DFusion Tamers: DReaper Saga Rewrite
by Kanius
Summary: Chapter 26 revised and the epilogue chapter posted! This ends the DReaper Arc and the entire DTamers series! Now it's onto the fourth and final Fusion season: Digimon Frontier Fusion AKA DFrontier. The epilogue to this arc is the prelude to Season four
1. The DReaper is Released!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I do own the character named Sonja. They're copyrights of Toei animation! Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Whew! That was a long delay but we're back with a new chapter to the Tamers saga! The D-Reaper wars begin! 

Keke: Can our heroes manage to overcome the greatest threat known to the Digital World? 

Coral: I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to read to find out! On with the fic! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The Seal Opens! The D-Reaper Awakens!**

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

Waiting over at West Shinjuku Dragon hotel, the two Digi-Destined, Mimi and Yolei, were sitting outside of the lobby with their babies on their laps. Palmon and Hawkmon had decided to tag along since they were tired of being cooped up back over at Kari's apartment home. They had now become restless over the fact that Izzy had not arrived yet. 

"God! What the hell is keeping him so long? We've been waiting here for almost a whole day! Mimi, I thought you said that he was coming," said Yolei. 

"He said he would be here. I don't understand. Did he get stuck in traffic yet?" 

"Its not even five 'o clock. Traffic is really bad around that time," said Palmon. 

"Unless his car broke down," replied Hawkmon, "I remember Yolei had to fix the car many times because she had the car almost broken down." 

"Hey! It wasn't entirely my fault, you know!" exclaimed Yolei, "Besides I just forget to put water in the radiator." 

"Oh, I just hope Matt is doing alright," said Mimi, "I hope he and Tai didn't get into another fight." 

"Lets put it this away, Mims. Those boys can take care of themselves. I'm sure Matt has changed ever since those many years ago. C'mon, just cheer up." 

"You're right. I just worry for him. I don't like seeing people getting hurt, but your right. He and the other guys can take of themselves." 

"Besides, Ken is able to take care of himself just fine. It's a piece of cake. Him and Davis should take care of those goons over in the digital world. Besides, we got a pretty awesome team on our side." 

"Uh huh." 

"What I'm curious about is this 'Shibumi' person. How does he know so damn much about digimon, and more specifically ours? I can't wait to get to the bottom of this. If only Izzy got here as scheduled!" 

"If we wait here any longer, we'll go back and give Izzy a call. Does that sound good?" 

"Fine, but I'm just glad that I had something to eat before I came here, or else I would have been steaming out of my mind! Uh! This makes me so frustrated!" 

Just then, Sora and Joe came walking through the lobby. Palmon picked up the scent of Gomamon and Biyomon. She sits up and points out towards her comrades. 

"Sora and Joe are here!" Palmon exclaimed. 

"Joe! Sora! Over here!" Mimi cried out. "We've been waiting for you!" 

"Sorry. We had a little rush hour," said Joe. 

"The name of a pretty funny movie, Joe," Gomamon remarked. "Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker made a funny duo. Maybe, we can be the next Chan and Tucker. I'll be Tucker and you be Chan." 

"Yeah, but I'd get my butt kicked. Looks like you'll have to do all the butt kicking." 

"Figures." 

"So, how long were you waiting out here for?" Sora asked. 

"Let's just say when we got here, the cafeteria were finished serving breakfast," Yolei remarked. "I did not get anything to grub on." 

"We were that late? We didn't realize traffic was going to hold us back for that long," Joe stated. 

"We're just glad you guys were able to come on short notice," Mimi stated. "I say we go get something to eat in the cafeteria and wait for Izzy to call us up." 

"So, any idea of what he plans on telling us?" Biyomon asked. 

"Probably another lecture on how he wants to surpass Bill Gates," Gomamon muttered. 

"Actually, it has something to do with our digimon and their connections to this 'Shibumi' character," Yolei replied. 

"Shibumi? Now where have I heard that name before?" Joe pondered. 

"Maybe you heard him from another one of those science fiction movies," Gomamon said. "All those mad scientists have the corniest names!" 

"I'm not sure this is something we can joke about," Mimi said. "Izzy sounded pretty sure of himself." 

"Enough talk! I say we grab some grub! I haven't eaten anything all day," Yolei exclaimed. "The cafeteria is calling my name!" 

"I didn't even hear it calling for her," Hawkmon stated. 

"Humans can be so weird when they're hungry," Palmon giggled. 

_"I wonder how everyone else is doing their part in the digital world,"_ Sora thought. _"Tai…"_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World. Battlegrounds of the Southern Sovereign**

Gallantmon and Beelzebumon were still clashing it out as they each traded fists and blows to one another. Loud hits were heard and flashes of light were appearing all around the skies from the above. The Tamers were unable to keep up with their new speed. It was quite unimaginable but real. The digimon were able to keep up by moving their eyes around. 

_"Their speed is amazing!"_Leomon said to himself. 

Henry takes out his D-Ark and takes a scan reading on Gallantmon. With luck, a hologram of the mega pops up with important statistics. 

**[Gallantmon. Mega-Level. Exhaulted Knight Digimon. Special Techniques: Lightning Joust & Shield of the Just]**

_"I thought I would never have seen this. They're moving a lot faster than Omega X and Burizalor were many years ago. And that fight was no flash in the pan, either,"_Patamon thought. 

_"Where did they get this combination of speed and power from?"_Antiramon said in thought. 

_"Geez! Would you guys go any faster?! You're giving me a headache!"_Terriermon remarked. 

"Darkness Claw!!" 

"Lightning Joust!!" 

The two attacks connected with each other and exploded into each other's faces. A large flash of light was seen as somebody was falling down onto the ground. As soon as the body fell, the ground shook and a large crater was formed in the ground. Lying within the crater was none other than Beelzebumon himself, who looked just about out. 

"Whoa! Its Beelzebumon that bit the dust!" exclaimed Guardromon. 

"You don't say?! Way to go, chumley! You got him where you want him!" shouted Kazu. 

"Way, Takato and Guilmon are one combination!" said Kenta, "Beelzebumon didn't even know where it hit him." 

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Jeri asked. 

"Gallantmon by a long shot. Beelzebumon must be out from that big ass hot," replied Kazu. 

But as soon as he said that, the biker demon came standing onto his two feet. But he was barely able to stand. Beelzebumon pulls out his one gun, since he had lost the other one. 

"No way! He's up! Even after that blast shot," said Henry. 

"Just what the heck is this guy on?! I don't ever recall this being normal," said Terriermon. 

"A blast like that would killed somebody like the Devas in one shot, but it didn't even affect Mr. Grumpy that much," said Patamon, "Beelzebumon is pretty resilient." 

"I'll say. But I don't think Gallantmon has run out of power just yet," TK said. 

Beelzebumon began firing away multiple shots over towards Gallantmon with his gun, but each of the bullets bounced right off of the knight's chest. 

"You can't hurt us anymore." 

The biker continued firing away shots at Gallantmon but they didn't even seem to affect him in any kind of fashion. In fact, he was pretty much taking in the shots to further motivate him more." 

"You just never learn." 

Beelzebumon went to fire more shots but he heard a loud, clicking noise and noticed that all of his ammo was gone. He looked down and gasped over what had happened. 

"Beelzebumon. Your judgment has come at hand. Now you will pay for the ultimate price." 

Gallantmon quickly forms his shield and holds it out in front of him. Then each symbol on the shield started to emit a bright flash of light. One by one, each symbol was glowing and forming into one single energy beam. The ground around Gallantmon shook as he sends out a powerful, wave of energy while calling out its attack. 

"Shield of the Just!!" 

The large energy beam goes shooting right over towards Beelzebumon, who could only look on in shock. The beam goes shooting right into him as he went flying back. The biker goes screaming out in tremendous shock at what was happening. It looked as if his eyes were about to bulge open and his body about to disintegrate, since he was unable to maneuver away from the enormous blast. 

"No!! This can't be happening!!!!" 

An explosion occurs when the beam goes hitting a nearby rock wall. This quickly caused the wall to crumble down into bits of debris and dust. The group looked on as were in awe over what just happened. Even TK and Patamonw ere taken by shock over what Gallantmon just did. It was like no other, since this was Takato and Guilmon. 

"Incredible power! He took Beelzebumon out of the equation," exclaimed TK. 

"Yeah! Way to go, Takato! That's the way to get a victory! Score one for the good guys," said Kazu. 

"No… He isn't dead. Beelzebumon isn't dead," Patamon said. 

"What?! But that attack did him in! There's no way he could have survived!" exclaimed Henry. 

"Well he did just that. However, he was brutally beaten but was still able to barely survive," said Patamon, "Don't believe me? Look over and find out." 

The group all looked over to see the dust cloud clearing away. Patamon was exactly right. Beelzebumon was down on his knees with bruises and cuts all over his body. 

_"No. I can't be beaten. I wasn't supposed to lose… The Sovereign guaranteed me an almost immortal power! Well, looks like I got suckered in. I don't deserve to live anymore… I've lost…"_

Just as soon as he was finished talking to himself in thought, Beelzebumon felt a sharp and cold steel object sliding over his shoulder. He barely opened his eyes and looked over to see Gallantmon standing over him with his joust on the biker's left shoulder. Beelzebumon lowers his head in shame as if he were already admitting defeat. 

"This is where it ends." 

"How could I have lost? I was supposed to be invincible! Well, what are you waiting for?! Do it! Do it!" 

Jeri was quickly appalled by this and wasn't going to see anybody die before her eyes. She had witnessed death before in her life and wasn't going to allow that to happen. 

_"Takato? What are doing? Don't! I can't stand seeing anybody die. I've seen my mother die before my eyes but I can't bear to see another, even if it is Beelzebumon. He was just a little bully named Impmon, but even he doesn't deserve death."_

"Come on! What are you waiting for?! Do it! I'm not going to sit here all day. Just get this over with, load my data and move on. You don't have to worry about me anymore." 

"No. I want you to be punished for almost killing two best friends of ours. You were wrong in doing so. They didn't deserve to be put to near death. If you had killed them, we would show you no mercy as we speak… Beelzebumon, how do you plead for your actions?" 

"Shut up and kill me. Do it! I don't deserve to live!" 

"So be it, Beelzebumon! You leave me no choice!" 

Gallantmon picks up his joust and raises it over his head. Then he looks down at the kneeling demon and goes to thrust his long, sharp weapon through the dark heart of Beelzebumon. 

"Goodbye, Beelzebumon!!" 

"No stop!!" 

Just as soon as Jeri called out, Gallantmon stopped at his tracks and barely made his attempt as his joust went under Beelzebumon's left arm. Beelzebumon was even more shocked over what had just happened. He was still alive and quite lucky to be so. 

Gallantmon looks right over towards Jeri with a shocked expression on his face. He then looks over towards Beelzebumon with an angry look on his face. 

"Jeri, why?" 

"I understand that you wanted to avenge Rika, but you don't have to go kill off Beelzebumon. I don't believe in death, since I've been through enough. I've seen one person die before my own eyes. Besides, don't we all have a right to change our ways and I have a good feeling that Beelzebumon here change his ways. Don't you think so, Takato?" 

"Jeri… I… You could be right…" 

"But, why did you go and save me for?" asked Beelzebumon, "I almost tried to kill one of your friends and attempted to load each of your pet's data. I was defeated. It's time for me to wallow in my self-pity down in hell." 

"Yes, but your not always bad. After all, you were the little bully that used to always want to pick on us. You were Impmon." 

"Yeah, but he's long gone. This is the new me. Impmon is an image of the past." 

"No, you're still the Impmon we know. After all, we shouldn't be fighting you. It's the D-Reaper that we're after the most. Plus, we're out to find Calumon." 

Gallantmon looks over towards Beelzebumon. The biker stood up and faced the knight with crimson- blood shot eyes. Beelzebumon quickly turned away and looks back into his past, over the events that occurred before his showdown with Gallantmon. 

_"Do I really deserve this power? Do I really deserve to even consider myself a threat to any digimon alive? I mean look at me! I was a weakling when I was Impmon. I craved for power and I couldn't get any when I was with my two Tamers."_

He looks back towards the time that he was first met his Tamers, which were two little kids. He was not very happy over the fact that he was used as a sort of 'pet' to them. 

_"I once had to rely on those two to help me digivolve. But that didn't happen. Those two spoiled brats didn't care for anything as far as my evolution goes! It was always them bragging over who should 'play with Impmon first or who should use Impmon first'! Blah! All those damn garbage! I was glad to leave them behind! Because like all other digimon, it's all about the survival of the fittest, which is why I almost tried to upload Calumon's data."_

_Flashback _

Impmon was facing off Calumon, at the time that he attempted to upload the little digimon's data. Plus Impmon was convincing that Calumon wouldn't fight back and considered him not being a real 'digimon'. 

"Life is all about survival of the fittest when the best and the brightest, that's me, wipes the floor with the meek and the weak, that would be you. So once I blast you into kingdom come and absorb your data like I'm planning to do now. Don't take it personally, its just nature taking its course." 

Impmon looks down at Calumon with a huge grin on his face, which caused the little white digimon to shake under his feet nervously. 

**"I was right! Those humans cared nothing more than themselves! I wasn't going to take it! So I let them all have it! They had it coming to them!"**

"Ha! Ha! You can't do anything to me, you pathetic humans! I own you! I own you! You don't own me! Hey! What's this, a girl with an ice cream cone?" 

Impmon jumps down and lands right in front of a little girl, who was eating her ice cream. She looks over at Impmon with a look of bewilderment. 

"I'll take that! Thank you." 

Impmon snatches the ice cream cone out of her hands and with one gulp, swallows the ice cream cone. The little girl began to cry as the father looks down at Impmon angrily. 

"Hey! I paid for that bubble gum raspberry nut crunch!" 

"Huh? How about a Ba-Da Boom upside the head crunch?!" 

Impmon shoots out a fireball over at the man's shoulder, which caused him to start to panic and run off with his daughter. Then the whole crowd started to panic and run away in fear of what Impmon was going to do next. 

"And I've got one for everybody!! Ha! Ha!" 

The little virus starts shooting out fireballs towards the crowd, as they continued to panic in fear. Impmon started to laugh maniacally and making sure everybody got his message. 

**"I certainly showed them! Nobody was going to mess with me! Nobody! Not even another digimon! I wasn't going to back down! But once Indramon whooped my ass, I soon was beginning to think that it was the end of it all for me. But then opportunity came… I was now being given to chance to digivolve!"**

"Alright! I'll sell my soul and do whatever the hell your Sovereign wants!!" 

"Then relinquish your soul!!" 

With that said, Chatsuramon shoots down a beam and a hole was starting to form at Impmon's feet. The rookie cried out as he fell into a deep pit and splashed through what seemed to be hot lava. Suddenly, a silhouette of the Digimon Sovereign was shown. Now he was ready to perform his magic and grant Impmon his long-awaited digivolution power. 

**"Now it was my time to shine! Beelzebumon was born! The Sovereign gave me an opportunity and it was something that I couldn't refuse! My destiny has come!"**

"Alright! You guys better wake up! Cause I've got a little deal for you. You either surrender yourselves to me or I'll blast you away into smithereens! What's it going to be?! Huh?!" 

They replied to his question as they all started flying towards him. But Beelzebumon reacted by pulling on the triggers on his guns. 

"Fine! Try my Double Impact!!" 

Just as soon as he pulled the triggers, several slow-moving bullets came flying out from the guns and towards the swarms that were surrounding him. One swarm was quickly deleted just before the bullets could even reach them, as if they were already hit. Beelzebumon spins around to the other side and shoots out another swarm with his 'Double Impact' and watched as they all exploded into data. 

"Ha! This is too easy!" 

The giant insect shot out several impact shots over at Beelzebumon. But just as they connected, a huge dust cloud formed and Beelzebumon comes jumping out with his claws extracted. He easily manages to claw his way right through him. Infermon quickly exploded into massive data and Beelzebumon happily takes in the data as if it were a gift being given to him. He starts laughing maniacally as a result. 

"Yes! Come to poppa! Soon, I will absorb all digimon that come in my way and nothing will stop me from becoming the most powerful being! Nothing! Ha! Ha!" 

**"But I soon realized my mistake, that I would soon regret… The power was still now enough to save me…"**

Rika goes charging right over towards Beelzebumon in order to save Kyuubimon from further annihilation. As soon as Rika went over to her digimon's side, Beelzebumon picks up Rika by her neck and lifts her up. Takato could only look on with sheer horror on his face. 

"What do you think you're going, miss all and mighty? Not so tough when your digimon pet is down, huh? Well don't worry, sweets. Where ever she's going, you're going to follow along with her." 

"Let her go, Beelzebumon!! You're fighting dirty!!" 

"Me, play dirty? Ha. I'm just getting warmed up, punk ass. Seeing that you like this girl too much, you can join her down in the depths of hell." 

"Don't do it!!" 

"You know your right. I shouldn't be picking on a human. It's just not my style. But what I'll do is kill fox face here and load her data! How does that sound?" 

"No you won't!" Kyuubimon cries out as she goes jumping right for Beelzebumon. 

The biker quickly elbows the approaching digimon and sends her flying back. He then looks right over at Rika and noticed a look of fear across her face. 

"As far as you go sweets, I'm done with you." 

With that said, Beelzebumon drops Rika and watches as she falls. Takato goes running up to try to catch her in time, but then Beelzebumon thrusts out his hand and smacks Rika away with tremendous force. Takato looks on with shock as Rika goes falling down onto the ground with a thud. Beelzebumon could only laugh like a maniac over what he had accomplished. 

"Rika… Rika…" 

"Aw, are we loss for words, boy? She isn't dead, but is near death after what I did to her. Shall I deliver the final touches to your 'dream girl'?" 

That finally set the spark off for Takato as a fueling rage was burning up within him and his eyes looked up to face Beelzebumon. The biker took notice of this and had a questionable look on his face. 

**"This is where I made the fatal mistake, by underestimating the boy's abilities. He and pineapple head were able to merge, or fuse as they like to call it, into Gallantmon…"**

Gallantmon and Beelzebumon were facing each other off as their kis also forced against each other. Gallantmon gives the biker demon a death stare and this greatly agitated Beelzebumon. 

"Hey, what the hell is going on here?!" 

"Now that everyone has left," Gallantmon spoke, with the combined voices of both Takato and Guilmon. 

"Beelzebumon, friendship was given to you but yet you rejected it and tried to take away a valuable soul. How do you condone to the actions that you have committed? I can never forgive you for attempting to killing off a very important soul." 

"Forgiveness?!" 

"Yes. You will go back to hell because you deserve to die for your actions. The one named Rika never done anything to you and now you must pay. We can never allow to you kill other such as Henry, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta. You shall die here by our hands." 

"If you want me to die, then you should kill me yourself!!" 

"So be it, Beelzebumon!!" 

**"And I paid for it… It's a heavy price to pay… I shamefully went down in defeat…"**

"Shield of the Just!!" 

The large energy beam goes shooting right over towards Beelzebumon, who could only look on in shock. The beam goes shooting right into him as he went flying back. The biker goes screaming out in tremendous shock at what was happening. It looked as if his eyes were about to bulge open and his body about to disintegrate, since he was unable to maneuver away from the blast. 

"No!! This can't be happening!!!" 

An explosion occurs when the beam goes hitting a nearby rock wall. This quickly caused the wall to crumble down into bits of debris and dust. 

"This is where it ends." 

"How could I have lost? I was supposed to be invincible! Well, what are you waiting for?! Do it! Do it!" 

"So be it, Beelzebumon! You leave me no choice!" 

Gallantmon picks up his joust and raises it over his head. Then he looks down at the kneeling demon and goes to thrust his long, sharp weapon through the dark heart of Beelzebumon. 

"Goodbye, Beelzebumon!!" 

"No stop!!" 

**"And thats where it all stops… Maybe I'm not good as I think I am…"**

End of Flashback 

"Maybe, I'm not as good as I think I am," Beelzebumon muttered. 

With that said, the group watched as Beelzebumon was walking away. 

"Where are going, Beelzebumon?" Gallantmon asked. 

"Away so I can wallow in self pity. A place where I can just crawl in and die…" 

"I hope he realizes his mistakes," Jeri said, "He just didn't know who he really was. He's confused." 

Just then, Gallantmon quickly de-evolves back to Takato and Guilmon as the group all went over to them. 

"Takato! That was some awesome stuff you two did out there," said Kazu, "I wish Guardromon and I could do that." 

"Maybe it will happen one day, Kazu," said Guardromon. 

"Well, I got to hand it to you two, you made a really good team, but how did you fuse? I thought the Digi-Destined were the only ones to do so." 

"I was angry and felt power surging through my veins. Guilmon was feeling my power and since we both had one common goal, we merged our minds and our body into one being. It was weird having voices running through my head, but it was fun." 

"Sure was, Takato! But um, looks like we're separated from Rika and the others." 

"That's right! The others went down to stop Dark Magimon from releasing D-Reaper! We've got to go back and help them! Plus, you would never guess this, but Omega X and Metalla X were going at it! I was there to see the fight for a moment." 

"Well, we're out to find Calumon. I'm sure Shintomon and the others can handle the situation. We must focus on finding Calumon. And I have a good feeling that we can get some answers from the Sovereign himself," said Buddamon, "Do not worry. We should be fine as long as I'm around." 

"Over at that castle there? That's Zhuqiaomon's castle?" asked Henry. 

"Yes and we must hurry. There's no time to waste." 

Suddenly, a red beam shoots out from the channels of the castle and engulfs Antiramon as she cries out in tremendous pain. 

"Oh no! Antiramon! What's happening to you?!" Suzie cried. 

Just as Suzie was going to save Antiramon, Henry held her back and prevented his sister to be shot back from the force of the beam. As soon as the beam died down, Lopmon now stood in Antiramon's place. 

"What happened to you?" asked Suzie, "Are you Antiramon?" 

"Huh?! Oh no! The Sovereign took away my power!" 

Henry pulls out his D-Ark and was a hologram image of Lopmon appears with statistics on her. 

**[Lopmon. Rookie. Data Beast Type. Special Technique: Blazing Ice]**

Lopmon looks right over towards Terriermon and their ears both flopped up at the very same time. Then they both fell back while the others looked on laughing. 

"Hey! You look like a chocolate-flavored me!" said Terriermon. 

"Your vanilla-flavored!" remarked Lopmon. 

"So, Henwy, how do you like me being a Tamer?" 

Henry replied by sighing and smacking himself across the forehead. 

_"I still can't believe that this is happening. She isn't even supposed to be here; yet, Buddamon stated that she serves a big purpose here. I guess we'll know when that time comes…"_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Bottom level**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

The skies were now beginning to become more like daylight while the darkness within the skies was fading away. This would really not make a difference since the fate of the two digital worlds was now endangered as far as the Destined and the Tamers are concerned. 

Just then, steams rushes out of the pulsating sphere that contained the D-Reaper from within. The storm that surrounded the area had now vanished without a trace while Dark Magimon looks on laughing maniacally. The dial of Magimon's energy meter points all the way straight up at the "D" at its final percentage. King Devimon, too, looks on laughing. The sphere continues to grow in size, while blowing out steam. 

Celesta X, Rika and Renamon stare out over at the sphere in horror, unable to make their move. Parts of the sphere now began to glow a pink color. Wind was now starting to pick up around the sphere as dust was blown up around the statues of both Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon. 

The steam all manages to collect from above and around the sphere while it was still pulsating. The meter displays that the D-Reaper was indeed at its full power. Dark Magimon breaks up the silent treatment amongst everyone standing and speaks up while looking on in awe. 

"King Devimon. The time has come. D-Reaper is about to come out!" 

"Yes." 

"At last! The seal has broken! Finally, I get to see D-Reaper come out! How powerful are you, my father's creations?!" 

Dark Magimon looks on at the ball while holding his face in anticipation. King Devimon looks on with a smirk. 

"I'm anticipating as well, Dark Magimon." 

"I've waited for this day to come! Come out fast!!" 

The sorcerer began laughing hysterically while the sphere was still glowing and pulsating. 

Shintomon could not bear to stand it anywhere and cries out in complete terror. The other three glare over towards it angrily. 

_"My brother's damage energy caused this,"_Kari said in thought. _The energy he's gotten has already surpassed the normal digital fusion… I can't believe D-Reaper is already being reborn."_

Shintomon backs away and looks over towards the other three. 

"Its no good, you three! We have to get away from here now!" 

"What?! Leave now?" Rika asked. 

Shintomon doesn't respond as he was still having his eyes locked onto the sphere of the D-Reaper. He never felt so scared out of his mind as ever before. 

"Lets run for it, Rika and Hikari!" 

"What are you talking about," Celesta X asked. 

"She's right! We can't leave things like this," said Renamon. 

"The damn D-Reaper is going to be reborn and you want us to retreat," Rika said with an angry tone in her voice. 

Shintomon turns away and then says, "We can't beat the D-Reaper ourselves! Even you, Hikari, aren't strong enough to beat it! No one can beat it! If we stay here, we'll more likely get killed!" 

Celesta X straightens out, looking right down at Shintomon in fear. 

"But, Shintomon… We can't leave…" 

"Hurry, you three! Lets run!!" 

"Shintomon!!" 

"Hikari!! Now!!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

Celesta X turns back towards the sphere and speaks up from the major activity that was occurring all around her. 

"But I'm already at full power," Celesta X said, "The least I can do is…" 

She quickly spreads her legs, clenches her fists, with a look of hopelessness but sheer determination on her face. She holds her fists up, throws her head back and screams out as her ki level began to increase like never before. 

"What the hell are you doing, Hikari?!" 

Celesta X doesn't reply to his question as she continued to concentrate on summoning her hidden power. Her aura was now much further out, as if it were spinning all around her while throwing up tons of dust into the air. It then becomes that of a normal aura. 

Dark Magimon looks back over his shoulder in shock. 

"What does he think he's doing?!" 

"Bah. What a foolish attempt," said King Devimon. 

Celesta X cups her hands and pulls them back to her left side. 

"What I can do is this!!" 

Rika and Renamon look on in shock while looking over at Celesta X summoning her hidden power. Renamon examined the fusion warrior in awe. 

_"Incredible! She was basically hiding her power all along! When she fought King Devimon, she was merely using almost half of her power. She could have killed King Devimon. She beat Virus, but how can she be sure that she could beat the D-Reaper,"_Renamon said in thought. 

Suddenly, light flickers in the palm of Celesta X's hands. Now a golden ki blast was about to come out. She charges it up for a few seconds more. 

"What?! She's insane!" exclaimed Dark Magimon. 

Finally, with a determined scream, Celesta X shoots the ki blast out. King Devimon shuts his eyes in order to avoid being blinded by the light and quickly grabs Dark Magimon, leaping out of the blast's direction. The ki blast hits and Celesta X continues to press more power into it. After a few moments, it explodes and tons of dust was being released into the air as a result. Celesta X stares out from behind her hands, still in position. The ball wobbles on its stand, but nothing happens. 

Dark Magimon gasps, while Shintomon looks on in shock. Celesta X was now angrier than ever. Rika and Renamon sigh in complete disbelief. Celesta X glares at the ball and it resumes spitting steam into the air. Celesta X pulls back and tries her attack once again. 

"Hikari!! Don't!" exclaimed Shintomon. 

"What does she think she's doing? It's not going to make a difference. No matter how much she tries to destroy it," Rika said, "She's wasting her energy." 

"Well, I don't blame her. She's preventing the seal to be opened and will do what it takes to stop the D-Reaper before it comes out of the sphere. I would go out and help her rather than just sit around. I must help her, Rika!" 

"Alright! Time for some Matrix evolution!" 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

Rika quickly pulls out a blue card and then slashes it right through her D-Ark. 

"Card Slash!! Matrix Evolution!!" 

**Matrix Evolution**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Renamon shinka!! Kyuubimon!! Kyuubimon matrix shinka!! Taomon!!" 

Taomon goes rushing over to Celesta X's side as they both looked over to each other. Celesta X turns over towards Rika. 

"Thanks, Rika. I was wondering if you two were going to take action. So, you think the combined powers of both myself and Taomon is more than enough?" 

"We won't know until we try," replied Rika. 

_"They're are bigger fools than I thought. They are underestimating the D-Reaper's tenacity,"_Shintomon said to himself. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Southern Gates of Zhuqiaomon**

Buddamon and his group decided to go over towards the gateways to rest for a few moments before heading out towards the lair of the southern sovereign, Zhuqiaomon. Takato was telling the whole gang about his bio-mergence with Guilmon. 

"And that's the whole story. It was awesome. I can't believe I was able to merge with Guilmon. Now I'm ranked up with the other fusion warriors," said Takato, "Isn't that cool or what?" 

"So, you were able to merge? Unbelievable. Here I though that the Digi-Destined were only able to perform that technique." 

"That just comes to show about our friendship," the goggle boy said, "But it was such a waste. My digivice was destroyed. I doubt I will ever merge with Guilmon again." 

Just then, an object appeared right above Takato's head and the object comes dropping into Takato's hand. He takes a close examination of it and realized that it was a digivice. 

"Oh my gosh… I just got my digivice back! Did I just like wish for it to come back or something? I don't get it…" 

"Wow, look at it, its gold," Guilmon said. 

"Huh?" 

Takato had quickly noticed that the digivice had gold outlines on the side of it, instead of its previous red color. 

"Wow, that's pretty cool. I wonder if I am still able to make you digivolve, Guilmon. Besides, we'll never know if we're going to need it if we plan on going into the Sovereign's castle." 

"So, why are we exactly going in there for?" asked Henry, "I mean, we are still looking for Calumon after all." 

"Yes, but we need to be certain. Even Zhuqiaomon himself wants the power of digivolution in his grasp and will harness it to enable himself to band together a great army to finish us off." 

"Man, this 'Zhuster' sounds like a real jerk if you ask me," said Terriermon. 

"My master doesn't tolerate humans to walk into his sacred lair. He considers it very disrespectful. You must not underestimate his power. He can even destroy some of the most powerful digimon within the blink of an eye. That includes some of the fusion warriors that you speak of," Lopmon said. 

"Don't worry. Henwy won't let anything happen to us. Right, Henwy?" Suzie asked. 

Henry looks out towards the castle of Zhuqiaomon and examines it to find the location of the entranceway. TK goes walking up towards him. 

"What are you looking for?" 

"Seeing if there's an entranceway. But all I see is a bridge, and we're not sure if it's safe to cross. We're going to need to be extra careful." 

"No. It's okay. I can lead the lead. Afte rall, I was the guardian of this gate," said Lopmon as she walks towards the entranceway. 

The chocolate-brown bunny pointed out to the entranceway. There was a long bridge that leads directly towards the castle of Zhuqiaomon. 

"Well. It doesn't look that bad. I'm sure we can cross that," said Sonja, "Just one question, does he know about our presence?" 

"Of course. He can sense anything that occurs throughout the whole digital world. Nobody has ever dared to challenge his power. All those that have were all vanquished within the blink of an eye." 

"Not even Dark Magimon?" asked Kazu. 

"Dark Magimon uses magic that enables even the strongest of megas to be placed under his control. Both Zhuqiaomon and Magimon were able to agree on terms to not interfere with each other." 

"Ack! That means that they're working together!" exclaimed Kenta. 

"No. Magimon will eventually stab my master in the back, much like Dark Magimon's father did many years ago. Black Magimon was almost able to place nearly all of the four sovereigns under his evil control, but Shintomon was able to stop him in time." 

"But isn't Zhuqiaomon helping Magimon to revive the D-Reaper?" asked Jeri. 

"No. He will eventually use the D-Reaper to defeat the four sovereigns and destroy the Digital World. Its only a matter of time." 

"Yes. That is why we must find Calumon and regroup with the others to stop Dark Magimon from reviving the D-Reaper," Buddamon said, "Lets go. There's no time to waste." 

"Well you guys heard the panda man, lets get a move on!" Terriermon remarked. 

They all looked over to Terriermon as if giving him death glares, but this quickly took Terriermon back as he stepped away with a nervous smile on his face. 

_"Man, I never get to have any fun. They really need to momentai."_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Near the location of the land of the Southern Sovereign**

The little digimon named Calumon had found himself in an underground cavern. He was crawling and crouching through a long, deep hole. 

"Hello?! Anybody in here?!" 

Calumon did not receive a reply but other than his echoing voice. He sighs sadly and continues crawling through the steep tunnel. 

"I'm so lost. I don't even know where I am anymore. I'm so hungry and tired. I just hope Takato and Guilmon are around. I miss those guys so much." 

Just then, there was a bright light coming out of a small crevice. Calumon noticed it and a smile comes across his face. He sits up and manages to run over towards it. 

"Yay! I see light! Now I can get out of this yucky tunnel!" 

Calumon goes over and starts digging his way through the tunnel, in hopes of getting out of the underground cavern and finally seeing the light. 

"Almost there! I see more light! I hate being in the dark for so long." 

As soon as he pokes his head through the hole, he manages to push himself out from the inside of the cavern and finds himself plopping down onto the ground. He sits up and looks around his surroundings. The skies were basically crimson and the landscape was pretty much barren. It was pretty much a resemblance to that of hell itself. But unlike hell, there was no fire surrounding the area. 

"Hmmm, this place is too quiet. But at least, I'm on land. Hey, I wonder who built that castle! Well, I won't know until I go check it out." 

With that said, Calumon goes flying up as he heads over towards the castle of the mighty southern sovereign himself, Zhuqiaomon. 

Just within the castle, there was a large fiery presence as an evil laughter was heard from the background. Two red, glowing eyes come flaring through the flames. 

"**So that traitor is leading those disgusting humans over in my lair! Well, I better let them in! But I'm not going to be showing them any mercy! I'm looking forward to roasting them myself. Then I shall punish those digimon pets for disrespecting the ground I walk on! Beware humans; you just sealed your own fate by walking into my premises!! Ha! Ha! Ha!**" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Ground level.**

["The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

The strong winds began to blow right out of the sphere itself and steam continues shooting out into the air as Celesta X and Taomon pump more energy into their combined blasts. The ball began to grow in tremendous size. Shintomon watches in complete fear at what could happen next. Meanwhile, Dark Magimon and King Devimon simply stand off to the side, with their arms to shield themselves from the strong, heavy winds. 

"Damn them! Should I silence them for you, Dark Magimon?!" 

Dark Magimon simply tugs right on King Devimon's wing and this catches the demon's attention. Now there was a smile across the evil sorcerer's face. 

"Don't worry. This won't effect D-Reaper in the least." 

Celesta X and Taomon both continued their struggle and suddenly, there was a lot of dust flying up. 

"You fools! You're just wasting your efforts!" exclaimed Dark Magimon. 

The two digimon scream out as they stepped up their attacks. Now they were using a barrage of many small blasts instead of one large blast. Suddenly, a large explosion throws up a lot of dust all around the sphere and it emerges, causing it to fly up into the air. 

Dark Magimon, King Devimon and Shintomon all gasp at what just happened. Rika also looked on in shock at what the two digimon had just accomplished. Even Taomon and Celesta X were just as surprised. As soon as the dust dissipates, the sphere falls back down onto the ground. 

"We did it," Celesta X cried out, "Alright, that was a lot of work. But we did it!" 

"I don't sense any energy from it, so it looks like we're done," replied Taomon. 

"Not just yet," said Celesta X, "Lets give it one more shot just in case." 

The two digimon quickly powered up and throws two separate ki blasts over towards the sphere, while still in the air. The sphere is then driven back by the two-blast attack and began to glow a bright, pink color. The combined ki-attack ended and the anonymous sphere drops to the ground with a crash, sending up tons of dust into the air. They stared over at it in amazement that it was able to take their attacks without taking any kind of damage on its outer core. 

The sphere begins to roll, but the two digimon simply watches and remains motionless. It stops again just for a few moments and red slime began dripping out all the way around it. Then a huge puff of purple smoke starts coming out at the same time, while forming into a dust cloud. The purple gas makes up a cloud while the red slime starts flowing down onto the ground. As soon as that happened, the sphere began to split into two and each half falls to the side. 

Shintomon looks on from a far distance but was in total fear. However, Dark Magimon was happily gleefully as ever while dancing around. 

"It's coming out!! It's D-Reaper! Oh, I'm so excited!" exclaimed Dark Magimon. 

"Yes, Magimon," replied King Devimon. 

The halves of the sphere had already collapsed onto the ground and inside were nothing more than a large pool of red ooze. It was sort of like a Jello-like substance but with a more ooze-like appearance. It was something that could be best described from the Ghostbusters movie. King Devimon and Dark Magimon stare off into shock. 

"What? I see nothing but a red mass," replied a speechless King Devimon. 

Shintomon gasps in shock, while the digimon were just as stunned. Rika quirked an eyebrow and tapped her foot. 

"So, that's the D-Reaper? Ugh, what a waste of time…" 

A small wisp of purple gas starts floating up into the air from the blob mass itself. Dark Magimon was now starting to cry as he fell to his knees. 

"What? You're wrong. Impossible… That can't be. Why? Why? This can't be happening!" 

An updraft of wind starts blowing by the sphere and the last wisp of gas started to dissipate. The last portions flew right up into the skies above. 

"Come out! I told you to come out, D-Reaper! Come to me!" 

Shintomon's shocked expression turns into that of a smile as he starts to laugh hysterically. Rika and the others take notice of this. 

"That was sure damn lucky!" the Supreme guardian said. 

Dark Magimon simply looks on with a shocked look on his face, while Shintomon points over towards his long-time adversary. 

"Its too bad, Magimon! D-Reaper was destroyed by their attacks! It spent too much time asleep and nothing is left of the D-Reaper but a blob of Jello!" 

As soon as Shintomon spoke, both Celesta X's and Taomon's faces were telling each other that they weren't so sure to agree with Shintomon. 

_"Is D-Reaper really gone?"_Rika thought. 

"No matter how much energy that you have given it, it wasn't as strong as it used to be!" exclaimed Shintomon, "Now the two Digital Worlds are safe!" 

Dark Magimon screams out in anger and frustration over what the Supreme guardian had just said to him. After all of those years of collecting energy, he was anticipating for this very day. But it ended up as nothing more than a plain out joke. He never felt so embarrassed. But, King Devimon managed to smile and spoke up. 

"Its fine, Dark Magimon. You don't need D-Reaper. You have me. And although he's not a perfect henchman, you have Metalla X as well." 

"But, my father created D-Reaper! There is no plan without the D-Reaper," said a weeping Dark Magimon. 

"Magimon, you sound like a dog crying like that! I thought I never see the day of you crying before my feet," Shintomon said. 

This further infuriated the evil sorcerer as he looked over towards Shintomon with an angry expression. He then looks to King Devimon. 

"King Devimon. Make sure you kill that damned Shintomon." 

"Yes, sir." 

The demon then looks back over towards Shintomon, Taomon and Celesta X with a huge grin on his face. 

"I'll take out Magimon and if you two defeat King Devimon, there will be no trace of Dark Magimon's schemes left." 

He looks up towards the two digimon with a smile on his face. But they didn't even return a smile to him as if they knew something was still obviously wrong. 

"Hikari, its time for you to get angry, just like Taichi said! Please show us the true strength of your anger." 

But Celesta X doesn't even respond to Shintomon. She and Taomon didn't even turn to make acknowledgement towards the Supreme guardian. 

"Hikari! Rika! We've now almost achieved peace!" 

Celesta X clenches down her fists while looking down onto the ground. 

"No, you're wrong, Shintomon…" 

"What?" 

"Its an incredible ki. And it's still growing! This mu-must be…" 

[Anonoymous danger music plays] 

She gasps and then looks over towards the blob mass itself. Taomon does the same thing while Rika steps at her digimon's side. 

"What are you saying, Kari?! What do you see?" the redhead asked. 

"That blob! That's the blob that just came out of the sphere! Plus there's a large cloud hovering from the skies!" 

They looked up to see a dark purple cloud hanging in the skies above. Then it started to lower down while hovering above the blob mass from below. The cloud seemed to be rotating in some fashion. 

"Hey? What are they looking at, King Devimon?" asked Dark Magimon. 

They both looked up to the skies and noticed the purple cloud hovering above the blob mass. 

"A cloud? No, some sort of smoke. Its gather together and its starting to absorb some of that blob mass at the same time," replied King Devimon. 

"I c-can't believe this!" Shintomon exclaimed. 

Taomon, Rika and Celesta X also stare up into the cloud, which was absorbing, some of the blob mass. They were in shock and powerless at the moment. Now the cloud was seemingly starting to rotate in some fashion of manner while absorbing the blob mass. 

***************************************************************************************

**The Central Digiverse. The Grand Digital Planet**

Keke and X couldn't believe at the powerful dark ki that they were feeling. It was nothing that they had felt before. The D-Reaper's power was being felt even from the farthest regions of the digital universe. 

"X! This ki is too strong! The entire digital universe is feeling it's after effects! What the hell could it be?" 

"No! Is it as I feared?! There was a creature similar to this one. Yes, I remember. Could it be that the D-Reaper has been released after many eons?! So that creepy little bastard actually revived him! Magimon has succeeded! Tai! Matt! You better stop your fight and stop the D-Reaper!" 

************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

[Ministry "Bad Blood" plays] 

The fight between Omega X and Metalla X continued through the desolate landscape. Metalla X screams and locks up arms with Omega X. Both pull back their heads and try to attack with that and end up hitting when attacking at the same time. They pull back and try again. Each time they hit, there's a brief flash of golden light. 

Just then, a data stream comes passing by which the two fighters manage to phase away from. Omega X appears out of nowhere and turns to see Metalla X going for a kick. But Omega X was able to block that maneuver out with his forearm. Omega X lunges forward to punch, but Metalla X moves out of the way, landing on his hands. He immediately pushes himself back up, thrusting his legs towards Omega X's face. Omega X barely was able to dodge and knees Metalla X in the gut. This caused the fighter to cry out in pain. 

Metalla X flies upside down, just above the ground and springs up. Omega X goes rushing forward to attack and Metalla X pushes himself off of the ground with one hand, sweeping under Omega X and tripping him. Omega X falls over but catches control of himself by springing off of the ground with his arms. Metalla X throws a punch, but Omega X dodges. He jumps away with a backward handspring, then flips over in the air and comes in from above. Metalla X gasps as Omega X smashes him with a forearm smash. 

Omega X attempts to kick, but Metalla X grabs his leg with a shout while throwing him down onto the ground. Omega X cries out as he hits and Metalla X smashes his own foot down, but Omega X jumps out of the way and Metalla X simply hits the crater Omega X made when he fell. He spins around to see only Metalla X's foot. He quickly ducks under and all of Metalla X's hits are nothing more than fists in the air. A small chunk of land shatters as Metalla X jumps into the sky and they lie opposite of each other. 

"That was pretty damn good, Matt." 

"I'm going to show you the true power of my strength." 

They both leap into the air and collide with one another as Metalla X shouts. They started to trade kicks and punches with tons of power being inflicted onto one another. Some don't even make contact with one another. A blast lands right in front of Omega X and throws up a dust cloud. He runs right through it and the blast Metalla X had been preparing to throw from an arm he had pulled back disappears. He backs away and then leaps backward into the air. Metalla X creates another energy blast again and throws it. Omega X doesn't make an attempt to dodge it and instead lets it start coming right over towards him. 

It explodes with a small shockwave and a large cloud of dust. Metalla X stares right over towards the new crater that he had created while a grin crosses his face. He then began to laugh. At the bottom, Omega X chuckles as well with dust drifting right by him. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Ground Level.**

The dark purple cloud slowly starts to shrink and absorbs more of the blob mass along with it. Now the cloud was starting to glow a crimson-blood color. 

"Its an incredible ki!" exclaimed Celesta X. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," replied Taomon. 

"You're having a bad feeling, huh? Don't you think we should like think of a way to get the hell out of here to think of a new strategy?" asked Rika. 

Shintomon simply stares at it in complete shock on his face. The cloud then begins to morph into a red, blob mass and goes spilling onto the ground. Dark Magimon watches with widened eyes. 

"Hey that," the sorcerer pointed out to the blob mass that dropped to the ground. 

"Could that be it?" asked King Devimon. 

Suddenly, the mass started to transform into that of a tall, child-like figure. It quickly sprouted arms and legs. They were slowly starting to become well defined. 

Celesta X and Taomon cry out in shock with their mouths dropping open and their eyes widening. 

[Majin Buu's english background theme plays] 

Suddenly, the blob mass finished forming as a little girl's face finished forming as the D-Reaper takes shape. It makes a face and a smile forms across her face. 

Everyone stares over in complete shock at the form of the D-Reaper. Dark Magimon and King Devimon look on with surprise, while the others look on with fear. The D-Reaper sits right up and looks across its surroundings. The D-Reaper looks like an eight-year old girl but stood about six feet tall plus seven inches. It has red skin, long pink hair, and purple colored eyes with red tints in them. It has two ponytails on the right side of its head. It had yellow gloves, a pair of tennis shoes and a Japanese school uniform on. 

The D-Reaper looks around with a smile on her face. Her smile widens and a small giggle was heard from under her breath. 

King Devimon leans over quietly to Dark Magimon to ask him a question quietly. 

"Magimon, is this the D-Reaper?" 

"Well, I've never seen it. The only one alive who's actually seen the D-Reaper was Shintomon." 

D-Reaper looks around smiling while the red blob mass around her bubbles away. Shintomon simply stares over at her in amazement and fear, while clenching his teeth and his eyes widening. He almost seems to be choking back. 

"Um, so is that thing the D-Reaper?" asked Rika. 

"Yes, it is. I could never forget that disgusting creature's face," replied Shintomon. 

Celesta X and Taomon both stared over towards D-Reaper in complete shock, but in a sort of disappointing way. 

"It looks like some sort of school girl," said Celesta X, "This is the terror of the two Digital Worlds?!" 

"Yes. That's D-Reaper alright." 

"Um, are you sure?" Taomon asked. 

"Hey! It looks like that it's the D-Reaper," said Dark Magimon. 

"It… I mean her?" asked King Devimon. 

D-Reaper now began to stretch herself out and Dark Magimon goes walking up towards her. 

"D-Reaper! Come to me!" 

"Hey Shintomon, you called this thing a threat? I thought it would be so much bigger," said Celesta X. 

"Its too late! We have to get away now!" exclaimed the Supreme guardian. 

"You're probably right! Its certainly very strong, but it doesn't look so strong that I wouldn't have a chance," she replied. 

Shintomon was completely stunned by Celesta X's revelation. 

"Is this true, Celesta?" asked Taomon. 

"Yes, if only I can put out my real strength…" 

D-Reaper began looking over the landscape and starts tip-toeing a dance of some sorts. She began to hum to herself, but then stops and leans back giggling to herself. D-Reaper walks over and looks over to side to side, still smiling. 

Celesta X clenches her fists more tightly while Shintomon takes a little bit more of a fighting pose. Celesta X concentrates, her eyes twitching and breaths heavily. D-Reaper rises back to her full height and Shintomon gasps. D-Reaper grunts, jumps back and somersaults back several yards away on her feet. She then does another and lands right back on her feet as if she were acting like a gymnast. 

D-Reaper steps forward again, this time around Dark Magimon and King Devimon. Dark Magimon watches in shock, his mouth hanging open in complete shock. His eyes were widening with pleasure. Finally, the dark sorcerer blinks and steps back. 

"D-Reaper!" 

D-Reaper stops, leans over for a few moments and gives a frown on her face. She looks over to her right and walks away again. Dark Magimon watches in surprise. 

"Huh?! D-Reaper?!" 

D-Reaper completely ignores him and walks away humming to herself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

The fight between Omega X and Metalla X was still waging on in the Digital World. The two fighters stand away on opposite sides with their chests heaving while still in their fighting poses and taking quick breaths. Electricity runs over them throughout their healthy bright auras. Finally, Metalla X was ready to go at it again. 

"Damn it!! Fight!!" 

Metalla X goes leaping forward, but then Omega X gasps and holds his hand out right in front of Metalla X. 

"Wait, Matt! Wait!!" 

Metalla X suddenly stops in midair while facing Omega X with a shocked expression. 

"A ki… A huge ki has appeared. D-Reaper has been released from its slumber!" 

Metalla X looks off in the direction where Celesta X and the others were at and a concerned look came across his face. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**The Central Digiverse. The Grand Digital Planet**

X stood by, as his muscles were tense. Keke could hardly imagine at the turn of events that has just occurred. 

"The D-Reaper has been unleashed. It is too late… Only Tai and Matt are strong enough to defeat this new menace. However, their chances of winning may have been shot out from a cannon…" 

"X. Don't tell me that the entire digital universe is in danger of being wiped out. Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?!" 

"Tai and Matt have far exceeded our current status. If we were at our prime, then we would have aided them. Those two have their own digital world to defend. It's up to them. It wouldn't be right for us to go interfering in their duties. I'm sorry it had to come to this… If only we regained our powers, Keke. Then we would help them!" 

"It can't be…" 

************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Ground level.**

[Majin Buu's english background theme plays again] 

D-Reaper goes flipping up into the air and starts somersaulting. She lands on her feet and hops backward on one foot, almost losing balance. Shintomon watches in fear, gasping to himself. 

D-Reaper finally regains her balance and stops. She sighs as she plants her other foot on the ground. D-Reaper stops in a hunched position, and then straightens up with a widened grin on her face. She laughs and claps, but seems the only one present who's amused by anything. 

Shintomon, Rika, Taomon and Celesta X stare off with a mixture of anger and fear. King Devimon could only look on with total annoyance. Dark Magimon was speechless. 

D-Reaper finally stops clapping and stands with her hands to the sides of her dress. A smile forms across her face. 

The D-Reaper has finally been unleashed! But this is childish creature really pose a threat to not just the two Digital Worlds, but also the real world?! 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: This ki is unbelievable! It's the D-Reaper, Matt! We have to postpone our fight. 

Metalla X: Hell no! I've been dying for this confrontation for years! I will not allow some monster to ruin it for me! 

King Devimon: This creature is nothing but a fool. She has no idea of what I'm capable of. 

[A devastating blow is delivered and King Devimon is sent sailing across through a mountain.] 

Magimon: Yes! This is the D-Reaper! Now, I want you to kill those four on the cliff! Make them pay and die! 

Shintomon: We have to move it! Now! 

Celesta X: D-Reaper is able to match my speed?! 

Rika: This just can't be! 

TK: I'm on my way, guys! 

Takato: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty-one! 

**D-Reaper's Rampage Begins! Shintomon is in Despair!**

Guilmon: You don't want to miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Damn! He just had to put a fucking cliffhanger! Argh!! 

Max: Oh well. There's nothing you can do. At least, we got a glimpse of what the D-Reaper looks like. 

Keke: Not something you expected, huh? Anyway, the next chapter should be updated within a day or two. That is unless our humble author doesn't become ill again. 

Max: We send him our regards. At least, he's recovered to post this chapter. Until then, check back and we'll have another chapter posted. 

Coral: Peace everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	2. D Reaper's Rampage Begins! Shintomon is ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. I do own the character named Sonja. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Hey, guys! We'll make this short and sweet. SSJ4T has told me that his plans on the YuGiOh/Tamers/Frontier crossover series are underway. Anyway, the first chapter of that mini-series should be posted sometime before Thanksgiving week. 

Keke: So, in the meantime, we've got plenty of more Digimon Fusion action! The D-Reaper Saga is underway! 

Coral: So, without further ado, let's get on with the fic. Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**D-Reaper's Rampage Begins! Shintomon is in Despair!**

**Digital World**

[Metallica "Sad But True" plays] 

There was a sudden cloud of dust flying over a motionless rocky area. The two fusion warriors land opposite on each side, with dark Metalla X on the right hand corner and Omega X on the left side. The dust clears away as they watch each other. Omega X's right arm hangs limply in front of his body, but his left arm was pulled back as if he were ready to punch. He looks really beaten up and was panting. Electricity flickers from his aura. Metalla X was not in much good shape either. He holds both fists up in a fighting pose while his breathing was labored. 

They were staring over at each other for a few moments, just before Metalla X goes lunging forward at his adversary. As soon as Omega X was about to intercept his attack, his eyes go widen all of a sudden and looks off to the left hand side. He throws up a hand. 

"Matt! Wait!" 

Metalla X promptly stops and gasps. He couldn't understand why Omega X would stop the fight all of a sudden and was curious. 

"Its a ki. A huge ki has just appeared." 

Metalla X looks off into the same direction as Omega X. The fusion warrior of courage was holding up his fists angrily. 

"So its out already! That must be D-Reaper! It's pretty damn obvious now! What a tremendous power!" 

Metalla X slowly lands, not looking away from D-Reaper's direction. As soon as both of his feet touch the ground, he grins. Omega X looks over at him and notices Metalla X beginning to laugh. Omega X watches curiously while he continues laughing. Finally he stops and begins to explain his reasoning of laughing. 

"I wondered how strong D-Reaper would be, but I thought it would be at about this level. We've gotten too strong, Tai. We've become ultimately strong. Did even once you think that Shintomon, who is supposed to be the ultimate power, was good?" 

As he continues, Omega X looks away from behind him back towards D-Reaper's direction. 

"It was opposite. He was surprised by our strength," Metalla X rambles on, "So D-Reaper may look like a fearful opposition to Shintomon, but would look like nothing to us." 

"N-No! You're wrong! There's something abnormal about his ki!" 

"Don't you even try to talk your way through this! I won't allow you to run from this fight!" 

"Matt! You should have realized this yourself." 

Metalla X glares over at him as more dust started to pick up around their positions. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Ground level.**

[Majin Buu's english background theme plays] 

D-Reaper was tapping her foot impatiently while Dark Magimon starts to slowly approach her. The evil sorcerer points to himself as if letting D-Reaper know who he really is. 

"Hey, D-Reaper! I-I'm Dark Magimon. I'm the son of Black Magimon, who created you. It's been a long time since you were sealed in that sphere." 

D-Reaper stops tapping, opens her eyes and looks down at Dark Magimon. The sorcerer smiles and holds up his hands defensively. 

"I'm your master from now on." 

D-Reaper stares over at him with narrow eyes and Magimon's eyes go widen for a second, then he begins laughing nervously. D-Reaper turns around, crossing her arms and turning her back on the sorcerer. 

"Hey! What's wrong?! I'm greeting you, you should greet me back!" 

He runs up towards D-Reaper while shaking his fists into the air angrily. D-Reaper looks away and Magimon runs over to the other side, which causes D-Reaper to turn away again. 

"Hey, I'm talking to you! I'm your master! Hey, D-Reaper!" 

Suddenly, D-Reaper hunches over and starts growling. Dark Magimon takes a few cautious steps to her side. 

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you, D-Reaper?" 

But, D-Reaper's growling continues. She bobs her head up, before her growling got even louder. D-Reaper quickly turns around with her hands over her mouth and makes a scary face with her eyes bulging almost out of her sockets and her tongue sticking right out. Dark Magimon gasps and his eyes nearly pop right out of his head. He goes falling backwards while D-Reaper was making more funny faces. She then turns around and giggles to herself. 

Dark Magimon quickly makes it up to his feet while King Devimon was stepping up towards his side. He glares right over to the D-Reaper. 

"Ha. She's nothing but a fool." 

Celesta X, Rika and Taomon were looking on with confusion on their faces. 

"What is it doing?" asked Celesta X. 

Shintomon was simply glaring over towards D-Reaper with a mix of fear and anger. 

Dark Magimon looks angrily up towards D-Reaper, while making it onto his feet again. 

"What nerve!" 

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

"It is difficult to say why, but its transformation could have been incomplete," said King Devimon, "I had high hopes for this D-Reaper, but this deformed version is nothing more than a waste and an idiot." 

D-Reaper looks right over towards the demon, no longer smiling. 

"Hm? Aww, what's wrong? Do you have a problem to what I just said?" 

D-Reaper turns all the way around and throws her fists into the air, screaming. Then, D-Reaper began hopping around on one foot all around each side. She comes right in front of King Devimon. 

"Do you want to fight me then?" 

D-Reaper doesn't answer, but simply looks over at her new enemy with a smile. 

"You don't know that you'll die," replied King Devimon, "That's why you are a fool." 

D-Reaper still doesn't respond, only smiling. 

Celesta X looks right over towards Shintomon as if she were going to ask him a question. 

"It seems that D-Reaper was a failure, Shintomon?" 

"You think so? This is how D-Reaper acts." 

D-Reaper began to get angry as steam starts coming out from the sides of her head. King Devimon doesn't take his eye off of D-Reaper and takes notice of her steam. 

"Huh?" 

D-Reaper releases more steam, as it became more of a teakettle sound. Its smile now widens into a grin as her eyes glare over and she looks sadistically over to King Devimon. Celesta X and Taomon's eyes widen and they gasp at what was now about to happen next. 

"Hmph! That was a stupid attempt to scare me!" 

Suddenly, D-Reaper pulls back her hand and drives it straight into King Devimon's face. The demon gasps in surprise and was unable to dodge it. D-Reaper's fingers plunge into the demon's eyes and she gouges them out. Dark Magimon cries out in surprise. Celesta X, Rika, Taomon and Shintomon look on with silent horror. King Devimon grabs his face and howls in tremendous pain, his hands covering his now-empty eye sockets. D-Reaper yells excitedly and begins to giggle as she bounces up and down on her right foot. King Devimon staggers forward, still groaning in pain, and goes to swipe at D-Reaper. D-Reaper easily dodges and phases right next to him. D-Reaper goes up from right behind and as soon as King Devimon turned back around, D-Reaper delivers a devastating hard kick to King Devimon. Dark Magimon gasps and barley ducks away from a flying King Devimon. The demon flies overhead and hits the ground, bouncing right through the dust several times before coming to rest at a cliff side. A dust cloud hides behind him while Celesta simply looks on with shock. The same can go for Taomon and Rika. Shintomon's expression still hasn't changed, but his body starts to tremble a little. 

Dark Magimon climbs back to his feet with his eyes widened as ever and his mouth hanging open making gasping noises. The dust clears away and the King of the Devimons was laying face down, embedded by tons of rocks. D-Reaper lands back down with on her tiptoes. She applauds 'herself' smiling. Dark Magimon stares over at the fallen demon. 

"That was spec-spec-spectacular!! You're incredible, D-Reaper! You easily defeated King Devimon!" 

D-Reaper simply ignores him, but continues to bounce around on one foot and hums in triumph. Celesta X and Taomon were both looking on stunned. 

"D-Reaper's ki suddenly exploded! Its incredible," exclaimed Celesta X, "Its too incredible! I can't believe it!" 

Shintomon stands next to them looking on and he looked like as if he were about to regurgitate by the sickening display of the D-Reaper. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Omega X and Metalla X stared on in amazement in the direction of D-Reaper as more dust wind comes by them. 

"Its ki energy suddenly went up," said Omega X, "D-Reaper is not what you expected." 

Metalla X simply stares off in shock with his eyes twitching. He didn't want to admit it but was no starting to worry about the D-Reaper's presence. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Southern gates of Zhuqiaomon**

The group all stopped for a moment as the digimon all turned around to feel the presence of the D-Reaper. Buddamon's eyes widened in shock over what he had just felt. 

"What is it guys?" asked Takato. 

"Its what we feared! Its the D-Reaper!" exclaimed Buddamon, "The D-Reaper has been released out of its seal and it just made it first attack!" 

"Oh no! Rika, Kari and Shintomon are still over there! The D-Reaper will kill them if we don't do something quick!" Takato exclaimed. 

"I'm ready whenever you are, Takatomon!" 

"No! Wait, D-Reaper had just attacked King Devimon and has taken him out of the equation. It seems that the D-Reaper was prematurely been released and might not even obey Dark Magimon just as we expected." 

"So, are you saying that we should just let this one slide and continue our walk towards Zhuqiaomon's lair?" asked Leomon. 

"Yes. But I'm going to let one of you attempt to go over there and lend those three a hand against the D-Reaper." 

"Then I should be the one to go. Since I'm the strongest of the group," TK said, "Patamon and I will go investigate." 

"Then I'm coming as well," Takato said. 

"No. We may need you just in case Zhuqiaomon decides to attack us. After all, I'm nowhere near Zhuqiaomon's level without Shintomon," Buddamon said, "Don't worry. I am sure Rika will be fine, for now, Takato." 

"He's right. She's a pretty tough gal. They don't call her the Digimon Queen for nothing," said Henry. 

"Please, we might really need your help," Jeri replied, "Rika has Kari, Renamon and Shintomon backing her up. Don't worry." 

"You're right. Ok, I agree with the terms. TK, do make sure that Rika and Renamon are fine." 

"I will Takato, you have my word," the blonde-haired young man replied. 

"I'm ready whenever you are, TK," Patamon said. 

"Good luck to you, Takeru. Safe journey," Buddamon stated. 

"Right! Time to fusion evolve, Patamon!" 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

TK's D-3 started to glow and it quickly gave Angemon more power and TK quickly turns into a mass of data. Angemon spreads his arms out as he accepts the spirit of TK's data. 

"Angemon!! Fusion evolve!!" 

They both soon became a massive ball of energy and the feather wings were quickly being replaced by metallic blade-wings. His helmet soon disappeared and gave away to a more cybernetic headpiece decorated with yellow eyes glowing out, not to mention more armor on his body. But it seemed as though this armor was not even heavy at all. Then a sword shaped like a lighting bolt appeared in his hands. He twists it around and then gets into a fighting stance with a electrical bolts striking his body and giving him more energy than he needs. 

"War Angemon!!" 

The Tamers all looked on in awe at what had just occurred. Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Jeri were all looking on speechless. 

"Man, that is like one of the coolest things I have ever seen," said Kazu. 

"I wish I had one of those," said Kenta. 

"I better be heading out my friends," said War Angemon, "I bid you good luck with the sovereign." 

"You becareful, War Angemon," Leomon said, "Don't worry about us. We can pretty much hand this." 

"Wow, cool suit," said Terriermon, "Hey, Henry. Are you ever going to merge with me? Not like I'm rushing you or anything." 

"Time will tell, Terriermon," the blue-haired boy said. "Though, it would be a scary thought." 

_"Wow this is incredible. I don't understand why Zhuqiaomon would be against this. These fusion warriors might just be what we need to defeat the D-Reaper. I always told my master never to make any deals with Dark Magimon. That crafty sorcerer can't be trusted. Well, its time Zhuqiaomon gets a dose of reality,"_Lopmon said to herself. 

As soon as War Angemon flew out from the southern quadrant and headed out towards the skies above, Buddamon got his group together and they were making their way over towards the castle of Zhuqiaomon. It would be only a matter of moments before they would come face to face with the human-loathing super being himself. 

Takato looks down at the ground as Jeri took notice of him. 

"You ok, Takato?" 

"Yeah, just worried about Rika and the others." 

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. She's a tough gal. All you need to worry is facing this sovereign. Okay? No more being down on yourself." 

"You're right. I shouldn't be worried. This is Rika we are talking about. I'm sure her and the others are doing just fine!" 

_"The same can go for Davis. I haven't heard anything from him yet. I hope he's doing alright as well,"_ Sonja thought. 

"Yo, what's biting you, Sonja?" Kazu asked. 

"Yeah, what gives?" Guardromon said. 

Sonja simply turns around and continues to walk along with the group while heading towards the gateways of the digimon sovereign of the south quadrant. 

War Angemon was flying across the landscape while picking up the energy signals from Celesta X and D-Reaper. They were over in the northern section. He would have to get there as soon as possible before any harm comes to them. 

_"Just hang in there, Kari! I'm on my way. Plus I promised Takato to check on Rika. I just wonder how they are going to fare against the D-Reaper. I wonder what this D-Reaper looks like. Well there's no time to ask myself questions. Time is of essence here,"_TK said to himself in War Angemon's thoughts. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

[Puddle in the Mudd "Control" plays] 

Omega X flies back and lands. He quickly leaps into the air again, but the ground that he was standing on was quickly shattered away. Metalla X lands in the new dust cloud and lunges at Omega X, screaming. He pulls back his arm to punch, but Omega X catches it. When Omega X counters with a punch of his own, Metalla X catches that one and they are locked with one another, while holding each other's fists. 

"Matt! We shouldn't be doing this! We're responsible for that monster's release!" 

"Why should I care?! That has nothing to do with our fight!" 

"It will kill everyone we know. Both in our world and the two digital worlds! Everyone! That also includes Mimi and Dimitri!" 

Metalla X struggles with that for a second and then screams out. 

"SHUT UP!!" 

He goes to knee Omega X hard in the midsection. 

"Shut up!!" 

He pulls back his arm and elbows Omega X in the face. 

"SHUT UP!!" 

Omega X goes flying back, but quickly catches himself. Metalla X chases right after him and the fight begins again a few yards back. 

"I allowed myself to be charmed by Dark Magimon in order to get rid of that weakness!" 

As soon as he speaks, Metalla X goes on with a punch offensive, but Omega X manages to dodge each hit. 

"I don't care what happens to anyone!" 

He finishes with one more strong punch that Omega X was able to catch. 

"You liar!!" 

This quickly catches Metalla X by surprise. 

"You are lying, damn it!!" 

Omega X punches Metalla X right in the face and sends Metalla X falling back. He crashes into the ground, causing a huge indention into the ground. Omega X stands over him while Metalla X was slowly getting to his knees and angrily glares up at him. 

"You didn't completely sell your soul." 

Metalla X stands up and spits some blood to the side. He wipes more blood from his chin, but leaves his fist to cover most of his face, glaring at Omega X over his arm. They stare at each other, and, finally, Metalla X drops his hand. He turns towards Omega X, grinning. 

"I understand. We're just putting off this fight. It looks like you're more worried about D-Reaper than concentrating on this fight." 

"Matt! Alright!" 

Metalla X holds out his hand. 

"Give me some of your energy. I could use it, since we're going to need as much power to fight this thing." 

"Sure thing, Matt. I'm so glad that you finally came to your senses!" 

As soon as Omega X turns to place his hand over his chest, while Metalla X was walking up from behind him. 

"If we can work together, I'm sure we can defeat D-Reaper," said Omega X. 

Metalla X quickly clenches his fist and then holds it out with his other arm, as if he were about to hit a baseball. Omega X smiles as he began to absorb some of his own power, in order to transfer it to Metalla X. But then, Metalla X executes a forearm smash to the back of Omega X's head. He cries out in surprise and pain, as his eyes widen and his mouth hanging open. He falls to the ground, quickly de-evolving back into Tai and Agumon. They both land with a thud and looked just about out of it. Metalla X stands over them with his arms held up. 

"Even you had to let your guard down when you got tired." 

He reaches down and begins absorbing some of Tai's former crest energy. He stares at his body, which began to glow with a golden aura and it explodes with a metallic blue aura instead. The new aura had more sparks of electricity running through it. The recovery alone causes his strength to jump, which causes him to release a small shockwave that blows dust around him. He then looks right down at the two fallen heroes. 

"I let D-Reaper loose. I'll take care of it." 

He then stakes a few steps away, stops but doesn't look back at Tai. 

"I'll finish the fight with you later…" 

He looks back with a grin on his grin. 

"…If I'm still alive that is…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Ground level.**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Celesta X, Taomon and Rika all stare out in fear and amazement at D-Reaper. Shintomon was just about the same way. 

"Incredible! Just incredible! Well, D-Reaper, you have to do what I tell you. I'm your new master!" 

D-Reaper looks over at the sorcerer hold her holds up to her face and stick her tongue out at him. Dark Magimon angrily glares, clenching his teeth. D-Reaper waves her hands at Dark Magimon. 

"Do you think that you can rebel against me?" 

D-Reaper suddenly stops for a moment with a confused look on her face. 

"I studied my father's notes. I've memorized the spell that will imprison you in the sphere." 

"Huh?" 

"I bet you don't want to go back in there right?" 

"Eh?" 

D-Reaper quickly straightens out her face, smiling. She bows, while Dark Magimon looks on laughing. 

"Alright! That's what I wanted to see!" 

"Shintomon… It looks like D-Reaper is still a child," said Rika, "If we kill Dark Magimon, maybe he won't be so bad." 

Shintomon looks right over towards them with a serious look on his face. 

"That won't work, Rika! Without Dark Magimon, we won't be able to re-imprison D-Reaper!" 

The Supreme guardian looks back towards Dark Magimon and D-Reaper, watching the two reconcile their differences. 

"D-Reaper is a terrible monster despite its appearance. Eventually, Dark Magimon won't be able to control D-Reaper and he will have to return it back into the sphere. We'll have to wait until then. Theres nothing I can do, and I'm a Supreme guardian. I'm higher than the sovereigns themselves. I hate myself. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen! I was sure that we could have defeated Dark Magimon and prevent D-Reaper's resurrection. If I'd known that your fusion warriors surpassed my power, we could have used that other method, too!" 

"That other method?" asked Celesta X. 

"No, it's too late. We won't be able to escape D-Reaper. Neither of us will survive!" 

Celesta X quickly turns around to face him and clenches her fists. 

"What are you talking about?! The least we can do it get away from here!" 

Dark Magimon points out towards Shintomon and the others, while D-Reaper looked up curiously. Shintomon looks down gasping in shock. 

"Alright! D-Reaper, this is your first mission! Kill those four!" 

Shintomon's eyes go wide and he gasps. Celesta X's expression was much similar. Rika and Taomon were just stunned, period. D-Reaper takes a step forward, throwing her arms into the air, and begins screaming out like a little girl. Celesta X turns and quickly snatches Shintomon by the air. Taomon does the same by grabbing Rika. 

"We have to get out of here now!" exclaimed Celesta X. 

"Good call!" replied Rika, "Lets get the hell out of here, Taomon!" 

"I'm with you!" 

The digimon's aura flared up as they flew across the skies and were traveling over such a long distance away from the area that D-Reaper was standing. They were now long gone within the distance. D-Reaper smiles as she watches them flee. 

"We'll be alright! I'm pretty confident on my speed," said Celesta X. 

"You okay, Rika?" 

"Yeah. I think so. I should be fine." 

Dark Magimon angrily shakes his fists right over at D-Reaper and began scolding her. 

"What the hell are you doing, D-Reaper?! They're getting away!" 

D-Reaper leans forward with one leg back as if she were about to do a sprint and suddenly rockets herself into the air, throwing up a huge cloud of dust. Dark Magimon hacks and coughs, then finally looks up and sees that everyone was gone. 

"Huh? Where did everyone go?!" 

D-Reaper raced through the air. She quickly gains right on them, and they both looked back. They see nobody behind them and shifted their focus ahead again. Their eyes go widen in disbelief. Suddenly D-Reaper stopped right in front of the group. D-Reaper makes a face and the digimon stare at her in stunned horror. 

"That's impossible!!" 

"How did it do that?!" 

Shintomon gasps in complete shock and watches as D-Reaper pulls back an arm. 

"You two die!!" 

Celesta X and Taomon watch on still stunned by D-Reaper's speed and doesn't make an attempt to move away. They both get smashed in the head by D-Reaper's fists. The two digimon go flying down and plummeted to the ground below. Taomon was able to hold onto Rika on the way down and Celesta X landed hard and lies next to them. Both were now buried by tons of rock. 

Shintomon cries out in fear and shock. He turns away from the digimon team and then back to D-Reaper, who floats just above him with her arms and legs spread. Unable to fight or escape, Shintomon simply stares in horror with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

Is there any escape from D-Reaper's deadly rampage? The losses are now beginning and can Shintomon put a stop to the D-Reaper? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

Shintomon: Is there any stopping the D-Reaper?! 

Magimon: There's no stopping my father's creation! He has created the ultimate destroyer! Now kill Shintomon, D-Reaper! 

Celesta X: I won't go down without a fight, Magimon! You're plans will be put to a halt! 

Metalla X: Let's stop D-Reaper, Tai… We'll postpone this fight… 

Omega X: Really?! Awesome! Now, we better keep our guards up… 

[Omega X is knocked out unconscious by none other than Metalla X himself.] 

Metalla X: Sorry, Tai. This battle is mine. I caused the D-Reaper to be reawakened. It's time to atone for my sins… 

Takato: Is this the Sovereign?! 

Zhuqiaomon: Humans! Prepare to suffer the consequences! You shall burn in hell! 

Magimon: My ship is destroyed! Who in the hell destroyed my ship?! 

Metalla X: It was I. 

Henry: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty-two! 

**Hikari on the Brink of Death! Mega Gargomon's Ultimate Evolution!**

Mega Gargomon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: The action heats up next time! Damn, another cliffhanger. Thanks a lot, author… 

Keke: Just when we were about to get into the good part. 

Coral: Don't worry. I'm sure the next chapter will be worth the wait… 

Max: Damn right! I'm not going to wait! 

Keke: Until then, we're out! Be sure to check out the Zero Two fic. Another chapter has been added there. 

Coral: Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	3. Hikari on the Brink of Death! Mega Gargo...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. I do own the character named Sonja. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Nothing much to say, but to read this fic. It's the set-up to perhaps one of the most emotional moments throughout the series. For any that is a fan of Matt, then the next chapter is for you. Let me warn you that it will be sad. Until then, enjoy this fic. 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Hikari on the Brink of Death! Mega Gargomon's Ultimate Evolution!**

**Dark Magimon's ship. Ground level.**

D-Reaper was still in the sky above Shintomon with her arms and legs spread out. Shintomon watches helplessly and staring up in fear. He slowly backs away, but D-Reaper seems to be moving forward a bit. Dark Magimon watches on laughing maniacally and was looking forward to seeing his archenemy about to die. 

"This is great, D-Reaper! Kill him! Kill him!" 

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Shintomon stops moving and quickly adopts a fighting pose while D-Reaper continually moves slowly towards him. Shintomon glances down towards the crater on the ground, at which both Taomon and Celesta X were resting. They were remaining still, but slowly began to move. Rika was slowly regaining her senses and looks up to Taomon. 

"Are you okay, Taomon?" 

"I'm fine, but I've never felt anything so painful…" 

"D-Reaper gave… us… quite a blow," Celesta X muttered. 

"Wheres Shintomon?" Rika asked. 

D-Reaper begins to laugh and scream as she starts to puff out her own stomach, which was now inches away from Shintomon, but he stands away with his arms up in defense. D-Reaper starts to approach much closer to Shintomon. Finally, Shintomon cries out and throws up his right hand, hitting D-Reaper in the face with a gust of wind. D-Reaper's head is thrown back, but not even forced away by Shintomon. Dark Magimon looks on gasping. 

After a few moments, D-Reaper sits back up, still smiling. Shintomon gasps in shock. He lowers his head, watching in complete terror. D-Reaper has a devilish grin on her face and suddenly claps both hands with Shintomon's head in the middle. Shintomon grunts out in surprise and pain as they hit. D-Reaper slowly removes her hands as Shintomon's face was now all battered. His eyes were completely shut and his mouth hangs open in another painful grunt. D-Reaper pulls back a fist and clenches it. Instead of punching him, D-Reaper smashes him in the head causing Shintomon to go plummeting down into the rocky ground below sending up dust and debris flying as a result. 

"No! Shintomon!" Rika cried out. 

"We've got to stop that thing before he kills Shintomon," Taomon said. 

"If only we can withstand this pain… I tell you. It's unreal," replied Celesta X. 

"We better hurry or we're going to lose him." 

D-Reaper looks on laughing and screaming happily. Shintomon races out of the dust cloud. He appears right in front of D-Reaper again. This caught the monster by surprise. Shintomon throws his hands together at the wrist towards D-Reaper's midsection; he powers up a red ki-blast and shoots it out. The blast seemingly goes right though D-Reaper, blowing a hole right through her and continuing on. Shintomon was forced to shield his own eyes from the bright explosion and all can be seen is a bright, pink light in the sky. The ball slowly shrinks and fades away. Shintomon gasps and looks right up at D-Reaper, gasping once again. 

D-Reaper has been thrown back and is laying on his back in midair. She quickly rights herself, not even having a single scratch on her. She goes flying right back to Shintomon. 

"Oh shit!! I can't penetrate it!!" 

Shintomon's eyes twitch as he goes staring right up at D-Reaper. D-Reaper pulls back and smashes her own head into Shintomon's. Shintomon once again goes falling and screams all the way down. Celesta X and Taomon watch on helplessly. 

"Shintomon!!" 

"Oh no!!" 

Shintomon goes crashing into a nearby cliff and it causes a small explosion as a result. Dark Magimon looks on laughing to himself. 

"That's awesome, D-Reaper! Now kill him! Kill him!" 

Celesta X and Taomon look on angrily, as they lowered their heads and unleashed powerful aura waves all around them, throwing up rocks all around them. 

"You two be careful," said Rika. 

They both struggled to their feet while staggering forward and groaning in pain along the way. They almost collapsed but were taking deep breaths and look back up. 

"Shintomon. He had sacrificed himself for us," Taomon said. 

"Yeah, but he isn't dead yet. D-Reaper was just toying with him. I have a bad feeling that D-Reaper's true power has not been displayed just yet." 

D-Reaper starts celebrating in midair, while Shintomon struggles to get back up from the fallen rubble that was covering him. His breathing was ragged and labored as the last of the rocks fall away. He then hears something and looks up to see D-Reaper descending. D-Reaper abruptly stops laughing and has a self-confident grin on her face. Shintomon glares fearfully and once again climbs up to his feet. 

"Damn you…" 

Shintomon clenches his fists tightly, along with his teeth and shuts his eyes as if he were about to charge up his ki. D-Reaper slowly walks up forward, her feet making imprints in the rock in every step. Shintomon concentrates as D-Reaper approaches. Suddenly, Shintomon's eyes shoot open, glowing a bright blue. D-Reaper is thrown back with a surprised grunt. 

_"How did you like that?!"_

But D-Reaper rights herself back, smiling. Shintomon was now out of ideas and gasps in horror as D-Reaper sets her feet back down. D-Reaper scratches her face and Shintomon steps back, taking a fighting pose despite the futility of it. D-Reaper holds up her right hand and clenches a fist at her side with the other in a fighting pose. She begins to walk forward and Shintomon starts backing away. D-Reaper flashes a devilish grin again and her eyes glow red. Shintomon contorts in pain and screams. This causes him to go flying back through the ground and skimming away into the distance. He was so close to the ground that there was a ton of dust cloud surrounding him while sliding through the rock. Dark Magimon watches happily, but is surprised to see Shintomon racing towards him. 

"What?!" 

He turns to run and was almost hit by Shintomon. He sees Shintomon lying motionless and face-first in the dirt. In fact, the Supreme guardian was only a few feet away from the sorcerer. 

"Huh? You came all the way back here. Lets see how you are doing." 

The sorcerer walks up towards Shintomon, who twitches a little, but doesn't open his eyes. 

"Does it hurt that much, Shintomon?" 

He begins nudging Shintomon's shoulder with his foot. He quickly hears a notice and looks up to see D-Reaper descending again. 

"What?! She's back." 

D-Reaper lands right on top of Shintomon, her foot knocking Dark Magimon out of the way. Shintomon cries out in pain with his eyes shooting out wide open. He groans in pain. Dark Magimon comes running up. 

"What are you doing napping here? One wouldn't think that you were king of the digital universes." 

Shintomon simply ignores the sorcerer's taunts and slowly tries to lift himself up, but fails and collapses onto the ground. Dark Magimon began to laugh once again. 

"This feels great! Maybe I should finish him off now!" 

Suddenly, two screams ring out and Dark Magimon looks over to see both Celesta X and Taomon with their feet outstretched. They both collided with D-Reaper, knocking it away. Dark Magimon screams and runs away. 

"Are you alright, Shintomon?" asked Celesta X. 

Shintomon slowly looks back over with his shoulder with a weak smile. Dark Magimon stops running and looks back over towards the two digimon. 

"Damn and it was just getting good." 

Meanwhile, D-Reaper, who didn't even fall over but instead caught her balance by standing on one foot, looks back over towards Taomon and Celesta X. 

The digimon gasp while D-Reaper chart-wheeled herself back over towards where they were standing. She jumps back to her feet beside the two digimon and puffs off her face to get rid of the imprints left by their feet. She turns towards them, laughing. They looked on with shock and fear, with their arms up in fighting poses. 

_"What is it?! That's didn't even hurt it at all?"_Taomon asked in thought. 

_"Its like we're hitting nothing but ooze itself! This is impossible,"_Celesta X said to herself. 

D-Reaper once again flashes a devilish grin and coldly speaks. 

"You two are in the way! You disappear!" 

The two digimon go flying forward with their arms outstretched, but Shintomon goes screaming on. 

"Hikari!! Renamon!! Look out!!" 

D-Reaper throws her hands forward and throws out a blue stream of ki at both Celesta X and Taomon, which they easily pass through. However, when they were just a few inches away, what basically looked like a beam of light turns into a ball of blue and white ki that quickly expands with Celesta X trapped inside of it but sending Taomon flying back to where Rika was laying. Taomon de-evolved back to Renamon and was laid in front of her Tamer. She held onto the neon-colored fox to prevent her from getting caught by the ki ball. 

"Renamon!! Kari!!" 

Celesta X screams as she rides the ki ball that's bigger than her. Shintomon watches helplessly as the ball curves into the air. Dark Magimon watches and laughs maniacally. 

"I can't see her anymore! I hope she falls off the edge of this digital plane field!" 

The ki ball continues into the sky with Celesta X to even escape her way through it. 

Shintomon slowly climbs onto his hands and knees while looking back over his shoulder. His eyes flash blue and the ki ball explodes. Celesta X goes falling out of the sky, through some trees and onto the floor of a nearby forest. Shintomon lies back down on the ground with an exhausted look on his face. He looks over towards that direction. 

"Please… survive… Hikari… We're going to need you…" 

With that said, Shintomon's eyes close and he falls back down onto the ground face-first. 

"Hey?! Did you just do something?" asked Dark Magimon. 

Shintomon doesn't respond as he was laid out. 

Meanwhile, Kari and Gatomon were both layed out in the forest after de-evolving from their fusion form. They were just about in the same state as Shintomon, either dead of knocked out completely unconscious. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku Dragon Hotel. Cafeteria**

The remaining Digi-Destined were dining in at the hotel's cafeteria. They were just about to finish up. From there, they would depart and make their way over to Izzy's hotel room. 

Yolei had finished a second plate of spaghetti and meatballs. Hawkmon looked on with a rather displeased look on his face. The others had finished eating and were waiting for the ravenous one. 

"What? What's with the silent treatment all of a sudden?" Yolei asked. 

"We've been waiting here for an hour," Sora said. "I think we should get going. It's not like this cafeteria offered the best food." 

"You can say that again. I think those mashed potatoes are cramping my stomach," Gomamon muttered. 

"I say we go. We don't want to keep Izzy waiting for long. Now do we, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked. 

"Ok. It's just been too long since I had a spaghetti meal. Ready to go, troops?" 

"Oh boy. Troops. Now I feel like I'm in the military," Joe said. "I've gotta shake that bad image out." 

"I'm still wondering about this Shibumi person," Mimi said. "I think I've heard that name somewhere before." 

"Maybe a designer company?" Palmon suggested. 

"I doubt Izzy would want anything to do with fashion, Palmon," Biyomon said. 

"Whatever Izzy has to tell us, it's important. We shouldn't take this too lightly," said Sora. "So. I say we go see what he has to tell us and we'll decide where to go from there. Understood?" 

"Yeah." 

"You know. We really have to consider the fact that half of our group are in that other digital world for the sake of our planet." 

"Sora, you're forgetting that our team consist four of the powerful true fusion warriors," Joe said. "They'll succeed and return home." 

"I just hope you're right, Joe." 

"Aren't I always right?" 

"Not all the time," Gomamon said. "But don't worry, you haven't jinxed us." 

_"I just hope you're right, Joe,"_ Sora thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Southern Gates of Zhuqiaomon**

The whole group was discussing who would enter with Buddamon to confront the sovereign. There was a bit of tension, mainly between Suzie and Henry. 

"But I want to go with you," Suzie said, "Please, let me go with you." 

"No. You can't Suzie. It's too dangerous. I want you to stay here." 

"But, can at least Lopmon stay here?" 

"I'm sorry, Suzie. I have to go confront my master. I was one of his servants. Maybe I can try to talk some sense into him. Besides Zhuqiaomon would let no one else enter except with my permission." 

"Then, Terriermon can stay right?" 

"I'm so sorry, Suzie. But I have to stay with Henry and back up him in case ol' grumpy decides to kick our butts." 

"Then, that means I would be the only one staying hewe! I can't stay out here alone! Please, let me go with you." 

Just as Suzie was about to run up towards Henry, he turns around and raises a hand causing Suzie to fall back with a surprised look on her face. Everyone was just as shocked. Suzie sits down on the ground. 

"Just what is he talking about?" Jeri asked. 

"No kidding," Sonja replied, "We just can't leave the poor thing out here alone." 

"If she were to come with us, then it would make things a lot harder than it seems," explained Henry. 

"Then, in that case, we'll look after her," said Kazu. 

"Are you sure?" asked Henry. 

"Sure, while you guys go and confront this sovereign, you can leave this whole guarding the lady for me and Kenta." 

"We're really good with kids, anyways," replied Kenta. 

"We'll be responsible citizens for looking out for somebody's little sister," said Kazu. 

"Ha! You two bozos are actually being responsible?" Sonja asked sarcastically. 

"Can it, Sonja!" the two boys cried out. 

"Alright, its in agreement. These two and Guardromon shall watch over Suzie. Meanwhile, the rest of us will go and confront the Sovereign. This should be more than enough. Lets go," said Buddamon. 

"Good luck guys! Win another one for the good guys!" exclaimed Kazu. 

"Don't go dying on us!" Kenta called out. 

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for believing in us," said Takato. 

Buddamon lead the three Tamers, the half-artificial and the four digimon through the pathway. Suddenly, a bubble formed around them and it was soon bringing them across the pathway. The others looked over to Henry, who was visibly angry. 

"I can't believe Suzie had to come. She has no business being here in the Digital World. It's too dangerous for her. We should just hurry up, confront this stupid sovereign, find Calumon, find the others and go home! Plus, I'm sure the others can take care of the D-Reaper." 

"You know you're right about one thing. We got a whole army of fusion warriors on our side, and they should be more than enough to beat this D-Reaper. We got other important things to do. But I just hope Rika will make it through. She happens to be in the line of fire as we speak." 

"Don't worry, Takato," said Buddamon, "Just focus on this mission. Rika can pretty much defend and handle herself." 

"He's right. She's not your usual damsel in distress anyway," said Jeri, "She's tough. We got a mission on our hands." 

Takato nods his head and begins telling himself not to worry so much and to concentrate more on the current mission. 

"Besides, we're all going to see each other again and we're going home after this is all said and done," said Guilmon, "Plus your dad promised me Guilmon bread if we were to come back." 

"That's true. If I should have confidence in myself, then we all should have confidence in each other." 

The whole group nodded towards each other as they gazed over towards the castle lair of the southern sovereign himself, Zhuqiaomon. 

"So, Terriermon, you think you're up for this fight, little guy?" asked Sonja. 

"Me? You're kidding me? I'm ready for anything as long as I'm at Henry's side. We're pretty much the unstoppable dynamic duo. And I'm not talking about Batman & Robin either." 

"Well, like they always say, the smallest always end up being the best. Patamon sure showed me," Leomon said. 

"Thanks for the compliments. So, are we there yet?" 

"We are drawing very close, my friend," said Buddamon, "Very close indeed." 

As soon as the bubble was getting closer and closer to the lair, the sovereign could easily sense their presence. A fiery blast comes flaring up from within the lair as a dark, corruptive voice spoke. 

"**So these digimon rely on the power of humans alone to gain more strength. Well, I won't this abomination to continue! I shall bring an end to this! The traitors shall not be forgive for protecting the humans**." 

The group already reached over towards the door as Lopmon and Buddamon stepped forward towards the door. As soon as they did that, the door opened up and it lead them directly towards the lair itself. The digimon were beginning to pick up a very powerful presence from within the lair. As soon as they reached, the next door opened and they finally made it into the lair. Lopmon bows and turns towards the shrine. 

"Oh my sovereign. I call forth upon you." 

"**Trespassers! You actually have the gull to enter my holy chamber grounds?! Well, you're now going to suffer the ultimate punishment! You dare to bring in the human filth into my shrine?!**" 

The fire within the lair started to flare up and a huge monster revealed itself. The sovereign turned out to be a giant, phoenix bird with digi-cores surrounding his body. 

"Sovereign, we have come to find the one named Calumon, the bearer of digivolution itself." 

"**Ha! You actually think I would know? I do not know where he is, but you have led these humans into my lair! You shall not be unpunished, Buddamon! And since I don't see Shintomon, there should be no reason to why I should just destroy you now and bring my attention to these worthless humans**!" 

"Alright guys! I'm not afraid of this flaming turkey! Lets get ready to matrix evolve! Now!" 

Takato and Henry quickly pulled out their D-Arks and slashed their cards through them. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash!! Matrix Evolution!!" 

**Matrix Evolution**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Guilmon shinka!! Growlmon!! Growlmon matrix shinka!! War Growlmon!!" 

"Terriermon shinka!! Gargomon!! Gargomon matrix shinka!! Rapidmon!!" 

Jeri pulls out her D-Ark and slashes a card of her own through hers. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash!! Super Evolution Plug-In S!!" 

**Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Leomon warp shinka!! Cyberleomon!!" 

The three newly evolved digimon stood in front of their Tamers while facing off the mighty sovereign, Zhuqiaomon. Sonja also stepped up to the plate and stood side by side with the evolved digimon. 

"**So, is this what you maggots call evolution?! You relied on the help of humans to gain this incredible power, but its not enough to stop my wrath! I will take each of you down one by one!**" 

_"I've never felt such strength before,"_Cyberleomon said in thought,_"Though he's not as threatening as a monster like Burizalor, but his presence still puts chills to anyone's spine."_

_"Whoa. This is going to take a lot of effort,"_Sonja said to herself,_"What a frightening power! But I don't care; I'm going to take him on with everything I have. And he dares call me a maggot?! Well, I'm sure going to show him what I'm made of. I am not ordinary human."_

The five warriors stood facing off against Zhuqiaomon as they were about to prepare themselves for one of their toughest battles ever. Either, they would come out victorious or become another set of flashes in the frying pan. 

_"I just hope Rika is doing well. I really wish I didn't leave her side,"_Takato thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Ground level.**

Dark Magimon begins laughing manically, as he spoke up. 

"I like how this is turning out! You tried to get in my way, but I really should thank you. Without the digimon you brought, I wouldn't have resurrected D-Reaper this fast." 

Still out, Shintomon obviously didn't respond and was completely out cold. After a pause, Dark Magimon rambles on. 

"The least I can do is show my gratitude is to kill you myself." 

He starts to loom right over the fallen Shintomon with his arms about to grab him. 

"I'm sure my father, who was killed by you, will be overjoyed to see this very moment." 

He holds his hands out over Shintomon and was about to kill him, but the Supreme guardian eye's twitch. Dark Magimon screams and pulls his hands back, but nothing else comes out of Shintomon. 

"Well I've had enough. D-Reaper, you can go ahead and kill Shintomon yourself." 

[Deftones "Shove It" plays] 

Just as D-Reaper turned around to face Dark Magimon, a spear plunges through D-Reaper as Dark Magimon's eyes go wide. 

"Eh?!" 

The sorcerer steps back with fear in his eyes while D-Reaper stood there completely unfazed. Magimon was starting to go into complete shock. 

"Wha… Wha… Wha… Wha… Wha… Wha… What?!" 

He looks right behind the D-Reaper to see none other than King Devimon with his arm still out after throwing the spear. His chest heaves and his eyes have obviously regenerated by some sort of dark magic he had used. 

"Ah! King Devimon! I can't believe you're still alive! How dare you do that?!" 

King Devimon doesn't respond and looks right over towards D-Reaper, who was still staring down at the spear. 

************************************************************************************* 

Suddenly, a light appeared over the horizon and it is revealed to be none other than War Angemon. He scans the ground while flying over 

"That's weird. They should be around here somewhere." 

He then looks up and seems something within the distance. A smile comes across his face. 

"That's got to be them!" 

With that said, he goes diving for the air and drops his aura at the same time, to keep his power hidden. He slowly walks over the edge of the cliff and peer over to the side. 

"I wonder what's going on? I don't see Kari but I do see Rika. She looks fine and Renamon looks to be out. That's a good sign. Takato would be pleased to hear about that. But I don't see Kari. Is she fighting one of Magimon's henchmen elsewhere? I see Magimon and King Devimon, so is that them? What the hell is that slimy thing?!" 

He looks ahead and clearly sees Magimon hopping up and down as if he were angry. 

"Maybe he's mad that Kari already beat them. That's a possibility. But why aren't they dead? It doesn't make sense, she didn't even kill them off?" 

War Angemon jumps down to the side of the cliff and at a much lower ki, resuming to crawl forward. He pauses when he reaches the edge. He now has a better view of King Devimon, Magimon and the D-Reaper. He ducks under behind some rocks. 

"I wonder what the hell is going on? I've never seen that slimy creature, maybe another henchman? No! That's got to be the D-Reaper! If that's the case then Kari must be in trouble, but then again, why would it have a spear through its chest and Magimon looking visibly upset. Did Kari foil their plans already? But why would she leave Rika and Renamon behind. Something doesn't sound right." 

Just then, he looks right up to the cliff and noticed the two same statues of none other than Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon. He gasped in surprise and runs up towards the statues. 

"Whoa! That's Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon. I wonder how they turned to stone! Man, I've got to get these guys free!" 

He went over to examine the two statues and tried some of his healing powers, but all came to no avail. For some reason, his magical healing powers weren't reviving Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon. 

"Did D-Reaper do this to them? I wouldn't doubt it. If D-Reaper can do something like this, we're seriously in deep trouble. I don't see Matt and Tai, they probably are somewhere within the Digital World taking out their frustrations on each other. I was totally against those two fighting." 

He quickly peers over the mountain to see that Dark Magimon was still hopping and nothing has really changed. 

"Whew. It looks like they haven't noticed me. I better check this out. Maybe I can get a better understanding of this whole situation." 

Dark Magimon was angrily clenching his fists as King Devimon slowly stalks forward. 

"Magimon, this thing, this D-Reaper will never be fit to serve you! Someday, he'll stop following your orders and your magic will be no good against him." 

But the evil sorcerer simply glares at him angrily, clenching his fists tightly. He looks back to see D-Reaper, still staring right down at the spear. 

"If you don't kill him now, then something terrible will happen!" 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" 

"What?!" 

"How dare you say this to my D-Reaper?!" 

The sorcerer points over to his former slave while clenching his teeth angrily. 

"But, Magimon… Why?" 

"How dare you! I don't need you anymore, King Devimon!" 

Suddenly, D-Reaper pulls the spear right out of her chest and pulls it out. Both King Devimon and Dark Magimon look on with shock. D-Reaper discards the spear. 

"No! How is it still living?!" Rika exclaimed. 

"D-Reaper, are you al right?" asked Dark Magimon. 

D-Reaper turns around and Dark Magimon gasps at the large hole in her chest. The hole slowly closes and within seconds, it appears that the injury never happened at all. 

"What?! No!" King Devimon exclaimed. 

"Impossible… What the hell is that thing made of?" Rika pondered while holding onto Renamon. 

D-Reaper simply smiles with Dark Magimon shocked as ever. The sorcerer than begins to laugh happily while hopping up and down. 

"Amazing! Amazing! My father made an incredible monster!" 

King Devimon simply stares right over in shock, while D-Reaper grins and narrows her eyes right over towards the demon. It's voice transforms from child-like into something similar to a borg's. 

"Subject classified… King Devimon… You shall be deleted…" 

Dark Magimon watches anxiously as D-Reaper takes a step forward, while King Devimon simply stares right over in shock. Shintomon was still laid out on the ground, completely unconscious. 

Rika was still looking on with stunned silence while holding an unconscious Renamon in her arms. War Angemon was just as shocked and was unable to speak but choked on his own words. 

Meanwhile, Kari and Gatomon were completely out cold as digimon started to crowd around them curiously, but not savagely. The two were unable to move, but were barely breathing. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Tai and Agumon remained knocked out in the battlefield, as Metalla X stares into the hole in the ship's floor that leads to the fourth stage. 

"If I destroy this seal, I should be able to enter Magimon's ship. After I enter and destroy it, I should be at the same place as D-Reaper. I can't even feel Celesta X's ki anymore." 

He looks up at the ship's entrance. 

"I can't forgive myself. It was my fault." 

He looks back over his shoulder and towards the fallen Tai. 

"Tai…" 

He quickly turns away and walks up to the center of the fourth stage entrance, while charging up his ki. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**The Central Digiverse. The Grand Digital Planet**

X stood with a tense look on his masked face. Though his mask concealed his emotions, he was definitely anxious over the turn of events. He feared the worst for Celesta X and the condition of Tai. 

"Shintomon… I'm sorry, my friend… I should have gone myself. You should have let me go out there to aid the Digi-Destined…" 

"It's not you're fault, X…" 

"Keke… I know this is Tai's responsibility. But there's times that I need to relive my former glory. But I made an agreement. After we had perished in a battle years ago, the power that be granted to return our spirits to our old bodies on one condition…" 

"We wouldn't be allowed to get ourselves involved in anyone else's duties… I helped train Tai and he's far surpassed my expectations. I expected that to happen. But, now. With the D-Reaper released, it looks like I'll have to break this agreement." 

"But…" 

"I don't care if it kills me! I have to go and aid my protégé!" 

"Listen… I think we should remain calm now… Do you sense my father's ki?" 

"Yes. He just revived himself." 

"He's getting ready to face his crimes." 

"So, Matt is finally going to repent for his sins? It's been a long time coming. He's going to fight the D-Reaper, alone? It will be suicide, but we can depend on him…" 

"Don't forget. My father is capable of pulling off impossible odds, just like Tai would." 

"Not to mention Kari and TK. Those four have really stepped up a notch. The multiple worlds rest on your shoulders, Matt…" 

"You can do it, father." 

************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Lair**

[Saliva "Click Click Boom" plays] 

The mighty fiery sovereign watches as the four warriors all charged up towards him. He could only laugh at their attempt and began powering up his digicores. 

"**Bring it on, maggots! Show me the depth of your true power! I want to see if these despicable humans were enough to unleash your hidden, maximum powers!**" 

"Everyone! Attack at the same time!" exclaimed War Growlmon. 

"I'll start it off! Rapid Fire!!" 

"Fist of Justice!!" 

Sonja simply powers up and shoots out a powerful energy blast by cupping both of her hands. 

"Atomic Blaster!!" 

As soon as all four energy attacks nailed Zhuqiaomon, they all made direct contact but were still not enough to put away the powerful sovereign as they heard a deep laugh. The dust cloud cleared away and Zhuqiaomon unleashed his fiery power to see his way through. 

"**Is that the best you insects got?! What a waste! Your powers are like mosquito bites!**" 

"Aww man! No way! He was able to phase out our digimon's attacks," said Henry, "This sovereign s going to be tough." 

"Yeah, since the Atomic Blaster had no affect on him. What are we going to do now guys?" Takato pondered. 

"**I'll tell you what you can do! And that's simply surrender yourselves to me and maybe I might show a little pity, but you won't go unpunished! You honestly think that your pets can overpower me? I think not!**" 

"Sovereign! Please, don't do this! They are not at fault! Dark Magimon has unleashed the D-Reaper and the Digital World could very well be at danger!" 

"**Silence, Lopmon! Your betrayal has angered me! What makes you think I will ever trust you again? Magimon made a deal to never interfere with my plans! And that deal remains as it stands today! He has not interfered and his business shall is not mine to worry about! Now, prepare for the ultimate digimon roasting! Who wants to die first?!**" 

"I can't reason with him. What are we going to do?" Lopmon asked. 

"I'll tell you what we're going to do! We're going to do what it takes to defeat the sovereign to whatever it takes!" exclaimed Takato. "Isn't that right, Henry?" 

"Uhhh, yeah." 

"**I think not! Feel my wrath!! Phoenix Fire!!**" 

As soon as he said that, Zhuqiaomon shoots out a fiery blast over at the digimon group. Sonja was able to maneuver away but the digimon managed to shield themselves. They were all thrown back as a result. 

"No! Rapidmon!" 

"Cyberleomon!" 

"War Growlmon!!" 

Sonja flips back and then looks up towards the sovereign and began to blast away several ki beams at the fiery monster. But they were ineffective and easily dissipated over his body. 

"No! That's impossible!" 

"**Not impossible for me to do this to you, human! Phoenix Fire!!**" 

Sonja watches as Zhuqiaomon shoots out another fiery blast, but this time was unable to maneuver away as she goes flying back. Luckily, she was unscathed by the tremendous heat. 

"Sonja! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Lopmon. 

"I'm fine…" 

"Alright! That's it! Now you're making me mad, turkey!" exclaimed Rapidmon as he goes flying up. 

"**So you want some more of me, weakling?!**" 

"You bet!! Rapid Fire!!" 

Zhuqiaomon opens his wings and the missiles quickly evaporate into digital dust as a result. A deep laughter came from the sovereign once again. 

"**Weakling! My strength proves that humans are not necessary for digimon to get stronger and reach to their higher levels. I am one of the higher powers of this world! What makes you think that a low class maggot will be any kind of a threat to me?**" 

"Ok! Any bright ideas, Henry?" 

"None. We're just going to have to attack with all we got. Besides I don't think your armor is not enough to shield yourself from his flames." 

"War Growlmon! You think you can take him again?" 

"I can try, Takato." 

"Don't worry, Jeri. I got this under control. I have digivolved through and through many times. I have the most experience of the three. I should be able to handle the sovereign." 

"But what if you're not?" 

"We won't know until we try. Besides, the sovereign is only strong as Virus was in his final form. I should be able to take him." 

"**So the metallic one has spoken? You say that you have more experience of the three? Well, how come I was able to easily take you apart with my flames? Well its quite simple. I have been evolving for many of thousands of years! I have been in many battles and won them with my fellow sovereigns. Unlike them, I share disgust for weaklings, especially ones tamed by humans! And you are not exception!**" 

_"Great! If only Guilmon and I could bio-merge into Gallantmon again. Then we can take this overgrown pigeon! I guess we're a little worn out from the fight with Beelzebumon. Ultimate or not, we're still going to come out of this alive!"_

Rapidmon and War Growlmon go charging over at the sovereign as they shoot out their attacks. 

"Rapid Fire!!" 

"Atomic Blaster!!" 

Zhuqiaomon easily vanquished both attacks with his fiery wings. He shoots out another Phoenix Fire that was able to send the two digimon flying back as a result. War Growlmon goes and shields the others from the fire. Zhuqiaomon turns to see Rapidmon flying towards him but he fires another blast, sending Rapidmon crashing into the wall and knocking him out unconscious. 

"No! Rapidmon!! Get up!!" 

"No! I can't take this anymore! If only I could digivolve, then I can help them!" Lopmon exclaimed. 

"**Lopmon! You are no longer a Deva and you will never return to the way you are. That is your punishment for helping these humans!**" 

Zhuqiaomon goes and shoots out a blast right over towards Lopmon, which caused the little dog bunny to gasp in fear. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Outside of the lair of Zhuqiaomon, Suzie was sitting around while Kazu, Kenta and Guardromon were standing guard to watch over her. But they seem to be paying attention more to socializing than watching over the little girl. 

Suddenly, Suzie's D-Ark began to react and she took a look at it with a gasp. She took a deep look into it and noticed an image of Zhuqiaomon about to destroy Lopmon with his fire. The girl gasped. 

"No! Lopmon! I got to save her!" 

But just as she was about to make her move, she had remembered her brother telling her to stay behind. She shook those thoughts out and by climbing up to the top of the gate and pressed the D-Ark against her head. 

"I wish for Lopmon not to die and I want to help her as soon as possible." 

Suddenly, a bright glow came over Suzie as she was starting to float away while her D-Ark was pulling her over towards Zhuqiaomon's lair. Guardromon was watching the whole thing and Kazu goes walking up to him. 

"Hey, where's Suzie?" 

"She went flying away." 

"Huh?! I thought I told you to watch her?!" 

"I did watch the whole thing." 

"Grr! That's not what I meant, you idiot! She's not freaking Peter Pan!" 

"What's a Peter Pan? Is he from your world?" 

"Please, put me in a coma… Please, I beg of you…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back within the lair, just as War Growlmon was about to resist the heat coming from Zhuqiaomon's fire that was burning on his back, Rapidmon missiles interfered with Zhuqiaomon. 

"Rapidmon! You have to stop firing missiles!" exclaimed Cyberleomon, "Or your data could get corrupted!" 

"Uhh! The only thing that I am concerned about is protecting Henry and Suzie! I'm considered a family member to them, and I'm not just going to stop and let this turkey fry them!" 

Henry looks up and just heard Rapidmon consider himself a 'family member' to Suzie and himself. This completely shocked Henry and he was starting to feel that he didn't seem to treat Terriermon the same way. 

"Um, earth to Henry! Rapidmon is getting wasted!" 

Henry ignored Sonja's pleas and was still in a state of shock over what Rapidmon had just said. 

_"What was I thinking? I always seem to send Terriermon into battle without even thinking of what might to him. What have I done? I'm always too worried for Suzie's safety and never come to think of the welfare of my own digimon… I'm a bad Tamer."_

Rapidmon was shot down by another one of Zhuqiaomon's blasts as he goes falling down and de-evolves back into Terriermon. Henry goes running over to the fallen rookie and picks him up. 

"Oh, Terriermon. I should have sent you into battle like that. I never came to think what might have happened to you. It's my fault that you were taking the most punishment out there. I was too worried for my little sister…" 

"…Henry… It's not your fault…" 

"Huh?" 

"We're not alone… Henry… I mean c'mon, we got friends here that will back us up…" 

The whole group all nodded, everyone from War Growlmon to Sonja and even to Takato. 

"Yeah! We're here to stand by your side and back you up through thick and thin! No matter how great the opposition is," the goggle boy said. 

A smile came across Henry's face, but then he quickly turns to see a glowing object flying by. He turned to see none other than Suzie herself. 

"Suzie!! What are you doing here?" 

"Lopmon! Oh Lopmon!" 

Suzie goes running up towards Lopmon and picks her up. Henry takes notice of this and turns to look over at Terriermon. 

"So, did you think that you really overdid? Like I always say, momentai. There's no turning back." 

"Your right! There is no turning back! So, what do you say, buddy? How about we teach this turkey what we're really made of as a team!" 

"Heh, you called him a turkey. You certainly got a sense of humor! That's good! I'm with you buddy! We'll do this as a team! I'm ready to get even with this turkey!" 

"So am I!" 

Just then, Henry's D-Ark shot out a green light, which Zhuqiaomon looked on in awe. The beam started to absorb both Terriermon and Henry as they got set for their next evolution. 

**Bio-Merge Evolution**

[Digimon Tamers secone evolution theme "One Vision" plays] 

"Bio-Emerge activate!!" 

Henry holds out his D-Ark and then presses it against his chest as he quickly transformed into a green light of data. Terriermon absorbed the essence of Henry's data and was ready to digivolve into his mega level form. 

"Terriermon bio-emerge!!" 

Terriermon's body suddenly started to transform as his tiny, mammal-like body were replaced by a heavy load of green armor. Heavy, war arms now replaced his once tiny arms. His legs also became bigger in size. His faces quickly evolve from Terriermon to Galgomon, then into Rapidmon and then back to Terriermon again. Finally, his new head came into face, as it was dog-like with armor over his face. The new mega kicks into the air and then poses while shouting out his name. 

"Mega Gargomon!!" 

As soon as the bright light faded away, the group looked on in awe as Mega Gargomon both stood in Terriermon's and Henry's place. 

"Wow! That's just about the most awesome thing I've ever seen! He's huge!" Takato cries out, "I better get a reading on him." 

Takato pulls out his D-Ark and quickly gets a reading over Mega Gargomon. 

**[Mega Gargomon. Mega Level. Special Attacks: Gargo Missiles. Mega Barrage.]**

"He should be more than enough to take on Zhuqiaomon," said Sonja, "He's definitely got the edge. They might as well call him Giganto-Ten-Stories-Buildingmon." 

"Finally, another mega on our side!" said Cyberleomon. 

"Looks like we got three," said Jeri, "If only Rika were here to see this." 

_"Hey Henry! So what do you think?!"_

_"I must say! This is one heck of an evolution! But I'll get used to the whole bio-emerge thing. I'm not so used to other people's voices in my head."_

_"Momentai. You'll get used to it. So, are we ready to take this overgrown pigeon down?! I say we lay down the smack down on his candy ass!"_

_"Lets do this!"_

"**So, you two were able to merge into one being?! A digimon and human merging is the most despicable thing I have ever witnessed! You shall be another victim that falls under my flames!**" 

"Lets dance, turkey! Thanksgiving just came a little early this year!" 

"**As you wish!! Phoenix Fire!!**" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Dark Magimon's ship. Ground Level**

D-Reaper and King Devimon stand a distance away from each other as they stared each other down. 

"Subject analyzed as King Devimon as a virus type. Congratulations. You shall be the first to be deleted." 

"You wouldn't dare?!" 

A breeze blows in between the two as Dark Magimon watches in anticipation. Faint breathing is the only life sign that Shintomon can provide. D-Reaper began to tap dance while stand on one foot. King Devimon gets into fighting position with a growl. D-Reaper began hopping towards King Devimon. 

"You shall be deleted! Subject: King Devimon! Deleted!" 

King Devimon gasped with a micture of shock and anger while Dark Magimon grins. 

"Oh well. Now that D-Reaper has been resurrected, I have no use for King Devimon." 

D-Reaper continues hopping as she starts to near King Devimon. The demon holds up his fists and grows angrier. He goes flying right towards D-Reaper and attacks her with a flurry of punches and kicks. He delivers a kick that sends D-Reaper sailing back into the sky. He quickly appears behind D-Reaper and kicks her down leaving an imprint of his foot in her face. He then delivers a forearm smash to the monster, sending her crashing down into the ground. As soon as she crashes, the ground explodes with rocks and debris. 

"No! D-Reaper!!" 

King Devimon lands a few feet away from Dark Magimon and a grin forms across his face. 

"How do you like that, D-Reaper?!" 

The dust dissipates, but then the rocks go shooting out as D-Reaper was quickly jumping up. D-Reaper rolls up into the sky and lands just a few yards away from King Devimon. The demon recoils, and begins to become frustrated. D-Reaper lifts her head up and grins over towards King Devimon. Dark Magimon began to laugh happily at the turn of events. 

"I like it! I like it, D-Reaper"! 

D-Reaper ignores him, and simply dances around instead. She stops humming and then goes hopping towards the demon. King Devimon looks on while clenching his fists tightly. He slowly lifts himself into the air as a red aura surrounded him. 

"Huh?!" 

"Whoa, shit! His ki is getting bigger!" War Angemon said. 

King Devimon suddenly stops and holds his hand out while grinning. 

"This should be able to cool you off!" 

Dark Magimon screams and goes hiding behind a rock, as he realized that the next move was considered one of King Devimon's most powerful attacks. King Devimon gathers as much ki as he shoots out a barrage of powerful ki blasts and watches them shower down over the D-Reaper. Cries were heard as the blasts fired down repeatedly and causing huge craters to form into the ground. 

The explosion grows more and more as more energy was fed into it. Dark Magimon watches with a worried look on his face. He gasps, turns away from King Devimon and to the explosion. Finally, King Devimon ceases his attack and a dust cloud replaces the explosion. He drops back down to the ground while panting and was standing a few yards away from Magimon. 

"Now matter how strong D-Reaper is, your monster must be dead now." 

"I can't be-believe this! That can't happen to D-Reaper!!" 

King Devimon simply looks over at the crying Magimon and a chuckle was heard from him. Dark Magimon takes offense to this and turns to face him. 

"Stop your laughing! Or I'll make you pay!" 

"King Devimon! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" 

King Devimon turns back around to the dust cloud and gasps in complete shock. 

"What?! No!!" 

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" 

As soon as the dust dissipated, D-Reaper comes back into view, while still hopping on her feet towards King Devimon. Dark Magimon was laughing maniacally at what he was seeing. 

"Yes! That's what I was expecting of my father's D-Reaper! Ha! Kill him, D-Reaper!" 

D-Reaper continues her chanting as King Devimon charges forward and spits out towards her. D-Reaper effortlessly dodges by doing some backwards handsprings. 

"Subject: King Devimon! You are terminated!" 

With that said, D-Reaper aims at King Devimon and scores a direct hit with a fiery, red beam. King Devimon screams out as he gets trapped within the red ki beam. Dark Magimon watches gleefully. War Angemon, who was looking on from behind the cliff, was gasping in shock. Slowly, the screaming of the demon fades away. He then quickly exploded into red lifeless data as D-Reaper quickly gathered it and uploaded the last remaining data. The King of the Devimons was no more. War Angemon and Rika watched stunned. 

"That was amazing, D-Reaper! You are incredible!" exclaimed the evil sorcerer, "You did a great job, D-Reaper!" 

War Angemon turns away from the battle. Rika took notice of him and carries Renamon up towards the top of the cliff. 

"Hey you! You're TK and Patamon right?" 

"Yeah. Did you just see that?!" 

"I was up there close and personal! The D-Reaper easily deleted King Devimon with no effort!" 

"Where's Kari?" 

"I don't know. I saw her getting flown back by a beam from the D-Reaper. I was too light-headed to even remember." 

"Hmmm. She can't be dead, because otherwise, I would have known. I hope she's alright." 

"Yeah, me too." 

Suddenly, the statues of both Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon faded away as they both returned to normal. The two digimon moved about and shook their heads. 

"What just happened, Imperialdramon?" 

"I don't know. Last time, we were turned to stone…" 

"Hey look! I think I see TK and Rika, Imperialdramon. Lets go check out what they're seeing." 

As soon as the two flew down, War Angemon and Rika turned around to face them with a sigh of relief. 

"Thank goodness you two are back," said Rika. 

"How did we turn back to normal?" asked Dinobeemon. 

"Well, let me tell you. King Devimon just got deleted and you two were able to return back to normal. In other words, once he kicked the bucket, you two were reverted back to normal." 

"Right. It makes sense. His spell was worn off once that happened," said War Angemon. 

"Right. But we weren't the ones that killed King Devimon. It was that thing down there," Rika said as she pointed down towards the battleground. 

Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon laid onto opposite sides of the cliff as they looked down with Rika, holding onto Renamon, and War Angemon in the middle. 

"Huh?! But where are Tai and the others?" asked Imperialdramon. 

"Tai and Matt were off battling elsewhere. Kari was blasted into parts unknown, but Shintomon was able to save her. Shintomon is down. Goggle head left to fight with Beelzebumon. A lot has happened," Rika explained. 

"And I just got here," said War Angemon, "The others are still looking for Calumon. Takato is with the other group." 

Rika smiled at what War Angemon had just said. 

_"As long as Takato is fine, I'll be happy."_

"Ah! Who's that weird thing standing with Dark Magimon?" asked Dinobeemon, "I-Is that D-Reaper?!" 

"I think so," replied Imperialdramon. 

"Thi-This isn't funny! That scary ki belongs to that thing, doesn't it?!" 

D-Reaper smiles as she finished uploading the last of King Devimon's data into her assimilated body. 

"That's it, D-Reaper! Now go upload Shintomon's data!" 

D-Reaper looks over at him while Dark Magimon giggles. Shintomon can do little more than make faint breathing noises. Imperialdramon was surprised at what he was seeing. 

"That's Shintomon!!" 

Imperialdramon goes to stand up, but Dinobeemon stops him at his tracks. 

"Hey! Stop it, Davis! What do you think you can do?! You're going to have to hold yourself! I know how you feel, but there's nothing you can do to help him now! You'll only get yourself killed!" 

"Plus, D-Reaper wasn't hurt when it got impaled by a spear and it turned around to deleted him," said Rika. 

Dinobeemon looks back towards Rika with a surprised look on his face. Imperialdramon refrains himself to watching Shintomon getting deleted and uploaded by D-Reaper 

D-Reaper's shadow loams over Shintomon as she began to laugh. Dark Magimon also laughs excitedly as he watches on. Suddenly, an enormous explosion rocks the entire area. Dark Magimon spins around in surprise. 

"What?!" 

A strong wind and a bright explosion began to expand outwards. The whole group from the mountain watch in shock. 

"What the hell was that?" asked Dinobeemon. 

Imperialdramon and War Angemon watch on in astonishment. Dark Magimon fights the wind, but the force of it eventually throws her back. Shintomon groans as the wind and debris push against him. D-Reaper stares out angrily over at the source. The bright light of the ki attack fades into an orange explosion, which is then engulfed in thick smoke. Dark Magimon climbs back on his knees and began screaming out from where the explosion had come from. 

"My ship!! What the hell just happened to my ship?!" 

Suddenly, little scraps of the former ship were starting to litter the ground around where they were standing. 

"This is impossible! Damn it! How could have this happened?! D-Reaper, do you know who could have done this?!" 

D-Reaper smiles, but doesn't respond. She looks away from the sky, slowly lowering her head to the ground level. 

"Is someone there?" asked Dark Magimon. 

Just then, Metalla X's shadow appears in the smoke. He emerges and lands a few feet away from the explosion. 

"Its you!" Dark Magimon exclaimed angrily. 

"Heh. Yes." 

"Hey! It's Matt!" War Angemon called out. 

"Huh?! Matt! He's here?! Wow what a surprise," said Rika, "He sure made quite an entrance." 

"He's always been like that," said Dinobeemon. 

Imperialdramon watches on in stunned silence. 

Dark Magimon still sported wide eyes and a look of shock. 

"Yamato, what are you doing here?!" 

Metalla X doesn't respond. Shintomon manages to choke out a few words. 

"Yam-ato… No…" 

Dark Magimon's look of surprise quickly turns into that of anger and rage. 

"How dare you do that to my ship!!" 

"Yeah, it was a little flashy, but it did provide me with a shortcut to you." 

"Damn you, Yamato! Why did you have to destroy my ship?! You're the first person I've ever met that wouldn't follow my orders!" 

A grin forms across the face of Metalla X as he turns to face the D-Reaper. 

"So, is that ugly school girl there, D-Reaper?!" 

His grin fades into that into a self-confident smirk and then into a look of anger. 

"I'm going to make you pay for killing Kari!" 

War Angemon gasped in utter horror at what his brother had just said. His eyes were widening and his fists were clenching. Imperialdramon takes notice of this. 

"Hey? What did your brother just say, TK?" 

War Angemon doesn't respond and several tears were coming down his face. Rika realized this by the look on his face and looks down in shame. 

_"I can't believe that she's gone! She's gone,"_TK said to himself. _"Its my fault! I should have been there with her. I don't deserve to live for letting this happen to her."_

"TK! What is it?" asked Dinobeemon. 

_"Hikari…"_

Now War Angemon's shock and sadness was quickly replaced with that by sheer rage and anger. 

D-Reaper takes a step forward and looks down over at Dark Magimon. 

"Ugly? What does he mean, ugly?" 

"Huh? It means he thinks that you're scary enough to frighten small children and he doesn't like you!" 

D-Reaper turns back around to face Metalla X, and then cocks her head fore ward. Metalla X's grin returns as D-Reaper's vanishes. D-Reaper suddenly becomes very angry and spreads her legs. Her entire body starts to glow. 

"Hey! D-Reaper…" 

But just as Dark Magimon said that, he steps away and falls back. D-Reaper growls and a bunch of steam come shooting out from her head. 

"I think its going to meltdown," said Metalla X. 

The steam finally stops, but then D-Reaper manages to wave her fists into the air. 

"He made me mad! I'm gonna kill him! Subject: Metalla X. You shall be deleted!" 

Dark Magimon stands again and then turns back towards Metalla X. 

"Damn you, Yamato! Kill him, D-Reaper! He's rebelled against me and I don't need him anymore!" 

D-Reaper smirks as her eyes began to glow purple and a bright red aura glowing around her body. 

"Hey! That monster's ki just shot all up the way," said Dinobeemon, "I can't believe him…" 

"Go get her, Matt! Make that damn thing pay for killing Kari! Make sure that it doesn't go unpunished," exclaimed War Angemon. 

"Matt… Finish that thing off. It deserves to go to hell for killing Kari," said Imperialdramon. 

Rika watched on and was looking towards D-Reaper with eyes full of hate and anger. She held onto Renamon with dear life and held up her fists. 

************************************************************************************** 

**The Central Digiverse. The Grand Digital Planet**

"He's ready to fight the D-Reaper. Brace yourself," X stated. 

Keke nodded her head, but held her hands across her chest. She felt her heart beat faster than it ever has. She was excited to know that her father would repent for his sins and become something that he has never become: a hero. 

_"Father… You can do it… The many worlds rest on your shoulders, alone…"_

************************************************************************************** 

Metalla X glares over at D-Reaper, but the monster smiles right back at him. D-Reaper holds up her hands to both sides of her head. Meanwhile, Dark Magimon starts running away, but eventually stops to catch his breath. He turns around after taking a quick breather and cups his hands around his mouth 

"Kill him! Kill Yamato, D-Reaper!" 

D-Reaper grins over at Metalla X, but the fusion warrior glares over to her with a serious look. Suddenly, Metalla X begins to mentally replace D-Reaper with Omega X. 

_"Tai, I've always wanted to replace you. You bastard. I wanted to be the leader of the original Digi-Destined._

The imaginary Omega X began to charge up his ki in front of Metalla X as he began to think back to the past. 

_"It all started with the first adventures. You tried to talk me out of fighting, which was something I always wanted to do to you. I strived to be even better than you. But you always seem to finds a way to surpass me."_

_Omega X goes flying around on in the dark dimension as he watches Burizalor getting sliced in half._

_"You were able to defeat the tyrant known as Burizalor, which was something I thought I was destined to accomplish. I thought I would have been the one to receive the legendary digital fusion powers. But I was wrong… But this time, I'm going to take care of the problem."_

_Celesta X watches in shock as War Angemon smiled, while teleporting and glaring at the bloated second form Virus. Celesta X takes a step forward and screams. All the other Digi-Destined and digimon undergo similar reactions of shock. Seven years later, Tai lies unconscious, miles away as the two digital worlds are now in threat._

_"Even my own brother was able to perform an act of bravery, much like Tai did. But now, that time has come for me. Have a nice nap, Tai. When you wake up, everything will be over and I'll probably be dead."_

With that said, Metalla X grunts and yells as he charges up his ki. 

"I'm not going to Hell alone! You'll be my honor guard!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

Shintomon was able to overhear everything that he had just said. 

"No! Yamato doesn't plan on surviving!" 

[Super Sayian Vegeta's english background theme plays] 

Metalla X screams and the ground around him trembles. A shockwave flies out from him. Plenty of more shockwaves came about. He directs the brunt of his power-up towards D-Reaper. The winds and shockwaves jiggle D-Reaper's partially slimy body, but otherwise were still unaffected. Dark Magimon was forced to shield his eyes from the dust and growls to himself. He finally removes his hands and looks up to see Metalla X, gasping. 

Clouds of dust are then pushed out from Metalla X in the center as he raises his ki. He quickly takes a fighting pose and electricity flickers through his aura. D-Reaper is pushed back a few feet, his feet digging trails through the dirt. He hunches to better set himself against the wind. As Metalla X's power-up continues, rocks begin to lift out of the ground and hover around him. 

"My brother is incredible," said War Angemon. 

"Metalla X might still be able to win after all," Dinobeemon replied. 

"How did he get so much power?" pondered Imperialdramon. 

Metalla X screams and began directing rocks over towards the D-Reaper. The boulders pile up around him as he continues to be pelted with other debris that was picked up by Metalla X's focused power-up. The boulders don't stay for long as D-Reaper explodes them into tiny fragments. 

Metalla X quickly leaps forward, screaming. He connects with D-Reaper's face. D-Reaper falls back, and Metalla X stops himself a few feet further, then spins around and comes back for another. He goes into a flurry of hits and kicks on D-Reaper, and then stops to deliver stronger, slower hits. There was a punch to the gut, a kick to the face, and then another punch to the face. As D-Reaper is thrown back by the last hit, Metalla X grabs 'her' arm and spins himself inward, kicking D-Reaper hard in the face. D-Reaper bounces back through the dirt as Dark Magimon watches, worried. 

"Impossible!! D-Reaper!! D-Reaper!!" 

"Way to go, Matt! Get him, big brother," exclaimed War Angemon, "Kill it! Kill it! Avenge Kari!" 

The others smile as they watched the battle in anticipation. 

D-Reaper stands and the imprints left from the punches and kicks fade away. D-Reaper and Metalla X stand separated by several yards for a few moments, then Metalla X lunges forward again for round two, pulling his fist back. 

************************************************************************************** 

**The Central Digiverse. The Grand Digital Planet.**

"FATHER!!" 

X clenched his fists tightly. He watched the battle unfold and hoped for the warrior to defeat the new enemy. 

_"Just what are you really up to, Matt? Are you really going to repent for the sins you've committed?"_

Now its up to Metalla X to stop the D-Reaper! With Tai out and Kari possibly killed, its all up to Matt to save the two worlds from D-Reaper's rampage of destruction! Can he actually become what he always desired to become, a hero?! Plus, can the newly evolved Mega Gargomon stop Zhuqiaomon before he can destroy the other Tamers? 

[Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays] 

[Preview] 

War Angemon: Matt? 

Imperialdramon: He's going to save the digital worlds? 

Metalla X: D-Reaper. This is it. I will repent for everything I've committed. I'm not sorry for what I've done, but I'm going to make sure you don't even come near our world. You don't belong to this plane of existence. 

D-Reaper: Subject Metalla X shall be deleted… 

Keke: Father!! 

X: No! You can't! 

Metalla X: TK. I want you to take good care of Mimi, my son and everyone else… Tai. We weren't able to finish our battle. We'll finish it once you pass on into the afterlife. Farewell my friend. This one's for everyone… 

D-Reaper: Huh?! 

Metalla X: If I die, then you're coming with me, D-REAPER!! 

[An enormous explosion occurs with a familiar scream echoing through the background. It was the cry of a warrior of friendship.] 

Takato: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty-three! 

**The Warrior's Decision! Yamato's Atonement!**

Mega Gargomon: Don't forget to check me out in the next episode! I know this one's for Matt, but just don't forget me! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: As I said before, the next chapter is based on Matt. Sorry for no segments, but these next two chapters will be very emotional. Be here next time to see if Matt will really atone for his sins. Until next time, peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	4. The Warrior’s Decision! Yamato’s Atoneme...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. I do own the character named Sonja. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: There's no need for a discussion here. Our fic corner will be postponed for this chapter alone. It will contain heavy emotion. So enjoy.

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays)**

**-**

**The Warrior's Decision!**** Yamato's Atonement!**

**-**

**Digital World.**** Former Site of Magimon's Ship**

Smoke rises out of a nearby, newly made crater. Wind starts to blow across the desolent landscape. A huge battle was occurring between both D-Reaper and Metalla X.

Rob Zombie "Never Gonna Stop me" plays

Metalla X rushes forward himself and when he nears D-Reaper, he pulls back his right arm and delivers a strong punch to D-Reaper's face. He follows up with another one with his left arm, then a kick with his left leg to the back of the head. D-Reaper falls face down on the ground and slides through the dirt, her back bending and her feet hanging up over her head. Her lower half falls back to the ground with a loud crash. Dark Magimon looks on with shock.

"Wh-What's going on! What are you doing to my D-Reaper!"

Metalla X lands a few feet away from D-Reaper, who still hasn't moved. A little bit of dust drifts out from all directions around D-Reaper.

"A-Amazing! Metalla X is incredibly strong!" said Dinobeemon.

War Angemon simply looks with a slight grin on his face and throws his fist into the air.

"Way to go, Matt! That's the way! Get it some more!"

Imperialdramon was a little less enthusiastic about the prospect of the now super-powered Metalla X. He clenches his fists as he glares down at the battlefield.

_"Even he… Even Metalla X has managed to surpass the limits of a fusion warrior!"_

D-Reaper staggers back up on her feet. She looks up to see Metalla X already attacking again, before D-Reaper has even had a chance to rid herself of the impact marks from Metalla X's previous assault. With a shout, Metalla X kicks her hard in the head and her face is basically caved in from the force of the kick. D-Reaper starts to fall back when Metalla X elbows him hard in the face. D-Reaper falls with her head planted in the dirt and her feet sticking up from above him almost completely vertical. Metalla X slides backwards as he lands in a crouching position, pulling his hand back through the dirt. He uses that position to launch himself forward again and buries his knee in D-Reaper's stomach. D-Reaper rolls head over heels backward and Metalla X races forward once again, not letting up for a second.

While watching the fight, Imperialdramon was taking a quick observation of Metalla X's new speed and strength. He was surprised at this turn of events.

_"He's stronger than before. He's at least as strong as Celesta X was against Virus, and probably stronger."_

While he was talking to himself, Metalla X starts appearing at various spots around D-Reaper, always with barrages of punches aimed at the head, and from different angles at a time. There was a punch to the face, a knee to the gut, a kick to the face, and so forth.

_"But even Celesta X was defeated by D-Reaper. We don't know what's happened to Tai. Metalla X is the only one who has a chance fighting against D-Reaper."_

Metalla X delivers a strong punch with his left arm to D-Reaper that lifts D-Reaper off the ground.

_"It's not just the two digital worlds but even our own world! You can't fail us now! The three worlds all depend on you, Matt!"_

Metalla X goes rushing forward again, this time attacking with such speed that not even the naked eye can see the individual hits. There is rather a faint blur and a new dent in D-Reaper appears. There are four of those in various spots and D-Reaper stumbles backward. Metalla X's first skims over the ground. He pulls it up and into D-Reaper's face, still leaving a trail through D-Reaper's chin.

D-Reaper is quickly launched into the sky. Metalla X watches for a moment and quickly phases out. D-Reaper bursts through a layer of clouds and Metalla X emerges right besides her, rising higher and glaring down at D-Reaper. Metalla X pulls back both fists back over his head, cupping one hand around the other, and brings them down together for a hard impact on D-Reaper's face. Once again, the hit itself is just a blur, and there's a new dent in D-Reaper's face. D-Reaper plummets to the ground.

Metalla X appears behind his head, pulls back and throws a strong kick. As the kick is thrown, there was an impact that sent out shockwaves around two dots in the very far distance. The two dots descend within the ground and a loud crash was heard as a result.

Dark Magimon's eyes widen and he's completely stunned beyond belief.

"D-Reaper! There's no way my D-Reaper can lose!"

Just then, dust rises from D-Reaper's crater and there are several rocks falling down into the deep pit.

Imperialdramon watches in complete silence just as Rika was.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Dinobeemon.

War Angemon was basically smiling while holding up a fist in sheer delight.

"Matt did it! He did it! Looks like we've won! Not even D-Reaper stood a chance against my brother!"

Suddenly, a large rock goes falling down into the deep pit and the rock drops onto D-Reaper.

"So, did you guys see just how strong he was?" asked War Angemon.

"Yeah, incredible! He's the only one to make an actual hit on the D-Reaper so far," said Rika, "I hope that lasts much longer."

Suddenly, all is silent except for a small rock falling into the dark abyss of the crater. D-Reaper's arms sticks out of the rocks. She catches the falling rock and crushes it in her hand. Metalla X glares silently ahead as he waits for D-Reaper. Soon enough, a large boulder shatters and D-Reaper flips right of the hole. She lands right in front of Metalla X, still spotting the marks from Metalla X's hits. She puffs out her face and the marks disappear. Then she does for the stomach, legs and arms.

"Huh! What the hell?" Dinobeemon asked himself.

D-Reaper finishes clearing up all of the marks. Dark Magimon looks on laughing maniacally.

"Way to go, D-Reaper! Now it's your turn! Get Yamato!"

He points over towards Metalla X as he yells. D-Reaper begins to hop on foot, then on the other, yelling, just as he did before.

Metalla X takes a half-step back while clenching his fists tightly and holds up his right hand, palm out towards D-Reaper. D-Reaper stops hopping and bends over, smiling and looking from side to side. Electricity cracks through Metalla X's aura. He glares at D-Reaper from behind his outstretched right arm. The sky begins to darken, neither of them moves.

"Go get him, Matt!" exclaimed War Angemon.

Metalla X charges up his ki and his stronger aura throws up more dust around him against an increasingly dark sky. D-Reaper simply watches with a combination of both fear and confusion. Metalla X finally fires a single ki blast. D-Reaper's eyes go widen and screams when it hits. The blast tears a hole right in her midsection and continues on. D-Reaper flips backwards several times through the air before landing on her back and sliding back to a stop on his head. Dark Magimon gasps at what he was seeing. D-Reaper's feet stick up into the air once again, but this time there's a gaping hole in the middle of her body. She falls over and lands face first in the dirt.

Imperialdramon clenches his fists, throws his head back and howls excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah! He did it!" said War Angemon, "I told you that he could finish the job!"

Rika sighs a relief while watching War Angemon raising his fists into the air. Dinobeemon was just as excited and surprised.

"He did it. I can't believe it," he said.

"Incredible. Looks like the threat is over for good," replied Rika.

Smoke starts to rise out of D-Reaper's gaping hole while Metalla X's arm remains outstretched. After several more seconds, he lowers his arm and grins. Dark Magimon falls to his knees, while crying to himself so that everybody could hear.

"This can not be happening! Not to my D-Reaper! She was defeated too soon!"

On the ground, D-Reaper was lying motionless, still with the freshly gaped hole through her midsection. He lies motionless for a few moments, until that is her fists start to move about. She then clenches both fists.

War Angemon was the first to notice this as he ended his celebration abruptly and his hopes of finding Kari was too late.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rika asked.

Metalla X watches as D-Reaper slowly climbs back onto her feet with a huge hole cut cleanly through her stomach. Her eyes start to narrow in anger. She sticks out her stomach and the hole disappears. Her body was now healed after this course of action. She looks side to side, then to Metalla X and then straight up. Metalla X stares at him. D-Reaper looks back at Metalla X, smiling.

"That only hurt a little..."

"What are you! Immortal!"

While laughing to himself manically, Dark Magimon hops back and forth from one foot to the other, throwing his fists into the air.

"Way to go, D-Reaper! Kill him! Kill Yamato!"

Just then, D-Reaper hunches over with a deep breath and crosses his arms at about the waist in front of his chest. Metalla X watches him silently. D-Reaper groans and the dark sky began to transform into a faint red and pink as a result of D-Reaper's glowing aura that was forming.

* * *

**Earth.**** West Shinjuku Dragon Hotel**

Unknown to what was taking place in the Digital World, the remaining Digi-Destined were heading out to Izzy's hotel room. They had gotten lost form a short while, but received help from one of the employees working there. The digimon were well-fed, which meant that the Destined didn't need to feed them for a while.

"That food should at least keep us fill for a while," Biyomon said. "How's your stomach, Gomamon?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me. You call that crap food?"

"Well, at least we're not in the military. Just think, you have it good. They only get to eat a certain number of meals. How would you like it if you were to eat cornbread for days?"

"Joe. I can't see myself going through with routine. It sucks. How do you know all this stuff?"

"I read about it, plus I looked it up online…"

"Figures. Anybody can just post made-up crap," Gomamon stated.

"It wasn't fake crap! I read it from a book…"

Suddenly, Mimi felt a sharp pain in her chest. It wasn't the food coming back to give her heart burn, but it had a more emotional vibe to it. She feared that something was taking place in the Digital World and it most likely involved Matt. Yolei took notice of her state of shock and pats Mimi on the shoulder.

"Mimi? Are you okay?"

"I felt something piercing my heart."

"It's heart burn, isn't it? I knew that food was shit!"

"No. I can't describe it, but I think something is happening in the Digital World. I feel as if Matt were fighting this powerful force alone."

"Matt?" Sora asked. "You think so? You know, I've been having this same feeling for Tai. We're connected to them. That's why we can feel their emotion."

"Yes. Matt is fighting a powerful force. I don't know what to make of it…"

"Mimi? What powerful force are you saying?" Palmon asked. "Don't forget that Matt and Tai are our two lead guys. They can take care of themselves…"

"I know, but I just can't stop to realize that Matt is in pain…"

"Mimi…"

_"Is he really going to repent for every sin he's committed? Yamato, are you willing to fight this force alone? You're not alone. We're right behind you."_

* * *

**Zhuqiaomon's**** Lair**

The fiery sovereign of the south watches was the newly evolved Mega Gargomon was standing right before him. What angered the sovereign other than humans was humans and digimon merging together in battle.

"One Vision" plays

"**I can not allow this abomination to continue! Shall put an end to this!"**

The area within the lair started to shake and the rooftop was crumbling. Mega Gargomon makes his first attack.

"Come on! You want a piece of us! Bring it on!"

"**Indeed I will! ****Phoenix**** Fire!"**

Mega Gargomon watches on but was able to maneuver away from the fiery blast. He then goes to attack Zhuqiaomon with several martial arts moves. He delivers a front kick, then two side kicks and then a spinning back wheel kick. Zhuqiaomon cried out and was about to whip out another set of attacks.

"**Take this you ignorant, human! I am the sovereign! I shall not be defeated! Double Helix Flame!"**

Zhuqiaomon spreads out his wings and several fireballs come shooting out Mega Gargomon watches the fireballs trail by and delivers kick to dissipate each of them. This caught Zhuqiaomon by surprise.

"If you done already, I do believe that it's our time! Take this! Burst Shot!"

The newly fused bio-merged mega started firing away at the godly-powered digimon with a barrage of blast shots. Never has the sovereign been rattled by such power before but now was feeling its effects.

"And to top it off! We got a little present for you! Gargo Missile!"

The mega unleashes two missiles that came shooting from each cannon head on top of his shoulders. Zhuqiamon watched as the missiles were coming by, plus they were smiling. They were able to successfully knock Zhuqiaomon down as his fiery aura faded away.

"Heh and you call us pathetic? We did it Henry!"

"Thank goodness…"

"Momentai…"

The Tamers and the others, who had escaped out of the lair, were watching on from the edge of a cliff. Another hole was cracking on the ground and it swallowed away Zhuqiaomon as a result. Mega Gargomon floats back down and looks over towards the others.

"So how did we do?"

"Yeah! We just beat him! We did it!" said Takato.

"Way to go!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Hmmm, but we still didn't get any information concerning Calumon. Aw well, I guess that will make Zhuqiaomon learn about underestimating the power of the humans," Buddamon said.

Mega Gargomon landed right back as they quickly de-evolved back into Terriermon and Henry.

"We were quite an awesome team there, Terriermon! That blast really did him in," said Henry.

"You bet! I was so looking forward to shutting that turkey's mouth! But we really didn't get what we wanted. No answer concerning Calumon."

"Well, we have ourselves a mission to continue. Calumon has to be around here somewhere," stated Buddamon.

_"Wow! This is incredible! I saw TK and Patamon fuse into a super being. Is that the digital fusion that they speak of? Now I just witnessed the same happen for Terriermon and his Tamer,"Lopmon_ said to herself. _"If that's possible and after what Mega Gargomon just did, then these fusion warriors as the most powerful beings. They could even overpower the Sovereign."_

Suddenly, there was a deep laughter heard as a fiery blast came shooting out of the hole. Terriermon and Henry both looked on with horror as Zhuqiamon was flying out without a single scratch on him.

"**Ha! Ha! Is that the best you maggots got?**"

"No! How is he still kicking," Takato asked frantically

**"Don't you realize it by now! I'm a sovereign! You're futile efforts were useless! Now prepare to meet you fate!**"

The group could only look on with sheer shock and anger running through their face. Henry and Terriermon were visibly the most upset at the fact that not even their mega fusion form, Mega Gargomon, was able to put him away. It was now going to take something drastic to put the mighty Zhuqiaomon.

* * *

**Digital World.**** Former Site of Magimon's Ship**

Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays

D-Reaper remains in the same position, but quickly takes on a spherical red aura. A very low cloud of dust is thrown up around the aura. Metalla X does nothing as D-Reaper was glaring at him.

"Subject: Metalla X shall be deleted..."

A strong wind begins to blow. Rather than just a red aura, a purple light flickers all around D-Reaper and waves of red-purple light flow out around her. The dust cloud begins to pick up and Metalla X assumes a defensive stance. The group on the cliff watches on as D-Reaper powers up whatever she's got coming.

"What is it trying to do," Rika asked.

The others could only look on with fear, but don't say anything. There were waves of light given off by D-Reaper flies right past them.

"What are you trying to do?" Dark Magimon asked frantically.

D-Reaper opens her eyes, once again glaring over at Metalla X.

"You are to be deleted…"

Then from an outer space angle of the digital world, there were waves of light washing over an entire area on the digital world. The center from which they're all coming from began to glow brightly into a white-yellowish color. While further away, it faded to a dark pink and then into black.

Metalla X looks on gasping. The entire area starts to go dark. D-Reaper throws up her hands and her head back.

**"I HATE YOU!"**

Dark Magimon throws up his arms defensively and magically forms a barrier around him, similar to Taomon's own shield.

"Barrier!"

"Run and duck for cover guys!" exclaimed Imperialdramon.

The bright light shines on them from the direction of D-Reaper. Metalla X crosses his arms in front of his face, watching her. The dome of purple light flickers and begins expanding as an odd humming sound starts to pick up. Around the dome of light is a circle area, and beyond that, darkness. The dome continues expanding and then explodes in a blinding flash. Metalla X screams and is thrown back. Rocks start to quickly disintegrate. Dark Magimon yells as the explosion hits the barrier. There was an enormous beam of light flows from the dimensional plane field and into its outer far most space. It slowly began to fade away into a single bright point at the very center. Lighting around the digital world began to return to normal.

Soon, daylight was returning back over the battlefield. Large dust clouds were starting to move over a massive hole. D-Reaper was hovering in the air above the newly formed crater with her arms and legs stretched out. A yellow ball hovers by him and lands nearby. Inside of the ball was none other than Dark Magimon.

"Whew, that was to close for comfort, D-Reaper."

Imperialdramon quickly rises to his feet, sighing and looks out for everyone else.

"Is everyone alright!"

Dinobeemon throws a boulder off of himself and sighs as well.

"That was too dangerous. Where is everybody else?"

War Angemon pushes away another boulder and slides out. Rika comes crawling out of a small rock cavern with Renamon at her side. War Angemon goes landing right near Imperialdramon. Rika was watching over the injured Renamon.

"Renamon, are you still there? Speak to me…"

The neon-colored yellow fox responds with a little smirk across her face. This was certainly a good sigh and Rika was now convinced that Renamon was still alive and simply just resting after enduring a very harsh battle.

"Shintomon!" Imperialdramon calls out.

His voice manages to echo throughout the entire landscape, while War Angemon stares out over towards the crater with a shocked look.

"Matt! No!"

Metalla X sits up from the ground, while his hand was supporting him. Blood runs down his arm. His eyes were now beginning to move about while looking right up at D-Reaper. He climbs to his feet and takes a few steps forward, his right hand clutching his left arm.

"Damn, damn it! Not only is it strong, but it looks like its immortal too! Damn it!"

Dark Magimon watches on while chuckling within the ball.

"He thinks he's so tough, but not as tough as you are D-Reaper. If he hadn't rebelled against me, he would have made a good slave. That's too damn bad."

Dark Magimon deactivates his barrier and goes floating towards D-Reaper.

"No! Matt! You can't go dying on us!" exclaimed War Angemon.

Imperialdramon and the others could only look on with sudden shocks on their faces.

"I don't think even Metalla X will be able to defeat D-Reaper now! Kari is dead and even the watcher of the digital worlds, Shintomon is out. What's going to happen now?

"No! Not Matt! Matt isn't going to lose to that thing! There's no way!"

Imperialdramon glares in frustration down over to the battlefield.

D-Reaper lands several yards away from Metalla X. They glare over at each other.

"Subject analyzed: Metalla X. The fusion form of Yamato "Matt" Ishida and the digimon named Gabumon. You two are now to be deleted."

_"What can I do! How can I defeat this monster!"_

* * *

**The ****Central Digiverse**** The Grand Digital Planet**

Keke looks on through the viewing orb to witness the tides turning against Metalla X. She anticipated for the moment that he would recover from his cripping injury.

"He's not going to last much longer, X. It's only a matter of time before he dies…"

"Don't give up on him, Kek. He's your father. Don't forget that."

"Yeah, but it seems hopeless. Matt can't recover from a crippling injury like that. D-Reaper is going to delete him."

"Keke…"

"Father! Please, don't die!"

The girl's cries were enough to echo throughout the planet. X knew the time was soon about to come into realization. It was time for Matt to make his ultimate decision. He was to die with shame or die with honor. There was no other way around these two options. Matt will need to use any method necessary to destroy the D-Reaper.

* * *

**Digital World.**** Former Site of Magimon's Ship**

D-Reaper points out right over to Metalla X, as a blood mass appear in her hands. Metalla X growls angrily while clutching his injured arm. She then begins to stretch the ooze out.

"What a disgusting creature! What the hell does it think its doing!"

D-Reaper drops the strand with one hand and holds it up with his right hand.

"Don't mess with me!" exclaimed Metalla X.

D-Reaper begins running forward, while holding the hanging piece of slime. She suddenly stop and spits out a ki blast at Metalla X. Metalla X manages to phase right out of the way. D-Reaper begins running again and starts shooting out more ki blasts in quick succession while spinning the piece of slime. Metalla X dodges ki blast after ki blast. He smirks.

"Ha. I don't even have to open my eyes to avoid attacks like that! That was pathetic!"

Suddenly, D-Reaper opens her mouth and Metalla X gasps at what was coming out. Instead of a single ki-blast, an enormous ki blast erupts from the monster's mouth and as it flies forward, Metalla X phases out. It then explodes in a pink dome of light as Metalla X flies away. D-Reaper jumps back and then lobbed the piece of ooze at Metalla X. He gasps as it wraps tightly around his body as if it were a constrictor about to squeeze the life out of its prey. Metalla X drops out of the sky and plummets right down to the ground.

D-Reaper lands a few feet away, where Metalla X had landed. D-Reaper began to him to herself in triumph.

War Angemon could only gasp in shock at what had just happened and couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't just going to stand back and let his own brother about to get killed.

"No! This is bad," exclaimed Rika.

D-Reaper walks up over towards the fallen and tightly-wrapped Metalla X with a smile across her face. She jumps over him with his arms and legs out, then turns around and kicks Metalla X away. Metalla X goes flying back several yards and crashes into the ground.

Metalla X began to cough out a ton of blood after those impact hits. D-Reaper drops out of the sky and sits on top of him, causing tremors into the ground and bones breaking within Metalla X's body.

Imperialdramon clenches his fists, while the others growled under their breath. War Angemon was unable to contain his anger and was willing ready to go out to save his brother at any time.

"He'll be killed!" exclaimed Dinobeemon, "Where are Kari and Tai! Are they already dead!"

"No, Kari would never die that easily!" exclaimed War Angemon.

War Angemon was glaring over at D-Reaper, and Imperialdramon quickly took notice of this.

"TK! Don't you even think about it, buddy! Control yourself! If you attack, you'll just throw your own life away. All you'll do is result in your brother more suffering."

As he speaks, D-Reaper was now starting to pummel Metalla X away with a flurry of punches.

Suddenly, War Angemon screams and rushes out to go help his brother and stop the torture. Imperialdramon tried to stop him, but War Angemon already was way ahead.

"Hang on, Matt! Don't go dying on me! I can't lose you or Kari on the same day!"

Dark Magimon watches gleefully while D-Reapers continues beating up upon Metalla X. War Angemon charges forward with his fist outstretched as Metalla X coughs up more blood.

Metallica "Unforgiven" plays

War Angemon goes racing out towards his own brother, who was desperate of needing help at the most unfortunate time.

"TK! No!" Imperialdramon calls out, "No! Damn it!"

"Let him go!" said Dinobeemon, "That's his brother out there! I'd do the same thing if my brother were still around!"

"You're right."

_"This is incredible! The two brothers are able to merge with their digimon? Wow, I wonder when Renamon and myself would ever merge. I doubt it though. All the others probably have something special about them that do not make me qualify for it. Oh well."_

Dark Magimon looks on laughing as his father's creation was beating the living crap out of Metalla X. War Angemon screams as he charges forward, flying right past the evil sorcerer.

"What the hell was that! I thought I just saw a metallic angel fly right pass me!"

D-Reaper was now stomping away at a helpless, Metalla X. The fusion warrior grunts with each tremendous hit. D-Reaper suddenly looks up to the sound of a scream and sees War Angemon's foot nearing her face. War Angemon connects and sends D-Reaper sailing several hundred yards away through tons of rock formations nearby. War Angemon lands as he watches D-Reaper fly.

"Matt!"

War Angemon picks up one end of the ooze and pulls it right off of Metalla X and began to roll it away. As soon as he finished rolling the slime away, Metalla X was set free and was in pretty bad shape, with shallow breathing.

Dark Magimon watches the whole scene from a good distance away with an angry look on his face.

"Who was that! It's another one of those fusion idiots! I really didn't know there were more of them. Oh well, it really doesn't matter how many of them there are. They'll all end up the same way."

Back on the battlefield, Metalla X was finally freed from the constricting grip of the ooze. War Angemon kneels down at his brother's side with a horrified look on his face.

"Matt! Are you alright!"

Metalla X was unable to answer since he was just about nearly unconscious.

"Hang in there, Matt!"

War Angemon starts shaking around Metalla X's side, but he stops and watches as Metalla X was able to move his mouth.

"I know that you're not dead! You wouldn't even die from an attack like that!"

Tears start to well up in War Angemon's eyes as he began to speak again.

"You're my brother! Your second strongest to Omega X and you wouldn't let yourself be defeated by that stupid monster! It killed Kari and I loved her with my heart! I should have been there for her. But I can't lose you too! You're my brother and we're been through the adventures thick and thin!"

Metalla X managed to make a few faint labored breathing sounds and slowly opens his eyes. War Angemon gasps and leans over his brother.

"Matt! You're alright! Man, I though I was going to lose you!"

Metalla X turns his head and looks right over towards his own younger brother.

"T…T…TK?"

His open eyes came back into full focus and he looks up to see the smiling face of his own brother. He laughs, relieved. Metalla X sits up, trembling with pain. He holds his right hand up to his head and pushes War Angemon aside.

"What happened to the D-Reaper! Where is it!"

"Shit! So he's still alive!" Dark Magimon cursed. "It would have been a lot easier for him just to die the way he was. What an idiot. My D-Reaper has no equal. Now he can suffer with that damn angel!"

Dark Magimon closes his eyes laughing but then he hears a voice coming up from behind him. It was a rather anonymous voice to be exact.

"D-Reaper will pay for what it's done, but it's mostly your fault."

Dark Magimon's eyes shot out with surprise at the first sound of Imperialdramon's voice. He turns to look at Fighter Mode standing right behind him.

"Target Akai Shougeki" plays

"Huh? So it's you! You still look bad. Ha, you think just because you're as tall as a skyscraper, you can match up with my power and beat me? Ha! I am Dark Magimon! Sorcerer of darkness!"

"I've always been this tall and what I'm about to do to you, you won't even live to regret! I plan on squishing your fragile ass under my feet. You're nothing but a sack of shit, who deserves to be put out of commission."

"Wh-What did you just say! You're a quite fine position to even anger me! Alright, I'll ask D-Reaper to kill you in the most painful way possible!"

"Too bad, I can't allow you to use D-Reaper anymore."

"What? I wish you idiots would just shut up already!

"Even if I can't do anything about D-Reaper, I can still kill you."

Dark Magimon's eyes widen as he turns away. Imperialdramon pulls back his arm and was ready to attack. The sorcerer throws up his arms defensively as a barrier formed around him.

"Barrier!"

Imperialdrmaon's hand bounces off the ball of yellow light and he looks back up, with a surprised look.

"Ha! I'm not completely helpless! PARAPATA!"

As soon as the sorcerer said that, he throws his hands out and something shoots out at Imperialdramon. He's now covered by a purple material with occasional electricity running through his body. Fighter Mode's body begins to bulk up as a result and parts of his body become discolored. Dark Magimon simply laughs. Imperialdramon glares at him, then throws his fists up and pulls them back down as he rapidly charges up his ki. The material disappears and Imperialdramon returns to normal. The sorcerer's laughs quickly end as Imperialdramon gives him a death glare. Dark Magimon tries fleeing away, in search for D-reaper.

"D-Reaper! D-Reaper! Where are you! Kill this thing!"

Imperialdramon calmly hovers right behind him and his feet hit the ground. Dark Magimon fearfully looks back at him and throws out his barrier once again.

"Ha! Do you really think you can kill me!"

Imperialdramon responds by screaming and driving his fist right into the barrier. The sorcerer gasps, while Imperialdramon pushes energy into the barrier and causes the barrier's energy to channel out through Imperialdramon's arm.

"You fool! If you kill me now, you'll never be able to seal away D-Reaper!"

Imperialdramon ignores him and begins to make progress as the barrier gives a few inches. Imperialdramon concentrates on the barrier as Dark Magimon continues to plead.

"If you kill me, D-Reaper will keep destroying until nothing is left! Do you want that to happen!"

"That would happen even if you didn't die! Am I wrong?"

In a bright flash of green light after firing his Positron Laser, the barrier explodes. Dark Magimon stumbles back, screaming. He leaps into the air and Imperialdramon appears behind him. The sorcerer spins around, crying out in fear. The dragon warrior was prepared to deliver the final blow to the annoying sorcerer.

"Goodbye."

With that said, Imperialdramon pulls back his hand and uses the end of his claws to slice right through Dark Magimon, abruptly cutting him in half. Blood flows out from Magimon's mouth as he was cut into pieces. Imperialdramon glares at him as Magimon's pieces of clothing began littering the ground.

"I can't believe it! I was destined to become king of the multi digiverses!"

But then, Dark Magimon falls into several pieces, but the three main ones are his lower body, upper body and his left arm. As soon as he hit the bottom of the crater, Imperialdramon glares down with a look of no remorse.

Elsewhere, D-Reaper sits up from under a pile of rocks. He sighs, shakes her head and throws up her arms, which causes all of the rocks around him to be lifted into the air. The dust clears to reveal no rocks around the now-standing D-Reaper.

"Who did that! Who did that to me!"

Imperialdramon looks calmly over towards D-Reaper. Metalla X stares off into the sky, and towards the hovering mega. Without even making eye contact with TK, Metalla X begins to speak.

"TK. I want you to take good care of Mimi and my son, do you hear me?"

War Angemon looks over towards him with a look of concern and confusion.

"Huh?"

Metalla X looks away from the sky off towards D-Reaper. A grin forms across his face. War Angemon was very confused and did not understand why his brother was saying this.

* * *

**The ****Central Digiverse**** The Grand Digital Planet**

"Keke. I think it would be best for…"

"No. I understand that my father's fate has come. I'm not going to turn away and cry anymore. If my father is willing to do this, then I'll stand by this decision. I may hate it, but I will respect him. He's my father after all."

"Okay, then. Matt. Thanks for everything."

The two turned towards the viewing orb to witness perhaps what will be considered one of the most heart-breaking moments to ever take place.

* * *

**Digital World.**** Former Site of Magimon's Ship**

Elsewhere, both Tai and Kari were both laid out with their respective digimon at their sides. This was a sign that they were already taken out of commission.

"Why did you just say that? Where are you going? Why do you want me to take care of Mimi and Dimitri?"

"You should get away from here as soon as possible, TK."

War Angemon was shocked by hearing this and looks over to see that Metalla X wasn't even making eye contact with him.

"I want to fight D-Reaper myself."

War Angemon was caught by surprise by what his brother had just said and gasped.

"You're not serious! Let me fight with you, Matt! With us brothers united, we can bring down this enemy. If you fight by yourself, its going to kill you. If we attack together, we can defeat it."

"Its no good. No matter how many of us attack it, we'll lose if we fight normally."

"But if we attack together, we can beat him! This isn't like you, Matt. Why are you acting so weak? You always have been able to act important in the past. Why not now?"

"TK. I never really treated you like a real baby brother. I barely even noticed you and always tried to a really be a good elder brother."

After a long pause, Metalla X turns to face War Angemon and extends his hand out.

"Let us give each other a brotherly hug."

War Angemon shrinks back in surprise. Metalla X slowly walks up towards him and embraces his younger brother.

"Matt? What are you doing, Matt? Are you serious? Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

Metalla X remains silent, simply staring down at his younger brother. Everyone remains still for a few moments, with the others simply watching as the two brothers embrace for the first time in many, many years. Finally, a smile comes across the face of Metalla X.

"Take care of yourself, Takeru. And take over after me."

War Angemon looks right up at him in shock, but then Metalla X pulls back his right hand and delivers a chop to the back of War Angemon's head that delivered an echoing sound throughout the landscape. War Angemon grunts and falls over, as he de-evolved back into TK and Patamon.

Imperialdramon simply watches the whole scene from the skies above and lands a few feet away from Metalla X. Metalla X watches as Imperialdramon approaches. He stops and they stare each other down. Just as Imperialdramon was about to say something, they both turned as they felt a tremendous ki level heading their way. D-Reaper was walking forward to the group with a evil smirk on her face. She steps several yards away from the group.

"Who's the one that hit me!"

"Take these two and get as far away as you. Go now, Imperialdramon."

Metalla X walks away as Imperialdramon scoops up both TK and Patamon in his hand. He turns back around to face Metalla X.

"I'm counting on you, Davis."

Imperialdramon stands up, looks back around over his shoulder and then fully turns around.

"You're planning to die, aren't you?"

(Creed "My Sacrifice" plays)

Metalla X doesn't respond for a few seconds, and they stand in silence as D-Reaper once again began walking towards them. Metalla X finally breaks up the silence.

"Just tell me one thing. After I die, will I be able to meet Kari and Tai, if those two happen to die also?"

Dinobeemon goes flying over as he answers the question for Metalla X.

"There's no point in trying to cheer you up now, so I'll be honest," said Dinobeemon, "According to what X has told me, you won't be able to."

Metalla X's eyes twitch at what he had just said, but he says nothing to the matter. After another pause, Dinobeemon continues on.

"I asked the same question about my brother, Sam. His soul was separated. His good was sent eternal peace, while his darker side was sent to limbo. That's right, that dark side was sent to hell. On the other hand, you're in a different position. You're hurt too many digimon just today at the arena after hearing what Rika told me. According to what X said to me, after you die a second time as a digital being, your body will fade away and your spirit will be taken into a different world than the digital world. You'll most possibly be sent to limbo."

D-Reaper continues walking over to them while humming to herself.

"Your digital self shall be cleansed there, you will lose your memories, and you will be placed into a new body. Your human outer shell will be completely erased forever."

Metalla X simply smiles and closes his eyes as if he had heard enough.

"I see. That's not so bad… So be it…"

D-Reaper continues her march over towards the group.

"That's enough for now. You can go. Hurry up."

Dinobeemon goes flying off into the distance, along with Imperialdramon following his trail, while holding onto both TK and Patamon along the way. D-Reaper takes notice of this and points out towards them.

"Subject analyzed as Imperialdramon! Target to be dele-"

"Wait, D-Reaper!"

She looks right over towards Metalla X with a look of surprise.

"You'll have to stop them after you defeat and delete me!"

Metalla X holds up his fists towards his chest and a smile comes across his face.

"Do you understand, you ugly piece of crap!"

D-Reaper hunches forward and tons of steam comes right out of her head and her eyes were glowing a dark, purple color with a loud humming noise with it.

"You're saying bad things again! You shall be deleted!"

Metalla X grins and D-Reaper shoots out more steam to reveal her true anger, then stops and does it a little more.

"You've got such a big mouth for such a simple creature. I shall enjoy uploading your data after I delete you."

Rika watches from the cliff as Imperialdramon races by. Dinobeemon goes flying down as Rika places Renamon on his back and goes along and jumps on the ultimate-level insect's back.

"We have to get away from here, Ken! Now! Let's go," Imperialdramon exclaimed.

"Right! I just got Rika and Renamon! We're off!"

They both take white auras as they both flew off away into the far off distance.

D-Reaper stakes a step forward and goes to confront Metalla X.

"You will die already, Metalla X…"

Metalla X's grin grew even wider as the creature shoot out more steam from her head.

"Now you shall be the second to be deleted."

"I've finally figured out a way to beat you."

"Huh?"

Metalla X holds out his fist and charges up his ki. Immediately, the sky goes dark.

Dinobeemon takes note of this while they were flying off in the skies.

"H-hey what's Matt doing! Doesn't he know that he will get killed, right!"

"He's facing certain suicide here! He can't win!" exclaimed Rika.

"This is the first time that he has ever fought for someone else. He's given up his own life," Imperialdramon said.

Back on the battlefield, a healthy metallic blue aura flows around Metalla X, throwing up dust all around him and causing some boulders to crumble. D-Reaper looks over with a sadistic smirk coming across her face.

"Hm. What shall I do with you? Delete you the fast ands less painful way? Or the slow and very painful way? It's your choice. You will be deleted no matter what you choose."

"Ha! You're a fool. I'm going to blow you up into so many little pieces that you'll never be able to regenerate!"

Just then, D-Reaper's eyes widened in shock while looking down at her hands and then back to Metalla X. A grin forms across the fusion warrior's face.

"TK… Mimi… Dimitri. Digi-Destined. Tamers. Farewell. This one's for you. Tai, this one's for you.."

("My Sacrifice" ends)

Metalla X quickly looks away as D-Reaper gasps in shock at what was now about to transpire. Metalla X activates his self-destruction mechanism as he hunches over, groans for a moment as he prepares himself, then throws his head back, screaming. A massive dome of golden light expands out from within him, throwing up dust and debris. His scream fades away as the explosion continues to expand even more. Clouds quickly part away as D-Reaper screams while getting hit by the incredible amount of ki. Metalla X continues screaming and gets engulfed by the massive force of light.

* * *

**The ****Central Digiverse**** The Grand Digital Planet**

"FATHER!"

"Matt, you've actually done it…"

* * *

**The Digital World.**** Former Site of Dark Magimon's Ship**

Imperialdramon, Rika and Dinobeemon all watch in awed shock from a very far distance. The explosion has expanded out so far that they were able to see it from that very far distance.

"Oh no! Matt!" exclaimed Dinobeemon.

The explosion continues to expand even further while the screams of Metalla X were still being heard.

"YAMATO!"

Imperialdramon is speechless, as he watches the entire explosion continue out.

Metalla X lets out his final screams while the light quickly engulfs him and the D-Reaper within, preventing them both from ever coming back. Metalla X has now sealed his own fate. Matt has sealed his own fate. Yamato Ishida has sealed his own fate.

_"In the end, the great warrior died in the great pillar of light. The name of this warrior was Metalla X, Yamato "matt" Ishida. The Digi-Destined of Friendship."_

**(Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays)**

**(Preview) **

Imperialdramon: He's gone… He truly is gone. This is unbelievable.

Azulongmon: Stop this senseless violence, Zhuqiaomon! You need to put you're animosity against the humans for this time being. I sensed that a warrior has fallen and failed to defeat the true enemy…

Takato: Matt? He's gone!

Imperialdramon: No! It can't be! The D-Reaper is still alive! Matt's sacrifice was in vain!

Mimi: What is this feeling I'm having? Why do I feel so frozen?

Izzy: You guys. I was able to get a transmission from Shibumi while I was researching more information on this new digital world. Now, allow me to introduce to you… Shibumi via transmission…

Tai: What's happened? You guys need to fill me in on everything that's happened.

Rika: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty-four!

**The Nightmare Lives On! Shibumi Speaks on the True Enemy!**

Terriermon: Don't you miss it!

* * *

Max: Man, that was intense. If you're a Matt fan, then you probably would have enjoyed that just for the sake of Matt sacrificing himself to ensure the survival of his friends and families. In a way, this ends the first portion of the Tamers saga. So you can count this as a Season One to the Tamers Saga. There's not going to be any closing statements. Except this: Peace everyone and be sure to check out the Zero Two fic! 

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed)


	5. The Nightmare Lives On! Shibumi Speaks o...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. I do own the character named Sonja. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Matt just sacrificed his own life, but was that enough to put even the D-Reaper away? Find out as the D-Reaper saga continues! Enjoy! 

************************************************************************************ 

[Digimon Tamers Opening "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The Nightmare Lives On! Shibumi Speaks on the True Enemy!**

**Former Site of Dark Magimon's ship.**

[Metallica "Unforgiven" plays] 

Metalla X threw his head back screaming within the bright beam of light. He hovered at the center of his still-expanding ki explosion. D-Reaper screams as she continues to get disintegrated. Memories started flashing back through Matt's mind as his body started breaking down. 

_Flashback _

A boy with spiked blonde hair is seen walking over towards another blonde boy. The little one looks up at his older boy with tears in his eyes. The older brother simply smiled and put a band-aid over the boy's scraped knee. 

**"Don't worry. It's all better now, Takeru."**

**"Yamato. Thanks. You're the greatest brother I've ever had."**

**"Likewise. I'll always be there for you…"**

Next, that small boy grew up and eventually became the bearer of friendship. His partner was Gabumon and he developed a rivalry with the one named Taichi. Matt turns around and pushes Tai after an argument during their search for the other Digi-Destined on File Island. 

**"What's your problem, Matt?!"**

**"Who do you think you are? You think you can push me around?"**

**"What is eating you? You worry so damn much! We'll find TK!"**

**"That's besides the point. He's my younger brother and I promised to look out after him!"**

**"He has Patamon! Don't you forget that!"**

Overtime, Matt has felt that he has been receiving the end of the whipping stick. His bitterness towards Tai grew and eventually led him to depart from the group after saving Earth from Myotismon. From there, he was recruited by Burizalor to be his next protégé. Matt's reason for joining Burizalor was to gain more power and return to defeat Tai. That was his main objective. 

Then, the showdown between the rivals took place in the Digital World. For nearly a year in the Digital World, Tai was preparing himself for the upcoming invader threat that was to come. Among these invaders were Etemon and Metal Garurumon. Matt returned to retrieve his brother and destroy Tai. 

**"Well, this makes it a fitting place to fall over and die," Matt said. "So, what's it going to be? Will you do the right thing and hand over my brother?" **

"In your dreams, Matt! What has gotten into you? Why are you being such an ass and what's the point of joining with guys like Neo Devimon and Etemon?" 

"I have a reason. I wanted to be leader of the Digi-Destined. I wanted to lead the team. However, you wouldn't allow me. Now TK looks up to you more than he does me." 

"That's not true. He loves you as his big brother. I'm just a step brother to him, but you're his real brother." 

"Quit trying to butter me up. I will take TK back from you. I won't allow you to corrupt his mind anymore." 

"Dude, what are you on?!" 

"I was given a chance and recruited. I wanted my digimon to become stronger than yours and he has given me that opportunity." 

"Who is this 'he'? Who gave you this chance? Is he the one who recruited you?" 

"Heh. You bet your damn dollar that he did. I am now given the chance to kill you and take my brother back. He's going to be a fine soldier." 

"You're wrong. You're being deceived. Whoever recruited you is an idiot. He has no idea of your crest of friendship. That's who you are. You're the Digi-Destined of friendship." 

"Ugh! Stop it with this crap! Enough! How could a low life like you understand? I was chosen to be the top elite and I have pretty much lived up to that reputation. Now, I just let you speak your mind." 

Unfortunately, Tai's War Greymon was simply stronger than Matt could comprehend. The battle resulted in a draw after Angemon struck Metal Garurumon down. Matt's dreams of defeating Tai were shattered by his own brother. Matt was defeated by TK. This was a totally unexpected twist to a yearlong showdown. 

**"How could I have done this?" **

"It's over, Matt. You put up a valiant effort. We've been through hell today, but no thanks to you. We lost four digimon friends. We beat your idiotic comrade and your own brother defeated you. Accept it. He has a stronger heart than you ever will. His love for you helped Angemon overcome your hate. Your hate allowed Metal Garurumon to gain so much power, yet that power was too much for him to handle. Angemon helped purify that. All the evil ki from Gabumon is gone. It's over. You've faced defeat, but you can't just cry over spilled milk. Be a man, Matt. Or have your forgotten all about that?" 

Since then, Matt healed his wounds and vowed to gain the four digital cores. He would then use them to power Metal Garurumon to new height of power. His chances were shattered when Burizalor took the digital cores. The cores were traded back and forth like a game of ping-pong. Eventually, the Digi-Destined used them to revive their deceased comrades. 

**"Ha. Oh Yamato. Your digimon is so naive. You two would have been the greatest servants. You would have led my army to conquer your world. Why do you choose to remain on the side of these Digi-Destined weaklings?" **

"Because there's something I have that you don't have. I have friends and I will do anything to protect them, my brother and humankind. Its monsters like you that disgust me. I can't believe I served you. I'm not that type. We'll fight you to the end." 

After hearing the tale of the legendary fusion warrior, Matt felt destined to merge with Metal Garurumon to become that legendary warrior. Unfortunately, he was slain at the hands of Burizalor. That legendary status was reserved for Tai. Matt gave Tai a heart-felt speech to motivate the Digi-Destined of Courage. 

**"I was… Ugh… I was such a fool. I tried to be a good leader… Gah… Just like you but I wasn't able to succeed. Metal… Metal Garurumon and… I tried our best to hold him off…" Matt managed to speak despite suffering convulsions. **

"And you did your best. You are a proud member of the Digi-Destined. You did the right thing. You know, I always thought you were just some egomaniac looking to take my spot by force, but you really proved to be a true leader during my absence." 

"No… Tai. I failed… I don't deserve the crest of friendship as you can see. I'm dying… I underestimated Burizalor's power… " 

"We didn't expect this creep to have this large amount of power either but he showed it to us and now its time we put him in his place." 

"TK thinks… I'm a bad brother… Sora hates me…" 

"Don't say that, dude. Man, I don't know why you're being so negative. Look, you did me a favor. And you did yourself a favor. TK is proud to have you as your brother. You and Metal Garurumon protected him. You protected Sora." 

"Yes, but… Joe… and… Izzy are down… Chuumon is gone… This is all because of my irresponsibility." 

"Its not your fault. As you can see, they're fine and recovering. I can't say the same for Chuumon. So why don't you get all that negativity out of your system and fight the pain. Maybe the last amount of power of your crest should help." 

"No it's wasted just like myself… Just look at Burizalor, Tai. Look at him… He enjoys inflicting pain. He loves seeing others suffer… He thrives on killing. He's proud of it, Tai… You and War Greymon are our only hopes… You two must defeat Burizalor before he takes over both worlds…" 

"Matt…" 

Omega X was born and he defeated Burizalor in a titanic clash. 

After being resurrected by the digital cores, Matt vowed to become a fusion warrior. That time finally came when the artificials arrived. Metalla X was the third fusion warrior after Tai and Dimitri. 

**"Now there is more than one way to reach this awesome status of power. You all really want to know how I became this way? Well it is pretty simple really. You see, my motivation was much different from Tai and Agumon's. My desire is to be the best and hell of a lot better than Tai. That was my true goal ever since we first went into the Digital World. But it required a large amount of training and perseverance."**

With his new powers, Metalla X fought many worthy adversaries. Those opponents included Elfmon, Sonja, Virus, and now D-Reaper. Even though Sonja and Virus had humiliated him, he knew that death approached him in his confrontation with the D-Reaper. However, it was his long-awaited battle with Omega X that pushed him over the edge. This was the fight he had long anticipated ever since their first confrontation. 

He sold his soul to gain a major power boost from Dark Magimon's magic. Metalla X's dark side had returned and he vowed to slay Omega X. 

**"Tell me, Matt. You went to your own way to be charmed by Dark Magimon just so that you would have a reason to fight me. Am I wrong?" **

"If I hadn't, we would have never fought. We don't have much time to stay here and this would be the perfect time to settle our differences. Lets face it! All of Magimon's cronies have been nothing but wastes. And this D-Reaper is nothing more than a waste. Once the others find Calumon and I have beaten you, then we can all move on with our lives." 

"So that's it?! That's your stupid reason to be charmed by darkness?" 

Despite being a watcher over the Digital Worlds, Shintomon had absolutely no idea about Matt's long grudge with Tai. 

**"STUPID REASON?! That's everything to me! I don't care at all about D-Reaper!! Tai has gotten stronger than me! Even though we both are been able to fuse with our digimon, he surpassed me! I was to have that power many years ago and become leader of the Digi-Destined! He's even saved my life and I can't forgive that! Absolutely not!! What's wrong, clown?! Are you humiliated? Is that it?! Fool! You don't know what humiliation is!! "Its not enough! This isn't enough to take revenge against you! You have taken my possible chance of leadership of the Digi-Destined. I was to be the one to lead the group, but you got in the way! Ever since we first entered the Digital World, I've always wanted to get rid of you. I can't forgive myself for being surpassed by the likes of you! Not only that, but you even saved my own life!"**

However, his mind was opened up by Omega X. Matt had come to realize that his fight was with the D-Reaper. 

**You allowed yourself to be possessed by Dark Magimon." **

"Yeah. I saw how much power it had given to such digimon such as Makuramon. His kind is normally weak but we were given a boost of power to make himself stronger once he got possessed. And I allowed myself to be possessed, so that our equal power would quickly be different. Now the difference between us has disappeared." 

"You needed to get stronger that you even ignored your pride enough to be possessed by him." 

"I… I… I wanted to be something that I always wanted to be… I wanted to fight you as a cold-hearted, single-minded digital warrior with no worry about how I would affect other people!! I hated myself. It's all because of you and everybody else that influenced me to become peaceful! I grouped a band in order to tour across the world; I grew love for Mimi and had a son. I even started to appreciate everyone else, including my own brother, TK. I was no longer the jerk I once was. I'm no longer that bad boy that always craved for the spotlight. So I had to be possessed by Dark Magimon to in order to release the darkness within my heart. And because of that, I feel pretty damn good." 

"Is that really true, Matt? Is that what you were thinking this whole time?" 

It looks as though he never really had the chance to settle the score with his long-time rival. He never even enjoyed life. He did have the chance to develop a relationship with Mimi and they had a son named Dimitri. Their Dimitri would soon grow up to become a resourceful person. Matt will never get to see the chance to see his boy grow. He never got the chance to get to know the girl named Keke better. Instead, he faces eternal limbo. He will have to wait until Tai passes on into the afterlife. 

"TK… Mimi… Dimitri. Digi-Destined. Tamers. Farewell. This one's for you. Tai, this one's for you…" 

Flashback 

Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon were both reeling while carrying Rika, Renamon, TK and Patamon. Dinobeemon shouts out. He turns back to watch after reaching a very far, safe distance from the explosion. The sky was now littered by tons of falling debris. The two digimon watched in awe, helpless to do anything. 

"Matt…" Dinobeemon muttered. 

Suddenly, the blast begins expanding more quickly. Imperialdramon closes his eyes to the debris while calling out to Metalla X. 

"Matt!!" 

Imperialdramon starts to fly back towards the explosion but then Dinobeemon stops him just in time. 

"Davis! We're too late! Hes already dead! Didn't you say it yourself?" Rika said, "He's finally sacrificing himself his life to fight for something other than himself?" 

"Well that was me, but that's correct," said Dinobeemon, "Don't go back there, Davis. We have to regroup." 

Imperialdramon watches the explosion in frustration and help nesses as he couldn't even refrain himself from leaving. He did not even attempt to reply to them. 

************************************************************************************** 

**The Central Digiverse. The Grand Digital Planet**

Keke feel to her knees as she watched her father perish in the blinding flash of light. The central planet was rumbling even from this great after shock. Keke could feel the last of Metalla X's ki fade into nothing. 

"Father… You threw your own life away to save others… How noble of you." 

"He did it. I can't believe he actually did it," X replied. "He died a warrior's death. I'm sorry, Keke." 

"It's okay. I understand. My father would want it this way. I can't change his decision. I'm glad I was able to see him destroy the D-Reaper." 

"I just hope everyone else will be aware of this turn of events. They're going to be stunned. We'll see how everything plays out from here." 

Keke wiped away her tears and stood up. Her strong showed true courage and strength to destroy the D-Reaper. Keke shared that same desire. A smile grew across her face. She was now happy, yet sad. 

"The Digital World is safe..." 

_"Or is it?"_ X thought. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

The group looked on as Zhuqiaomon was looming up from the horizon with an angry look across his face. He couldn't believe that was nearly beaten by a mere mega. But now this was his chance to retaliate for that humiliation. 

"**"So, do you maggots got any last words, before I annihilate you?!**" 

"You won't take us down that easily! We're here to find Calumon! You're just forcing us to fight you!" exclaimed Buddamon. 

"This battle is pointless. We should be helping the others with the D-Reaper as we speak!" said Takato. 

"**Ha! That's besides the point! You can't defeat me and I will not allow you to go unpunished for destroying my castle! You trespassers have dug yourselves your own grave!**" 

With that said, Zhuqiaomon flapped out his winds and sends out a powerful wind over at the group that was able to knock them all off of their feet. Sonja quickly gets to her feet and forms a barrier shield around over the group. She then hovers herself and the force shield over towards the falling Tamers and digimon. They were all then brought inside and were safely inside the forces shield. 

"You guys alright?" she asked. 

"We're fine. That was too close for comfort," said Henry. 

"If only we could bio-merge again and we give him a little rematch," replied Terriermon. 

"Takato, so what now?" 

"I don't know boy. I don't think we'll have enough energy to take him on since you digivolved twice in a short period of time." 

"We can't give up. We are not to allow Zhuqiaomon to overtake us," said Buddamon, "We are here to get some questions answered! If only Shintomon had come with us, he has no problems trying to talk sense into this stubborn bird." 

"**So, I'm a stubborn bird, huh?! Well, I'm damn proud of it! Thank you for the compliment, Buddamon. But that does not mean I will take pity on you. You trespassed without my permission and I shall punish you for it!!**" 

The fiery phoenix bird goes flying over towards the barrier shield, in order to knock it away. But Sonja managed to maneuver it away from the guardian's on-head charge. Zhuqiaomon goes chasing right after the shield, but Sonja was no longer able to move it around with ease. 

"What's wrong, Sonja?" asked Leomon. 

"I don't think I'll be able to hold this shield for that long. I've never had to use it over a long period of time. It will only sap away my strength." 

"What are we going to do now, Leomon?" Jeri asked. 

Leomon looks on while clenching his fists angrily. 

"I don't know, Jeri. Even at my true maximum, I don't think even I have enough power to defeat Zhuqiaomon. He seems to have more power than the Zhuqiaomon of the other digital world. 

Suddenly, Guilmon and Terriermon looked over at each other and nodded their heads. They both went running out through the shield. 

"Guilmon! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Takato. 

"Terriermon! Don't!!" 

The two rookies flew out as they began to unleash their attacks over towards the monstrous, fiery mega. 

"Pyro Sphere!!" 

"Terrier Tornado!!" 

The two attacks were not able to make a dent on Zhuqiaomon, let alone catch his attention. But he was still angered by their relentless attack. 

"**Damn you! I shall kill you for even attempting to attack me! Take this!**" 

Zhuqiamon goes flying over and knocks both rookies away with his mere fiery aura. Henry and Takato cried out in horror as they saw their digimon falling down into the water below. 

"Guilmon!!" 

"Terriermon!!" 

The two rookies screamed as they fell into a lake down below. Soon, they emerged and were swimming over towards land to catch their breath. 

"**Just because of those foolish attempts, I will rid myself of these weaklings! Say goodbye to your slaves! Where they are about to go, you are going to join them!**" 

"Don't do it, Zhuqiaomon!" exclaimed Takato, "Please, don't do it!!" 

"**Too late! You should have thought about that much sooner!! Phoenix Flame!!!**" 

With that said, the fiery mega shoots out a blazing roar of fire down over towards the two emerging rookies. They looked on in horror, as the fire was about to approach them. 

"Oh no! They're not going to make it," exclaimed Lopmon, "No one can survive an attack this intense, but a mega." 

"But they're no megas! We're about to lose them!" exclaimed Buddamon, "And my powers are pretty much limited without Shintomon around." 

"No! It can't end like this!" exclaimed Takato, "Please don't do it!!" 

Suddenly, the skies quickly transformed from a bright red to a dark blue as clouds were starting to come together with bolts of lightning roaring down. A long chain-like structure come flying out with bolts of electricity running through its aura. 

"Lightning Whip!!" 

[Anoymous god-like music plays] 

The whip comes out and stops the fiery blaze of Zhuqiamon, which caught the southern sovereign completely by surprise. 

"**What is this?! Who dares interfere and come into my domain?!**" 

"**Seize your attack, Zhuqiaomon!!**" the voice thunders out. 

Just then, the whole group looked up to see what appeared to be a long, bodied dragon flying in the skies with chains and orbs surrounding his body. His head was gigantic with a long horn on its forehead. 

Kazu, Guardromon and Kenta were looking on from the entranceway of the former castle site. They were look on with complete awe at what they were seeing. 

"Whoa! That's like the biggest thing that I have ever seen," exclaimed Kazu, "That's so totally cool! I just wonder if he's on our side." 

"Well, I'm speechless," said Kenta, "Wow…" 

Takato takes out his D-Ark and quickly gets a hologram image of the monstrous dragon. 

**[Azulongmon. Mega-level. Sovereign of the East.]**

"He's a sovereign too," said Takato, "And of the eastern region." 

"Just like in our world," said Leomon, "But it seems that the sovereigns in this world have a lot more power." 

"Yes. This is the Azulongmon of this digital world. He should be able to sort out this problem," replied Buddamon 

The group looked on in awe as the two godly digimon were facing face other head-to-head in the sky. 

"**Azulongmon! This does not concern you! How dare you enter my domain without my permission! Now go and let me sort out this problem myself!**" 

Zhuqiaomon fires another one of his blazing fires over towards the other sovereign, but Azulongmon was able to phase it out with the aura on his body. Stormy clouds now began to surround the two godly digimon in the skies. They kept attacking back and forth, sending out forces that caused the ground to crumble. They were hitting one another with their attacks through the skies and sending out energy blasts down at the water. 

The others were unraveled by their attacks, and they were more powerful than any of the fusion fighters thus far. No one was able to compare them in power. 

Sonja's shield was floating in the skies and came across the two sovereigns. 

"**You are making a mistake, Zhuqiaomon!**" 

"**You interfered in my realm and I shall eject you from it! I don't care if you are one of the other three sovereigns! It the human's fault that caused me to erupt with all this anger! How can you stand seeing digimon taking humans are their partners? The mere sight of that sickens me deeply. They destroyed my Devas!**

"**Yes, but the majority of them were taken away and controlled by Dark Magimon. He basically was betraying you this whole time. But, you let your anger blind you so much that you even forgot about that agreement you made with him.**" 

"**That deal Dark Magimon and I made is no business of yours! We made a deal to not interfere with each other's plans.**" 

"**So, that is why you let him take your Devas? Because of that, he has sent them out to gather enough energy to release the "True Enemy".**" 

"**What?! That's preposterous! I would never allow myself to stoop to Magimon's level! How do you even know that he was going to unleash the "True Enemy"?! Face the facts, the last Supreme guardian was able to defeat Magimon's father after the "True Enemy" was sealed away!**" 

"Lopmon? Who is this true whatever? Why are they talking so much?" asked Suzie. 

"I don't know for sure…" 

"I have a feeling that it's the D-Reaper," said Buddamon, "Yes. It's obvious! Zhuiqaomon made a mistake for allowing himself to make a deal with that imp. Now because of that, Magimon was able to enslave the Devas and bring forth the energy needed to resurrect the D-Reaper!" 

"So, Azulongmon has seen enough and is going to put an stop to this," said Lopmon. 

The group all turned back to continue to listen to the two sovereign's conversation. 

"**After we made the deal, I searched long and hard for the source that would enable to help the digimon to digivolve and to get stronger to help me combat this "True Enemy", if it were to be unleashed.**" 

"**Some digimon thought that digivolving would able to release the "True Enemy". That is why digimon have unable to digivolve, because we can't allow a flow of energy to be used for Magimon to gather, so he could unleash the "True Enemy".**" 

"**You had no reason to turn the catalyst of digivolution into the form of a digimon! Now, I can't find it! Its your own damn fault!**" 

"**I did not commit such an action, but I agreed that it had to be done, since it would be much harder for Magimon to snare it. We can't allow him to use the catalyst, since he would easily have released the "True Enemy" and create an army so great that even us sovereigns would not stand a chance.**" 

"Lopmon? Is the catalyst they speak of Calumon?" asked Henry. 

"Yes," he replied, "Calumon is the actual source to digivolution. He was taken in the form of a digimon so that Magimon would not find and get his hands on him." 

"Whew and for good reason too," said Takato, "Or else we would have a hard time with some really nasty digimon." 

"**As you can see Zhuqiaomon, humans and digimon demonstrated something that you considered revolting. They were able to merge together and create a powerful being that was enough to stand up against the true enemy. Some of which have never evolved here before. I felt the presence of a merged fighter that was taking on the true enemy and fought until the very end.**" 

"I wonder who he is talking about? Who would have fought the D-Reaper while we were away," pondered Jeri. 

Leomon looked up to the skies as if he had felt a fading energy. He could easily sense the loss of a fused fighter right about now and he easily traced it as coming from Metalla X. In fact, Azulongmon was mentioning Metalla X. 

_"Matt?! He's gone! He just did an honorable act and fought for somebody else other than himself. And he paid the price for it."_

"Leomon? What's wrong? Why are you so down?" asked Jeri. 

Leomon paid no attention and continued to stare up into the skies with a shocked expression on his face. The others all gathered around him with questionable looks on their faces. 

"**So you see, Zhuqiamon. Working with the humans will enable us to defeat the true enemy. We can't apart ourselves from them or even destroy them.**" 

"**How dare you even mention such abomination! I don't care who's life was lost against the true enemy!**" 

Zhuiqaomon looks down towards the waters and saw Guilmon crawling onto shore. He goes and fires a fiery blaze over at the red dinosaur rookie. 

"Guilmon!! Watch out!!" 

Guilmon looks up and gasped in horror as the fiery blaze was nearing towards him. 

"No, Zhuqiaomon!! I'll make you understand," exclaimed Takato, "Humans and digimon can work together! You should see the variety of fusion warriors on our side. They will prove you wrong. And we most certainly will prove you wrong!!" 

With that said, the goggle boy goes jumping out of the force shield. The others gasped and went over to try to grab him, but they were too late. 

"Takato!! No!!" Henry exclaimed. 

"Takato," Jeri cried out, "If Rika is dead, and we can't afford to lose you too!" 

Takato pulls out his D-Ark and was now flying right past the flaming blaze of Zhuqiamon's attack. Guilmon looked up to see a bright glow, which was coming from Takato's D-Ark. 

"Takatomon!!" 

"Guilmon!!" 

Just then, they both glowed a bright aura and they were now ready to merge with one another. Zhuqiamon was caught by surprise. 

"**What's this?!**" 

"**Now, we'll see.**" 

**Bio Merge Evolution**

[Digimon Tamers second evolution theme "One Vision" plays] 

"Bio-merge activate!!" 

Takato held up his D-Ark and quickly transforms into a red light of data. Guilmon absorbed the essence of Takato's data and began his evolution to the mega level. 

"Guilmon bio-merge!!" 

Guilmon's body suddenly started to transform as his reptilian body was replaced by a heavy load of knight armor. His long, clawed limbs were now human arms and his feet became human. Then his face evolved from Guilmon then into Growlmon, then to War Growlmon and finally that of a knight's helmet with two golden eyes glowing through it. The knight flies through with a majestic, red cape on his back, a shield on one hand and a joust on the other. The mega then shouts out his name. 

"Gallantmon!!" 

The sovereigns watched on in awe as they were looking upon Gallantmon for the first time ever. The knight goes and returns Zhuqiaomon an intensified glare. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Former Site of Dark Magimon's ship**

Now there was a rather shallow but an incredibly wide crater that scarred across the Digital World. Lightning strikes around it as a roar of thunder filled the sky. Against the dark sky and cracks of lighting, a stone Metalla X hovers in the sky. His body was hunched over with his hands at his sides and his face with a rather painful expression on it. Suddenly, the statue began to fall and it explodes into flakes as it falls. A huge dust cloud formed after that. The entire area was still. 

Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon remained in the sky, and were a good distance away from the now-silent battlefield. In place of the ki-explosion was a dark storm cloud. 

"Metalla X's ki has completely vanished," said Imperialdramon. 

Rika and Dinobeemon lowered their heads while suppressing sadness and anger. 

"Ken. You take TK and Patamon along with you. I'll go see what happened," Imperialdramon said. 

"I'll go with you!" 

Imperialdramon doesn't respond, but after a few seconds, both Rika and Dinobeemon realized what he exactly might see. 

"You're right," Rika said, "There's nothing we can do. Lets go." 

Imperialdramon hands over Rika both TK and Patamon. 

"Take care. But return back afterwards," said Dinobeemon, "I sense a great deal of energy over in the southern region. We're going to be heading out to meet up with the other group." 

"I don't think we should keep quiet on this," said Rika, "We're going to have to tell Mimi about this eventually. She has a right to know." 

"What do you want us to say when we get back home?" asked Dinobeemon. 

"I don't know about Tai, but Kari… She was killed by D-Reaper…" 

"Huh?! But that's not true, isn't it?" asked Rika. 

"I heard Matt mention it." 

"Same here. But how can we be sure," said Rika, "She still could be alive." 

"I'm counting on you." 

They both nodded as Dinobeemon powers up an aura and went racing off into the skies and towards the south region where the two sovereigns were facing each other head-to-head. 

[Drowning Pool "Tear Away" plays] 

Imperialdramon looks down at the once great battlefield. He goes flying down and narrows his eyes while nearing the crater. Finally, he stops and surveys the damage. 

"This is incredible!" 

He looks down onto the ground and mentioned the name of the one who was responsible for this great, heroic sacrifice. 

"Matt…" 

After saying that, he walks through the new crater, looking around. He walks in complete silence for the moment. Then he eventually stops and focuses on what's directly in front of him, the D-Reaper. But it was D-Reaper in many, many tiny pieces. 

_"I see. If you only hurt D-Reaper a little, he'll regenerate. He blew D-Reaper up completely so that he wouldn't be able to do that. Matt sacrificed his own life. The first time I've ever seen him fight for anyone, he died. I hope he destroyed the D-Reaper. I'd hate to see this go to waste."_

Imperialdramon lowers his head down while closing his eyes as if he were giving his final prayers and respects to the once great warrior of friendship, Yamato "Matt" Ishida. 

_"But it was a spectacular end to Matt's illustrious life. Your brother shall live on in honor of you. Rest in peace, my friend."_

Suddenly, he hears a voice crying out. Imperialdramon's eyes shoot open with rage. He looks over and sees a small hole in the middle of the crater. He walks over towards it as the voice groans. In the much smaller hole, Dark Magimon's upper half was clenching his teeth. 

"Damn… it…" 

"Magimon. Ha. So you're still alive. You're pretty damn obnoxious for someone so weak. It looks like you protected yourself with a barrier." 

Magimon lies in his hole with his eyes completely shut and he calls out a much terrifying name. 

"D-Reaper!!" 

"I'm going to blow you up into pieces and watch you die. This ones for Matt!" 

As soon as he took a step forward to make a move onto the evil sorcerer, a small chunk of D-Reaper began to move and glow with a dark purple color around it. The mega looks down to see two more pieces quivering. 

"Huh?! What's this?!" 

A low humming sound fills the area as all of the little chunks of the D-Reaper began moving about. 

"The pieces of D-Reaper!! Impossible!!" 

Imperialdramon watches in horror as separate D-Reapers began to develop from each piece. He watches in shock as each little D-Reaper all sprung up onto each other. They all hopped into each other over the top of the crater and they all converged. Imperialdramon was stunned beyond belief as a dark purple aura was glowing around the red blob-like mass hovering from above. 

"Not possible!! How can this be?!" 

Now there were five fully developed D-Reapers floating from above. Imperialdramon backed away as the five D-Reapers landed a few yards away from him. The one in the center smirked as her eyes began to glow a dark red with purple outlines around it. 

"Subject analyzed: Imperialdramon Fighter Mode." 

The other four fly over towards her and they all form back into the one and only D-Reaper. Imperialdramon takes a few steps back. He watches D-Reaper taking shape with a terrified look on his face. He turns and begins running away, jumps into the air and rockets away from the crater. He did not want to get involved and get himself deleted. 

_"I can't believe it!! D-Reaper is still alive?!"_Davis exclaimed in Imperialdramon's head. 

_"We better tell this to the others!"_

_"Right. This is a nightmare that I wish would have ended right when Matt sacrificed his own life. I don't think even Omega X can defeat something like that!"_

Once again completed, D-Reaper throws out her arms in all directions. She drops back on the ground and lands on her toes. A smirk comes across her face. She then turns to see Dark Magimon struggling to rise out of the small crater. 

"D-Reaper!" 

She goes walking over towards him. 

"Were you waiting for me?" 

The dark sorcerer smashes his fist onto the ground. 

"No! You're wrong!" 

D-Reaper then looks down at Magimon and noticed his lower body was missing. 

"Where did your lower half go?" 

"That doesn't matter! Hurry up, hurry up!" 

A smile forms across the D-Reaper's face. 

"I think I like you better this way." 

"H-hey! Hurry up and fix me!" 

"Fix you?" 

"To normal. You should be able to! Hurry! Hurry and do it! I'll die if you don't fix me!" 

"Well, that wouldn't make you anymore funny-looking…" 

"What are you doing?! Do it already!!" 

"Oh, I guess I could…" 

"Do you want to be sealed away again?!" 

D-Reaper's smile disappears and stops her victory dance. She rubs the back of her head. 

"Hurry up and do it!" 

D-Reaper holds out her hand and places it over Dark Magimon. But instead of deleting him, a green barrier beam surrounded him and his missing body parts were now restored back to him. The sorcerer quickly climbs out of the hole. 

"Thank you, D-Reaper!! Thank you!!" 

D-Reaper stands there smiling and bows to Dark Magimon. 

"But you still messed up by allowing them to hurt me." 

Dark Magimon closes his eyes and clenches his fists tightly. Then he just had an idea as his eyes fluttered open. 

"That group on that cliff will pay for this! We won't destroy the two Digital Worlds, but we shall give them pain. We'll teach them to fear Dark Magimon and D-Reaper! Ha! Ha!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**The Central Digiverse. The Grand Digital Planet.**

X and Keke were taken back by these turns of events. They couldn't believe that everything Matt had sacrificed was wasted. D-Reaper survived the explosion and was ready to begin its rampage. 

"Shit! D-Reaper lived?! How can that be?! My dad wasted his efforts for nothing? He gave everything he had through his heart and soul! X! Did you know this was going to happen?" 

"No." 

"No? Oh, X. What are we going to do? We can't get involved in this because we agreed not to break the clause with the powers that be." 

"I know. It's going to be up to the others. If Tai and Kari are gone, then TK and Davis will have to step up to the plate. Not to mention the Tamers. They're not ready for this sort of threat. If only I had remained as the fighter I once was. I could have defeated the D-Reaper myself!" 

"X…" 

"I'm sorry it had to come this. I really am…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere.**

Dinobeemon continues his flight away from the crater. Then, Imperialdramon was starting to catch up towards him from the deep background. Dinobeemon quickly noticed him. He stops and looks back. 

"Its Imperialdramon, but he's back this quickly?" asked Rika. 

"I don't know. Something must have happened," Dinobeemon replied. 

Imperialdramon stops a few feet away from Dinobeemon. 

"This Digital World is too dangerous! We have to meet up with the other group over at the southern region! " 

"Davis, what are you talking about? What happened to Matt? What happened to D-Reaper?" 

Imperialdramon looks away towards from Dinobeemon and Rika. 

"No, don't tell me…" 

"D-Reaper is still alive, Rika." 

"Impossible?! What about Matt?!" 

"There was no trace of him." 

"So, Matt's death was for nothing?!" asked Dinobeemon. 

"We have to go meet up with the others at the southern region now!" 

"Right," Rika replied. 

Dinobeemon hands back both TK and Patamon over to Imperialdramon. 

"We are the only hope left for the Digital World. The majority of the great fusion warriors are all but gone. But we might even have a slight chance," said Imperialdramon. 

The two digimon looked over at each other. Rika then looks down to TK and Patamon. 

_"We still have at least one fusion warrior. Is TK really our last hope? Oh, Takato. I just hope you and others found Calumon right about now."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain.**

["The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

Gallantmon goes flying up as he was able to shield away Zhuqiaomon's fire. The fiery sovereign was caught completely by surprise by his action. 

"**"I must say. Maybe this merging is strong enough. I'm quite impressed.**" 

Gallantmon goes all out as he points out his lance over at Zhuqiaomon and fires away another blast at him. 

"**But not good enough!!**" 

Zhuqiaomon blocks out the blast with a single claw. They both began to fight fiercely as they went on to collide with one another. Zhuqiaomon flew fire over at Gallantmon and used his wings to blow the merged mega away. 

"If you don't want to believe us, Zhuqiaomon! We'll make you understand our power!!" 

"**Never!!**" 

Gallantmon goes flying up with his joust intact and was now about to collide with Zhuqiaomon, who was swooping down over at the knight. Just then, Azulongmon shoots out another one of his chains in between them. 

"**Stop this nonsense! We should not be fighting each other! This battle if fruitless! We should be more worried about the true enemy. I sense that the true enemy is alive and well. The great warrior that tried to stop it has now been defeated. I do believe the name of this warrior is Metalla X..."**

The entire group was caught completely by surprise by Azulongmon's stunning revelation. The Tamers were just as shocked as anyone. 

"No! Not Matt! He's dead?" Gallantmon asked. 

_"Matt… He tried sacrificing himself to save us, but his death was in vain,"_Takato said in Gallantmon's thoughts. 

"Is this true, Leomon?" Jeri asked. 

"Yes unfortunately. Matt did the honorable thing he could to destroy not only the D-Reaper but also himself to ensure the safety of the two digital worlds. But all in vain." 

"No, it can't be!" Henry said. 

The group was now beginning to mourn for the fallen Digi-Destined of friendship for attempting to kill off the true enemy with a move that would have also cost him his own life. It was a great sacrifice, but not enough to seal away the true enemy known as the D-Reaper. 

"I sensed a great power from this Metalla X," said Lopmon, "When him and the true enemy fought. Nothing I've seen before. That's perfect proof on how strong humans and digimon can be once they merge into one being." 

"**That is true. That is what I've been trying to tell you, Zhuqiaomon. Whoever these fusion fighters are, they will make a great asset as far as defeating the D-Reaper. You have to at least put aside your differences towards the humans. We must work together and defeat the true enemy together.**" 

Zhuqiaomon was floating as if he were thinking to himself. Then he looks towards the eastern sovereign with perhaps a nod of approval. 

"**Maybe… just for this once… but only this once…**" 

"**Then we shall plan out our move against the true enemy. Humans and digimon alike must band together, to ensure the safety of our own respective realms.**" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

D-Reaper passes through the clouds while flying through. Dark Magimon was riding on his back while leading the creature through. They were now approaching a nearby digimon city. 

"We're going to change the two Digital Worlds into Hell, D-Reaper! Until they show up, we'll kill digimon here, there and everywhere! Ha! Ha!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Former site of Dark Magimon's ship**

In a rocky area, a shadow descends over it. Behind the rocks, Shintomon staggers out from behind the rock wall, bloody and beaten. 

"Kari… be alive… Please be alive…" 

He slowly stumbles towards a nearby forest in the distance where Kari and Gatomon were laying perhaps either unconscious or dead, with a trail of blood running down her mouth. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

The group was all looking up in awe at the two sovereigns. It was their magnificent appearances and powers are what they made them look up in complete shock. Never have they felt two very powerful kis from just only two individual digimon. 

"Their lights are so pwetty," said Suzie. 

"I still can't believe that I'm actually seeing holy beings before my own eyes, plus they're only digital but yet so real," said Takato. 

Takato and Guilmon had already de-evolved back after Azulongmon had stopped the confrontation between Gallantmon and Zhuqiaomon. 

"I'm still in shock after hearing the revelation of Metalla X actually giving up his life just to stop the D-Reaper," said Henry, "But yet, it was still not enough to put an end to it." 

"The true enemy will not rest until each and every one of digital life forms are all wiped out," said Lopmon. 

"So, are you going to explain to us about this true enemy," said Guilmon, "I mean. We already know its purposes but you have at least a background story.." 

"**From our point of view?**" asked Azulongmon, "**Well I suppose that it would be right for us to tell you. Since you have heard from Shintomon, I guess it would be our turn to explain to you about the true enemy.**" 

"Which would be the D-Reaper," said Sonja. 

"**We are still not very sure of its true name but we have felt its devastating powers in the past**…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Somewhere just near the Western Region**

Ryo and Cyberdramon were looking around a nearby rocky gorge in the western hemisphere of the Digital World. Here lies the realm of none other than Baihumon. 

"So, are you sure there's something wrong going on around here?" asked Ryo, "You've been acting rather strangely and you claimed to have sensed something. This isn't like you. Normally, you'd find a way to tear it apart, but now, nothing…" 

"This is an enemy like none other, Ryo. It's not even a digimon and it even scares the sovereign." 

"If it scares the sovereign so much, then we're in big trouble." 

Suddenly, they heard a loud rustling sound behind a cliff. They both ran to over to investigate what made the sound and to their surprise, they saw nothing but a large tree. But it was so foggy and damp that it was very hard to see right through it. 

"What was that?" asked Ryo. 

"I'm sensing a very strong ki from that tree. It's a…" 

Just then, the ground started to rise, as something was emerging. The tree was now being lifted up so to speak, as a large creature exposed itself. It looked like a giant tortoise, especially with the head popping out of the shell. But instead of one head, there were three heads. 

"Whoa, just who is he?" Ryo asked. 

"I don't care what he is! I want to fight him! Let me at him!" 

"Take it easy, Cyberdramon. We better get a reading on him first. Then we'll know if we stand a chance." 

**[Ebonwumon. Mega-level. Northern Sovereign.]**

"Take it easy! He's a sovereign! He has enough power to put you of your misery, Cyberdramon." 

"Yeah! You almost gave me a darn heart attack there Mr. McAngry," replied Ebonwumon, who has a Scottish accent to his voice. 

"Ebonwumon. What is going on around here? I heard of a creature that is even scaring you sovereigns," said Ryo. 

"We do not know its name but this true enemy is very powerful and not even the strongest of digimon has a chance of fighting it." 

"But this is not your domain. Isn't this supposed to be the western region, which is watched over by Baihumon?" Cyberdramon asked. 

"Eh, I'm only guarding it for a while. Baihumon is down in the gorge fighting the true enemy as we speak." 

"What?! That means he's in trouble! We got to help him!" exclaimed Ryo. 

"Hold on! Don't get your underwear all crunched up, boy. This is Baihumon's battle and we shall respect his wishes by letting him fight the true enemy himself," replied Ebonwumon. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

Guardromon was flying over towards the group along with Kazu and Kenta riding on his back. 

"Hey, chumley! Over here! Did you think we would miss this out!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"You can't leave us out and can't forget about us," replied Kenta. 

"Hey! Glad to know that you guys managed to stay put at the gate," said Takato. 

"Well, we didn't exactly miss you guys that much," Sonja said with sarcasm. 

"We know that you missed us," Guardromon said. 

"Spare me…" 

"**Now I shall explain to you, Tamers, about the true enemy. Maybe you'll understand from our point of view**," said Azulongmon. 

"We're all ears," said Terriermon. 

Azulongmon gazes down at the lake below and his eyes flashed a blue light, causing uplift in the water to rise and away from the dry landscape. He gazes down and creates a huge fault in the ground with several markings being made onto the ground itself. The lines were able to form a circle, which was shaped like the earth's globe with several outlines to it. 

"**Just imagine this as the whole Digital World. The shape much resembles that of your own world, but it fails to comparison to ours. As you can see, there are layers that contain many different locations. The Digital World started out as a huge wasteland with barely to little life, but then our environments started to expand and evolve overtime, much like your world has for many eons. During this beginning, there existed three different types of beings. Those are the digimon, the fairies known as DigiGnomes and the true enemy. The name of this one dimension was known as "Digizona". So the digimon were forced to share the same habitat as the true enemy. It wasn't easy but life was hard at those times. But one day, the true enemy had vanished somewhere and was sealed within a sphere**." 

"That's what Shintomon told us about Black Magimon sealing away the D-Reaper. That must have been it and Shintomon was able to kill Dark Magimon's father from there," said Buddamon. 

The group was now becoming quite interested as they gazed back over to Azulongmon, who was continuing to explain to them about their evolution. 

"**As soon as the true enemy was sealed away, this allowed digimon to further evolve. Eventually, the higher beings and us, sovereigns, had to create our own sub-dimensions, to ensure the survival of every type of digimon known.**" 

"So these higher beings also included Shintomon himself?" asked Leomon. 

"**Yes. He is the last supreme guardian, since the other three were killed by the true enemy before it's imprisonment**," replied Zhuqiaomon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Baihumon's Domain**

Ryo looked down at the cracks below the caverns and watched as flashes of light were coming on and off. He jumps back at every time a hit was being made. Each hit caused the ground shock and several shockwaves to appear. 

"Whatever Baihumon is fighting down there is packing quite a punch," said Ryo. 

"More than just a punch. I feel a destructive ki from this being. I don't think even Baihumon will last much longer, but hopefully, he can hang on," said Cyberdramon. 

"You two are underestimating good ol' Baihumon there. He's as tough as they come when it comes to protecting his domain," said Ebonwumon. 

Suddenly, the ground started to crack and Ryo had almost fallen but Cyberdramon was able to catch him in time. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

"**In time, I had found a catalyst but I needed the power of not just my own but also that of the DigiGnomes and also from another individual that helped me turn the catalyst into the form of a digimon**," said Azulongmon. 

"Who? Who's this individual that you are referring to?" asked Henry. 

Just then, a flock of DigiGnomes came flying by as the group looked up in awe at what they were seeing before them. 

"Whoa. That's so cool," said Takato, "So these are DigiGnomes. So what do they exactly do?" 

A Digignome came flying by and landed right on the shoulder for Takato. Then more DigiGnomes came flying by as they were carrying along what looked like man of some sorts. He seemed almost like a hologram of his image self. 

"A human being," Sonja pondered, "Here?" 

"Who is that Leomon?" asked Jeri. 

"I have no idea. I have never seen him before." 

"Greetings all," the man said, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Mizuno. But my friends call to call me Shibumi." 

Henry gasped in surprise what he was hearing. 

"So, you're one of my dad's old college buddies, right?" asked Henry. 

"Yes. That is me, who must you be?" 

"I'm his son, Henry Wong." 

"His son? Then you must know a lot about me and our project we created about the digimon?" 

"Yeah. I know everything. Then you must also know about the reason for your digimon's evolution and the use of the cards right?" 

"Well. No." 

"I shall explain everything to you concerning that, and I shall explain the truth to the true enemy known as the D-Reaper." 

The group all stood around as they were now prepared to hear the truth behind the whole story, that is until two bright sources came flying by. They all looked up to see Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon along with Rika and Renamon. 

"Hey guys! You just didn't forget about us, did ya?" Rika said. 

"Rika! Oh, you think we'd forget ya!" Takato called out. 

_"Glad you stayed alive, goggle head."_

As soon as Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon landed, Rika and a now revived Renamon came towards the group. TK and Patamon had also awoken while being told of what happened to his own brother. He was quite saddened and went over towards the group. 

"Sorry about the loss of your brother," Takato said, "Azulongmon told us everything." 

"I know. What he did was honorable and that's all that mattered. I could have done it but Matt needed to show that he cares for others once in a while," said TK. _"Matt. Thank you, my brother. I'll carry out your wishes."_

They all nodded in reply and then turned to face Shibumi. 

"Alright then, I think it's the perfect time to explain this whole situation. You're in for quite a story..." 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku Dragon Hotel.**

Everyone of the remaining Digi-Destined, which included Cody, Sora, Joe, Mimi and Yolei, had all arrived to meet up with Izzy. The red-haired computer whiz stood in front of them while logging onto his Internet connection. 

"Ok, guys. You all know why I called you here. Now about the other day, I'm sorry Yolei and Mimi. The car was broken down." 

Mimi and Yolei sat there while rolling their eyes. Izzy cleared his throat, as he was about to speak. 

"Now, this will be very hard to explain. But I just discovered the mystery to the whole digimon card mystery. And yes, I learned that the brain behind it was a man named Mizuno AKA Shibumi. I did quite a lot of research on him. It was said that he was one of the people behind the whole 'AI' program. He was apart of a group known as the 'Monster Makers'. They had almost perfected the digimon but never got to finish the finalized version." 

"Such a bummer and we digimon would have been a hot commodity for a long time," remarked Tentomon. 

"Yeah! Think about all that cash we would get just for being here," said Gomamon with dollar sighs forming in his eyes. 

"Gomamon, this is serious," Joe replied. 

"Yes. As I was saying, the project had to be cancelled due to the funding. But now, I just got recent information that the digimon cards were just released about as recently as six months ago." 

"Six months ago?!" Cody exclaimed, "But why weren't we informed about this? I mean, how does this Shibumi know about our digimon?" 

"As a matter of fact, our digimon are pretty well know since we were all involved in the War Games during the battle against Virus. Not to mention the incidents involving the artificials and Myotismon before that." 

"But how does he even know our names?" Armadillomon asked. 

"I'm getting to that. Here's a bold predication that I'm going to make and I'm very sure that you might believe me. But he has access to not just one but two digital worlds." 

"Two digital worlds? That's where Tai and the others are in," Sora said. 

"As a matter of fact, it was the Monster Makers who were responsible for the creation of the two digital worlds. Not only did they just create digimon, but also their environments. That is when Shibumi decided to make a card game out of it and we did not know because we did not pay much attention to it. In other words, there was no point since neither of us are big card collectors. But then I came into a revelation. I was able to make contact with Shibumi. I just made contact with him in the digital world as we speak. What you're about to witness is the truth. So are you ready? It was a pain in the ass to even get a connection through to this new Digital World. There were loads of interruptions. Anyway, here we go..." 

Izzy goes over and clicks on a file reading Shibumi. As soon as he clicked on it, live footage was being shown on Izzy's laptop screen. Shibumi was now visible to the eyes of the Digi-Destined. 

"Are we getting a good picture? Let me know if it needs to be fixed." 

The Destined all sat there as they watched and paid no attention to Izzy. They sat around as Shibumi began to speak. 

_"I am Mizuno. But my friends call me Shibumi. I'm glad to have met each and every one of you. I'm glad to know that there are others who have knowledge of the digimon as I have. Now, in case you're wondering how I know so much about digimon, well I can just say that I was a college kid with quite a weird imagination. I was one of the Monster Makers and we decided to come up with an idea that would revolutionize technology, as we know it today. We were the first to actual create digimon. But after the project was cancelled, I had made a prediction that these digimon would in fact come to life. My friends and family called me a 'lunatic' and a 'goofball' during those rough times. But eventually, my predication would indeed come true. The first digimon to have appeared on earth happened almost nineteen years ago, during the battle between two monsters at Highton View Terrance."_

"Greymon and Parrotmon," Sora replied. 

_"After that battle occurred, investigators had referred to the incident as a terrorist attack, but then, more digimon had emerged in our world once again about four and a half years later. During the second incident, not only were there digimon but also something that appeared in the skies. It would, in fact, be the actual digital world. But that wasn't the end of the incidents. The situation would have become worse about three years later, when digimon had appeared all over the world just before the War Games held by Virus had taken place. Military had questioned whether to find an actual way to locate the digital world and the digimon, but luckily there were digital gates that would seal away all the doorways to the digital world. It was actually for the best. But the digimon invasions would not stop from there. In fact, the other digital world was now beginning to allow digimon to enter our world through bio emerging. I know for one thing that these digimon are ruled over by four sovereign, the higher beings of the digital world."_

"But what about this thing called the blue card," pondered Cody. 

_"Ah. I'll explain. It's quite simple really. The blue cards are not technically even cards at all. They're 'evolution algorithms" that change the data of digimon and humans. They only appear when someone, who is a Tamer of a digimon, are emotionally in a difficult situation."_

"Whoa! How did he even know what I was going to ask," Cody said with widened eyes. 

"Maybe he's just psychic," remarked Armadillomon. 

_"The DigiGnomes that you see before me are actually other forms of digital beings, but are not digimon. They are kind of like cousins to digimon though; much like an ape is to a human. What they did as far as digimon is concerned was take data packets and create digimon out of them."_

"But what about a digimon like Guilmon?" asked Izzy. 

_"Quite simple my friends. The DigiGnomes took the info based on Guilmon and merged them together to create the form of Guilmon, giving him an actual body and soul."_

"Which is further proof that digimon are not just walking and talking forms of data." 

"Hey! Who said I was data? I eat like a pig and yet I feel so real. Even when I get those stomach aches when I sleep," remarked Tentomon. 

_"Ha. Very good logic there my friend. But another reason why Guilmon was created was because it was Takato's dream that also helped create Guilmon."_

"Dream? So you think that could be why we also became Digi-Destined. Did I just dream for Hawkmon to become my partner," Yolei pondered. 

"And maybe I was dreaming about you too, Yolei. But I really didn't get to know you until you pulled the digimental out," replied Hawkmon. 

"You got a point…" 

_"That's a good theory. You could have, but then again could have not. That dream enabled Guilmon to become apart of Takato, just like each and every one of you Tamers and Digi-Destined. It's pretty obvious anyways. You each have digimon to rely on and each of you share the same power of friendship. Guilmon was a type that was created as a form of communication."_

"So that mean our digimon are just data? Damn, what a bummer," Joe said. 

"Aww, admit it Joe. I'm the best data friend that your ever had," Gomamon remarked. 

"But it really doesn't matter. We're still their friends," said Palmon. 

"Right. There's nothing that will set us apart." 

_"Now that all of that is settled. It's time for me to explain of the true enemy. The enemy you are facing is known as the D-Reaper."_

"So, what exactly is this D-Reaper?" asked Sora. 

_"The D-Reaper was originally designed as a simple control program that was to prevent the original programs that became digimon from getting out of control. But then, it shouldn't have become powerful as it has become. It was corrupted by something, perhaps some computer virus. Now it apparently mutated."_

"Mutated? What? Did it grow another arm?" Gomamon asked. 

_"It soon gained data of what it deleted. It probably absorbed every power that each digimon it had deleted overtime. All it ever thinks about is destruction… of digimon and the digital worlds… Oh no… losing transmission… No! I wasn't finished yet…"_

Just then, Izzy had now lost transmission with Shibumi and the screen went black. The group was too stunned at what they had heard from Shibumi, especially the digimon themselves. 

"Whoa. That was like shocking," Tentomon said. 

"Yeah. No kidding," replied Gomamon. 

"So, looks like we got ourselves a screwed up computer program on our hands. A mutated program to be precise and we must not underestimate this enemy you guys," said Izzy, "Our other Digi-Destined friends and the Tamers are out there as we speak. We will do everything we can to keep in touch with them as far as communication is concerned…" 

"Maybe we can help!" a voice called out. 

The whole Destined group all turned around to see none other than Yamaki and the Hypnos crew looking over at them. 

"Who are you?" Izzy asked. 

"That's for me to know, Mr. Izumi. We might need your help. And it certainly does concern your friends." 

"Wait a minute! You're that Yamaki guy!" exclaimed Mimi. 

Yamaki replies with a grin on his face. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuiqaomon's Domain**

The group had just finished listening to what Shibumi had told them. They were just as shocked and surprised by the revelation of Guilmon's birth. 

"I can't believe you're just a walking and breathing piece of data," said Takato. 

"But remember, I'm still your friend. No matter what we both are. Even if you are flesh and blood, you are still my friend, Takatomon." 

Takato responds with a smile on his face and he shook Guilmon's hands in the form of displaying their true friendship. 

"Rika? Your not mad that Renamon is data, right?" 

"Goggle head. Just because she's data doesn't change the fact that our friendship remains as strong as ever. Don't you forget that," Rika said with a wink. 

Takato returns with a smile on his face. 

"Oh, Matt. If only you were here to by at our side," TK said, "But it looks like we'll have to avenge your death by taking down that damned D-Reaper our selves." 

"Don't worry, TK. As long as we fight together, we'll beat that corrupted program," said Patamon. 

"Azulongmon, do you know where the catalyst as we speak?" asked Buddamon. 

"**I'm sorry my friend, Buddamon, but we have not been able to find the catalyst. We do have a feeling that he is here within the digital world hiding**." 

"Don't worry, Azulongmon. We'll find Calumon and help you in this fight against the D-Reaper," Takato said, "Zhuqiaomon, you must agree that us digimon and humans must work together this time around." 

"**Unfortunately, I will have to agree. I still share disgust with you humans but this a war that both sides have to work together. We do after all have one common enemy and that being the true enemy**." 

"D-Reaper." 

_"Don't worry, Tai and Kari. Well take care of everything and do what it takes to avenge your defeats,"_Takato said to himself. _"Nothing will stop us from the inevitable."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Clouds start to drift away lazily over a rocky area. Shintomon stumbles forward, barely able to stand on his two feet. He collapses against a wall. 

_"Hikari, please be alive! I need your help along with TK and Davis to help kill the D-Reaper!"_

Shintomon gets off his wall and continues his long walk through the desolate landscape. Unfortunately, he doesn't get very far before he collapses once again and falls to his knees. Far ahead of him lies the forest in which Kari and Gatomon rested, either unconscious or dead. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere**

[Majin Buu's dub background theme plays] 

D-Reaper raced across the desolate landscape with Dark Magimon leading towards numerous directions. They soon come across a small little town in the middle of nowhere. Magimon giggles excitedly at the sight. D-Reaper simply smiles. But then, the sorcerer's laughing abruptly stops as he realized that D-Reaper was about to ram into the tallest building of the small little town. Dark Magimon cries out as D-Reaper goes plowing through room after room while digimon were screaming out in the background. 

"Stop! Stop!!" 

But D-Reaper doesn't stop. Digimon were beginning to abandon their homes as a result, which caused Dark Magimon to get hit in the head by of all sorts of objects, including the kitchen sink. D-Reaper grins as the tower that they rammed through exploded. Tons of red data came shooting out from thee devastated tower debris and D-Reaper absorbed it as if it were a hot fudge sundae. They continue out as debris came cluttering the sky behind them. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Somewhere in the Digital World**

Tai and Agumon were slowly beginning to come to as they looked out to see nothing but a desolate landscape. 

"Ugh, please get the number of that bus," said Tai, "Hey? Where did Matt go? And we're out of our fusion form." 

"Tai! He got away. I do remember getting hit from behind that completely put me out." 

"Me too. Damn Matt! He knows better to than attack me from behind. Oh well, I'll owe me later. But wait, I do remember him clubbing me in the back." 

_Flashback _

"If we can work together, I'm sure we can defeat D-Reaper," said Omega X. 

Metalla X quickly clenches his fist and then holds it out with his other arm, as if he were about to hit a baseball. Omega X smiles as he began to absorb some of his own power, in order to transfer it to Metalla X. But then, Metalla X executes a forearm smash to the back of Omega X's head. He cries out in surprise and pain, as his eyes widen and his mouth hanging open. He falls to the ground, quickly de-evolving back into Tai and Agumon. They both land with a thud and looked just about out of it. Metalla X stands over them with his arms held up. 

"Even you had to let your guard down when you lost fatigue." 

He reaches down and begins absorbing some of Tai's former crest energy. He stares at his body, which began to glow with a golden aura and it explodes with a metallic blue aura instead. 

End of Flashback 

"I can feel D-Reaper's ki but I can't feel Metalla X's," Agumon said. 

"What?! Then that means he's either left or he could have… died…" 

"Plus I can't even feel Kari's either… But I can still feel Imperialdramon and Dinobeemon. They've changed back from stone. Those two should know what has been going on." 

"What?! Not Kari too! Oh no! We have to find them quick!" 

"Hold on, I can sense a whole group of kis over in the southern region. I can get us there with the ol' time warp technique." 

"Alright. Maybe we can group up with the others and band together to find my sister." 

Tai walks over to Agumon as he places two fingers on his forehead. As soon as Agumon concentrated, they both materialized and disappeared without a track from their location. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

As the whole group sat around thinking of a way to fight the D-Reaper, Takato looks over to Rika and walks up to her. 

"Rika?" 

"Yeah goggle head?" 

"You okay?" 

"Well other than hearing about other people dead, I should be fine. I mean look. Matt and Kari are dead. I hate to cry but I almost feel like it, even if Matt was such a jerk. We don't even know what's happened to Tai either." 

"Yeah, I know how you feel…" 

"Thanks…" 

"For what?" 

"For understanding…" 

"Um, your welcome…" 

Suddenly, something materializes out of nowhere. The group all turns around to see none other than Tai and Agumon. They gasped in shock and yet were happy to see them again. 

"Tai!! Oh my god!! I can't believe you're still alive!" exclaimed TK. 

"Ah, come on. You guys know better than that. Nothing keeps us down." 

"I'm still shocked that you two managed to survive. Where did you go?" Takato asked. 

"We've been taking a nap this whole time after getting knocked out from behind by a certain somebody named Matt." 

"Tai, there's something we need to tell you," Rika said. 

"What is it?" 

"Matt is dead," said Jeri. 

"What?!" 

"He gave up his own life to try to stop the D-Reaper but it was all in vain!" replied Leomon, "We were unaware of this until Azulongmon here informed us." 

"I have no doubt. Agumon was still able to sense D-Reaper's ki anyways. But Matt… Damn. I can't believe it. By the way, can somebody heal our bodies, because we just got back from a harsh battle." 

"**"I'll be more than happy to**,"Azulongmon said, "**After all, you might be one of our last resorts in defeating the D-Reaper**." 

"Cool, you got yourself a deal, then." 

As soon as he said that, Azulongmon powered up one of his digicores and a bright beam of energy came flowing down upon both Tai and Agumon. Zhuqiaomon could only look on with a face of almost sheer disgust but knew he had to cooperate in the humans on this battle. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Underground parts of the Digital World**

Calumon was climbing up a very steep wall and then came across seeing a group of large bubbles floating up from the bottom pits below. Each of the bubbles was red and formless as if they were slime inside of a lava lamp. Their colorful appearance easily caught Calumon's attention as he looked over at them. 

"Culu. Those little bubbles are so pretty. Yet, I can't even reach to them. They're too far away and why would they be floating up and what could be making them." 

As he continued to ramble on, more bubbles came floating from the deep pits and were becoming quite a distraction for Calumon. 

"Pretty, I wish I had one of those. Now off to find Takato and Guilmon!" 

After all of these stunning revelations, we have a tight situation on our hands. Matt is gone. Kari might have a chance to survive death's doors. The D-Reaper is still alive and well. And there's nothing to stand in its way, but will Tai and Agumon have anything to say about it and can they make a difference? 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Tai: If only Kari or Matt were alive, we could have easily beaten the D-Reaper. 

Takato: How? 

Tai: It will be through a fusion. I'm not talking about the usual human and digimon combination. I'm talking about two fusion warriors merging with one another. 

Terriermon: Um… You've lost me here… Taimon 

Tai: D-Reaper would have gone down easily with this technique. I'm looking for two suitable warriors to use this technique. TK. Davis. You two are it. 

TK: Me and Davis?! 

Tai: We need to bring Kari back. Shintomon, you said you had something that would help increase Kari's hidden power? 

Shintomon: Yes. While my assistant Buddamon helps train War Angemon and Imperialdramon to fuse with one another. I'll be responsible for Kari. 

Tai: I trust you my friend. 

Azulongmon: The chaos of the true enemy is loose! 

Rika: Not if Renamon and I have anything to say about! Bio-Merge Activate! 

Voice: We are the instruments to your destruction, chaos… 

Izzy: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty-five! 

**A New Hope: Fusion Confusion?! Whirling Ultimate Flower, Sakuyamon Evolves!**

Takato: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Yeah, D-Reaper lived. This sucks! 

Keke: Totally. My dad is gone and I'm going to kick SSJ4's ass for this. He killed off my father twice! Once was enough, but this time has gone too fucking far. 

Coral: Hey, just be glad he received an honorable death. Be glad that Matt is one of SSJ4T's favorite characters. 

Keke: Yeah. But I'm still going to kick his ass. I don't care how hurt he is. No one messes with my family. 

Coral: I've noticed that SSJ4T is changing a few things. Kari is getting the special treatment from Shintomon, while TK and Davis are getting the fusion training from Buddamon? He really is changing the plot. 

Max: He did say that he was going to make changes to this saga alone. While Keke cools off, don't forget to check out the latest Zero Two fic! It's up and ready to be reviewed. Until then, we're out! Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	6. A New Hope: Fusion Confusion! Whirling U...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. I do own the character named Sonja. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Welcome again to the next chapter of Digimon Tamers Fusion! This week will be a special Halloween week! Today will feature the gruesome D-Reaper! 

Keke: If you thought Virus was scary, then the D-Reaper will make you pee in your pants! 

Coral: Now, we promised you a surprise and we're here to reveal it! We have ourselves a guest! 

Leprechaun: Hello, laddies! It's me the Leprechaun! 

Coral: Sorry, dude. We don't have your gold. 

Leprechaun: Sorry, laddie. I don't need me gold. 

Max: If you guys seen that scary movie with the killer Leprechaun, this is the guy. So, you still use that magic shit to kill people with? 

Leprechaun: Nah, I'm getting a little too old for that. However, I came here to see a little Digimon Fusion. I here SSJ4T has a birthday. 

Coral: In two days. 

Leprechaun: I just might pay him a visit, then. Don't worry. He's my boy. I won't hurt him. He's been selling me some gold. I've some bling bling! 

Coral: Eh, nice. Anyway, let's get on with the fic! Enjoy! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**A New Hope: Fusion Confusion?! Whirling Ultimate Flower, Sakuyamon Evolves!**

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

The entire group had just finished explaining everything that had been happening while he was out. Everything from the fight that Takato endured with Beelzebumon, the D-Reaper's release and Metalla X's ultimate sacrifice. 

"…And that's what happened so far," Takato finished explaining. 

Tai and Agumon were sitting down on some stone steps as they were listening to the whole story. They were quite surprised, saddened and but were ready for the new enemies. Tai sits up with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face. 

"That's terrible. I mean both Kari and Shintomon have been killed… Now Matt just gave up his own life trying to save ours. I can't believe Matt is gone, too." 

He looks up from the floor with tears in his eyes, which was one of the very few times that he has ever shed tears. But he had lost his own flesh and blood and a very close friend, which would have been enough to put him into depression, but the losses only made him stronger. He looks up to face the group. 

"D-Reaper is unbelievably powerful as Shintomon had predicted. If we don't do something, not only will all digimon, but mankind will also be exterminated." 

"We really need you Tai," said TK, "We can't afford to lose you. After all, you and Agumon make up the strongest fighter in the whole group." 

"Besides, Takato and Guilmon have also managed to merge to become Gallantmon," said Rika, "That's a big plus. I'll willing to bet that he's the second strongest." 

"Can't forget about us," said Imperialdramon. 

"Sorry to break it to you, Davis," Dinobeemon, "But even we don't stand a chance against the D-Reaper. Your going to have to find a way to surpass the normal mega level, much like Tai and Kari has." 

"Well, I really hate to say this guys," Tai said, "But I don't think even myself and Agumon as Omega X can beat the D-Reaper." 

"We shouldn't be underestimating the enemy. The D-Reaper is much more powerful than you all are giving it credit for," said Agumon. 

"So, you saying that you can't beat the D-Reaper?" asked Henry, "Tell me your just jerking our chains. 

"No… I'm pretty dead serious," Tai replied. "I was I wasn't but I'm not bullshitting here." 

"But Tai… You're just saying that. You have unbelievable powers," said Guilmon. 

"Well, Matt and I were both equal in power in our fusion forms. It was a very close battle. The D-Reaper wasn't even bothered when Matt imploded," said Tai. 

The group lowered their heads in utter disappointment at what the Digi-Destined of courage had just said. 

"I'm sorry, guys, but I don't think Omega X could beat D-Reaper." 

"I understand. Even you aren't that strong compared to D-Reaper," TK said, "I can see that very well." 

Tai stood there clenching his fists at the thought of getting back at the D-Reaper for taking away his little sister's life. 

"Damn it! If only Matt or Kari were still alive, I'd think we have a chance." 

"No. Even if we attack D-Reaper in masses, we will still fail," said Imperialdramon, "That won't work and we will just be sending more meat to be slaughtered." 

"That's not what I meant," said Tai, "I wanted to start a technique where two digimon would fuse, instead of the usual human and digimon fusion." 

"What?! Fusion between digimon?!" exclaimed the group. 

They all had widened eye expression and gaping mouths, but Tai simply stood there with a smile on his face. Even Takato and the Tamers were caught by surprise. 

"Yeah, I said fusion." 

"Fusion. You mean joining together?" asked Kazu, "Between two digimon?" 

"Yeah. It was done before when War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. They eventually became Omnimon. Only this time, it's a fusion between the digital fusion warriors such as myself." 

"Yeah, we met these race of digimon known as Repoids many years ago and they were able to teach us that technique," said Agumon, "It really works and we figured that it would be quite useful in the battle against the D-Reaper." 

"But it can only be done when the two fighters have an equal amount of power and are almost the same size," said Tai, "Otherwise, it won't work." 

"Such as? What?" asked Terriermon, "This fusion is too confusing… Even for me… My head is starting to hurt now." 

"Well. How do I explain it? Ok, lets try this out. It's a joining technique between two digimon and that merged pair will have incredible power that neither has had before. They become a whole new person," Tai stated. 

"That's right," replied Imperialdramon, "I saw it done between War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. They eventually had incredible powers as Omnimon. I saw it done when they were in training. But that was a long time ago." 

"But you do know that Omnimon was very powerful as a result of that fusion," Tai said. 

"The fusion that we humans and digimon have demonstrated was incredible, but the fusion of two fusion warriors will be very powerful," Tai said, "I can guarantee that." 

"The Repoids were quite weak and quiet before showing us the fusion technique, but once they merged, they were one awesome fighter," said Agumon, "I almost jumped up because of it." 

"I'm beginning to understand this," Takato said, "So when War Greymon and Metal Garurumon merged, they merely gained a huge power up." 

Tai nodded while agreeing to the goggle boy's response. 

"So if Kari or Matt were still alive, you could have fused with them?" asked TK. 

"Or one of them could have fused with you," replied Tai, "You'd become a powerful warrior and will beat the D-Reaper that way." 

"It took us a week to learn the technique," said Agumon, "We've never used it. There wasn't anybody like Tai and myself in that part of the Digital world where the Repoids lived." 

As soon as he said that, the whole group lowered their heads in disappointment and thought that Tai would have already known how to use that fusion technique. Tai grins and rubs the back of his head. 

"I guess it was just a dream." 

"No, Tai! Its not impossible," said Takato, "I'm even bigger dreamer than you…" 

But just as Tai was about to walk away, he turned around to face the goggle boy. Takato soon began to speak up to get Tai's attention. 

"Huh? Takato, what do you mean?" 

"Its not impossible. Besides, you said that Metal Garurumon and War Greymon could fuse into Omnimon. That's more than enough proof that it's possible. Heck, this entire digital fusion between digimon and humans is more than enough proof. I learned a lot when Guilmon and myself merged. Now, we're at the level at you are at Tai. We just can't give up now. There are three worlds that depends us. We have to stop the D-Reaper, no matter what it takes. Tai, I hope you realize that." 

Tai stood there and was beginning to think to himself. Takato had made very good points and everybody pretty much agreed. 

"**It's very possible**," said Azulongmon, "**Fusion warrior, this maybe our last chance. This mergence between the two fusion warriors could work. It needs to be completed soon.**" 

"You're right. I need to stop dreaming, because you guys are counting on me. This dream might very well lead to the defeat of the D-Reaper. So, what are we waiting for? Lets get this over with!" 

"Only one problem, Tai," Rika said, "The only possible candidate for you to fuse with are TK and Davis. Besides, we're not sure if you are able to fuse with Gallantmon since he isn't a real digimon," Takato said, "I wouldn't know for sure. Plus I don't know what kind of side effects it might have on Guilmon, whether it be positive or negative." 

"He could be right, Tai. I'll be able to fuse with you," said TK. 

"Or me," replied Imperialdramon. 

"Heck, maybe I can just teach you two," Tai stated. 

The whole group all went wide-eyed at Tai's announcement. TK and Imperialdramon looked over to each other in surprise. 

_"Me fuse with Davis?!"_

_"Me? Fuse with TG?!"_

"Besides, since Matt and Kari are not here. You only are the only candidates," Agumon stated, "We could have gone with Terriermon and Guilmon but it won't know the side effects it might have on them, since they are from a different digital world than ours." 

TK and Imperialdramon looked over to Tai as they both nodded their heads. 

"I'm going to teach you guys for as long as I can," Tai said, "But there's still not enough time… Will somebody take over after me in case Agumon and I have to go and stall the D-Reaper some time?" 

"I'll do it!" a voice called out. 

They turned all around to see Leomon raising his hand up. Jeri looked over at him and then over towards Tai and TK. 

"You sure you can handle it?" asked Tai. 

"Don't worry. I've also been to Repoid. It's no dream world. I've seen what they can do as far as their fusion technique is concerned." 

"Alright, it's settled then," TK said, "We got plenty of time to master it." 

"Not exactly," said Buddamon. 

The group all turned to face Buddamon as he began to explain the flaws to the actual amount of time for the fusion training. 

"It seems that it would take a very long time for TK and Davis to master this new form of the fusion technique. A lot of digimon are going to be sacrificed to the D-Reaper in that time. In fact, all of digital life, maybe even the human realm will all be but destroyed." 

"That's our gamble. Are you willing to take that risk? We have to be prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure both TK and Davis master the new technique of fusion," Renamon stated. 

"Don't worry, as long as the four guardians are around, we can just use the digicores to help revive everyone that were lost to the D-Reaper," said Tai. 

"**Use my digicores?! I will not allow you to take any of my valuable items of life!**" exclaimed Zhuqiaomon. 

"**Silence, Zhuqiaomon. This may be our only chance. We have to trust in them**," Azylongmon replied. 

"**Well al right. Maybe I should at least trust them this time around. But only for this time**." 

"Don't worry, Zhuqiaomon. We won't let you down," Lopmon said. 

"That big mean ol' bird needs to calm down," said Suzie, "Maybe a little sleep will help him." 

"No. He's always been like this. No offense but he has a long-term grudge against humans." 

"That doesn't surprise me," replied Guardromon. "Big ol' bird thinks he's so tough." 

"Yeah, like that's ever going to change his views about us," Kazu muttered. "You're embarrassing me, dude." 

"Alright, you hear that, Tai?" Imperialdramon asked. 

"We still have hope. Just what he really need now," Tai replied, "You two might still be able to pull this one off." 

They both nodded in agreement while the others within the group were discussing the issue over the new fusion technique. Could it actually be done without any negative side effects to it? Only time will tell as far as this is concerned. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

[Majin Buu's english background theme plays] 

D-Reaper was slowly passing over a large, beautiful ocean with Dark Magimon on her back. Suddenly, there was a seaside city that was coming into view. This caught D-Reaper's attention as she goes flying down towards what looked like an amusement park. 

She looks down to see a roller coaster taking a huge drop with people screaming with excitement. She grins and begins to follow the track. She went through many loops and turns in order to catch up to the cart. Dark Magimon screamed out, as D-Reaper was quickly moving through the roller coaster. As a result, Dark Magimon goes falling off of the back of the D-Reaper. He goes screaming out. 

"D-Reaper, do something!! We don't have time to be playing around!" 

As soon as D-Reaper was about to reach towards the very top of the roller coaster, she goes swooping down like a falcon and catches Dark Magimon in time, leaving the tourists to deal with a large, cloud of dust that he throws up while passing. D-Reaper returns over to the roller coaster, but was now flying alongside with it instead of going through the actual track. As soon as the roller coaster came at a turn, D-Reaper suddenly goes smashing into it and causes it to go flying off of the track. She shrugs her shoulders and begins to walk alongside the track of where the roller coaster was supposed to be traveling around in. As soon as the crash-landed, the tourists each exploded into data and D-Reaper quickly absorbed the last of their data. 

_"I better keep D-Reaper in control before she wrecks everything other than the digimon! She's merely toying with them,"_The evil sorcerer said to himself. 

The D-Reaper jumps off for the roller coaster track and lands down on her feet. She looked over to see a large group of digimon running away as fast as possible. A devilish grin forms across D-Reaper's face as she continues her walk through the amusement park. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Hypnos Headquarters.**

The Hypnos crew was in the main obversation room, and was attempting to try to make connection into the digital world. But no matter how have they have tried, they came out a little short of the situation. 

Yamaki was done giving Izzy a tour of the Hypnos building. The young man was starting to become quite more interested in their use of such advanced technology. 

"I must say, Mr. Yamaki. This is some state of the art technology. I never knew such a place existed." 

"We've hidden our main observation room due to the media and politics. We couldn't allow anyone to know what kind of secret project we are working on. Just recently, we had used a program known as the Juggernaut." 

"What exactly is the Juggernaut program?" 

"Its a program that was used and designed to locate and delete all digital life forms within this plane of existence. Its been used quite frequently. Until the recent incident where that digimon destroyed nearly all of West Shinjuku." 

"I know. I saw that on the news." 

"Well, as a result, something interfered with the process and caused it to meltdown. We've been spending almost days and nearly a week to try to repair everything that was lost. It won't be fully recovered until at least a few months to say the least." 

"Few months, huh? But why did you want to get rid of the digimon?" 

"Due to the fact that they were feared to become a nuisance and might cause an unbalance in our environment. All of these bio-emergences have caused quite a bit of negative effects. The biggest prime example was the giant pig which nearly destroyed the entire city." 

"But not all of the digimon are bad. You really can't assume that every digimon plan on arriving in this world to cause it any harm." 

"I never knew that until I met the digimon that were associated with Takato and the other children. They are out there in the digital world and trying to save their friend. I feel almost guilty for attempting to wipe out their companion digimon." 

"No, it's not entirely your fault, Mr. Yamaki. You really didn't understand digimon that well. If you want somebody who has had experience with them, I'm the one to talk to. Besides, I have a digimon of my own… Tentomon." 

Tentomon was walking in with a box of cream puffs. The little insect stuffed his mouth down with a handful of the cream puffs. Izzy looked on with widened eyes and a sweat drop coming down his face. 

"So, Izzy. When are we going to take a lunch break? I was so tired of waiting, so I went to a near by vending machine and got myself some of the best snacks you can find." 

"With what money?" 

"Um a lady with red hair, and quite a looker too, had left some money on a counter and I took it." 

"No you didn't," Yamaki muttered. 

"What? I didn't know it had belonged to her! I thought she had left it there for somebody else. Plus I couldn't resist anything that so sweet and tasty… Mmmm, sweets…" 

_"He needs a break from watching those Simpson marathons,"_ Izzy thought. 

Just then, a voice came screaming out and it caused Tentomon to jump back. He turned around to see Riley running in with an angry look on her face. Izzy and Yamaki stepped off to the side with Tentomon dropping the food. 

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY MONEY?!" 

"Um… I can… explain…" 

"Explain?! Explain to me why you stole my money! I was hungry. You don't want to get on my bad side on an empty stomach. Now give me those cream puffs of else." 

"Well, I certainly got something to say!" 

With that said, Tentomon picks up the cream puffs and flies off with them in his hands. Riley goes chasing right him. 

"You get back here!" 

"Geez, and here I thought battling evil digimon was bad, but this is worse!" 

"Come, Izzy. We better get out of here, before Riley tears the place apart. Let's go into my office." 

"Give me back those creampuffs!" 

"Finders keepers! Heh. Heh." 

Tentomon takes a peek inside the box. He realized that there was none left. He had eaten everything piece available. 

"Doh!" 

They both walked out the door leaving Tentomon to be chased by an ever-so hungry, Riley. Luckily, there were some co-workers that were able to hold back Riley. Yamaki walks over to his office door with Izzy following him inside. He shuts the door and walks over to his desk. 

"Tell me, Mr. Izumi. How did you get yourself associated with the digimon? After all, you and some other seven children had some long history with them." 

"I can explain everything. You see it all started nineteen years ago. Six children and myself were at summer camp. This was approximately about August of 1999. August 1, 1999 to be exact. During that day, we had found a strange aura and then six beams of light came out of nowhere. Eventually, we had received these devices, which are called digivices." 

Izzy holds out his digivice, which had still remained the same ever since that year in 1999. 

"It was there that a portal came out of nowhere and it sucked all of us into a different reality world from earth. It was in fact the Digital World." 

"Digital World? What exactly did it look like?" 

"When we first arrived, it was a lush, rain-forest. But there are many ecosystems throughout the Digital World. Much like our own planet, the Digital World has tundras, oceans, mountain landscapes, grasslands, coniferous forests, factory lands, frozen landscapes, and several dark, mysterious dimensions. It is home to many kinds of digimon that inhabit each ecosystem. Each confined to those separate ecosystems and each evolving overtime." 

"Interesting, and how did you meet up with your digimon? They just didn't come popping out of nowhere." 

"Actually that did. The digimon had followed us everywhere we went and they protected us against some of the most dangerous monsters of that time. Eventually, we learned that the digimon were our destined partners due to the fact of us bearing the digivices. We were summoned to stop the forces of darkness that were attempting to control the digital world. We started off on File Island where each of our digimon digivolved. My digimon is Tentomon, but then he digivolved, with the help of my digivice, into Kabuterimon. Later, we had also received tags and crests, which would enable our digimon to digivolve past the champion level. Each crest possesses a symbol of the bearer's strongest traits. Mine would be knowledge and the crest would enable Kabuterimon to digivolve into Altur Kabuterimon." 

"Evolution among these digimon? I've seen it done before with the digimon that invaded West Shinjuku. So, I have no doubt that it makes them stronger." 

"Right, each time that they digivolve, they obtain special powers. In turn, they make themselves stronger." 

"Then I would see these digimon upload the data after defeating their opponent." 

"Really? I haven't seen digimon from our world perform that ability. I have a feeling that there's another digital world out there and not just one." 

"I've also been having that same feeling. There's a good chance that these digimon that have recently bio-emerged did in fact come from another digital reality." 

"Plus these digimon are a lot stronger from this other digital world. It's a good possibility that Takato, Tai and the others are already on that digital reality as we speak. I've seen how these digimon fight. Let me tell you, even Altur Kabuterimon was having trouble with one." 

"You also said that you have actual connection to those two digital worlds?" 

"For the one I've been to, yes. I am able to make contact with a being named Gennai. He's been a major help through all of the troubles we've had in the past. But, now, I just recently managed to tap into a dimensional portal with the help of Gennai. I managed to study a little bit of it and was very intrigued at what I saw." 

"We might need your help after all. Izzy, I ask you to help us. The Monster Makers and myself have nothing that will enable us to make direct connection with that digital world. After all, most of our equipment is still in repair as we speak." 

"Well, you did ask me in a kind way. But…" 

Yamaki sat there as if waiting for Izzy to give him a straight answer. Izzy placed his fingers on his chin and looked down to the floor. He looks straight up at Yamaki and a smile forms across his face. He extends his hand out. 

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Yamaki. I'm in." 

Yamaki responds by shaking the young man's hand as both of them sat up from their chairs. 

"I'm glad that you have decided to help us. You'll be amazed to know how creative the Monster Makers really are." 

"Oh I know." 

"You do?" 

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can get all the information on the Internet. Trust me, you won't believe how much I spend time on it." 

"Understandable." 

Suddenly, there was a loud scream as Tentomon came running out from the door with Riley on his tail. 

"Is she always like this," asked Izzy. 

"Only when she's hungry. Ugh, I better go restrain her before she causes a scene. Next time, be sure to tell your little friend to watch it with the money on the counters. They're not his." 

"I'll be sure to tell him that." 

Just then, Talley comes walking in, which catches both mens' attention. 

"Excuse me, sir? We got ourselves a problem with Riley again. Shall I get some co-workers to find and restrain her?" 

"No, Talley. I'll handle this." 

Talley then takes a good look at Izzy and smiled. 

"Hello there, you must be that new additional member of our team." 

"Well. Actually, I'm just here for a temporary basis until all of this digimon situation is cleared off." 

"I see." 

"Oh, and my name is Izzy. Koushiro Izumi to be exact." 

"The names Talley." 

"Can we save introductions later? We got a mad woman to stop," Yamaki said. 

"I'm with you. I better get Tentomon out of here before she tries to strangle him out." 

As soon as both Yamaki and Izzy go running out, Talley was left behind. She looked over at Izzy, who had now disappeared into the hallways. A slight blush comes across her face. But she quickly shook herself and was back to reality. 

"What am I thinking? He's only in his early 20s and I'm near my late 20s. That can't be right." 

Talley shrugged and walks away to get back to work. 

_"Or could it?"_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere in West Shinjuku.**

Sora and Biyomon were walking through the park while gazing up at the stars. It was already nightfall and they knew that being out in the park late at night wasn't safe, but they weren't even worried. All Sora could think about was Tai. 

"Sora. Everything is going to be okay. I'm sure Tai and the others are fine. Besides, we got some of the strongest fighters on our team. We've beaten Virus and Burizalor. This time won't be any different. They might be facing different kinds of enemies but they will pull it through." 

"I know. But I just hate being at the sidelines. Being without Tai only makes things worse for me. I get pretty lonely." 

A smile forms across her face. 

"Stupid, Tai. You had better come back." 

"So, are you sad that I'm just data? After hearing what Shibumi had said?" 

"Not at all. You're my best friend, Biyomon. I could never stop liking you and dump you because you're data. I kind of consider it being discriminated for hating towards somebody being different. Each of us are different all across the world, but all share something that will never separate us apart." 

"And that would be?" 

"A heart. We all have hearts. 

"You're heart and you're the first to know about love. We share the power of love after all." 

"You're right. And let us share that love for each other. And I will share the love I have for Tai." 

"That's the spirit, Sora. I knew you come through." 

"Yeah. I promise never to down myself ever again." 

"You promise?" 

"Promise." 

Sora and Biyomon hugged each other as the stars from above were shining down over them as if Tai himself were watching her at this very moment. 

Looking on from the distance, a blue-haired girl with long pigtails looks on. Her eyes were mystified. Standing next to her was a taller, young man with a bag of groceries. 

"Isn't that sweet, Tenchi?" 

"It sure is. We better get going before Ayeka and Ryoko tear up the place again." 

"Ok." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World.**

Shintomon was crawling right through the ground and struggled with everything within the inch of his body. He was nearly beaten to death and wanted to find Kari as soon as possible. But he couldn't do this alone. He needed help and fast. 

"I need… Buddamon… He'll help me…" 

With that said, Shintomon closed his eyes while delivering a telepathic message over to Buddamon. He used every ounce of power to do so, and he had to it quick before his body wears out and eventually gets deleted. 

_"Buddamon. I need your help now! I'm located over at the oasis over near the location of Dark Magimon's former ship site… I need help. We need to find Kari… I have a feeling she's still alive!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

Buddamon stood for a few moments before his eyes widened in shock as he had received Shintomon's telepathic message. He looks up and then began to speak. 

"Shintomon! I can hear you!" 

The others looked over towards him with shocked expressions on their faces. Rika and TK go running up to Buddamon. 

"He's alive?" asked Rika, "But that explosion should have killed him! I can't believe it. It's good to know that he's alive." 

"What is he saying?" asked TK, "What's his condition?" 

"He's near death and I must depart from here to go and help him. He also just said that he might have found the exact location of Kari. So, in other words, there's a huge possibility that she may not be dead after all." 

The group was now beginning to become much happier over this stunning revelation, especially TK, Takato and Tai. 

"That's great! She's still alive!" exclaimed Takato, "That means that you and Shintomon are going to retrieve her back?" 

"Yes. Then we can use her to help you with the new fusion techniques." 

"Great! Would you please go and help them right away?" asked Tai, "I'm really worried about Kari. I am her brother after all." 

"Of course, I will do what I can." 

"Thank you, Buddamon. We really appreciate it," said TK, "Our gratitude goes out to you." 

Buddamon responds with a nod and cups his hands together while chanting a magical phrase to himself. This phrase was a spell that would enable him to teleport over at the exact location of where Shintomon was waiting. 

_"I just wonder how long this training will last. We don't have much time left. We still have Calumon to find and the D-Reaper to stop,"_Henry said to himself. 

"Hey, Henry? Momentai! If you're worried about Calumon, don't worry. I have a good feeling he is coming to us eventually." 

"You really think so?" 

"I know so. Just sit back and momentai. The training will be quick and that D-Reaper will get the biggest a-er butt kicking of his life." 

"Was he just about to say ass?" Guilmon asked. 

"What's an ass?" asked Guardromon. 

"Ugh. Please don't start with the ass jokes," Rika said, "This is serious business." 

"Men. Feh. They'll never learn," Sonja muttered. 

"I agree. They're all pigs," Rika said, but then turned around to face Takato. _"Except for Takato though..."_

_"Hmmm. I wonder why she's looking at me."_

_"I really hope those two will eventually show their feelings towards each other. Its no secret,"_ Jeri said to herself. _"Besides, Takato and I are just friends anyway. At least I have a digimon and became an official Tamer. I'm very proud to be on a team with those two."_

Tai looks up at the skies and was now beginning to think about Sora along the way. A smile forms across his face. 

_"Don't worry, Sora. We'll be back. I promise. Nothing will separate us apart."_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Within the Digital World**

Shintomon continues to stagger through the rocky area towards the forest where Kari and Gatomon still lies. He drops a trail of blood as he moves and supports himself with one arm on a nearby rock wall to hold himself up. Sweat and blood runs down his face. 

_"Hikari… Gatomon…"_

Shintomon suddenly stops, with sweat dripping down his chin. His vision was now beginning to lose focus on and off. 

Kari and Gatomon remained unconscious within the forest, and it was possible that they were still alive. But for long would they barely be able to keep their life forces? Only tell would tell to decide their fates. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

D-Reaper is flying over what looked like a large village Dark Magimon looked down at D-Reaper with a questionable look. 

"What's wrong? Do you see something? Hmmm, I guess it doesn't matter. D-Reaper, it's about time to start. Time for the mass destruction to begin." 

The evil sorcerer cackles maniacally while D-Reaper floated in the air with a smile on her face and not even responding. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Former site of Dark Magimon's ship.**

The former battlegrounds was just as quiet and dead as ever. There hasn't been a sign of any kind of activity after D-Reaper and Magimon had left the scene. The only soul left was Shintomon, but he was far from that location. 

Buddamon had just arrived at the former battler site in time. He looked around and was shocked at what he saw before him. There was a very, large crater that was embedded into the ground. His eyes started to widen in a shocked expression. 

"This is bad… This is where Yamato had passed on after an attempt to destroy D-Reaper for good. But it was a failed attempt…" 

He looks down in shame and gives his prayers to the fallen Digi-Destined of friendship. Just then, his eyes opened up and he quickly lifted his head up. He looks off towards the right and was beginning to pick up somebody's faint ki. It was Shintomon's ki. 

"Yes! He's still alive!"" 

He quickly rises out from the crater and takes off into the air from above. 

Meanwhile, Shintomon was struggling with ever inch of his life to make it over towards the forest that Kari and Gatomon were lying unconscious. He stops and leans against a wall, panting. 

"Hi-Hikari is… still alive…" 

The Supreme guardian walks over and makes a very painful step and his expression would easily tell that he was in tremendous pain. 

"… I'm almost there… Hikari…" 

He slowly continues right over, gasping in pain after each step he makes. After only a few steps and he goes collapsing to the ground. He lied there until he finally gave out and was breathing rather shallowly. His life essence was starting to fade away. 

Buddamon races over and then makes it over towards an empty, uninhabited rocky area. He looked around with question. 

"Where is he?" 

He looks back and forth over the land as he flies into the distance. He flies from the rocky landscape and towards the forest. He then sees something below. He lands and goes running up a few yards up towards what seemed to be a dead animal of some sorts. 

"What? Hmmm. What's that?!" 

He turns and runs back towards the direction that he had come in from. He looks ahead and spots Shintomon, collapsed on the ground. 

"Shintomon!!" 

He speeds up ahead and lands a few feet away, running up towards the body of the Supreme guardian. He then starts to shake him and attempts to revive him. 

"Shintomon! Lord Shintomon!" 

As soon as he said that, the Supreme guardian started to groan and slowly open his eyes, but was unable to see. 

"Thank goodness! I came just in time! You almost died!" 

With that said, Buddamon places his hands onto Shintomon and they started to glow a rather, gold color. Shintomon felt energy entering his body and every ounce of power he had lost coming back to him. His body was now physically becoming revived. Soon after that, all of Shintomon's injuries were healed. He opens his eyes and gasps. 

Shintomon lifted himself from the ground and then looked across his surroundings in complete shock. 

"Shintomon!" 

"Huh? Buddamon… What's going?! Weren't you supposed to be with the others?" 

Buddamon responds with a slight grin on his face. Shintomon lifts himself up and manages to stand on his two feet. He held his head and looked across the barren landscape. Suddenly, Shintomon had just now remembered something. 

"Buddamon! Hikari is alive! We must get to her quick before we lose her!" 

"Yes." 

Shintomon goes off running towards the forest head of him with Buddamon following up closely behind him. 

"We can't allow for Hikari to die! This is our chance to help train her, Daisuke and Takeru!" 

"Yes, I can feel her presence," said Buddamon. 

Shintomon and Buddamon flew up side by side through the air as they went to locate the bodies of both Kari and Gatomon. 

"Buddamon, can you feel that enormous ki I'm sensing? That's D-Reaper's ki." 

"Yes, it fills me with despair. No one in the whole digital universe can breath safely now. The thing we feared the most has now come." 

Suddenly, a slight smile forms across the face of Shintomon. 

"Its not completely hopeless, Buddamon. I can see a faint light of hope. I have a brilliant idea! We'll use the combined strength of Takeru and Daisuke. Hikari will get a special treatment. She's the more valuable of the three. She has the hidden potential." 

"Huh? The powers of both Takeru and Daisuke? Hikari's hidden powers? What do you have in mind?" 

"Thats right. If we can increase their already unimaginable power, they might be able to defeat D-Reaper! We need Hikari for this! She harnesses that great potential to become the strongest. That means even stronger than her brother." 

"What did you just say?! Hikari stronger than her older brother? Don't tell me that you're going to…" 

"You didn't see how truly powerful those fusion warriors were. You couldn't even imagine it." 

Buddamon pauses and allows the Supreme guardian to continue on his side of the story. 

"We have to find Hikari soon. Her ki is very weak as we speak, but I can feel it from that grove." 

The two higher beings found the location of Kari and landed right in the middle of the forest. 

"I can feel her around here!" said Shintomon. 

"There he is! Over there!" Buddamon exclaimed as he pointed out. 

They both looked over to see the unconscious bodies of both Kari and Gatomon on the grass. They looked rather battered and beaten. They both landed on either side of the two bodies. Buddamon bends down and takes Kari's hand. He felt a pulse from within her as well as her last remaining ki. 

"She's alive. Gatomon as well. They were in about the same condition as you were." 

"I'm glad we found them." 

Buddamon places his hand down to heal both Kari and Gatomon, but Shintomon holds out his hand as if he were telling Buddamon to stop. 

"Huh?" 

"You can heal them after we get back to Zhuqiaomon's Domain and let the others know that we shall be taking these two, Takeru and Daisuke in our holy domain." 

"Huh?! Don't tell me you're going to allow humans to walk on our holy grounds! Not even X or the Gate Keeper has ever stepped foot on those sacred grounds!" 

"That's right. Let's hurry." 

"Yes, sir." 

Just as soon as he said that, a blue sphere envelops them both and they quickly vanished from out of sight. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

The whole group was sitting around while planning their next move. Tai and Agumon were moving back and forth while waiting for Buddamon to arrive back. 

Then, the group all turned to see a blue orb appearing out of nowhere. Shintomon and Buddamon had arrived back with both Kari and Gatomon in their arms. 

"Shintomon! Buddamon!" exclaimed TK. "You brought Kari and Gatomon back! They're in bad shape!" 

"Let me see her," Tai said, "We can heal her here." 

"No, we have decided to transport her to the holy realm. We have decided to also bring along both Daisuke and TK." 

"Huh? But what do you want with them," asked Takato. 

"Its quite simple really. We came to the conclusion that Takeru and Daisuke can create a powerful combined force. We can harness their powers and allow them to bring their hidden powers forth. Maybe this way, we can somehow make them powerful enough to defeat the D-Reaper." 

"Um, one question?" Davis said, "What do you need Kari and Gatomon for?" 

Davis and Veemon had already de-evolved from Imperialdramon since they decided to converse their power for a later battle. 

"Are they really that important to come along as well?" asked Veemon. 

"As a matter of fact, they are. We can use them to increase their power through an intense training procedure. It deals with showing the abilities of their true strength." 

"Wow. Ok then! I'm in!" Davis exclaimed. "Even if combining with TH is going to be harder than I can stand… I'll do it for the team!" 

"Now hold on. Let's not jump into any conclusions. How long will this training last?" asked Henry, "We still have to find Calumon and deal with the D-Reaper." 

"Calumon won't be hard to find. As a matter of fact, he's rather close by as we speak," Shintomon said, "But the D-Reaper will be the only problem. As long as it doesn't start its destruction, we should be fine. The most time this training will take place won't be for a year, which is actually just a whole day in the digital and real worlds." 

"Wait a minute! Just like that Time chamber we entered before the War Games," Tai said. 

"Yes, but this one year of training will be much more intense and extremely difficult. No one has ever survived it, but I have faith that these three Digi-Destined will get the job done." 

"Alright, then. Just make sure my sister gets a strong as possible," said Tai, "And teach her the…" 

"We know. The new fusion technique. We shall teach it. Takeru and Daisuke will learn with perfection," Shintomon said. 

"You can rest assure that they will come back better and stronger than ever," Buddamon said. 

"I'm in. If Kari is going to participate into it, I will also join her," said TK. 

"And the same goes for me. Besides, I can't wait to get as strong as possible and beat the living hell out of the D-Reaper," remarked Davis. 

"You guys be careful and train hard. We will be waiting for you," said Tai, "In case you need me, just have your digimon send a telepatheic message to Agumon." 

"Since its long distance, it's going to cost you," replied Agumon. "Look on the bright side, I'm cheaper than collect." 

"Don't worry, Tai. We'll be back faster than you can say D-Reaper," TK said. 

"Wow, so you're actually better than collect?" Davis asked. 

"Don't mind him," Veemon assured Agumon. "He dials collect every time." 

"Doesn't he realize that I was pulling his string?" 

"That's Davis for you. He always forgets." 

"Lets go then," Shintomon said, "There's no time to waste." 

TK and Davis nodded as they both stepped forward. Patamon and Veemon go following up towards them. As soon as they neared the two higher beings, the same blue envelope engulfed them and they vanished from out of sight. 

Tai stood there while looks on ahead with a slight smirk on his face. 

_"Lets just hope that your training will come off well guys. I'm following forward to how great your maximum powers will be like. But I know you three won't disappointment. I wish I could have gone with ya'll, but looks like Shintomon only wants you three to come on your own."_

"Tai?" 

"Yeah, Agumon?" 

"Don't you think its time we start to plan out our next move?" 

"Your right." 

"**You can rest assure that your sister and your friends will do just well**," Azulongmon said. 

"**Besides we got even bigger problems**," said Zhuqiaomon. 

"And what's that? The D-Reaper?" asked Guilmon. 

"**Not just the true enemy's form itself, but the chaos of it**," replied Azulongmon. 

"The chaos?!" 

Suddenly, there were several red-purple bubbles rising out from the pit below. The groups looked over and were beginning to wonder why the Sovereigns would be afraid of bubbles so much. 

"**The true enemy is down below us**," said Azulongmon, "**And it's coming for us. This is one part of the true enemy**." 

"Aw, man! Now we got to handle two parts of the D-Reaper?" Kazu asked, "Just what we really needed! This is just like another one of those RPG video games! You meet one enemy and then you meet the next!" 

"You've been playing too much Final Fantasy, dude," Kenta remarked. 

"So what? I love those games!" 

"Can it, game boys! The D-Reaper has two parts?" asked Henry, "But how is that possible? You mean to tell me that the actual being and the mass are two separate entities?" 

"**Yes and that is why it makes itself so dangerous**," said Azulongmon. 

"Oh no! That means that Calumon could be in some kind of danger!" exclaimed Takato, "We got to find him before the D-Reaper does!" 

"**I say we get down to the bottom of this. Brace yourself, Tamers**." 

With that said, Azulongmon forms a large, cloud and it went hovering towards the group. Each was engulfed from within the cloud. 

"**Do not worry. This cloud will only help navigate you through. This way you don't have to attempt to hover down into the deep pit of despair. The chaos is very dangerous, so do not attempt to touch it**." 

As soon as everybody entered the cloud, they went floating down into the pit below with Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon following from behind them. 

Tai looks down and was awed at what he was looking at. He couldn't believe that he was inside a cloud created by Azulongmon. 

"What do you see, Tai?" Takato asked. 

"Nothing yet that I see," Tai replied, "I guess we'll know we see more of the chaos bubbles." 

Terriermon began to look down and had a nauseated look on his face and looked like he was about to pass out. 

"Henry, this side if making my stomach queasy. I just hope we find Calumon and get the heck out of this dump." 

"Well, said, Terriermon, but lets not try to get on the Sovereign's bad side." 

"Agreed." 

"Hey, Takatomon. You think Calumon could be down there?" 

"We won't know for sure until we see him," said Takato. 

The cloud continued to descend down into the pit as the Sovereigns kept an eye out for the chaos bubbles and another eye out for Calumon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Baihumon's Domain**

Ryo and Cyberdramon were still looking down through the cracks of the pit below. They were hoping for Baihumon to have escaped the pit. 

"It's all so quiet all of a sudden. But why do I still have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Ryo asked. 

"I haven't heard a single sound. The fighting has stopped," Cyberdramon said, "But I do feel an enormous ki down in that pit below." 

"You think it could be Baihumon?" 

"**You kids worry so much. Baihumon will do just fine on his way. Besides, he's never been defeated in this part of the western region**." 

"I know, but I just still have a bad feeling," said Ryo. 

Just then, Baihumon had jumped right out from the pit and landed right in front of the three individuals. He looked rather worn out and tired, which wasn't like Baihumon to be after a gruesome battle. Ryo held out his D-Ark and quickly got information on him. 

**[Baihumon. Mega level. Western Sovereign]**

"What happened to him?" Ryo asked, "He looks rather tired out! Something bad must have happened down there!" 

"**Oh no, Baihumon! You look rather exhausted. You should take a rest, my friend. There's no way that you can continue on your battle against the true enemy**." 

"I agree. This is serious! If something can do this to Baihumon, I can't imagine what it can really do to the whole digital world. I wonder who this true enemy they are speaking of." 

"I say we go check it out," Cyberdramon said, "There's no pointing in us just standing around here." 

"**Now hold it right there! If Baihumon can be weakened by the true enemy, then you two don't even stand a chance**." 

"But we have to check it out. We also have a right to know what we are facing here," Ryo said, "Cyberdramon." 

"Right." 

Cyberdramon picks up Ryo and then goes flying down into the pit, in hopes of finding the true enemy, which was the chaos bubbles of the D-Reaper. It was the second entity from the D-Reaper after the blob mass was released from the sphere along with the D-Reaper being as well. 

_"If the Sovereigns fear this true enemy, then we are in deep shit,"_Ryo thought. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Down below the pits of the Digital World**

Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon were leading the cloud down into the pit below. The Tamers could only look on with awe at what they were now seeing. Several red bubbles came floating up like bubbles inside of a lava lamp. 

"Is that a lava lamp?" asked Terriermon. 

"No, it's you're imagination," Henry replied. 

"About time you had a sense of humor, Henry." 

"Terriermon…" 

"I've seen this mass before," Rika said, "When the sphere of the D-Reaper was opened, but now it's…" 

"**It is chaos**." 

The whole group watched as one single bubble splattered onto a floating boulder and watched as it quickly got deleted. They all gasped in shock at what they just saw. 

_"Impossible! That bubble just ate that boulder like it were a hot fudge sundae!"_Tai said to himself. 

_"What kind of a monster is the D-Reaper?"_Leomon thought. 

Zhuiqaomon was shocked to see this and he goes desecending down into the pit below as he let out a horrifying scream. 

"Zhuqiaomon!! Don't do it!" exclaimed Takato. 

"You're going to get deleted if you go down there!" cried out Guilmon. 

"**We are positive that the true enemy might be down there and wherever the true enemy is, the catalyst isn't very far behind. As you can see, the chaos would go anywhere near the source of digivolution- the catalyst itself.**" 

"No! Then Calumon isn't far! We have to get to him quick!" exclaimed Tai. 

"Man, I feel sorry for the little guy. Everybody seems to be chasing after him most of the time," said Kenta. 

"Don't worry. Calumon maybe small but he's as tough as butterscotch pudding," replied Kazu. 

"I just hope you two are right," said Jeri, "I couldn't afford to seeing Calumon going away… because of the chaos…" 

Just then, somebody was calling out towards them and it was none other than Ryo along with Cyberdramon. The group all looked up see to him descending down. 

"Hey guys! Over here!" 

"Hey! Cool! It's Ryo!" exclaimed Kazu. 

"Welcome back!" said Kenta. 

Sonja and Rika both looked up with distraught looks on their faces. They were visibly upset that Ryo has returned, but the others were astonished to have seen him drop in unexpectedly. 

"So, you're that Ryo Akiyama guy!" exclaimed Takato. 

"That's my name and don't wear it out." 

As soon as Ryo and Cyberdramon came landing onto the floating boulder the group had descended upon. He looked over at the whole group and then over to the bottom of the pit. 

"So, you guys saw the chaos too? It's spreading like wildfire down there. It's bad. The other sovereigns were weakened by its presence." 

"This is bad," said Tai, "Not only do we have chaos trying to delete everything but the D-Reaper monster itself running around like a crazed maniac." 

"And we got a good feeling that Calumon is down there with the chaos," said Henry, "We're going to have to be extra careful and not allow ourselves to get exposed to the chaos bubbles." 

"Well, Rika. You sure haven't changed a bit," Ryo said teasingly. 

"Ugh, typical. You left being an arrogant ass and you still are an arrogant ass." 

"Don't let him get to you, Rika. You're too good for him," Sonja said, "Don't worry, I had to put up with his bullshit." 

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Sonja." 

"Hmph. Whatever" 

Sonja turns away and turns back towards Ryo. The group looked down to see a fiery being rising up from the pits and it was none other than Zhuqiaomon. He had returned, but with a weakened left wing. It looked as though the chaos had eaten parts of his left wing. 

"**I couldn't find the catalyst. The chaos was blocking my path and I couldn't allow myself to get exposed to it**," Zhuqiaomon said. 

"**There's no way that you could have overcome it. Its a lot more powerful than you ever gave it credit for. The catalyst is perhaps at the very bottom and out of our reach. Our only hope is for the catalyst to come to us instead of trying to get to him**," Azulongmon said. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Down below into the pit, Calumon was attempting to climb up as fast as he was gazing down at the bottom where the chaos mass was bubbling up. 

"Those pretty little bubbles are pretty dangerous. I better stay on this side and make sure that it doesn't get me," said Calumon, "I really hate climbing up. Its making my feet hurt." 

As soon as he started to climb up more, more and more of the chaos bubbles started to rise up in masses. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Azulongmon quickly noticed more bubbles coming up from the pit and was starting to worry over the fact that the catalyst is in danger of being deleted. 

"**The chaos is spreading so fast! I fear for the catalyst's survival. He is needed to bring forth digivolution within our world. We can not afford to have him swallowed by the heartless mass**." 

With that said, Azulongmon pushed aside the levitating boulder which the Tamers were standing on and made sure that the floating chaos bubbles wouldn't absorb their resort spot. 

"Whew! That was close! Thanks for saving our necks there," said Takato. 

"And here I thought we would almost have been goners," Tai said. 

"Alright. Its time for action! I think I'll be the one who should go down there and save Calumon," said Takato. 

"What are you crazy?!" asked Tai, "You know that the chaos will get to you if you're not careful." 

"But I have to at least try." 

"He's right. It's too risky. Plus there's no guarantee that you could come back alive," said Henry, "If the chaos touches you, you'll be erased." 

"Then in that case! We'll do it!" Rika exclaimed. 

With that said, Rika goes jumping off of the floating boulder and sliding down a ridge where she landed on several stone steps that were linked against the rock wall. 

"Rika! Don't!" exclaimed Takato. 

"Rika! Get back here! You're risking it!" Jeri cried out. 

Suddenly to the whole group's surprise, Takato goes following right after Rika. 

"Takato! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tai cries out. 

"I have to try and stop her! You guys make sure that the chaos doesn't touch that boulder you're standing on! I'll be back!" 

With that said, Takato and Guilmon go sliding down right after Rika. Rika goes walking towards the edge of the pit below while still holding their balance on the rock ledge. 

"Rika. We have to go back," Renamon said. 

"No. We have got to find Calumon and get the heck out of here," Rika replied. 

"I understand that, but what you are doing is writing your own death warrant. I can't afford losing you. Please listen to me, just this once." 

"Look, Renamon. I have to do this. Whether it costs me my own life or not, we have to get Calumon back. The Sovereigns need him and that's what we are going to do." 

"Rika!! Rika!! Can you hear me?!" a voice called out. 

"Goggle head?" 

They both turned around to see none other than Guilmon and Takato running up towards them. 

"Rika?! Just what do you think you're doing? You're going to get yourself killed down here," said Takato, "We have to go back up…" 

"No…" 

"Rika, why?" 

"Why should I, goggle head? Look, Calumon is down there and he's going to die if the chaos captures him. So we took it to our own liberty by retrieving him ourselves." 

"But, then you're willing to get yourself killed?" 

"Look. I don't need any knights in shining armor to come and rescue me. I can handle this myself. I don't need anybody's assistance." 

"But, Rika…" 

"No buts! Lets go, Renamon." 

"Rika, don't do this… I'm begging you." 

"I said, let's go." 

Renamon sighs unwillingly as she goes following her Tamer. Takato looks down and sees more bubbles rising from the pit. Then he turned to see several coming right towards Rika. 

"Rika!! Get down!!" 

"What?" 

Takato goes running up to Rika and pushes her away just seconds before the chaos bubbles were about to touch her. The two children looked up to see the bubbles rising into the air. Rika sighed a relief and looks up at Takato. 

"Well, aren't you going to say thanks for saving your life?" 

"Like I said before, I don't need knights in shi-" 

"Hello?! Is anybody up there?! Echo!! Echo!!" 

The two Tamers looked down at the pit below and saw something ascending to the top by climbing the rock wall. The creature turned out to be white with purple markings and rather, large eyes. 

"Is that Calumon?" Takato asked, "Ah! It is him! He's alive!" 

"Takato? Guilmon?" 

"Calumon!" Rika exclaimed, "Over here!!" 

"Rika!!" 

The little digimon goes flying up to Rika and she quickly snatches him and hugs him. Calumon returns a hug to the red-haired girl with a smile on his face. He was happy to have returned to his friends once again. 

"Oh, Rika!! I'm so glad to see you guys! I was so cold, hungry and lonely!" 

"I know. I know. Everything is going to be ok," Rika assured him. "Takato. We got Calumon." 

"Thank goodness. He's still kicking. Ok then, now we can get back to the others," said Takato, "Rika? Um, Rika? Hello? Earth to Rika?" 

The girl looks down at the pit below and noticed a large, purple pool of the chaos itself. It was similar to the slime from the Ghostbusters movie. Her eyes started to glisten at the sight of it. 

"Takato…" 

"Yeah, Rika?" 

"I want you to take Calumon and join the others." 

"What? What are you saying? No, don't tell me." 

"We have something we need to do. Renamon and I will stop the chaos. You guys go on! We'll take care of the problem here!" 

"But Rika!! Just listen yourself!! You're going to get yourself killed!" 

"No. Just listen to me. I have everything under control. Just go and let us handle this," Rika said as she handed Takato the little digimon. 

"But, Rika…" 

"Don't say another word, goggle head. Just go." 

As soon as she said that, Rika goes sliding down the rock wall and lands onto the last rock ledge below. Renamon goes sliding down right after her and grabs Rika by the arm. 

"Rika. Go back." 

"No." 

"Please." 

"No." 

"Rika. For once, please, I'm begging you to listen to me. One more step and you're falling into sudden death. You're not going to survive this." 

"Renamon. We all each have our own destinies, right?" 

"Yes. Each of us has a different destiny. Whether it maybe for the best or the worst. It depends on your judgment." 

"Well, my destiny… is to stay and fight with you, Renamon…" 

With that said, a smile forms across Rika's face as she goes leaping off of the ledge and falling down onto the chaos mass below. Renamon went flying after her, as if she were following Rika's destiny. Takato cried out in horror at what they were about to commit. 

"Rika! Renamon!!" 

"I can't watch, Takatomon!!" 

The other Tamers were looking on with shock on their faces. They weren't going to afford losing another valuable soul. They had just lost Matt, and couldn't afford losing the Digimon Queen herself. 

But just as they were about to panic, the red-diamond on Calumon's forehead started to glow. He let out a excited cry and watched as both Rika and Renamon's bodies starting to glow a golden color. 

Rika looks down and noticed her D-Ark reacting and she felt her heart beating like there was no tomorrow, as if there was a new rush of energy coming out of her. Renamon felt her ki rising to new heights. Now they were about to merge into one body and one mind. 

[Digimon Tamers Second Evolution theme "One Vision" plays] 

**Bio-Merge Evolution!!**

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

Rika holds out her D-Ark and presses it against her chest. It released a bright, blue light and it started to surround her body. Her hair was let loose and she had now become a stream of data. Renamon and Rika were merging with one another. 

"Renamon bio-merge!!" 

Renamon was standing on top of water and it started to rise above her, which quickly transformed her vulpine-like body into that of a human's. Her fox-like limbs were transformed into that of a human's. High-heel boots replaced her feet. Long silver-hair was flowing on her back. Then streams of golden energy were flowing over her body, which created a whole new body for her. Armor appeared on her chest, arms, legs and face. Her face evolves from that of Renamon, then into Kyuubimon, followed by Taomon and finally into that of a mask-like face. The mask retained some of Renamon's fox features and underneath her mask looked like to be a lower jaw of that of a woman. A staff appears in her hands and she quickly leaps up into the air. The newly evolved figure stands in the center of a circle and stands in a rather mysterious yet beautiful pose. 

"Sakuyamon!!" 

Inside of Sakuyamon, Rika felt herself all warm and cozy as if she were now inside of Sakuyamon. A smile formed across her face while her long, red hair was flowing as if the wind were blowing around her. 

_"So this is how fusion follows? Wow, I feel so strong. We are Sakuyamon. I'm Sakuyamon. I must be dreaming, but this is no dream. We are one."_

Sakuyamon looked across towards the chaos with a rather serious look on her face. 

Takato and Guilmon looked on with surprise and their eyes almost bulging out of their eyes. 

"Wow! I can't believe it," said Takato, "Rika and Renamon bio-merged? Well, I'll be darned." 

"They look so beautiful," said Guilmon. 

"Yeah. Very beautiful," replied Calumon. "They're almost as beautiful as an angel." 

Takato replies by nodding his head and having a smirk across his face. 

_"Make that a gorgeous angel, Calumon,"_ Takato said in thought. 

The others were looking on with surprise and shock at what they were seeing before them. Henry took out his D-Ark and was getting a reading on Sakuyamon, plus her statistics. 

**[Sakuyamon. Mega-Level. Shaman data type. Special Attacks: Kongou Kaimandara, Spirit Strike and Dragon Helix.]**

"I can't believe it! Rika and Renamon bio-emerged!" said Henry. "Now we have about four fusion fighters on our sides." 

"Which also includes me," Tai said. 

"What an incredible ki!" said Agumon, "She just about has the same ki level as Gallantmon possessed." 

Sakuyamon sets her staff down and looks down upon the chaos below her feet. As soon as the chaos was starting to rise again, she held her staff and started to chant out. 

"I Sakuyamon, protector of all things true will do our duty." 

Sakuyamon goes hovering up into the air and a bright pink aura forms all over. She holds down her staff and points it forwards to the rising chaos mass. 

"River of chaos! O' red sea of destruction follow my voice and fell the twin blaze of beauty…" 

She goes pulling back on her staff and swipes right through the chaos mass. Then she pulls back and swipes through it once again. 

"…and of death…" 

Sakuyamon raises her staff over her head and hammered the chaos down into the pit below with one hard blow. 

"…and fall before my light!!" 

Sakuyamon lets out a scream and the aura around her started to release a bright beam of light. The bright beam now covered the whole pit and the other Tamers were quickly astonished at what theyw ere seeing before them. 

"She rocks," Kazu commented. 

"Rika and Renamon have bio-emerged into mega," said Henry. 

"Takato? Are you okay?" asked Sakuyamon. 

"Yeah. We're fine. But thanks for saving our necks there." 

Sakuyamon looks across him and the others with a slight smirk on her face. 

"It was nothing..." 

Sakuyamon snatched up both Takato and Guilmon and flies up over to where the others were waiting. The cloud carried off the group back over onto the surface with Sakuyamon and the two sovereigns following along. 

"**Excellent work, Tamers. You see, Zhuqiaomon? Digimon and humans working together have proven to be quite a useful tactic against the true enemy. What do you think?**" 

"**Well, they have shown me that they have what it takes to defeating the true enemy. I never shouldn't have underestimated them, but that doesn't mean I will change my views about humans**." 

As soon as the Tamers departed from the cloud and were back on the surface, Sakuyamon had already de-evolved into Rika and Renamon. The group crowded around her and were complementing her. 

"That was awesome, Rika! I never thought you ever had that in you," said Takato. 

"Neither did I. I was surprised myself." 

"So, how did it feel?" asked Jeri, "It must been quite an experience." 

"It felt… powerful… Renamon and I were of one mind. Since our hatred for the D-Reaper has been building up, we took it to our liberty to taking out that red mass with everything we got." 

"The good news is that we got Calumon back," said Takato. 

"Whew. Thank goodness," Terriermon said, "I need a hot bath after all this." 

"Awww, home," Kenta said. 

"Where all the bread is," replied Guilmon. 

"Not to mention the beds to sleep in," Tai replied. 

"Hey! We're missing out on Battle City! Man!" Kenta stated. 

Suddenly, there was a large explosion and a red liquid mass exploded from the pit below. The digimon all turned to face the chaos and were growling. Agumon and Guilmon faced the chaos with intense looks on their faces. 

"**It's the chaos! They only delayed it progress, but now it's going out of control**," Zhuqiaomon replied. 

"**Tamers, this is a battle that you can not win alone. We must handle the chaos ourselves. This is our battle. You have to return back to your world as soon as possible**," said Azulongmon. 

"But the D-Reaper is still in the Digital! We have to stop it before something terrible happens! We just can't leave," Tai said. 

"He's right, Azulongmon. The D-Reaper is out there and even you four sovereign can't beat him. Three of the Supreme guardians were defeated by the D-Reaper. Ever thought about that," Takato said. 

"Please listen to us. If you battle the D-Reaper, then you are signing your own death warrant." 

The two sovereigns looked down upon the group with concerned looks on their faces. Would they really face something strong enough to have defeated three of the Supreme guardians single-handedly? This would be a really tough decision, even for the Sovereigns. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

The D-Reaper is seen bursting through a tower after feasting on several digimon data. She quickly absorbs the last of their data and licks her lips. 

"I want more! I want more!" 

_"Damn. I never realized how much of a glutton this creature turned out to be. Maybe my father made a miscalculation in her design,"_ Dark Magimon thought. 

"Master Magimon! Where shall we go next?" 

"Um, I think we passed by another village. There are plenty of more pests to be absorbed." 

"Just like taking candy from a digi-baby! These data packs are my candy! I want more!" 

_"Yes, eat up while you can, Big Bertha,"_ the sorcerer thought. 

With that said, D-Reaper walked out from the tower and dusts herself off. Dark Magimon hops onto D-Reaper's cape and holds on tightly for another bumpy ride. D-Reaper blasted off through the skies to continue her rampage through the digital world. She was unaware of the events taking place. She might soon deal with the combined forces of Daisuke and Takeru, along with Hikari soon. 

Looking on from on top of a nearby cliff, Beelzebumon watched the events unfold. His eyes widened by the mass destruction the playful monster created. He clenched his fists tightly. He couldn't bear to stand another powerful force top him. 

"Just what is this? So this is the little imp's monster? Magimon finally released that creature. I can't believe the ki I sensed from that thing. Well, maybe I can redeem myself after that humiliating defeat I suffered. Magimon. You just gave me a guaranteed ticket to success. Look out! Here I come!" 

With that said, Beelzebumon levitates up with very little ki he had left. He then powers up and flies off towards the direction D-Reaper was taking. He plans on taking on the D-Reaper to redeem for the loss at the hands of Gallantmon. 

Will the Sovereigns listen to the pleads of the Tamers and prepare themselves for the upcoming threat that is the D-Reaper? And can Shintomon trains Davis, Kari and TK as soon as possible?! 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Azulongmon: We must release the power of evolution! Calumon! As the catalyst, it is your duty! Please, release the power of shining evolution! 

Takato: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? 

Tai: I never thought I'd see this… 

Magimon: Attention, Digital World! This is Dark Magimon! You're world is coming to an end, because I've released the D-Reaper! If you don't bring to me the individuals named Imperialdramon, Dinobeemon, Shintomon and Renamon, then I'll have the D-Reaper kill every single creature on this wreteched world! 

Tai: That monster! 

Azulongmon: This is why we need the power of digivolution. We have to stop Dark Magimon! 

Ryo: Ken, is that you? 

Ken: Huh? Who are you? 

Ryo: Don't you remember who I am? 

Ken: My memories are foggy… I think I've seen you before… 

Beelzebumon: Magimon. D-Reaper. I'll hunt you down and I will redeem for my humiliating defeat by pineapple head. 

Buddamon: Daisuke! Takeru! You two will perform the fusion! We will need you to defeat the D-Reaper! 

Daisuke: Crap, I wonder what kind of special treatment Kari is receiving… 

Shintomon: Hikari, I will help you harness you're full potential. It's time to pull out the legendary Omega Blade! 

Kari: Gatomon will do it! We'll do anything to fight back against the D-Reaper! 

Takato: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty-six! 

**The Digi-World Announcement: Time to Release Shining Evolution! Shintomon's Special Training!**

Veemon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Coral: Well, that does it. You guys will witness the training of the three heroes. Plus, you got to see a cameo appearance by both Tenchi and Sasami. Not to mention Beelzebumon. 

Max: He's biting off more than he can chew. 

Leprechaun: Aww, now that's some strong shit… 

Keke: He's smoking you're weed, Max! 

Max: As long as he lets him hit some, then I'm cool with it. 

Leprechaun: I see talking dogs and dancing cows… 

Coral: Nice. Anyway, be sure to check out the next chapter to the Virus Saga. We'll have our costumes by then and we'll be having some Halloween games. If you readers would be kind to let us know what kind of Halloween games you'd like to see, then leave it in the reviews. Until then, goodnight everyone! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	7. The DigiWorld Announcement: Time to Rele...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. I do own the character named Sonja. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Wassup, guys?! We're back with the continuation of Halloween week! We're just getting ready with our costumes. As you can see, I'm wearing my father's old fighting gi. 

Keke: I'm Sailor V. I hope this skirt isn't too short for me. 

Max: Nah, you're just great. 

David: Hey! Sorry I'm late! 

Kara: You look cute in your Yugi outfit, David. 

David: Thanks. 

Coral: I think you three have such the cutest costumes. 

Tike: Hey, I don't like being called cute. It hurts my rep. 

Kara: Oh, please… 

Max: Hey, David. You know where Sam is? 

David: he told me that he's getting his pimp costume ready. 

All: How obvious! 

Max: He's sure full of himself. 

Coral: so, what's up for the fic? 

Max: The author told me that he decided to add a little twist to the story and bring more excitement before D-Reaper turns into a psychotic bitch and loses the little girl act. So consider this as the surprise Halloween treat. Hope you enjoy it. 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The Digi-World Announcement: Time to Release Shining Evolution! Shintomon's Special Training!**

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

The two mighty sovereigns were hovering over the deep pit and looked down to watch the pool of the chaos starting to sprout. Their biggest fears have now come into being. There would be almost nothing that they could do. Not even all four of the sovereigns have enough power to defeat the D-Reaper chaos mass, let alone the D-Reaper being itself. The being killed the three Supreme guardians. 

The group looks right up to the two hovering giants with concerned looks on their faces. Tai and Takato were the most concerned since their fear of seeing digimon getting deleted by a corrupted former computer program. What they hated seeing more than the D-Reaper was bearing to watch digimon having their lives taken away for no apparent reason. 

Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon both took a look down at the pit below with angry looks on their faces. A fountain of pinkish-purple liquid busted out as if it were a geyser but Zhuqiaomon was easily able to avoid it. The fountain went back down as the two sovereigns began to speak to one another once again. 

"**This had gone far enough! I want to do something to stop this chaos but every time I attempt to get closer to it, I keep telling myself that I will get deleted. Azulongmon, is there anything we can do?**" 

"**Hmmmm. Since the chaos is indeed spreading, there might be a good chance of using the catalyst to our advantage**." 

"**So, you're saying that we should tell the catalyst to unleash his power of digivolution for the digimon**?" 

"**Yes. In order to battle the true enemy, we will need a very strong and powerful army**." 

"Azulongmon, so are you saying that you need Calumon?" asked Takato. 

"**Yes. It is the only way to give us a slight advantage. The catalyst will need to release every ounce of power that he has within him. I can sense a great ki from the catalyst and if used correctly, we will have an army strong enough to combat the D-Reaper**." 

"**Yes. The time has come to fight back. Tamers, we will need the catalyst. This maybe the one way to escape this hell hole**." 

"If you really need Calumon that bad, then it must be very important for you sovereigns. After all, we do share one common enemy," Tai assured them. "We'll be the ones that takes care of the being itself." 

"While do what you can to ridding yourselves of the chaos mass, we'll handle the actual D-reaper," said Takato, "In the end, we will come out victorious in this struggle." 

"**Lets just hope that your correct about everything that you had just said**," replied Azulongmon, "**Tamers it is time. Time to unleash the power of digivolution**." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World.**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

D-Reaper carries Dark Magimon over a rather, large city. 

"Hey, D-Reaper, where do you think you're going?" 

D-Reaper grins while looking back and forth the city, humming to herself and ignoring Dark Magimon. D-reaper then dives towards the ground, while Dark Magimon screams as the D-Reaper plunges down onto the city below. She maneuvers in between a few buildings and lands in the middle of the street below. Magimon falls off of her back and lands behind her. Suddenly a Dogmon comes rushing by and bumps right into D-Reaper. 

"Grrr! Move out of the way! Idiot!" 

D-Reaper quickly frowns and gives Dogmon a death glare. 

"Analyzation complete. Dogmon, you shall be deleted." 

"Delete me? Try me!" 

D-Reaper wrenches back with her right fist intact. Dogmon gives a confused look on his face and then watches as D-Reaper pulls back and snatches Dogmon into a tight grasp with her hand. Dogmon gags as D-Reaper puts the pressure and uses her strength to snap Dogmon's neck in two. As soon as that happened, Dogmon was quickly deleted and D-Reaper absorbs his energy. Digimon were beginning to crowd around but then they started to run away after what D-Reaper had just done to Dogmon. D-Reaper then began to walk right through the city, as everyone scattered. Dark Magimon goes running up to catch up to D-Reaper. 

"Hey, where are you going?! Hey, D-Reaper!" 

D-Reaper stops in place as Dark Magimon steps into view. The evil sorcerer forms an orb in his hands and starts chanting some magical verses in order to get the orb to start working. 

"Alright, this duplicate of my special magical orb should do for now. How about we send a message throughout the entire digital world to let them know who they are dealing with?" 

D-Reaper simply shrugs her shoulder and looks about the city full of digimon. A grin forms across her face. Dark Magimon watches as the orb manages to see an image coming into view. An evil grin forms across his face. 

"You ready, D-Reaper? Lets get this over with! I hope those nosey Tamers are listening! I want them to know whom we are and what we plan to do to their pathetic digital worlds!" 

He starts talking so loud that the whole digital world could hear their voices and Magimon's magic manages to send a transmission to every part of the digital world, including the domains of the four sovereigns. 

Beelzebumon looks while hiding behind a pair of tall stones. He managed to lower hi ki before he would be detected. 

"All right, what's the deal here? They just stopped here. What are they planning?" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

"**Children it is now time to give us the catalyst. The time has come to fight back against the true enemy.**" 

But just as Azulongmon was about to finish on what he was saying, one of his digicores started to receive a transmission from none other Dark Magimon. He also cuts cut off by Magimon's voice. It was so loud that it could be heard throughout the digital world. 

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

_"Can you hear my voice? Can you hear me now? Good! Digimon of both digital worlds, I am Madoshi Magimon. However, you can just call me Dark Magimon!"_

The entire group looked around their surroundings to find the source of the voice, but the digimon knew that the evil sorcerer was sending them a transmission. 

"Tai! Look! I can see Magimon on one of Azulongmon's digicores! He's sending a transmission from there." 

"**How dare this damn sorcerer send a transmission through my digicores. Lets see what he wants**." 

_"It won't do you any good to try to find me. I am using my magic to send you this message through transmission on each nearby orb, if you happen to possess. Tamers! Sovereigns! I hope your listening! This pertains mainly to you!"_

"Grr! Just what we need! He's responsible for all of this!" growled Rika. 

_"I'm sorry to disturb your peace, but something awful happened to me, because of four fools! I'm looking for these fools!"_

Suddenly, images of Imperialdramon, Dinobeemon, Rika and Renamon showed up on the orb. This caused the group to panic somewhat. Rika and Renamon could only look on angrily. 

_"Can you see these four?! I'm looking for them! Come to me! They should know themselves if they don't come to me! Let me introduce myself. I am the terrifying Dark Magimon! Ok, I just introduced myself again! Damn! Ok, onto business. This individual standing next to me is your worst nightmare, among both humans and digimon alike. This is the D-Reaper! She's the champion of the digital universe and don't let her appearance deceive you. As you probably don't know, there are two separate entities of the D-Reaper, the being stand next to me and the chaos mass! D-Reaper is very powerful. There's no one that could beat her. Nothing. Nobody. Got that?"_

Just then, the image on the orb changes view with both Magimon and D-Reaper standing in front of a city. 

_"Can you see this city? I'll show you what will happen if those culprits don't show themselves!"_

Leomon looks on with a shocked expression on his face. Now the Tamers were becoming angry yet horrified. Tai could only stand so much while clenching his fists. 

"Don't do it!" exclaimed Tai, "Don't you dare do it!" 

_"I don't like to jabber too much, so I'll kill all of these poor digimon and wipe them out clean. D-Reaper, if you please…"_

Dark Magimon was now pointing to the sky through the orb. D-Reaper smiles and holds out her hands. Suddenly, every digimon start to levitate and float up right into the air. They began to scream and cry out for help. Tai's eyes twitch as he watches the scenery of horror. 

"That rat bastard!" 

_"You all shall be deleted. You have served your purpose but now its time to disappear. The extinction of digimon shall start now."_

With that said, D-Reaper fires a red beam and it simultaneously hits the entire population within the city. They quickly disappear and all explode into data. 

The group cries out in the shock, even the sovereigns were surprised at what they were seeing. One single force had just taken out an entire population of digimon in one full swoop. 

D-Reaper the began to absorb each of the floating data that she can and felt his energy increasing after every amount of data that enters her body. She lets out a satisfying sigh while Dark Magimon points over to her. 

_"This is what will happen to every digital life form on the two digital worlds! You better show yourselves before we wipe out every trace of digimon that there is and there's nothing you can do to stop me, sovereigns! This is your last chance! Ta-Ta!"_

With that said, Dark Magimon ended his transmission. There was now a mixed reaction amongst the group. Some looked rather scared, others were upset and few were infuriated like never before. Among those humans infuriated were Tai, Takato, Ryo and Henry. 

"I can't believe he just did that! They have to be stopped!" exclaimed Henry. 

"So, he wants to play this little cruel game? Well, we're going to give him a cruel game of our own!" Ryo said. 

"What until he gets a load of Gallantmon! Just you wait and see!" growled Takato. 

"Damn those bastards! I don't know about you but you have no idea of how pissed off I am now," said Tai, "That Magimon is number one on my 'Kick his ass' list!" 

"**That is why we need the catalyst now. Tamers. Behold the power of digivolution. Calumon, we ask for you to help us**," Azulongmon said. 

"Yeah? Do you need something?" Calumon asked. 

"**Yes. We need the source of your power that will enable the digimon from throughout the digital world to digivolve stronger enough to battle the D-Reaper mass. I have great confidence that the chaos mass is weaker than the being itself. We might still have a chance**," said Zhuqiaomon. 

"**That is why we really need your help. Calumon, you are the true source of digivolution and you were placed into the form of a digimon, in order to seal your power and make it hard for others to find your true form. Not even Dark Magimon knows of your power, so it gave us a chance. Calumon, will you help us and release your power of digivolution**." 

"Well, you did ask me so kindly. Here it goes." 

[Dragonball Z Genki Dama theme plays] 

Calumon goes flying up towards the two sovereigns. Just then, Ebonwumon and Baihumon had soon arrived on time. 

"**So are we late?**" asked Baihumon, "**I just finished watching Magimon commit such a foul act! I can't bear to see him any longer. We put an end to this whole ordeal**." 

"**I'll never get any rest due to this tru enemy always emerging to take away our homes**," Ebonwumon. 

"**It will be long before you ever have a good sleep my friend. But we can assure that the catalyst will cooperate**," Zhuqiaomon said. 

"**Calumon, it is time to unleash your powers. Its time to reveal the power of digivolution itself**" 

"Tai! I'm sensing a great power coming from the little guy. Its enormous," said Agumon. 

"He's about to unleash the power of digivolution. Calumon is the source that will enable the digimon throughout the digital world to evolve into their strongest forms and combat against the D-Reaper." 

"Leomon. Does that mean we'll have a chance against the D-Reaper?" Jeri asked. 

"Yes for now. We still have to worry about the being itself. But I have a good feeling that even Dark Magimon will lose control of D-Reaper and that creature will eventually turn on its own sorcerer." 

The group watched as Calumon levitated up into the air and was hovering in between a large diamond-like structure as all four sovereigns stood at their respective spots. 

"**Calumon. It is time. Time to unleash the power of digivolution**." 

"All right… Here goes nothing…" 

Suddenly, just as Calumon covered his eyes and cupped his tiny little hands together, the little red diamond on his forehead started to float up and glow a gather, crimson red color. 

_"I can feel its power. It's so warm and fuzzy. It feels so good, like as if I were about to share. That Azulongmon is very nice, and I'm not going to disappointment him."_

The four sovereigns watched as Calumon was hovering and the red crystal started to release a bright aura of energy. A group of DigiGnomes started to fly around Calumon, as if they were helping them release the light. The Tamers could only look on in awe. 

"Shining Digivolution!!" 

As soon as he said that, a bright rainbow started to shoot out from the crystal and hovers from the skies above. Each light was now spreading to all directions throughout the whole digital world. 

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Wormmon said, "Too bad, Davis, TK and Kari aren't seeing this." 

"I know what you mean. This is incredible!" replied Ken. 

"I've never seen anything like this before," said Tai, "Agumon, you sense that energy?" 

"Yeah. It's tremendous. Its more than enough to turn almost every digimon in this world into mega-level forms." 

"You got to be kidding me?! All of that power within just one catalyst? Unreal…" 

Ryo turned his attention towards the blue-haired young man named Ken. Ryo looked like as if he had seen a ghost. 

_"I could have sworn that I've seen this guy before. My memories are way too cloudy. How can I not remember? Only time will tell until I remember."_

Soon, every digimon in the digital were soon affected, with the exception of the human's digimon partners. Everyone from the Clockmon and the Hagurumon, and others such as Gekomon and the Chuchidarumon. Each of their bodies started to glow as they were beginning to digivolve. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Dark Magimon looked around as he felt an enormous amount of ki growing. He knew that the four Sovereigns were up to something, but he does not realize what they had in store for the sorcerer. 

"What are those fools planning? Ha! Do they really think that an army of buffoons can stand in our way?! What a joke! D-Reaper will wipe them out! Are you ready for a second helping?" 

D-Reaper silently looked on towards the direction towards the Sovereign's scared land. She sported that same childish grin since hatching from the ball. 

Beelzebumon was stunned by the increasing ki. He felt this same ki after receiving the power-up from Zhuqiaomon. He knew that the Sovereigns were going to round up an army to help ward off the D-Reaper. 

"I think we've seen enough site-seeing, D-Reaper. Let us continue on our rampage." 

"Yeah! Rampage is so fun!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

Suddenly, the Chryalismon were soon beginning to glow and started to merge together. Three separate entities were formed from the swarm of the Chryalismon, as they digivolved into three Diaboromon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Center of the four Sovereign Land**

Calumon was still hovering and giving off more of his digivolution light for all the digimon throughout the digital world. The group was still looking on in great awe and anticipation. 

Suddenly, there was now a swarm of megas appearing from the skies above. The Tamers all looked up and were shocked at what they were seeing. They managed to pull out their D-Arks, but Kazu quickly was able to recognize them. 

"Oh man! Look at that! Grankuwagumon! Plesiomon! Boltmon!" 

"No kidding! There's Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Phoenixmon and Gryphonmon! Unbelievable!" exclaimed Kenta. 

"No kidding! Everyone of them is a mega," said Takato, "He did it. Calumon did it." 

"I thought I never see this day," Tai said, "Hey! It's Metalseadramon and Machinedramon!" 

"Don't worry, Tai. These are the not same goons from Burizalor's squadron," Agumon assured, "They're on our side." 

"Whew. I was beginning to panic there, but oh well." 

"Caulmon used his power to digivolve them all to mega, so that they can help combat against the D-Reaper mass," said Henry. 

"I gotta hand it to the little guy. He sure has a lot of fuel in that tank," Terriermon remarked. 

"So, beautiful," Jeri said. 

"This should be more than enough to beat the D-Reaper mass. What we're here to take care of is the D-Reaper being itself," Rika said, "Magimon released the monster and we're going to put the screws on those two!" 

"I wouldn't mind getting my hands on that little creep," Sonja said, "I don't know who to hate even more… Magimon or Ryo… That's simple…" 

Ryo looks over at Sonja and rolls his eyes in displeasure. Sonja returns with a devious smirk and turns her back on him. 

_"What a dork. I'm surprised he's not being his usual cocky self,"_Rika said to herself. _"But then again, this battle is very serious."_

"Ken? What are you looking at?" 

Ken turned his attention to Ryo. He, too, looked like if he had seen a ghost. Did he know Ryo from the past? He remembered a boy that looked similar to Ryo during his first adventure into the digital world. It was just before he was planted by the dark spore and became the evil Digimon Kaiser. 

"I've seen that boy's face, but where have I seen him before?" 

Soon Calumon was finished releasing his shining evolution and felt his body becoming worn out. He closes his eyes and the goes flying down toward the Tamers. Rika goes over and catches Calumon in her arms. 

"Ooo, so tired…" 

"Calumon, you're my hero," Rika teasingly said. 

"Really?" 

"Really, truly," remarked Guilmon. 

A faint smile comes across Calumon's face as he shuts his eyes once again and falls into a very deep sleep. 

"What happened to Calumon?" Jeri asked. 

"Don't worry. He's just worn out after releasing that amount of energy. He should be fine after a while," said Tai. 

"Tai. Since, we're the only two Digi-Destined here, shouldn't we like find a way to find the other D-Reaper?" 

"You know something, Ken. You're right. But we really need to wait for TK, Kari and Davis to get back from that training. Plus, we can't stay here if the sovereigns are fighting against the D-Reaper's chaos." 

"**You are correct. Tamers, it is time for you to depart from this part of the digital world. I have a good feeling that the true enemy's other form is finding a way into the other digital world with Dark Magimon. We will handle this battle ourselves**," Azulongmon said. 

Zhuqiaomon goes flying down towards the group and looks down upon each of the digimon. Those digimon are Cyberdramon, Guilmon, Terriermon, Guardromon, Lopmon, Renamon, Agumon, Calumon and Wormmon. 

"**You digimon still disgust me for choosing to be with these humans and claim to be their partners. However, I will respect your decisions otherwise. Now go and aid your partners into battle against the true enemy's being form. We're counting on you**." 

Lopmon goes bowing before the fiery sovereign, in order to show her last respects before her departure. 

"Thank you, my sovereign." 

Terriermon goes jumping right in front of Lopmon and waves over to Zhuqiaomon with a smirk on his face. 

"Thanks, Zhuster!" 

"Oh no!" Henry said, "Here we go again. We better get going before Terriermon becomes a pot roast." 

"Well, at least, Zhuqiaomon isn't in a bad mood anymore," Takato replied. 

"Yeah, but he might have very well made Zhuqiaomon made already. Lets get out of here before he fries Terriermon into steak." 

Just then, Kenta was about to catch up towards the others until he heard a loud screaming and a crash behind him. He turns and walks over towards the impact. He looked down and noticed something pink with a long tail. 

"Hey, what's this digimon?" 

Kenta pulls the little digimon out and faces forward to see a pint-sized digimon with a long tail, flipper limbs and long ears. It looked like a marine mammal of some sorts but it was floating in the air and there was a heart embedded on its chest. 

"Okay! There's no way there you're a mega!" 

"Heh. Wrong again, Kenta," Rika said as she pulls out her D-Ark to get a full profile on him. 

**[Marineangemon. Mega-Level. Special Attack: Kahuna Waves]**

Marineangemon goes flying around Kenta happily and jumps right into his arms. He looks down and notices that it was hugging him while purring to itself. 

"Hey. I'm not your Tamer, little guy. You're a free digimon. Go with your friends. They need you." 

Marineangemon looks down with a sad look and goes flying away over towards the sovereigns. Kenta sighs to himself. 

"Poor, little guy. Maybe I should have given him a chance. But I'm sure he serves a purpose as far as fighting off the D-Reaper is concerned." 

Kenta goes running up towards his comrades and joins up with them as they were setting of to depart. 

"Ok, guys. We'll let the sovereigns handle this. We have to go and stop the D-Reaper from entering the other digital world," Tai said, "We can't afford having the other endangered by its destructive power." 

"But how will we if we don't know any digital portals out of here?" asked Ken. 

"He's got a point," Takato said. 

"**Tamers. The nearest digital vortex can be located over where you started. You might not remember it well, but you will see a green energy field appearing above from the skies. It opens and closes temporarily. There is no other digital portal but that one. Make sure that the D-Reaper never reaches. You must conceal your powers to prevent the D-Reaper from locating you.**" 

The group all nodded in agreement to the eastern sovereign's words. 

"Alright, gang! What are we waiting for? We got ourselves some time in our hands. One of us can go out and distract the D-Reaper or something until one of us stands guard at the digital vortex," said Kazu. 

"Hold on a minute. I think there should be only one that should go out there and fight the D-Reaper," Tai said, "And that would be me." 

The group all gasped at his announcement while Takato and Rika were seemingly supporting his decision. 

"Dude, were you just knocked on the head or something? You heard what the sovereigns said. Not even three of the Supreme guardians were unable to defeat him. What makes you think that Omega X can stand up against the likes of D-Reaper," Kenta said. 

"You sure have a lot of confidence in yourself, Tai," Henry said, "You must have some sort of plan up your sleeve." 

"Well, actually. I don't." 

The group looked over at him with widened-eye expressions, but Tai still retained that same confident grin on his face. 

"Tai. I know you a little better than the Tamers," Ken said, "But aren't you being a little too overconfident here. I mean. Omega X hasn't actually fought against the D-Reaper just yet." 

"Well, that might be true. But I've got something in store for the D-Reaper. Just you wait and see." 

"Get out of here. You're jerking our chain, Tai. I know you are," Kazu said. 

"No, I'm pretty dead serious. I'm not bullshitting." 

They all stopped with looks of surprise all across their faces. Takato and Rika nodded and shared the same confident grin. 

"If you really think you can handle this on your own, then you should go for it," said Takato. 

"Yeah. Go for it. Take that piece of crap out. Its time to fight fire with fire," replied Rika. 

"Takatomon. We're ready whenever you are." 

"We're ready. Lets go." 

Azulongmon sends down another cloud over to the entire group as each of them were engulfed. As soon as everyone a boarded the cloud, they were now being drifted away. 

"**Tamers, take my digicore. This will enable you to see what the D-Reaper and Dark Magimon are planning to attack next. Good luck on your journey home. Goodbye, Tamers**." 

The cloud containing the Tamers was slowly drifting away out away from the land of the digimon sovereigns, as they began their plans to attack the chaos. 

Tai looks out towards the digicore with a serious look on his face. As soon as the image of both D-Reaper and Dark Magimon were shown, his face became as intense-looking as ever. He cracked his knuckles and looks towards Agumon, who shared the same expression. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Someplace within the Digital World**

Clouds were drifting over a nearby digimon city, while several automobiles were sitting on the street. There were no signs of any digital life forms, not even a single digimon left in this part of the city. Dark Magimon's voice breaks up the sudden silence. 

_"If those fools don't show themselves, D-Reaper will delete everyone."_

Now the whole city was empty and there was not a single digital life form left. Dark Magimon and D-Reaper stand on a cliff overlooking the city. 

"Well then, now that no one lives in this city, there's no reason for it to exist, is there?" 

D-Reaper replied by nodding her head. Magimon grins maniacally. 

"Well then, I guess we should clean up the mess. Clean it up, D-Reaper. Don't work too hard or you'll destroy the digital world." 

D-Reaper smiles and holds up her fists with triumph. 

"Yes! Yes!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

The Tamers could only look on with sheer anger while watching D-Reaper's actions through the digicore that Azulongmon had given to them Tai stood there while clenching his fists. 

"He's getting too damn overconfident," said Tai. 

Takato and Rika stood there looking at the orb. Guilmon and Renamon were clenching their teeth with sheer rage. The others just stood around silent. 

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

Through the orb's image, D-Reaper pulls back as she began to absorb the data of every single digimon that she had defeated within the city. Tons of red streams of data go entering her body as she began to glow and become fully energized. Dark Magimon goes hiding behind some rocks to protect himself from being absorbed by D-Reaper. He looks on happily and sheer excitement. Now the city was lost behind a large cloud of dust as soon as she got done absorbing the last of the data. The city comes back into view and it is now left with devastation. Dark Magimon turns around grinning. 

_"Maybe its too dusty now. I'll tell you one more time. I want those four that I just mentioned to come to me!"_

Leomon clenched his teeth and an angry glare makes up his frustration at the situation. Ken was standing there while clenching his fists and Wormmon looked none to happy either. Tai, on the other hand, was silent. 

D-Reaper does another little dance in the background while Dark Magimon continues to speak. 

_"I know what your planning Sovereigns. You're newly digivolved army is still no match for my father's creation. You're just signing each of them a death warrant. It's okay. That's just more lamb being through to the slaughter. Tell me where those four are now, if you don't want to be dead and absorbed by my D-Reaper."_

Leomon clenches his fists but was trying to keep himself under control, since Jeri was standing next to him and doesn't want to frighten her. 

_"By the way! I'm going to kill every digimon in five days, so you'd better tell me fast."_

As soon as he gave his ultimatum, D-Reaper pops up in the background giving off an evil smirk while the evil sorcerer laughed maniacally. 

Tai looks right over towards Ken and Wormmon. 

"Don't forget, we're all together on this one, Ken." 

Ken and Leomon began to relax slightly and Tai turns away from them to turn his attention back to the orb. 

_"I almost forgot to add something a little bit more important. How to contact me… Call me in your head, concentrate just a bit, and you'll be able to talk to me. I really hope to be contacted by the four individuals that I am looking for."_

"Ugh, what a creep!" said Rika. 

"He won't find us. Trust me. He's going to have to deal with us first," Renamon said, "After all, we did fuse to become Sakuyamon." 

"You're right." 

Suddenly, somebody places their hand over Rika's shoulder and she turned to see Takato with a smile on his face. 

"Don't worry Rika. We won't let them get to you. If he really wants you, Ken and Davis to show up, then he's going to have to get through each of us. That includes myself, Tai, Henry, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo." 

"I don't need their help, goggle head. But, I'm kind of glad that you said that to me. But I really don't need anybody protecting me." 

"Ok. Whatever you want." 

"But that was kind of nice of you though." 

"Well, gee, you think so?" 

Rika nods and Takato stands there smiling with a slight blush. Tai turns over towards them but was too focused on the whole D-Reaper ordeal. 

_"Those two have managed to get a little closer than I thought. I don't know how Takato is getting closer to the same girl who had her Renamon almost wipe out Guilmon just for his data. I guess she has changed."_

Suddenly, Dark Magimon's voice was heard crying out with excitement once again and the group all turned their attention back to the orb. 

D-Reaper was continuing her little dance in the background, with Dark Magimon grinning like a madman. 

_"I've already gotten a call! Ok, what do you got to say!"_

Just then, a transmission had come from a Gekomon and he was heard, which caused the group to panic somewhat. 

**"Hello. This is a Gekomon and I've claimed to seen those four flying by my homeland just a couple of hours ago. By the way, is this collect?"**

_"No! This isn't collect, moron! Ok, please go on."_

**"Those four were seen flying by towards the land of the sovereigns."**

_"I see. Please continue."_

**"I took a reading on them through one of my scanners. I just got the digimon's names. They are Imperialdramon, Dinobeemon and Renamon. They had a red-haired girl with a pony-tail and a blonde-haired young man with a Patamon."**

_"I really don't care for their names! I want their addresses."_

**"You want their addresses? That's freaking impossible! I want to be accused of being a stalker! I'm afraid I can't do that."**

_"Why the hell not?! That doesn't do me any good!"_

The Gekomon began to cry out in fear. 

**"Uh… Well…"**

The evil sorcerer concentrated and the Gekomon's face began to bloat up with his eyeballs exploding. The Gekomon quickly exploded into data. His Otamamon companion was shrinking away in fear. Then his head explodes and he falls to the ground turning into lifeless data. A Woodmon watched nearby and started to run away at what he had just seen. 

**"Oh my goddramon!! His head!!"**

_"I don't want unimportant information or crank calls, or you'll die just like he did! You're heads will be popped like zits."_

Tai could only close his eyes in sheer horror but it was only motivating his sheer anger building up from inside of him. Rika and Takato were just as angry but were also hiding away their fears. 

"That was horrible…" 

Sonja stood there closing her eyes with Henry and Suzie at her side. They all had their eyes closed after just witnessing the ugly turn of events. 

D-Reaper is now on the ground while pushing herself up and down. Dark Magimon began to speak once again. 

_"I'm very busy now! I have to go out now and destroy more digimon, all the cities and the digital world itself. Then we shall move onto the other digital world and earth itself! D-Reaper, lets go!"_

D-Reaper sits up and nods in response to the dark sorcerer. The transmission was quickly expanding throughout the Digital World afterwards. D-Reaper flies out with Dark Magimon on her back. 

_"I might be visiting you next! Just to tell you, hiding won't do you any good! In five days, I'll destroy the entire digital world! I'm going to blow it up into bits myself! I'm waiting for the information!"_

Leomon quickly opens his eyes and lets out an angry roar of sheer anger. 

"Damn it!!" 

"He's going to destroy this world if we don't turn ourselves in," Ken said, "We should just go along with it." 

"Don't you even think about it, Ken? We can't let you just turn yourselves in to him. You'll just become another soul for the D-Reaper to absorb. That's taking a serious, serious risk," said Tai. 

"Besides, we might need you during the battle against the D-Reaper," replied Agumon. 

Ken stands there with sheer anger but nods his head while holding Wormmon in his arms. 

"That bastard," Ken replied. 

"I can't believe how evil he is," said Jeri, "He doesn't care who he hurts! Those poor digimon." 

"He's already given me a headache after talking in my head. I don't want that to happen again," said Guardromon, "Anybody got an aspirin?" 

"If only they had digi-aspirins," Kazu remarked. 

"Besides, he and D-Reaper already killed Matt," said Kenta. 

"And Kari barely survived," Ryo said. 

"I don't know what we're going to do about this one," said Henry, "We've never been put into a situation like this one." 

Ken looks away form the group and then towards Tai and Agumon. 

"He's going to kill a lot of people before one of the three Digi-Destined fuse with one another. We have no damn idea how long their training with Shintomon is going to last. He's going to destroy the digital world no matter what he do." 

"We can't go home after this is all said and done. But the major portion of our plan is to prevent the D-Reaper from entering our world," said Rika. 

"She's right. We have to endure this for now," said Renamon. 

"Ken. You going to be ok?" Guilmon asked. 

"I'll… I'll be fine… I understand…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

Izzy was seen leaving Hypnos to walk out for some fresh air. He was overwhelmed by the advanced technology Hypnos had in their secret chambers. He thought he had seen it all. Unfortunately, he forbidden from releasing any information out to the public and that includes his own friends. Tentomon followed his partner along down the busy street. The sun was going to set very soon and it was close to dinnertime. 

"Man, I didn't realize I was out that late," Izzy said. "Tentomon, I say we go get some grub and return to meet with Yamaki. I think he has something important he needs to tell us." 

"If you ask me, that guys just gives me the creeps." 

"As long as we're on the same page, we'll be fine. Besides, he seems pretty nice." 

"Ok, he maybe safe to be around, but that Riley nearly wanted my head on a platter." 

"You shouldn't have taken her cream puffs." 

"Those will make her fat if you ask me." 

"Heh. Look who's talking, bub." 

"Me?! I burn off all my food! I'm not going to be overweight! I can't help if if I pick up something that is edible." 

"Maybe I can treat you to some Chinese." 

"All right, fair enough." 

As the two continued their ramble down the street, a mysterious figure looked on from the dark corners of the street. A maleviolent grin formed across this figure's face. He held a pair of kendo sticks and lifted himself with a pair of wings on his back. 

"Now with the digital world being wiped out, I can find refuge here and collect as much data as I can. I'll start off with those two. It's feasting time…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Deep within the Other World of the Digital Universe.**

[Anonymous godly music plays] 

The beautiful scenery seemed very peaceful and tranquil, until a yellow circle of light appeared in a grassy area of another planet. Several moons were hanging up from the sky. Shintomon, Buddamon carrying Kari and Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Davis and Veemon appeared in the middle as the light faded away. 

Buddamon kneeled and placed both Kari and Gatomon the ground. Shintomon turns to face Buddamon. 

"Buddamon, restore their powers." 

"Alright." 

"Is she going to be okay?" asked TK. 

"Yes, do not worry. You've seen my assistant heal Kari before," Shintomon assured the young man. 

"Lets just hope for your sake," Davis said. 

Buddamon places his hand over the two bodies and his hands began to glow. Waves of yellow light move out from Buddamon's hands over Kari and Gatomon's bodies. Their injuries faded away and slowly, they opened their eyes. 

"Kari! Thank god you're alive!" exclaimed TK as he ran up and hugged her. 

"TK? I'm alive? Since when was I dead?" Kari asked while returning a hug to the young man. 

"What? You don't even remember?" asked Davis. 

"Well I do remember D-Reaper blasting me away and then everything went black. Shintomon? You're back to normal! But you were near death the last time I saw you!" 

Shintomon simply smiles. 

"He took a lot of catnip," remarked Gatomon. 

Kari and Gatomon both sat up with Buddamon as they looked across their surroundings. 

"This sure doesn't look like home or the digital world. What the heck is this place," asked Kari. 

"This is my home planet." 

"Eh?! Your home planet?" asked Gatomon, "Wait a second…" 

"Then that means that we're dead," Kari said, "Isn't that right TK? Davis? All three of us are dead. We can't be dead!" 

"Hey, we don't look dead. I'm as healthy as a horse," said Davis. 

"Besides, don't you need one of those halos to signify your death? I had one of those before and I sure don't have one on my head. I can't afford being dead again anyway," TK said. 

"No, you're fine, Hikari," Shintomon said, "You were in danger and almost died. But you were still alive." 

"Oh, so why are we here?" asked Gatomon. 

"That's not the proper form to address towards Lord Shintomon," said Buddamon. 

"Gee, and here I thought I was told to respect my elders," said Davis. 

"Well, they are higher powers after all," said Veemon, "Can't afford to get them mad." 

"No, I say this because not even Gennai or the sovereigns are allowed in this portion of the digital universe," said Buddamon. 

"Ah. I see," Kari said, "So we're just here for some sort of special occasion. Maybe like some digimon training…" 

"Yes, you could say that. Shintomon has more information on that," replied Buddamon. 

"I see," Kari said as she turns her attention back over towards Shintomon. 

"Why did you bring us here," asked Davis, "Tai said something about training…" 

"Yes, tell us. Why did we bring these humans into our holy grounds?" Buddamon asked. 

Shintomon steps forward towards the group with a smirk on his face. 

"I want TK and Davis to start their training with their digimon. Tai told me that he and TK should fuse into their digital forms and from there we will enable their digital forms to merge together to become the ultimate fighting warrior." 

"What?! You want all four of us to fuse into one being," TK asked, "Me, Patamon, Davis and Veemon?!" 

Shintomon nods with approval. 

"But, isn't that like impossible? That's going to require a lot of work," said Patamon, "I don't think I can handle anymore than one other person's mind in my head. That just sounds plain freaky." 

"No, kidding! I don't want to end up like those mental psychos from the insane asylum from those horror movies," Veemon said. "I still can't get Hannibal Lector out of my head. That guy creeps me out!" 

"Have you been watching my movies again, Veemon?" asked Davis. 

"Um, what? I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things. You're the one going insane." 

"Do you agree to these terms, Davis?" asked TK, "Are you up for it?" 

"I guess. Just don't slow me down." 

"Yes, you four will enable yourselves to fuse into the one ultimate fighting warrior. The warrior of sheer power, strength and courage. Buddamon will help you train." 

"I will?" 

"Yes, after all, you saved Kari's life twice. She would be very grateful if her friends receive their proper training." 

"All right then." 

"Um, but didn't you forget about us?" Kari asked, "I mean, we're not just going to sit here all day are we?" 

"Unless you got some food around here. I'm pretty much starving," Gatomon said. 

"No. You two got an even bigger task to complete. While those two start their fusion training. You will do something that will require a lot of work, concentration and great mentality. You are to pull out the Omega Blade. You shall use it to defeat the D-Reaper. I'm sure that Celesta X can use that sword." 

Buddamon turns around and his eyes go widen in shock. He leans forward and goes screaming. 

"The Omega Blade?!?!" 

Kari and Gatomon were both shrinking back from the panda's outburst as their heads rocked back and their eyes were widening. 

"Are you sure of yourself?! There's no way a digimon can use that sword. Let alone a human-digimon fusion fighter such as Celesta X! No one has been able to budge that legendary blade! Not me nor any of the other Supreme guardians!" 

Shintomon simply smiles. 

"You don't know that, Buddamon. You don't even know about Celesta X's incredible power. She once saved the digital universe from a powerful artificial demon. She was even stronger than her brother then. I see potential in Celesta X and her ability to use the sword." 

"So, the Omega Blade, huh?" Kari asked. 

"But, Shintomon, sir, we couldn't possibly allow her…" Buddamon was about to say but was soon cut off. 

"Let's at least try it out," said Shintomon, "Hikari. Gatomon. You two follow me." 

The Supreme guardian turned to walk away. After several steps, he levitates and then began to fly away. 

"Ok, Gatomon. Time to go ultimate level, Angewomon can fly." 

"Right." 

Kari's D-3 shoots out a beam of light as Gatomon is engulfed and quickly evolves into her ultimate-level form. 

[Evolution theme "Brave Heart plays"] 

"Gatomon chou shinka!! Angewomon!!" 

The newly evolved ultimate hoists Kari up and follows Shintomon. They both went flying away to start the training of the Omega Blade elsewhere. Buddamon turns his attention back over towards TK and Davis. 

"I don't know what the hell he is thinking but you two will start the training. We have to know if your two fusion forms can merge into one being. First, let me see your evolutions one by one." 

They both nodded in approval. Davis and TK pulled out their D-3's as two beams of light engulfed both Patamon and Veemon. Soon they were beginning to evolve into their digivolution forms. Patamon was the first to digivolve, followed by Veemon. 

[Evolution theme "Brave Heart" plays once again] 

"Patamon shinka!! Angemon!!" 

"Veemon shinka!! Xveemon!!" 

"Great! Now let me see your mega-level forms. Then I shall read your kis. From there, proceed to evolve into your fusion forms. Now begin." 

Angemon and Angewomon both powered up as they began to evolve straight into their mega-leveled forms. Davis was pulled towards Xveemon as they prepared to merge with one another into ultimate stage. 

"Angemon warp shinka!! Seraphimon!!" 

"Xveemon!! Fusion Shinka!! Paildramon!!" 

Paildramon increased his ki as he prepared to evolve straight to his mega stage. 

"Paildramon mega shinka!! Imperialdramon!! Imperialdramon Mode Change!! Fighter Mode!!" 

Buddamon watched with an awed look on his face as he looked over at Seraphimon and Imperialdramon. A bright glow of blue and golden auras surrounded their bodies, which made TK and Davis look on proudly. 

"Incredible power!! Their kis are much higher than I expected! But I shouldn't be surprised to realize that their partners are Takeru and Daisuke. Now it is time, show me your fusion abilities." 

"Right! Seraphimon! It's time!" 

"Um, we really don't have to, panda dude. We're already merged!" 

Just then a stream of golden light surrounded TK as he is transformed into a golden stream of data. Seraphimon held out his hands and allowed TK's energy to enter his body. 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

"Seraphimon!! Fusion shinka!!" 

As soon as he said that, his body quickly transformed and no longer was he the mega-level angel, but now he metallic angel with body structure that perfectly suits him as a fighter. He goes jumping up and gets into a pose. 

"War Angemon!" 

The two fusion fighters were out of their poses and Buddamon looked on with shock on his face. He couldn't believe what kind of power he was feeling from the War Angemon. Now, TK was the one with the higher ki. 

"It seems every time that you fuse evolve, your power seems to increase ten fold. And here I thought that humans never had that ability, not even Digi-Destined." 

"But don't forget, we've been fighting in many battles and each battle makes us stronger and stronger every time," said War Angemon, "Our experience has helped us become better fighters." 

"We've kicked plenty of ass and took many names," Imperialdramon replied, "We could chew bubblegum, but we already ran out of gum." 

"Yes, but now, we are battling a different enemy. The D-Reaper is nothing that you two have never faced before. I have no doubt that you two have potential powers. But D-Reaper would still easily wipe you out individually. However, if you two were to work together and merge, then you should stand a chance against the D-Reaper. I have confidence that you two will take this training seriously. Takeru. Daisuke." 

They nodded which brought a smile across Buddamon's face. 

"Good. Now, let us get started. There's no time to waste," Buddamon said. 

"Right!" the two fighters exclaimed. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

Izzy and Tentomon were preparing to enter the closest Chinese diner, until Tentomon felt a disturbing ki. He turned and saw a figure swoop down with his kendo sticks. 

"Move your tail, Izzy!" 

"What?! Oh, crap!" 

Tentomon was brushed to the side by the kendo shots. Izzy lifted himself from the ground and looked on as the figure walked towards the fallen insect. 

"Yes. It's time to feast on this morsel. I shall become stronger." 

"Hey! You leave him alone!" Izzy exclaimed. 

The figure turned around and exposed himself from thr darkness. 

"Boo! I hope my face scared you!" 

"Don't you think you're a little early for Halloween?" 

"Oh, I think Halloween can come at anytime." 

"Figures. Tentomon! Are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I just need… to adjust my antennae. Whoa! I've seen a digimon similar to this guy!" 

"Just who is he?" 

[Karatenmon. Ultimate-Level. Demon Man Type. Special Techniques: Ballistic Feathers & Enlightenment] 

"Where did you come from?" the young man exclaimed. 

"I came through what you humans call a 'digital field'. My world is in devastation by a powerful monster. This is your fault, humans. It's your fault that my home has been extinguished!" 

"Just, what the hell are you talking about? Wait, that alternate digital world where Tai and the others went. You came from that dimension?" 

"Yes. Now, stop with these meaningless questions and allow me to absorb the power of your partner digimon!" 

"Tentomon!" 

As soon as Izzy cried out, his digivice went off and Tentomon's power grew. The insect was ready to digivolve straight to champion. 

"Tentomon shinka!! Kabuterimon!!" 

Karatenmon jumps back from the light's force. He looks on and watches Kabuterimon emerged from the light. The demon man growled while throwing his kendo sticks to the side. People had already evacuated as soon as the Kabuterimon showed up. 

"You're making a fatal mistake, human. Do you really believe that your partner can defeat a power like mine? Humans and digimon do not deserve to work together." 

"I think you're the one who's blind," Izzy said. "You started this whole mess and we're cleaning it up." 

"So be it, human. I'll extract my anger on you partner!" 

"Let's go!" 

Kabuterimon came flying towards Karatenmon. The ultimate disappears just in time. Kabuterimon turns and is caught off guard by Karatenmon's fist. 

"This is for my people! You digimon slaves make me retch!" 

"Kabuterimon! You can't lose! We'll need Altur Kabuterimon for this!" 

The young man's chest started glowing, which gave Kabuterimon more power. This time it would enable him to digivolve to ultimate. 

"Kabuterimon chou shinka!! Altur Kabuterimon!!" 

["Beat Hit!" plays] 

"You digivolved again? You rely on this human to grant you this power? Interesting," Karatenmon said. 

"I won't let you put any harm on Izzy. I will protect him with my life." 

"You stubborn creature. Only the wild can be considered the strongest. Now, hit me with everything you can!" 

Altur Kabuterimon goes flying towards Karatenmon, but the demon man was able to see him coming. He disappears and is found levitating upwards. This time Karatenmon was the one who was sweating bullets. Altur Kabuterimon was nowhere to be found. Karatenmon looked up and saw Altur Kabuterimon crashing down with his horn firing out an enormous blast. 

"Horn Buster!!" 

Karatenmon gets caught in the blast and is sent crashing down to the ground below. Izzy looks on enthusiastically. Altur Kabuterimon levitates down and examines the impact created from the fall. Karatenmon was laid out with his body battered and broken. 

"You did it, Altur Kabuterimon!" Izzy exclaimed. 

"I did, didn't I?" 

Suddenly, Karatenmon was slowly rising from the ground. His body was definitely bruised and it looked as though he were ready to unleash his next attack. 

"Prepare yourselves. I'm not… through yet…" 

"Izzy. Get back." 

"So, which one of you two want to visit the afterlife first?" 

"Neither," a dark voice spoke. 

"Who said that?!" 

"I did…" 

Karatenmon turned around and was met with a claw to the face. The digimon was facing off with a dark cloaked figure with a hood over his face, a pair of demonic horns and soulless, yellow eyes. This took Izzy and Altuer Kabuterimon back. 

"You have a fair amount of ki," the cloaked figure spoke. "I think I shall borrow some." 

"No!! My revenge!!" 

With that said, Karatenmon exploded into a red mass of data. The cloaked figure reached out and absorbed it through his hand. Izzy clearly remembered who this figure was. 

"Show yourself, Demon!" 

"Ah, so you're the one of the children who destroyed my brother." 

"Your brother? But we saw you die at the hands of Celesta X six years ago!" 

"Ah, yes. My foolish brother was much too overconfident in his abilities," Demon spoke. "I was quite touched by Karatenmon's story. I'm afraid there is an evil force destroying the alternate digital world. Soon, your world will be next." 

"But why are you so happy about it? You should be worried." 

"Instead of fearing this new threat, I embrace it. Now, I will watch as you foolish children perish. I want to see you die." 

"If you're looking for a fight, then I'm up for it!" Altur Kabuterimon exclaimed. 

"I'm afraid I have other business to attend to. Until then, we shall meet again," Demon said. 

The demon digimon disappeared into the darkness. Altur Kabuterimon attempted to chase him down, but to no avail. Izzy was taken back by this sudden appearance by who appears to be Demon's brother. 

"So, he's the brother of the Demon that was defeated by Celesta X, just one year after Virus was extinguished?" 

"Something tells me that he was able to make through a digital field as well." 

"I seriously doubt that," a man's voice spoke. 

Izzy turned around and saw none other than Yamaki. The man was flipping his cigarette lighter. 

"Hey, don't you know smoking is bad for you?" 

"You only live once. I watched the whole fiasco." 

"Then you would have known that those two just bio-emerged from a digital field." 

"Only the one your digimon fought came from a digital field. The other one somehow came here, but not through a digital field." 

"I don't get it. Yamaki, I need to know if my friends are all right. You know the ones who left for the digital world." 

"I haven't received word yet. I gave them a COM device to inform me on their whereabouts. I have not received a message." 

"This is bad. They wouldn't just leave me off the hook like that. First, this Shibumi thing and now this sudden appearance of Demon. This is too confusing. I need to lay off the Internet time. My mind is starting to go haywire here!" 

"We should head back and discuss this issue." 

"Hold on," Altuer Kabuterimon said. "I still didn't get my Chinese." 

Yamaki simply nodded his head. Izzy lowered his head in embarrassment. 

"Don't worry. We'll get you that Chinese," the young man replied. _"Geez, you just had to embarrass me like that, Tentomon. Now Yamaki thinks I'm some sort of clown."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Deep within the Other World of the Digital Universe**

Elsewhere, Shintomon was leading Angewomon and Kari through the skies. Shintomon looks down and points over towards a small planet and there stood the Omega Blade, which was implanted into a rock. 

"Whoa! Kind of like the sword in the stone!" Davis said. 

"I've seen that movie many times and I still don't get how he pulls it out," Angewomon replied. 

"True. Oh and by the way, Hikari, those clothes won't really hit on that planet." 

"Huh, what do you mean?" 

Shintomon points his finger over at Kari and shoots out a white energy blast. It engulfed Kari in a bright light and it surrounds her body. Clothes that looked similar to Shintomon's now replaced her former street clothes. 

"Ha! Those clothes look pretty good on you, Hikari." 

Kari looks down at her new clothes in awe. She simply giggled with a sweat drop coming down her forehead. 

"You think so?" 

"You're simply cute, Kari," Angewomon said, "But you could want to comb your hair." 

"There it is, Hikari," said Shintomon. 

Kari looks down to see a large mountain just nearby the Omega Blade. They land on top. Angewomon and the girl looked over to see the blade sticking out of the middle of a stone. Shintomon smirked and everybody was silent for a few moments. The Supreme guardian breaks the silence as he went to explain the sword's history. 

"This is the Omega Blade." 

They went over towards the sword and began to examine it much closely with awed looks on their faces. 

"Pull it out, please. As far as I know, no one has been able to pull the sword out." 

Angewomon goes crouching down right in front of it and rubs her hands together. 

"Go, Angewomon! You can do it! You got the power!" 

"I'll give it my best shot." 

"I put all my faith into you!" 

Angewomon taps right at the end of the sword and she began to look back at the movies involving the Sword and the Stone. 

_"C'mon, Angewomon! It's just like the movies! You've seen it so many times. The knight pulls the sword and becomes king of the land. Now you pull the sword and we can become the strongest,"_ Kari thought. 

Shintomon looks on smiling, but Kari wasn't too sure about this and had hoped for Angewomon to pull the sword out as soon as possible. 

_"Just don't embarrass me, Angewomon. Don't even embarrass Shintomon. This is our chance to actually make an impact on this battle. We'll save the planet just like we did seven years ago!"_

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Buddamon looks on as Imperialdramon and War Angemon were sparring with one another. He looked about and was shocked at how fast they moved. 

_"Their speed and power is like no other! I can't believe what I'm seeing. They've even far surpassed a higher power such as myself. Maybe these two can stand a chance against the D-Reaper. Maybe once they fuse into the ultimate fighting being, they will put the D-Reaper to rest. Only time will tell though."_

"Nice shot, TK! You've gotten quite faster than before. But some of your techniques could sue a little work." 

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, Davis. Just don't go crying when we beat you." 

"In your dreams, TS." 

"Um, it's TK. Haven't you figured out my name already? Sheesh!" 

"You two! More work and less talk. Lets go. We have to get this over with as soon as possible!" 

The fighters nodded as they continued to spar with one another. This was simply a warm-up before the actually merging training would begin. Buddamon watches on patiently and waited for the two to finish up as soon as possible. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back over on the other side, Shintomon and Kari watch on as Angewomon smiled. She wrapped her hands around the handle of the Omega Blade. 

The training in the digital universe has began! While War Angemon and Imperialdramon have begun their training. Angewomon prepares for the most challenging task in her life: pulling out the Omega Blade. No mortal has ever managed to pull it out, but will Angewomon accomplish that feat? Plus, will the Tamers plan out their attack to stop the D-Reaper before she and Dark Magimon continue their path of destruction? And what about this sudden appearance of Demon? What is his connection to his fiasco? 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kari: We will succeed, Angewomon! We'll pull the Omega Blade! 

Shintomon: What?! The Omega Blade has been pulled out?! 

Buddamon: Daisuke! Takeru! I won't tolerate any slacking! 

Imperialdramon: Geez and I thought Davis' old gym teacher was bad. 

Izzy: Just what does Demon want? Does he want revenge for what Celesta X did to his brother? 

Demon: So this D-Reaper is destroying the alternate world? Earth's strongest warriors are nowhere to be found, so it's easy pickings for myself. I'll just let D-Reaper have it's fun, while I have my own. 

Tai: It's time we take a stand, Agumon! 

Takato: What are doing? You two are going to confront D-Reaper and Magimon?! 

Agumon: It's the only way. 

Tai: Plus, we have a big surprise just in store for you guys. 

Dark Magimon: So, it's you! Have you come to stop me and D-Reaper? 

Beelzebumon: I'll do more than stop you! 

Tai: Step aside, Beelzebumon. Let us handle this. 

War Greymon: D-Reaper! Magimon! Prepare yourselves! Allow us to show you the fusion level beyond that of a fusion level and even beyond that. 

Dark Magimon: What? 

Omega X: We've reached the third level. Just call us Level Three. 

Rika: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty-seven! 

**The Legendary Omega Blade Pulled Out! Omega X's Newest Stage: Level Three?!**

Omega X: Don't you miss it. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: So, what did you guys think of that sudden twist? We told you that it was going to be a surprise. You got Demon. Now SSJ4T told me that he has yet to write the fic involving the first Demon that was ultimately defeated by Celesta X. He was supposed to have written the story months ago, but he'll make up for it. Sorry for the spoiler there. 

Keke: So, I hope that's an excuse and explains the story behind this Demon. Since Demon is associated with Halloween, SSJ4T had to throw him in there. So consider it as a warm-up before D-Reaper truly becomes evil. 

Tike: Kara. Fucking shit! Where did my wallet go? 

[David makes off with Tike's wallet and his credit card.] 

Tike: Hey, you better give that back! 

[Yugi Muto comes walking onto the set.] 

Max: Yugi? What are you doing here? 

Yugi: I've come to announce that we're going to be having a duel on the next D-Reaper chapter. I was told that I would have to referee a duel between Yami Bakura and Panik. 

Coral: What? A duel between those two spooks here? 

Max: Cool! Now this Halloween week is getting better! We're going to have a duel here on the set! You know I'm there. 

Keke: We'll have front row seats. 

Tike: Screw that. Just have Yugi mop the floor with both of them. 

David: Just like how I kick your butt in duel monsters. 

Tike: I'll have my revenge, David. Just wait until you fucking see. 

Kara: Girls. Girls. 

Max: So, be here for the next chapter! We're going to be having ourselves a duel here on the set! So, until then! We're out! Don't forget that SSJ4T's 20th birthday is tomorrow. Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	8. The Legendary Omega Blade Pulled Out! Om...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. I do own the characters named Sonja and Tambourinemon. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! I'm finally reached the big 20! I must say that I don't feel any older, but I'm ready for these next ten years. 

Max: Enjoy them while they last, dude. Are you guys ready for a Halloween-theme duel? Yugi! It's your call. 

Yugi: This duel will be between Panik and Yami Bakura, two of one of my greatest enemies. 

Panik: When I'm through with him, you're next Yugi! 

Yami Bakura: Fool! You'll be sent to hell when I'm through with you. 

Yugi: Duel begin! 

Panik: I'll start first with my Reaper of the Cards in attack mode! 

Coral: Oh! Its attack points are 1300! 

Bakura: Not bad. Though your spooky efforts don't impress me. I summon The Headless Knight! His attack points are higher than your monster's! 

Coral: Headless Knight stands at 1450, so adios Reaper. 

Panik: I still have more tricks up my sleeve! 

Bakura: Give it up, fool. 

Tike: Man, these two definitely fit the category of ghouls and spooks. 

Kara: Especially that Panik guy. Yuck! 

Yugi: While these two continue their duel, I say we get on with the fic. Enjoy! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The Legendary Omega Blade Pulled Out! Omega X's Newest Stage: Level Three?!**

**Digital World**

The Tamers were standing around as if they were waiting for another message from Dark Magimon through the viewing orb. But that was not the case. There hasn't been a single threat occurring for the past hour or so. 

Takato stood there restless while tapping his foot. He looked over to see the other Tamers, either asleep or waiting around just as he was. He growled and then faced forward with his D-Ark tightly gripped in his hand. 

"That's it! I'm out of here!" exclaimed Takato. 

As soon as the goggle boy was about to make his way out, Tai stopped right in front of him with an angry look on his face. Takato stopped right in his tracks. 

"Just, where do you think you're going?" 

"I'm going to stop the D-Reaper with Guilmon! We're just not going to stand here all day! C'mon, Tai, I say we take action." 

"Takato. You got to think with your head and not your heart, sometimes." 

"But, why? D-Reaper is basically killing innocent lives out there. If we don't stop them, they're going to come over to us. Magimon wants Rika, Renamon, Davis and Ken. Don't forget that." 

"I know. But think for a minute. If you go out there, you're just doing what Magimon wants you to do. He wants you to go out there and stop him. Plus, the D-Reaper will simply just absorb you and Guilmon. Even as Gallantmon, you can't win." 

Takato stood there and looked down at his feet as if he were now being brought back to reality. He looks right over at Guilmon and then backs to Tai. 

"You're right. I was just being a little hotheaded there for a second. But you do have a point, it would be considered suicide if I were to go out there and stop the D-Reaper myself. I'm not strong enough." 

"And even thought Agumon and myself merge into the most powerful fighter, we're still incompetent opponents for the D-Reaper." 

"I see your point." 

"Don't worry. I rushed into many things during my first adventure in the digital world. I never used my head and that got me into trouble. Remember, Takato. This is a life or death situation. We can't afford to lose anymore people." 

"Especially, Matt. So, are you sad that he's gone?" 

"Of course," replied the young man, "But what he did was heroic. I thought he would never do it. But what's going to be hard is telling this to Mimi. She's going to horrified when I tell her the news." 

Takato nodded in agreement and turns over to look towards the other Tamers. First to Henry then to Kazu, then over to Kenta, then to Ryo, followed by Suzie, then Jeri and finally Rika. He slight blush comes across his face. 

"So, Takato. What's up with you and Rika? You two are seeing each other?" 

"What?! That's ridiculous!" 

Tai smirked as he gave an elbow tap on the goggle boy's shoulder. 

"Aw, you dog you! You like her." 

"Only as a friend!" 

"Sure. You don't have to be afraid to admit it. It's not wrong to like a girl. Look at me; I felt the same way when I first saw Sora. I first considered her as a friend, but we started to see each other more than just acquaintances. It took time between the two of us." 

"So, are you two married or something?" 

"Nah. Not yet, at least. Maybe in a couple of years, but I want these last years to be fun. We're both coaches on the same soccer team." 

"That's neat." 

"You get used to it. I've always been addictive to soccer. I live for it. I've always had a passion for the sport." 

"Awesome. I'm sure you'll do fine in the pros one of these days." 

"Yeah." 

Agumon stood out while looking towards the landscape and picked up no energy signals from D-Reaper or Dark Magimon, whatsoever. 

"Anything yet, buddy," asked Tai. 

"Nothing. I don't sense their ki yet," replied the orange dinosaur. 

_"Man. What's taking them so long? I wonder how much more training that they are going to have to go through. Kari. TK. Davis. Lets just see if this training really pays off."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital Universe and outside the Holy Realm**

Just away at a summit on the top of a mountain just away from Planet Shin, Angewomon wraps her hands around the Omega Blade's handle. A smile forms across the digimon's face. 

"Alright! I got this one in the bag!" 

Shintomon and Kari both watched on with grins on their faces, but Kari seemed too unsure about Angewomon's chances to pull out such an ancient sword. Her grin wasn't that confident as Shintomon's were. Angewomon narrows her eyes as she was about to pull out the sword, but then she turns back towards Shintomon. 

"Um, Shintomon… What exactly happens if I pull it out?" 

"It's said that you shall receive incredible power. Enough to defeat the D-Reaper," replied the Supreme guardian. 

"What?! Is that true?! Then in that case! We better make this count!" 

She looks right back over the sword with curiosity. 

"Can it cut that well? That must be what it means," said Shintomon. 

"C'mon, Angewomon! You can do it!" replied Kari. 

"Now that's the spirit, Hikari. You ought to be one of my cheerleaders!" 

"You think I would be qualified?" 

"Here goes nothing!" the angel woman cries out. 

But soon, Angewomon's smile starts to turn into that of a slight frown. She was beginning to become serious as he began to tug away at the sword with all of her strength. Veins started to pop out on her forehead but the sword doesn't even budge. She cries out while struggling, and can now be heard throughout the spaced location. Shintomon still looked on smiling, although Kari no longer sporting a grin. Angewomon continues pulling, but still, the sword doesn't even move a centimeter. 

"This damn thing!!" 

She clenches her teeth while cursing under her breath. Suddenly, she loses his grip and falls backwards on her behind. The entire mountain shakes as a result, but the crowd still remained in their place. 

Angewomon looks over at her throbbing hands with a painful, frustrated look on her face. 

"Stupid hands!!" 

"Are you alright, Angewomon?" Shintomon asked. 

"It's no good. It can't even budge at all." 

Angewomon goes leaping up onto her feet. Kari was clearly upset over the fact that her digimon couldn't even pull out one simple sword. Angewomon clenches her fists and goes to try it out once again. 

"Ok! Here we go! Here we go!" 

Kari now watches on with a self-confident grin on her face. Shintomon looks on with encouragement. Angewomon quickly starts to power up her ki. Kari looks on with shocked surprise. 

"What?! Am I seeing things?! She's managing to power up her ki spontaneously?!" 

"Its quite simple my friend. The environment we are standing on contains a large amount of energy and it easily enables a digimon to increase their ki. That is why a being such as myself remains as strong as I am every single time." 

"I see. Well, lets just hope that she can get the job done." 

Angewomon goes over towards the blade and wraps her hands around the handle again. She resumed screaming once again, while applying all of her strength onto the sword itself. Even at ultimate-level, the sword doesn't even budge. 

"Its impossible! If a certain amount of higher beings were unable to pull this damn thing out, what makes you think I will?" 

Angewomon continues on struggling nonetheless. The ground started to shake and give right under her feet. Water starts to ripple out from the lake around the mountain. Angewomon's screams echo throughout the mountain. Kari's face turns that that of a surprised expression. The ground around the sword begins to crack and the sword starts to slowly rise. 

"You're coming out!!" 

As soon as she said that, Angewomon rips the sword from the mountain as a flash of golden light illuminates the entire mountain and the excess force sends both Angewomon and the prized possession into the skies above. Shintomon looks on with a smile. 

"You see, Kari? What did I tell you? A success!" 

"I never doubted her! Way to go!" 

Just above the top of the mountain, Angewomon and the sword were still in the air while looking down. She goes flying down with the sword and lands onto the grass below. 

Kari and Shintomon go meeting up with the ultimate-level while commending her for such an act of bravery and fortitude. 

"You never seem to amaze me," Kari said, "Way to go!" 

"So, what do you think of the legendary Omega Blade?" asked Shintomon. 

Angewomon wasn't even smiling, as she was still struggling to lift it up from the ground. She tries so hard to lift it, but her strained expression had said it all. She barely managed to get it off the ground. Finally, she lifts it all the way up, but the weight of it makes it too heavy and even she can't handle it. She takes a step back and bends over backwards. Shintomon just looks over at her with a rather worried look. 

"It's kind very heavy over here," said Angewomon. 

The ultimate-level barely begins to lift herself up but still manages to stand up onto her two feet. 

"But I don't feel too much power coming from it now." 

"Really?" 

"Can I really use this thing against the D-Reaper?" 

"The Omega Blade is the most powerful sword on this planet," said Shintomon, "It can defeat D-Reaper, but not until you learn how to use the sword. I won't let you fight until you have perfect control over it." 

Angewomon tried to lift the heavy sword off from the ground and over her head. But every time she tried, she would have a strained look on her face. 

"That's easy for you to say! Try holding it!" 

Angewomon goes walking over and drags the sword right over towards Kari. 

"It's pretty heavy. You take it." 

Angewomon takes the sword and then places it right on the palm of Kari's hand. Kari grips the handle with both of her hands in a rather, tight grip. 

"Ready? Here take it." 

As soon as Angewomon released her grip, Kari felt herself dropping like a stack of dimes as she fell down along with the Omega Blade. Kari cries out while struggling to pull herself up but the sword was lying right on top of her. Shintomon looks on with a gasp while Angewomon grins. 

"See? I told you." 

Kari struggles up as she stands and reaches down, grabbing the sword. Shintomon and Angewomon watch on as Kari was struggling to even lift the blade off the ground. She couldn't even get it up. Kari blows on her throbbing hands, then her eyes widened. She narrows them back over towards the two spectators. She straightens up and puts her hand around her back. 

"Maybe a little." 

"Little my ass!" remarked Angewomon. 

Shintomon sighs in disbelief while Kari spun around. 

"Anyway, you've got to learn how to use the Omega Blade!" 

"That's why I'm here." 

Angewomon looks right down at the sword laying underneath her feet and she cupped her two hands together as if giving herself a prayer before attempting to lift it up once again. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over on the Planet Shin itself, the digimon merging training was about to begin as Buddamon was instructing both Imperialdramon and War Angemon on how to perform it. 

"After you perform this digimon merging, you can only stay that way for thirty minutes," said Buddamon, "But after those thirty minutes, you will revert back to normal. You won't be able to merge again for a short while." 

"Only thirty minutes? That's hard," War Angemon said. 

"But if you two were to fuse correctly, thirty minutes will be more than enough. Fusion is that strong," Buddamon replied. "Ok, first, you two already became fusion fighters. That's step number one, now we shall move onto step number two." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku. Hypnos HQ**

The crew was beginning preparations for their operation's revival. They have been on hiatus since the event of Vikaralymon's rampage. Yamaki wanted to crew to get back on track. He now has access to the digital world, thanks to assistance by Izzy. 

"So, are you really going to run Hypnos back on track again, Yamaki?" 

"Yes, Izzy. We must get back on schedule. We can't anything distract us from completing our operations. In fact, don't you need our help to track down you're friends?" 

"Yes, but we really need to look out for this Demon. If I know any crafty digimon like him, he'll strike at any opportunity." 

"Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on any strange occurrences. We might not need Juggernaut to take care of him." 

"Well, I really don't you to use that program again. You saw what effect it had on our digimon." 

"Don't remind. My head felt like it was about to be sucked through a straw," Tentomon replied. 

"I understand you're concerns, Mr. Izumi. You do have friends to help you through, am I right?" 

"Yeah, but none of them can reach the mega level," Izzy replied. "All of our strongest comrades left for the digital world. I don't see even a combined force of Altur Kabuterimon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, Garudamon, Lillymon or Zudomon taking him. In fact, this Demon is the brother of another who was defeated by Celesta X six years ago." 

"So, in other words…" 

"This guy is way out of our league," Izzy stated. "Unless, we can somehow communicate through with the others in the digital world." 

"Which is near impossible," Yamaki replied. "I haven't received a message yet from Takato." 

"What is the hold up? They leave us out hanging to dry. This has to be Tai's doing. Knowing him, he's wasting time showing off and finding competition. Damn show off." 

"We'll keep you informed on the situation," Yamaki said. "In the meantime, just sit tight. We'll wait until we receive a message from Takato." 

_"What I'm worried about is what Demon is really planning,"_Izzy thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Deep within the dark shadows of an abandoned building, a pair of yellow eyes was seen glowing through the thick darkness. Demon sat on a skull throne, which he magically created spontaneously. 

"So, this is the realm where my brother was killed. Not like I really cared for my brother's demise, he let his overconfidence blind him. But enough of that, I should really plan out for my next assault. I realize that the earth's strongest warriors have left for the alternate digital world. I do believe they are in a war with a being known as the D-Reaper. I've been told that this entity is the most destructive force known through the digital universe. The D-Reaper can have its way with those pests. They just left this world unprotected and I shall take this opportunity to claim it." 

The demon mega sat up from his throne and formed an orb at the palm of his hand. He took a look throughout Shinjuku with pleasure. 

"Yes. They did leave this city unprotected. This city will be the birthplace for my new empire. I declare this day as the new age of darkness. I think a little assistance would be nice. Let's see here." 

With that said, Demon forms another orb and levitates it over his head. He chants a form of satanic tongue and forces the orb to crack open. A creature came out from the orb and stood before Demon. 

"Welcome to the real world, Tambourinemon." 

The figure stepped out from the shadows and revealed himself to be a demon. His entire body is green with a pair of gargoyle-like wings on his back. His face looked like that of a fish, especially with the odd-shaped lips. He was wearing a pair of pants and boots. 

"How can I serve my humble master?" 

"I want you to find the Digi-Destined. The weakest links have been left behind while the others have gone off to battle the D-Reaper in the alternate digital world." 

"I won't fail you." 

"See it that you don't." 

Tambourinemon flew out through a window and headed off to begin his search for the remaining Digi-Destined. From there, he would be the assassination of each Digi-Destined. 

"Game set, Digi-Destined," Demon muttered. "While the D-Reaper has it's fun with the other pests, I'll have this world in the palm of my hand." 

The demon lord cackled through the darkness. Two female figures look on from outside the abandoned building. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were curious to know about Demon's recent plans. 

"Neptune. I think it's time we act. I'm not even sure these children can defeat a creature such as this." 

"I agree. What he said about those stronger children in another dimension fighting an entity named D-Reaper, then these remaining children aren't going to far well. If these remaining children had difficulty with the Devas, I'm not too sure about their chances with these demon hordes." 

"We better keep an eye on these monsters." 

"Yes. We'll decide when to take action. For now, we'll see if these children leave up to their reputation." 

The pair disappeared into the darkness as the full moon appeared above the horizon. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

The Tamer group were still lounging around and waiting for any response from Dark Magimon and any updates of the D-Reaper's attacks. But thus far, nothing has happened. They were becoming quite restless. 

"Damn it. When are they going to do something? It's been almost an hour," said Rika. 

"But for the better. That act of violence was truly disgusting," said Renamon, "I hope Magimon suffers in hell for what he has done." 

"And here I thought I was getting restless," Takato exclaimed, "C'mon! We're going…" 

But just as Takato was about to finish, a voice called out from the orb and it belonged to none other than Dark Magimon himself. 

_"I'm back, digimon of the digital world! This is Dark Magimon and D-Reaper!"_

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

The Tamers quickly gathered around and were watching from the orb. Dark Magimon and D-Reaper were standing on top of cliff somewhere within the Digital World. They were overlooking another digimon city. 

_"We've found a much bigger city this time. We're going to erase this town now if Imperialdramon, Renamon and Dinobeemon don't come immediately."_

*************************************************************************************** 

D-Reaper stood smiling and nodding her head. Everything has now come to a halt, as everybody stood frozen while listening to Magimon's announcement. 

_"There! That city! That city!"_

The crowd of digimon began to peer up closer towards the hill to get a better look at whom they were seeing. D-Reaper comes into view with a smile on her face. The digimon screamed out and panicked. 

_"Its the D-Reaper!! Run!!"_

As soon as they said this, the whole digimon population started to run away into their city. Now they were beginning to flee and evacuate their homeland. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Damn! He's talking about us!" exclaimed Ken. 

"That bastard! He's going to pay for this!" growled Rika, "Him and D-Reaper!" 

"Magimon, don't you even dare!" replied Renamon. 

_"Looks like no one wants to talk to me, not even the people I want. I guess that means that there will have to be more victims. Lets see, Last time, she levitated them to their deaths. Now, D-Reaper will just how to blow their heads up. All right! You hear that?! Blow their heads up like balloons, D-Reaper!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

D-Reaper cries out and holds out her hands, then cuases the entire digimon city population to make their head enlarge and cause them to float up into the air, screaming all the way up. D-Reaper smiles and her eyes flashed a dark, purple color. Dark Magimon looks on laughing while D-Reaper grins. She fires a beam at the bloated up digimon and watch each of them explode into lifeless, red data. D-Reaper reaches out and began to absorb each lost data into her being. 

Beelzebumon could only look on with horror. He has seen enough and decided it was time to take action. It was either now or never. 

**************************************************************************************** 

The Tamers looked on horrified at what they were seeing. The digimon were pissed beyond belief as they heard the evil sorcerer laughing like a madman. 

"Why that little…" Takato said. 

"D-Reaper just blew then up!!" exclaimed Rika, "For no good reason!" 

"Leomon, tell me that this isn't really happening," Jeri said as a few tears came down her face. 

"I'm afraid so, Jeri. I'm sorry…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digi-Destined Digital World**

A Minotaurmon was beginning his training but then he was stunned at what he just saw on the television. He goes running out and looks for Mummymon. But as soon as he runs, he goes bumping right into a blue-clad man with a tall hat. Minotaurmon stood on his two feet and went over to try to help the man up, but he shrugged off and pushed the Minotaurmon away. 

"Get the hell off of me!" 

"I am sorry, Mummymon. But there's something that you should see on the television!" 

"Is that right? Why aren't you training?! When you're training, you don't have time for anything else! Stop thinking about irrelevant things such as this and concentrate. Besides, Arukenimon would kill me if she didn't see you guys training." 

"Yes sir!" 

Just then, Arukenimon goes walking in while catching her breath. She seemed worried about something and Mummymon took notice of this. 

"Oh there you are, Arunkenimon. We were just talking about you." 

"Never mind about that, bandage boy! I just saw something terrible happen!" 

"Yes, but never come when I'm training. You even agreed to that for once." 

"But, this is really bad! C'mon and see, if you don't believe me!" 

Arukenimon grabs Mummymon by the arm and then drags him out from the training room. Mummymon's eyes widen, as he was surprised to be dragged off his own training room by the spider woman. 

"What is the meaning of this?!" 

"If you shut up for once, you're needed! The other Digital World is needed! It seems that you are the only hope once again, since those other fighters are gone." 

As soon as they go walking outside, there was a large crowd of digimon standing at the front cheering on and chanting Mummymon's name. He looked rather surprised and looked to see many supporters. A slight smirk forms across his face. Arukenimon smacks him upside the head. 

"They're here for you, twit!" 

"MUMMYMON! MUMMYMON! MUMMYMON!" 

"They want you to go out there and stop the D-Reaper yourself," said Arukenimon. 

"Yeah!! Defeat the D-Reaper!" exclaimed a Pagumon. 

"Do it for the digital worlds!" called out a Tyrannomon. 

Finally, Mummymon bellows and then raises his two arms up in the air. The crowd quickly responded with a loud ovation and lots of confetti was being thrown into the air. After a few moments, Mummymon goes to address his crowd. 

"You don't have to worry!! I'm going to be working on a new technique now after I get done finishing my tea! As soon as I've finished my technique and my tea, I'll use it to defeat this dope named the D-Reaper!" 

Mummymon starts to laugh but then starts to speak to himself in thought. 

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into now?"_

_"Mummymon. You still haven't changed after these many years. I can't believe these people still follow your fan wagon,"_Arukenimon said, _"I'm the one with the brains, yet I don't get paid dodley squat! Ugh, men."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other Digital World**

D-Reaper began walking through the now abandoned digimon city with a smirk on her face. She goes walking through the population but they were trying to get away from him as soon as possible. She holds out her hands and then shoots out a beam blasting more digimon away. They each exploded into data, which was more than enough for her to absorb. She then began to dance around and pushes her arms out, releasing a large purple barrier that completely obliterated the entire digimon city into nothing but rubble. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital World**

The Tamer group could only look on once again with sheer anger and rage. The digimon couldn't stand bearing to watch such a disgusting act from the D-Reaper. Tai and Takato were now as pissed as ever. 

"Damn them!" exclaimed Ken. 

"They have no compassion whatsoever!" Ryo remarked. 

Right through the viewing orb, a good view of D-Reaper was shown standing among the fallen city rubble but she remained unscathed from the large explosion. A dark, sinister smile formed across her face and her eyes were glowing a dark, purple color. 

_"It looks like the D-Reaper has cleared away another nuisance of a town. No matter, nobody will ever miss the weak. She just blew up the city just for the hell of it! Now, where should we go next?!"_

D-Reaper looks up and quickly begins to fly away. Dark Magimon turns and goes over to follow her, as they both left a smoking crater from behind. 

_"D-Reaper!! Dark Magimon!!"_

They both turned to stop and they could hear a voice calling out to them. It belonged to none other than Rika. 

_"Huh?! Who's this?"_ the sorcerer asked. 

_"It is me, the red-haired girl! Rika Nonaka!"_

_"This is Renamon!"_

_"This is Ken Ichijouji! I'm apart of Dinobeemon long with my partner, Wormmon!"_

_"And this is Wormmon! Imperialdramon, however, is not with us at this moment."_

_"At last! You decided to speak! I'm guessing you were all deep within hiding! I don't blame you!"_

_"In your dreams, crap head!"_ Rika exclaimed. 

_"We might not get to you now. But soon, we'll kill you,"_ Renamon replied. 

_"Hey! Stop talking to Magimon!"_ exclaimed Leomon. _"He'll find us this way!"_

_"Hey! Where are you?!"_ Dark Magimon asked. _"Come to me!! Come out of hiding, cowards!"_

"Not until you come and face the new merged warrior that will defeat your monster. Plus, Agumon and I got a little surprise for you along the way," said Tai. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital Universe. Planet Shin.**

War Angemon and Imperialdramon powered up as bright auras were flickering around their bodies. Buddamon watched with great anticipation. The ground started to shake somewhat due to their power increase. 

"Alright… Now raise your ki as high as you can." 

War Angemon nods and turns his attention to the towering mega. 

"Alright. Ready, Davis?." 

"Let it rip, TY." 

They both screamed and began to raise their kis once again. As soon as their kis continued to rise, a sudden gust of wind caused Buddamon to gasp. 

"My goddramon! They're much stronger than I imagined! How are they able to achieve this much power over such a short amount of time?!" 

Both warriors chuckled, and were already fully powered at their maximum. 

"Incredible! Your just as strong as one of the higher powers, if not a little higher in power, but, now, its time to proceed onto step two. In order to fuse, you have to be exactly at same at power. War Angemon, since you seem stronger, I want you to lower your ki just a little bit and make it as equal as Imperialdramon's." 

"All right." 

War Angemon started to lower his ki and felt his power decreasing just a bit, and was now down to the same level of power as Imperialdramon. Even at such low ki, they were still strong enough to cause a planet to rumble. 

"Ok, you may stop. Remember the size of that ki, revert out of your maximum forms." 

The two fusion warriors shrugged as they quickly powered down and the bright auras surrounding their bodies faded away as a result. 

"That was pretty difficult to level my power level to same as Imperialdramon's. But if it's going to work that way, I can't complain." 

"Sorry, dude." 

"You don't have to be sorry." 

"That's because you're a little older than Daisuke is, Takeru. Its only natural." 

"Just by a little." 

"Doesn't make a difference. Your stronger than he is now." 

"Damn. I better not screw this up or we'll never hasten the pace." 

"Just give it your all, Davis. Don't worry about having to perfect you're ki." 

"Right!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digi-Destined Digital World**

There was a large crowd standing just outside of Mummymon's mansion. Now there were security guards trying to restrain every crazy fan that tried to break through. Mummymon comes walking out with a microphone in one hand. He started to speak out to them. 

"You're alright! Only I can save the digital worlds now! I'm not just going to save this city, but the entire two digital worlds! I promise to save you from this D-Reaper! But only one small problem… Nearly all gateways out of this world are sealed up…" 

"So, how are you going to save us?" asked a Mushroomon. 

"We're basically screwed! All of us! What if the D-Reaper is able to open a doorway?!" exclaimed a Floramon. 

"In the mean time, I have to go back to my hard training, but I will do necessary training, while somebody opens the gateways! I will be waiting here for a while. Farewell!" 

Arukenimon quickly takes away his microphone and pushes him back inside of the mansion. The crowds were going crazy just as ever as they chant chanting Mummymon's name. 

"MUMMYMON! MUMMYMON! MUMMYMON!" 

Mummymon chuckled to himself as Arukenimon was pushing him back into the training room. 

"And what are you chuckling about?" Arukenimon asked, "I don't see anything funny about this." 

_"I handled that crowd pretty well, but what will happen if the D-Reaper breaks through the gateway and finds me here training?!"_

His sudden confident grin quickly melted into that of a frightened expression. 

_"Its only my duty since those other warriors are absent. I have to kill the D-Reaper by myself."_

Mummymon starts to laugh nervously as he spun around and throws his arms up in the air. 

"I'll do it!!!" 

"Do what? Brush your teeth for once? Please!" 

Mummymon sighed to himself as Arukenimon kicks him right back into his training room and locks the door to prevent him from escaping his usual daily routine of training. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Other Digital World. Somewhere within another city**

[Majin Buu's english background theme plays] 

D-Reaper is seen flying through the air as she goes crashing through many homes and basically starting more chaos once again. She picks up a small dome tower and throws it into another nearby clock tower. Screaming digimon citizens started to flee away from the falling debris as the city comes down around them. Within less than a minute, a large smoke cloud shrouded the city and town was turned into rubble. D-Reaper grins and stands over the devastation. Dark Magimon giggles while looking on. 

D-Reaper flies alongside a damaged highway, stopping right in front of a fleeing truck full of Divermon. D-Reaper grins as the Divermon stepped on the brakes and tried to stop. But he wasn't fast enough and runs into D-Reaper, who simply holds out her foot to stop the car. The truck goes airborne and then stops right in front of D-Reaper. The Divermon have nowhere to go as the D-Reaper puts her foot on the bumper and begins bouncing around the truck around its shocks. Finally, D-Reaper giggles, pulls back an arm and shoves down the car off of the freeway. The truck then falls right on top of another car and it explodes. Dark Magimon looked on laughing like a madman. 

D-Reaper flies around the ruined city as Dark Magimon giggles for all to hear. 

"Where should we go next, D-Reaper?!" 

Just then a voice called out and it was from a Gizamon. Dark Magimon picked up his transmission and replied. 

_"Magimon! I found the culprits you're looking for! They're over at the eastern section of the digital world. You'll find them at sector 49-D. They're all gathered together."_

"Thank you, but never ever catch me off guard again! I won't kill you this time around, but next time, you won't be so damn lucky!" 

D-Reaper picks up Dark Magimon and lifts him up. 

"To Sector 49-D, D-Reaper and step on it!" exclaimed Dark Magimon. 

"Not so fast!" 

"Huh? Who dares to stop me?" the sorcerer calls out. 

"I did? Turn around and face me." 

As soon as D-Reaper and Magimon turned, they saw Beelzebumon standing before them with a determined look. 

"Ah! Well if it isn't Zhuqiaomon's lead stooge! So, have you come into realization that you are unable to stop us? What makes you think you'll do any better than Yamato?" 

"I might not survive, but I'm not going to allow this chaos to continue. I'm not taking this lying down! You got a problem?" 

"You've got some nerve! D-Reaper, it's time to waste this punk!" 

D-Reaper nodded in reply and smiles over at Beelzebumon. The demon biker simply took a battle stance. 

"I better broadcast this all over the digital world. I think I should draw those brats out," Dark Magimon muttered. _"Attention, Digital World! I've returned with yet another message. It seems we have a volunteer, who has taken the liberty to stand up against my ambitions. Take a look for yourselves. I plan on watching my D-Reaper take apart Zhuqiaomon's head stooge."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Section 49-D. Digital World**

The Tamers were about to depart from within the area to look for any refuge to hide out in and sleep for the next day or so. But then, they were quickly interrupted as Dark Magimon's voice called out from the orb. They gathered around to watch. 

_"Digimon of the digital worlds! I have an interesting announcement for you! We have a volunteer who has taken the liberty to stand up against my powerful D-Reaper. You might know him as Beelzebumon."_

"What?! Beelzebumon?!" the group exclaimed. 

"He's not going to last," said Takato. "He just came back from a battle with Gallantmon." 

"What's that fool thinking?" Tai said. "Is he freaking insane?!" 

"I say good riddance," Rika replied. "He tried to kill me. Now he'll get what's coming to him." 

"I'm not sure you should be saying that Rika," Leomon stated. "Beelzebumon seems to be atoning for the sins he's committed and has taken to liberty to take on the D-Reaper." 

"But…" 

Well, at least he hasn't gone to find us," Terriermon said in relief. 

_"We've got to get over there and stop that idiot,"_ Tai thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

Beelzebumon and D-Reaper faced off as the winds blown in between them. Dark Magimon watched on in anticipation. 

Within seconds, Beelzebumon and D-Reaper rushed over at one another. Beelzebumon jumps up and delivers a spinning back kick to the D-Reaper. The demon biker flips over and delivers a devastating elbow to her back. 

"D-Reaper! No!" 

Beelzebumon powers up and delivers numerous fists all across her jelly-like body. Each blow managed to create dents. Beelzebumon starts slashing through at D-Reaper and gouged her in the eyes. The sorcerer would only look on desperately. He wasn't surely planning to see his father's creation fall before the mighty Beelzebumon. 

"No! D-Reaper! You can't be defeated! We have to find those brats! End it now!" 

D-Reaper quickly recovers from the devastating blows and heals her wounds. Beelzebumon was taken back by her speedy recovery. He has never seen such an unpredictable monster. 

_"My blows aren't even having any affect on her! What am I going to do?!"_

"Beelzebumon! You go bye, bye!" D-Reaper cries out. 

"Bye? Bye?" 

With that said, D-Reaper pulls her fist back and materializes it into a large ball. She then pushes back and nails Beelzebumon across the chest with the heavy ball. The tremendous impact knocked the wind out of Beelzebumon and sent him flying back. 

D-Reaper appears in front of Beelzebumon and blasts him with a powerful ki blast. Dark Magimon looked on happily. 

As soon as the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but a pile of rubble. D-Reaper was dancing in triumph and began to clap. All that was left of Beelzebumon was the battered body of Impmon without his scarf. 

************************************************************************************** 

The group was horrified by the events. They had watched as another warrior has fallen before the deadly D-Reaper. Tai and Takato shown fury like never before. Despite trying to murder Rika, Takato could feel sorrow for Beelzebumon. He did not want to see another individual die. 

"He gave it his all! We can't let this continue on!" Takato exclaimed. 

"I agree with Takatomon. We have to save Impmon before it's too late!" 

"Don't forget that we're next," Ken replied. 

"No kidding and we're the ones that he is looking for! Renamon, lets be prepared just in case!" 

"This part of the digital world will be destroyed," said Renamon, "Azulongmon has no idea of what is about to happen!" 

"Then in that case, I should go out there and stall the D-Reaper enough time for you guys to make a getaway," said Tai. "Rika. You and Renamon go and save Impmon. As Omega X, we'll be sure to send Renamon the signal." 

"But Tai, you can't go out there alone. You'll get killed. Like you said, its a big risk," said Takato. 

"But it's a risk I'm willing to take. I'm all about risks. Risk is my middle name." 

"Dude. If you had something hit you in the head, you obviously realize that you're no match for D-reaper, even as Omega X," Kazu said. "Beelzebumon and Matt sure as heck couldn't defeat her." 

"Kazu is right. We just can't let you fight it alone," Jeri said, "Don't make that risk." 

"We're sorry guys. But we're just going to have to do this. There's no other way," Agumon said. 

"Besides, running away isn't my exact way of survival. We live to fight and stay when the crisis is too great. You guys understand?" 

"Sort of, but you're going to be end up killed like Matt," said Ken. 

"Not a chance. Ken, since you're the oldest and I'm not around. I want you to lead the group and take them into safety. If we happen to make it out alive, we'll meet you guys back over at the location that you're hiding in." 

"No problem, Tai. I got this under control," said Ken, "You can sure count on me." 

"Thanks, Ken. Lets also keep in contact with each other," said Tai, "Besides, you don't want to get worried and think that I'm dead." 

Ken nodded as he turns back to face the Tamer group. Takato goes running up towards Tai. 

"Tai. But do us one favor. Stay alive, buddy." 

"You got it. I'll still alive and beat the D-Reaper with whatever I can. I doubt that we'll beat it but I can say that I at least did my best." 

"Takato, lets go," Rika called out. 

"Yeah, you don't want to be left out now do you," Jeri asked. 

"Coming guys! Good luck, Tai!" 

Tai smirked and then looked over to Agumon. They both looked out into the open with smirks on their faces. 

"You think you're up for it, buddy?" 

"We'll just have to see, Tai. I want to know for sure if we're strong enough. How can we be sure that Omega X can take down the D-Reaper?" 

"We won't. We're just stalling some time for the others to make a get away." 

"All right. Lets do the best that we can! I'm ready whenever you are, Tai." 

"Lets do it. Rika. Remember, we'll send you and Renamon that signal to move out and find Impmon." 

"Sure." 

Tai holds out his digivice and the symbol of his crest of courage started to illuminate across his chest. The combined power of the two sources allowed Agumon to evolve straight into his mega level form. 

[Evolution theme "Brave Heart" plays] 

"Agumon warp shinka!!" 

Agumon digivolved right passed from his rookie form, straight into Greymon, then Metal Greymon and finally War Greymon. The Tamers looked on with awed looks as War Greymon finished evolving. 

"War Greymon!!" 

Tai hops onto War Greymon's back and the young man looks out towards the Tamers with a determined look on his face. 

"Ken. Take them away from here as soon possible. We've got this fight under control," Tai said, "Lets go War Greymon." 

With that said, the mega-level digimon goes speeding off into the distance and all that can be seen is a bright flash of light. Takato and Guilmon looked on with awe. 

"So, cool. Well, at least we can merge like they can," Guilmon said. 

"You're right. Maybe we'll just be as good as they are. Just imagine us as equals to Omega X?" 

"You said it." 

"Takato. We have to get out of here now. Tai wants us away from this part of the digital world," said Ken, "Once we return, then we'll be back here." 

Takato and Guilmon walked back towards the others as they were heading out towards the other side of the digital world. Takato and Guilmon look back while walking along. Smiles came across their faces. 

_"Show D-Reaper what you're made of, Omega X. You can do it."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital World**

[Final Fantasy VII "Sephiroth's theme" plays] 

"You sure showed that fool what you're made of, D-Reaper! That goes to show that none of Zhuqiaomon's stooges are a threat to me anymore! Now let us move out to Sector 49-D!" 

D-Reaper nods in reply and starts to fly straight up once again. But then she suddenly halted, as War Greymon stood right in front of her. The sudden halt throws Dark Magimon forward, and grips onto D-Reaper's skirt. 

"Why did you stop like that?!" 

The sorcerer goes crawling on top and the peers to look over at War Greymon with Tai on his shoulder. A smile comes across the face of the young man. 

"Yo!" 

"Y-you… I remember you," muttered Dark Magimon. "I thought you were killed by Yamato. However, I'm glad that you're alive. I should thank you. Because of you, D-Reaper has been released." 

"Metalla X and I underestimated you. We never thought that D-Reaper would be this strong." 

D-Reaper faced off War Greymon as her eyes started to glow a dark purplish color. 

Impmon lifts his head up and looks up towards the skies. He was shocked to find that War Greymon was facing off against the D-Reaper. 

"What are… those two idiots doing? Oh well… Not my problem… Uh… Need to rest… My body aches like a mother…Uh…" 

Impmon slowly crawls away from the battle site, in order to get away and recover. This will now allow Tai and War Greymon to battle without worrying over any innocent bystanders in the way. 

"Of course, she is strong! My father corrupted a portion of the Reaper A.I. program and created this D-Reaper! So why did you come here?" 

Tai looks at the two without even replying to their question. War Greymon was just as quiet as he was. 

"I know that you came to tell us the location of those four brats, right? Is that why you cam here for?" 

"Don't be silly. One of them happens to be one hothead of a girl. I came here to warn you." 

"Warn us? Ha! That's funny! We should let everyone on the two digital worlds hear this!" 

"Ready? You'll find these three soon," Tai said, "I promise. Just until then. Don't destroy anything else or slaughter anymore digimon." 

"Why should we wait?! Are you planning on something?!" 

"Yeah. We got friends that are training to defeat you." 

"What?!" 

Dark Magimon covers his mouth in order to hide his laughter but was unable to, since he was bursting out with laughter. Soon, D-Reaper was bursting out with laughter. 

"They're going to defeat us?! Even if they trained for thousands of years, they can't defeat us!" 

Tai simply grins and says, "Do you really think so?" 

Dark Magimon quickly stops laughing as soon as Tai said this and was now giving him a rather serious look. 

"Do you think that we'll wait for that?! Have them come here now. If not, we'll continue to kill more digimon. We're both enjoying the act of destruction." 

"Heh. I thought so. Looks like we'll just have to resist you for a little while," replied the young man. 

Dark Magimon starts laughing once again and looks down over at D-Reaper. 

"That's funny! D-Reaper, show them how terrifying you are. It looks like he wants to die just like Yamato did." 

D-Reaper doesn't make a single movement and has her eyes locked onto War Greymon. 

"What's wrong?" 

D-Reaper puts her hand son her face and then starts making more funny faces. This infuriated Magimon even further as he clenched his fists and pounded on her head. 

"Damn it! Hey, D-Reaper, kill him already! Now!" 

The sorcerer points over towards War Greymon and D-Reaper looks up to face him. 

"Show him your strength, D-Reaper!" 

"D-Reaper, if you're really that strong, why do you even listen to Dark Magimon," asked Tai. 

D-Reaper quickly stops and overhears Tai's question with curiosity. 

"D-Reaper? And you! Shut up! Who told you to talk! D-Reaper is my slave! She has to do what I say!" 

D-Reaper quickly glares right over to Magimon and her smirk turns into that of a frown. 

"What?! Do you want to be sealed away again?! You don't want that, do you?" 

"If you seal me up, he's going to kill you." 

Dark Magimon looks away angrily and began to think to himself. 

_"Since when did she acquire this unnecessary knowledge?!"_

D-Reaper smirks and then turns her attention back over towards War Greymon while brushing away the hair covering her face. 

"But I shall delete him. He looks like a good guy and I hate him." 

"Good! I'm glad you realized that," replied Dark Magimon. 

"Well, then. I'll have to do it," said War Greymon. 

War Greymon bends his legs a little and gets into a fighting stance. A light wind blows in between them. 

"Subject analyzed complete. War Greymon. How shall you be terminated?" 

War Greymon simply says nothing while Dark Magimon started to back out so he is not caught in the middle of their fight. 

"Digimon everywhere. This is a prime example of what happens if you dare to oppose me! D-Reaper, delete this piece of shit!" 

"Here I go!" exclaimed War Greymon. 

War Greymon's body glows, as does Tai's. The two glowing forms merged together and quickly formed to become Omega X. The result of the transformation sent out a large gust of wind. He looks over to both D-Reaper and Magimon with a grin on his face. D-Reaper didn't seem that much afraid but Magimon was horrified. But quickly, the sorcerer was able to gain back his confidence. 

"You're just wasting your efforts!" Magimon exclaimed, "Yamato did that and he was killed!" 

D-Reaper starts laughing, but a grin forms across the face of Omega X. 

"You guys want to see something that surpasses the fusion warrior which surpassed fusion warrior?" 

"A what that surpasses a what which far surpassed a fusion what?" Magimon asked while stuttering in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?! What are you even babbling about? I didn't understand a word you were saying!" 

The evil sorcerer looks right over towards D-Reaper. 

"D-Reaper, hurry up and kill him so that we can make it over to sector 49-D." 

D-Reaper doesn't reply to his pleas and starts dancing around in anticipation. Omega X glares right into her as he began to think to himself. 

_"Just by looking at her, you'd think she's just a weakling. But she was able to kill Metalla X off."_

D-Reaper smiles as she popped her neck and held her hands out. Omega X gets into a fighting pose and gathers as much energy to power up his maximum power. Omega X quickly fades away his aura. They defused back into Tai and War Greymon once again. This catches the evil sorcerer by surprise. 

"Huh?!" 

"Why did you defuse?! Are you giving up already?" D-Reaper asked. 

"No, its not that," said Tai, "I'm going to explain the power of digital fusion between a human and a digimon a little more. So pay attention." 

D-Reaper mutters to repeat the words slowly. 

"Digital… Fusion?" 

"Why the hell should we care about that," asked Magimon, "I don't even want to know about that!" 

"Oh don't say that," replied Tai as he began explaining. "First this is our normal state. I'm Tai Kamiya, a human and Digi-Destined of Courage. This is War Greymon, mega-level extraordinaire. His main attacks are Terra Force and Brave Tornado." 

As soon as he said that, they both transformed into two beams of light and quickly became Omega X. 

"This is our digital fusion form, Omega X. It's the combination of both a human and a digimon. You can think of it as a hybrid. And this is a digital fusion that surpasses a digital fusion." 

As soon as he spoke, he transforms again and a small, noticeable change occurs. His aura got brighter and the somewhat spiked hair was starting to stick up. And now there's lighting striking all over his body. 

"I guess, you can call this, digital fusion level two." 

D-Reaper nods enthusiastically while paying more close attention. 

"Bah! What a stupid transformation!" exclaimed Dark Magimon, "Its not so much different from the other one." 

Omega X forms a grin on his face while lighting was striking down his face. 

"And…" 

Omega X quickly hunches over and clenches his fists. 

"…this…is…the level beyond the second level!" 

[Super Sayian 3 background theme plays] 

Omega X began screaming out with sweat running down his face. The background him quickly starts to turn into that of a pure golden color. The skies were turning gold. 

***************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, the Tamers stopped to look up towards the skies and they were shocked at what they were seeing. The digimon felt the tremendous power and were quickly taken back by it. Takato and Guilmon gasp while taking on pained expressions. A gold streak cuts through the background behind them, and then another does the same for each of the others. The other Tamers were shocked beyond belief. 

_"Omega X?! This that you?"_Leomon asked himself. 

"Leomon! What is going on here?!" Jeri cried out. 

_"Tai! War Greymon! This power is incredible!"_Ken said to himself. 

_"What power! I've never felt anything like this! It feels like there's three Virus' in one location!"_Wormmon said to himself. 

************************************************************************************* 

A gold-orange sphere of light now surrounded Omega X. But instead of a usual digital fusion aura, the background around Omega X can't be seen through the light. Omega X's scream rings out in the sky. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Even in the other world within the Digital Universe, Shintomon felt the incredible power as his world was vibrating violently from the after effects of Omega X's sudden power up. 

"Stop it, Taichi! If you do that, you'll destroy the digital world! Don't do it!" 

"is that my brother, Angewomon?" 

"Yes! It's incredible! Since when did he gain this much power? Wait, I do recall Agumon telling me about a time he and Tai visited the Time Chamber again." 

"They used a time chamber again?" 

"Yes, and this is was about a year ago." 

"Yeah. Tai told me that he was going out of town to coach his soccer team to a tournament game. However, he actually went into the digital world and borrowed Azulongmon's Time Chamber. So, this is you're suppressed power, Tai. Just don't go crazy." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Large waves run out into rings from the ocean, directly beneath Omega X. D-Reaper and Dark Magimon watch on with D-Reaper looking indifferent and Magimon horrified. The clouds were now starting to draw nearer towards Omega X. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Renamon's eyes flash open as the ground began to shake. 

"Th-That's incredible! His kis is rising at a furious rate!" exclaimed Renamon. 

"Impossible," said Rika, "But its just Omega X." 

Takato, Guilmon and Henry were all shocked as they each muttered a word. 

"This…" 

"is…" 

"…amazing!" 

"He's gotten a lot stronger than before!" exclaimed Terriermon. "We know who's been taking their vitamins and drank their digi-milk." 

*************************************************************************************** 

More clouds continue to move towards Omega X, as if he were absorbing them into his being. Down below, several abandoned homes were being blown away and several hills start to crumble under the amount of power. Omega X was standing in the middle of a golden background. He continues screaming and the golden background starts to move in behind him. The hair on the back of his head was no longer sticking up, but is pushed straight back. As lighting dances all around him, it begins to lengthen. 

Dark Magimon struggles to keep his composure together to try to combat the wind blowing against him. A bright gold light flickers all around Omega X. It transforms from a sphere of light into light itself in a matter of moments. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back in the outer world of the Digital Universe, Shintomon holds out his arms towards the sky. 

"Stop! Don't do it, Taichi!!" 

"I'm simply stunned," Angewomon replied. 

"You can do it, Tai! Go for it!" Kari cheered. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Buddamon was taken back by this amount of ki from Omega X. The power has managed to reach as far as the Heavenly Realms of the Digital Worlds. 

"Shit! Now this is power, TK!" Imperialdramon cries out. "Just what kind of vitamins has he been taking?" 

"Definitely not the Flinstones kids," War Angemon replied. "He's going to give the D-Reaper a run for her money." 

"So can he take the D-Reaper?" 

"I don't know. However, I do know that he's already become stronger than my brother. He should last." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**The Central Digiverse.**

X was watching the events unfold through his orb, yet the orb itself wasn't strong enough to maintain its control. This was largely due to the sheer amount of ki emitting from Omega X's level ascension. 

"Keke. We have a glimmer of hope. Remember when I asked Tai to use the Time Chamber?" 

"Yes, yet he only used it half a day. That was because he and Agumon already used it once before. He used half a day and a whole day. You asked him to finish up that half a day which he was unable to complete." 

"Well, I wanted to do him a favor. I wanted him to reach new plateaus to his fusion power. If he can ascend after the second level, then he'll be more than ready for any future threat." 

"So you were expecting this event to unfold." 

"No. I actually predicted it. Looks like my prediction is coming true. Make me proud, Tai." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku**

The oceans back on earth were starting to wave out and were becoming out of control. There were large cracks forming on worldwide cities. Cars were suddenly stopped due to the magnetic forces that were occurring. Traffic lights soon began to explode. Televisions start to lose connection and exploded. Everything that was glass exploded. 

Even the people over at Hypnos were starting to panic as well. Riley and Talley were getting a huge reading through the network. 

"Sir! We've picking up a large activity patterns taking place within the digital world! Its something we've never felt before. And the worldwide crises are the result of it! There's now a large magnetic wave occurring in our plane of existence." 

"Riley! Its best we leave it alone. I'm its one of those digimon. I'm willing to bet that this single force is enough to wipe out an entire plane of existence. We must not underestimate it!" 

"Yes, sir. Tracers are now deactivated." 

Izzy looked on and knew exactly whom the power was. Tentomon could easily tell that it was none other than Omega x. 

"It's Tai… Omega X is powering up to his maximum stage…" 

"No way! You're kidding?! Prodigious! That means Tai and Agumon make up the single, most powerful being in three worlds!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

Biyomon felt Omega X's ki growing even when in the real world. Sora noticed her digimon partner turned away to face the skies. 

"Biyomon? What is it?" 

"I feel them." 

"Huh?" 

"Tai and Agumon. It looks like they've reached another new plateau." 

"Biyomon. You mean to tell me that they've reached another level. Is there any limit to Omega X?" 

"No. His power knows no limits." 

_"Stupid Tai… Just don't go crazy over that new power. Make me proud."_

*************************************************************************************** 

"Yolei! Yolei! It's Tai! He's powering up-" 

"Can we talk later? Mimi and I were just watching Friends!" 

"Well we were! Now the TV is on the damn fritz!" Mimi replied. "These earthquakes have been going insane lately! Now this one is even more ridiculous!" 

"Aplmon? Do you feel it?" 

"Yeah. Tai and Agumon are definitely on top of their game! Whoever this new enemy they're facing, I just know that they'll bash that nobody's brains in." 

"Yolei and Mimi don't have a clue," Hawkmon replied. "Should we tell them?" 

"Nah, let's leave them with their Friends." 

_"That was harsh, Palmon,"_ the bird digimon thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere within the darkest corners of the city, Demon sat on his throne. He was planning to begin another night raid, until he felt Omega X's increasing ki. He had never felt such a power and it greatly surpassed even his. 

"Who possesses such a great power? I must know who is creating this shock affect! No matter. This power is in that alternate dimension. I can still play with the weaklings of this world," the demon digimon stated. 

Suddenly, another shockwave rushed through and this brought sudden attention to Demon. He was now sweating bullets like never before. 

"Will he quit that already?!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

Even after all of that, Omega X's transformation still continues on. His head is quickly thrown back while the ground is still shaking. 

Even on the other digital world, the digimon were feeling the same effect. Mummymon cried out as he ducked for cover while the walls were about to cave in on him. 

"What the hell is going on?! It feels as if the worlds are going to be destroyed! It's the end of the world! I want my digi-mommy…" 

************************************************************************************** 

[Super Saiyan 3 theme continues playing] 

Omega X hunches forward once again and his hair is shown as very long and streaked on his back as if he were a hedgehog. The golden streams of the light sphere were now shooting out through the clouds from above. His eyes were now starting to turn into a much, more heavenly blue color as a result and lighting was striking all around his pupils. Images of every one of Agumon's transformations were shown. Koromon. Agumon. Greymon. Metal Greymon. War Greymon. Omega X. Omega X level two. The entire area is bathed in a purely golden light as Omega X stands with his head thrown back, screaming. 

D-Reaper screams while Dark Magimon throws up his arms to shield himself from the force of the transformation. The light fades away and the wind dies down. Magimon's cape comes to a rest behind him and he lowers his arm, gasping at what looks like Omega X's new transformation. 

[Dragonball Z "Battle theme" plays] 

Omega X no longer has an aura of light. He's now actually glowing gold and orange. His hair now goes back instead of up, like that of a hedgehog. And its increased length reaches down to his waist. His hair isn't brown any longer but now it was now actually glowing a gold color. His eyebrows have disappeared and a strand of hair hangs down his face. But his armor suit still remained intact. He glares right over towards D-Reaper and Magimon. 

Dark Magimon stares at him with wide eyes. Lighting dances all around Omega X and the glowing has stopped, which was now replaced by an aura once again. 

Each of the Tamers was shocked as ever. Everyone, from Takato to Rika to Henry and all the way to Suzie. Even, Ken was shocked. They each had widened eyes and gaping mouths. 

Omega X looks across his adversaries with a grin on his face. 

"This is Omega X level three. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm still not used to this transformation." 

Omega X's hair flows behind him as if it were blown by a light breeze and electricity around him starts to persist. Dark Magimon gasps in horror at what he was seeing. The light fades away and the wind dies down. Magimon pulls away his cape and straightens himself out. He goes gazing over at Omega X's newest third level transformation. 

Is this what Tai and Agumon were talking about?! Their hidden maximum power?! Whoa! I must say that those two really have it in them! Now that they surpassed the normal digital fusion level, can third level Omega X put a dent into D-Reaper and stop her from destroying the digital world? And can the Tamers make it out in time while Omega X takes care of both Magimon and D-Reaper at the same time? Can the third level of digital fusion live up to its expectations? Can our other heroes begin to crack down on Demon's case? 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

D-Reaper: Are you really that challenging? 

Omega X: Why don't you give me your best shot? 

Leomon: Amazing! He's matching D-Reaper with blow per blow! 

Dark Magimon: You can't lose, D-Reaper! We've come so far! 

Omega X: Listen. You need to stop killing. That way we can introduce three stronger warriors. They'll be very challenging. Just wait for two more days… 

Dark Magimon: Bullshit! We're not waiting! 

D-Reaper: Magimon. I have no more use for you! 

Dark Magimon: What are you doing?! You dare to defy me? 

Demon: Digi-Destined. My minions will wipe you out one by one. 

Yolei: Just who are you?! 

Tambourinemon: I'm an assassin sent to kill you. You shall become a causality of Demon. 

Izzy: We have to stop Demon! Without Tai and the others, we're going to have to stand up to this new menace. While they take care of problems in that alternate digital world, we'll take care of problems here. 

Tai: The D-Reaper is more dangerous without Magimon? What can we do? It looks like Shintomon is calling for. 

Takato: Don't worry. When we get back home, we'll be ready. In the meantime, just make sure the others get prepared. 

D-Reaper: No more Magimon! Now the real fun begins! 

Cody: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty-eight! 

**Omega X Level Three is Awesome! Demon's Hordes Descend!**

Ken: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: We're back! I hope you enjoyed the debut of Fusion Level Three. You'll get to see him in action next time! As you know, Tambourinemon is a character based from one of King Piccolo's minions from the original Dragonball series. 

Max: But this duel is set to end! Panik has been winning through, but that Bakura is not taking it lying down. 

Panik: This duel is over for you! I used the Castle of Dark Illusions before you extinguished it! It doesn't matter. You're life points are down to 200 while mine stand at 1000! 

Bakura: Sorry, but this duel is over for you. 

Panik: What's that?! 

SSJ4T: Man, he's dueling with intimidation again. It didn't even work with Yugi. Do you even expect it to work with Bakura? 

Panik: It was his fault for sending Bonz and his friends to the Shadow Realm. 

Bakura: I prefer to call it eternal limbo, but yeah, the Shadow Realm definitely fits that description. You'll be joining them. 

Panik: You're down to 200! It's over for you! 

Bakura: Not if I use my Ectoplasmer. Now I've reduced your life points! 

Panik: No! But, I'm still in the game. 

Bakura: Barely. You won't be celebrating for long my friend. 

Yugi: This duel is not over yet! We'll have the conclusion to this Halloween duel on the next D-Reaper chapter! 

SSJ4T: So, until then be sure to check it out. We'll have more Halloween guests and surprises along the way! Be sure to go watch some horror movie or Halloween-themed animes in the meantime. 

Max: Until then, we're out! 

Coral: Peace! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	9. Omega X Level Three is Awesome! Demon’s ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. I do own the characters named Sonja, Cymbalmon and Tambourinemon. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

Max: Hey, guys! We're finally down to the final moments of the duel between Bakura and Panik! Panik has no more monsters on the field, which Bakura is going to attack! 

Bakura: You have no more monsters. You're finished Panik. 

Panik: No! It can't be! 

Bakura: Now, you're finished! 

Panik: Heh, got ya! 

Bakura: What?! 

Panik: I summon the Zera ritual card to summon Zera the Mant! His attack points at are 2800! 

David: Dude! That's a card that Marik had! 

Panik: Attack his life points! 

Bakura: I'm down to 200! No!! 

Yugi: Bakura's life points are down to zero. 

Max: Shit, it must suck for you, dude. 

Bakura: Fools. Unlike you, I embrace the Shadow Realm. Mark my words, I shall return! 

Tike: Dude, he's fucked up. 

Coral: Anyway, wasn't Pikkan supposed to be here? 

Jeri: Hi, guys! Like my costume? I'm dressed up like Cardcaptor Sakura! 

Celesta: That's such a cute costume. What about your boyfriend? 

Jeri: Pikkan. Well, he's… 

Pikkan: A Christmas elf. 

Max: Pikkan?! Is that you, dude?! You're the last person who would ever wear something like that. 

Ryo: He looks like a pansy! 

Jeri: Now that wasn't very nice at all. Pikkan, have fun with the rude boy. 

Pikkan: Come here, Ryo! What Sean Connery did to you will be fucking child's play to what I'm about to do! Prepare to die! 

Ryo: Shit! 

SSJ4T: While Pikkan has some fun, you guys can go and read the fic. Enjoy! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Omega X Level Three is Awesome! Demon's Hordes Descend!**

**The Central Digiverse. The Grand Digital Planet**

Looking on through her viewing orb, Keke watched Omega X in his third level form facing off against the deadly duo. She has seen a transformation from another warrior many years ago, yet she never thought she would be seeing it again. 

"Isn't this just amazing, X?" 

The masked warrior did not return a response to the girl. He was looking out while feeling out Omega X's ki. This ki was over the top. X once harnessed this same power at one point, yet that was during his prime. 

"Tai. Just stay alive. You play a major role in this whole fiasco. I will need your help eventually. The Time Chamber has done you favors. Now, it's time to display your abilities to their full extent." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

The showdown between the corrupted deletion program and the super fusion warrior at the third level was now about to take place. The winds were as strong as ever and the clouds were rotating around where Omega X was levitating. 

[Super Sayian english background theme plays] 

Omega X stands before both Dark Magimon and D-Reaper. His power was pushing out a ring of waves around him from an ocean below, but things have no become significantly much calmer since his transformation was complete. Dark Magimon clenches his fists growling at the fusion warrior, while D-Reaper simply smiles. Omega X stares over at his adversaries. D-Reaper points over to him with a smile on her face. 

"You've got a scary face, but I'm not scared of you at all!" 

"Th-that's right, you fool! I don't care if you are a fusion warrior at the third level, its all just a front," exclaimed the sorcerer, "You can easily take him, D-Reaper." 

Magimon darted his eyes from Omega X and then over to D-Reaper, then he turns his attention back to D-Reaper. 

"I'm ready. Show me what you're made of!" said Omega X. 

"Everyone in the digital world is watching this through me. D-Reaper, put him to shame!" 

D-Reaper giggles and turns her attention back towards Omega X while smiling to herself. The evil sorcerer was now losing his patience as he looked towards D-Reaper. 

"Kill him, now, D-Reaper!" 

Omega X stares down from the corner of his eye towards the ocean below. D-Reaper holds out her arms and starts to chant some unknown, computer language. Suddenly, Omega X goes charging forward. As soon as he flies out, Omega X quickly disappears within the speed of light. This caught the D-Reaper by surprise. She turns to see Omega X from above and then to the left. Dark Magimon goes crying out in shock as Omega X delivers a devastating knee shot to D-Reaper's face. D-Reaper goes plummeting down into the ground. 

"No!! D-Reaper!!" 

Omega X phased right in the monster's path and kicks her back up, then catches up with him back on the way up and grabs her by her ponytails. D-Reaper manages to pull herself back up but then gets nailed right in the face by Omega X's fist. Omega X follows it up with a strong punch to her head. Dark Magimon gasps at what he was seeing. Omega X began to attack with sheer tenacity after pulling back on her ponytails and delivering hard punches to her face. This eventually goes on for a few moments. D-Reaper isn't even making an attempt to defend herself. 

"What the hell are you doing, D-Reaper?!" 

Omega X continues beating up upon D-Reaper like a punching bag. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the battle grounds**

The Tamers stopped as they watched the battle from the orb. Takato and Rika looked on with widened eyes and gaping mouths. The digimon were just as surprised at what they were seeing. However, Renamon seemed to be bothered at the very moment. Rika took notice of this. 

"Renamon? Why aren't you paying attention to the fight? Something obviously has to be bothering you." 

"I feel his presence." 

"Him?" 

"Yes. He's out there and I can feel his presence. He's weakening. Rika, will you go out to help him recover him?" 

"Of course." 

"Hey! Where do you think you two are going?" asked Kazu, "Your going to miss the fight!" 

"We know that Omega X is going to take care of the D-Reaper. But Renamon and me are going to go out and do something really important," said Rika. 

"But, you can't just go out there alone! For all we know, the chaos might find you!" exclaimed Ryo, "Don't tell me that your crazy enough to pull off such a stunt?!" 

Rika forms a smirk across her face whole giving thumbs up towards them as she holds onto Renamon. 

"Call me when something happens in the fight, goggle head. We'll be right back." 

As soon as she said that, Renamon goes leaping into the air and was running off as fast as anyone could ever imagine. 

"Grr. I can't believe that Rika. I've never met anybody so stubborn," Ryo growled. 

"Well, that's Rika. What can I say, she's stubborn but proud to admit it," said Henry, "She'll be back." 

"That's for sure," Takato replied, "Besides I promised that I would fill her in on the fight." 

"You think she'll make it back here in time?" asked Jeri. 

"I have no doubt in my mind, Jeri," said Takato, "Right Guilmon?" 

"Yeah, plus she has Renamon with her. What could go wrong?" 

_"Nothing unless the chaos finds them,"_ Leomon said to himself. 

"Look! Omega X is giving the D-Reaper a beating. I've never seen that thing dominated by any one force," said Sonja. 

"No kidding. If he keeps this up, there's no way that the D-Reaper will want to continue," Ken said. 

"Unless of course, Omega X knocks it out in the first round. That would really be a big bummer for the D-Reaper," Terriermon remarked. 

"But a huge favor for us," said Lopmon. 

The Tamers continued to watch the fight, as the battle was just about to get more intense. Takato could only look on with great anticipation. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Back into the battle location**

Omega X was continuing on giving the D-Reaper the swing and punch combo for nearly a few minutes this far. It didn't look like that Omega X was going to give out so soon and looked strong as ever. 

"Grr! What are you doing, D-Reaper?! Fight back!" the evil sorcerer exclaimed. 

[Prodigy "Smack my B*tch up" plays] 

Finally, Omega X pulls back for one more strong punch and nails it leaving a dent on D-Reaper's face. He then grips her ponytails with both hands and began to spin her around. After that, he releases her with a very sufficient speed. Dark Magimon cried out again as D-Reaper goes sailing down onto the little town below. She smashes into a small bank. Soon as that happened, a huge dust cloud erupts around her entry, and then a straight crack runs down the bank building until another dust explosion occurs on the other side of it. The hop half goes falling down upon the lower half, which causes the building to collapse in a cloud of dust. Omega X stares down at the destruction that D-Reaper was lying around on. 

Just then, a crowd of Starmon and Vegiemon were surrounding the fallen bank with sheer sadness. 

"What the hell?! What happened to our bank!" exclaimed Starmon. 

"It's gone! There goes our money deposits!" a Vegiemon cried out. "There goes my vacation plans!" 

Suddenly, the clear pathway through cuts the dust clouds into two halves. Confused digimon citizens stare down at the hole as D-Reaper quickly races back into the air. She stops in the sky, looking down for a moment and then turns her attention back over to Omega X. A grin forms across her face. Omega X glares down at her, with his body facing one direction with his head turned towards D-Reaper. 

"Way to go, D-Reaper!" 

_"She was barely even hurt!"_

D-Reaper was still smiling as she holds up her hands and began to mumble with some more technological, computer language that not even Omega X could understand. Omega X turns around and watches in shock as D-Reaper launching a barrage of ki blasts. 

_"Oh my god! Thats Metalla X's attack!"_

Omega X began to bat away each ki blast as it comes, and Dark Magimon tries his best to avoid each deflected ki. D-Reaper halts her sudden attack and phases right behind Omega X. The fusion warrior turns around, while D-Reaper is smiling at him. Her smile turns into that of an evil grin as Omega X sizes her up again. 

_"Just by fighting very little, she can steal an opponent's technique!"_

"What are you doing, D-Reaper?! Hurry and kill him!" 

With that said, D-Reaper pulls back her fist as if she were about to punch several yards away. Omega X gasps as he squints to see D-Reaper's fist starting to fly at him while D-Reaper remains stationary. Omega X is shocked, and can't react fast enough, as he gets punched right in the face. He falls back a little and lies back for a few moments. Finally, Omega X turns his head and smiles, as if he hadn't been affected by it. D-Reaper looks on and returns a smile on her own. 

Omega X flies forward again, kicking D-Reaper hard in the face. D-Reaper goes falling back, but quickly regains control and launches herself up again. She punches Omega X in the face, which causes Omega X to respond with one of his own. They then start with the usual block and hit attack combination for a few moments. They end up holding out each other's hands, with their palms out and ki blasts forming. They shoot at each other and caused them both to fall apart but neither inflicted any kind of damage to one another. They stare each other down for a few seconds. 

"Your pretty strong for a good guy," said D-Reaper, "You're a strong digimon nonetheless." 

Omega X returned with a smile on his face. 

"Same to you." 

"Hey! D-Reaper! Why are you wasting my time?!" 

D-Reaper's smile disappears and she quickly growls. She narrows her eyes over towards the evil sorcerer as if giving him a death glare. 

"Hurry up and kill him!!" 

"SILENCE YOU USELESS PIECE OF DATA!!" 

Dark Magimon gasps at what D-Reaper had just said as he goes cowering back with widened eyes. 

"What?! How dare you say that to me?! Especially to me, you're master! Hey! Are you even listening to me, D-Reaper?! Hurry up and finish him so that we can keep going!" 

Omega X turns around and Dark Magimon takes notice of this as an idea quickly came to the sorcerer's mind. 

"Ah! I see! You're stalling time for those brats to escape! Well, transaction cancelled, Omega X! Hey! D-Reaper beat this guy up and force him to tell me where those brats are!" 

D-Reaper's evil grin quickly returns. Omega X looks back towards D-Reaper. 

_"Looks like I'm just going to have to give them some more time,"_ Omega X said to himself. 

As soon as he said that, the fusion warrior quickly phases out once again, which catches D-Reaper by surprise. Omega X appears right above D-Reaper and kicks her hard on the side of the head. D-Reaper goes sailing back from the impact hit but manages to catch herself. Omega X appears right in front of her. He begins kicking D-Reaper in the face, and D-Reaper does nothing to protect herself. Omega X appears next to D-Reaper and punches her again in the face. D-Reaper falls back several feet but stops herself once again. Omega X reappears right in front of her. She looks up at Omega X and shoots out a pink ki blast from her mouth. Omega X saw it coming and bats it away. He then continues on forward. 

D-Reaper charges forward again and began throwing a flurry of punches, but Omega X dodges each one. Omega X flies up and glares down at the monster once again as D-Reaper was catching her breath. 

Dark Magimon nervously backs away as both D-Reaper and Omega X move towards him. Omega X once again pummels away at D-Reaper, who puts up very little resistance. Lighting constantly erupts from the center of the battle. Omega X ends his assault with a strong punch to the face that sends D-Reaper flying back. Dark Magimon is shocked at how easily the D-Reaper was being thrown around. 

"D-Reaper!! What's wrong, D-Reaper?!" 

Just then, D-Reaper stops, growls under her breath and launches herself back towards Omega X to resume the battle. They go on with another kick and punch fighting combination that went on. Omega X blocks out a strong punch with his wrist, which caused lighting to continue shooting from between them. 

Digimon were looking up from the city and were in awed shock. They saw nothing but two flashes of lights colliding with one another at rapid speed. 

"What is going on up there?" pondered a Tapirmon. 

"What is that?!" a Pumpkinmon asked. "It looks like a pair of giant fireflies!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the battle**

Even the Tamers were watching the battle through the orb. They were watching in anticipation to see their comrade beat the D-Reaper with everything he's got. 

"Way to go, Tai!" exclaimed Takato. 

"Hang in there, Omega X," said Henry. 

"I still can't believe that is really Tai out there," Ken muttered, "Fusion warrior level three is more powerful than anything we could have ever imagined." 

They were all in silence as they went to concentrate watching the fight between the two super powered warriors. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Back on the battle site**

["Smack my B*tch Up" continues playing] 

Omega X has once again backs on the offensive. He halts his attack for a moment to pull back, and with a shout, delivers a strong kick to D-Reaper's stomach. D-Reaper felt it for a moment but then she grins as she began to expand, gulfing Omega X's body. Dark Magimon watches gleefully. Omega X struggles with all of his might against the over-expanding D-Reaper. She grins as Omega X began to disappear. 

"Way to go, D-Reaper! Now squish him to death!" 

Omega X has just about completely disappeared within D-Reaper when a bright light appears and lightning begins to strike out from the small hole through which the last of Omega X was visible. Dark Magimon screams and dives away as the lightning turns into that of a golden ki wave. D-Reaper screams while getting engulfed in a sphere of golden ki. 

"I can't believe it! D-Reaper!" 

Omega X quickly freed himself as he looks back over his shoulder with a slight grin on his face. He turns back around to face D-Reaper, who was now deflated and floating away. She began to inhale until she went back to her normal self again. 

Omega X goes flying right at D-Reaper, punching her in the face as soon as they met. D-Reaper falls back and Omega X knees her in the face. She goes falling once again. But she manages to catch herself quickly. She sits up and unleashes a barrage of red ki blasts, which Omega X easily swats away. Omega X cups his hands together and shoots out a yellow blast, but D-reaper catches it between her hands and crushes it into data. They fly at each other and start off with another kick and punch combo slugfest. D-Reaper knocks Omega X back for a second and stops to pose triumphantly in response to Magimon's cheers. But Omega X takes no chance to waste time as he goes jumping up and delivers a kick to D-Reaper's face. Magimon slaps his forehead in response. 

"What's that idiot thinking?!" 

Omega X powers up with more lightning running all over his body. D-Reaper lunges forward and she throws a punch, but hits only air as Omega X phased out. She looks up and sees Omega X hovering several yards away. She screams out while flying forward again, but only to stumble into empty air once again. She looks up and angrily sees Omega X standing a good distance away. Steam comes out from her ears as she throws her arms and legs out frantically like a child. Dark Magimon hovers right next to D-Reaper and faces Omega X. 

"Why aren't you fighting back and running away?!" 

But D-Reaper goes flying out to try to punch Omega X, only to hit air instead. Omega X reappears a few feet again and D-Reaper rushes out towards him, but misses once again. This goes on for a few more times, which was now starting to get under the skin of the D-Reaper. Each time, D-Reaper is hitting nothing but thin air. She stops and vents out more steam and lunges forward, but instead of phasing out. Omega X sticks his right boot out and delivers a kick to D-Reaper's face. 

The force sent a small shockwave around them. Omega X pulls back and D-Reaper regains her senses. She began to fail out her arms and legs angrily and screaming like a cry baby. She quickly disappears which caught Omega X by surprise. He gasps once D-Reaper reappears right in front of his face. She smashes her head into Omega X's face. As a result, an explosion of lightning and shockwaves erupt out of nowhere. Omega X falls back as Magimon joins D-Reaper. 

"Way to go, D-Reaper!" 

But Omega X gets his second wind as he basically starts beating up on D-Reaper, who does nothing but go on the defense for a moment. Finally, D-Reaper holds out his hands and forms a red ki blast, pushing Omega X back. 

"Way to go!! You've got him now!" exclaimed the evil sorcerer. 

Omega X rides the blast back for a while, but quickly neutralizes it by powering up his ki. He then grins as he watches D-Reaper doing her little victory dance. 

"You're stronger than I expected, D-Reaper." 

D-Reaper stopped and then signs as she speaks up. 

"Here I go again!" 

Omega X glares at her. D-Reaper pulls back her arm, and then throws a punch, her arm extending to cover the distance between them. Omega X ducks below the punch. D-Reaper throws out the other hand and Omega X jumps above it. He flies in feet first and kicks D-Reaper in the face. As she falls back, D-Reaper uses her still extended arms to grab Omega X by the shoulders. She grins and retracts the arms, pulling herself back up to Omega X. As soon as she arrives, she again hits Omega X in the face with her own head. Omega X falls back, but quickly manages to recover. He then powers up his most powerful attack. 

"Terra Beam!!" 

He shoots it out straight through D-Reaper and continues on. Magimon's eyes go wide and cries out in surprise. 

"What?! What was that?!" 

D-Reaper drifts into the sky with a gaping hole in her midsection. Omega X smiles as he watches from behind his still-outstretched arms. 

"No!! D-Reaper!!" 

D-Reaper slowly raises her head and smiles. Omega X takes notice of this. D-Reaper rights herself up, still sporting a huge hole and she lets out a low humming noise as a ball of light covered her. As quickly as that, the hole in her midsection vanished and she was healed up. 

"Ha! Yes! Long live, D-Reaper!" exclaimed Dark Magimon. 

Omega X glares up at D-Reaper as she moves into a position above him. 

"I can't believe it!! Here we go again!! Terra Beam!!" 

D-Reaper forms a red ki blast between her hands and fires it right at Omega X. Omega X holds out his hands together and bats the blast away. It goes flying right back up towards D-Reaper, so she hits it away and it shoots out right towards Magimon. He screams but manages to dodge it. The blast goes shooting out and explodes in the background, creating a strong wind as a result. Omega X now seemed to be struggling, while D-Reaper was doing just fine at the moment. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

While the battle between the two super powers was taking place, Renamon and Rika took this chance to look for that certain individual that almost tried to kill them. They were both standing on top of a cliff side while looking out into the open. 

"So, you really think he's here?" Rika asked. 

"I know so. I can feel his presence. He's weakening." 

"But should we even be doing this? After all, he almost killed us." 

"I think it's right. There's always been a strong connection between Impmon and myself. I also felt the need to protect him, just as I felt the need to protect everybody else." 

Suddenly, the wind was blowing by and a familiar red bandana landed right in Renamon's hands. She took it and handed it over to Rika. 

"You know what? Ever since we bio-merged into Sakuyamon, I've started to feel the need to protect others such as myself. As if I were now starting to care about every other living creature. How could I have been so cold towards the people that were trying to help me?" 

"It's a change and you've changed for the better, Rika. I'm very thankful that you and I are working together. Besides, friends are always there for each other." 

"Yeah, but friends never talk back the wrong way." 

"If he gets all mouthy, I'll gag him with his bandana. Deal?" 

"Deal." 

Renamon picks up Rika and goes running down the hill to begin her search for the lost rookie. She could feel his presence and he wasn't very far away. She would have to reach to him as soon as possible. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Back at the battle site**

D-Reaper glares right at Omega X with a devilish grin on her face but Omega X glares right back to her. Magimon is getting thrashed by the winds but manages to right himself. 

"Watch it! You almost killed me, you damn ditz!" 

D-Reaper looks out from the corner of her eye towards the sorcerer. He soon began to laugh manically. 

"That destroyed almost one-tenth of the digital world! What kind of a hero are you?!" 

The sorcerer began to taunt Omega X, but he simply ignored Magimon. 

"D-Reaper! You're incredible! Even though you look bad, you're still a great fighter. You were able to master that technique after only seeing it once. I'm impressed," Omega X said. 

D-Reaper replied with a smile and placing her hands on her hips. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Back on the other side of the Digital World**

The Tamers were looking on through the orb, but now they were starting to worry about Rika and Renamon. It had almost been fifteen minutes since they last left. But Takato was more worried for the two and he began looking out into the distance. 

_"Rika. Renamon. You guys better hurry and quick. The fight looks like is about to end. D-Reaper might actually find us after all."_

Out within the landscape and far off from the Tamer's location, Rika and Renamon stopped at the middle of a canyon valley as they found none other than Impmon laying on the ground with bruises all over his body. 

"Impmon! It's us," Renamon said. 

"Renamon? Rika?" 

"Impmon! Lets go we have to get out of here," the neon fox said. 

As she tried to help him up to his feet, Impmon shrugged her off and hisses angrily. He didn't want their help now, In fact, he never wanted their help since the beginning. 

"What?! You really think I want your help?! I don't want to go back to that human playground called earth!" 

Rika goes walking up towards Impmon and gently places the bandana around his neck once again. Impmon gasps since Rika didn't even knock him out. 

"You're joking right? Well, you know what? I was just joking too." 

"Well, looks like the jokes on us. Come on. We have to get away from here. No telling when the D-Reaper is going to come back," said Rika. 

They looked up as the skies quickly turned dark, which signified that the battle was far from over. Golden streaks of lightning were forming and energy was shooting down at the landscape below. 

"We have to get out of here! Omega X's energy is causing side effects to the digital world!" exclaimed Renamon. 

Rika picks Impmon up and hops into Renamon's arms as they headed out from the location and towards the far off distance. They had no time to waste and needed to get back to the Tamers as soon as possible before the shockwaves will reach over towards them. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Back over at the battle site**

Omega X looks off into the corner of his eye and felt the movements of none other than Renamon. 

"Hm? _Renamon is beginning to move. They must have found Impmon and are leaving the eastern section. All right! My job here is done!"_

Omega X charged up his ki and quickly fades back into his second level form and back into his normal state. He sighs, which caught both D-Reaper and Magimon by surprise. 

"What?!" 

"Huh?! Hey why did you change back to normal?" asked D-Reaper, "That fight was fun. Lets fight some more." 

"I'm flattered," replied Omega X, "But I have to go now. I can't spend too much time playing with you. Sorry, but I've got to go." 

"Fool! You think we'd let you get away? Show him, D-Reaper! Kill him! After we kill him, then we shall move onto the eastern section and kill everyone there too. Those three that attacked me are sure to come to us." 

"Listen, Magimon. In two days, Imperialdramon, my sister and TK will come to you along with Rika, Renamon and Ken. Don't do anything until then. Don't cause any more meaningless deaths. Just two more days! That's it! Got it?" 

D-Reaper smiles and then goes to ask Omega X a question concerning the digimon that Dark Magimon had mentioned. 

"Are they strong?" 

"Of course!" 

"Ooh! Goody!" 

"Do you think that I'd go along with that?! You just made me want to kill them even more." 

"Too bad. I always thought it would have been a much more fun fight for D-Reaper. Hey Magimon, when you go to hell, we'll be sure to tell the Gate Keeper to save for a special punishment for you." 

Dark Magimon growls and simply flips the fusion warrior off vulgarly. Omega X simply nodded. 

"Shove it, Omega X!" 

"See ya!" 

With that said, Omega X placed his two fingers on his forehead and quickly phases out using his 'time force' teleportation technique. D-Reaper gasps and looksa round her surroundings. Magimon's eyes go wide with surprise. 

"H-he disappeared!" 

D-Reaper continues looking on from side to side around her surroundings. 

"What was that?! Why did he come here?! Hey, D-Reaper! You let him get away! You dumb child!" 

Magimon pauses but D-Reaper have her back towards the sorcerer and didn't even make a response to him. 

"He should still be around here somewhere. Lets find him quickly!" 

But, D-Reaper still does nothing but stands there. Dark Magimon was now starting to lose his patience towards the creature. However, D-Reaper wasn't going to be taking this verbal abuse lying down. 

"Hey, can't you hear me, you idiot?! Find him!" 

D-Reaper turns and glares ahead angrily towards Dark Magimon. But then, her glare quickly turns back into a smile. 

"Magimon." 

"Huh? What is it?" 

"I just had a good idea." 

"What? A good idea? You're too simple-minded. You're still a child. I'm sure it can't be good. Good ahead and tell me anyway." 

She flies slowly over towards the evil sorcerer and holds her hand to her mouth, as if she were passing a secret. 

"You see, Magimon… I say we…" 

"What is it? Tell me quickly, then go find that guy." 

Suddenly, D-Reaper smiles devilishly and her hands shoot out. She wraps them around Dark Magimon's neck. The sorcerer screams out while kicking away helplessly as D-Reaper grins. She holds him up over her head. 

"Heh. Now you can't talk, can you? So you can't imprison me ever again!" 

Magimon gags out as his tongue protrudes from his mouth with his eyes starting to widen and becoming bloodshot. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Back on the other side**

The Tamers were soon about to head out as ordered by takato and Guilmon, but then they stopped as something materialized right in front of them. 

"Alright! Tai! You're back!" exclaimed Takato. 

Tai and Agumon were back as the group crowded around them while giving away their complements towards his fight against the D-Reaper. 

"You were great out there, dude," Kazu said. 

"You kicked major D-Reaper butt!" exclaimed Kenta. 

"Impressive. You sure showed the D-Reaper what you're really made of. You caught us by surprise," said Henry. 

"Yeah. Omega X of the third level was out of this world," said Takato. 

"So, when's Rika getting back? We have to head out soon," Tai said. 

"She should be back anytime now," said Guilmon, "They went to go find somebody. Don't worry. They'll be back before you know it." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Deep within the desert landscape, Rika was riding on top of Kyuubimon with Impmon lying in her arms. Kyuubimon was taking off at a very long distance and was trying to make it over to the site of the other Tamers as soon as possible. 

_"Hang on guys! We're almost there! Just don't go on without me,"_Rika said to herself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Dark Magimon puts up a futile resistance against D-Reaper's grip. 

"I've learned a lot from you," D-Reaper giggled like a child. "But I don't need you anymore. I can't stand such a disgusting creature such as you." 

She smiles and pulls back her fist with her free hand. She raises it and pulls back tightly. 

"Analyze complete. Dark Magimon, sorcerer of darkness, you shall be the next to be deleted. Now, you go bye, bye!" 

She then pulls forwards with rapid speed as Magimon watches in horror. Her fist was flying forward and nails him right in the face. Magimon's head bloats up and explodes, spraying purple blood, as D-Reaper's fist plunges through it effortlessly. Small, purple globs fall from the sky as the top of Magimon's neck pulsates. D-Reaper's hateful expression turns into that of glee. She tosses the decapitated carcass away, and then fires a pink ki blast at it, wiping out Magimon's remains. 

She flashes a grin and starts to throw her arms up triumphantly. Magimon's body exploded into red data, which D-Reaper quickly absorbed. She goes and does a little victory dance. 

"YAHOO! YAHOO! YAHOO! Yeah! Go! Go! Go!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital World**

Just as the Tamers were complementing on Tai and Agumon for their battle against the D-Reaper, the digimon were all starting to sport serious looks on their faces and looked up to the skies. The Tamers immediately took notice of this. 

"Agumon, what's wrong?" 

"Guilmon?" 

"Terriermon?" 

"What's going on, Leomon?" Jeri asked. 

Leomon walks up behind Tai and Agumon to get a better power reading on Dark Magimon and he felt nothing but a dying power. 

"Agumon! What do you sense?" asked Leomon. 

"D-Reaper did it," replied Agumon. 

"What?" asked Takato. 

"D-Reaper just killed Magimon," Guilmon said. 

"Huh?! What?! That's insane!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"What he said!" Guardromon replied. 

"No he's right. Magimon's ki is gone," said Leomon. 

"We know that D-Reaper would do something like this sometime," said Tai, "But she really did it." 

"T-Then, she has no one left to take orders from," said Henry, "Maybe now, the D-Reaper will settle down." 

"Now peace will return back to the digital world," Jeri said. 

Tai and Agumon both retained serious looks on their faces while looking out towards the skies. 

"I don't know," Tai said, "But I hope so." 

They both looked back to when they laid down the ground rules towards D-Reaper as far as waiting for two days for his opponents was concerned. 

_Flashback _

"Listen, Magimon. In two days, Imperialdramon, my sister and TK will come to you along with Rika, Renamon and Ken. Don't do anything until then. Don't cause any more meaningless deaths. Just two more days! That's it! Got it?" 

D-Reaper smiles and then goes to ask Omega X a question concerning the digimon that Dark Magimon had mentioned. 

"Are they strong?" 

"Of course!" 

"Ooh! Goody!" 

End of Flashback 

But as far as Agumon and Tai were concerned, they weren't sure whether peace should return or not. It depends on what the D-Reaper decides to do in the meantime. 

"I hope she'll calm down. That's all I can ever ask for." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

D-Reaper flies, passing over oceans and islands, still ecstatic over her new freedom away from Dark Magimon. She examines each landscape with curiosity. 

"Yahoo! No More Magimon! No more Magimon! What should I destroy first?! There! There! Over there! Hee! Hee!" 

D-Reaper pointed down to a city in the horizon and hovering towards it. As soon as she goes landing down, the population of digimon citizens was starting to run away in fear at the sight of the D-Reaper. As soon as she stops, everybody halted to a complete, dead stop. She takes a deep breath and puffs out her cheeks. He holds it for a few moments. As soon as she exhaled, the air goes bursting out and starts destroying sections of the entire city. An overpass collapses and the destruction spreads outward from there. She starts to inhale again as more digimon started to flee away as soon as possible before she exhaled again. 

As soon as she exhaled a second breath, tons of debris were being thrown into the air and toppling a nearby skyscraper. She turns her head, sending out air into a arc near her. D-Reaper smiled as she watched more buildings collapsing. The digimon all stared up in awe and fear at what they were looking at. D-Reaper stands in the middle of a semi-cleared area of a nearby city. She looked all around and saw nothing but frightened looks across the faces of digimon all huddled behind wreckage and debris. 

"Ready! Go!!" 

The digimon all screamed out as they started to run away as D-Reaper was flying forwards to them She goes crashing through several buildings as they simply exploded and collapsed behind her. A cloud of dust trails him as he runs through the city. She stops and began to laugh. 

"This is pretty boring. Nobody is even coming to stop me, so I'm just going to lay waste to this city…" 

She began dancing around the city, stopping just a few feet where she had started. She holds up her arms and is surrounded by a pink dome of light, which then extends outward and obliterates what was left of the great city. An enormous mushroom cloud rises over it and a shockwave throws up a dust cloud around the fallen city. 

As soon as the light faded and the dust cloud cleared away, D-Reaper was standing among pile of debris and devastated land. Nothing was left, not even any digimon life. 

"I'll play by deleting these helpless digimon! Yay! Yay! Game Start!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku.**

Yolei and Hawkmon were seen outside their apartment home. The purple-haired girl looked out towards the skies. She was simply thinking about the others. 

"I wonder what kind of fun those funs are having over there in that digital world?" 

"Believe me, Yolei. I wouldn't count on them having any fun," Hawkmon replied. 

"Yeah, but finding and exploring a new digital world ought to be fun. I really wish I could have gone. I wonder how Ken and Davis are doing." 

"I'm sure they're staying out of trouble, especially Davis. He's just like Tai and Matt. He'll always find a way to keep himself preoccupied." 

"Knowing him, he's probably over his head again." 

"Yolei…" 

She turns around to find Mimi walking out from the apartment. Mimi joined Yolei to view the beautiful scenery. There was a half moon out with clouds shrouding it. It had been nearly two days since the gang had left to the alternate Digital World. 

"You think those guys will be fine?" Mimi asked. "I know I shouldn't be worrying, but I was just curious." 

"With Tai and Matt on their side, how can those guys possibly lose?" 

"I don't know, which is why I ask." 

"You shouldn't worry. They'll be back before you know it." 

_"I hope your right, Yolei."_

Suddenly, Hawkmon felt an unpleasant ki coming the shrouded clouds. The girls took notice of this. 

"Hawkmon? What's eating ya?" Yolei said. "Was it the burritos you ate?" 

"No, we have company. It seems another uninvited guest decided to intrude our peaceful moment," Hawkmon replied. "Another digimon bio-emerged." 

Yolei and Mimi looked towards the clouds. They were prepared for anything that was to come their way. Unfortunately, the culprit was found hanging upside down above them as if he were a bat. 

"BOO!" 

The girls screamed as they turned to face the demon known as Tambourinemon. Hawkmon stood in defense of the girls. Palmon came running out and stopped as Tambourinemon stood in her way. 

"Who are you?! Aren't you a little early for Halloween?" Mimi asked. "That costume is so yuck!" 

"I've come to kill you, Digi-Destined." 

"Hey! What do you know about us?" Yolei asked. 

"Lord Demon has ordered me to take your lives." 

"Demon? But Celesta X destroyed him years ago!" 

"That was his younger brother. He's come back for revenge. Without those fusion warriors around, he'll have this world at the palm of his hand!" 

"Not without a fight! Hawkmon!" 

"Let's kick some tail!" 

[Digimon theme "Break Up!" plays] 

Yolei's D-Terminal went off as the digimental of sincerity appeared before Hawkmon. 

"Digimental Up!" 

"Hawkmon armor shinka!!" 

The tiny bird rookie quickly evolves into a sleek, ninja-like warrior with a pair of ninja stars on his back. His face was covered by a facemask to conceal his identity. 

"Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!" 

"All right, Shurimon! You head him off! Mimi! You're up!" 

"Gotcha! You're turn, Palmon!" 

"Right!" 

As soon as Shurimon and Tambourinemon flew out to do battle, Mimi's digivive went off, as her rookie partner was prepared to digivolve into champion. 

"Palmon shinka!! Togemon!!" 

"Togemon is too bulky for this, so let's turn it up a notch!" 

With that said, Mimi's chest started to glow with a neon green light. This light would allow Togemon to evolve once again, this time into her stronger ultimate form. 

"Togemon chou shinka!! Lillymon!!" 

"Go for it, Lillymon!" 

"Shurimon! Don't drop your guard! This ought to be a piece of cake." 

Lillymon joined into the fray as she and Shurimon were trading blows with Tambourinemon. It seems as though Tambourinemon was easily dodging each of their blows. Shurimon couldn't even land a hit, let alone a slash. 

"He's too fast," Shurimon replied. "Dodge this! Double Star!!" 

Shurimon tosses out a pair of large ninja stars. Tambourinemon easily saw them coming and catches them with ease. Shurimon was stunned as he watched Tambourinemon crush the stars into digital dust. 

"He broke my stars! This monster has to be at least an ultimate-level!" 

"Wrong, bucko. I'm a mega-level. You two can't even reach that level. You're dead meat." 

"This guy is a mega?!" Mimi exclaimed. "Yolei! There's no way our digimon can win. Even if you and Hawkmon become Silphymon, it won't enough!" 

"We're going to have to try! Shurimon! Revert back to Hawkmon!" 

By Yolei's command, Shurimon de-digivolved back to Hawkmon. Yolei held out her D3 and began her digital mergence with Hawkmon. 

["Beat Hit!" plays] 

"Hawkmon shinka!! Aquillamon!!" 

The two were then pulled towards one another as they began their jogress fusion process. 

"Fusion shinka!! Silphymon!!" 

The pair merged into a sleek warrior named Silphymon. Tambourinemon was impressed by their transformation, yet he wasn't at least intimidated. 

"You may have merged into a single warrior, but you are still an ultimate. Demon has granted me power to demolish weaklings like you." 

"Why don't stop singing it and bring it already!" 

"Very well." 

With that said, Tambourinemon vanished from sight. Lillymon flies out to the other side to cut off the demon from her path. Suddenly, Tambourinemon appears behind Silphymon. Lillymon feels out the demon's ki and cries out to her comrade. 

"Silphymon! Look out!' 

"What?!" 

Tambourinemon delivers a chop block to Silphymon's back and sends the digimon plummeting down. Silphymon manages to stop in time. Tambourinemon caught up to the ultimate and delivers a front kick to Silphymon's face. Lillymon flies down and cups her hands together. 

"Flower Cannon!" 

Lillymon unleashes a powerful wave, which caught Tambourinemon by surprise. The demon catches the blast and tosses it up towards the skies. Lillymon flies down to deliver another blast, but Tambourinemon disappears. She turns and gets walloped by a right hand. Tambourinemon snares Lillymon around her neck and begins to choke the life out of her. 

"Now, you die." 

"Mimi… I'm sorry… 

"Static Force!!" 

Tambourinemon turns as Silphymon blasted him in the face. The demon was taken back by the ultimate's assault. 

"You caught me off guard." 

"I was just getting warmed up." 

_"Tambourinemon. What are you doing? You have the power to finish these weaklings off! You even have me your word that you wouldn't fail. You're not living up to your word." _

"Sorry, master. I was just testing them. Enough games." 

"What are you doing? Day-dreaming?" Silphymon taunted. 

"No, but I'm through playing around. I'm ending this," Tambourinemon said. 

Tambourinemon placed his hands together and started to chant under satanic tongue. Silphymon and Lillymon couldn't make out to what he was saying. 

"Lillymon! On three, we attack!" 

"Ok! One!" 

"Two!" 

"Three!" 

"Flower Cannon!" 

"Static Force!!" 

The combined blasts were heading towards the unprotected demon. Suddenly, Tambourinemon stopped his chant and his eyes started glowing. He stopped the blasts in their place and pushed them back to his opposition. The ultimates were blasted by their own attacks and sent crashing through the concrete. People started screaming after hearing the explosive impacts. Tambourinemon let out a sigh and looked across the destructive path he created. 

"Piece of cake. These two were nothing more than wastes. Now it's time to exterminate them." 

"No! They lost?! How can we win?!" Mimi cries. "Lillymon! Silphymon! You two have to get up!" 

Tambourinemon licked his lips as he prepared to make his move towards the fallen flower girl. 

"Mimi… Run away…" 

"I shall take your data in the name of Lord Demon!" 

"No!! Lillymon!!" 

Silphymon struggled to get up and make the next attack. Tambourinemon was prepared to deliver the final blow to Lillymon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Hypnos H.Q.**

The Hypnos crew was picking up the activity involving Tambourinemon. Riley and Talley managed to catch it just in time for Yamaki and Izzy to find out its coordinates. 

"Where is the activity coming from?" Yamaki asked. 

"It's coming from the East Shinjuku area," replied Riley. "It has a very high-level reading." 

"Higher level? This thing seems stronger than any of the Devas that invaded a few weeks ago!" Izzy exclaimed. 

"Yes, I can also feel out Silphymon's and Lillymon's kis," Tentomon said. 

"What?! They're fighting that thing?" 

"They're battling it out with a mega. Even with Silphymon, it won't be enough to put this thing down for the count." 

"Yamaki! We have to go and save our friends! They're out there as we speak." 

"Very, well. You better be careful. This one could be dangerous." 

"Right. Let's go, Tentomon!" 

"Last one there is a digi-egg." 

"We don't have time for games, Tentomon!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

Demon watched the battle unfold through his viewing orb. He was pleased by the way Tambourinemon was viciously assaulting the ultimates. 

"So, this is the best earth has to offer? I'm disappointed. I really wanted revenge on the one who killed my brother. Celesta X was her name? No matter. I'll be prepared when she returns. In the meantime, I'll enjoy this entertainment. Don't you disappoint me, Tambourinemon!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital World**

The Tamers managed to find refuge inside a cavern just a mile from where they standing. Takato and Guilmon both looked out and were anticipating for Rika's return. 

"Hey, Takato? What's wrong?" Tai asked. 

"Just waiting for Rika and Renamon to get back. It's not very safe to be out there alone. Plus, I was just starting to miss home." 

"I know what you mean. I already miss Sora already. I want this whole D-Reaper fiasco to be over with." 

"Speaking of the D-Reaper, we were too optimistic about it," said Cyberdramon. 

"You're right. The D-Reaper is amusing itself by causing destruction," replied Agumon, "She is really evil." 

"If she wanted to, she could destroy the entire digital world right about now," said Ryo. 

"But that's ok. I don't think she wants to destroy the digital world. When Tai and myself told her that two days from now, someone even stronger than Omega X at the third level would fight her. She looked pleased," Agumon explained, "I think this digital world should be safe until then. But I do feel bad about the digimon here." 

"I agree. Plus the sovereigns are taking care of the chaos problem right about now," said Takato. 

"TK and Davis should already have perfected the fusion by then. I'm looking forward to this new digital fusion," Tai said. 

"So, digimon are able to fuse with one another? Man, I wonder what Imperialdramon and War Angemon are going to form once they merge?" pondered Kazu. 

"Only one way to find out," said Terriermon, "But I really don't like waiting around. Geez, we're sitting ducks. In fact, I'm not even close to looking like one." 

_"C'mon, Rika. What's the hold up? You and Renamon should have been here by now,"_ Takato thought. 

The goggle boy looks out to the open and waited for the arrival of the digimon queen and Renamon. Jeri sat near Leomon and looked towards the boy with worry. 

"So, tell us, Tai, how are you able to use that third level of digital fusion. That was really wicked," said Kenta. 

"That third level we used back there is only supposed to be used in the land of the digimon guardians back in the other digital world. It uses too much energy in this world. You can become very tired quickly as a result," said Tai. 

"I see. That's why you look so worn out," Guilmon replied. 

"Don't worry. We'll eventually get our power restored," said Agumon, "It just takes some time." 

Takato continues to look out from the cavern, in hopes of seeing Rika and Renamon make it back before the D-Reaper does. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital Universe. Holy Realm**

Angewomon's screams ring out throughout the Holy Realm. The ultimate-level digimon is standing on the grass, holding the Omega Blade right out in front of her. She lifts it and leaps through the air and starts swinging it around. As she lands, she continues on swinging it around. Shintomon and Kari watches on in amazement. After a few more swings, Angewomon tumbles forward, as she was not accustomed to holding the weight of the blade. 

"Are you okay?" asked Shintomon. 

Angewomon hops onto one foot, and tries to hold her balance. But she goes falling back and looks right over to Shintomon. 

"I'm fine…" 

With that said, the ultimate-level hopped onto her feet and resumes her training. 

"I'm still shunned. No higher power has been able to pull out the Omega Blade," said Shintomon, "And yet, she's already learned to use the sword this well in such a short period of time." 

"Just as I'd hoped," replied Kari, "Now Celesta X should harness the power to defeat the D-Reaper." 

Angewomon stops swinging and points it into a straight stab position. After a few jabs forward, she lets the sword fall, it's blade digging into the ground, but managed to maintain a firm grip on the handle. She drops to her knees, while breathing heavily. 

"Angewomon, why don't you take a break?" Shintomon asked, "You've more than enough. You've surpassed my wildest dreams." 

"No, I'm not ready yet." 

The female angel lifts the sword back up and resumed her training. Shintomon and Kari watched in awe as she begins swinging the sword once again. She then leaps into the air. Angewomon swings the sword with enough force as to throw up dirt several feet up into the air. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Back in the Digital World**

Henry goes walking up towards Tai and goes to ask him a question. 

"Tai, there's been something I've been needing to ask you." 

"Shoot, Henry." 

"While you and Agumon were Omega X at the third level, if you fought all-out couldn't you defeat D-Reaper? Am I wrong?" 

"No, I don't think so. D-Reaper's strength is unbelievable. We probably couldn't win." 

"Probably? Why didn't you go all the way? Does it have to do with an energy problem?" 

"No. Who knows what could happen. If we would have defeated the D-Reaper, there could be some sort of new enemy waiting to appear. This is a risky bet, but when I looked into TK's and Davis' hidden powers. I decided to chance it." 

"Are you willing to stake the future of the digital worlds on Davis and TK?" 

"Yeah. He and TK are up for it. I have faith in them. Though I might now have faith in myself, but that's a different story. Don't you think that's the better choice?" 

"I guess you're right." 

"Aw, c'mon Henry. If he says that Davis and TK are going to save the two worlds then he's very sure about it. We should really trust in his abilities. Just momentai, Henry." 

"Right. Momentai." 

Just then, the digimon all sat up and looked out towards the distance. Guilmon sniffed the air and his eyes widened as he turned to the others. 

"They're back!" 

"Who, Guilmon?" asked Jeri. 

"Rika and Renamon! They're back!" 

The group all gathered out and peered into the background to find out who was coming their way. Guilmon was correct. It was Rika riding on Kyuubimon. 

"Hey guys! You thought you were just going to leave me behind?" Rika asked. 

"No way! We wouldn't leave you for once," Takato replied. 

"Rika! Welcome back!" Jeri cried out. 

As soon as Kyuubimon came to a halt, she de-evolved back into Renamon. Rika hops down with Impmon in her arms. The group looked over in shock at whom she was holding in her arms. 

"Rika?! Ugh, it's him. You went out to save Impmon?" asked Kazu, "Why waste your precious time to save him?!" 

"We couldn't just leave him out there with the D-Reaper," Rika said, "Besides, everybody needs a chance to change their ways." 

"But it's Impmon," Takato said, "He almost tried to kill you." 

"It doesn't make a difference, Takato," Renamon replied, "He is in fact a living creature. He put his life at stake to confront the D-Reaper. There has always been a strong connection between myself and Impmon." 

"What kind of strong connection?" Tai asked. 

"We've known each other for a very long time. We're almost sort of like a sibling relationship… It's hard to explain…" 

"I see. Kinda like myself and my sister." 

"You could say that." 

"Speaking of my sister, I just hope she can complete Shintomon's training. I wonder what he has in store for her. Not to mention Davis and TK training to complete their digital fusion training. This better pay off since we really don't have much time left anyhow." 

"Just hang tight. They'll be back and we'll kick the D-Reaper's no good for nothing butt," remarked Terriermon. "Then, we'll watch as they layeth the smackues downeth on D-Reaper's candy ass!" 

"I think he's been watching too much wrestling," Tai remarked. 

"Agreed and I'm going to laugh when somebody does slap the taste out of his mouth," Henry replied. 

"Well, that wasn't a nice thing to say. That was a low blow shot." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Outer Digital Universe. Holy Realm**

Lightning starts to spark out from the training grounds in Buddamon's domain. The voice of both Imperialdramon and War Angemon were ringing out through the widened landscape. Both fusion warriors charged their ki. 

"Incredible! I can't believe these two have a large amount of ki." 

Both quickly phased out and their auras disappeared. Buddamon steps in between them. 

Okay! Your kis are at the same level," Buddamon replied, "That's enough for now, you'll have to practice more a little later." 

"Um, we already know how to control our kis. We just need how to use the fusion technique," said War Angemon. 

"Oh right. Well then. How should we begin? Ah yes. The hard part is perfecting the fusion technique is what follows. After you've matched your kis, if you perform the fusion dance in exactly the same way, you will succeed." 

He then points both fingers over to the right hand side. 

"Then you do this. Pay attention to the angle of the fingers. That's very important." 

Buddamon crouches down and stands on his toes, touching his heels together. He then moves to the left on his toes, moving his arms up over his head in arch and yells. 

"FUUUUSION…" 

When his arms come all the way down to the opposite side, he pauses and speaks up once again. 

"With your arms pointing away from each other, you get closer. You take about three steps like this." 

He moves his arms back into their original position and finished the chant phrase at the same time. 

"…EVOLVE!!" 

Then, Buddamon lifts his right leg, bending it at a knee and pointing it to the opposite direction of his arms. 

"You also have to be careful about the angle of your legs as well." 

He drops his leg, leans over to his left hand side with his arms outstretched over his head. His hands are in fists except for his index fingers, as he pointed them into the air. 

"TO! Then you put your fingers together like this. You still have to pay attention to the angle of your legs." 

Imperialdramon simply stared with widened eyes and a sweat drop coming down his face. The mega was completely speechless. War Angemon pays attention to every instruction that he had just said and took note in his head. 

"Now, you two try it." 

"All right!" they both exclaimed in unison. 

_"I know I'll screw this up. Pray that I get this right,"_ Imperialdramon thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

D-Reaper flies a bit more over the landscape of the digital world. She happens to fly upon another city and disappears into the distance as he continues on. Suddenly, a pink explosion comes out of nowhere and engulfs the entire city. She smiles, absorbs the lost data and hovers over the devastation. She started to celebrate with an evil grin on her face. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Outside the Digital Universe.**

"You two understand? The only way to defeat the D-Reaper is through this new form of digital fusion," said Buddamon, "You're going to have to learn it perfectly in the next two days." 

"Right!" they both exclaimed. 

"Now you two have to form a mirror image of each other when you do this pose. Okay, do it." 

"Right!" 

The two fusion warriors did as Buddamon told them and were now in the correct position. 

"Like this?" asked Imperialdramon. _"Shit. I screwed up."_

"Yeah. Takeru, your arm is a little bit too low. Raise it just a bit." 

War Angemon looks over to Imperialdramon and raises his arms. Buddamon claps his hand together. 

"Yes. Now walk together." 

They then begin the dance, while yelling together in unison. 

"FUSION EVOLVE…" 

War Angemon started to lose his balance while standing on one leg, but avoids falling over and quickly gets back into position." 

"TO…" 

They managed to lean together, but can't get their fingers to touch with one another. 

"Move a little closer," said Imperialdramon. 

They moved their fingers around, never managing to get index to index. Buddamon simply sighs and holds his head. 

"Ok! One more time, but do it slowly." 

The two performed the dance again and attempted to get it right this time. 

"FUSION EVOLVE TO!!" 

They were able to get it right this time around. Buddamon nods with a smile on his face. 

"That's starting to look good. All right! Keep practicing!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

There lied a peaceful landscape with trees standing while birds and butterflies flying over the luscious flowers stemming from the ground. A small village rests in the background. Suddenly, a single beam of light springs right out of the ground, followed by two more from the skies. As soon as the three beams merged into a giant ball, the town and the field were quickly wiped out within a flash of light. 

D-Reaper's giggling rings out and when the light fades out, she hovers over the former town. 

"Termination of Gotsumon village complete… This is just great! No more Dark Magimon to insult me! There's no one left to give me any more commands. I'm free! Yahoo!" 

Then goes hovering down onto the ground and walks out of the now devastated town. She peers through the sunlight and looks around. 

"Now, what city should I destroy next? I better rest for now and converse my energy. I'm getting so sleepy…" 

Just then, her simple child mind was soon coming back to her. She goes skipping towards a nearby forest giggling to herself. 

Deep within the other side of the forest, the digimon activity has been quiet and the citizens have been going about their businesses. A truck drives through what appears be the only road within the forest town. Soon the truck stopped as D-Reaper was standing in the middle of the road. The Apemon pushed on the brakes and then raises his fists out through the door with sheer anger. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing you idiot?!" 

There was no response coming from the D-Reaper as she simply stood there giggling to herself. 

"Huh?! Can't you hear me?! I told you to get out of the way!" 

D-Reaper looks over her shoulder and turns to face the Apemon with a smirk on her face. 

"Do you think I look so cute?" 

"What?! There's no way you could look cute! Have you ever looked in the mirror?! What digi-egg did you come crawling out of?! You're ugly!" 

D-Reaper turns fully around and her smile slowly faded away and her eyes were glowing a dark, misty purple. 

"It-It's the D-Reaper!!" 

D-Reaper reaches out and hits the front part of the truck, and then it goes bouncing into a nearby house. The Apemon crawled out of his truck and started to run away, screaming. 

"Everybody run! It's the D-Reaper!" 

With that said, a large number of digimon started making their way out from the city with horrified looks on their faces. D-Reaper laughs and hops up, turning around in the process. Everyone turns and began running away as D-Reaper makes her way over to them. Even DigiGnomes started fleeing away. 

"This is a nice sanctuary. I think I'll create a resting place and sleep here." 

She then looks around angrily at the loud screams and the stampeding. 

"They're too noisy. I'll have to quiet these simple-minded creatures down." 

She holds her hands up over her head. 

"Every digital being! Gather!" 

Suddenly, all of the digimon and the DigiGnomes were being lifted into the air. Digimon screamed and flailed their limbs, but to no avail. 

"Now, I shall use their bodies and data to make my resting sanctuary." 

She shoots out a pink beam and everybody in the air were transformed into a large glob of the chaos mass. She giggles and hurls every piece of clay into one big ball. 

"Time to take out the trash…" 

She takes a deep breath and exhales, blowing away the entire town into a large mass of debris and rubble. She then drops the big ball of chaos mass in the clearing in front of her and walks over towards it. She looks on and watches as it transforms into a home-like structure. 

She began working on the house while humming to herself. She puts some chaos glob into place and jumps up laughing. She then holds out her arms in triumph. 

"I'm done!" 

She jumps down and looks over at her new 'house' so to speak. The bottom portion of it starts with a spherical form with a huge hole in the side that acts as its entrance. There were five windows around the whole house and the whole structure was a red mass, humming as it glows. She looks at it and jumps around excitedly. 

"It's done! It's done! Now I can rest…" 

D-Reaper goes walking inside of the house and sits on a table next to the entrance. There is an empty plate and silverware. She smashes the silverware down. She smiles and giggles. 

"There is where I will eat…" 

D-Reaper gets up from her seat and goes walking into a nearby room that seemed to be the bathroom, since there was a bathtub inside. She turns on the water and lies in the basin without any clothes on. 

"I'm in heaven…" 

After that, she placed on what seemed to be a nightgown and walks over towards what looked like a bed. She goes walking back into the bathroom and splashed water against her face, then brushes her teeth and combs her hair. 

"This is where I will wash my face and my teeth. I've got such lovely hair…" 

She goes walking over towards her bed and goes laying on it. 

"And this shall be my resting sanctuary." 

With that said, she quickly shuts her eyes and is completely knocked out after such a rough day. Destruction was her idea of fun, but she always needs her rest at the same time. This way, she could conserve her energy and begin another day of destruction for another time. 

But, for some reason, she quickly gets up from bed and starts stretching out while yawning. 

"That was such a nice nap… I must have slept for five seconds." 

Later, she got back into her regular attire and goes walking out of her house. She stretches her limbs and yawns again. 

"Well then, he said that a strong guy would come and face my in two days, right? It'll be boring until then. Ok! I'll destroy more cities once he comes! Here I go!" 

D-Reaper goes flying out into the skies as she sets off to find another city to destroy to keep from boring herself to death. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Outside the Digital Universe**

"Ok, one more time! Stretch out your arm. Go! One, two, one, two, one, two…" 

As he claps, the warriors perform the dance in tune with his clapping. 

"Alright. We really need to master this technique. Then, in no time at all, you two should merge into the ultimate fighting warrior and you shall be able to defeat the D-Reaper. We have to get serious. Now one more time!" 

Imperialdramon and War Angemon shrugged to each other as they performed the fusion dance once again as Buddamon claps along with the fusion dance. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku**

Tambourinemon was preparing to deliver the final blow to his fallen adversary. Silphymon struggles to get up, before Tambourinemon went to incinerate Lillymon. 

"Lillymon!" 

"Say hello to the after life, weakling." 

Just as Tambourinemon was about to deliver the finishing blow, a thunderous blast nails Tambourinemon and sends him crashing back. Tambourinemon jumps up and turns to face his new adversary. 

"Who did that?!" 

Silphymon turned around to see a figure standing in the darkness. Tambourinemon faces the mystery opponent and shoots out a ki blast. The figure simply slaps it away. 

"Who is that?" Silphymon pondered. 

"Thunder Flash Attack!" 

The figure sends out another thunderous blast, which Tambourinemon was easily able to avoid. 

"Why don't you come and fight me like a-" 

The figure appears above Tamourinemon and clubs him in the back. Tambourinemon plummets down and is left a battered mess. 

"Me fight like a man? Don't associate me with humans." 

"I'm sensing… a strong ki coming from this guy," Lillymon stated. 

"I'm sensing it too," replied Silphymon. "Tambouriemon is in for a long night." 

Tambourinemon lifts himself from the ground and faces the figure. 

"Show yourself!" 

"Not just yet. My identity won't even matter, since you'll be dead." 

"I better report this to Demon! This isn't over, yet!" 

With that said, Tambourinemon teleported out from the scene to return to Demon's lair. The mysterious figure turns to face the two fallen ultimates. 

"You two should get healed up. It doesn't seem that these demon hordes will be leaving anytime soon." 

"What is going on here?" Silphymon asked. "You seem to know a lot about this." 

"That's not important now. For now, you should get healed and wait for your friends to return." 

"At least tell us your name," Lillymon said. 

"Pikkan. That's all you need to know." 

Pikkan disappears into the darkness as the ultimates slowly got up due to their injuries. Izzy and Tentomon watched from a corner. They couldn't believe their very own eyes. 

"Did you see that, Izzy? Incredible!" 

"Yeah. It seems we have a new ally, yet he seems very mysterious." 

"Plus, he has a very strong ki," Tentomon replied. "We better keep an on this one." 

"Agreed. On and one more thing." 

"What is it, Izzy?" 

"Don't go pit pocketing for my candy bars." 

"Aww and I am so hungry. I can't wait until Halloween. I can eat all the sweets I can eat." 

************************************************************************************** 

Demon growled under his breath after hearing Tambourinemon's report. He couldn't believe that Pikkan has interfered with his plans once again. 

"Damn that alterian! So those fools X and Gennai have been on my case, have they? Well, I'm not about to go down that easily. Tambourinemon. I won't hold you against your claim. I can sense Pikkan's ki, too. Very well. If it's a fight he wants, then he shall receive!" 

With that said, Demon forms another orb and cracks it open. Another creature came hatching out and appears before the demon lord. This new monster looked like a chunky lizard with wings, there were a pair of horns on his head and another horn on his nose. 

"Arise, Cymbalmon." 

"How shall I serve my master?" 

"We will wait until dawn. You two are to find another Digi-Destined and destroy him. Make sure to keep your eye open for Pikkan. I will be watching." 

"Yes, sire!" 

"Pikkan, this isn't over." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Back within the Digital World**

The Tamers were sitting around in refuge while Tai and Agumon were looking out. Just then, Agumon felt a presence and his eyes narrowed. 

"It's time…" 

"What time, Agumon?" 

"Tai. We have to go. It seems that Shintomon is calling for us." 

"What? Are you planning on leaving? But how can you even get out of this dimension?" Leomon asked. 

"Shintomon is providing one for us," said Agumon, "You guys are on your own. You all know where the portal is hidden. It leads you back into the real world. Your choice, either stay and fight or leave and go back home." 

"Right. This requires everyone's participation. But if you choose to return home, it's not a problem. But just remember, you're still Tamers and its your duties to protect the city, if the D-Reaper happens to show up in our world," Tai said, "Takato. You will lead them out. Ok?" 

"Not a problem Tai. I've got this one under control. You have my word." 

"Thanks, Takato. I know that you're always there to depend on." 

Suddenly, a portal started to open and Agumon looks over towards it with a determined look on his face. 

"We have to go Tai. There's no time to waste." 

"Good luck, guys. I'll be seeing you later. By the way, Takato, not only protect your friends, but also watch over Rika. Ok? Can you do that for me?" 

"Um, hey! I can take care of myself!" Rika exclaimed, "But if that's what you want, then you better do a good job of that promise, goggle head." 

Takato blushes and then turns to face Tai. 

"Let us know how well their training goes." 

"I will. Goodbye everybody." 

Everyone started to wave out as Tai and Agumon ran through the portal, leading them into the outer Digital Universe. 

"Tai! Don't you worry," Ken said, "I'll make sure these kids return home to their parents." 

"Well, guys? Are you ready to go home?" asked Takato. 

The group was now silent as the portal closed up. They weren't sure of what to do. It was either to fight and fight or go home. Takato, Rika and Henry were among those willing to stay to fight. But the others were still not sure. The enemy they must face is like no other. What they really feared was the fact that the D-Reaper might show up in their own world. 

Man, what an emotionally charged predicament this whole ordeal has become! Now that Tai and Agumon have departed to go into the other world to witness the training, the Tamers are left with two choices. Stay to fight or go home. The portal leading back to the real world is still intact for another hour, can they make the decision before time runs out? Can Demon put Pikkan out before he plans on world domination? 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Shintomon: Welcome, Taichi! This is the Holy Realm! 

Tai: Wow! So that's the Omega Blade? How's the training going? 

Kari: All right. This sword is said to help us against the D-Reaper. 

Agumon: We ought to give it a try, Tai. 

Buddamon: Yes! Now you're getting the hang of it! 

Imperialdramon & War Angemon: FUSION EVOLVE TO! 

Buddamon: Yes! You've got it! Behold, Wardramon! 

Wardramon: Heh, just leave it to us to kick the crap out of D-Reaper! 

Shintomon: The Omega Blade has been broken?! 

Voice: Hello there. Finally, I've been freed from within that sword! 

Tai: Who the heck is this guy? 

Takato: All right, guys. Time to go home. 

Guilmon: Takato! Look! 

Takato: No! The chaos followed us home?! 

Demon: So, the D-Reaper mass has arrived in the real world? Interesting. I can certainly use this to my advantage. Tamourinemon! Cymbalmon! It's time to find our good friend, Pikkan. 

Pikkan: What do you two want? 

Renamon: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode twenty-nine! 

**The Omega Blade Breaks! The Birth of Super Digital Fusion: War Dramon Awakens!**

Wardramon: Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 

Max: Yep, SSJ4T has added more changes once again. We have another Demon minion. Instead of War Celesta, we get Wardramon. Now, Pikkan has even showed up in the fic! 

SSJ4T: By the way, this Pikkan is not the same Pikkan from Dragonball Z. This is a different character created by fellow fic author Max Acorn. He's a pretty awesome character with a hard ass attitude. 

Keke: Ryo is sure having fun. 

Ryo: Help me! Help me! For the love of god, help me! 

Coral: You brought this on yourself. Never ever insult Pikkan or you are guaranteed death. 

Pikkan: COME BACK HERE, BITCH! 

Ryo: Help me! 

Jeri: Have fun you two. 

Pikkan: Oh, I'll be having some fun! 

Celesta: Be sure to be back by curfew. 

SSJ4T: We're ready for Halloween and we hope that you're ready too. The next fic chapters probably won't be posted until Sunday. We'll be using this time to celebrate Halloween. Until then, check back and… 

The entire cast: Have a Happy Halloween! 

Ryo: Ahh!! He's choking me!! 

Pikkan: Now I'm going to rip your fucking lungs out! 

Jeri: Like I said, you two play nice. 

*************************************************************************************** 


	10. The Omega Blade Breaks! The Birth of Sup...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. I do own the characters named Sonja, Cymbalmon and Tambourinemon. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Halloween is ended and we're on the start of a new month. There's nothing much to say but to read the chapter. You'll enjoy it!

* * *

Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays

**The Omega Blade Breaks!**** The Birth of Super Digital Fusion: War Dramon Awakens!**

**Outer Digital Universe.**** Planet Shin**

The harsh training for the three Digi-Destined has been tough but they have been managing to overcome the difficulty. But they've proven to be in the same league as the higher powers were.

In fact, Angewomon raised the Omega Blade over her head. Shintomon smiles and Kari is in shock at what she was seeing. Angewomon cries out and goes swinging the sword around. She swings it around as if it was a baseball bat, then pulls it back and slices downward. She then pulls it back up over her shoulder and swings it like a bat once again. She stumbles after that one, but managed to keep her balance still.

She plants his foot into the dirt, gets into a stance as if it she were swinging a baseball bat, and then pauses to catch her breath for a moment. She swings again. Suddenly, both Tai and Agumon appear in front of her. Angewomon stops at the last moment and drops the sword down. Kari and Shintomon look on with surprise, yet Shintomon was more than happy to see them.

"Tai! Agumon!" exclaimed Kari, "Over here!"

"Whew that was too close for comfort!" said Tai.

The young man looks right over at Kari and examines her attire, then he smiles as if he were about to burst with laughter.

"Hey, Kari! Why are dressed like that?" Tai asked.

Kari stumbles back and then looks over her attire. She slightly blushes in embarrassment.

"At least the clothes fit me."

"I wouldn't ever catch myself wearing that," Tai remarked.

Angewomon quickly de-evolves back into Gatomon. She rushes over to rejoin the two-sibiling reunion.

"Do us a favor and not to rub it in our faces!" Gatomon said, "Right, Kari?"

"Sure, I guess."

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you be taking care of D-Reaper right about now?" Gatomon asked.

"Well it's like this. Shintomon called me here and we were transported here to see you guys. I wanted to see your progress in the training. Plus we reached a new level of power called the third level of digital fusion. It was pretty powerful, but we used up too much energy."

"I know. Angewomon felt you're power. I was so amazed. It was nothing I felt before," said Kari, "But why did you leave the battle?"

"We figured that the D-Reaper wouldn't go out destroying everything without Dark Magimon, but we were wrong. So, we decided to come here to see how your training has progressed. We're impressed," Agumon said, "So how's TK and Davis doing?"

"They should be fine. They're in their fusion forms right about now. Buddamon is teaching them that new digital fusion technique," Gatomon replied, "You can go check it out if you want."

"In a minute," said Tai, "We came here how you're training has gone."

"Pretty well, if you think about it. Gatomon can evolve into Angewomon without the use of the digivice."

"Yes, since digivolution isn't really required here. This whole universe contains digital molecules that allows digimon to evolve straight into their mega forms without the use of a partner and a digivice," Shintomon explained.

"Now as far as D-Reaper is concerned. She pretty much destroyed almost half of the alternate digital world and there's no telling when she'll strike in our digital world," said Tai.

"Damn that, D-Reaper!" exclaimed Shintomon.

"So, can we see the sword?" asked Tai.

"The Omega Blade?"

"Yeah. Let us see it."

"Ok, Tai. But we're warning you. It's very heavy."

"I'm up for any kind of a challenge. Put a freaking anvil in front of me and I'll pick it up with one hand," remarked Tai.

As soon as he walked over and picked up the Omega Blade, his face turned red and his eyes were starting to widen. He tried everything within his strength to attempt to lift it up. But to no avail as Tai goes falling back.

"Wow, damn! That is heavy!"

Shintomon simply smiles, and then both he and Kari looked on with shock as Agumon began swinging the sword around. The orange dinosaur simply swings it around as if it were a baseball bat.

"Doesn't this sword give you some sort of incredible power or something?" Agumon asked.

_"I don't believe it! He's swinging the Omega Blade around like it's nothing! What kind of digital race as these beings!"Shintomon_ thought.

Agumon swings it around a few times and steps back, struggling against the weight of it. Tai catches him and stances his digimon partner from falling back.

"By the way, Shintomon. Can Agumon and I stay here on Planet Shin before TK, Kari and Davis head out to fight the D-Reaper?"

"Uh, yeah. That's fine."

Agumon hands the sword back over to Gatomon, who holds it just as easily as Agumon did. Just then, both the stomachs of Tai and Agumon started to rumble.

"Excuse us!" exclaimed Agumon.

"Like he said. Shintomon, do you have anything to eat? We're starving!"

"Well then, do you want to take a break then, Gatomon?"

"All right!"

"Kari?"

"Sure. I was getting famished!"

Shintomon turns around and then speaks up.

"I'll show you the way. Follow me."

Shintomon goes walking towards nearby temples with a long hallway. The four followed over with Shintomon with each of their stomachs rumbling like there was no tomorrow.

"Tai, that third level was awesome!" said Kari.

"Yeah. After we get done eating, Agumon and I will show you in person."

"You think Gatomon and I will ever reach that level."

"Um, we'll see. Maybe after you endure this training. I hope Shintomon has a good selection of food!"

_"Like brother, like sister. They both have bottomless pits,"_ Shintomon thought.

* * *

**One full day passes within the Digital Universe.**

Buddamon was walking through his holy chambers and peered inside to see TK and Davis sleeping in soft beds with Veemon and Patamon by their sides.

He walks over towards the sleeping duo and he forms a soft expression. He goes over and use his telekinetic powers to push open a chamber window to allow a large, radiant light to shine upon the sleeping duo.

"Rise and shine! How long are you going to be asleep!"

TK and Davis were both rolling around in their beds while their digimon smacked their foreheads. The digimon yelped in pain and held their foreheads.

"After you four wash up and get something to eat, we'll start training again. Understood?"

"Yes!" the four said in unison.

Davis rubs his eyes and gets up out of his bed. TK does the same but fell back down on his bed. Davis shook his head.

"Lazy ass. You were trying to make me look bad?" Davis asked.

"Man, wake me up for another ten hours."

"Dude, I'm ready for this! I don't even feel sleepy anymore! I remember I used to sleep in every weekend."

"Well, yi-pee for you."

"Daisuke. Takeru. You four only have on full day to master the new fusion technique you're going to have to work as hard as you can."

"Right!"

Later after a few minutes of washing up and getting something to eat, Imperialdramon and War Angemon walked back outside on the training grounds where Buddamon stood waiting for them.

"Alright! Let's start training again."

* * *

**Earth. ****Hypnos HQ**

The Hypnos team was hard at work trying to get a connection into the digital world and have been quite successful with the help of some of their brightest engineers. However, that wasn't their only problem. They still needed to locate Demon's present location. It's been a day or two since Demon has been taking refuge in the real world.

Izzy was already working quite well with the Monster Makers. He and Mr. Wong were basically leading the team, so to speak. Thus far, they have been able to construct a weapon that would be quite useful, but they wouldn't want to reveal it so soon, since it wasn't nearly complete yet.

Izzy was typing away at his laptop, but then turned around to see Tentomon talking to the other Monster Makers.

"Yes. I am what you call a digimon. I still couldn't believe that you people were actually able to create one. Was the first one just like me? I mean, c'mon. Look at me, I'm quite a handsome bug if I do say so myself."

Izzy's eyes narrowed and a sweatdrop came down his face. After hearing all of this, he slaps himself in the forehead and was quite embarrassed to say the least.

_"Tentomon.__ I brought you here for work, not to fool around. But you were always one of the most humorous digimon. Oh well, back to work I go."_

"Izzy? How's Project G going?"

"The structure is complete, but it yet has to be clearly defined. It has to be perfect like you said."

"You're right."

Mr. Wong looked down on himself and then out the window as if something were bothering him. Not just bothering him but eating him from the inside.

"What's wrong, Mr. Wong? You're not looking like yourself lately."

"Well, Izzy. If your daughter and son were out there in another world that is considered dangerous to our world, you should have every right to worry just as I am. I'm completely devastated to lose Suzie and Henry. I'm such a bad parent."

"Mr. Wong. There's nothing you could have done. Like Yamaki said, maybe they were needed there for a reason, much like we are doing. We're needed to stop the digimon from entering our world. But we can't do that until my friends, along with your son and daughter is out of there. It's the only thing we can do, hope and pray for their safety."

"Thank you, Izzy. I'm so glad that you're on our team. If it weren't for your knowledge on digimon, then we wouldn't be where we are at. We may have created them, but you obviously know ever one of their strengths and weaknesses. Its just no wonder that a college student such as yourself would know more about the digital world than the entire government worldwide does."

"Plus I got access to the digital worlds with my simple laptop. I find it pretty amusing. The real problem is the issue with Demon. He's managed to bio-merge into the real world ever since the other guys left for that alternate Digital World."

"You mean another digimon has managed to crossover already?"

"Yes, Mr. Wong. However, it's a beast that rivals the Deva's power. My friends will keep an eye out for this creep. Let us concentrate more on this project."

"Yes, and that's for that best."

"Hey, yo! How about some less talking and more working!" Dolphin remarked jokingly. "We really need to finish up on this project and pranto."

"Keep your pants on, you old goat," Mr. Wong sarcastically replied. "We better get back to work, Izzy."

"I'm with you."

Unaware of what is taking place, the team was being watched by Demon's two henchmen. They were outside and listened to the entire conversation.

"What shall we tell Master Demon, Tambourinemon?"

"Nothing of importance for now. We have a mission to accomplish. Not only are we ordered to kill the Digi-Destined, but also take the life of Pikkan."

"Very well. Let's take the Digi-Destined first, since they are weaker."

"Yes and they've left themselves wide open. If Silphymon and Lillymon are any indications of whom we are up against, then this mission will be accomplished quicker than we hoped."

With that said, Cymbalmon and Tamourinemon flew off into the distance to resume their operation. Pikkan watched the duo from on top of another building. The alterian's arms were crossed and he kept a cold stare on Demon's henchmen.

* * *

**Digital Universe.**** Buddamon's Domain**

"FU… SION… EVOLVE TO!"

"One more time!"

"FU… SION… EVOLVE TO!"

The warriors managed to complete the fusion dance as Buddamon hovers over them.

"You're not doing it right. How many times are we going to go through this? Ok, lets see here. There are some flaws in this…"

Buddamon goes flying over towards them, but hovers instead of descending.

"I see. You need to get your timing in sync."

The warriors sigh and War Angemon speaks up.

"Don't you understand? This new fusion technique is meant to join people together," said War Angemon, "No matter how well you do it individually, you have to work together to get it right."

"I guess I'm just too slow," said Imperialdramon. "Damn. I'm holding us back!"

"Don't sweat it, Davis. You're trying your best just as I am. This is a new concept to use and we're still trying to get it right. Don't worry; we'll get it done. I can guarantee you that."

"Well, if you say so, dude."

"All right, less talk and more training! We need to do this in order to defeat the D-Reaper. Let us continue."

"Yes!"

The warriors once again get into the fusion dance and point their fingers towards each other, just as Buddamon had instructed them to.

"FU… SION… EVOLVE TO!"

"One more time."

* * *

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Somewhere in a nearby town, a large screen was featuring the local digimon news as a Meramon was hosting. He was now reporting the crisis concerning the D-Reaper's destruction.

_"C-Can you believe it! Because of the D-Reaper, two thirds of the digital world's population and cities have been destroyed."_

As soon as he spoke, the screen shows a display of the many devastated cities throughout the digital world. Hundreds of digimon watched in complete silence.

_"If it continues at this pace, everything in the digital world will be destroyed within one day!"_

Suddenly, the newsroom exploded and this catches Meramon by surprise and screams out in shock.

"What was that!"

Just then, D-Reaper's face appears on the screen as she makes funny faces causing the TV to explode. D-Reaper flies on through it and begins blowing up buildings.

"Next!"

As soon as she left the city, he goes flying over countryside with a smile across her face. Below she sees someone walking alongside a dirt road on the mountainside.

"I won't let anyone get away from me!"

She goes dropping down in front of the person, a blind Black Gatomon with the aid of a wooden stick. The feline digimon stops, and D-Reaper starts to giggle.

"Hi! Who are you?" asked the Black Gatomon.

"Huh! Can't you tell by looking at me? I'm…"

"I'm sorry. But I can't see. So, who are you? Are you famous?"

D-Reaper stoops down in front of him.

"You're stupid. If you open your eyes, you will be able to see your maker…"

"Even if I can open them, I can't see. I'm sick. I've been this way since I was a digiegg."

"I see. That's why you aren't surprised. Ok!"

She places her hand over the Black Gatomon's eyes. Her arm glows and bathes the area around him in pink light.

"Huh! Wh-What did you do!"

"Silly, kitty. Just open your eyes and see."

"But even if I open them…"

"Just open them already…"

"All right…"

As soon as he said that, he goes staring down at the ground. Then he moves his eyes slowly and straight up as he sees D-Reaper's legs in focus. He drops the stick.

"I can see! I can see! I can see! I can see!"

He then looks over at his paws and smashes them together with a smirk on his face.

"I can really see them!"

"Now look at me, silly kitty."

He goes looking right up into the face of D-Reaper as tears fell down his eyes.

"Thank you!"

"Huh!"

Black Gatomon goes running up towards D-Reaper and gives her a deep hug with tears flowing down his eyes.

"Thank you, cute little girl! Really, thank you! I can really see! I can see!"

Later, they went sitting by a nearby pond and threw rocks into the nearby lake. Black Gatomon looks right over towards D-Reaper.

"You're a cute girl. Are you new around this side of the digital world?"

"Cute girl? Me?"

Black Gatomon nods in approval with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. You look human. Therefore, I assume you're from another side of the digital world. Though you don't look like a real human, you look like just another digimon."

D-Reaper sits up and fixes her two ponytails. She looks down at Black Gatomon.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You really think I'm cute?"

"Sure. I think so. After all, you used your magic to fix my eyes and you're the first person I've ever gazed at."

D-Reaper stood there crossing her arms and grins.

"I'm cute! I'm cute!"

"I know! I'll give you some digi-dollars!"

"Digi-dollars?"

"Uh huh. I was going to buy myself some milk. But all the stores are closed…"

He goes and pulls the money out from his glove and hands it over to D-Reaper.

"Here it is! Take it!"

D-Reaper looks over it and takes it. She sniffs it and goes to take a bite out of it. Black Gatomon quickly sat up to stop her.

"No. You don't eat that! You use it to buy food to eat."

"Buy food to eat?"

D-Reaper places it in her skirt pocket and looks back down at the Black Gatomon.

"Wait right here. I'll be right back."

With that said, D-Reaper goes speeding off into the skies above. Black Gatomon looks on with widened eyes on his face.

"Wow! I didn't know those kind of little girl digimon could fly!"

D-Reaper smiles and looks around. She then sees something and goes descending to the ground below. A Frigimon was walking out from a van and unloading several boxes of milk. Frigimon looks back behind him and sees D-Reaper. D-Reaper approaches him with a smile on her face. He drops the box with a frightened look on his face.

"D… Reaper…"

"Analyze completed: Frigimon. You shall be deleted."

She shoots out a pink beam of light at the feeling Frigimon, as he quickly explodes into data. D-Reaper reaches out and quickly absorbs his data as if she were getting stronger and stronger each time she uploads a digimon's energy.

D-Reaper looks behind and picks up several boxes of milk. She then goes flying off with the boxes over her shoulder.

Back over at the same location, Black Gatomon was sitting back while throwing rocks over at the pond while awaiting D-Reaper's return. He then turns to see D-Reaper descending down with the boxes of milk. His eyes shot up like money and his mouth was drooling.

"No way! You shouldn't have… It's like I'm already in heaven…"

D-Reaper places the boxes on the ground and smiles.

"By the way. I don't like digi-money. Milk tastes better."

She picks up a carton of milk and opens it up. D-Reaper hands it over to Black Gatomon.

"Take it."

He smiles and grabs it with a huge smile across his face.

"Thank you… Um… Do you happen to have a name?"

"D-Reaper, but you can just call me Dee for short."

"My names Black…"

"Black Gatomon. I know your name. Your data has been analyzed. Goodbye, silly kitty. Until we meet again."

With that said, D-Reaper turns around and goes flying up into the sky above. Black Gatomon sits up and goes calling out to her.

"Thank you, Dee! I'm sure we'll meet each other again! You take care! What a cute girl."

D-Reaper looks across the skies with a smile across her face and then looks back to everything about Black Gatomon.

"Such a nice kitty. If only these digimon weren't so mean and scared, then I wouldn't have to kill them. Maybe I should pay him a visit another time…"

She soon passes by a city nested in several mountains below. She manages to stop and see it. D-Reaper flashes an evil grin and begins forming a pink ki ball in between her hands. Suddenly, the city quickly explodes with her hands on her hips.

"He's right about one thing. I am cute."

* * *

**Earth.**** Shinjuku**

Mimi took a look at her digivice and was completely disappointed over the fact that Tambourinemon easily beat her partner. She would have lost Palmon if Pikkan hadn't intervened.

"Who was that guy? Izzy told me that he would get to the bottom of that. If it weren't for him, Palmon would have been a hot-fudge sundae for that creep demon! I can't believe Palmon will never reach any higher than Lillymon. If only she could digivolve again, then we might stand a fighting chance."

"Mimi? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Palmon. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, I'm still kind of worried about the others. They haven't called or even contacted Izzy. It's strange. I know this journey has been a pain in the ass, but they shouldn't leave us out in the cold like this. Remember, we were taking part in these same old dangerous adventures!"

"Yeah, who would have guessed?"

"I just feel the need to get back into action and become a full-time Digi-Destined! It's been boring and the band tour won't come into full swing again for a while."

"But what about Dimitri? We can't leave him behind."

"Dimitri can come and take part in our adventure. I think it's time that his dear mother took him out and taught the necessary skills to survive the Digital World's greatest perils."

"You're getting a bit way over yourself, Mimi."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind."

"Palmon, you really need to cut loose."

"And you need a reality check."

As the two playfully argued through their debate, Tambourinemon and Cymbalmon looked on from above the skies. Little did Palmon and Mimi realize that the demon pair was ready to attack? Palmon looks up and her eyes widen.

"What's wrong, Palmon?"

"Mimi! Look out!"

With that said, the demons swooped down to attack Mimi. However, Palmon reacted quick enough to push Mimi to the side. Tambourinemon snatches up Palmon and began to apply a painful headlock.

"Don't move or the plant dies!"

"You let her go!"

"Or what?" a voice calls out.

Mimi turns around and faces none other than Cymbalmon. The girl screams and tries jumping away. Cymbalmon grabs Mimi and lifts her over his head.

"You humans are a fine delicacy. I wonder just how tasty you are in my stomach," Cymbalmon stated.

"Put me down you pervert! Wait until Matt gets back! He's going to tear a hole through you! Make those two holes! You put me down!"

"She's quiet the noisy one. Cymbalmon. Put an end to her misery. I can't stand all of that whining."

"With pleasure."

As soon as Cymbalmon opened his mouth, Mimi looked down and screamed like never before. Her cries were heard throughout the city. Pikkan managed to pick up her cries through his accute hearing.

"And so it begins…"

* * *

**Outside of Digital Universe.**** Planet Shin**

The Omega Blade goes spinning into the air as Angewomon reaches up and snatches it by its handle. She then began to swing it around with one hand. Tai and Agumon look on with large stomachs after eating nearly twenty plates of full-coursed meals.

Angewomon catches the sword by its handle while leaping into the sky to receive it. She began to swing it rapidly around in various directions. Then grabs it with both hands for a very powerful downward swing over her head. She then pauses for a moment, holding the sword out in front of her, then up over her head and then to her left hand side.

Tai and Agumon were looking on and sitting on a boulder nearby. Shintomon and Kari were side by side as the four watches Angewomon train gracefully.

The ultimate stops swinging to make several powerful thrusts into the air, stabbing it straight out and swinging it around. After a few more, she holds the sword over her head, grabbing the blade with her free hand and simply holding it. She then lands.

Tai and Agumon started clapping with approval.

"Wow! You've gotten really good with that!" Agumon said.

"You da 'mon!" exclaimed Tai, "You've gotten really good with that in just one day. Great work, Angewomon."

"You're really superb," remarked Shintomon.

"I bet that Omega Blade has a great edge. Try it out," Kari said.

"That's a good idea, Kari," replied Angewomon.

"Let's see here."

Tai began to look across the landscape and notices the boulder that he was sitting on. He sits right up and pats it a few times.

"Alright. Lets start with this boulder!"

Agumon lifts the boulder up over his head. Shintomon looks on with shock.

"Ok! Lets go, Angewomon! Lets see you cut this thing in half!" Agumon cried out.

"I'll probably cut right through it like a tomato. At least I can with this Omega Blade."

The angel ultimate holds it up like a baseball bat. Agumon tosses the boulder right over towards her. As soon as it reached her, Angewomon swings and slashes at the boulder. It splits in two and lands behind her. Kari is stunned while Tai and Shintomon laugh happily.

"You did, Angewomon!" exclaimed the Supreme guardian.

"Whew! That sword has a nice edge to it," Agumon commented.

"All right! I say we test out on something harder," Shintomon said, "Like this piece of metal. It's stronger than chrome digizoid armor. I call it, titanium alloy."

Tai goes over and knocks on it. He jumps back and cries out, noticing a huge welt on his hand.

"That's too damn hard!"

"We should at least test the sword out on this metal," Shintomon said.

"That's a good idea!" exclaimed Agumon.

Agumon snatches it and gets ready to throw it.

"Okay, Angewomon! Let it rip!"

"Agumon, this isn't Beyblade. You need some original material," Kari commented.

With that said, the reptile digimon pulls his arm back and Angewomon readies herself. Agumon throws the metal cube while Angewomon tightens her grip and swings with a scream. The blade hits and the tip drive into the surface of the cubed metal. Suddenly, the sword begins to bend. The tip slides up a little and down, creating a few sparks and the blade breaks. Everyone's eyes started to widen in shock at what they just saw.

"Well! I didn't even see that one coming!" Tai said jokingly.

The cube continues over Angewomon's head and hits the ground, causing a huge dent as a result. She looks down at the broken sword.

"I can't believe it! I broke the sword!"

"Whoa and here I thought Angewomon would never pull off the impossible!" Kari exclaimed. "I'm definitely not going to doubt her strength again."

"Wow, now it's the Omega Dagger," Tai replied.

"Well, the legend said that whoever broke the sword would be the strongest in the entire digital universe," Shintomon explained.

"Well. Heh. The legend must now be true then," said Angewomon.

"I guess I'm now living legend then," Kari remarked, "Wait, until I tell TK about this!"

Shintomon simply stares at the broken sword with a shocked expression on his face, but he says nothing more.

"I've gotten much stronger because of this accomplishment," said Angewomon, "That Omega Blade was impossibly heavy!"

The angel ultimate goes and punches in the air a few times, in order to pull off a simple demonstration.

"Maybe that's how it was supposed to make you the strongest in the whole digital universe."

"I-I see! If you you've gotten that stronger in your normal form, just think how much stronger you would get if you were to increase your power into your maximum form," Shintomon said, "That's right! That's the ultimate strength!"

"But she's still not stronger than D-Reaper!" said Tai.

"But Taichi, to think otherwise…"

Suddenly, a new voice called out and interrupted their conversation.

"You're wrong!"

They both turned around to see what looked like an Omnimon, but it had gold and black armor instead. Shintomon looked on as if his eyes were about to bulge wide open.

"What the hell! Who is that! He looks like Omnimon!" exclaimed Tai, "Just like our Omnimon!"

"Huh? What?" Angewomon asked.

"Ex-Excuse me but who are you?" asked Shintomon.

"Are you talking to me?" asked the Omnimon, "You'll be really surprised when you find out. You see, I am a Supreme Guardian and one of the higher powers from fifteen generations ago! My name is Gosenzomon."

"Huh! You're the Supreme guardian from fifteen generations ago?" Shintomon frantically asked.

Tai and Kari looked over at each other shrugging their shoulders. Agumon and Angewomon looked on with complete shock.

"You're my ancestor from fifteen generations ago?" asked Shintomon.

"Yes that's right. Though this isn't my original body. I was sealed in here after being wounded in a battle. Long, long time ago, there was an incredibly strong evil force. Although not as strong as the D-Reaper, he sealed me into this body and trapped me in this sword. He did it because he was so terrified of me. That must be why he did it. I'm glad to be finally out!"

Tai looks back over to Kari with smug looks on their faces.

"He doesn't look very strong," Angewomon said.

"I guess so," said Agumon, "Watch this. Pepper Breath!"

He shoots out a fiery blast and it goes flying right past through Tai, Kari and Shintomon. It goes in between and nails Omnimon in the face. He opens his eyes just in time before it hits. He cries out in pain and everyone looked on with disappointment at what they were seeing. Shintomon goes running to his aid.

"Gosenzomon! Are you all right? Hang in there!"

Gonsenzomon slowly opens his eyes, but suddenly jumps back on his feet.

"Dumbass! What the hell did you think you were doing that for! You damn idiot! How could you do something to a weakened higher power such as myself! Don't you have no respect for your elders!"

"He's just another dirty old man," said Tai.

"He's not very strong at all," Agumon remarked.

Gosenzomon wiped away the burnt marks on his face and goes on to explain his story a little further.

"He wasn't scared of my strength. He was afraid of my power."

"Is it a strong power?" Angewomon asked.

Tai and Kari looked over towards each other, then Tai steps forward.

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

Agumon walks over to Tai and whispers something in his ear and Tai's expression turns into that of a devious one. He looks right back over to Gosenzomon.

"Oh well. I'll give you a dirty porno magazine if you don't tell me."

Kari gasps at what he had just heard from her own brother's mouth.

"Tai! What are you thinking! I always knew you were a pervert, but you're going too far!"

"Taichi, what are you saying!" Shintomon asked.

"I don't need books like that when I have god-like eyes! I can just watch them when I'm alone and fixing my armor…"

"Ugh, Gosenzomon. How embarrassing and you're my ancestor?" Shintomon muttered after falling back.

"Okay! How about if I let you touch a real girl's boobs!" Tai exclaimed.

"REALLY!"

"It'd be perfect!"

Gosenzomon looks on with a smile on his face. Kari taps Tai right on his shoulder and Tai turns to face her.

"What are you trying to do, Tai? What's on your perverted mind?"

"Well I was thinking of bringing Sonja here. I was also thinking that he could touch her a little."

"Tai. Davis will kill you if he finds out that his wife was sexually harassed by this old geezer."

"C'mon! It was just a joke. You can take a joke right?"

"I don't know. I'm not so sure if this old guy is telling the truth. He doesn't seem all that special."

"Hey, do you mind if she's a little older, Gosenzomon?" asked Tai.

"As long as she looks good," said Gosenzomon.

"All right! We can use Mimi! You can tell Mimi about the deal," Tai said to Kari.

"You want me to ask Mimi! Have you lost your marbles, Tai! What did you drink when we had our meal!"

"Will you're power be enough for him to defeat D-Reaper?" Tai asked.

"It's not certain, but I think the one named Celesta X has a good chance."

"Just think about it, Kari! She can save the whole digital world - the whole digital universe- if you let him touch Mimi's boobs!"

"But that's prostitution, Tai! Think about it! You want me to ask, right? Even if he saves the universe, Mimi will kill me!"

Tai runs back over to Gosenzomon and slaps his hands with a grin on his face. He returns a slap and grins as well.

"It's settled then!" they both cried out.

"So what is this power?" asked Agumon.

Gesenzomon clears his throat and starts walking away. He stops and turns back to face the group.

"I can use my psychic ability to make a fighter surpass their natural limits. I bet you've never heard of a power like that before."

"Yeah that's a pretty common technique," said Tai.

Gosenzomon goes running up towards Tai and screams at his face.

"What are you talking about! This is past her limits! There's no one around like that!"

"Well, I guess you're right about that."

Gosenzomon looks back and faces Angewomon.

"So you were the one that pulled the sword out, weren't you?"

Angewomon points to herself questioningly and Gosenzomon nods over to her.

"Come with me."

"Right."

"If you were strong enough to pull the sword out and swing it around, I can turn you into the best warrior in the entire digital universe."

Gosenzomon then turns his attention over towards Shintomon in disappointment.

"I was really hoping for a Supreme guardian to release me by pulling out the sword. If it is the end of the digital worlds, I had to rely on a digimon such as you, Angewomon. Ok. Stand right here and try not to move."

Angewomon straightens out. Gosenzomon throws out his arms and yells out in front of him.

"Then let's go defeat the D-Reaper!"

The group watches on as Gosenzomon starts jumping around Imperialdramon and chants some magical verses.

"So how long is this going to take?" asked Tai.

"This should last for five hours and the power-up takes up twenty."

"What!"

"That's way too long!" exclaimed Kari.

"Well I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when this is all done," Agumon said as he went lying down.

"Same here. Wake us up when it's all over," replied Tai.

Kari looks on while watching the two falling deep asleep.

"Aw, man. This isn't my day," Kari said.

"And there's just no point in me falling asleep on this. I have to see this for myself," Shintomon said.

_"Geez! I wonder how the others are handling the training,"_Angewomon thought.

* * *

**Other side of Planet Shin**

"FUSION EVOLVE TO! FUSION EVOLVE TO!"

The two fusion warriors placed their fingers together.

"Alright! That was good. Almost perfect! Now we'll have to see if you can do it for real," Buddamon said, "Match your kis together."

Imperialdramon and War Angemon looked over at each other as they prepare to start the real fusion technique.

_"Am I really able to fuse with TK? Only one way to find out,"_ Imperialdramon said to himself.

"Alright start!"

"Right!"

* * *

**Within the Digital World**

The Tamers all looked on at the portal just head of them. It was the portal back home. They would now either have a choice. Stay to fight or go home.

_"I know it sounds cowardly to withdraw from this fight, but we have families worried. We have to go see them and we'll come back to this battle. Don't worry, Tai. We'll be back before you know it,"_ Takato said in thought.

"Takatomon. We're ready whenever you are?"

"Alright."

* * *

**Earth.**** Shinjuku**

Cymbalmon toyed around with Mimi as he was preparing to have the girl as his next meal. Tambourinemon retained his tight grip around Palmon's head. The plant digimon started to lose consciousness.

"Mimi… I can't breathe… You'll have to help me digivolve…"

"Palmon! I could if I wanted to, but I'm really tangled up at the moment!"

"Swallow her up and put an end to this misery already!" Tambourinemon exclaimed.

"Right!"

"No! You better not eat me! I've got a kid waiting for me! My husband is coming back and he's going to kick your asses!"

"Is that a fact? We'll be sure to tell him where you've gone. Too bad you won't ever get to kiss him ever again! Ha!"

Mimi was starting to lose her cool after what the demon had said. Her teeth clenched and her digivice started going off.

"Digivolve, Palmon!"

With that said, Palmon broke free of Tambourinemon's grip and prepares herself for her next evolution.

"Palmon shinka! Togemon!"

"She digivolved!" Tambourinemon exclaimed. "It's still not enough to beat me. You'll have to digivolve to the next level if you want to stand a better chance!"

"You're wish is my command, lips," Togemon remarked.

Mimi struggled and her chest started emitting a neon green light. Togemon was prepared to digivolve straight to the ultimate-level.

"Togemon chou shinka! Lillymon!"

Lillymon came forth as she prepared herself for the fight of her digital life. Tambourinemon levitated down to face off with the ultimate. Mimi looked on helplessly, while trying to break free of Cymbalmon's grip.

"Go, get her Lillymon! Don't let lip boy smack you around!"

"Wow, that shows how much faith you have in me."

"Let's get started," the demon replied.

Lillymon made her first move and flew out towards Tambourinemon. The demon attempted to throw out a punch, until Lillymon quickly phased out. Tambourinemon was caught off guard and turned to see Lillymon delivering a sidekick to his face. The demon was surprised by the sudden speed increase.

"You go, girl!" Mimi cries out.

"It was I, Mimi. You gave me the strength. Now, my power has increased since the last encounter."

"So, you've managed to gain power from the help of a human?" Tambourinemon muttered.

"That's right. You obviously weren't here when the Tamers took care of those Devas."

"Enlighten me."

"You see. Everytime those Tamers faced a new enemy; they were put through extreme emotion after watching those Devas destroy the city. They used that emotion to gain strength and allowed their digimon to evolve. They developed the will to fight, much like we have."

"I say you're lying! Digimon are not supposed to gain power through the help of humans! They absorb the data of their adversary and use that to their advantage."

"That's partially true, but you've forgotten one minor detail. It takes the will to protect the lives of others. Whether you're fighting for good or evil, you're fighting for the ones you love."

"You tell him, Palmon!" Mimi cries out.

"I protect the life of Mimi and her son. I'll do whatever it takes to protect them from the likes of you!"

Suddenly, an outburst of green light erupts from Mimi's digivice and it starts to envelope Lillymon's body. Mimi was shocked by the turn of events. Lillymon had admitted her love for her partner and now it has given her new strength. Lillymon was gaining the power to digivolve into her mega form.

"What! Her ki is increasing by a foothold!" Tambourinemon exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Cymbalmon cries out.

"Oh, it can!" Mimi muttered. "Digivolve!"

"Lillymon mega shinka!"

Lillymon transforms into a figure with a much sleeker form. A red rose forms over her head and a thorn whip appears in her right hand. She feet gave way to high-heeled boots and her face matured.

"Rosemon!"

"Palmon digivolved to Mega? Wow! I finally did it!'

"Mimi. Gave upon my elegant appearance. I shall vanquish this demon."

**(Rosemon.**** Mega-Level. Data Type. Special Techniques: Thorn Whip & Roses Rapier)**

"She digivolved to mega! I can't believe this! Her ki reading is off the scale!" Tambourinemon exclaimed.

"Now prepared to be purified, demons!"

With that said, Rosemon lashes out her whip and quickly slashes it across Tambourinemon. The demon gazed upon his cheek and watched as a cut forms. Tambourinemon jumps back and gasps in disbelief.

"Uh! This can't be! You cut me! Now, I'm going to do you in, wench!"

_"Tambourinemon!__ Seize you're attack!"_ a voice called out.

"Lord Demon?"

"Who was that!" Mimi exclaimed.

"So, this must be Demon," Rosemon replied. "Why don't you show yourself coward!"

_"Because I have better plans for you precious.__ Tambourinemon. Cymbalmon. Return to me at once. That is an order."_

"We'll, it's been fun while it lasted," Tambourinemon said. "But it's best we split. Cymbalmon!"

"Right!"

With that said, the demons disappeared. Mimi fell but was eventually caught by Rosemon.

"Thanks, Rosemon. Wow, you're so awesome."

"They'll be back. I'll keep my eye out for them."

"We have to let the others know about this."

"Yes."

Looking on top of a canopy, Pikkan gazes down on the duo. He wasn't surprised that a low-level digimon was able to digivolve straight to a mega. He's experienced many warriors before his time pull off such a miraculous maneuver.

_"So the time has come. The true enemy is moving into the real world. Demon, what are you planning?"_

* * *

**Digital Universe.**** Planet Shin**

"FUSION EVOLVE! FUSION EVOLVE!"

The warriors are standing a good distance away from each other and attempt to match each other's kis together. Buddamon watches with his arms crossed as the wind they generate blows lightly around him. Electricity was running through the floor around Imperialdramon and War Angemon's feet. War Angemon's start to flow from the self-produced wind.

"Daisuke. Take your ki down a bit."

"This is difficult. This should be right."

"Good! Your kis are about the same. Now, start the fusion!"

Imperialdramon looks right over to War Angemon, while nodding to each other. They then look straight ahead and hold their arms out to either side.

"FUSION…"

War Angemon holds out his arms with his fingers clenched into tight fists, while Imperialdramon holds his arms out with her fingers extended. Buddamon immediately notices, but the two continue on.

"EVOLVE TO!"

War Angemon starts glowing a golden light while Imperialdramon was glowing a metallic blue. The whole area quickly is bathed in a bright gold and blue light. Since they were isolated on the planet, none of the others were able to detect their kis.

The two figures of the two warriors are now nothing but forms of light as they crossed each other each and joined.

"Incredible!"

After one more bright flash of light, the ultimate fusion is finally completed. Buddamon gasps as he is somewhat thrown back. The area starts to return to normal. He looks forward and is in shock at what he was seeing. Standing before him stood a tall warrior with a pair of golden boots, white battle armor, a golden vest with blue outlining, golden battle gloves, a battle helmet that had crowned silts pointing straight up, and their hair was a fine mixture of blue and gold. The face was dragon-like with emerald green eyes.

Buddamon was floored and doesn't know what to think of what he was seeing.

"So this is the ultimate fusion that will be able to take down the D-Reaper?"

The fusion goes and does a few stretches and examines their body for a moment.

"It doesn't look that strong, but I guess it has to be, right?"

The fused warrior looks around and examines his body with a smirk forming across his face.

"Not a bad improvement, but could a little more on our body. Perfect armor. I also like the hair," the fusion replied with a mixture of both TK's and Davis' voices.

"Excellent work. You have perfected the fusion technique. Others would have probably quit by the time they reach halfway through the training. But you two have taken this pretty seriously. I like that. All right, now its time to defuse."

"What!"

"What are you waiting for? Hurry and change back to normal!"

"Um, how do I do that?"

"What?"

Buddamon then just quickly remembered the flaws of the new fusion technique. He corrects himself by clearing his throat.

"Well then, I guess we wait for thirty minutes then. But I still find it strange. You're not Daisuke or Takeru."

The fusion looks around themselves and then looks over their body. They turn to face Buddamon with a smirk.

"Do you even have a name?"

"Yeah, we're Daikeru. But you can call us none other than War Dramon."

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you would choose War Dramon. But Daikeru? I'd never expect a real name like that. Oh well, people are critics these days."

Soon the thirty-minute limit was beginning to expire; Buddamon sits up from his meditation and goes walking over towards War Dramon.

"You're thirty minutes are almost up."

Suddenly, War Dramon was beginning to glow white and his body was starting to separate apart. This was enough to send Buddamon flying back and in another flash of light, the being was quickly split into War Angemon and Imperialdramon.

"Daisuke! Takeru!"

The two warriors were puzzled over the surprising results from the fusion.

"Did we do it?" asked Imperialdramon.

"I really don't know…"

"So how's it like to fuse? Did it feel cool?"

They turned to face Buddamon with confused looks on their faces. They had no idea over what he was talking about. It was obvious that the fusion also made them forget about what just happened.

"Don't you even remember anything?"

They both nodded, which brought relief to Buddamon. He thought that they would forget on how to perform the fusion dance.

"But you really can do it! Now there is a ray of hope. Now, we have to try it again. This time, you will use the form to attack the D-Reaper."

The warriors nodded as they stood several feet apart from each other. Buddamon stands a new feet away as they formed a triangle.

"Ok. Begin!"

The two quickly start the fusion dance.

"FUSION EVOLVE TO!"

Buddamon looks on as a ball of light started to form around them with streaks of gold and pink auras surrounding it. He is thrown back by its force but is able to continue to look on, nonetheless.

"That was perfect! You did it!"

War Dramon's fist goes swiping into the air. They slide their legs around the floor. The figure stood straight up and War Dramon gets into a fighting pose with a smirk on his face.

"Now we have a warrior that can defeat the D-Reaper!" exclaimed Buddamon.

Then another bright light exploded over Buddamon's domain and quickly fades away. Buddamon then looks ahead to see War Dramon holding out his fists into a cupped hand posture.

"I can't believe the storm of ki that I am sensing! They did it! They have succeeded! All right! You got it right this time! But in another thirty minutes, we're going to try it while ascending to your next levels!"

War Dramon laughs and waves his finger over towards Buddamon, who had a questioning look on his face.

"Don't you think that you're underestimating me?"

"What!"

"I'm perfectly able to defeat the D-Reaper just the way that I am."

War Dramon stretches backwards and does a backward handstand. Then he stood upright and went bending backwards while popping his back.

"What? You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know a single thing and you really don't know how strong D-Reaper really is. Now matter how strong you think you are, you still don't stand a chance against the D-Reaper!"

War Dramon quickly sits up and then faces Buddamon by pointing his finger at him.

"Fine, I'll show you! D-Reaper's dead body that is!"

"Huh!"

War Dramon slowly began to levitate into the air, and Buddmaon quickly runs over to stop them.

"Get back here, Taisuke… Er Daikeru!"

"There she is. She's not far. I'll have plenty of time to pound her around, get back here, and enjoy my glory. Buddamon form us a portal back into the digital world."

"Which one?"

"Well duh! The new one! The one that D-Reaper is currently taking a part!"

"All right. Here goes nothing. Portal open!"

With that said, a portal started to open it and it would lead them straight into the new digital world. War Dramon took advantage and flies off through the portal. They set off to locate the D-Reaper and give it a good pounding for the next thirty minutes. A confident grin forms across their face and their left fist outstretched into a fist.

"That fool! If they're killed now, that will be the end of everything! But they sure do have a lot of self-confidence. On second thought, this might be worth while to watch."

Buddmaon holds out his hand and an orb forms in his extended palm. He now plans on watching the progress of War Dramon.

_"Please don't get yourselves killed. You're our last hope."_

* * *

**Other side of the Digital Universe.**** Planet Shin.**

Tai and Agumon were sleeping peacefully underneath a tall tree as a butterfly landed on Agumon's nose. Agumon tweaks his nose and then sneezes to wake both him and Tai up. They woke up drowsily and looked up to see Shintomon and Kari looking over the. Tai goes and stretched with a yawn.

"Good morning, Taichi," said Shintomon.

"Shintomon?"

Tai sits up and then looks around with a smirk on his face.

"So, has he finished powering up Angewomon already?"

Shintomon points over towards an unhappy Angewomon as a ever-insane Gosenzomon goes dancing around her. The angel ultimate was blushing from out of embarrassment. She went from being a sword swinger to a garden gnome for an insane old digimon.

"Huh!"

"It's only been two freaking hours since he started," Kari replied, "Since that ceremony takes five hours, she's still got three more hours to contend with."

Tai smiles and then looks right over towards Angewomon.

"Hey, Angewomon! Just hang in there!"

"I wasn't really expecting that as an act of encouragement. I wasn't expecting this take very long. I wish I was already fully powered right about now! It really annoys me to have a guy dancing around me for no apparent reason."

* * *

**Elsewhere within the Digital World**

Takato and the Tamers were looking on towards the portal, where it would lead them back home. Each of the children was making a very hard decision. They would either stay to fight against the D-Reaper, or go back to the real world. But Takato obviously wanted to go back to let his parents know what is actually going on and would then return back into the battle.

"I know this is a hard decision to make, especially at a time like this. But I think we should be going back home. But we'll return back to the digital world to help the others," said Takato.

"Whatever you decide is the best choice, Takato," said Jeri.

"Yeah. We're with you, Takatomon."

Takato slowly starts making his way towards the vortex and places his hand right through it. A sigh of relief comes across his face and he turns to face the others.

"It's cool. We can go through."

"But I wonder how long it will stay open. Tai told us that it would stay open for another hour. However, there's always the gateway portal through Guilmon's house. We can just wait for a couple of hours until then," Henry said.

"Good idea, Henry. But for your sake, lets hope that it really does open again," replied Rika.

"I'm not wasting any time."

As soon as he said that, Takato goes passing through the portal with Guilmon following behind him. Rika and Renamon followed next, and next were Kazu and Guardromon. Then Ryo and Cyberdramon.

"Um, you're Ken right?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Well, can it wait until we get you guys home?"

"Sure."

"Um, you first?" Kenta asked to Sonja.

"Uh, I guess. Just can't leave Davis, here. But this is for the best."

Sonja went entering through the vortex next, followed by Jeri and Leomon. Ken turns around to face Kenta.

"C'mon, Kenta! We have to go…"

But just as he was about to finish to what he was going to say, something came popping out from Kenta's shirt pocket. It looked like a D-Ark, and in fact, it was a D-Ark. Kenta was even more shocked when he saw Marine Angemon coming out of his pocket. A smile forms across Kenta's face.

"No way! I'm a partner to a mega! I'm partner to a mega!"

Ken and Wormmon looked over at each other with widened eyes as if they were about to say something, but decided to move on through the portal. Kenta and his newly found partner, Marine Angemon, was next to entering through the portal. Following them next was Henry and Terriermon, along with them Suzie and Lopmon.

But little did they realize, something red was crawling over from behind them. It was also glowing a dark, purplish misty color while humming. It was a fraction of the chaos mass. The chaos also managed to enter the portal before it closed up.

As everyone entered through the portal, they quickly found themselves back to where they started.

"We're back home. I can't believe it," Takato said ash he looked around to find out that they were back within Guilmon's bunker home.

"So, looks like we're going to have to go back home and let our families know of what is going on?" asked Henry.

"You're right. Our families have every right to know. But I'm afraid that my parents will flip out if I were to tell them that we are to go back to the digital world," replied Takato.

"Don't worry. Your not the only one," Rika said, "My mom will cry herself to death if I told her everything."

"But in a way, she has every right to be. The thought of her losing you would devastate her," said Renamon.

"Well, lets stop this chattering and head on back to our homes. Its getting pretty late out here," Henry said.

"Hey guys! Look! I'm a partner to a mega," Kenta exclaimed while holding onto his newly achieved D-Ark and Marine Angemon sitting on his shoulder.

Everyone looked on with shocked looks on their faces. Rika almost wanted to burst out laughing, but then realized that Kenta's partner was a mega, despite its tiny stature.

"Hey where's Cyberdramon!" Ryo called out, "I can't find him anywhere!"

"I'm down here, Ryo," a voice called out.

Ryo looked down to see a small, gray dragon-like creature with a tiny honr on his snout.

"Who are you!"

"Ryo! Don't you remember me? I was Cyberdramon. This is just my rookie-form. I'm Monodramon."

_"Maybe it's just me but I could have sworn to seen a boy like Ryo before,"_ Ken thought. _"Or are my eyes deceiving me?"_

Lopmon goes walking outside and gasps when she saw a large city right before his very own eyes.

"Is this the human realm?" Lopmon asked.

"This is home. Finally we're home! Now we get to see daddy!" Suzie cries out with excitement.

"Ken, since we're the only elders around here. I think its best we get these children home as soon as possible," Sonja said, "I'll take Takato, Rika, Henry and Suzie."

"Ok. I'll take Kazu, Kenta and Ryo…"

"You don't got to worry about me. I'll just walk myself home," Ryo replied, "I'll see ya'll later."

As soon as he said that, Ryo goes walking off with Monodramon at his side. Sonja and Rika looked on by making disgusted looks on their faces.

"Ugh, just as conceited as ever. Are sure he can find his way home?" Sonja pondered.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Then again, he's always been the arrogant type," said Rika.

"You want to see where Ryo is heading?" Wormmon asked.

"First, let's see to it that Kazu and Kenta get home, then we'll investigate a little more on Ryo. I need to know if this was the same boy who accompanied me through my first adventure in the Digital World years ago."

"Funny. I'm getting that same feeling too," Wormmon replied.

"This an issue that's been consuming me since. I have to know, Wormmon."

Ken and Wormmon accompanied Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and Marineangemon towards their respective homes. After that, Ken planned on starting his investigation on the mysterious boy named Ryo.

"C'mon, guys. We better go. There's no point in jus stand here all night," Takato said, "Guilmon. I'll see you in the morning. Night, buddy."

"Night, Takatomon. I'll keep an eye on the portal door. Don't you worry!"

"Thanks. All right, guys. Let's get going."

As soon as they went walking out from the park and back to their homes, Guilmon walks back inside of his bunker home. Little did they realize, that the piece of the chaos mass was sitting in a nearby bush and it slowly starts crawling out. The chaos of the D-Reaper has followed them into the real world. Now, not only did the others have to face the D-Reaper being itself, but the Tamers must also prepare for the unexpected.

* * *

**Back within the Digital World**

Just within the background, there were small explosions popping up all over a nearby city before one large final one. D-Reaper flies out from the largest one giggling to herself. She sits in the sky while looking down at the devastated city with a nod of approval. She looks down below and sees a pair of Whamon trying to get away.

"You can't get away from me!"

She quickly drops down and runs down across the water in between the two Whamon. She stops right after she gets ahead of both Whamon, turns around and starts running again. She then plows right through one of Whamons and watches it explode into data. D-Reaper quickly absorbs its data and then looks on towards the other one.

But just as she was about to make her move, there was a sudden quick light and a strange noise, and a hole appears right in the center of D-Reaper's stomach. She looks down at it and through the hole she sees nothing. D-Reaper starts to get angry.

Then she turns to see War Dramon on top of the other Whamon, with their arms crossed.

"Hm. You're pretty tough. That was just my way of saying hello. I didn't think it'd hurt you too much."

D-Reaper slowly rises to the level as War Dramon was, but she doesn't move any closer to the now sinking Whamon.

"Who are you!"

"Hmph. You're going to die here, so why would I waste my time telling you?

"Die!"

War Dramon laughed at D-Reaper and quickly gets into a fighting pose.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to waste my time here talking to you, runt. I'm just here to clean you up!"

"You…"

"Here I go!"

Kid Rock "Cocky" plays

War Dramon leaps forward and a dent appears in D-Reaper's stomach without War Dramon's own fist even making any kind of contact with the D-Reaper. War Dramon began throwing more punches, but none of them seem to really make contact, but they simply leave dents all over D-Reaper. War Dramon throws a flurry of punches, making a trail up from the bottom of his stomach to the top before War Dramon phases out and reappears right above to the left of D-Reaper's head. They knee D-Reaper hard in the face and D-Reaper goes flying back into a nearby ship.

War Dramon throws a ki blast right after her and the ship explodes, but D-Reaper flies straight up from the explosion with an orange ball surrounding her. War Dramon appears right next to him and flies up alongside of him, reaching into the ball. They grab D-Reaper by her ponytails and began spinning her around. After several rotations, the orange ball around D-Reaper fades away and War Dramon throws him. War Dramon wastes no time as they throw a ki blast in their still-outstretched arms and throw it at D-Reaper, who lies embedded in the ground nearby.

There was a sudden flash of light and a large explosion within the next few moments. War Dramon looks on with a grin across their face.

"Heh. She wasn't so powerful. D-Reaper was a waste of my time. Oh well, nothing I can do now."

The bottom half of D-Reaper goes flying up towards War Dramon. The upper half was completely gone and this caused War Dramon to look on with a shocked look on their face.

"What!"

War Dramon watches in shock as a large, red sphere rises up from the point at about D-Reaper's waist where everything had been cut off. From the sphere emerge two arms, the upper portion of the school skirt and D-Reaper's head. D-Reaper throws out her limbs and screams angrily.

"What the! She's still alive! But how!"

"You called me a runt, didn't you! Now you've pissed me off!"

As soon as she said that, there was steam pouring out from her ears.

"So, what the hell are you going to do about it, bitch?"

"Kill you."

D-Reaper glares at War Dramon and quickly phases out and reappears in front of War Dramon. War Dramon barely is able to dodge each punch being thrown at him. They then quickly yell out.

"You're too slow!"

D-Reaper throws yet another punch, but this time around, it goes and connects with War Dramon's face. War Dramon screams out and goes plummeting down into the ground.

"Im-Impossible! I thought I'd killed her! Was she just doing that to read my movements!" pondered War Dramon.

D-Reaper quickly phases out from her spot in the sky, reappears right above War Dramon and hits them again. From there, she began beating upon War Dramon as they both fall towards the ocean nearby. They plunge below the water, sending out large waves as D-Reaper continues to pummel away War Dramon.

Finally, D-Reaper picks War Dramon up, who was bruised and battered, and hits them one last time with a head butt. War Dramon screams as he went flying back and lands into a nearby concrete wall just near the dock of the oceans. D-Reaper forms a ki blast in between her hands.

"You die."

Suddenly, there is a loud booming noise and the water throws D-Reaper out of course. She turns around to see a ship full of Tankmon and Mekanorimon. A Kokatrimon stood with a megaphone in his hand as he goes calling out to D-Reaper.

"D-Reaper, as long as this defense survives, we won't let you destroy another city! Open fire!"

"No! Don't! You can't beat her! Go and run!" War Dramon calls out.

But the digimon military remained at their spots. They were unleashing a barrage on D-Reaper that basically creates a continuous fireball around her. With a yellow ki shield surrounding her, D-Reaper slowly rises out of the explosion, with her arms crossed in a sitting position.

"No! Impossible! It's still alive!" exclaimed a Tankmon.

D-Reaper glares over at the entire digimon army.

"All of you…"

"No! Stop!"

"…shall die!"

As soon as she said that, a large explosion erupts around her and began expanding out across the entire area. The military stood defenseless against the barrier and watched as their ships were demolished and the army was quickly deleted as a result. War Dramon screams as the explosion reaches him.

When it was all said and done, an enormous crater sits besides the city. D-Reaper throws her fists into the air and celebrates in victory.

"Yeah! Now I'm going to kill some more!"

* * *

**Other side of Digital Universe.**** Planet Shin**

Buddamon stood by with a calm look on his face and his arms were crossed. He turned to see the vortex opening up and War Dramon returning back. War Dramon was bloody and beaten.

"Welcome back, Daikeru."

War Dramon turns his back on him and began to laugh weakly. Buddmaon takes notice of this and has a rather disappointed look on his face.

"He wiped the floor with me…"

"I warned you! Now then, you're fight with D-Reaper isn't until tomorrow. You're going to keep training until then."

Buddamon walks right over towards War Dramon and points at him.

"It will be more affective to get you as strong as possible before you fuse. Got it, Daikeru?"

War Dramon hangs his head down and sighs in disbelief.

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

Jeri had arrived home, but was wondering why her father was there. She snuck Leomon in and placed a ever so tired Calumon on her bed.

"Leomon? You think the others will defeat the D-Reaper?"

"I don't know. This is perhaps one of the most hardest battles that we have ever had to contend with."

"Poor Calumon. He's still exhausted from releasing that light."

"But I doubt the Sovereign's army will be able to defeat the chaos mass."

"You think that Omega X will stop the chaos?"

"I don't know. I haven't been involved in battle yet. Tai better watch himself and not under estimate this new foe."

"Enough of worrying. For some reason, my father isn't home. He's probably out looking for me since I haven't been home. Let's just take it easy until then."

Elsewhere, Takato and Guilmon were standing by at a local train station. After being dropped off by Sonja, Takato decided to take this chance to get some sleep before getting onto his train. Just then, Guilmon woke up Takato by shaking his shoulders.

"Takatomon! You have to take a look at this! Its on the TV!"

"What is it, Guilmon?"

Takato rubs his eyes and then looks out on the television. What he was seeing was a very frightening scene. His eyes widen and mouth gaped open.

"Crap! It followed us!"

The chaos was shown on the television, as it was as large as the central part of West Shinjuku itself. Takato and Guilmon stared at the television with anticipation.

_"The chaos followed us home! I can't beleive this! Not only do we have to deal with the D-Reaper in the digital world but also in our own world too!"_

Elsewhere, Demon was watching the turn of events from inside his dark chamber. Tambourinemon and Cymbalmon kneeled before their lord. The demon lord stood before his altar and forms an orb on his palm.

"How convenient. Just as I expected, the D-Reaper chaos mass has moved into the real world."

"Shouldn't we relocate ourselves to a new refuge, my lord?" Cymbalmon asked.

"No. We are fine as long as I maintain this barrier around this chamber. I could use this D-Reaper mass to my advantage. I want you two to scope the area where the mass has spread."

"Yes, sire!"

"It's only a matter of time before I clench this world into my hands. Any normal digimon would fear this chaos mass, but I embrace it. Magimon was fortunate to have allowed me to carry on where he left off. However, the difference between him and I is that I will not fail. Rest easy, my children. You only have a short period of time to enjoy yourselves. I promise you that chaos has arrived."

Is this a sign of what the apocalypse coming forth for the digital and real worlds? What is Demon planning and why does he embrace the chaos as a friend? Will War Dramon get enough training to stop the D-Reaper being? But can the Tamers prepare themselves for the chaos that has somehow leaked into their own world?

**(Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays)**

**(Preview)**

Takato: The D-Reaper mass has arrived in the real world!

Rika: Just what are we going to do?

Demon: I shall corrupt this chaos mass to my liking. Those children are in for a surprise.

Izzy: The city is being engulfed! I've never seen anything like this!

Mummymon: D-Reaper! At last, we meet!

D-Reaper: Are you a friend?

Mummymon: Yes! _Unfortunately for you, I'm you're end!_

Demon: I see that there are two separate D-Reaper entities. I'll allow the childish one to continue it's way with the digital world, but the mass is my property. I summon forth a Reaper army of which the likes you've never seen!

D-Reaper: No! What's happening to me! Argh!

Mummymon: What the hell is going on!

D-Reaper: RAA!

Tai: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode thirty!

**The New Weapon to Save the Worlds, Mummymon! Demon's Revelation: The True D-Reaper has Awakened!**

Tai: Don't you miss it!

* * *

SSJ4T: Nothing much to say here but to stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm tired and leaving you with this: Peace out!

(Update 4/28/05: Few edit changes)


	11. The New Weapon to Save the Worlds, Mummy...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, Cymbalmon and Tambourinemon. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Hey, readers! You've just tuned in to the next chapter of the D-Reaper Saga! We hope you're enjoying the series. By the way, I want to point out something to Alan Wilkinson. I've corrected those errors. The problem has been solved. 

Max: So, we're ready for the next chapter already? You're really churning up these fics! 

SSJ4T: I've had to deal with a fucking exam, not to mention loads of homework. I've had to breeze through them. Now, I can actually use my free time to get more fics up. Anyway, that's enough of my bitching. I hate to bitch, but I just had to get that out. 

Max: Yeah, that's so unlike you. 

SSJ4T: Yeah, well here's the fic! Enjoy, the chapter! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The New Weapon to Save the Worlds, Mummymon?! Demon's Revelation: The True D-Reaper has Awakened!**

**Digital World.**

_The D-Reaper has taken out nearly 80 percent of the entire Digital World. Many cities have been destroyed and digimon have been deleted as a result of the D-Reaper's relentless attacks. The many digimon resistant armies have given up as a result and the D-Reaper's path of destruction continues. However, its not only the D-Reaper being itself that is taking upon itself by destroying the digital world. _

The other entity of the D-Reaper, known as the chaos, has been spreading quickly. Even the Sovereign's armies have been defeated despite their attempts. The four Sovereigns find a way to seal themselves and hide from the grasp of the D-Reaper. 

Now it is up to the digital fusion warriors to defeat this new foe. But not only are the digital worlds in danger, but also that of the real world. The chaos has managed to leak into the human realm and is now spreading like wildfire. While the others are training to stop the D-Reaper being in the digital world, the Tamers have to stand up and find a way to stop the chaos that spreads their precious world. Can they win and bring an end to the terror known as the D-Reaper. Only time will tell and the fates of three worlds are at stake… 

However, there is also still hope for the remaining digimon population within the new digital world, because out from the other digital world, Mummymon has now stepped up to the plate and has taken stand against the evil D-Reaper. Can the fate of the two worlds rest on the shoulders of this bandaged hero. He stood up against Virus, but can he face the D-Reaper himself?! Again, only time will tell. 

Mummymon looks out to his cheering fans and one of the four guardians help him by opening up a portal vortex that would lead him into the other digital world. Mummymon turns to face his fellow digimon and gives them a peace sign. 

As soon as he did that, Mummymon takes off into the vortex and it quickly closes, leaving the digimon to wonder if they would ever see Mummymon again. 

Mummymon quickly finds himself within the desert landscape of the other digital world. He covers his face as dust goes blowing right by and almost sends him flying back. 

_"I can't turn back now! I've got digimon that are relying on me in the other world. I can't allow the D-Reaper to finish off every digital life form here and then move on into our world. This is my chance to redeem myself._

With that said, he goes and pulls out his radar scanner and gets a huge reading of a large ki from the northern side. He goes and heads out towards the northern section of the digital world, where he could possibly find the D-Reaper. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Outside the Digital Universe. Buddamon's Domain**

Davis and TK were looking out towards the skies with awed look on their faces. They turned to see their digimon taking a tour around the landscape and admiring its beauty. 

"Davis…" 

"Yeah?" 

"I really miss my brother. It's been almost two days since he passed on after giving up us life to save ours. Do you really think he did it not just to protect me, but everyone else?" 

"Of course. Your brother really cares for you, dude. I know if my brother could do that, I would have been heartbroken. Besides, there was nothing you could have done." 

"Nothing I could have done?" 

"You were no match against the D-Reaper around that time. But now that we're receiving this training from Buddamon, I have no doubt that we will able to reach our maximum power while being in our War Dramon form. I must say that form was really strong. But it still wasn't enough to defeat the D-Reaper." 

"As long as he both have our minds and hearts together, we can use that to our advantage and bring the best out of us. Who would have ever thought that fusion warriors could merge together?" 

"Beats me. You got me there." 

"You think Takato and the others will be fine? From what Buddamon said, they just arrived home." 

"Even if the chaos mass arrived in their world, they should be able to resist it. After all, from what I heard, three of the Tamers are able to merge with their digimon. It's kind of like digital fusion if you think about. Takato and Guilmon can merge to become Gallantmon." 

"Just as Henry can merge with Terriermon to become Mega Gargomon." 

"And the same with Rika merging with Renamon to become Sakuyamon. With those combined powers, they have enough to fight off against the chaos mass. But in case they are in trouble, they always have Dinobeemon and Sonja to aid them." 

"And if we manage to beat this D-Reaper being, we can head on back home and lend them a hand. But one thing we have to remember." 

"What?" 

"Not to underestimate our enemy." 

"That's a good point, especially a corrupted deletion program gone wrong." 

Just as they were talking to one another, Buddamon comes walking towards them and puts his hands on both TK and Davis. 

"And it's up to us to stop the D-Reaper," said TK, "And to avenge my brother's passing." 

"Let's kick some ass." 

Just after that say that, they felt energy entering through their bodies and looked up to see Buddamon's hands glowing. They were quickly healed as Buddamon speaks up. 

"We must continue the training. There is no time to waste." 

"Right!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku.**

Just within the Nonaka residence, the family was watching the news on television while hearing about the reports of a red, blob mass infesting the city of Shinjuku. 

_"Ever since last night, this mysterious red, blob mass has appeared and the source of where it came from is still under investigation. All street ways and access within the city have been shut off as a result of this. We will have more on this situation when we come back."_

"This is terrible. One day, it's all peace and quiet, but now all of this. How could it have followed us here?" Rika said. 

"I don't know, Rika. But there's something obviously wrong. There's no way it could have been here when we had left, because the seal to the D-Reaper wasn't opened until we faced both Dark Magimon and King Devimon in the spaceship." 

Mrs. Nonaka hung up the phone while having a sad look on her face. 

"Nothing. I can't even make any calls. The phones are pretty much dead." 

"Your not making calls for that photo shot today are you, dear? You must relax." 

"I guess you're right." 

But then, Mrs. Nonaka looks over to Rika and Renamon as a smile forms across her face. 

"All that matters is that we are together like a family again." 

_"Wow, mom has really changed for the better. I'm surprised that she wasn't scared when I introduced her to Renamon today. I have a weird feeling being with my family, but I rather have that than let the D-Reaper take it all away. Goggle head, I wonder how you're holding up over at the train station."_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Odaiba.**

Cody was watching the same news footage that involved the D-Reaper mass in Shinjuku. He could not believe his eyes on what was transpiring. It was almost like watching the Ghostbusters movie, only this time the threat was real. 

"Cody, tell me why this reminds me so much of the Ghostbusters movie?" 

"That's because is isn't. I don't see no Statepuff Marshmallow Man. This is serious, Armadillomon! Our friends are in the middle of this. Plus, I don't have enough money to hitch a bus to Shinjuku." 

"You always have me as transportation." 

"But to risk you getting exposed to the public? After what those Devas did, I can't let you do that." 

"So, are you just going to let your friends down, Cody? They might need us after all." 

Cody thought through this for a moment. It was a hard choice. Should he risk using Ankylomon to transport him to Shinjuku and risk being caught by the public's eye? They would get pretty suspicious for a large monster walking over towards a D-Reaper infested city. 

"I'm against it, but I can't argue with you. All right, let's go, but we have to keep on the low profile. Got it?" 

"Got it. Let's make sure to pack up some food. I'll get pretty hungry on that long trip." 

"All right then, deal." 

"Now with that settled, Shinjuku here we come!" 

************************************************************************************* 

**Shinjuku**

Back at Shinjuku there was a small martial arts training shrine where Henry's family viewed the television. They were concerned and had to hear any updates on the red chaos mass that has mysteriously appeared within the city of Shinjuku. The shrine that they were residing at the moment belonged to Henry's sensei. 

Outside the shrine, there were several black vans all lined up together. Inside were the Hypnos crew and the Monster Maker team. Since the twin towers of the Hypnos buildings were engulfed by the red mass of the D-Reaper, they figured that this would be a chance to further investigate the situation. 

Yamaki and the crew were setting up equipment in order to monitor the progress of the D-Reaper. Mr. Wong and Izzy were outside and looking out towards the city. Mr. Wong was now calling his son by phone, letting him know that the situation was dangerous and that he needed to stay at sensei's. 

"…Right. I understand. So, I better let you guys handle this situation. All right. Bye." 

Henry hung up the phone and was upset that he wasn't able to do anything to stop the chaos mass. 

_"If only I can bio-merge with Terriermon, then we can do something other than just sitting here. If only the others could have gone with us."_

Standing on top of a cathedral roof, Tambourinemon looked on like a bat stalking its prey. A grin forms across his face. He flies off into the distance to report to Demon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Outside of Shinjuku, there was a train that was making its way. Inside of the train was none other than Takato and Guilmon. 

"I can't believe it. The chaos followed us home and we were unable to detect its presence. Guilmon, what are we going to do?" 

The goggle-wearing boy looked over and saw his digimon partner falling asleep on his side. Takato smirked and then looked out the window while thinking about everything that the sovereigns had said about the D-Reaper and everything Shibumi was explaining. 

_"I might be data, but Guilmon is my best friend. We worked together against Beelzebumon and Zhuqiaomon back in the digital world. There's nothing that's going to stop us in order to defeat the D-Reaper. Hopefully Tai and the others are handling the training well. Now we have the D-Reaper trying to destroy two worlds at once. But I have a feeling that this is just the tip of the iceberg. We still haven't seen the limits of the D-Reaper's power."_

Little did the duo realize that a large figure dressed in a cloak was watching them. The cloaked figure revealed himself to be Cymbalmon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back within the city, but outside of the central section where the chaos mass was growing, Sonja and Ken had just met up with Mimi and Yolei. Sonja had explained everything to Mimi about the sacrifice that Matt made against the D-Reaper. 

After overhearing that Sonja had told her, Mimi sat there with a rather saddened look and held a tight grip on her skirt. 

"I'm really sorry, Mimi. But what he did was heroic. He did something for that first time that didn't concern just for himself. He did it to save you and Dimitri. Don't forget that he loves you," Sonja assured her. 

"I… can't believe he's gone," Mimi managed to choke out. "He's gone…" 

"That's why once the others get out of training, we're going to send the D-Reaper packing to the primordial ooze to which it came from," ken said, "You can rest assure that." 

"Ken? So the others are still in the digital world?" Yolei asked. 

"Yes. The Tamers returned back with us. However, we had no idea that the chaos of the D-Reaper had followed us here. The essence of that single being is now spreading like wildfire. I have a bad feeling that the army the Sovereign's created was defeated. I really don't think we stand a chance unless I do something… I'm the only true fusion warrior…" 

"Ken! No! You know that you're not strong enough," Sonja said, "Your just throwing your own life away if you attempt to stop the chaos mass. Remember, if you happen to touch it, it will delete you." 

"She's right. Just stay here until we can come up with a plan of action," said Yolei, "In fact, after what you told us, those three Tamers were able to merge with their digimon. I think we should be able to rely on them." 

"Gallantmon. Sakuyamon. Mega Gargomon. Let me tell you from what I've read from their kis," said Wormmon, "They have the potential to become just as strong as Omega X and Metalla X have already become." 

"Which is pretty powerful," replied Hawkmon. "We could use more super soldiers." 

"None of us are that powerful," Palmon said, "Those Tamers have really powerful digimon, even as rookies. We all should step aside and let them handle this." 

"No. You were able to digivolve into mega, Palmon! We will need Rosemon for this," Yolei stated. "Although, you're digivolution was pretty unexpected." 

"It was all because of Mimi. Thank you. Anyway, not only do we have to keep an eye on this jello mass, but we have to look out for those demons. It seems Demon is on our case lately." 

"I agree, Palmon. We fought that minion two days and we were sweeped aside as if we were pesky insects," Hawkmon stated. 

"Then I was able to digivolve into Rosemon and I inflicted some damage on that creep. Hey, what about that Pikkan guy!" 

"Should we even trust him?" Yolei pondered. "After all, he did rescue you guys from getting deleted by those creeps. I still say he's an untrustworthy fellow." 

"Whatever you want to believe," Ken replied. "I have yet to see this Pikkan and these demons. As far as the Tamers are concerned, we're always there to lend them a hand. Remember, our own digital world is in danger of being deleted." 

_"Oh Matt. I can't believe you're gone. You've really done something to save us. But how can I live on without you? Am I to tell our own child about this? It looks like time has repeated itself. Dimitri from the future was unable to grow up with his father, and now our Dimitri will be unable to grow up with his father. Matt, don't forget, that I love you. I will always remember you as a heroic warrior of friendship… may friendship continue to burn through your heart… where ever you are."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Abandoned Warehouse. East Shinjuku**

The demons found their way back to their hideout to report to Demon. The demon lord sat on his throne while observing the entire city through his orb. 

"What have you found out?" Demon asked. 

"We've learned that some of those children had left the alternate digital world and it looks like we have a heavy load to deal with," Cymbalmon replied. "I spotted a boy with a Guilmon." 

"A boy with a Guilmon? Hmmm, this must be the one with the digimon who nearly destroyed the digital world with his sheer power alone." 

"Come again?" 

"When I visited the alternate world, I felt a sheer power increase coming from one digimon alone. I learned that this Guilmon had dark digivolved into Megidramon. As Megidramon, he would have destroyed the digital world if he was unable to contain his beastly power." 

"So, we're basically dealing with a ticking time bomb?" Tambourinemon asked. 

"In a way, we are. Which is why I will take the liberty to confront these two. The rest are left to you." 

"Yes, sire." 

Demon examined his orb and watched the D-Reaper mass growing by the mass. He waved a hand over it and got a view of the Hypnos team investigating the blob mass. 

"Those fools have no idea what they're dealing with. This is only the tip of the iceberg." 

"What do you have in plan, my lord?" Cymbalmon asked. 

"I've recruited two bounty hunters to find the other D-Reaper entity in the digital world and to find a way to release her dark power. It seems that her current form has suppressed all the evil within it's core. Once they find a way to crack that core, then the evil will be released and I will use my power to corrupt the mass." 

"But why do you need bounty hunters to crack her core? You're already ready to corrupt the D-Reaper mass itself." 

"It's simple, Tambourinemon. In order for this to work with perfection, I will need to have the other D-Reaper corrupted with evil at about the same moment I need to corrupt the mass itself. If I were to fail to do so, the plan will not come into effect. The two entities must be corrupted with evil." 

"I see. Yes, it makes sense, my lord," Tambourinemon replied. 

"I'm glad you finally see it my way. Now, we must wait and see when those fools will actually find the other entity. Everything must go according to plan." 

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, the little virus rookie was lurking through the alleys of the city. Impmon looks through and notices that the ever-so busy streets were quiet. He really had no idea of what was going on. 

_"Well. I'm back… home. It's the human hellhole. So did I just come back here to get abused by humans all over again? My life sucks. Lets just say that now."_

Impmon turns around and notices a so familiar house. He goes walking over towards it and climbs up over the fence. He took around and noticed that the family dog wasn't around at the moment. 

"Nobody is home? I wonder where they went? Probably to the candy store." 

Impmon grabs the doorknob to the backdoor and was surprised to realize that it was open. He goes walking inside and walked towards the living room. He flops himself onto the couch and uses the remote to flip through channels on his television. 

"Ech. No wrestling on? No Gundam? No Dragonball? No Cowboy Bebop? No South Park? Nothing on. Informericals suck! Boring. I better get out of here, before they come back." 

Just as Impmon was about to head out, he noticed a note sitting on the top of a counter within a children's room. He walked inside and could easily remember this exact room. This is where he and his 'Tamers' used to play. 

"Ai… Makoto… There's a note." 

Impmon reaches over and picks the note up. He opens it and goes to read what it read. As soon as he got done reading, he folded it up and held it tightly in the palm of his hands. 

_Impmon,   
We've stepped out for a minute. There's plenty of food in the fridge, but we'll be back to play. Take care now. ^_^ _

Ai & Mako 

"I better go check this out!" 

The little rookie goes running out through the backdoor as he goes heading out into the town, in search for his two Tamers. Would he have to reunite with them? That was a decision that Impmon had to make and it looks like he made that decision already. 

_"Unbelievable. They're still here. I better go see what they're up to. Hang on guys! I'm coming!"_

**************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere within the East district, Ryo was found walking down a lonely street. Roads were blocked out due to the armed forces preventing from anyone from entering the center of the city. After all, the D-Reaper mass was in the middle of Shinjuku. 

"Man, this is just like the Ghostbusters movie!" Ryo stated. "This chaos is just going to continue growing. There's nothing the military can do to stop it." 

"What do we do, Ryo?" Monodramon asked. 

"I'm not sure, Monodramon. We're in the middle of a crisis. We can't even bi-merge like Takato, Henry and Rika." 

"Don't worry. We'll find a way. You can bet on it!" 

"Hope you're right, bud." 

"Ryo! Ryo!" 

"Huh?" 

Ryo turns around to find the source of the voice. It was none other than Ken and Wormmon. Ryo waves over to them. 

"Ryo!" 

"Hey, Ken! Um, what brings you here?" 

"Ryo. I've had a lot on my mind and I just had to come to you." 

"Why me?" 

"I have a question." 

"Shoot." 

"Do you by some chance known a boy with a Wormmon in the digital world?" 

"I… I don't seem to recall. I've been through a long journey through two separate worlds. My memory is too cloudy to even remember." 

"But I've see a boy similar to you. When I was a little boy, I saw a boy look like you. That same boy accompanied me through my first adventure in the digital world." 

"You must have gotten the wrong guy, because I've never seen you before." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I don't know… It's like as if we have met before, but my memory is too cloudy to even remember." 

"Plus, this boy has a different digimon," Wormmon points out. "I remember the digimon that accompanied the other boy. It was a Veemon." 

"I don't understand what this all means," Ryo stated. "Why bring this up all of a sudden?" 

"Because we want to know. Are you really Ryo Akiyama?" 

"Yes." 

"That's the name of the boy who accompanied me in my first digital world experience. We both defeated a monster and I was infected with a dark spore." 

"A monster?" 

"Yes. I do believe his name was Millenniummon." 

_"Millenniummon? How come that I don't remember any of this? Is this guy telling the truth or is he high on something?"_ Ryo thought. 

"I think we better save these 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire' questions for another time," Wormmon said. "Those cops are heading this way. Let's move!" 

With that said, Ken and Ryo headed out to relocate themselves to a new location. Little did they realize that Demon was watching them from high above. He set his eyes on Ken. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World. Northern Quadrant**

Mummymon had just arrived at the northern quadrant, after fighting through dust clouds and data streams along the way. It was a rough journey but he had finally made it through. He looked up ahead and saw what looked like a house made out of chaos mass. His eyes widened in surprise. 

"Is that a jello house? I could sure go for some jello now!" 

As soon as he went running up towards the chaos mass, Mummymon stopped at his tracks and noticed somebody walking inside of the house. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. 

_"Is that the D-Reaper?! That's got to be it! I better pull out another one of my heroic shout outs. Here goes nothing…"_

Mummymon quickly pulls out his gun and points it right over towards the chaos home. He clicked on the trigger and goes shouting out. 

"D-Reaper!! Come on out here! I've got a gun and I'm not afraid of using it!! Your reign of terror is over!! Because I'm going to stop you!! You really don't want to see me when I'm mad!! Now open up-" 

Just as he was about finish his sentence, the door to the front opened up and D-Reaper comes walking out to face Mummymon. The two had a silent stare down as Mummymon dropped his gun and showed a little sign of fear on his face. D-Reaper responded with a smile and a child-like call. 

"Hello there…" 

"Huh? Ah-ha! Hello to you, D-Reaper! You obviously don't know who I am! I'm your worst nightmare come to life! I am the champion from the other digital world! I am Mummymon! You better get ready for the pain!" 

As soon as Mummymon got into a quick fighting pose, D-Reaper took notice of his foolishness and started to giggle. Mummymon stopped and narrowed his eyes over to her. 

"What's so funny? I'm no comedian! I'm dead serious! I'm here to stop you, D-Reaper. Prepare to fall before me. There's no way that you're going to delete and take my data." 

D-Reaper's giggles turn into that of hysterical laughter as she fell on her back while laughing. She laughed so hard that she was forced to hold her stomach and control her composure. 

"But… I'm a champion…" 

D-Reaper goes sitting up and giggling under her breath. She walks around Mummymon and examined him. 

"Champion, eh? You don't look like a good fighter. Maybe you're champion of cracking jokes, comedian." 

Mummymon stomped his foot down and clenched his fists as his eyes started to bulge open with veins popping out from the top of his head. 

"Hear me! I am no funny digimon! I can't even crack a good joke! Arukenimon says that my jokes are a curse and for once, I agree with her. There's no one in the digital world that thinks I'm funny! But you seem to think that I am some sort of comedian?!" 

D-Reaper smiles and falls right down onto the floor while giggling some more. Mummymon falls backwards with a sweat drop coming down his face. D-Reaper crawls over to Mummymon and giggles. 

"You fall down. You're funny… Do it again." 

"What?!" 

"Do it again. That was funny." 

"How in the hell is that supposed to be funny?! I'm a crappy comedian!!" 

"But your funny to me. Do it again. Or I'll cry so hard that you will force yourself to do it anyways." 

D-Reaper turns her back on Mummymon and crosses her arms. Mummymon sits up and looks over towards her with an angry look. 

"You expect me to fall over such an evil creature such as yourself. You've caused too much pain to others. That's not good. Your just making everyone hate you." 

"But, they run away from me. They made me mad. But you don't seem to be afraid of me. You're funny. I can't kill a funny man. Fall down again." 

Mummymon sighs under his breath and slaps himself across the forehead, as if he were telling himself that this was the most embarrassing thing he has ever done in his digital life. Mummymon rolls his eyes back and goes falling back like he did before. D-Reaper starts laughing hysterically. Mummymon quickly had an idea to mind and sits up. 

"D-Reaper. Since I'm so funny to you, could you please be kind enough for you lead me into your lovely home?" 

"Oooh. Of course! Come right in. Just don't touch the mean ol' chaos mass, it will delete you." 

"Um, thanks for the warning." 

As soon as she led him into her home, Mummymon was astonished, as he found nothing but almost a white, empty space. Not even a single color. Mummymon goes walking into what looked like a kitchen and searched around for food. To his surprise, he found nothing but canned goods. 

"Hey, they're all canned!" 

"I like them canned. Its fun opening up cans." 

"Guess your right about that." 

Mummymon searched through his pockets and then pulls out what looks sort of like a Game Boy console. He pushes the 'on' button and hands it over to D-Reaper. She takes it and examines it. 

"What is this device?" 

"It's called a handheld system. You play games on this. Its pretty fun once you get used to it." 

"Is it a present for me?" 

"You could say that." 

"Ah!! My first present! Nobody has ever been this nice to me! How do I play this?" 

"Well, this is a martial arts game, but it should be a little easy. Here, you choose form many digimon fighters. Look, you've got Arukenimon, many others, and me. I suggest you pick me. I'm the best one fighter on this game." 

D-Reaper does everything she was told and began to play. Soon, she was smiling like a happy child after winning throughout the fist portions of the game, and then she started getting frustrated as she began to lose. 

"No! No! No! I lost! This game is hard!" 

Mummymon started to panic as D-Reaper started jumping around angrily and pounding her fists on the floor. Mummymon felt earthquakes erupting as a result and goes digging into his satchel. He pulls out yet another game and places it into the handheld device. 

"This game should be a little easier. It's what humans call Tetrix. Here, try it out. Its much easier to handle." 

D-Reaper proceeds to play the game but then she quickly starts losing her patience since the first level was already too hard for her. She throws the Game Boy down onto the ground and stomps on it with sheer anger. Mummymon started to back away as D-Reaper slowly approached him with steam coming out of her ears. 

"Here! I bought these chocolates just for you! Here, try some. You might like them!" 

Mummymon pulls out a box of chocolates, which D-Reaper started to examine. Her angry face turns into that of glee as she started to stuff each chocolate into her mouth. A sudden devious smirk forms across Mummymon's face. 

_"Hehehe. Too bad that she doesn't realize that each chocolate is laced with the poison of digi-ivy, the most venomous plant in the digital world! She'll be done after it's all said and done. Oh Mummymon, you are a genius."_

As soon as she got done eating, D-Reaper was simply unaffected and licking her lips. Mummymon's eyes widen in shock at what he just saw. D-Reaper giggled and started sucking her sticky fingers. 

_"How in the hell is she still standing?! She wasn't even affected. That poison is strong enough to even kill a mega digimon off. All right! It's time for plan B!"_

The bandaged digimon pulls out a detonator and quickly pops open its top. He then presses the top button and watches as it caused the whole home to explode. The force of the explosion causes Mummymon to go flying back. As soon as the light of the explosion faded away, Mummymon peered through in great anticipation, in hopes of riding the digital worlds of the D-Reaper. But his eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing. 

"Impossible! She's still not affected! That should have finished her off for good." 

D-Reaper walks out from the smoke and her body was not affected from the explosion. She looked around and realized that her home was destroyed. A smile forms across her face. 

"Thank you for the fun, Mummymon. That was really good to know that somebody is nice to me." 

"Um, your very welcome. I guess." 

"I've decided to spare you of your life. You're a funny man and I shouldn't kill off a funny man." 

"Yeah, killing comedians is not fun. Then there would be no laughter in the world. Even digital worlds will need comedians." 

"Yes. Looks like I'll have to rebuild this house again. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. I'll just sleep out in forest for tonight. By the way, I've got some gumballs in my pocket. You want some? Some crazy digimon were making some of those, so I stole some from them before deleting them." 

"Um, sure. They look so yummy!" 

Mummymon goes and takes a gumball and swallows it. His face quickly showed that of pure disgust. He quickly came up with an idea. 

"Hey, is that a fire truck behind you?!" 

"Where?!" 

Mummymon quickly spits it out and gags out. He looks up and notices that D-Reaper's head is turned. He takes advantage of this distraction and delivers a fist to D-Reaper's face. Nothing it had no affect on her and this completely caught Mummymon by surprise. D-Reaper doesn't even seem to notice it. 

"I guess it was just a shadow…" 

But just as he said that, D-Reaper cups her hands together and sends out a blast towards the direction that Mummymon pointed out to. An explosion occurs and it leaves nothing but a small crater in the ground. Mummymon looks on with his eyes widening as if he were about to pass out, but he went on to clap for her. 

"That was wonderful, D-Reaper! Fantastic! You really showed that fire truck!" 

Mummymon quickly pulls out a camera and sets it on a log. He sets up the timer and rushes right over towards D-Reaper. 

"Hurry! Let's take a picture, D-Reaper! For keeps sake. You know what I mean?" 

"Ooh! A picture! I can't wait!" 

"Why don't you lie down on the ground? This is a popular way to take pictures." 

"Ok." 

As soon as they got into their postures, the camera flashed and the result of the photo was Mummymon standing over the D-Reaper with a grin on his face. He snatches the picture and places it in his shirt pocket. 

_"Heh. Heh. This is going to look good on the press. Wait till the guardians take a look on this."_

D-Reaper goes walking over towards Mummymon and he turns around to face her with an innocent grin on his face. 

"By the way, I'm a really good cook! I'll make you one of the best meals that you've ever had!" 

"Yeah! I was getting hungry anyways. What are you planning on making?" 

"It's one of my best recipes. You'll love it." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Outer Digital Universe.**

The ritual was still taking place as Gosenzomon was dancing all around Angewomon, which didn't suit well for the angel ultimate. 

_"When will the hurting stop, Kari?"_

After a long, moronic chant, Gosenzomon goes falling down onto his knees and had an exhausted look on his face. They all looked over towards him. A sigh of relief came across the faces of Shintomon, Kari and Agumon. Shintomon goes walking over towards the napping Tai to tell him the good news. 

"Taichi. She's done with the ritual. And about damn time too." 

"All right, Angewomon. You should have this time to stretch out," said Gosenzomon, "I hope that ritual didn't bother you." 

"No, it didn't. It was quite an experience if you want my opinion and a pain in the ass." 

_"If you want my opinion, then I'm going to say that ritual was the most moronic and pointless ritual I've ever see. Even watching golf games are funnier than this,"_Kari thought. 

"So how much strong have you gotten, Angewomon?" Agumon asked the titan. 

"Ok, Angewomon! Listen you! Now you will have to endure another twenty hours for the power up," Gosenzomon announced. 

_"Aw crap! Here we go again!"_Angewomon thought. 

"What you will need to do is sit still and concentrate," said Gosenzomon. 

"But that's too freaking long! We don't have time for this foolishness!" 

"Just bear with me, Angewomon. It will actually pay off in the end. This is all you have to do to surpass your limits." 

Angewomon looks over towards Kari, Agumon and Tai. They all shrugged their shoulders in response as the mega eventually gave into Gosenzomon's request. Angewomon starts her meditation process. Gosenzomon raises his War Greymon arm and places it over Angewomon to begin the twenty-hour power up. 

_"Gosenzomon. Let's just hope that this power up will eventually pay off,"_ said Tai, _"I don't think the others would really approve of this as a form of training anyways."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of Digital Universe. Buddamon's Domain**

Both Imperialdramon and War Angemon were ready to attempt to perform the fusion technique while in their higher, ascendant forms. They quickly got into the stance and pointed their fingers towards each other. 

"All right, you two. Remember not to be so arrogant this time around. You also have to understand how immense D-Reaper's power truly is." 

"Yeah, we'll remember not to pull off that stunt again," War Angemon chuckled. 

"Ok, we're ready to get serious." 

"Begin." 

With that said, the warriors quickly powered up and auras formed around their bodies. Then they both managed to match their kis perfectly. Buddamon watches them performing the fusion pose that is then followed by a flash of light and strong energy being generated. The result is an extremely powerful War Dramon with a massive ki and a bright golden-blue aura surrounding his body. 

"Impressive… their power is amazing," said Buddamon, "I've never felt such strong ki from common digimon. Alright, I want to see how fast you can move." 

War Dramon replies with a nod and quickly speed off into the left direction. Buddamon was shocked at what he just saw and goes flying after them. But every time that he makes it over to reaching them, they quickly vanish out within the speed of light. 

"My goddramon! Even their speed has reached all new heights! Where did they go?" 

Buddamon felt a very strong ki and looked up to the skies above. He saw a single, flash of light moving around the entire planet in the shape of a 'shooting star'. Buddamon's eyes widen at the incredible rate of speed that War Dramon was traveling at. 

_"They must be traveling at the considerable fraction of the speed of light itself! Even, I was unable to accomplish that feat. Just what kind of powers do these digital warriors have within them?"_

War Dramon looks down towards the training grounds from the sky above with a look on satisfaction. 

"Wow, I must have traveled so fast. He couldn't even catch me. Ok, its time we better take a break and cool off." 

War Dramon goes hovering down back onto the training grounds and gets down into a laying position. Buddamon looks up at them with widened eyes and a gaping mouth expression. 

"So, how did I do?" 

Buddamon responds with a slow nod as he goes falling back while trying to regain his composure. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World.**

D-Reaper had managed to rebuild her home and was now inside as Mummymon was reading a sad, love story to her. D-Reaper was giggling and smiling because of the way that Mummymon was reading to her. He was shocked and bewildered to see D-Reaper laughing at a sad story. 

Soon after that, D-Reaper goes walking outside and looks up to the skies above. A smile comes across her face and a cruel thought had come to her mind. 

"Where are you going, D-Reaper? I was just getting to the end of the story." 

"I'm going to go out to kill some more digimon and load more data." 

"Ho! Ho! Wait! Wait! Don't go!" 

D-Reaper was taken appalled by this, but was more shocked than angry. Mummymon stood in her way with a worried look. 

"What's wrong?" 

"You're idea of killing." 

"What's wrong with killing?" 

"Why do you like to kill people and destroy things?" 

D-Reaper has a questionable look on her face and a smile slowly forms in place of her frown. 

"Well, its fun. That's how Black Magimon and Dark Magimon taught me to play." 

"Who are they? Are they friends of yours?" 

"They're really evil digimon who created me. They used their evil corruption and ordered me to kill digital life forms for the fun of it." 

"D-Reaper. You didn't have to listen to them. They want you to do evil things just to make themselves happy. They never cared for you. You shouldn't be killing digimon like that. It's very wrong. So, please, don't hurt or kill anymore digimon." 

D-Reaper is quickly taken back by this and narrows her eyes over to Mummymon, who slowly starts to back away. 

"If I offended you in any way, then I think you should make this your own decision. You decide what to do." 

D-Reaper slowly approaches Mummymon, in which he starts to cower away from the corrupted being. D-Reaper sticks her face in front of Mummymon's. 

"If you only think that I should stop." 

"Yes. Please, don't kill or hurt anymore digimon." Please." 

"Ok." 

_"I can't believe it. I just helped changed her mind. Mummymon, you are a genius!"_

Mummymon could hardly believe his ears and was shocked at what D-Reaper had just said. It was unbelievable, but true. He managed to outsmart to single, most destructive force within the digital world. He had, indeed, saved it from the evil hands of the D-Reaper. 

"I promise never to hurt or kill anymore digimon." 

"Yes! There are plenty of better things to do than to kill others. I can take you out into the outside world and show you many wonder and exciting places. You'll never imagine what you are missing." 

Just then, somebody was running up towards the home and it was none other than Black Gatomon. D-Reaper takes notice of him and a smile forms across her face. 

"Kitty cat. You came to see me?" 

"Yes. I knew you would be here since I could feel your presence. Say, who's this strong fellow with you?" 

"He's, Mummymon. We're friends. He told me to stop killing digimon and I promised. You want to go with us. We're going to explore the digital world." 

"I'd be glad to!" 

"Well then, its a trip for three! Lets go heading out before Arukenimon starts biting her head off because of me being gone for this long. She hates it when I arrive home late. She'll be quite thrilled to see that I made some new friends." 

D-Reaper and Black Gatomon shrugged over at each other while Mummymon began berating himself again. 

Meanwhile, just deep within some nearby bushes, a Deputymon and a Gazimon were holding out a pair of snipers. They both peered out to see Mummymon, Black Gatomon and D-Reaper. 

"There it is, Gazimon. It's our perfect opportunity to kill the D-Reaper. We're going to get a big bonus out of this." 

"I don't know. The digimon resistance army were defeated and deleted for their attempted efforts. What makes you think that no good assassins like us can get the job done?" 

"Just watch and learn my friend. Demon didn't guarantee us eternal power for nothing. I'm jumping at that opportunity! All we have to do is break the core of this little bitch!" 

"Who do you got your eyes set on first?" 

"That defenseless Black Gatomon. You always have to take out the weak first." 

"Good point." 

Deputymon gets a good view on Black Gatomon and has his target through the crosshairs of the sniper. He quickly pulls the trigger and Black Gatomon is quickly struck. Mummymon and D-Reaper both looked on with shock. 

Black Gatomon goes falling down motionless and the essence life in his eyes completely gone. D-Reaper screamed and falls over to his side. She scoops Black Gatomon up in her arms and holds him. 

The terrorist digimon looked on laughing and cheering to one another. 

"Yes! Direct hit, my friend!" 

"Thanks! Now I've got my eyes set on that no good D-Reaper! I'm so going to enjoy this…" 

D-Reaper started to tear up as Black Gatomon was struggling to sustaining his physical form as he was slowly being deleted. 

"Please… help me… Dee…" 

"Kitty cat. Don't go! I'll make it all better!" 

Mummymon quickly looks up and catches a glimpse of the two terrorists with an enraged look on his face. They were both cheering and clapping triumphantly. He points over to them and clenches his fists. 

"You two are going to pay for this! Why in the hell did you do that?! You shot that defenseless Gatomon! How can you even condone your actions?!" 

D-Reaper's gaze still hasn't left the dying Black Gatomon. Gazimon quickly pulls out his binoculars and takes a good glimpse of the enraged Mummymon. He gasps at whom he just saw. 

"Hey! Isn't that Mummymon, the so-called savior of the other digital world?" 

"Yeah, I do believe so, Gazimon. I say we kill him along with the D-Reaper!" 

With that said, Gazimon pulls out a bazooka and aims it towards the three. He manages to aim and figures it over at them with a sadistic grin on his face. 

"Die and burn in hell!!" 

The missile that was shot out from the bazooka goes hurtling over towards D-Reaper's house and it exploded within a matter of moments. The two started firing away at the area and watched as a large cloud of smoke started to engulf the area. 

As soon as they got finished firing with every weapon that they had, the terrorists peered out to see D-reaper standing. They gazed in horror as D-Reaper had an ever so pissed off look on her face. Her eyes were now fuming with a pure, crimson red replacing her misty, purple eyes. Steam starts shooting out from her head as she glared at them and began to walk forward. The terrorist digimon started to panic. Deputymon goes running off, leaving Gazimon behind. He looks out to see not only D-Reaper, but also a royally pissed off Mummymon. 

"Hey! Look! I can explain everything!" 

"Yeah?! Well explain to the back of my foot about to cram down you're throat!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

Right when Gazimon was about to pull out his bazooka, Mummymon goes charging over towards him and delivers a devastating kick to his face. 

"I'm putting the wraps on you! Snake Bandage!!" 

Gazimon was now helpless as the bandages began to wrap around him and held him down, in which he couldn't find a way to escape. 

"These bandages are almost impossible to break free out of. There's no chance of you trying to escape with your buddy. I suggest him to show his face and come face us like a good digimon!" 

Mummymon goes descending off of the cliff and goes to meet up with D-Reaper. She was kneeling before the dying digimon and held her hand over his wound. Mummymon looked over and examined over what D-Reaper was now about to do. 

"Please… help…me…" 

"Thank goddramon that your even still able to remain alive, little guy," said Mummymon, "Those mean terrorists won't come back to hurt you again." 

"Here, let me heal your wounds," D-Reaper said, "Hold still, ok?" 

Black Gatomon nodded with approval as he closed his eyes and allowed D-Reaper to heal his physical form. Her hands started to glow and a bright halo started to form all over Black Gatomon's body. After a few moments, D-Reaper stops the healing process and waits. 

"Did it work, D-Reaper?" 

"We'll have to see and find out." 

With that said, they both looked on and were elated at what they were seeing. Black Gatomon stirred and quickly opened his eyes. Both D-Reaper and Mummymon smiled as Black Gatomon sat up holding his head. He looks over to D-Reaper and a smile forms across his face. 

"Thanks, Dee. I owe you one. You truly are life saver." 

D-Reaper smiles and crawls over towards Black Gatomon giving him a hug, which brought a smile from Mummymon. 

"Aww. This is so sweet. I've actually tamed the D-Reaper and made her into a rather harmless little girl. Looks like the threat to the two digital worlds is no more. My job here is complete." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Abandoned Warehouse. East Shinjuku**

Demon sat up as his eyes were fuming with a red glow. Tambourinemon and Cymbalmon backed away as their lord was expressing an extreme anger that would easily send chills down a mega digimon's spine. 

"Those imbeciles screwed up! I'm giving them only one more chance to get it right! Why do I always end up hiring the idiots?!" 

_"Whew, I'm just glad that we're not hunting the D-Reaper,"_ Cymbalmon thought. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of Digital Universe.**

While Angewomon's twenty-hour power-up was still continuing, the others watched on impatiently with dissatisfied looks on their faces. They were even more displeased when they saw Gosenzomon sitting down and reading swimsuit digimon magazine. However, at the same time, he had still had his hands over Angewomon just as the ultimate was in her meditation process. 

"Its pretty obvious, don't you think?" said Kari. 

"What's that Kari?" Agumon asked. 

"That Gosenzomon is more interested in those girls in the magazine than concentrating on the power-up for Angewomon. This is supposed to be serious work." 

Angewomon couldn't agree more as she had quite an annoyed look on her face. But Gosenzomon replied to her as if he were reading her thoughts right away. 

"Don't worry. I promise that this power-up will eventually pay off in the end. So is this Mimi cute? Remember that bargain Taichi and I made." 

"Ugh, just concentrate on what you're doing and focus on making me stronger with this power-up." 

"Don't worry. I can concentrate just fine. This is very simple for me. Anyways, back to subject…" 

"Right, well Mimi is pretty beautiful and she has a killer body too. Kinda like a model…" 

"Wow! A real life human model… you never get one of those here in the outer digital universe." 

The others could only look on with amazement and yet a little irritated. Shintomon looks on with a smile on his face. 

"Wow. My ancestor is great. The power that I'm sensing from him is amazing. I have no doubts this power-up will do Angewomon a lot of good." 

"Are you sure about that?" Tai asked. 

"It doesn't look like it is," Kari said, "This is a waste of my time." 

"Well, if Shintomon says that this will pay off, then it's going to pay off. These higher beings don't bluff," said Agumon. 

"Right. Just watch and see how powerful Angewomon will get. Then you'll know for certain if this power-up till do any good for Angewomon to defeat the D-Reaper." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

The D-Reaper and Black Gatomon were now playing tag with one another and it looks as though D-Reaper has become harmless and the so-called 'threat to the digital worlds' was put to rest for now. Mummymon looks on with a single tear coming down his eye. 

_"She looks so happy with her new friend. I can't believe that I was sent out to kill such a cute little thing. Oh I almost forgot something."_

Mummymon pulls the photo out that he had taken earlier of himself standing triumphant over D-Reaper. He takes the photo and starts to shred it into pieces. 

_"I was so wrong for taking that photo. D-Reaper, I'm going to let you live the rest of our life in peace. You actually deserve better. Plus I'm sure I can persuade the sovereigns to take pity on you and reconstruct the digital world."_

"Mummymon! Watch us pay tag! Its very fun," exclaimed D-Reaper, "This is the most fun I had ever!" 

Black Gatomon goes sneaking up behind her and slaps her across the back of her leg. D-Reaper quickly goes after Black Gatomon and manages to catch right up to him. She then tags him on his back. 

"You're it!" 

"Now they're playing tag. This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. You know what? I think I'll go and join them!" Mummymon exclaimed, "Make room for one more participant. Can I play tag too?!" 

"Sure! You better run as fast as you can! I'm it," Black Gatomon announced, "You don't want to be it this early do you, Mummymon?" 

"Not at all and I don't plan on being it," Mummymon replied, "You have to catch me first!" 

"Here I come!" 

D-Reaper and Mummymon go running away as Black Gatomon goes scrambling right after them. Just as they were playing tag and taking their attention off of everything else, the Gazimon managed to pull himself through the 'Snake Bandage' after cutting his way through with his pocketknife. 

"Ack! I was getting cramped up in there! Alright, now back to business!" Gazimon cried out. 

Mummymon quickly catches sight of Gazimon, who was now kneeling on the top of the hill holding a handgun. Gazimon aims right for Mummymon's chest as he speaks. 

"You traitor of a digimon! You're siding with the D-Reaper! You must die!" 

"Well come on and get me!!" 

Mummymon goes leaping right for Gazimon with his gun intact; Gazimon quickly responds and pulls the trigger. Mummymon's eyes widen as everything went into slow motion. His chest was quickly struck and Mummymon was sent flying back. Mummymon goes falling down onto the ground and is lying motionless. 

Gazimon backs away and tosses his handgun down. D-Reaper quickly turns around and screams in horror at the sight of her fallen friend. She runs right over and kneels before him. 

"Mummymon! Not you too! You got struck down too?!" 

Just as she said that, Mummymon's wound was starting to slowly widen as data started to flow away from his body. But it seems that D-Reaper was controlling her burning fury. Steam starts shooting out from her ears as she began to heal Mummymon's wound. As soon as she was finished, Mummymon opened his eyes and felt better than ever. He looks right over at D-Reaper. 

"Thank you, D-Reaper. You saved my life. I thought I was going to die. But I really can't afford to pass on like that…" 

Just as he was about to finish his senseless babbling, D-Reaper stuck her hand out in his face. He noticed D-Reaper trying desperately to control her inner rage. She clenches her teeth and holds her hands over her head while pulling out some of her own hair. 

"D-Reaper? What's the matter? What's making you so mad?" 

D-Reaper starts walking away and doesn't even turn to face him. However, she responded to his pleas. 

"Mummymon. You and kitty cat get away from here as far away as possible. Do it for your own sake." 

Mummymon is caught by surprise by her strict orders. He goes and reaches over for D-Reaper, but she simply walks further away from him. D-Reaper began to scream out with murderous rage, which brought frightening chills down Mummymon's spine. He reaches over Black Gatomon and goes running off to the other side. 

"Get away now! Make sure kitty cat is safe, Mummymon!" 

As soon as she said that, D-Reaper collapses onto the ground with her hands over her head as if something was taking control of her mind. It was her rage that was building up from within her. The anger that she was enduring was unbearable as pain. Steam starts blasting from her head and gathers a small cloud over her. Her body also started to glow a crimson shade color and there was a low humming sound coming everything her body pulsed. 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon could only look on towards the cloud in horror. The lifeless smog began to materialize. Mummymon goes rushing back over towards D-Reaper, but was too late to save her. The steam now was starting to form limbs and a body. Within a quick blink of an eye, the new figure was formed. 

The new creature stood before the D-Reaper, it had a dull gray-brown skin color and a very thin body. It also had the same attire that the D-Reaper had on. But instead of having that of a cute little girl's face, this one was ugly and looked more like a witch. D-Reaper looks forwards and was gazing up none other than the evil manifestation form of her evilness. All of that rage and hatred had created this new creature, the evil corrupted form of the D-Reaper. 

Gazimon could only look on with horror as he began shooting at the new D-Reaper creature. But every time that his shots connected, they simply bounced off of the monster. The creature was quite impervious to the shots and looks over at the terrorist. It quickly sends out a blast and vaporizes the Gazimon within the blink of an eye. Gazimon didn't have time to react as he exploded into data. 

"Oh no! This is horrible! I have to do something, but I'm jut too scared of what to do now!" Mummymon exclaimed, "D-Reaper! Who is that?!" 

D-Reaper simply ignored Mummymon's pleas and was standing face to face with her corrupted, evil self. A cruel smile comes across the witch's face. Mummymon and Black Gatomon were now witnessing the D-Reaper's good and evil halves facing off in a showdown. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Abandoned Warehouse. East Shinjuku**

Demon sits up and gleefully cackles. The demon duo came to realization that the bountry hunter's mission was complete. This was the moment Demon was looking for. Now it was time to set off the next portion to his diabolical plan: corrupt the D-Reaper mass. 

"Yes! It is time to set my next plan into motion! The D-Reaper mass shall be corrupted under my power. Time to set everything to motion!" 

With that said, Demon disappears from sight. 

"Um, you want me to get the champagne?" Tambourinemon asked. 

"Hey, it's on you're tab. You deal with it." 

"Ugh. Why am I always the supplier? My job bites." 

************************************************************************************* 

Demon concealed himself in an invisible barrier as he levitated above the D-Reaper mass. This way Hypnos and the armed forces wouldn't stop him. However, it does not as if they would pose a threat to him since he would easily wipe them out in a single shot. But, he also created a barrier to prevent himself from getting deleted by the D-Reaper mass itself. 

"D-Reaper mass. With my power, I shall put you under my command and you shall do my evil bidding. I shall carry out Magimon's desires and continue his path of destruction. Now, arise my agents!" 

With that said, Demon waves his hands and releases a purple mist, which covers the entire D-Reaper mass. The mass itself starts glowing. Slowly, small bird-like creatures started emerging from the mass. Demon chuckles as he fades out. 

_"Now carry out my wishes, my agents! Send a little message that I'm running the show."_

As soon as he said that, the small bird-like creatures started spreading out throughout the city. 

************************************************************************************** 

**West Shinjuku**

Takato and Guilmon had already gotten off of their train and headed out to go find the nearest pay phone. Takato was now going to call for home and let them know where he was at the moment. 

"Hey, Takatomon. Who are you calling?" 

"My parents. They must be flipping after leaving them. I better let them know where I am." 

As soon as he dialed the number, Takato winced as he heard the screaming voice of his own mother. 

_"Who is this?! If this is Takato, then you better come right back immediately!"_

"Take it easy, mom. It's me." 

_"Takato?! Oh thank god! Your back! Please come home, Takato. For all we know that red mass that the reporters are talking about on TV is over at where you are. By the way, where are you?"_

"I'm at the train station, mom. I'm a little far from home at the moment." 

_"Well, at least, you're no in the city. All right, you can do me a favor and you can find your way over to your aunt's house and stay over for the night. We'll go by and pick you right up in the morning."_

Just then, Takato had just remembered about the chaos mass and looks out onto the television. 

_"Takato?! Are you there?! Takato?!"_

"I'm sorry, mom. But I have to go!" 

_"Takato, wait…"_

But just as she was about to finish, Takato had already hung up and turns his attention over to a nearby television screen with a shocked look on his face. 

"How are we going to stop the chaos mass, Takato?" 

"I don't know, but its time to regroup with Rika and Henry. We're the only ones who can bio-merge with you guys. Let's go!" 

"Right!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Cody was riding Ankylomon through an underground tunnel, which would possibly lead them towards the city of Shinjuku. This was the best possible route for Cody to get to Shinjuku. 

"Cody? Are we there yet?" 

"No. Let's keep going." 

************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the Nonaka residence, Rika was sitting down and trying to keep her composure together. But she could not keep her patience under control and quickly sits up with a fiery will in her eyes. 

"Renamon! I can't stand sitting around like this. Let's go! There's countless of lives counting on us." 

"I'm with you! Let's go!" 

"Rika, wait!" 

Just as the red-haired girl was about to head out the door, she turned to face her mother holding out a box. 

"Before you go out there, I've been meaning to tell you something. I understand that you have to do this, correct?" 

"Yeah. There are people out there that depend on us. We have to do anything we can do save them." 

"I completely understand. When I was very young, I married early but I didn't let anybody stop me from doing so. Looks like you inherited my stubbornness. I was almost exactly like you when I was younger. Before you go, I wanted you to at least try this new shirt one. Take it and tell me what you think." 

Rika looks over and takes the box that her mother handed over. She opens it and gasps at what she says. 

"Isn't it just lovely, dear?" 

"Oh mom…" 

Rika looks over the shirt and it looked exactly identical to her own. But this one had a fully shaped heart instead of a broken one. A slight smile forms across Rika's face and noticed that her mother was also wearing the same shirt with the full heart on it. 

"I thought it would look nice on you, Rika." 

"Oh mom…" 

It was clear that the shirt's indication became clear that Rika's heart was now fully cured after years of being unhappy towards her own mother. Today that all changed and Rika now realized the love that her own mother was trying to give to her over those many years. Rika slipped off her old shirt and places on the new one. 

"We have to go, mother. We'll be back." 

As soon as she said that, Rika goes running out the door with Renamon following behind her. Mrs. Nonaka stood by and watched as her daughter walked out not to run away from her problems but to protect her family. 

"Mother, do you think I did the right thing by letting her go?" 

"She would have gone anyway, Rumiko. There's nothing you could have done. I know how deeply you love her." 

"But I just wonder if even love is enough…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back over at sensei's place, Henry and his mother were kneeling to each other. Henry was now going to ask her the most difficult question that he had ever asked, but was a little too afraid of how his mother would even react. 

"Now, mom. I know you love my very much, but this is something I have to do. I have to go out there and join up with my friends. We're the only ones that can stop this new menace." 

"If you feel you have to go then go." 

"Really?" 

"But I feel that you shouldn't go because of the fact that I will miss you. You left those couple of days without my knowing. Don't you realize how worried I was? Your father consoled me that you were out of town, but I didn't want to believe him until now. I don't feel comfortable of letting you go out there." 

"But I'm not going to be fighting this thing alone. I've got my friends depending on me. Please, try to understand mom, this is something we have to do." 

"Look like I already know the choice you're going to make. Your going out there, are you?" 

"Yes and its something I have to do." 

"Then, I should just stand aside and let you go then. You're just like your father. You two always seem to jump into situations way too often. It happened a long time ago with your father. He had quit his job after trying to save from friend when his home was burned down." 

"I know. I heard the story. But unlike that story, I will be coming back. You can rest assure that, mother." 

Just as the blue-haired boy was about to head out to leave, he gave a slight bow to his mother in a form of respect and goes running up to Terriermon. He picks him up and they go heading out the door. The mother was left behind while crying to herself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Mr. Wong and Izzy were standing by the van while looking out towards the chaos-infested city with a look of bewilderment. They had just noticed that it was starting to grow and grow, but there was some sort of negative force that was feeding it to enable it to grow. 

"I just wonder what's causing that mass to grow so abnormally?" 

"According to my readings, there's a negative source that's feeding the mass itself and I really have no idea of what it could be. We have yet to find the source." 

Mr. Wong noticed Yamaki looking a little depressed and goes walking over towards him. He could overhear the man mumbling to himself. 

"I just can't believe that I and Hypnos could have allowed this to occur. It was as if we created some sort of weakness in the world walls which could have allowed this red mass to reappear in our world." 

Mr. Wong sighed and was about to say something to stop Yamaki's worrying but knew that it wasn't going to do any good for him. 

"Izzy…" 

"What is it, Tentomon?" 

"I have a bad feeling that Demon is behind this." 

"Demon? Why do you figure that?" 

"Because the D-Reaper wasn't growing abnormally in mass like this before. Just a while ago, I felt an uneasy presence and I came to the conclusion that Demon must have corrupted the mass under his power." 

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" 

"It didn't think it was such a big deal. Besides, Demon just crossed my mind." 

"If that's the case, then we're dealing with two enemies. Without Tai and the others, how are we going to stand up to two powerful enemies? Even if the Tamers have returned, what are our chances?" 

"I hate to admit, but our chances are maybe near slim to none." 

_"Ugh. I was afraid you were going to say that. Just what the hell are Tai and the others doing now? This is a serious crisis on our hands!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, within the city, the military had just arrived as they were heading out to mobilize the chaos mass. Heavy artillery was brought in the form of large tanks. Soldiers came marching in with machine guns and gas masks. They marched along as they viewed the chaos mass engulfing the city of Shinjuku. 

"All right, men! That ahead is the enemy! We will do everything to stop it and we won't rest until the enemy is defeated. Is that clear?" 

"Yes sir!" 

As the military marched on, one soldier was taping the whole situation through a video camera. 

"How is the view coming in? Are you able to get a full view of the mass?" asked the commander. 

"Yes, sir. We got one good view. This should be enough." 

Just then, the camera view was starting to lose picture and something had pulled the soldier down to the ground. His fellow soldiers came running to their comrade and helped him to his feet, but then turned to see the camera being 'pulled' away. 

"Looks like the enemy knows of our whereabouts," the commander said, "Lets move out and investigate the situation." 

Pikkan looks on while hiding in an alleyway. He looks up and realizes that a horde of the bird- creatures Demon summoned were crawling up against the ways. One approached the alterian and started scanning him. Pikkan roars and shoots out a blast to incinerate the agent. 

"Annoying little punk. Demon's plan has already been set out into action? Well, then. Looks like I have a heavy duty load to carry out." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Jeri and Leomon were looking out from the roof as they gazed upon the giant red mass that was expanding throughout the city of Shinjuku. Leomon was getting a very negative feeling from the mass and felt a very strong ki coming from it. 

"Leomon, what is it?" 

"I'm sensing a negative vibe from that mass? Something is obviously happening to the D-Reaper in the digital world. It seems to be getting stronger for some reason. It's a horrible ki that I'm sensing." 

Jeri and Calumon could only gasp at what Leomon had just said and could now only fear for the worst to come. 

"Not to mention that we have another enemy in the real world. It's Demon's brother. I should have known," Leomon growled. 

"Demon? Who's this Demon?" Jeri asked. 

"Yeah. That name sounds pretty scary," Calumon shuddered. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

The two D-Reapers faced each other off with Mummymon and Black Gatomon looking on from the background. A questionable look comes across the original D-Reaper's face. 

"Just who are you? And why are you wearing the same clothes as I am?" 

There was no response coming from the other wicked, evil corrupted D-Reaper. But she simply smiled and responded in question. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm the D-Reaper!" 

"No, I am the true D-Reaper. The mass of destruction and the threat to all digital life," the newly spawned evil hissed. 

Mummymon was taken appalled by what the evil one had just said and goes falling back with widened eyes and a gaping mouth. Black Gatomon covered his face, in order to refrain himself from looking over at the frightening presence of the evil D-Reaper. 

D-Reaper glowers and then goes throwing a barrage of punches over at her evil counterpart, but to no avail. The evil one seemed to be dodging without making any kind of an effort whatsoever. D-Reaper is taken back and in complete shock. The evil one had seemingly found a way to overwhelm her. Mummymon goes cheering for his friend. 

"Go kick that ugly witch's butt! Give her a one-two!" exclaimed Mummymon. 

"You can do it, Dee!" 

D-Reaper could not believe that she was completely outmatched and could not make any contact hits with her evil counterpart. She becomes enraged and pulls out a piece of her own skin off and starts swinging it over her head. 

"I tried this on Metalla X, but you won't be able to escape this!" 

As soon as she said that, D-Reaper wrenches back and tosses the piece of skin at her evil counterpart and watched as it wrapped around it. D-Reaper stood there triumphant and smirked at the sight of her counterpart being wrapped up by the skin piece. It pulls tighter and tighter as both Mummymon and Black Gatomon cheered. But soon the celebration ended as the evil one easily broken free and easily absorbed the skin chunk into her body. D-Reaper and the others looked on with shocked looks on their faces. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe. Buddamon's Domain**

Buddamon looked on with shock as he felt the presence of the two D-Reapers and he turns his attention over to Imperialdramon and War Angemon. 

"Takeru! Daisuke! I just read the kis of the two Reapers. It seems that the evil counterpart has inherited all of D-Reaper's powers, leaving the other one at a huge disadvantage. We have to continue our training elsewhere. This way!" 

Buddamon quickly opens a portal leading them through a dimension to the real world. Buddamon goes running in first. 

"There's no time to waste! We have to get this fusion training complete!" 

The warriors nodded as they went ahead to follow Buddamon through the portal. They would have to get the training done as soon as possible before something terrible happens. 

_"Great! And we just got told about this now? Why weren't we informed beforehand?"_TK pondered to himself in War Angemon's thoughts. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

The two D-Reapers faced each other off in the skies above and gave each other intense glares. D-Reaper doesn't seem to be doing very well at the moment and goes powering up a ki blast from her hands. The evil one also created her own ki blast. They faced each other and quickly sends out the ki blasts right at each other. 

As soon as the two beams nail each other, a large explosion occurs which knows both D-Reapers back. But it seems as though that the evil one's blast was more powerful, and the other D-Reaper was sent plummeting to the ground. The evil one goes landing on the ground with a evil grin on her face. 

"Dee!" 

"D-Reaper!!" 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon watched in horror as the evil one landed down on the ground and waits for her adversary to get up. D-reaper goes sitting up from the crater and flips right in front of the evil one. Her eyes were fuming with a crimson glow. 

"You made me mad! Now I'm going to delete you and absorb your being!" 

But just as she was about to do so, the evil one held out her hand and shoots out a beam that quickly electrocutes the D-Reaper. Black Gatomon gasps and goes to try to save her but Mummymon held him back. 

"Dee!! No!!" 

With that said, the evil one turns in a lifeless puddle and flows underneath the legs of D-Reaper. She looks down and screams as the evil one started to rise up and engulf her being. 

"No!! What are you doing to me?!" 

"I'm absorbing you. Your original being shall now be apart of me," the evil one said with a rather borg-like tone of voice. 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon watched in dismay at what they were looking at. The evil one started to take shape with the D-Reaper within her body. D-Reaper's metamorphosis was now beginning to take place. Suddenly, there was red steam coming out from her head and arms, creating a thick cloud surrounding her. As soon as it dissipates, a new D-Reaper was formed. But this one was pure evil with no traces of innocence on the outside. She almost looks like the combination of the two D-Reapers. Only this time, the feature of the single being was different. 

The body of the D-Reaper had a rather muscular appearance. Her skin was still red much like the D-Reaper. Her eyes were still illuminating a misty, purple glow. But now her gloves and her school skirt was now replaced by armored tank top and a pair of white pants with a belt-buckle reading with the 'D' insignia on the center. 

Now Mummymon was more than confused and frightened as ever. His best friend was now transformed into some sort of monster. He watches as the new D-Reaper hunches over and powers up, sending both himself and Black Gatomon flying back. Her screams were still high-pitched as ever as the ground around her started to save into a form of a large crater. The energy around her sent shockwaves throughout the landscape. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital Gateway to Real World**

Buddamon stopped at his tracks as he felt the new surge of evil energy that was erupting from within the digital world. War Angemon and Imperialdramon could also feel the frightening ki, as they stood frozen. 

"My goddramon! What a terrifying power! It has to be the D-Reaper! She's reached her true form!" 

"What true form?" asked War Angemon, "You mean that other form was a false?!" 

"That's exactly what I'm saying. This is the true D-Reaper! We are in serious shit now." 

The two fusion warriors gasped as their eyes widened in disbelief. They knew how powerful the 'false' D-Reaper was but would never imagine how much stronger the real D-Reaper is. Its power was enough to even destroy the whole digital world with just its mere presence. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Outside of the Digital Universe. Planet Shin.**

While Angewomon was still in the process of being powered up by Gosenzomon, Agumon and Shintomon turned as they felt a tremendous power coming from the digital world. They had looks of terror on their faces. Tai and Kari took notice and were beginning to become worried. 

"What's going on, Shintomon? Is there something wrong?" asked Tai. 

"This is terrible! Just terrible!" 

"What is it?" Kari asked, "It couldn't be that too would it?" 

"It's much worse than that. It seems the D-Reaper has reached its true power," Shintomon said. 

Angewomon growls and turns her attention back over to Gosenzomon with an angry look. 

"Look! Can you just hurry it up?! We don't have all day! For all we know the D-Reaper could start its path of destruction once again!" 

"Patience, young one. You're still not at full power. We still have eighteen hours to go. It will pay off, I can assure you that. Then you will destroy the D-Reaper when it is all said and done." 

Angewomon gives him a dark look, but eventually gives in and continues to receive her power-up. Would it eventually pay off like Gosenzomon just said, only time would tell. But there was not enough time with the D-Reaper already at her true form. 

_"Tai! Can you hear me? It's me, X." _

"Loud and clear. What are you able to pick up from the digital world?" 

"It's been a terrible few days. The evil within the D-Reaper has been released, because of some unexpected circumstances. Not only that but the D-Reaper chaos has entered the real world. To add it up, Demon's brother has found his way into Shinjuku and has complete control of the chaos mass. He's basically responsible for these turn of events." 

"What? You mean he's the cause of this?! But shouldn't the Tamers and the others handle it?" 

"Not with the chaos spreading. Demon had this well-planned out. He even threw me off track! Angewomon better hurry with that power-up process!" 

"Can we even trust this old geezer?" 

"It will benefit Celesta X, so yes. Buddamon is moving TK and Davis to the real world as we speak. There, they'll continue training and when they're ready they'll face the evil D-Reaper entity in the digital world. We'll see how everything plays out from here. Just pray that the D-Reaper shit doesn't spread than it already has." 

"Talk about a triple threat crisis on our hands! Demon just had to come at the wrong time! Hurry up, Gosenzomon. Time is running out." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku.**

The soldiers walked over towards an alleyway as they spotted what looked like a flock of giant vulture-like creatures hanging on the walls of nearby apartments. A sigh of relief came across the soldiers as they placed their weapons down. 

"Oh good. They're just sitting there. Move out men. This is no threat," the commander ordered. 

But just as he gave orders, the bird-creatures started to react as their eyes started to glow red and they shared the same screams as the D-Reaper from the digital world. 

"Men! Move out! Move out!" 

The creatures started to fly up into the skies in the form of flocks as the army started firing away at them. It seems as though some sort of cords attached to them from behind connected these creatures. But the source of where they were connected to was obvious. They were connected to the chaos mass itself. These creatures also had a designated code name as said on their side stomachs as it read 'ADR-02'. 

Suddenly, even the chaos mass was starting to glow red and was feeding from the anger that was building up inside of the D-Reaper being in the digital world. 

Ken, Ryo, Monodramon and Wormmon looked from a window in a nearby building as Wormmon was looking angrily over towards the flock of ADRs in the skies. 

"That mass is spreading," Ryo stated. "I can't imagine how much the D-Reaper will spread within a week." 

"Let's not think about it, Ryo," Monodramon replied. 

"Ken, the D-Reaper is getting stronger in the digital world for some odd reason. The energy I'm sensing from it is dark and corruptive. It looks like we're dealing with a new and improved D-Reaper. The other one we faced was the false version. This is the real deal…" 

"Then, we're seriously in trouble…" 

Wormmon turns his attention over towards Monodramon and felt a disturbing vibe from the tiny reptile. 

_"What am I sensing from Monodramon? Maybe I'm just a little paranoid from this D-Reaper, but I can't help but to find out a little more on this guy."_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

Mummymon and Black Gatomon sat from up the ground. They gazed up at what they saw was a frightening looking creature. D-Reaper stands over with them with a cruel, twisted smile across her face and bearing a pair of sharp canine teeth. 

Now that the two worlds have sensed the power of the real D-Reaper, can our heroes stop the monster before the chaos mass expands and the ADR army destroys the city of Shinjuku. There are two worlds at stake and only one way to save them, defeat the D-Reaper! 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Mummymon: Dee?! Is that you?! 

D-Reaper: Ra! Ha! Ha! Ha! 

Demon: It's all going according to my plan. Those two hunters should have inflicted some form of emotional distress to force the D-Reaper to unleash her wrath! Yes, I feel her presence. She's ready to attack! 

Ken: You guys! This isn't looking good! Now armies of creatures are spreading across the city! 

Buddamon: We have to relocate ourselves out of here and onto Earth. I've provided a time chamber, similar to Azulongmon's. What?! D-Reaper is able to break through dimensions?! 

D-Reaper: Time for me to clean up this mess… Now bring me the warrior I was promised. 

Takato: We'll fight these things off! I promised Tai that I would not let him down and I'm not backing down from that promise. I'm a young man of my word. 

Guilmon: Let's not let him down! 

War Dramon: Hello, D-Reaper! At last, we meet. I'm that warrior you've been searching for. 

D-Reaper: You?! 

War Dramon: let's get ready to rumble! 

Sora: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode thirty-one! 

**The D-Reaper's New Challenger: War Dramon! Beelzebumon's Revival?!**

Beelzebumon: Don't forget about good ol' me! I'm back in Blast Mode! Don't you miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Now, we're getting down to business! The D-Reaper mutates into her darker form! Thanks to a little help from Demon. 

Max: Let's see if War Dramon is up to the challenge. 

SSJ4T: That confrontation between Ken and Ryo was pretty interesting. I had to throw that in there. Maybe, we'll see some hints to Millenniummon. 

Max: I don't like Ryo personally, but his past with Ken is pretty interesting. I've got to research a little more on Millenniummon. 

SSJ4T: Well, get on the game. I've already researched this conflict a year ago. It is a very confusing storyline, but a very interesting read. Anyway, I'll let you readers research more on Millenniummon, but I'm aware some of you already know. Until then, be here for more digital action! D-Reaper has finally transformed into her true evil entity. 

Max: I'll finish this off. Peace out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	12. The DReaper's New Challenger: War Dramon...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, Cymbalmon and Tambourinemon. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Hey! We're down with another episode of the D-Reaper Saga! We're getting down to the good parts, so I hope you're ready for some heavy smack down! 

Max: It may not be a wrestling show, but it definitely is an eye opener! Hey, we need to have guests return again. 

Celesta: Maybe I can be you're guest, since Coral is training in the time room. 

SSJ4T: Ok, fair enough. 

Max: How did you and Coral become friends again? 

Celesta: Opposites attract. While she's a stubborn, aggressive and a cocky saiyan, I'm just what she calls me a goody goody. 

SSJ4T: You might be a goody, goody but you are definitely no bitch. That's a big plus. You helped cure me while I was out. 

Celesta: You're welcome. So, it's on with the fic. This chapter ought to be exciting. 

SSJ4T: Yeah, it's the lead up to some heavy battles. Anyway, you guys go on and read the fic. Enjoy! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The D-Reaper's New Challenger: War Dramon! Beelzebumon's Revival?!**

**Digital World**

The landscape was barren and the forest was as quiet as ever, however, that still doesn't mean that peace will come. Because has not come yet. The terror has just begun and the D-Reaper has now taken a new, evil form. Its evil presence was bringing fear down the spines of every other digimon that were unable to challenge its power. 

[Doom "Waltz of the Demons" plays] 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon stare aghast over to the new and improved evil D-Reaper with widened eyes and gaping mouths. Deputymon manages to take a peek and was shocked at what he was seeing before him. D-Reaper looks over and notices the Deputymon, who was the partner for the Gazimon. He goes running away, but that didn't stop D-Reaper from holding back her power. 

Deputymon reached over to the top of the cliff and began firing away devastating bullets at the ever-so powerful being. D-Reaper was unaffected as she stood motionless and looked over her bullet wounds. Each of them quickly healed with ease. Deputymon looked on with a terrified look on his face. 

D-Reaper starts laughing evilly which brought fear down the spines of both Mummymon and Black Gatomon. It also managed to frighten Deputymon. Just then, she plants her feet onto the floor and holds out her arm. She sends her arm shooting out as if it were a grappling hook and manages to wrap it tightly around Deputymon, who was too vulnerable to dodge or even escape it. She cries out and sends energy through her arm, which was sent directly to the Deputymon and caused him to explode into data. D-Reaper then starts to absorb the last remaining data of Deputymon and felt her power increasing after that. 

Mummymon holds onto Black Gatomon and looked on with terror across his face. Now he had just lost his friend and has witnessed the birth of a terrifying monster. 

"Oh no. Please don't let her see me. Please don't let her see me. I'm going to die…" 

D-Reaper quickly averts her attention over to Mummymon and this made him jump back with fear. D-Reaper turned all the way around to face him. A cruel smile comes across her face as she slowly starts approaching him. 

"No! Please! Don't kill me! I've helped you! We were playing! We were having fun! Please, don't kill me." 

"Same goes for me. You healed my eyes. I could never want you to kill me, either. We're your friends, Dee." 

D-Reaper grins and goes charging down right over towards the two. Mummymon and Black Gatomon held onto each other as they cried out. But just as she was about to reach over to them, D-Reaper stops with a confused look on her face and goes hovering up into the air above. 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon both gazed up and cowered behind a large rock. They never felt so afraid in their lives, and their biggest fear was towards a 'friend' of theirs. As soon as they closed their eyes, they opened them once again and looked up to see no traces of the D-Reaper. She had simply vanished. Mummymon slowly sits up and looks around in shock. 

"Where did Dee go?" 

"I have no idea. But it looks like she was got scared of me and flew off because she knew I would kick her no good butt!" 

As soon as he said this, he looks up and saw D-Reaper again. Mummymon screams out and goes falling back on his behind. A smile comes across D-Reaper's face as she examined the two 'friends' of hers. 

"You heard me?! Please don't tell me that you heard me?" Mummymon asked in plead. 

D-Reaper continues to glare right down at Mummymon and Black Gatomon with a rather, great deal of interest. She then began to mutter something under her breath. 

"Mummymon… Kitty cat…" 

After that, D-Reaper looked over to another direction as she flies off in the speed of light. Mummymon and Black Gatomon watched on from the horizon while watching D-Reaper heading over to the southern quadrant of the digital world. It seems a as though that the D-Reaper had retained some of her sympathy for both Mummymon and Black Gatomon. Her memories as the previous D-Reaper were quickly coming back to her. 

As soon as D-Reaper went flying off into the distance, Mummymon and Black Gatomon both fell on their behinds as they began to think of everything that had occurred. Mummymon quickly sighed a relief, but Black Gatomon looked on with a sad look on her face. 

"Oh, Dee. What's happened to you?" 

Far away from the distance, D-Reaper was jetting over throughout the digital world and laughing maniacially. She looked over and sensed several kis transporting themselves out from the Digital World. She immediately picked up their locations from the real world. Those kis belonged to none other than Imperialdramon, War Angemon and Buddamon. Her chance of fighting War Dramon in a possible showdown would come into fruition. 

She forces out a loud scream, which easily created a hole within the digital world's dimensional fabric barrier. She flies through the gap and finds herself in a mountainous region on earth. It seemed to be many miles away from Shinjuku. In fact, she was outside of Hokkaido. 

"I sense them! They're within this region! Ah-ha! Ha! Ha!" 

************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. East Shinjuku. Abandoned Warehouse**

The demon horde witnessed the entire D-Reaper transformation through Demon's viewing orb. The demon lord was pleased with the results. Now, phase two of his operation was set into play. 

"Yes, the evil within D-Reaper has been released. I really wished those two bounty hunter's lives didn't go to waste. Not that it matters to me anymore." 

"So, she's found her way into the real world? But how is…" 

"Possible? The D-Reaper was able to transcend many dimensions during her destructive glory days. She went out of her way and destroyed many digital worlds." 

"Wow, so she could possibly destroy earth if she wanted to?" Cymbalmon asked. 

"Yes, but it seems that she seeks for the challenger that warrior had promised her. Yes, I can foretell the identity of this new warrior." 

"I see. So where do we go from here? The D-Reaper will find her challenger, but what will we do with the mass within the city?" 

"We shall see how everything will play out. I doubt those children will do anything to stop the agents. I've supplied each of them with my own essence. They'll be having quite a hard time. I understand that three of the children's digimon are unable to transcend into their mega forms. So, the advantage goes to my agents." 

"What shall we do to please thee?" Tambourinemon asked. 

"Nothing at the moment. I will send you two out when the situation gets hasty. Thought, I doubt my agents will fail me." 

"Yes, agreed sire!" 

_"Though, I wonder. That boy with the Monodramon. When I checked him and that young man out, there was a powerful ki coming from that Monodramon. I've felt it somewhere before. Is it who I think it is? I better keep my eye on that creature. He might intervene and destroy my plans. I can't allow any interference when I'm close to world domination. I will not allow it!"_

With that said, Demon clenched his fist and a dark aura forms around the boastful demon lord. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Outside the Hokkaido region. Deserted Mountainous regions**

Unaware of what was now going to occur, Buddamon stopped and looked ahead at a flashing light heading their way. War Angemon and Imperialdramon both stopped as they felt the rather dangerously high ki. 

"It's her!" 

"The D-Reaper! I can sense a terrible anger boiling up form within her," said War Angemon, "Its just as we feared." 

"The D-Reaper? She's reached a new form." 

"Look out!" exclaimed Buddamon as he pointed ahead. 

They looked up to where Buddamon was pointing. A flash of light goes appearing onto a nearby cliff and then phases onto another neighboring cliff. They heard maniacal laughter. They turned their heads in attempt to follow D-Reaper's every single movement. As soon as they were about to look down, D-Reaper was already standing before them. War Angemon and Imperialdramon stood their ground as Buddamon faced off against the D-Reaper. 

The psychotic monster grins at them and chuckles gleefully. The three only managed to stare up at the D-Reaper in dismay, expecting her to attack them. The two fusion warriors quickly got into fighting stances as they prepared to face off against the evil D-Reaper. 

************************************************************************************** 

**West Shinjuku.**

It was sunset in the city of West Shinjuku, but that wouldn't stop the team of Takato and Guilmon from beginning their mission to locate the source of the D-Reaper. They stood at their favorite hiding spot besides the park, the underground water tunnel. 

"So, Guilmon. Are you ready for a perilous adventure?" 

"Ready whenever you are. This tunnel lead throughout most of the city underground." 

"Yeah and we can cover more ground this way." 

"Ready whenever you are." 

"Ok, ok. Let's go." 

"Hey goggle head!!" 

The two stopped as they looked up to see two familiar figures standing on top of the bridge and looking down upon them. One individual was a red-haired girl with a full-heart shirt and the other a neon-colored vulpine. Smiles come across the faces of both Takato and Guilmon. 

"Rika! Hey! What a surprise! I thought you wouldn't make it here." 

"I kind of surprised myself too. So, are you two planning on going down that tunnel too?" 

"Um, well. Yeah. We'll cover more ground like this. Besides it's our favorite hiding spot… Hey! Don't tell me that you're coming down with us to find the source of the D-Reaper." 

A smile forms across the face of the digimon queen as she took off her jacket. 

"Guilty!" 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get down here so that we can get this started." 

"Hey guys! Hold on!" 

The two Tamers turned to find the source of the voice and looked over to a boy riding on a bicycle. A noticeable dog bunny waved over towards them. 

"You're not planning on going without us are ya?" Terriermon asked. "That would not make my day." 

"Hurry up, Henry! We don't have all day!" Rika cried, "If we can get through this tunnel." 

"Same old tunnel, huh?" Henry said as he hopped off his bike. 

The three Tamers got together as they started heading into the tunnel along with their digimon. What they hated most about this underground tunnel was that it took a very long time as far as covering a long distance was concerned. Just as they were walking through, Takato looked over at Rika and noticed her new shirt. As soon as she eyeballed him, he turns away. 

"What are you looking at, goggle head?" 

"Oh nothing…" 

"Mmhmm…" 

"You know something this D-Reaper is going to be tough," Henry said, "After we found out that there were two separate entities to the D-Reaper, I was choked. I couldn't believe it." 

"Don't worry. While the others are taking care of one D-Reaper, we'll do what we can to sent the yucky chaos back to the sewers that it came crawling out of," Terriermon remarked, "Wait till they get a load of me!" 

"Terriermon, this isn't the time to underestimate our enemy, even if it is slime from the Ghostbusters movie. If it scares the sovereigns, then it should be something we must worry about." 

"Aww, that means we still can't kick its butt, if it has one?" 

"Renamon is right. This D-Reaper is not a pushover. It's going to take a lot from us to stop it, even if it means killing ourselves," Guilmon said. 

"Why thank you for actually agreeing with me, Guilmon." 

Takato looks back over to Rika again and notices the full-shaped heart on her shirt. The girl looks at him and gives me a glare. Takato turns away with a smirk. 

"Well, what?!" 

"Nothing. I mean it." 

_"Um, what's going on here?"_ Henry asked himself. 

"C'mon, spit it out. You had something to say that came across your mind. Just say something." 

"Ok, if you want my honest opinion. I just wanted to say what a lovely shirt you got." 

As soon as he said, Rika turns away with a slight blush on her face. Takato fakes a smile and turns away. 

"Takatomon, why is your face all red? Are you sick?" 

"No, Guilmon. I'm not sick. Lets just keep moving." 

_"Good idea, Takato. Lets just keep moving on and not say another word,"_ Henry said to himself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Another side of Shinjuku**

Ken was looking out through his apartment window. It's been hours since he met up with Ryo. He was shocked to know that the boy looked just like another boy he met many years ago. The strange coincidence was the fact that this boy was also named Ryo Akiyama. 

_"No it has to be a coincidence. I'm in my early twenties and this boy is almost a teen. It doesn't make sense."_

"Ken, what's wrong?" Wormmon asked. 

"It's nothing really." 

"Then, why do you look so pale all of a sudden?" 

"I'm just still overcoming the shock over the sudden appearance of the D-Reaper mass. When we were in the Digital World, it was merely bubbles. Deadly bubbles, but still tiny bubbles. What makes it so dangerous is that it will delete anything it touches." 

"Only digital life it can delete." 

"Yes, which is why it makes it difficult for us to attack it." 

"We just have to be extra careful." 

"Mmhmm." 

"Ken. Is there something wrong?" Ryo asked as he came walking out from the bathroom. 

"No. It's nothing." 

"I've been thinking back to the questions you asked me." 

"Yes?" 

"Well, it's funny. I could have sworn to seen a person like you from my past. But, I just don't recall any event like that. It's still a fuzzy memory to me." 

"It's understood. Though, I'm interested to know how you actually arrived in that alternate digital world." 

"All I recall was that I found myself in that world. I don't remember anything before hand. Eventually, I met Monodramon and he became my partner. After he digivolved into Cyberdramon, he's been an uncontrollable animal. I've had to crack the whip on him so to speak. Lately, he's been obedient since the D-Reaper was reawakened by Magimon. I guess even he was smart to challenge the D-Reaper's unpredictable ferocity." 

"There's no telling what that creature is up to. I'm just glad we got out of there in short peace." 

Monodramon faced the window with Wormmon at his side. The digimon kept an eye on the ever growing D-Reaper mass. A low growl came from Monodramon, which didn't suite well for Wormmon. 

_"D-Reaper. She's found her way into the real world,"_ Monodramon thought. _"How fortunate…"_

************************************************************************************** 

**Hokkaido**

Buddamon and the two fighters stood frozen in fear as they were looking right up in the face of the monster, D-Reaper. D-Reaper grins right down at them. 

"I'm sensing an overwhelming ki from this monster," said Buddamon, "Don't you two feel it?" 

"Yeah. It's a horrifying power. I never knew the D-Reaper could get this powerful," said War Angemon. 

"Are there any limitations to the D-Reaper's power?" 

"There's no way we're going to beat it now! Even if we try to challenge it, we will just end up getting ourselves killed," said War Angemon. 

"He's right. We're just going to get our asses handed to us," replied Imperialdramon, "Plus, that bitch nearly killed Kari!" 

"I know. You two stay behind me," Buddamon said, "Let's just see what she wants." 

D-Reaper stood there frozen for a few moments, but then breaks up the silence as she speaks up again. 

"Bring them out here. The mouthy one standing behind you." 

"Who you calling mouthy?!" Imperialdramon exclaimed. 

Buddamon stands there not giving a response to D-Reaper as he puts out his arms in front of both Imperialdramon and War Angemon. D-Reaper peers right over towards Imperialdramon with a gleeful smirk on her face. Imperialdramon growls under his breath. D-Reaper screams out in response. The warriors braced themselves from the energy that she was sending out from the force she sent through her scream. 

"Bring them out here! If you want, you can give me the mouthy one now." 

"Tell me the fighters you're referring to, besides the mouthy one standing behind me," Buddamon said. 

"Ugh, what does everyone think I have such a big mouth?" Imperialdramon pondered. 

"Because you never keep anything to yourself, Davis!" War Angemon responded. 

"I also want Celesta X, Dinobeemon and the one named Renamon. I was supposed to face all of them since I sensed a large number of ki here. I only see one of them. That angel warrior standing with the mouthy one is no concern for me and neither are you, higher power." 

"Whoa! She's able to zero in at certain ki without even looking for those individuals," War Angemon said, "What kind of a freakish monster is she?" 

"I'm not going to tell you for the last time," replied D-Reaper, "Bring me the warrior. That fused warrior by the name of Omega X told me about this mystery fighter." 

"Celesta X is not here. She's training at the moment. Only these two boys are available now." 

"Higher power, I'm demanding you to bring that girl to me and group her with these two boys. I might spare you of your life." 

"Listen, I'm not sure these boys, or Hikari for that matter, are even at full power just yet. Celesta X is still training to reach her strongest form. You will just have to wait until then. Can't you wait?" 

"No, my patience has now already worn thin. Besides, I don't want to wait any longer. I hate waiting." 

"But the battles weren't supposed to take place until tomorrow, remember?" 

"But I have lost my patience and I want to fight them now. That Celesta X girl will come to me. Let me fight her. At least, I can get a decent warm up with her. Let her go and face me. Maybe this time, I'll rearrange that pretty little face of hers." 

Imperialdramon was taken back by this and tried to get his hands on D-Reaper, but War Angemon was there to hold him back. D-Reaper simply smiles and pops her knuckles. 

"This bitch isn't going to lay one finger on Kari!" Imperialdramon growled. 

"Calm yourself, Davis. We'll bring this freak down," War Angemon replied. 

Buddamon began thinking for a moment and had to make a desperation move attempt before letting the two warriors to attack D-Reaper head on. 

_"I've got to do something to keep the D-Reaper distracted until then. What's one thing that really sets her off? Ha! I got it."_

D-Reaper tilts her head as she looked over to Buddamon with a questionable look across her face. 

"D-Reaper! I can sense many digimon over in the eastern section! You opened a dimensional doorway out of the digital world. So, you're able to gain access to the digital world at any time. You can travel through dimensions. Shintomon warned me beforehand that you were able to pull such a feat. There you can amuse yourself by destroying those digimon and loading their data! C'mon, you enjoy destruction! You enjoy putting digimon through hell. Go and begin another destructive rampage!" 

"Huh?! Buddamon, what the hell are you thinking?!" War Angemon exclaimed, "You're just going to let her kill more digimon?!" 

"There has to be another way," Imperialdramon replied. 

"You two are not strong enough yet. You have yet to converse more of your energy before performing the fusion technique. This is the only choice that we have." 

"So, it's more death and destruction you want? Ok. You shall receive, higher power. Just watch me. I'm not going to hold back like my naive, child counterpart." 

D-Reaper looks off to the center of the desolate landscape and gazed up to the skies. She produces a sonic scream, which easily shattered the mountains into grounded dirt. The trio covered their ears to prevent themselves from going deaf. The skies started to turn dark and a fabric barrier is opened up into the alternate digital world. The three individuals watched her apprehensively, and Buddamon angrily realized that D-Reaper wasn't going to hold back as far as killing off the remaining digimon populations in the new digital world. That would also possibly include the sovereigns. 

_"Takeru, take Daisuke into the time chamber. There's a portal I formed behind you. Go and allow him to get as much training done as possible. Hurry!"_

_"Gotcha!"_

_"I am sorry about allowing D-Reaper killing the remaining digimon. We can revive them with the help of the sovereigns. D-Reaper won't kill them off until she sees fit. She acquires their power for a later use."_

_"Good thinking. Good luck, Buddamon."_

_"Hurry! There's no time to waste."_

"Lets go, Davis. To the portal. Buddamon provided it for us. There's a time chamber. Just like the one myself, my brother, Kari and Tai entered seven years ago." 

"Good. Lets go!" 

As soon as they said that, the two warriors enter the portal long enough before it closed up. Buddamon keeps his attention on D-Reaper, who walks around the landscape and leaving dents to the ground that she was walking on. 

She stops and approaches Buddamon, standing silently in front of him for a few moments. She smirks and holds out a hand above her head. Buddamon watches in fear as she creates hundred of small streams of energy that streak down through the torn hole through the dimensional fabric barrier. These blasts would ultimately find themselves in the alternate digital world. The blasts were just as beautiful as fireworks on Fourth of July, but these weren't just fireworks. 

They start sweeping into a nearby digimon city and began piercing through many digimon's chests. Screams and cries of pain were echoing throughout the digital world. Buddamon felt chills coming down his spine after hearing the painful cries and couldn't bear to hear them anymore. 

There were many red spirals of energy raining down on throughout the digital world, stabbing through many digimon's chests and killing them. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Elsewhere within Shinjuku**

Monodramon and Wormmon felt the destructive ki coming from the D-Reaper herself. They felt the pain and anguish from each of the digimon victims. 

"Ken!" 

"Ryo!" 

"What is it?!" 

"It's horrible," Wormmon said. "That digital world we left has lost its entire digimon population. Only a few remained alive. The D-Reaper has already wiped them out." 

"It can't be!" Ken exclaimed. 

"We were too late to even get a chance to save them," Ryo muttered. "Damn that monster!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Well, Monodramon and Wormmon weren't the only digimon to have felt the devastating power from the D-Reaper. Hawkmon and Palmon could also feel it. 

"Yolei! I feel a great destructive power coming from outside Shinjuku!" 

"Is it Demon?" 

"No! This ki is darker and stronger than that of Demon," Palmon replied. "Mimi! This must be the enemy that Tai and the others faced. It has to be the D-Reaper Ken told us about!" 

"But, how was it able to crossover to our world?" 

"It couldn't have used a Digi-port, since this digital world is different from ours," Palmon stated. "That's got to be it!" 

"Oh, no. We've got to find the others!" Yolei exclaimed. "If it's the D-Reaper monster itself, then we're definitely going to have to get ourselves ready!" 

************************************************************************************* 

Biyomon felt the same increasing ki. She looks over to Sora and grabs her attention. 

"Nap time over, Sora!" 

"Biyo…Biyomon, what now?" 

"It's the D-Reaper monster. I just felt a number of dying kis. D-Reaper has found itself into the real world!" 

"What? Shouldn't that blob mass outside the city be the D-Reaper?!" 

"No, there's another and I'm not lying when I'm telling you this! The real monster has found it's way here in the real world." 

"You're kidding! Where the hell are Tai, TK, Davis and Kari?! We should at least get some help when we need it!" 

************************************************************************************** 

Pikkan looks out towards the distance and heard every cry from each dying digimon, one after the other. This only brought sudden anger to his heart. He could care less for humans, yet the sound of innocent digimon's anguish makes him fume. 

"Bastard… You're not going to get away with that…" 

************************************************************************************** 

Leomon could hardly contain himself. Like Pikkan, he was able to listen to every anguish call. Jeri and Calumon took notice to the warrior's sadness. 

"Leomon?" 

"D-Reaper's actually done it! Not only was she able to break through the dimensions, but she's wiped out the entire digital race from the digital world we've recently departed! All except the Sovereigns and a few others… I can't tell who these other survivors are, but I'm relieved that they managed to find means to overcome the D-Reaper's destructive power." 

"D-Reaper's found herself into the real world?!" 

"Not good at all!" Calumon replied. 

"I swear to the grave of my fallen comrades, I will not let this crime go unpunished." 

Leomon clenched his fists, as a drop of data came pouring down his hand. Like so many others, there was nothing he could have done to stop the carnage. If he had intervened, he would have most likely perished against the D-Reaper's destructive blasts." 

************************************************************************************* 

Takato, Rika and Henry froze as their partners stood frozen. Guilmon's eyes became viral as he growled under his breath. Renamon and Terriermon's fur stuck straight up on their backs. 

"Guilmon?" 

"Terriermon?" 

"What's going on, Renamon?" 

"The monster has finally found it's way into the real world," Renamon replied. 

"What?! It's way it's way here?! Shouldn't we do something?!" Takato frantically asked. 

"We have another mission. We have to scope out the situation in Shinjuku. We're deal with two portions of the D-Reaper," Henry said. "If we send our digimon to intervene with the D-Reaper, it will delete them and absorb their data." 

"Takatomon? Surely, you don't want to risk it?" 

"I can't risk it. Henry's right. I'm sure the others have this well-scouted. We have to investigate our own home city. We can't let this mass continue to grow. I promised Tai that I wouldn't let him down and I'm not about to break that promise. I'll be as good as a leader as he is. Maybe, I can even become better than him." 

"Takato…" Rika muttered. 

"Now, that's a motivational speech, Takatomon!" Terriermon remarked. "I'm with Takato all the way! We're here to clean up the filth in your hometown!" 

"He's right. We have our families to protect, plus we're able to bio-merge with our digimon. D-Reaper better watch out for the trio of Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon," Takato replied. 

The children nodded, as did their partner digimon. They continued their way through the tunnel despite the sudden appearance of the D-Reaper monster in their own world. They had confidence that one of Tai's comrades will combat this monster and allow them time to combat against the D-Reaper mass itself. 

_"I will become as good as a leader as you, Tai. I look up to you and now I'll make my dreams come true."_

************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, a familiar black-haired young man felt the monster's great power. The young man turned out to be none other than Artificial Jax. He was one of Virus' former victims, but was revived to live a normal life. Even though he remains an artificial, he's managed to use these last seven years as a form of retirement. 

"So, it looks like we've got ourselves a guest," Jax stated. "This ki is overwhelming. It even beats the pants off of creep Virus'. Whew, thank god I'm not a digimon. I don't have to get worried about being deleted. I sure hope my sis isn't taking this lying down." 

************************************************************************************* 

Fortunately for Jax, his sister was certainly not taking this lying down. She hasn't heard a single word from his husband, Davis. It's been eating away at her. However, she remained tough and wouldn't let the D-Reaper's threat frighten her. 

"Davis. I know you'll be back. We'll defeat this monster and live our lives happily. Just you wait and see." 

************************************************************************************** 

Joe and Gomamon were heading out towards the safer sections of Shinjuku. They had just called Mimi and Yolei to tell them about his whereabouts. 

"Ok, Gomamon. I've already told them about our whereabouts. We should meet up with them somewhere. The park! We'll meet them over at the park." 

"Good idea. I could use a little strolling in the park." 

"There's no time for another joke session, buddy. Unless you like to joke at a crisis like this!" 

Suddenly, Gomamon felt that same terrifying power. That same power came from the D-Reaper's wave of destruction. 

_"So, it has finally arrived in our dimension? Shoot, I forget to bring my fighting gear."_

"Earth to Gomamon!" 

"Huh?" 

"Just, what are you thinking?!" 

"About the time I beat you three times straight in Black Jack and Poker." 

"Oh brother… You need to get on with the program." 

************************************************************************************* 

D-Reaper finally ceases her attacks as a truckload of data came flowing over towards her. Buddamon kneels on one knee and cries out angrily. He began cursing the monster under his breath. D-Reaper stands as the data was floating around her and entering her body, supplying her with plentiful energy. 

"I swear you're going to pay, D-Reaper! I'll have the sovereigns restore every digimon to life using the power of the digicores!" 

"I call it the Digimon Extinction Attack. It's too bad. Every digital life form, excluding the sovereigns, are dead. I have each and one of their data. Bring the warrior to me." 

"Please! Just one more hour!" 

"Long how is that?" 

Buddamon holds out his hand and a small hourglass appears in his palm. D-Reaper overlooks it and watches as the sand drops slowly. She growled and angrily stood up crossing her arms. 

"Bah! I don't want to wait that damn long!" 

"Please!" 

"Fine! But if they don't come out and face me in an hour, I'll kill you and the sovereigns on the spot." 

"Agreed." 

D-Reaper crouches down onto the ground and watches in anticipation for the hourglass to fill up as quickly as possible. Buddamon stood his ground and looks back at the invisible vortex. 

_"Train as hard as you can. The fate of the digital worlds lies in our hands, Takeru. Daisuke."_

*************************************************************************************** 

**West Shinjuku.**

[Doom "Suspense" plays] 

As soon as the Tamer trio found the exit through the tunnelways, the digimon felt an upcoming presence from their right side. 

"Guilmon?" 

"Takatomon. There's somebody heading our way." 

"Who?" 

"Hmm, no worries guys," Terriermon stated. "It's just good ol' Ankylomon!" 

"Ankylomon?" Rika asked. "Then, he and Cody walked all the way through the tunnels all the way from Odaiba?!" 

"You hit the nail right on the head," the armored reptile calls out. 

Stepping out from the shadows comes a friendly face with an armored back. Ankylomon was walking by with Cody on his back. 

"Oh, hi there, Tamers! I guess you decided to the take the fast lane," Cody remarked. 

"You could say that," Henry replied. 

"We're going out through that door to investigate. We believe the D-Reaper mass is spreading more by the hour," said Renamon. 

"We've been walking through this tunnel all morning! I'm glad we decided to have me sprint half the way through here. At least, I'll burn off some of that cholesterol," Ankylomon stated. 

"So, are you guys ready?" Takato asked. 

Everyone nodded as Takato lead them through the ever so long underground water tunnel. Takato opened the door entrance and walked out with the others tagging along behind him. Guilmon and the digimon stepped out as they gazed up into the skies. 

It was already nightfall and there were explosions in the skies. But they weren't apart of fireworks. They were military weapons being fired away at what looked like a strange bird of some sorts. 

"Hey! What's that thing up there?" asked Takato. 

"It sure doesn't look like fireworks you put out for the Fourth of July," Cody remarked. 

"Don't tell me that the military are starting to battle the chaos already! They should know that they won't win," said Henry. 

"They're too gung-ho to even use their heads," Ankylomon replied. 

"Its rather pointless for them to use military weapons. They know that there's no possible way of breaking through the chaos barrier," Renamon stated. 

"What are those birds up there?" Rika asked pointing up to the skies. 

The Tamers looked up and noticed several bird-like creatures dancing through the skies, while doing their best to avoid every gun shell being fired away at them. The majority of them looked like the birds that the soldiers encountered earlier ago, those being the ADR-02s. But there was one that looked like it had an umbrella for a head and a small head at the very top of it. It was equipped with two scythes. This was ADR-03, because it's side was designated with the ensign a. Much like the others, a cord also connected it. 

"The D-Reaper's chaos is surrounding Hypnos," said Henry, "Take a look!" 

The Tamers gasped at how much ground the chaos had already covered. It seemed that it covered more ground with each hour passing. The digimon viewed broken streams of light flashing through the night skies. Then they all stopped as several shadows came into view from within the darkness. 

"Just what are those?" asked Takato. 

"I don't know but they look like some really weird-looking birds," said Henry. 

"Are those things somehow connected with this blob?" Cody pondered. 

The creatures that came into view were the very first ADRS the Tamers have encountered. ADR-02, to be more precise. The digimon stood in front of the Tamers and began picking up very strong kis from the ADRs. 

"What are they? Are they digimon?" asked Henry. 

"I don't think so. Otherwise I would know," said Terriermon. 

"Well, they sure aren't the first robins or spring. That's for sure," Ankylomon stated. 

The ADRs simply stared at the group with rather ghostly faces that showed absolute no emotion, whatsoever. 

"They must be some sorts of spawns of the D-Reaper. Think of them as scouts watching over their territory," explained Renamon. 

"Are you sure they're not here just to creep us out? Because they're doing a really good job of that," said Rika. 

Guilmon goes over and reaches out for the beak of one of the ADRs. But Takato quickly took notice and slaps Guilmon's hand away. 

"Guilmon! Don't touch it! If that thing is apart of the D-Reaper, then you'll be deleted!" 

"Um, guys. Don't you think there's something wrong with this picture?" asked Henry. 

Suddenly, there were more ADR-02s coming out from within the darkness. The Tamers and the digimon looked over at each other and sweat drops came down their faces. 

"Don't you think this is a good time to run and come up with a plan of strategy?" asked Takato. 

They all nodded and started to head out towards the other direction. All were gone except Guilmon, who decided to stay behind to stare at the ADRs. 

"Guilmon! What are you doing?!" 

"Staring contest," Guilmon said. 

Takato rushes by and snatches Guilmon by the arm. They went running off. 

"But I was winning!" 

"Don't worry. You would have lost anyway!" Ankylomon cries out while carrying Cody on his back. 

The ADRS all turned to face them but remained within their positions to scout the area. 

"Where do you think we should be heading off to?" asked Rika. 

"Well, you won't know until we look for a place. How about the sewers! Now that's a lovely place to hide out in!" exclaimed Terriermon. 

"No! I just got the perfect place! At Kari's apartment home! I'm willing to bet that one of her friends is there. They would also know about the D-Reaper threat." 

Takato led the group over towards another direction as they headed out to the apartment complex where Kari lives. There they would meet up with the remaining Digi-Destined and plan out a new strategy. 

_"I just hope they are able to help us, before its too late,"_ Takato said to himself. _"I wonder how Tai and the others are handling the situation in the digital world."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World- DigiDestined Version. Digital Limbo**

The entire limbo landscape easily personified the world of hell itself. Although, there aren't tiny imps or firewalls blossoming the landscape. Instead, it was a barren wasteland with very little life. 

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard echoing throughout the landscape. A body was left within a large crater. Another figure came walking out from the smoke itself. 

[Vegeta's English Dub theme plays] 

"So, Skull Satan? How's it feel to get beaten to death? Oh I forgot you're already dead. So it doesn't matter. Now, cry like the bitch you are," the figure replied. 

"Curse you, Yamato… Even at death, you still inflict pain to my immortal body," the former Demon Corps member muttered. 

Metalla X came stepping out from the shadows. There was a few different distinctions to the warrior. He no longer has the 'D' insignia, but he does carry a halo over his head. He walks over to the fallen Skull Satan. 

"You're not going to get away with this, Yamato… I swear to it…" 

"Oh, is that a fact, huh?" 

"You can't even kill me since I'm already dead." 

"Idiot. I can say the same thing for myself. Though, I'll enjoy every minute of torturing you." 

"Spare me…" 

"Whatever for?! You will feel the pain you guys inflicted on me back on Spiral Mountain!" 

"Argh! No!" 

"Yamato. Yamato. How unfortunate of you," a snake-like voice calls out. 

Metalla X turns around and finds none other than a medium-sized pale skinned alien creature with blue spots and a long, lizard-like tail. 

"Burizalor… It's not so good to see you… I lay my eyes on the one who killed me those many years ago…" 

"I only killed you because you were such a naïve fool. But, now, look at you. You've surpassed even myself. I really wanted to say how proud I am for you. Alas, you've met death's doors again. I guess you underestimated the D-Reaper's power. Shame on you, Yamato. You should have known better." 

"Shut up. I don't ever want to see you're face again." 

"Don't like to face the truth? You attempted to repent for you're sins and atone for you're past actions. It was too late for that. You attempted to sacrifice yourself, but it was all in vain. You disappoint me, Yamato. I expected better of you…" 

"I said shut up!" 

"Face it! You're washed up! Why don't you just give in and become a wandering soul in limbo for eternity?" 

"Well, I could say the same for you. How unfortunate that my future son slain you." 

Burizalor easily looked back to that event. It was the day he nearly destroyed Earth, but he was done in instead. He had expected a rematch with Omega X. Unfortunately, he met death's door at the hands of Dimitri. 

"What's the matter? Don't like to admit. Unlike you, I did it to protect the lives of others. At least, I have what you call a foreign object. I have a heart." 

"Nonetheless, you remain in limbo for eternity. How I should have seen the look on your face when you gave your life up for nothing. Now, the D-Reaper is continuing her destructive ways. I hope she fries every last one of those pests! Die, Digi-Destined! I hope you, die!" 

Metalla X growled under his breath as he quickly teleports in front of the evil warlord. Burizalor gasped and was leveled with a punch to the gut. Metalla X picked up Burizalor by his tail and tosses him out towards the skies above. 

"This is the moment that I've been waiting for. Paybacks are a bitch, Burizalor!" 

With that said, Metalla X powers up his aura and flies out to attack the once mighty warlord. 

_"Tai. TK. Kari. Davis. Takato. Tamers. Mimi. Everyone, it's all on your hands now. Defeat the D-Reaper!"_

Looking on from beyond the distance, Black War Greymon held NeoDevimon by his throat. 

"Now, this is what I call reliving the moments," the dark artificial said. 

************************************************************************************* 

**Earth. Elsewhere within West Shinjuku**

[Doom "Sign of Evil" plays] 

Jeri could barely stand sounds of the military gunshots being fired at the ADRS dancing in the skies above the city. Leomon held her tightly and growled at the sight of the ADRs. 

_"Those things that I'm sensing have a tremendous ki. But how? It's pretty obvious that the D-Reaper is feeding them energy. Something must have happened to the D-Reaper in the other world. Otherwise, there would be no reason for any spawns to attack the city."_

"Leomon? You think Takato and the others are out there at the moment? I hate being all scared and I want to do something to help my friends." 

"I suppose we can go out looking for them. After all, I want to investigate these spawns myself. I don't understand why the military are attacking those creatures. They are simply giving up their own lives away. Its rather pointless." 

"So, is that a yes? We can go out and find Takato." 

"We need to be very careful. One slip and those spawns will come down looking for us. Stay close to me." 

Jeri nodded as Leomon clutched his arm around her and goes storming off into the park. Leomon gasped as several ADR-02 spawned came hovering by. He quickly phased out and the ADRs stopped to pick up the sudden vibrations of Leomon's movement. But to their disappointment, they didn't feel a single presence. They continued on to patrol their territory. 

"That was too close," Jeri said. 

"Too close for comfort. Shh. They're kis are very strong for simple artificial creatures." 

Leomon gasped as his eyes widened. Jeri took notice of this and looks over at the brave warrior. 

"What's wrong, Leomon? Did you see something?" 

"More like sense something. The ki that I am sensing from those spawn are about as strong as Virus. They're very strong. We better watch ourselves." 

"Um, Leomon. We got a problem." 

"Huh?" 

They both turned to find several ADR-02s looking over at them with their ever-so lifeless, ghostly eyes. Leomon growls and pulls out his sword as he prepared himself for battle. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World**

Mummymon and Black Gatomon looked at the skies above and watched as streams of red light came passing by them. It looked as though the D-Reaper had already sparred the two of their lives. Mummymon looks down and was tapping his fingers together nervously. 

"Ok, lets just stay calm. Just pretend you didn't see those streams of light. Just walk away and pretend that it didn't happen." 

"I don't know about you, but they looked pretty real to me. I'm pretty sure that they came from Dee." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so." 

"Man, this day has really blown. First I'm nearly killed and now this. I wish I could take a cat nap right about now." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Outside the Digital Universe. Planet Shin**

Angewomon was still standing while Gosenzomon was feeding her more energy to complete the power up. The ultimate opened her eyes and felt the devastating power coming from the D-Reaper. She growled impatiently and peers over to Goseznomon. 

"Gosenzomon! I hope you realize that this power up technique is not going to prove anything to me! This is a waste of my time! I should be out there trying to stop the D-Reaper!" 

Shintomon gasps and felt the kis of many digimon being drained away as a result of D-Reaper's relentless attacks. He dropped to his knees as he felt the losses of every single digimon, excluding the Sovereigns. 

"It's horrible! Much more horrible expected! The D-Reaper has already wiped out the entire population of digimon within the alternate digital world. That excludes the Sovereigns and your friends. So you should be relieved!" Shintomon stated. 

"What?! How can this happen?! I thought the D-Reaper wouldn't fight Imperialdramon and War Angemon until tomorrow?!" 

"I was too foolish to think that the D-Reaper would reach her true, evil form. How could she do this?!" 

"Tai! We have to get out of here and stop them!" exclaimed Agumon. 

"He's right! There's no time to waste," said Kari, "There's many digimon counting on us!" 

"Alright! You guys convinced me long enough! Lets go," Tai said as he pulled out his digivice. 

Shintomon goes running up to the group and stops them. Tai and Kari stopped at their tracks while looking down at the Supreme guardian. 

"You have to listen to me! If you happen to open a portal out of here, then you can't get back in." 

"Why not?" asked Tai. 

"Think about it. While Angewomon is receiving his power up, the amount of energy surging through this dimension is entering her as we speak. If we open it, then Angewomon won't be able to reach her full power from Gosenzomon's power up and all vortexes leading back into this world will close up, which will not allow you three to return back. It's best that we all stay here and wait for her to complete her power up. I'm sure TK and Davis will complete their full training and give the D-Reaper a run for her money!" 

"Ugh! That's it! I've had it! All right, Gosenzomon! I don't care about this power up! You're going to let me go and fight the D-Reaper now! I'm getting sick of this waste of twenty hours!" 

"This is not an option. Do you want to get your ass handed to you in the process by the D-Reaper? You don't stand a chance in your current form, but you will be able to defeat her with this full power-up." 

"Whatever…" 

"Trust me… I know what I'm doing, young one." 

"I'd had enough!!" 

As soon as she said this, Angewomon powers up and releases out a massive shockwave. A bright aura forms all over her body to give clear indication of her full power at the moment. Tai, Kari and Agumon were taken by surprise at her sudden power up. Kari was even more impressed and walked over to her digimon partner. 

"Just do as he says!" Kari replied, "Get this power up over with. You'll be sure to win against the D-Reaper. It will pay off. Trust me." 

"Alright. But I'm only doing this for you, Kari." 

With that said, Angewomon goes sitting down as Gosenzomon proceeds on giving the angel ultimate more energy. Shintomon looked on with a smile on his face and examined how Gosenzomon was handling the situation. 

"He's so great. I wouldn't be surprised if he could make Celesta X the strongest warrior in the entire digital universe. He has that knack in making his most valuable warriors as strong as he was during the old days, or so I heard from rumors." 

"They're no rumors. I happen to hand pick my greatest disciples and give them the power up treatment. They were merely five hours back in my days." 

"But now they're extended to twenty hours, cause your an old man who can't find his way out of a wet paper bag," remarked Kari. 

"How perceptive, young one." 

"Wow, I can't believe this old guy isn't boasting," said Tai, "Just hang in there, Angewomon. Only sixteen hours to go." 

"Yeah. Thanks a lot for the encouragement, Tai," she replied. 

_"Wow. After that quick ki explosion that Angewomon just released, she was just about ten times stronger than she was before. I'll be amazed to how much extent of her maximum power she will be able to reach by the time the end of this power-up session is complete. She'll be more than enough to handle the D-Reaper herself. Gatomon, all you have to do is keep your composure together and remain calm. This will all pay off big time,"_Agumon said in thought, _"Then we'll show the D-Reaper who she's messing with!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku.**

The Tamers had already explained the whole situation to the remaining Digi-Destined in Kari's apartment. Among those Digi-Destined that listened were Sora, Yolei, Mimi, Cody and Joe. 

"This is getting bad," said Yolei, "There has to be something we can do." 

"Our other friends are still within the city. They can always lend a hand," said Takato, "And according to Renamon, these spawn are very strong. Probably stronger than any normal mega-level digimon." 

"You're right. We will need a good strategy to attack," Sora replied, "But I'll say this. Our digimon should be enough to hold off the spawn armies." 

"While we handle the armies, they you three can investigate the whole situation and find out where those spawns are coming from. If I'm not mistaken, these things should at least have some sort of connection to the D-Reaper," Joe said. 

"Hey! You just came up with a good idea, Joe," remarked Gomamon, "Lets give him a hand!" 

"Yeah! Good theory, Joe," Cody replied, "But I was surprised that you even came up with one." 

"No kidding. Izzy would have been the one to keep up with a theory," said Mimi. 

"Speaking of Izzy, where is he?" asked Henry. 

"He's out with those Hypnos people. They're investigating the chaos situation as we speak," replied Biyomon. 

"Then I guess we should chill out here until the next attack comes," said Takato. 

"I wonder if there's anymore break left! I'm really in the mood for some Guilmon bread! Yay!" 

"Your still thinking about bread at a time like this?!" 

"Hey. I don't blame him. I could use a little P.B. and J right about now," replied Palmon. 

"I say we give the digimon something to eat before we head out into our first battle against the chaos," said Sora, "What do you say?" 

The whole group nodded in agreement as the digimon all gathered over towards the kitchen. However, Rika and Renamon were looking out the window. Takato goes walking up towards them. 

"Rika? Aren't you going to get yourself and Renamon fed?" 

"No. I'll pass. Renamon, you need the food in order to conserve your energy anyway." 

"Alright, then." 

The neon-colored fox goes walking into the kitchen. Takato gazes over at Rika and then goes to ask her once again about food. 

"You sure you don't want anything?" 

"I'm sure. You go get yourself some bread. Don't worry about me." 

"Well, alright. Suite yourself." 

As soon as Takato headed into the kitchen to help bake the bread, Rika simply stares over through the window and out over towards the chaos-infested city of Shinjuku. Her eyes were now displaying that of hatred at the sight of the D-Reaper. 

_"You want to kill us all off, D-Reaper? Well, we're not going to allow that to happen! Rest assured, we'll bring you down. I'm not going to allow you to take away my family, Renamon, my friends and my goggle head. Once we're done debating your little toy soldiers, then we're coming back after you in the digital world."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Shinjuku Central Park**

Leomon was holding off his own as the army of ADR-02s surrounded him. Jeri stood by his side as the brave warrior prepared to go for battle. 

"Leomon! We're surrounded! I don't think we can beat them." 

"Not until I evolve straight into my mega-level form, Cyberleomon. I don't think my form of Saberleomon will be able to hold them off." 

"We have to at least try!" 

"However, if I digivolve to Cyberleomon, I won't be able to suppress my ki. I mighty accidentally destroy a portion of the city with that sheer power." 

The ADRs prepared to head in to attack, but then were quickly stopped by a pair of ki blasts. Leomon and Jeri looked up to see none other than Sonja flying down. 

"Sonja! Thank goodness you came!" Jeri exclaimed. 

"I came here just in time. Leomon, protect Jeri. I can handle these twerps." 

"Be careful. They're apart of the D-Reaper chaos. Do not underestimate them." 

"Don't worry. I'm not alone. I've got backup." 

"What?" 

Their questions were soon answered as Stingmon came flying in and struck down several ADRs with his 'Spiking Strike'. 

"Spiking Strike!" 

Ken comes running out towards Jeri and Leomon. Cyberdramon came rushing out from the bushes. 

"Desolation Claw!" 

With that said, Cyberdramon was able to wipe out another patch of ADRs. Ryo came walking out. 

[Digimon 02 theme "Break Up!" plays] 

"Ken! Ryo! You guys came!" 

"Don't worry, Jeri. Sonja, Cyberdramon and Stingmon will handle this from here," Ken assured the girl. 

"Alright then." 

"Ready, Stingmon?" 

"Lets send these goofs packing!" 

"Attack, Cyberdramon!" 

"Yes, Ryo!" 

The three fighters go flying at the ADRS as Sonja began blasting away at several of them. Stingmon was able to fight several at once with his rapid kicks and punches. Cyberdramon slashes his way through a patch of agents as if they were tissue paper. But for some apparent reason, none of their attacks were affecting the ADRS. There wasn't even a single scratch on the artificial beings. 

"Um, Sonja?" 

"What?" 

"Looks like this is going to be much more difficult than I thought." 

"Time for plan B?" 

"Yeah." 

"Lets do it!" 

Sonja goes flying right through several ADRS drones and uses a huge energy beam to knock them out of commission. Stingmon used his 'Spiking Strike' to attempt to mow them some as if they were bowling pins. The two fighters gasped when their attacks didn't even do much damage to the ADRS. 

"Desolation Claw!" 

With another wave of his attack, Cyberdramon knocked down several agents at once. 

"Um, Stingmon?" 

"Yeah? What is it?" 

"If our attacks don't even affect them, then we're basically screwed." 

"So true." 

Leomon could only take so much and was growling under his breath. Ken and Jeri could only look on with shock and realize that Sonja, Cyberdramon and Stingmon were unable to affect the spawn drones with any of their attacks. 

_"We're in serious trouble here,"_ Ken said to himself. _"Where the hell are the others?!"_

Pikkan looks on from behind some bushes. He would not attack until desperate times calls desperate measures. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Hokkaido**

The D-Reaper continues to glare at the hourglass with a rather dark and cold look on her face. She cracked her knuckles in anticipation of taking on War Angemon and Imperialdramon, but she would also have to deal with Celesta X eventually. 

[Doom "Sinister" plays] 

D-Reaper and Buddamon were both standing around while the sand in the hourglass was still taking time to fill up. D-Reaper watches silently as the sand began draining in the hourglass. 

_"Remember, Takeru. The time chamber will enable you to get as strong through the simplest forms of training." _

"I know, Buddamon. I've entered this sort of environment before. As far as I'm concerned, I have plenty of experience in the time chamber. I'll teach Davis to withstand the harsh environment. Imperialdramon will gain a lot just for taking part in this room. If it weren't for the time room seven years, Patamon and I wouldn't have merged into War Angemon. We released our greatest potentials." 

"Good. Now listen up. Every minute you spend in that room, it equals almost to that of exactly is hours. So that means you have plenty of time to train as hard as possible. I have doubt that you two will reach your maximum. D-Reaper doesn't exactly look like a happy camper, so I better try to find a way to keep her preoccupied." 

"Alright. Good luck, Buddamon. We'll train hard." 

"I know you will. Good luck with the training." 

D-Reaper is now slowly becoming more and more impatient as the minutes passes and there was a sign of anger crossing her face. After each cascade of sand drops down the hourglass, she clenches her teeth and smashes her feet to the ground. She looks up to face Buddamon and they both had a temporary stare down. 

Suddenly, D-Reaper clenches her fists and she lets out a terrifying scream in a burst of insane anger. The ground started to crumble and the hourglass shattered away. D-Reaper narrows her eyes over to Buddamon. 

"THAT'S IT! NO MORE! I have grown bored of waiting! I have grown tired of waiting!" 

D-Reaper lets out another angry fit of rage and releases a wave of energy around the entire landscape. They managed to brace themselves against the gale of powerful energy. 

"Please. I urge you to wait a little longer. The fighter is not ready to face you just yet." 

But D-Reaper would have none of it as she shoots out a small blast over at Buddamon's feet, which startles the panda. D-Reaper starts screaming angrily once again in a fit of rage. 

"I demand the warrior to come out and face me! NOW! I want that warrior to face me!" 

As a result of her fit of rage, the ground around her started to shake and crumble under her feet. The canyons surrounding them were beginning to collapse. Buddamon gasped as he watched the ground him starting to crumble and sink down into the depths below. The two glared over at each other while the landscape around them started to crumble. Buddamon sighs and then turns his back to D-Reaper. 

"Fine. So be it, D-Reaper. You may face the warrior that you seek now. Follow me." 

D-Reaper grins and goes following behind Buddamon. He leads her towards the visible vortex and activates it. 

"Hurry up, higher being! I don't have all day. I'm looking forward to this warrior that Omega X had promised me." 

"Well, you won't be disappointed." 

With that said, Buddamon waves his hands diagonally and the vortex opened up leading right into the time chamber. An anticipating smile forms across D-Reaper's face as she narrows her eyes through the brightness of the secret training room itself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku.**

The Tamers and the Destined team were baking trays full of 'Guilmon bread'. Takato and Guilmon were both having a blast baking up the bread while the others helped them out. 

The digimon all gathered around as they gazed down at the bread stacked together in a huge plate. Guilmon looked down at each bread piece with starry eyes full of happiness and joy. The Tamers and the Destined stood in one corner as they gazed over at their digimon. Mimi pulls out a camera and quickly snaps a picture of the digimon all gathered together around the bread pieces. 

"Bon appetite, guys!" exclaimed Takato. 

"Yay!!" 

The digimon each snatched themselves a piece of the 'Guilmon bread' and munched away as if they were pigs. Guilmon takes a piece and starts munching it like there was no tomorrow. Biyomon picked hers up and looked at it with a questionable look on her face. 

"I've never had bread with somebody's face on it. Is this supposed to be good," she asked. 

"Look? Do you see any of us poisoned? Go on and pig out," Terriermon said, "I don't know about you but I wouldn't miss out on this chance!" 

"Now this is what I call bread," Armadillomon said with a satisfied look on his face. 

"Oh yeah! I can stuff myself like this all day without even having to going to the bathroom," Gomamon remarked. 

"Gomamon!! We're eating!" the digimon all exclaimed with disgust. 

"What? What did I say?!" 

Renamon picks up a piece of the bread and slowly puts it in her mouth. Rika looks over at her digimon and smirked. 

"Go on, Renamon. You're not going to get any energy if you don't eat." 

"Well. I really never hurt to try something new. Oh what the hey…" 

As soon as she said that, Renamon starts chewing away at the bread and she licked her lips in sheer satisfaction. Rika manages to take a bite of the Guilmon bread. 

"So what did guys think of the bread? Too moldy? Too hot? Cold?" 

"One word, goggle head. Delicious." 

"Great! Now I know what to put in the bread next time! Not too much flour and water." 

"Um, right. So, what did you think, Renamon?" 

"Not bad. But next time, you shouldn't put 'eyeballs' on the bread. It just doesn't look right." 

"Why not? That's the whole point of Guilmon bread. And those are not eyes. They're gumballs." 

"Gumballs. Hmm, no wonder they taste so sweet." 

The digimon continued to feast until there wasn't anything left. Each of them had filled stomachs and glazed looks on their faces. 

"Well, looks like our digimon got fed well. They should have enough energy to burn off so that they can fight in the battle later on," said Henry. 

They all nodded in agreement, until Takato decided to speak up. They all listened to what the goggle boy head to say. 

"Alright. This is what we know from the D-Reaper thus far. There are two separate entities. One of which is the chaos mass that is invading West Shinjuku. We have no idea how it got there but we're going to have to fight off the drones that it has created in the city. Rika, Henry and myself had a quick run-in with a swarm of them. We managed to escape in time before they caught up to us. Now there's a major flaw to this, the drones are very affective against anything digital and that includes our own digimon." 

Henry cuts in and continues to explain the situation, but pointing out to the drone's advantages. 

"We realized that these drones are linked to the D-Reaper in some fashion. That is why we must not underestimate these things despite their harmless features. These things are able to delete even our own digimon. If any of our digimon touches those drones, then they are deleted. It's simple as that. There is no turning back now." 

As soon as Henry got done explaining his side of the situation, Rika comes in next and tells them about the other entity of the D-Reaper. 

"I was the only one of the three to have seen the actual D-Reaper being. Right now, the others are training as hard as possible to face off against this thing. We realized that it is able to regenerate itself after being blown into pieces by Metalla X, which cost Matt his own life." 

Mimi has an angry look on her face and looked down towards Palmon, who also shared the same expression as her human partner. 

"So, that's all we got to say. You are either in or out. But, Rika, Henry and myself are going out there to fight the drones. While the others stop the D-Reaper in one world, we'll do the best that we can to slow down the chaos that thrives in our own. So, what do you say? Are you all in?" 

The Destined looked over towards each other and were discussing the decision towards each other. Sora and Biyomon were the first to stand. 

"We're in," Sora said. 

Next, Cody and Armadillomon were standing with serious looks. 

"Us, too." 

Mimi and Palmon followed by Yolei and Hawkmon were the next to stand. 

"Hawkmon and I are ready for action." 

"We're going to avenge Matt's death." 

Joe and Gomamon came next as Joe clenched his fists. 

"You can rely on us!" 

"But wait! Who's going to stay and take care of the babies?" asked Yolei. 

"Ummm, good question," Takato said, "One of us are just going to have to stay here then." 

"You guys go! We'll take care of the babies from here!" a voice called out from the balcony. 

They group all turned around and gasped to see none other than Guardromon and Kazu waving. Takato runs over to them. 

"Alright! Just inn the nick of time, but how did you know where to find us?" 

"Through Guardromon. He's not as goofy as he looks. You guys go on. We'll take care of the babies," the boy said with a nonchalant grin. 

"Besides, taking care of babies is nothing new for me," Guardromon replied, "I took care of many digimon babies. Human babies won't be any different." 

"Thank you," Yolei said. 

"We're very grateful for you," said Mimi. 

"Alright! It's all settled! Its go out and save mankind!" Takato calls out. 

"Make that a giant leap for all digi-kind!" Terriermon cries out. 

_"There he goes flapping his lips again,"_ Henry thought. 

They all cheered while raising their fists, while getting themselves ready for the battle against the ADR drones. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within Shinjuku**

Impmon was walking through the empty streets while looking over the letter that his Tamers wrote for him. He then started to memorize the name of the section of the city of where they were currently residing at the moment since the D-Reaper's chaos arrived. 

"Hmmm. Where the heck is this 'Hongo'? Is that supposed to be some sort of buffalo? Ugh, forget it. I'll never find them at a city named after some sort of cattle." 

But just as he was about to give up, he kneeled against a stop sign and looked up to see the name of the street name. And to his surprise, it read 'Hongo'. His eyes widened and he quickly sat up. 

"Ack! It's been here all along! Geez, I need better vision! I could have sworn that it read 'Pongo'. Oh well, at least, I know that I'm in the right place." 

Impmon goes walking down the street and looks towards several houses along the way. They seemed to be quiet at the moment since the infestation of the chaos mass in the city of Shinjuku. 

"They could be at any of these houses. So, what a I supposed to do? Knock on everybody's doors and ask for two kids. I wonder where Ai and Makoto could be." 

The little rookie goes climbing up against a house and manages to pull himself onto the top of a nearby roof. He catches his breath and goes sitting down while wiping his sweaty forehead. 

"Whew. I need to exercise a little more. I'm sweating like a pig here." 

Just then, he heard two voices coming out of the house and looked down to see where the sources of the voices were coming from. And to Impmon's surprise, there were two children walking out. He gasped when they turned to face them. One was a little boy with a coat and the other a little girl, who seemed a little older than the boy. They both broke up the silence and spoke up. 

"Impmon? Is that you?" Ai asked. 

"Are we seeing things?" Makoto said. 

"Hi guys. Its really you… I can't believe it," Impmon muttered with a smirk on his face. 

The two children jumped up as they called down for their digimon. 

"Impmon! It is really you! You knew that you would come back to us," exclaimed Ai. 

"We thought we would never see you again," Mako said. 

Impmon goes jumping off from the roof and stands before his two Tamers with a smirk on his face. Now that he has reunited with his two Tamers, the possibility of him evolving might come forth. 

************************************************************************************** 

A group of ADRs were seen approaching a sliver-haired individual wearing a red suit and MC-Hammer like pants. The individual was carrying a large sword over his shoulder. With one swipe, the sword created a claw-like blast and it easily vanquished the agents. 

"Shit. I didn't come back to the modern era just to get ambushed by some demon wannabes. Where's Kagome when you need here?!" 

Unfortunately, another swarm of ADRs were seen coming out from the alleyways. The individual known as Inuyasha turned to face them. 

"Want to go for a little round two then? Let's go! Tetsusaiga!" 

With another sword swipe, Inuyasha vanquishes another horde. The half-breed wiped his forehead willingly. 

"I could go on all night!" 

With that said, another patch appeared above Inuyasha. The half-demon sighed in disbelief with a sweat drop coming down behind his head. 

"I don't believe this…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Shinjuku Central Park**

The ADRs were basically in control of the battle against Stingmon Cyberdramon and Sonja. The fighters were not gaining any second winds as they were completely drained. 

Ken, Jeri, Ryo and Leomon looked on from the background in hopes of seeing the two fighters trying to regain their composures and fight back as soon as possible. 

"Leomon. We've got to help them!" Jeri cried out, "If only you can digivolve…" 

"Not yet. They're not done yet. They were just getting started," Leomon replied, _"C'mon! What's the problem? Are these drones really that powerful? Sonja and Stingmon aren't even inflicting any kind of damage to them."_

Stingmon and Sonja go phasing out as the ADRs were caught off by surprise. Sonja quickly reappears behind several ADRs and delivers a barrage of ki blasts. Stingmon appears from out of the tree and delivers a kick to another pair of drones. Cyberdramon simply slashed his way through several drones. 

"Take this!! Why don't these things take any of our attacks! Its like they have some sort of protective armor," Sonja exclaimed, "My blasts aren't even making a dent on them!" 

"Damn! If only the others had come here just in time," Stingmon said. 

"Then we might have a slight chance," replied Cyberdramon. 

"They're not going to hold out much longer! We're definitely going to need reinforcements," said Ken. 

"Is it reinforcements you want?! Its reinforcements you're going to get! Pyro Blaster!!" 

The group suddenly looked over and saw a huge fiery blast rushing past through the ADR swarm like wildfire but only managed to send them flying back. Stingmon and Sonja were caught by surprise as they turned to see Growlmon, Kyuubimon and Gargomon in one corner. Then they turned towards another direct as they faced Biradramon, Ikkaukumon, Togemon, Aquillamon and Ankylomon. 

"Alright! It's about time you guys came!" Ken exclaimed, "We were getting creamed!" 

"Don't worry, Ken! We'll take care of everything from here," said Takato, "Jeri! Ryo! Leomon! Alright guys? Ready, Growlmon!" 

"Yeah!" 

"Kyuubimon!" 

"Gargomon!" 

The three Tamer's digimon went rushing into the battlefield as more ADR-02s started flying from within the trees. Growlmon goes rushing by an ADR and fires away another 'Pyro Blaster'. 

"Pyro Blaster!" 

Kyuubimon spins into a cartwheel and transforms herself into a flaming dragon as she executed 'Dragon Wheel' on another ADR. 

"Dragon Wheel!" 

Gargomon goes shooting a barrage of his 'Gargo Lasers' over another. 

"Gargo Lasers!" 

"Digi-Destined team! Move out!" 

Birdramon and Aquillamon both flew up as another swarm of ADR-02s surrounded them. Birdramon powers up and then shoots out a barrage of fireballs from her wings. 

"Meteor Wing!" 

Aquillamon shoots out a spiral-like beam over to another grouped swarm. 

"Blast Rings!!" 

Their attacks collided with the ADR army, but they were seemingly ineffective against the digimon's attacks. 

"What?! That didn't even leave any scratches on them!" exclaimed Aquillamon. 

"Any more bright ideas?" Birdramon asked. 

Armadillomon and Ikkakumon charged ahead as they warded off several more ADRS heading their way. 

"Ikkaukumon! Its time to nail them!" Joe exclaimed. 

"I'll nail it to them! Harpoon Torpedo!!" 

Ikkaumon watches as his missiles started firing away at the ADRS. Ankylomon came charging and swiped several of the ADRs with ease. Cody cheered on for his digimon from the background. Ankylomon nodded over to his partner in approval. 

But to their dismay, the swarm started to rise again. This caused the entire digimon group to look on with shock across their faces. 

"What?! Our digimon's attacks weren't affective!" exclaimed Sora, "What now?" 

"We're just going to have to digivolve them into their ultimate forms. We might stand more of a chance," said Joe. 

"Alright! Lets do this! Growlmon! Time to go ultimate, buddy," Takato exclaimed. 

"Lets do it!" 

The Tamer children pulled out cards and they each quickly turned into blue cards. They then pulled out their D-Arks and slashed them blue cards through them. 

[Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays] 

"Card Slash!! Matrix Evolution!!" 

**Matrix Evolution!!**

[Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays] 

"Growlmon shinka!! War Growlmon!!" 

"Kyuubimon shinka!! Taomon!!" 

"Gargomon shinka!! Rapidmon!!" 

"Alright! It's time to go old school guys!" exclaimed Sora, "Birdramon digivolve!" 

Sora's digivice shoots out a large energy beam and it quickly engulfs Birdramon. She was now ready to evolve into her ultimate-leveled form. 

"Birdramon chou shinka!! Garudamon!!" 

"Togemon! You're turn!" 

Mimi's digivice releases a beam of energy and it allowed Togemon the power to evolve right into her ultimate-level form. 

"Togemon chou shinka!! Lillymon!!" 

"Ikkakumon! Lets go!" 

Joe's digivice shoots out a beam of energy and Ikkakumon manages to use the energy to allow himself to evolve into his ultimate-level form. 

"Ikkakumon chou shinka!! Zudomon!!" 

"Ankylomon! You should stay champion form and fight alongside with one of the other ultimates," Cody said, "That way we can have a clear advantage." 

"Right!" 

"You too, Aquillamon!" 

"You got it!" 

"Stingmon! Go lend them a hand, but make sure to converse some of your own energy," Ken ordered. 

"Leomon. They need you." 

"I'll do the best that I can, Jeri. I won't disappoint you!" 

Suddenly, the swarms of ADR-02s started to spread out as an even larger ADR came flying out from the nearby chaos mass. ADR-03 looked over towards the park and picked up several strong kis. It exposes itself and looks upon the army of ultimates and champions in one spot. 

"What the heck is that thing?!" Sonja exclaimed. 

"It's another agent," Taomon said, "And this one seems craftier than the others. We should keep a look out!" 

"Shall we attack?" asked War Growlmon. 

"Go for it! That thing maybe strong, but we definitely have strength in numbers," exclaimed Takato, "All digimon attack now!" 

The digimon all spread out around the ADR as it looked down upon each digimon preparing for each of their attacks. Taomon was the first to make her move. 

"Talisman Spells!" 

Aquillamon and Garudamon go soaring in the skies as they fired away their attacks over at the ADR. 

"Blast Rings!!" 

"Wing Blade!!" 

ADR maneuvered away from each of the attacks, not even the Wing Blade was able to affect it. Zudomon, Rapidmon and Ankylomon came next to unleash their attacks. 

"Zulcan's Hammer!!" 

"Rapid Fire!!" 

"Iron Balls!!" 

Each of these attacks was considered very affective against opponents in battles, but the ADR was able to maneuver away from the attacks with tremendous of ease. 

"What?! It was able to maneuver from their attacks! But how is it gaining this amount of speed! I can't seem to detect its movements!" exclaimed Leomon. 

"Maybe, this will put it down!" 

Sonja goes shooting out a huge beam and sends it right for the ADR and makes a direct hit. Sonja looks on with a smile and snapped her fingers in triumph. 

"Alright! That should get him! I've out many digimon's asses down with that shot." 

"Um, are you sure?" asked Rika. 

"I'm positive. It takes down even the strongest of megas," she replied. 

"Well, you better take a look! That didn't even make a dent on it." 

"What the hell?!" 

The ADR started to power up and then it shoots out a blast that looked very similar to Sonja's beam. The digimon all jumped away as the blast penetrated the ground. Sonja jumps away and looks on with shock across her face. 

"That was my attack! That drone was copying my attack!" 

Lillymon goes flying up and forms a ball of energy in her hands. She then shoots it out at the ADR. 

"Flower Cannon!!" 

War Growlmon came next as his chest plates started to open up and releases a large amount of energy at the drone. 

"Atomic Blaster!!" 

"Stop it!! That drone is just going to copy our attacks," Leomon exclaimed, "If it was able to copy Sonja's attack, then it will use your own fire power against you." 

"Great. How come we weren't reminded of this," asked Henry. 

"No! Garudamon! Look out!" 

The ADR goes flying up and shoots out a fiery phoenix over at the ultimate. Garudamon cries out as she gets nailed in the chest. The spawned drone turns its attention over to Aquillamon and opens it mouth to release the same exact 'Blast Rings' at him. Aquillamon cries out as he suffered the same fate as Garudamon. 

"Aquillamon!!" 

The drone quickly maneuvers over towards Zudomon, Ankylomon and Rapidmon. It quickly shoots out Zulcan's Hammer to knock Zudomon back, then blasts Rapidmona way with his own missiles and takes down Ankylomon with his 'Iron Balls'. 

"Oh no! Rapidmon!" 

"Ankylomon! What just happened?!" 

"Guys!! Don't use anymore of your attacks on it!" exclaimed Joe. 

Lillymon also suffered the same treatment as the drone blasts her away with her own 'Flower Cannon'. 

Taomon was no different as the drone used her shield to block out her attacks. Then without warning, the drone blasts Taomon with her Talisman Spells. War Growlmon went to attack but was sent flying back from the ADR's version of the 'Atomic Blaster'. 

"War Growlmon!!" 

"Takato! What are we going to do?! We can't fight something that uses our digimon's attacks!" exclaimed Rika. 

"Yeah! We're basically fighting ourselves if you ask me," Rapidmon remarked. 

"Cyberdramon! Any ideas?!" 

"We're basically fighting an enemy that copies our attacks. This doppelganger has to have a weakness! But, where is the question." 

_"Man! I really wish we had enough time to train our digimon! We weren't prepared for something like this and these are just simple drones! How are actually going to defeat the chaos mass,"_ Takato thought to himself. _"If only we had some help in any form! Anybody! We desperately need help!"_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere within West Shinjuku**

Impmon felt the decreasing kis of the other digimon and sits up from the ground with a determined look on his face. 

"Impmon, what's wrong?" asked Makoto. 

"Do you see something?" 

"Guys. I really hate to say this, but I have to go." 

"Huh?! But why? You just got here," said Ai. 

"My friends are in trouble. I have to save them. They need me." 

"But, your not planning on leaving us again, are you, Impmon?" 

"Of course not, Makoto." 

The virus rookie turns to face them with a smirk on his face. He then sighed and started to walk away. 

"Don't worry. I promise I'll come back before you know it. I'll be back in time for supper." 

Impmon goes running off but then Makoto calls out for him. Impmon turns to see the little boy with a toy gun in his hands. 

"Impmon! If you're going to go out there to save your friends, then you can use this." 

"Huh? For me?" 

"Yeah! And you can use it to blast the bad guys out with it!" 

"Makoto… I don't know what to say. Thanks! Your the greatest!" 

Impmon takes the gun and gives thumbs up to the boy. He turns to face Ai, who gave him a kiss on his cheek. The rookie blushed and tried covering his face. 

"We really love you, Impmon." 

"Ack. You didn't have to go all mushy on me, but… I love you too! Don't you worry! I'll be back before you know it. I promise!" 

With that said, Impmon goes running off down the streets leaving the siblings behind and looking on. 

"You think he'll come back?" asked Makoto. 

"Yeah. He even said that he would. I know he won't leave us again," Ai assured her younger brother. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere within the confinements of Shinjuku, a pair of female figures was seen on the streets. A ADR-02 horde made their way to scan the individuals. That is until these female figures retaliated. 

"Venus Love Me Chain!" 

"Burning Mandala!" 

The combined attacks nailed the horde directly and easily disintegrated them. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus were triumphant over a horde. It looks as though they had run into the ADR horde unexpectedly. 

"Who would thought Shinjuku would be this bad?" Sailor Venus pondered. 

"Hey, at least we're back in some form of action. I couldn't stand early retirement. Besides, I haven't lost my touch," Sailor Mars replied. "I wonder if those kids are fighting these things." 

"I suppose so. Then again, they'd be out of their mind!" 

"I don't know. They handled those monsters beforehand. I'm sure they can take enemies like these." 

"Wait, do they even know that their weakness are their cords?" Venus asked. 

"Shit. I never really thought of that…" 

"Let's hope that they figured it out on their way…" 

************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World. Time Chamber.**

D-Reaper goes walking into the time chamber and looks around the empty room in search of his opponent, but saw nothing but complete emptiness. She growled angrily under her breath and turned to face Buddamon. 

"Hey! I thought you said that they were in here! Where are the warriors that I am looking for! You will bring them out to face me in a battle or I will kill you!" D-Reaper hissed with sheer anger. 

"You want them?" 

"Yes!" 

"You really want them?!" 

"Yes! I do!" 

"Heh. Well look behind you." 

"What the hell are you babbling about?!" 

As soon as she said that, a large explosion occurs in the background and this catches D-Reaper's attention. She goes peering to see who was standing with a bright golden blue aura around his body. D-Reaper smirked and cracked her knuckles. 

"So, are you the warrior that Omega X speaks of?" 

"Yes. We are the one." 

[Super Sayian battle theme plays] 

The shadow comes stepping into view as War Dramon flips up and lands on his feet. He tilts his head up and flashed his eyes over to the D-Reaper. The monster chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Oh, so it's you again? War Dramon, what did I tell you the last time we fought? You were going to die when you faced me. My weaker counterpart was able to beat you, so what makes you think you'll stand much a chance against my new, updated form?" 

War Dramon simply smirked, which started to piss D-Reaper off beyond belief. Now D-Reaper was begging to get her hands on the cocky warrior. 

_"Incredible! They've managed to increase their ki over a short amount of time. But lets not forget, a couple of minutes in the outside world are almost a week in the time chamber. All right, War Dramon, the cards are decked. Now let's see if you will live up to you're hype."_

D-Reaper started walking out towards War Dramon and stared right through the newly evolved fusion warrior. 

"Alright, War Dramon. The table is all set. Show me what you're made of. I'll allow you to make the first hit. I'm begging you to hit me. Hit me now." 

War Dramon responds as he quickly gets into a fighting stance and powers up with his aura flaring up like never before. D-Reaper smiled at the sight and was now prepared to do battle with the fusion warrior. Will War Dramon, the fusion of both War Angemon and Imperialdramon, actually live up to their promises and defeat the D-Reaper? The showdown was set to commence. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. East Shinjuku. Abandoned Warehouse.**

Demon looks on through his orb with glee. However, he was also upset by the sudden interference by the unexpected appearances of Inuyasha and two Sailor Senshi. 

"It seems we have some intruders attempting to bury my plans! We can't allow their actions to go unpunished," Demon stated. 

"You want us to stop them?" Cymbalmon asked. 

"We can take care of those nuisances," Tambourinemon replied. 

"No. Let us wait. Those children still haven't figured out the agent's weakness. They can claw and slash through them all they want. There is only one weakness through my agents and those children are too clueless to know where to find it." 

With that said, the demon lord cackled at the sheer thought of the Digi-Destined and Tamers falling short against his powerful agents. However, he wasn't counting on the arrival of another unexpected guest. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

Impmon goes running down the street with the gun that Makoto has given to him. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. He wasn't even sure if he could evolve back into Beelzebumon again. 

"Why me?! I have to go out there and save people that I tried to kill? It just doesn't feel right. I really don't care what happens to them, but I'll do everything I can to protect Ai and Makoto. Anything! I wish was strong enough to fight the D-Reaper and protect my tamers!" 

With that said, everything went into sudden slow motion and Impmon's foot quickly disappeared into view and was now placed by Beelzebumon's foot. 

[Kid Rock's "American Bad Ass" plays] 

The demon lord looked down at his body in shock and felt his ki returning to him and giving him back his full power. He smirked and looks right down at the toy gun as it started to glow an aura of purple light. 

"Thanks, Makoto! This might come in more handier than you think!" 

Beelzebumon watched as the toy gun quickly transformed into a large gun with two hooks at the end. Then, he felt his back starting to pulse and two wings came out of his back. They were angelic wings, but were pure black. The red pupils in his three eyes were now fading away and replaced by green eyes. 

"So, this is my true form? Well, I must say that I'm really impressed. Now, time to blast some bad guys away! This one is for you, Makoto! And for you, Ai!" 

With that said, Beezlebumon goes flying up into the skies above and heads over towards the location of the battle between ADR-03 and the digimon. An aura formed all around his body and he quickly boosted up his speed in order to travel out at a long distance. 

Can Beelzebumon save the Tamers and the Destined from the onslaught of ADR-03 and will he align himself with his former adversaries? Plus the showdown between War Dramon and the D-Reaper is well under way! Who will come out on top?! 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Takato: These things are stronger than we gave them credit for?! Can we even defeat the D-Reaper's drones?! What are our chances against D-Reaper itself?! 

Sora: If only, there was a glimmer of hope… 

Beelzebumon: You want hope?! You've got hope! The Digital Bad Ass has come back! All right, time to clean up this mess! 

War Growlmon: Beelzebumon?! Is that you?! You have wings!' 

Beelzebumon: I'm Blast Mode and you've got to love the new accessories I have! This one's for you Ai! Mako! 

Demon: The agent army is growing! We must put a stop to these meddling insects! We can't afford failures! 

War Dramon: D-Reaper! I have a few surprises up my sleeve! This is you're end! 

D-Reaper: You think so? What are you doing?! 

War Dramon: Say hello to my little friends… Tell me. Are you afraid of ghosts? 

War Dramon's Ghosts: BOO! 

Buddamon: What else are they going to coming up with next? 

Henry: There's a mystery girl that's been following us! Who are you and who is this? You're digimon? 

Girl: Dobermon? Is it them? 

Dobermon: Yes. It's time to send them the message… 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode thirty-two! 

**Beelzebumon's Revival! War Dramon Goes All Out!**

Kari: Don't you miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Now, we're getting down to the good parts! We'll be seeing Beelzebumon and War Dramon taking action! Plus, we got cameos from Inuyasha, two Sailor Senshi, Burizalor, Black War Greymon, and Skull Satan. 

Max: Kick ass. I can't wait until Celesta X returns to fight the D-Reaper. Hell, I want to see the Tamers regain their mega forms. There's going to be a lot taking place during these next chapters. 

SSJ4T: We'll be seeing another digital warrior fusion. You heard me. We'll be seeing another digital warrior fusion, the return of a powered-up Celesta X and Gallantmon Crimson Mode! Not to mention more D-Reaper forms! The final battle will be promised to be a big one, so don't you miss these next chapters. 

Celesta: Wow. I'm definitely tuning in. I hope Takato gets more action. 

SSJ4T: Trust me. He'll get plenty of it towards the final battle. Hell, you might get to see a Tai and Takato tag team combo against the D-Reaper. 

Max: You're really promoting the hell out of these next chapters. 

SSJ4T: Hey, it has to be done. Well, we're out of time. Be sure to check out the latest Zero Two chapter! Until then, we're out! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	13. Beelzebumon's Revival! War Dramon Goes A...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, Cymbalmon and Tambourinemon. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Welcome back to another edition of Digimon Tamers Fusion! We're coming down to the showdown between the D-Reaper and War Dramon! If you enjoy a little comedy, then this chapter might be for you.

Coral: So, we're already in the middle of the entire Tamers saga. I must say that you've really improved it.

Max: These rewrites were worth it. Hopefully, we'll still to see that YuGiOh/Tamers/Frontier crossover.

SSJ4T: I said that the first chapter of that series would be posted on Thanksgiving week. Anyway, let's move on with the fic.

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays)**

**Beelzebumon's Revival!**** War Dramon Goes All Out!**

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

Beelzebumon was soaring over the landscape while looking down around the city and looked over towards the large chaos mass that was surrounding the central part of the city. His eyes gazed over and he felt a very strong ki from the mass.

_"Is that ki I'm sensing coming from that chaos mass? If it is, then we're in serious trouble. The D-Reaper must be really powerful if it can pull off such a ki. I've never felt anything like it. Ok, first things first. I wonder where Pineapple head and his buddies are."_

_"Is that them! I can sense their ki. That's got to be them! Well, there's no time to lose. It's either put up or shut up. I better let these D-Reaper creeps the true power of a demon lord!"_

As soon as he said that, Beelzebumon powers up and then goes speeding off towards his destined location and went over to help the Tamers with the ongoing struggle against ADR-03. He had to get there to stop the spawned drone before it wipes out the entire digimon group.

* * *

**East Shinjuku**** Abandoned Warehouse.**

Demon watched on through his orb. He was quite pleased with the damage an agent has inflicted on an entire team of Digi-Destined and Tamers.

"Who would have thought they would be this weak without any of their stronger links," Tambourinemon stated.

"Sort of like taking candy from a digi-baby," Cymbalmon snickered.

"Yes, I've supplied these agents with some of my own essence. They still haven't figured out their weakness. It's only a matter of time before they fall."

Suddenly, another image instantly appears on his orb. An aerial view of Beelzebumon is shown in front of the demon lord.

"What's the meaning of this?" Demon pondered. "Another lamb to be thrown to the slaughter? I don't think he knows who he's dealing with."

"Want us to take him out of the picture, my lord?" Cymbalmon asked.

"No, we shall see how everything plays out. I doubt even this fool can figure out the agent's weakness."

* * *

**Kari's Apartment**

Suzie sends some time with Yolei and Mimi's children, Namoi and Dimitri. Lopmon looks on gleefully, but couldn't help but wonder if her comrades will be fine from the battle.

Meanwhile, Kazu and Kenta are playing a little Grand Turismo 2012. Kazu was easily whipping Kenta like the beaten stepchild that he was. Poor Kenta will never get a break, especially at video game play against Kazu.

"Man! I can't believe I lost again! I give up."

"Aw, c'mon, Kenta. Don't be a sore sport. At least, you've lost to an established game player. Right, Guardromon?"

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Uh! Don't you ever pay attention to anything I say, you big doofus!"

"At least you believe in me, Marineangemon."

"Pi. Pi."

"How do you think the Battle City tournament is turning out?" Kenta wondered.

"They're probably near the finals. I predict Yugi and Kaiba," replied Kazu. "That's what is likely to go down. They're the top duelists in the tournament."

"This sucks. Thanks to D-Reaper, we're missing out on the tournament."

"Dude, we can just check the results off the Internet. Think, Kenta!"

Marineangemon happily flies on top of Kenta's head and watches the boys play another round of Grand Turismo.

"I wonder if Takato and the others are having much more fun than we are," Kazu stated.

Unfortunately, he was ever so wrong about Takato and co. having any form of fun with the D-Reaper agents. How could anyone consider that fun?

* * *

**Time Chamber.**

There was a sudden showdown to take place from within the time chamber. War Dramon stood his ground as he looked over to D-Reaper. The evil entity was grinning satanically. Buddamon was only there as a spectator and knew that he shouldn't get himself involved into the battle. He was way out of their league.

D-Reaper was looking over to War Dramon with a rather annoyed look on his face. D-Reaper had expected a better challenge but has to face somebody that she has already beaten.

"Ready for the pain, D-Reaper?"

She responded by simply walking over towards War Dramon, which really set off War Celesta. The fussed warrior goes dashing up into the air and sends his foot down and dove right back at the D-reaper.

"Try this on for size! Dramon Kick!"

As soon as they called out their attack, War Dramon goes flying down and delivers a devastating kick right to the side of D-Reaper's neck. The monster's neck was twisted, but she managed to swivel it around back easily. War Dramon goes and tries it again. He dove right for D-Reaper and delivers another Dramon Kick. This time around, it was enough to create a massive explosion after the collision between the two fighters.

Buddamon looks on with anticipation as the smoke started to clear away. As soon as the smoke faded, the D-Reaper was still standing motionless. War Dramon goes backing up apprehensively. War Dramon goes walking back but then dives forward as they went for another attack. He wrenched his fist back and directed it over to D-Reaper's face.

"Dramon Fist!"

War Dramon goes spinning around as if he was a human tornado and was targeting for the monster. He charged and started pummeling away at D-Reaper with everything he's got. Once again, nothing happened and D-Reaper was still standing unscathed. D-Reaper smirked and placed her finger on her chin.

"Here. I'm giving you a free shot. Go for it."

This taunt from the D-Reaper only managed to infuriate War Dramon as he powered up and began pummeling away at her with another set of Dramon Fists. War Dramon would not stand for anybody to merely toy around with him. D-Reaper was no exception. War Dramon bends back and then pops D-Reaper right in the face with a powerful punch that was enough to crush a human's skull into oatmeal. However, D-Reaper was able to recover from the onslaught that War Dramon was delivering to her.

The room suddenly changes as a result of the time chamber itself, and the empty space was slowly transforming itself into a snow valley. War Dramon slowly got up to his feet and started to maneuver around the falling snow that was blowing at his direction. He concentrated and started to fire away a barrage of ki blasts over at the D-Reaper. These ki blasts were so powerful that they each had enough force to blast away a large portion of a parking lot.

But after all of this was said and done, D-Reaper was simply standing as if nothing had happened to her. Buddamon, with clenched fists, watched on to see War Dramon's ineffective assault on the D-Reaper. He was starting for fear for the worst to come.

War Dramon growled under his breath as he screamed once again and started to unleash another barrage once again. Each blast was starting to hit D-Reaper and a barrage soon covered her with a smoke cloud building up all around her.

But just as War Dramon was shooting out more blasts, D-Reaper decided to take the chance to make her next attack and goes striking the fused warrior away. War Dramon skidded across the snowy landscape and managed to flip up back to his feet. War Dramon stared wide-eyed for a moment and clutched their face in unconcealed pain. He managed to contend with it and turned his attention back over to the D-Reaper.

War Dramon looks on over towards Buddamon and rushes over to the panda digimon. D-Reaper growled at her opponent's incompetence and goes out to stop War Dramon.

"Hey! Where are you going! We're not done yet!"

"Hold on, D-Reaper. We're taking a little time out break. We'll be back with you in a moment."

"Daikeru! You know better than to withdraw from a battle, even as crucial as this. Why do you choose to do so?" asked Buddamon.

"I'm not withdrawing from the battle. I think I got a plan, but what do you think of our chances of winning."

"Slim to none."

"All right. Just hang tight. I've got a plan and you might just like it. We'll take care of everything from here."

"Alright, enlighten me by demonstrating it in the battle."

"Right."

D-Reaper turned around and gave them a dark glare, as if she were listening to their conversation. War Dramon decided to let Buddamon know of the plan he had set for the D-Reaper.

"I'm going to plan out for me to act like that I were losing. Then I'll pull off the exciting victory at the last minute."

"Just fight with everything you got throughout the course of the battle. You're not here to impress anybody. This is serious work. Now get serious, War Dramon."

D-Reaper glares over to them and was slowly getting more angry and angry after each minute that passes by.

"All right! Times up, warrior! It's time for round two!"

"You got it! Time to unleash the good ol' smack down!"

War Dramon quickly powers up with a bright aura surrounding his body. He goes charging forward and attacks the D-Reaper head-on. He executed another Dramon Fist, but it was quite obvious that the D-Reaper was impervious to this sort of pain. War Dramon wasn't even taking the battle seriously and this attacks are not even hurting the D-Reaper, let alone leaving a mark on her. It was obvious that Davis' cocky attitude was the strongest trait of War Dramon.

War Dramon goes flying right to D-Reaper and goes for a spinning back kick, but D-Reaper caught it with ease and sends out a blast at the fused warrior. The blast was so strong that it was able to knock War Dramon away and send him crashing into the nearby snow hill. Buddamon looks on with grief and encourages for the fusion warrior to regain their senses. D-Reaper simply popped her neck and began speaking.

"This is pathetic. My patience is wearing thin. I'm just going to kill them now. So much for the ol' smack down, boys."

With that said, D-Reaper goes walking forth towards the fallen snow hill with a satanic grin on her face. But just as she was drawing nearer, the fused warrior blasts out from the deep snow and quickly boosts up his power. Buddamon looks on with a smirk on his face and watched War Dramon rising from within the snow hill.

D-Reaper looks ahead and was seeing the powered-up form of War Dramon. They were already in their ascended level with an impressive explosion of golden blue energy. The warrior stares over at the D-Reaper giving her a death glare. He stuck his hand out and positions his thumb down.

"You're royally screwed, D-Reaper. Cause, we're taking you down! Here and now! Prepare for the real smack down!"

"Is that so? You've managed to ascend you're next level of power. I'm impressed, but I will still grind you into the ground. I won't even break a sweat."

"Just bring it."

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

The digimon were not looking so hot against the ADR at the very moment. Every digimon, from Stingmon all the way to War Growlmon, were drained like never before.

The Tamers and the Destined look on with sudden shock across their faces. Takato stood by as he held onto his D-Ark. Rika stepped forth as well with her D-Ark in one hand. Henry came next, followed by Jeri. Sora held onto her digivice, as did Mimi, Cody, Yolei Joe and Ken.

The ADR looks down upon the drained digimon as it started to tilt its head in confusion. War Grolwmon stepped forth and made his way over towards the spawned drone.

"You got a staring problem, punk!" War Growlmon exclaimed, "Because if you think we're going down that easily then your sadly mistaken! We shall not be defeated!"

"Careful, War Growlmon! You don't want to piss it any further," said Sonja, "Besides, it's able to copy our attacks."

"But that doesn't mean we can at least try to stop it!" Rapidmon exclaimed, "I'm not about to do down in defeat at the hands of this freak!"

"Guys! We better pull our asses together! This argument isn't going together us anymore in beating this thing," stated Leomon, "Lets face it! We're going to have to try to reach our mega forms."

"Leomon and myself are able to reach our mega forms," said Lillymon, "However, the Tamer's digimon are able to pull off that trick. You three have the power."

"Don't count me in," Ryo said. "Cyberdramon has yet to realize that level of power."

"You hear that, Tamers! It's time for you three to bio-merge with your digimon again!" Sonja calls out.

"Right! This might be our only chance of beating this thing, if we can bio-merge and go mega," said Takato, "So are you guys ready?"

Rika and Henry both nodded in agreement with the goggle boy's statement. They all held up their D-Arks and pointed them up, as if they were anticipating for the arrival of beams of energy to reflect upon their D-Arks, but to no avail.

"I don't get it! Nothing is happening!" Takato exclaimed, "What is going on! How come we can't bio-merge with our digimon!"

"Do you guys get it? We're not able to bio-merge with our digimon because we're not data anymore. When we were in the digital world, we were completely made out of data. But since we left, we are back to our flesh and bone forms," replied Henry.

"But how are the other Digi-Destined still able to merge with their digimon in this world?" Rika asked.

"I'm guessing since they're fusion forms were already exposed to the environments in the two world, and the digital world I am referring to is their digital world, now that we've just departed. In fact, the fusion warriors are already experienced and we only merged with our digimon once."

"Um, make that twice for me," Takato remarked.

"But still. Our bodies are not so used to merging with our digimon and all of that power disappeared as soon as we came back here. Looks like our digimon has to fight this thing even the power to bio-merge. We're sitting ducks basically."

"But, we have to do something! Our digimon aren't going to last much longer out there! That drone could finish them off," Takato said.

"Snap out of it, goggle head! Just because they are ultimate-level doesn't take away their chances of winning. Lets not forget who we're fighting for…"

"For the people that we love and care about…"

"That's right. Now enough of the water treatment," said Rika, "It's time to get serious."

"She's right about that one, Takato," Sora said, "Don't give up just right when we are losing momentum. That doesn't necessarily mean that we will lose."

"But, none of us can bio-merge. The only ones who can digivolve into mega now are Leomon, and Lillymon. That drone is much too strong for us, but they should be able to take it."

"Listen to them, Takato. Don't let fear overcome you," Yolei said, "Hell, I've been through many monsters in the past and I've managed to overcome them."

"That's right," replied Ken, "I was able to combat the darkness by using my positives to overcome the negatives. That is what you need to do in order to ensure victory in this struggle… the struggle to live, fight and survive against the inevitable."

Takato looked down at the ground while holding onto his D-Ark. He then looks right over to War Growlmon and quickly rises to his feet.

"Alright! That's enough! We can't let this things scare us any longer! We've overcome the Devas, King Devimon, Dark Magimon, Beelzebumon and even the Sovereign himself. This is only one drone and our chances of winning are just as great as our many encounters with strong foes in the past. War Growlmon. It's time to put the fear and shame aside and do whatever it takes to beat this thing! Go for it!"

War Growlmon responded as he let out a raging scream that was enough to send the chills down the spines of many souls. ADR-03 started tilting its head as it goes maneuvering around the towering ultimate. War Growlmon goes swiping at it, but the spawned drone was able to phase away from each blade swipe.

"No! War Growlmon! You almost had him!

But just as War Growlmon was regaining momentum and gaining a rush of adrenaline, the ADR powered up and unleashed a red beam that was strong enough to send the half-cybernetic monster falling down onto the ground.

As soon as that happened, Takato also started to stumble away. And due to his mental connection with his digimon partner, he was holding his chest as if he were in not just physical pain but mental as well. The Destined and the Tamers looked on with shock as the boy was down on his knees.

ADR-03 made its move right over towards Rapidmon and Taomon. They both tried attacking it with a barrage of their own trademark attacks, but the ADR was able to maneuver from everyone one of their attacks. Then it took its time in powering up its attacks and unleashed missiles upon Rapidmon.

Henry also shared the same fate as Rapidmon as he started to go staggering back.

"Henry! What's happened to you!" asked Sora.

"We're connected to our digimon unlike you Destined are. Since our digimon are in their ultimate-level forms, we share the same fighting will to defeat our enemies," said Takato, "Each time our digimon feel pain, then we will fall and realize the pain that they are going through."

"I've seen this before when Tai and War Greymon fought Burizalor many years ago!" Joe exclaimed. "War Greymon was taking shots from that bastard, and Tai was somehow able to feel those effects."

The ADR started to spin itself around and started to pummel Taomon away with its scythes. She lets out a horrifying scream and goes flying back right next to the fallen Rapidmon.

Rika was pushed back after feeling the side effects of Taomon's falls. She clutched her shoulder and falls to her knees much like the Tamer boys were.

"This is looking bad! What are we going to do now?" Joe asked.

"Our digimon can't go mega!" said Cody. "But Mimi and Jeri's can!"

"He's right! Let's do it, Jeri!" Mimi said.

"Hang on guys! We're going to lend you a hand!" Jeri called out.

But just as she was about to pull our he evolution card, something came shooting out from the skies above and it struck ADR-03 dead on. This managed to catch the attention of both the Tamers and the Destined. They looked up to see who had shot down the blast. The Tamers and their digimon gasped as they saw who it was.

A dark, winged figure with a large gun was hovering in the eyes and looking down upon them with cruel intentions. But instead of facing the Tamers, he had his full attention on ADR-03.

Takato looks up and then takes a good look at whom he saw. He could easily identity the mystery figure hovering in the skies and looking down from above. It was…

"Beelzebumon. What is he doing here?" the goggle boy wondered.

Rika gasped while looking up to the same cold-hearted monster that almost tried to murder her and Renamon during the incident over at the digimon arena before Megidramon's awakening.

"Tamers! If its help you want. Then it's help that you will receive," the winged demon lord announced with a nonchalant-like voice.

Beelzebumon's eyes grew a pure, crystal green as he started to charge up his weapon to begin his attack on the floating ADR drone.

"Let's dance, bitch."

Looking from behind a tree, Pikkan took a glance at Beelzebumon and felt his ki. The alterian concealed his ki to make certain that none of the children figure out his whereabouts. However, Jeri noticed him slightly and this took Pikkan right off his game.

"I wonder who's behind that tree. It seems someone is watching us."

"Who Jeri?" Leomon asked.

"I'm not sure. I could be just seeing things."

"I don't sense a ki."

"That's why I said that I could be just seeing things. It's not a big deal."

Pikkan's eyes widened as he placed his hands over his mouth. He was stunned that a human girl was able to find his whereabouts. Despite all this, he was relieved that Jeri didn't inspect his whereabouts.

"Whew… Thank god…"

* * *

**Time Chamber**

D-Reaper stared right down over towards the ever-so powerful ascended War Dramon. The fused warrior stood looking formidable and created a haloed energy around himself. Buddamon watched on with a ecstatic tone in his voice and clenched his fists in sheer anticipation.

"Yes! This is it! Now that's the potential power that I'm talking about, Daikeru! Now it's time to use it against the D-Reaper! Show her what you are truly made of!"

"We'll prove our medal…"

War Dramon quickly gets into a fighting stance. He was prepared to do battle against the D-Reaper before the monster would even have a chance to make its move. D-Reaper gasped as War Dramon held out his hand and a disc-like saucer beam formed in the palm of his hands.

The fused warrior goes extending his right arm in the air, tracing out the source of the disc's energy and holds it out with an intense look on his face.

"Donut Halo Encircle!"

War Dramon cried out as he tosses the disc over towards the monster. War Dramon widens his arms grasp and controls the movement of the disc. D-Reaper simply stood as if nothing were bothering here, not even the halo energy disc that was floating all around her.

Suddenly, the power behind their attacks was causing the entire Time Chamber to erupt and tremble from the sudden tremors.

War Dramon brought his fists together and watched as the ringed beam was starting to constrict the D-Reaper as if it were trying to suck and rain the life out of her energy. D-Reaper starts to struggle and gag for air as the ring started to squeeze in between her body. War Dramon does as much as they could to give the ring more power to constrict his adversary.

"All right! Victory at last! Score one for the good guys!"

"Not so fast…"

"What!"

War Dramon turns around and watched as D-Reaper's frown turns into that of a sadistic grin. With tremendous power and speed, the D-Reaper was able to push away the tight ring and break through the barrier. She goes and blasts her way right through it.

The fused warrior was taken back by this and shocked by the turn of events. War Dramon began a nervous laughter. Eventually, he starts boasting.

"Shoot! We'd know that something like this would happen. Geez!"

D-Reaper stretched her neck and started to power up. She then spoke up to break the sudden silence that was occurring within the time chamber.

"Now are you done? Because I do believe that it is my turn. It's my turn to stop you're momentum, warrior."

With that said, D-Reaper goes charging forth against her enemy. War Dramon leaped into the air, in order, to elude her for now. However, D-Reaper was there to stop by kicking him and sending War Dramon sailing far up into the skies above. Before War Dramon received anytime to recover, D-Reaper was above them and kicks them down ward. War Dramon managed to right himself just before he went plummeting into the ground. He soon landed to the ground and came face to face with the D-Reaper. Unable to react quickly, D-Reaper delivered a fist to War Dramon that sent him sailing backward and colliding with Buddamon near the entranceway of the time chamber.

D-Reaper stands there while smirking and punching the air around her. Then she delivers a kick and gets into a fighting pose. She goes and stands still, waiting for her adversary to recover.

* * *

**Earth. ****East Shinjuku**

A number of ADR-02s are seen patrolling some empty streets in search of data supplements. However, they did not find any signs of a digimon. Instead, they received an unexpected surprise by a woman with spiked-up blue hair, a black-red bodysuit and golden eyes. The woman gave an evil grin as she forms a laser sword in her hand, which looked similar to a Jedi's light saber.

"You dare ruin me and Tenchi's plans on a perfect weekend? I will not stand for it. Let's rock."

With that said, Ryoko disappears and reappears above the horde. The ADRs were taken by surprise by Ryoko's sudden phasing. Ryoko cried out and slashes through the cords of the ADR horde. Ryoko disperses her sword and wipes her hands clean. The hordes disintegrate as a result of Ryoko's attack.

"Well, Miss Ryoko. Are you having a good time playing with these things?" a woman's voice calls out.

Ryoko looks up to find a purple-haired woman sitting on top of a water tower. The woman sits up and claps arrogantly.

"Why, thank you, Ayeka," Ryoko muttered.

"By the way, I couldn't resist when I heard you mention Tenchi. He's not you're man."

"Oh yeah? Want to make something of it?"

"Yes, I do. I was just informed by Mrs. Washu that a group of children are taking care of this sudden invasion."

"Children? So, we shouldn't even intervene."

"For now, until the situation gets worse."

"I see. Damn, I never get to have any fun."

Another ADR came approaching behind Ryoko, until the woman forms another laser sword and slashes it's cord without turning back.

"Oh well, it's back to seducing Tenchi for me."

* * *

**West Shinjuku**

Beelzebumon was hovering in the skies above and had his eyes set on the ADR. A satisfied grin came across his face and he held his gun out. He then looked around to see the digimon staring up at him.

"What? Don't give me those looks. What do you think I'm going to do?"

"Heh! Who knows! Maybe kick us around while we're down!" Rapidmon remarked, "That's typical of you."

"Beelzebumon! What are you even doing here anyways?" Takato asked.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think I'm doing? I'm not just flying here for the heck of it. I've come to help."

"But how can we even trust you!" the goggle boy exclaimed.

"I don't care if you trust me or not. But I'm here to help whether you like it or not. I don't even care if you don't trust me either. But I'm going to do what it takes to beat this goof here. Now, all of you step aside…"

"Beelzebumon! What makes you think that you can win?" asked Taomon.

"I can handle this, fox face. What you need to do is recover. Got it? Alright, now its time to get down to some business!"

"Show off. He could at least let Leomon and I digivolve to mega," Lillymon stated with a sweat drop coming down her forehead.

(Play Kid Rock's "American Bad Ass")

Beelzebumon flew down towards the ADR and held out his gun toward it. The drone merely tilted its head with a questionable look on its face.

"So, you think your hot stuff? Well, your little victory is ending right here, needle nose. So you can look at me with that stupid little face of yours, because I intend on taking you down! Al right, bring it on! I'm begging ya!"

The ADR had heard enough of the demon lord's taunts and goes charging right for Beelzebumon. But just as it was about to blast him, Beelzebumon quickly fazed away in the speed of light. The digimon were just as surprised.

"Whoa! Did you see that!" Henry exclaimed, "He just moved at the speed of light. Well, close to it. I couldn't even see where he went."

"Look! Up there!" Ankylomon cried out, "He's behind it!"

"What! But I was barely able to detect his movements," said War Growlmon.

"Geez and I thought I was fast. Beelzebumon is like a freakin' flash of light! He probably took lessons from The Flash!" said Rapidmon.

"Please, The Flash would outrace him," Henry replied.

"Over here, needle nose! I've got your number right here!"

The ADR quickly turns around as Beelzebumon held out his gun right in front of him. The gun powered up and the two hooks spread out with bolts of electricity running through it.

"By the way, just before you die, I've got a little present here for you! I hope you enjoy it!"

The ADR simply ignored the demon biker's taunts and goes charging over towards the winged mega. Beelzebumon's positron gun powered up and a large energy ball filled with electrical energy was forming massively. The digimon watched in anticipation and were sensing a very strong ki from the winged demon lord.

"Beelzebumon is stronger than before," said Taomon, "His ki has reached to new heights! He has a chance!"

"But how? How was he able to amount himself to this level of power?" Leomon pondered, "There has to be a reason why."

Taomon quickly remembered to when Impmon had said that he left his partners before leaving off on his way.

"Yes, it makes sense. He has Tamers of his own," Taomon said.

"What? But he has no partners, doesn't it," Takato said.

"You're wrong. He does have partners and it is his love for his partners that has allowed him to digivolve. His will to protect them has made him stronger. Beelzebumon isn't here to save us but to protect his partners," Taomon explained.

"Ah, I see your point. Well lets still hope he's on our side," said Stingmon.

"Come and get some, needle nose! Here's you're going away present! Have a nice day…"

Beelzebumon's positron gun powered up a massive electrical ball and he quickly shouts out the name of his attack.

"DEATH SLINGER!"

Beelzebumon shoots out a large, electrical ball that was hurtling out over towards the ADR, but the drone was able to maneuver away for a moment, but it was able to pierce through its cord. A smirk forms across Beelzebumon's face as he looks back over his shoulder to the other digimon.

"Alright guys! He's weakened! Take him down!"

"This is our chance!" Taomon cried out, "Maybe without the cord, that drone stands no chance!"

"Lets do it!" Stingmon exclaimed.

"Talisman of Light!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Zulcan's Hammer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Desolation Claw!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

Sonja cups her hands together and then releases an energy blast to go along with the other digimon's attacks.

All of these attacks collided with the ADR as a huge explosion occurred and the blasts made perfect contact with the drone. As soon as the explosions faded away along with the cloud of smoke, the ADR-03 drone was quickly dissolved into a puddle of chaos mass that shriveled up dust mass.

"Yeah! We did it!" the Tamers shouted.

"All thanks to Beelzebumon. Thank you," Taomon said.

"Hey! I didn't come here to save you. I did it to protect Ai and Makoto. Got it? Lets not jump into any conclusions."

(End theme)

"Right. Whatever you say."

Later that day, the digimon all gathered with the Destined and the Tamers with Beelzebumon facing them. The digimon were quite impressed at his new appearance and his extremely high ki level.

"Beelzebumon. You look different. What happened? Did you receive some sort of upgrade?" Rika asked.

"No. I don't know what happened but I'll tell you this. It was the will to protect my tamers and to will to be the very best that has caused me to develop some rather shabby guns and this gun isn't so bad. I think I'm going to enjoy this form."

"So, how does it feel to help others than yourself, Impmon?" Rapidmon asked.

"Hey! Are you blind or something? Wake up and smell the coffee! I'm not Impmon. I'm Beelzebumon. This is my true form. Blast Mode, baby! I totally kicked some drone behind! And that was just the appetitizer! I still haven't shown my full power."

"Ok, whatever you say… Impmon!"

The group all started to laugh, but Beelzebumon was becoming infuriated as he took offend to Rapidmon's remarks.

"Hey! I'm not Impmon! I'm Beelzebumon! I should ahve let the D-Reaper delete you instead of coming by to save your… Oh wait, that was supposed to be a joke right? I was supposed to laugh? Whoops, didn't know that. I have to get used to the wise ass remarks from you guys."

"Yeah, just don't quit your day job," said Takato.

The groups all shared a laugh and were now celebrating over the fact that one ADR was defeated. However, this was only the tip of the iceberg. There were plenty of more drones out there that are stronger. The Tamers will need to find a way to help their digimon digivolve into their mega forms, but where could they find that source?

Pikkan has seen enough and decides to take his leave from the scene. Jeri turns and finds Pikkan walking away. She began to wonder who this mysterious warrior was.

_"I'll find out a little more about you, mystery man. I need to know whos side you really are on."_

Elsewhere from the scene, there loomed a dark shadow behind a nearby tree. No, it was not Pikkan since he departed from the scene. The figure looked like a human girl in black attire. The girl slowly walked away and faded out.

* * *

**Time Chamber.**

War Dramon was on the ground as he slowly got up onto his feet. He turned his attention over towards D-Reaper and gave her a serious glare. Buddamon was about down and out with a glazed look on his face. War Dramon sits up and then walks back over towards the battleground to once again face off against the D-Reaper.

"C'mon. I don't have all day, warrior. Let's get this over with. Give me your best shot."

As D-Reaper was beckoning the fused warrior, War Dramon went flying off towards D-Reaper and starts tearing at her with a fury of punches. They sparred for a few moments before the D-Reaper knocked him away with a simple kick. War Dramon was sent flying back and plummeting to the ground. D-Reaper goes right after him and goes to attack, but War Dramon recovered just in time. He pulled himself up, pushed himself right up and went flying forwards for his adversary.

D-Reaper didn't have enough time to move away as the two fighters smacked their heads as if they were battering rams. The force of the impact caused them both to go flying back down to the ground. War Dramon goes flipping up over the D-Reaper.

"Yo, D-Reaper! I'm just toying with you! Now I'm going to get serious! Here comes the pain, D-Reaper!"

D-Reaper looks on as War Dramon pressed his hands together and a form of ghostly figures started to appear around War Dramon.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze!"

While both Buddamon and D-Reaper were watching in bewilderment, War Dramon pushed their arms forward and started to unleash a swarm of the ghosts that looked similar to War Dramon himself.

D-Reaper looks on with shock on his face and the face of War Dramon tells it all. He was now confident of winning the battle and beating the D-Reaper. Buddamon was simply overwhelmed by their technique and waited in anticipation of what it could do to the D-Reaper.

War Dramon pushed his arms forward and the ghosts floating all around him started to make their move on the D-Reaper. The ghosts started laughing maniacally while facing D-Reaper, whose face expressed that of shock. Even Buddamon was a loss for words.

"One Vision" plays

With that said, the ghosts all started to float towards the D-Reaper and they encircled her. D-Reaper screamed out as one of the ghosts delivers a punch to her face. But then, the D-Reaper retaliates by swinging her arm and striking it. But at that very same moment, that single ghost smiled and quickly self-destructed in front of D-Reaper. Then each ghost responded by self-destructing all around the D-Reaper. The monster cried out in horror as the explosions surrounded her. Then a large explosion occurs, which was pretty clear that the ghosts were merely used as kamikaze weapons.

War Dramon and Buddamon watched in anticipation as the smoke cloud was billowing upwards. Buddamon was able to shield himself from the blasts. As soon as the smoke cleared away, the D-Reaper was still standing with her arms crossed. But she looked in pretty rough shape with several bruises and marks inflicted on her body. She was completely stunned at what had just happened.

"Ha. You just don't get it, D-Reaper. Those ghosts were self-destruction mechanisms. Even with the slightest touch, they will explode right in your face. We demonstrated that for you just a second ago. So, what do you think? Disappointed?"

"Daikeru! It's time to end this quick! D-Reaper is weakened! Now is the time to attack!" exclaimed Buddamon.

War Dramon responded as he pushed his hands out together and used the technique once again. But this time, he sends out twenty ghosts instead of a few.

"Kamikaze ghosts! Into formation! Now!"

The ghosts were all lined up as if they were soldiers with War Dramon as the lead general in command. They all each extended their hands out.

"Quit wasting time, Daikeru! Attack now! The D-Reaper is about to recover!"

But as soon as he said this, the D-Reaper had already recovered and was filing her nails away. War Celesta glares over at her and raises his fists angrily.

"I swear that will be the last time that you will ever file your nails as long as we're still around! Attack my kamikaze ghosts! Bring the demon down and show her no mercy!"

With that said, six ghosts all flew out towards the battleground and were flying towards D-Reaper. They each gathered at two corners. There are three on one side and three on the other side. They all streaked over to attack her. But the D-Reaper was able to see this coming and quickly jumped away. This caused the three clones to collide with each other as a result and explode with one another.

"Bah! That attack was very pathetic! C'mon, warrior. Do you have anything else left in the tank? C'mon! I dare you to attack me with something a little better."

"Damn you!"

"Ah, but I know that you won't be stupid enough to pull off that same trick again. You're just wasting your efforts."

"Ghosts! Time for a new strategy! Huddle up!"

D-Reaper watched as War Dramon gathered around with the ghosts. D-Reaper's eyes were widened in shock and disbelief at how ridiculous her opponent has turned out to be. But she wasn't ready to underestimate them just yet; she knew that the kamikaze ghosts had done her at first hand.

_"I wonder what they're strategizing. I hope they will turn out to be a great challenge for me. I hope they don't disappointment, because if they do, this will turn out to be a really big disappointment. Bah, no matter. I'll ensure victory no matter the outcome."_

Buddamon watched on with clenched fists and a determined look on his face. He had almost wished to lend War Dramon a hand but knew that he would just get himself in the way between the two powerful warriors. His power was nowhere near their very high-elevated level of power, so he decided to remain on the sidelines.

_"I better leave this to the hands of Takeru and Daisuke. It seems that they have a plan in mind. I just hope it's affective enough to put the D-Reaper away for good."_

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

Reports have now been coming in that the blob mass has not only started to spread in the city of West Shinjuku, but also other parts of the world as well. However, it was only appearing only in the major cities of the world. That even included the large cities in the United States as well.

* * *

**Kari's Apartment**

Ken, Yolei, Mimi, Sora and Joe were looking on through the television set. The digimon were worried. The D-Reaper mass was growing and Demon still hasn't exposed himself out in public yet.

"This is a total mess! First, we still haven't heard anything from Tai and the others. Now this!" Joe exclaimed. "Izzy has been with those Hypnos people. What are going to do?"

"There's no telling how much longer the mass will spread," ken replied. "I just got back speaking with Ryo. He said he would scope the situation in the city."

"Isn't that dangerous? He'll be in the line of fire," Sora pointed out.

"As long as he has Cyberdramon, then he shouldn't have any problems," Wormmon stated.

"Still, our digimon were unable to pierce through a single agent until Beezlzebumon arrived to reveal their weakness. We'll know to cut the cords next time," said Hawkmon.

"And here we spent all that time blasting that thing with everything we have," replied Mimi. "Palmon has been able to digivolve into a mega."

"Joe! Don't you think it's my time to digivolve?" Gomamon asked. "I could go for some fish fillet."

"What do I look like a super market supervisor? There isn't a market open at a time like this!"

"It was just a suggestion. We really need to digivolve to mega for this battle."

"I say we stay put," Sonja's voice calls out from the other side. "Even my ki blasts were repelled by that agent. The digimon have been through an exhausting battle."

"That's easy for you to say. You're an artificial," Biyomon pointed out. "You don't run out of energy."

"Does it make any difference? You guys need to conserve you're strength. As far as I know, the Tamers are out to investigate the situation. I'm sure they're digimon are well-fed and ready to take another horde."

"Since we know about the cord weakness, why don't you go out and aid them?" Sora asked.

"There's no need. I'm sure the Tamers can handle it. They're a resourceful bunch. Besides, I'm still waiting for Davis to return. How I miss him…"

"It's on you're hands, Tamers. Only you can hold these things at bay until the others return," Ken stated.

* * *

**West ****Shinjuku ****Bridge**

The Tamers quickly feared for the worst and realized that they will have to find a way to bio-merge with their digimon, even if it means to stop the D-Reaper at any opportunity possible. Their world was at stake just as are the two digital worlds.

_"The sovereigns were unable to stop. We've got two worlds in danger of being wiped out. What more can we do if we can't bio-merge with our digimon? I find it literally impossible to defeat the drones if only one gave us a lot of trouble,"_ Takato said to himself. _"We're going to have to find the source of power that will enable us to bio-merge. If only we could… No that's stupid. This is going to be much more difficult than I thought."_

"Hey, Takatomon? What's wrong?"

Takato quickly broke out of his frozen state of mind and found himself sitting on a bench over at the park. Guilmon was sitting next to his partner with a questionable look on his face.

"Oh nothing, boy. I'm just thinking of a way for us to bio-emerge again. It seems impossible since I'm not data anymore. If only we had gone back, we would have bio-merged and found a way to fight the drones while still in our mega form."

"So, I guess wishing for it won't do us any good."

"I guess not. I don't know what we're going to do."

"Don't give up hope, Takatomon. Something will eventually come around. I just know it."

"I hope you're right. But all this hoping is still not going to get us anymore… We're basically sitting ducks even if Beelzebumon is on our side now."

Looking on from a far distance stood a shadowy girl with black attire and a quadruped figure standing next to her. It had a canine-appearance. It had a long snout and some rather distinctive straight, pointed ears. They and their eyes locked onto both Takato and Guilmon while overhearing their conversation.

* * *

**Outside the Digital World.**

Angewomon's power-up continued as Gosenzomon was still working away at transferring his energy into the ultimate. The others were looking on and waiting wearily as time passed by. Agumon felt something wrong and looked over to Shintomon.

"I can't even sense D-Reaper's ki. Heck, I can't even sense both Imperialdramon and War Angemon anymore. What's the deal?"

"Yeah, what does that mean? They're not dead, are they?" asked Kari.

"Kari! We can't think like that!" Tai exclaimed.

"No. They're still alive, but I have a good feeling that they are within a room that is beyond space and time," replied the Supreme guardian.

"Ah! I see! They're in the time chamber!" exclaimed Tai, "But how were they able to enter without going into the realm of the four guardian digimon from the our digital world?"

"With Buddamon's ability to open portals, this is nothing new for him. So he is able to have access to very single portal available throughout the three worlds."

"Oh. That's neat," Kari said.

"Yes, but I have no idea of Buddamon's reasoning behind it. It must be a plan to lure D-Reaper in," Shintomon said.

"Well, we better take a good look at Angewomon now, because I'm sensing a very powerful ki from her. That power-up is really paying off like Gosenzomon said," Agumon stated.

"It would seem so, but lets just hope Gosenzomon gets done soon before the D-Reaper starts to mount a comeback," Shintomon said, "We can't allow the D-Reaper being to enter into the human realm again. Only then would the chaos mass start to spread due to the being's presence."

They each nodded their heads and sat around while waiting for Angewomon's power-up to become completed. There were only about thirteen hours left before the full power-up was complete. All they could do was hope for War Dramon to keep the D-Reaper busy a little while longer.

* * *

**Digital World.**** Time Chamber.**

The battle continues to wage on as War Dramon calls out to several of the ghosts and points his finger out directly to D-Reaper as if giving them an order to attack the monster. Four more ghosts go flying right towards D-Reaper, who was simply standing around with a rather disappointed look on her face.

But just as the ghosts encircled her, they clapped their hands together and managed to all explode at once in front of D-Reaper. Her screams could be heard as smoke was starting to engulf her. Now there were only ten ghosts left.

"C'mon, ghosts! You aren't even doing anything to affect her! All right! We're down with ten! Nine of you head out and explode to distract her momentarily! Number ten, you're our trump card! All right, move out!"

With that said, the nine ghosts flew out towards the D-Reaper, who was beginning to regain her composure after having six clones executing kamikaze techniques right in front of her. As soon as she regained her senses, she gasped when the nine ghosts exploded with a massive force of energy to go along with it.

"All right! That should be enough to slow her down!" exclaimed War Dramon, "Number ten, stay put. We will wait for the best opportunity to make our next move."

Soon as the smoke was starting to clear away, the D-Reaper was exposed and was still standing. However, her body was almost completely melted away. A nonchalant grin forms across War Dramon's face. Buddamon could only look on with shock on his face.

"Number ten! Go inside through her mouth and we can sure take her out when you explode from the inside! Now go! This might be our last chance!"

"What! Can this really work!" Buddmaon exclaimed, "It has to! There is no other way. I doubt the D-Reaper will even survive this!"

The last remaining ghost goes flying out towards the D-Reaper and enters her mouth. D-Reaper began to choke and watched as her belly began bloating up. Her body was beginning to become filled up as a ray of bright energy was piercing right through her body. As soon as that occurred, the D-Reaper couldn't withstand the explosion within her and she blew up. Buddamon and War Dramon look on with astonishment and shock, as the D-Reaper was now nothing more than a puddle of slime.

"Yes! Way to go, War Dramon! We have now taken care of one D-Reaper problem!"

"Yes, and we shall now bring our attention to the real world. The others need our help."

"Al right. We should really inform this to Shintomon first and let them know of outcome of the battle."

"Al right. You do that."

_"Hey, __Davis__ Can you believe it! We actually did it!"_

_"TO.__ I don't know what to say. We've done it. We've saved the fate of the two digital worlds. We actually did it. Heh, I knew my plan would work. You accuse me of having hair brain schemes, well who's the man now? We laid the good ol' smack down."_

_"Oh brother."_

_"Don't hate me because I'm smarter than you think."_

But just as they were all beginning to celebrate, the slime residue left was now beginning to glow profusely with a purple glow and there was a low humming sound coming from each pulsation within the ooze. It slowly started to transform into pieces of the chaos mass itself.

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

The three Tamers met up with each other over at the West Shinjuku bridge while discussing the issues concerning the D-Reaper, the chaos mass and their inability to bio-merge with their digimon at this very moment.

"That drone was tougher than we thought. I never really imagined how much power one could receive just from the chaos itself. I'm afraid we're facing something that will require everyone's participation," said Henry, "For example, the only digimon who can go into mega-level at this very time are Leomon and Lillymon, because the others are still in the digital world training and stopping the other entity of the D-Reaper. Everyone else have weaker-level digimon and they aren't able to digivolve to mega."

"That's a good explanation. Now here's another question," Takato said, "What can we do to stop the D-reaper here in our world. You got to understand that even one drone took out an entire army of champions and ultimates. We would have lost if Beelzebumon hadn't shown up."

"I'm just frustrated over the fact we can't even bio-merge with our digimon. Our chances of beating the drones are little to none. Renamon, what you think?"

"Even if we are unable to bio-merge into mega, it doesn't matter. As long as I'm still breathing, I'm going to fight the D-Reaper, no matter what it takes."

"Normally, I would choose to take a long vacation and make myself a bologna sandwich, but in this case. If we don't stop the drones, then there won't be any more places for us to hide. We can't just hide and let those bullies get the best of us."

"Right. I want to be able to eat more bread. I won't let the D-Reaper and those drones take away my chances of living. Takatomon, we will fight back. No matter what the outcome, I'll still be at your side."

"Thanks, boy. Hey, do you guys hear something?"

Guilmon began sniffing the air as Renamon and Terriermon both felt some strong kis from a nearby location. The Tamers looked around their surroundings but failed to find anything peculiar.

"What is it, boy?"

"There's some dangerously high powers coming this way," Guilmon said while growling under his breath.

The red dinosaur pointed out towards the left direction and saw nothing. Takato came running up to see that nothing was there. But then screams could be heard from the far distance, the Tamers gasped and were able to follow the screams. However, the digimon were able to sense what was heading their way. They looked ahead as several bubble-shaped creatures with a blue pigmentation and small, yellow beady eyes were heading their way.

"I'm willing to bet that those are more drones!" exclaimed Henry.

"Takato! Time for us to digivolve!"

"Right! Lets go!"

The Tamers pull out their D-Arks and their evolution cards as quickly as possible. The digimon were cutting off the path off the drones, which allowed their partners more time to slash and activate their cards.

"We'll hold them off! You guys get the cards ready!" exclaimed Renamon.

Card Slash theme "Slash" plays

"Card Slash! Super Evolution Plug-In S!"

**Evolution!**

Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays

"Guilmon shinka! Growlmon!"

"Terriermon shinka! Gargomon!"

"Renamon shinka! Kyuubimon!"

Just as the bubble drones were making their way over towards the Tamers, the three champions stood in their way and started firing away their attack at them.

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

"Gargo Laser!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

These attacks all nailed the drones and were enough to dissolve the bubble creatures. It seems these were weakest forms of the drones, since their skin was easy to penetrate and it allowed the digimon to easily kill them off.

"Hey! Look! There's somebody coming our way!" exclaimed Rika.

"What! Is that… a human!" Takato said as he pointed out towards the person heading their direction.

Out from the shadows, a girl wearing nothing but black clothing was running towards their direction. She had also blonde hair, angelic blue eyes and somewhat pale skin. Running up behind her looked to be a large canine. In fact, it looked very much like that of a Doberman breed.

"There's a really large running up behind her!" Growlmon cried out, "I wonder who they are!"

But their questions would have been saved for later because the girl and the dog already rushed right past them. The tamers looked out to find more buddle creatures heading out towards their direction.

"She must have been chased by those drones! Guys, make sure our digimon takes care of them! I'm going to find out who this girl is."

They Tamers nodded as Takato went running after the mysterious blonde girl. Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyuubimon fired away their attacks to bring down the last remaining drones.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Gargo Laser!"

"Dragon Wheel!"

The drones were easily taken out of commission and the digimon headed over towards the Tamers. They turned their attention back over towards Takato, who was still chasing the girl.

"Hey! Who are you? We just want to talk!"

The girl suddenly trips over the ground and falls almost face first. Takato and the others stop at their tracks. They began to slowly examine the girl and ponder who she might be. It was clear that they haven't seen her before. But what even shocked them more was the fact that a rather, large Doberman was with her.

"Um, are you okay?" Takato asked, "Do we happen to know who? And who is this big… dog? Is he yours?"

The girl responded with a grunt while attempting to rise up to her feet. She sighed and then turned around to face the three Tamers. They looked at her with confusion and bewilderment. They haven't seen this girl and she looked fairly new to be a Tamer. She gave them a rather ghastly, mysterious look.

* * *

**Digital World.**** Time Chamber.**

("Du Haust" plays)

War Dramon was regaining their senses as he was about to head out through the time chamber door. Buddamon gasped in horror at what he was seeing. War Dramon quickly took notice of this.

"What's wrong, Buddamon? Didn't we get him?"

"Augh… No… turn around…"

War Dramon looks back over his shoulder and his eyes quickly widened at what he was seeing. It was something that made him want to jump right out of his skin.

The pieces scattered all across the ground were starting to pulsate and glow with a dark, misty purple aura. The pieces start to merge together and a familiar figure was reformed after it was all said and done. D-Reaper was back to her complete self. Her limbs and, basically, her entire body were good as new.

War Dramon growled angrily at the reformed D-Reaper and was tightening his fists in sheer anger. He was confident that the plan would have worked but they had no idea that D-Reaper would have regenerated like it did. D-Reaper evilly glares right over towards the two and chuckled.

"Damn it! We should have destroyed his remaining ki! We were much too careless!" exclaimed Buddamon, "We should have destroyed the entranceway and left the D-Reaper in here! There would have been no way for it to escape!"

D-Reaper popped her neck and then started flexing her muscles, in order to get her limbs to become functional after the explosion.

"So, War Dramon. Are you able to still use that clone technique?"

"No… We don't have enough energy to use such a strong attack. That technique required everything that I had within my being."

D-Reaper responded as her arms stretched out and punched War Dramon right into a wall nearby. Buddamon looked on with shock as D-Reaper pulls back her arms as if they were grappling hooks. D-Reaper launched her arms out and delivered a barrage of punches to his face. D-Reaper goes fazing right in front of them with a grin on her face.

"Damn it! Let go of me, D-Reaper. Or else I'm going to kick your sorry ass! Now let go!"

D-Reaper simply smiles and grabs War Dramon. She then tosses War Dramon into the far distance with tremendous force. War Dramon managed to recover in time with an irritated look on his face. War Dramon went to use their ultimate attack. But just as he was about to deliver, Buddamon shot out a blast and destroyed the entrance door of the time chamber.

There was now sudden silence among the three warriors over what had just happened. Now their only way out was gone. The door that would lead them back into the digital world was wasted. D-Reaper was just as shocked as the other two, but then Buddamon began to speak.

"D-Reaper! You're going to be trapped in here. There's no way out for you. Not even your ability to delete will save you. The only things you can do are to kill us and remain in emptiness for all of eternity. Try breaking through this dimension. You can't break through time and space, D-Reaper. Even you have limitations."

D-Reaper gasped at the revelation, however, War Dramon was just as stunned. Buddamon was making a drastic move to finish them all off at once, but would it be in vain?

_"No! What the hell are you doing, Buddamon! I can't die! There's also earth that we have save! The other entity of the D-Reaper is still out there. Even if we give up our lives to stop this D-Reaper, we're still screwed as far as stopping the chaos is concerned!"_

The three fighters were in complete silence as the room was slowly starting to change and the entranceway was now wasted. There was no way out and the only thing they could do now was pray for their lives.

("Du Haust" ends)

* * *

**Earth.****East Shinjuku**

Strolling down the street, Jeri had snuck out of her home with Leomon accompanying her. Calumon flew along to figure out what Jeri was planning to do at a crisis such as this.

"Jeri? Where are we going?" Calumon asked.

"Remember when I said that I saw someone watching us just a while ago?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to find out more about this guy. He might actually be a use for us. We'll need all the help we can have," the girl stated. "You agree, right Leomon?"

"I'm still not sure if we can trust this individual, but I'm not going to argue against you."

"See? We'll convince this guy to help us."

"I hope he's friendly," Calumon replied. "There haven't been many friendly people to come about."

Looking on from a top a billboard, Demon has his eyes locked onto Jeri. He conceals himself, before Leomon has a chance to detect his ki.

_"Excellent. That girl seems to be aware of Pikkan's whereabouts. It's time I put a stop to this."_

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

The girl stared over to the three Tamers and was able to speak up to break the sudden silence.

"So, you three must be the Tamers, right? We've been searching all over for you."

"What? You've been searching for us?" Takato asked, "What do you want from us?"

"You three are needed to stop the current threat. The current threat known as the chaos."

"But why us? We're not strong enough to defeat even the drones themselves," said Henry.

"Yes. That is why I was sent here to help you. Dobermon and I were sent here…"

"To do what?" asked Rika.

Dobermon quickly replied to the girl's question with a rather, deep raspy voice.

"…To deliver a message…"

"A message? What kind of message?" Takato asked.

But just as they were about to have their questions answered, an explosion occurred behind them and half of the bridge was blown away. Just then, a large creature came popping out and was a larger version of the bubble creature but this one had larger limbs. The digimon stood in their Tamer's path and felt a tremendously strong ki coming from the creature.

"Takato! You stay back! We'll take care of this!"

"Rika, we're going to need to go ultimate for this one."

"I agree! Henry!"

"Digivolve time!"

The Tamers pulled out their D-Arks and slashed blue cards right through their slots.

Card Slash theme "Slash!" plays

"Card Slash! Matrix Evolution!"

**Matrix Evolution**

Digimon Tamers first evolution theme "Evo" plays

"Growlmon matrix shinka! War Growlmon!"

"Gargomon matrix shinka! Rapidmon!"

"Kyuubimon matrix shinka! Taomon!"

The three ultimates flew out as they went into battle with the large drone, which was known as ADR-05. Those small bubble creatures were ADR-04. The digimon started out by firing their trademark attacks at the ever-so powerful drones.

"Radiation Blade!"

"Thousand Spells!"

"Tri-Beam!"

But just as the attacks made contact with the ADRS, the smoke cleared and there wasn't even a single scratch on any of them. The Tamers looked on with horror as ADR-05 shoot out its arms and punched away each of their digimon with tremendous force.

"No! They're not going to be able to withstand that!" exclaimed Takato, "We have to do something to stop those drones!"

"Yes, I know. That's why I am here," the girl said.

"What do you mean? How can you possibly help us?" Rika asked.

"I won't be able to help you, but Dobermon here will."

"Dobermon?"

"Yes. I was sent here by the digimon sovereigns to aid you in the battle against the true enemy."

The ADRs were able to put up shields as the digimon attacked once again. Not even the Talisman of Light or a Tri Beam could put them down. War Growlmon tried tearing off their cords, but was quickly sent flying back to the side by ADR-05.

"Alice. I would like to thank you for being at my side and expressing your kindness. Now I shall return you this favor by aiding the Tamers in the battle."

"I understand…"

Alice looked rather sad at what Dobermon had just said but she knew that it had to be done. She knew that Dobermon had to risk his own life just to aid the Tamers. She felt as if she were about to her best friend at the sametime.

"Goodbye, Alice…"

And with that said, Dobermon goes leaping into the air as the four children looks up. Dobermon's body was slowly starting to dissolve into data.

"Tamers. The sovereigns are locked into battle against the true enemy as we speak. Every single digimon life form has been wiped out. While they do their part, its time to do yours. Now the true enemy has already arrived here, but the true heart of the enemy lies here. It is up to you Tamers. The fate of the worlds lies in your hands…"

Dobermon's body started to dissolve, as he was shattered into two pieces, with a streak of red and blue light leaving a long trail.

"Dobermon…"

The Tamers look up at the streaks of light and knew what they had to do. Then watched as the streaks of light surged around them, changing them and enabling them to bio-merge.

"He's giving us the power to bio-merge," said Henry.

"Yes. Its time to use it," replied Rika.

"Dobermon is right. This is our only chance to defeat the D-Reaper in our world. The digital worlds depend on us. Lets use it," Takato exclaimed, "War Growlmon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"Taomon!"

The Tamers each held their D-Arks up as the data started entering their devices, which activated them and soon their ability to bio-merge with their digimon would come into reality. The digimon looked on with bewilderment while absorbing some of the data itself, which would also enable them to bio-merge. The tables were set and the tide would soon turn against the ADRs.

Now that Alice and Dobermon have given the power of bio-mergenace back to the Tamers, will they be able to defeat the ADR army and defeat the D-Reaper? Will the Tamers overcome Demon's agents? Can War Dramon and Buddamon escape the time chamber before it disappears into eternal darkness? Will the D-Reaper be trapped within the time chamber for all eternity?

Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays

Preview

Takato: Yes! We've regained our power to bio-merge! We'll stop Demon's agents!

Henry: We'll protect our families! There's nothing that will stop us!

Rika: Let's do it!

Demon: These children have pushed me too far! It looks like I'll have to take matters to my own hands.

Jeri: Help me!

Leomon & Pikkan: Jeri!

Demon: If you want the girl back, you will have to defeat my two minions. If you are successful, then you shall get a shot at me. Though, you're chances of winning are slim!

War Dramon: The D-Reaper has escaped into the real world again! If she goes to Shinjuku, our reinforcements are finished!

Buddamon: But, how do we get out of the time chamber?

War Dramon: Through this! Now I've reached the third level of digital fusion!

Buddamon: What! You've reached the level that only Omega X has ever achieved!

War Dramon: D-Reaper! Let's go for a little round three!

Tai: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode thirty-three!

**War Dramon's Ascension to the Third Level!**** D-Reaper vs. War Dramon, Round 3!**

Justimon: Plus, don't forget to check us out on the next chapter!

* * *

SSJ4T: Yes! Not only we will get War Dramon level 3 vs. D-Reaper, but also we'll see the Tamers regain their ability to bio-merge with their partners!

Max: Awesome! We're guaranteed to have some good action next time!

Coral: So, you're actually going to write the fourth season to Digimon Fusion?

SSJ4T: Yeah. I've decided to rewrite the Digimon Fusion X series, heavily change the plot and place the Digimon Frontier crew in it. Everything before Bebimon's arrival will be changed. That even includes the crew's adventures to different anime worlds. I'm also considering on write a six-chapter OVA dedicated to the Z-Warriors vs. the Metal Gang.

Max: Wow, so we're getting a small dose of what to expect after the Virus and D-Reaper chapters are done!

SSJ4T: After I finish the Virus and D-Reaper sagas, I'll turn my attention to Digimon Fusion Season Four, the DBZ six-part OVA and the triple crossover.

Coral: I'm definitely looking forward to those!

Max: Same here!

SSJ4T: Well, we're just about out of time. Be sure to check out the latest Zero Two chapter. Until then, we're out!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	14. War Dramon's Ascension to the Third Leve...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, Cymbalmon and Tambourinemon. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Nothing, much to say, but here's the latest Tamers chapter! Enjoy! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**War Dramon's Ascension to the Third Level! D-Reaper vs. War Dramon, Round III**

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

There was a news broadcast taking place and it concerned with the D-Reaper Chaos Zone that was infesting the central section of the city of West Shinjuku. 

_"We interrupt the Power Rangers marathon for this quick news announcement. We just recently received word on the blob mass that is currently infesting the central section of the city of West Shinjuku that appeared late yesterday. We have gotten word one of our colleagues are out in the scene was we speak._

Just then, an anchorwoman had appeared in the scene at the area just a mile from the D-Reaper Chaos zone. She was noticeably wearing a jacket as military was strolling by at the background. 

"_As you can see, I am usually wearing a jacket because of the cool air that normally comes into our city. However, the temperature here has somehow reached to all new heights and it is starting to get boiling hot. It's even hotter than it was when I reporting over at Iraq years ago when the war took place. It has been like this ever since the mysterious blob mass appeared. It is now believed that the mass might have emitted warmth throughout the environment around here. I'll have more information as soon as I get word from bystanders."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Elsewhere. East Shinjuku**

The alterian known as Pikkan was standing many yards from the D-Reaper zone. Several thoughts were running through his mind. The first was the fact that he remembered what X had ordered him to do. Yes, he was sent by X as a result to gain some fighting competition. Not only that but Pikkan has been following Demon since day one. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself the very evil that once attempted to destroy his homeland, Alter Prime. 

_Flashback… _

Pikkan is seen training on a mountain and he started off by blowing a gust of wind towards the mountain. Within second, the mountain crumbled before the alterian. He then executes several Thunder Flash Attack techniques towards several more towering hills. The alterian was laying waste to the barren landscape of the once luscious planet known as Alter Prime. 

"Pikkan!" 

The alterian turned his head at the sound of his name. A grin forms on his face as X was standing yards away. 

"Well, what do you want X? Have you come to give me one more one on one duel? If so, then I've been training for this day to arrive. Let's get ready." 

"As much as I'd love to, we've got a situation back in Azulongmon's world. That's right. You know what that means." 

"You mean? The time has come to finally meet with the children? Yes, so I've heard about the D-Reaper." 

"Not just the D-Reaper, but Demon has appeared there. He's pulling the strings on the D-Reaper's growth." 

Pikkan's teeth clenched with furious anger at the sound of the demon lord's name. This was the very same monster that nearly laid waste to Alter Prime. Now it was Pikkan's time to gain retribution on Demon. 

"He nearly destroyed my race! He only needed to steal our artifacts to gain the tremendous power he's had in possession! I've been training for the day I'd take his head." 

"Now is you're chance, Pikkan. Do me this favor and we'll have ourselves one more duel to settle the score." 

"Agreed, but I will not develop any relationships with those humans. Got it?!" 

"Whatever, you say…" 

End of Flashback… 

The alterian was distracted, not by Demon but by the girl he laid his eyes upon. Jeri was the only person to catch a glimpse of him during the battle with the agent. 

_"What does that girl see in me? How was she able to see me when I perfectly camouflaged myself? I'm here to kill Demon, not to get throttled by some human."_

Suddenly, Pikkan felt an approaching ki and saw none other than Leomon. He then saw Jeri walking byside him. 

_"Now's my chance to confront them and stop this bullshit…"_

"We'll never find him at this point, Leomon. I say we go back." 

"Wait. I feel a high power approaching…" 

"Where?!" 

With that said, Leomon turned his head and turned to his left side. He reaches for his sword, but not until an electrical blast hits him head-on. Jeri screams out as her partner falls down on the concrete floor. Pikkan flies out towards the fallen champion. Leomon jumps up and moves away after Pikkan smashed his fist into the ground. Leomon pulls out his sword and slashes at Pikkan. The alterian caught it in time and flips Leomon over. 

"Why are you following me?! Since when did I deserve to have stalkers on my tail?!" the alterian asked. 

"We're not here to stalk you! We're curious to know if you're not an enemy!" 

"Be silent! How can such a strong warrior need such a feeble human like her?" 

"She has the true heart of a lion. This weak human helped reawaken my power!" 

"Is that so? Well, then. Show me this power of yours! Show me!" 

"Please! Stop fighting!" Jeri cried out. "Stop it!" 

"Why are you crying?" Pikkan asked the frightened girl. "Why?" 

"Because we just came here to ask you a simple question! You're the one who attacked us! All we want to know if you're working for this Demon creature!" 

"Demon?!" Pikkan said with venom. "What do you know about him?!" 

"It's obvious that this monster has been sending agents to kill us," Leomon replied. "Recently, he's been unleashing a horde of these agents. However, we still have another enemy to worry at the moment." 

"Yes, the true form of the D-Reaper. This mass is merely a shell," said Pikkan. "I don't sense evil within your heart. Don't mind me. I get very obsessed when it comes to battle." 

"so, who are you?" 

"I am Pikkan. I'm champion of the Alterian Empire from the Eastern Quadrant of the Digital Universe." 

"Eastern Quadrant?" 

"As you should know, the Digital Universe is divided into four major quadrants. Below these quadrants are the realms of the Sovereigns. Each of these four realms contains four Sovereigns in each. Above the Sovereigns are as you should know beings known as Higher Ones. Above them are the Supreme Guardians. Shintomon is the only Supreme Guardian left." 

"What happened to the other supreme guardians?" 

"That information is disclosed for now. Now, let us move onto the next question. Where is Demon? It seems he's managed to conceal his ki." 

"He's been in hiding, but he's been scheming." 

"That makes him twice as deadly. If he's hiding, then he obviously has a plan in store. I would not make a mistake against this guy." 

Suddenly, there was a sudden chill in the air. Jeri trembled from the slight wind breeze. Calumon held onto Jeri's head to make sure the wind doesn't blow him away. 

"Whoa! It's getting awfully cold," Calumon remarked. "Culu? What's that?" 

Jeri turned around as a bright beam of light blinded her. Pikkan and Leomon felt a strong ki nearby. They tried to investigate, but the bright aura blinded them temporarily. Jeri couldn't see where she was going as a hand reached out and grabbed her. She screams frantically for her digimon partner. 

"Leomon! Help!" 

"Jeri!" 

Pikkan dispersed the light with an energy blast and recovers from the aura's light. He focuses his sight on a familiar, cloaked figure. His fists clenched, as he saw none other than Demon. The demon lord held Jeri in his tight grasp. Calumon attempted to jab Demon, but the demon lord merely waved his hand to send the little one crashing down. 

"Demon! You bastard! You let her go, you coward!" 

"Pikkan. It's so good to see you, again. Do you remember the last time we met, old friend?" 

"Feh, we'll never be friends, asshole. Now let her go!" 

Leomon focuses his attention towards the scene. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of his partner held as a hostage. He growls devilishly at Demon. 

"Demon! Don't you harm a hair on her!" Leomon exclaimed. 

"So, it's a two one on one affair? I really don't like those odds," Demon said. "I don't remember calling that fair?" 

"Since when did you ever care about fairness, Demon? What about the time you invaded my home land?!" Pikkan growls. "I a naive child then and you overpowered. Times have changed. Let's settle the score once and for all." 

"As much as I'd like to, I have more important matters. In fact, this young piece of human flesh ought to be swell as my next sacrificial lamb." 

The duo was horrified by what Demon had just said. Not only was he twisted, but a sick individual willing to take the lives of others just to satisfy his own greed. 

"So, I'm guessing you two don't have anything else to say? No insults towards me? Good. I think you two could use a little warm up. So, I prepared you two some opponents before my exit. Tambourinemon! Cymbalmon!" 

With that said, the two demons appear from out of a thick cloud. They bowed before Demon. Pikkan and Leomon levitated down to face off against the demon duo. 

"If you by chance defeat my henchmen, then you can meet me over at Shinjuku water tower to settle the score. Have fun. I will be waiting for you! Ha! Ha!" 

"LEOMON! PIKKAN!" 

"Jeri!" the warriors exclaimed. 

Demon phased out along with Jeri. Cymbalmon and Tambourinemon encircled the two warriors with sheer pleasure. 

"So, are you two ready to die at the hands of the Demon Horde?" Tambourinemon replied. "Demon has given us order to kill you and take you're data. You should feel honored to become apart of our master." 

"So, we suggest you surrender. We'd hate having to kill two great warriors like yourselves," Cymbalmon replied. "Becoming apart of Demon is better than death. Why don't you do the smart thing and surrender?" 

Pikkan merely laughed at the demon's threats. Leomon readied his sword towards Cymbalmon. 

"Me, surrender? I don't know about Leomon, but I'm not about to give myself up to you two pansy boys." 

"Believe me, Pikkan. I'm not about to throw in the towel," replied Leomon. 

"You two made you're biggest mistakes! Now prepare to die!" Tambourinemon cries out. 

The demons charged at the digimon duo. Tambourinemon glides up with Pikkan phasing in front of him. The demon was taken back by the alterian's speed. Pikkan clubs Tambourinemon in the back and prepares to unleash his patented technique. He smashes his fists together and calls out his attack. 

"Thunder Flash Attack!" 

Pikkan sends down a powerful electrical blast that struck Tambourinemon head on. The demon was unable to withstand such an attack and was eventually wasted into a packet of data. The alterian levitated down to watch Leomon. 

"Leomon! This is the end for you!" Cymbalmon cries out. 

"No, it's already over my friend." 

"What?!" 

Within seconds, Leomon was already behind Cymbalmon with his sword drenched with purple blood. Cymbalmon looks down at his lower body and watched as his upper half was sliding off. The demon was not just cut in two, but silenced forever. As a result, Cymbalmon was turned into a shroud of data. 

"That takes care of them," Leomon stated. "We have to find Jeri!" 

"Heh. I already have a lock on his ki. He's not too far from here. The water tower is not too far from here. Come if you want to get Jeri back." 

Pikkan flies off into the distance and speeds off towards the water tower. Leomon sheaths his sword and follows the alterian to the location. 

Unaware of what has transpired, the warriors had not realized that the lost data from the defeated duo was still lingering around. The lost data merged together as a new body forms. Standing in the duo's place is a large, overweight green demon with black pants. His face looked like that of a frog and his eyes were glowing a crimson aura. 

"The game is not over, boys," the creature hissed. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Time Chamber.**

The doorway leading back into the outer digital world was down and out as smoke rising from the spot where Buddamon blasted. War Dramon rushed over to examine the charred debris and his gaping mouth said it all. It was nothing but speechless horror. The D-Reaper was now stuck within the time chamber with no way out, but so were Buddamon and War Dramon. 

D-Reaper starts to despair as she realized that she won't cause anymore path of destruction and she won't have a chance to even load the data of anymore digimon just to feed herself and make herself stronger. D-Reaper cried out in complete anguish at the sheer thought and smashed the ground around her. 

War Dramon fell to his knees and growled angrily at the thought of being stuck in the time chamber for eternity. He wouldn't be able to return back home and see his families ever again. He would die a cold and lonely death within the time chamber. 

"Buddamon! Why did the hell did you do that?! Don't you realize that was our only way out?! Now we can get out of here! We're screwed! We're screwed! Our defeat was a damn joke and we were about to finish D-Reaper off!" 

"I… I had to do it…" 

"Why?! Don't you realize we got families out there who are worried sick about us?! Don't you realize that once we have beaten the D-Reaper here and now, we could have moved on with our lives?! Huh?! You ever thought of that?!" 

"But…" 

"Don't butt us, moron!! It's your entire fault!! We're stuck here and we don't have a way to get the fuck out!! You screwed it up!! Fix the fucking door now!" 

Just as they two were arguing with one another, the D-Reaper was walking about and placed her hands on her head. She moved about and was shaking her head as if she were losing her mind. She was seething and drool was coming down her lips. Both Buddamon and War Dramon took notice of this. 

They looked over at her with puzzlement. D-Reaper began clenching her teeth, with anger building up within, and she finally screamed out her take on the situation. 

"LET ME OUT NOW!!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! LET ME OUT!!" 

D-Reaper's anger manages to build up her ki and she screams out towards the area, where the exit door once stood. As soon as the echoing sonic scream penetrated the former doorway, it managed to blow knock both Buddamon and War Dramon back. Suddenly, a small circular porthole was formed from where the blast hit. It was leading out to what looks like the real world. D-Reaper and the other two looked over at the hole in complete shock. Buddamon was shocked at what D-Reaper just did. She was able to use her ability to delete any form of dimensional fabric and managed to create a hole for her escape. 

As soon as the hole started to shrink away, D-Reaper realizes that this was her only way out. She molds herself thin and drifts right through the small hole. Buddamon and War Dramon rushed over in order to stop him, but they were too late. The porthole had already vanished. 

"Damn it!! He just went into the real world didn't she?!" asked War Dramon. 

"Yes. Unfortunately and we are stuck here. I'd forgotten that the D-Reaper would have the ability to find her way through. She was able to create a hole within the dimensional fabric from here to the digital world." 

"What?! You mean when she opened up the hole to destroy the Digital World?!" 

"Yes. She deletes any digital matter and this room is contained of digital information. That allowed the D-Reaper to blast a hole right through." 

"But how was she able to reach into the real world, again?" 

"The time chamber is in the middle of every dimension known. That includes the digital worlds, the dark dimension and even the human realm. And it seems that D-Reaper has managed to break through the inter-dimensional barrier into your world, Daikeru." 

"No… It can't be! The Tamers and our remaining fellow Destined are in serious trouble if they are forced to fight both of the D-Reaper entities! Is there anything we can do to escape this time chamber?!" 

"I'm afraid not. The door was destroyed because of my incompetence! I was so certain that we could have trapped the D-Reaper here… I'm sorry… Daikeru…" 

"Buddamon…" 

The panda warrior kneeled down and was sad over the situation and beating himself, not literally. War Dramon simply stood and looks around the empty-spaced time chamber while thinking of a way to get out. 

"We're fucking screwed… Heh, then again, I always have Plan B." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of Digital Universe.**

Agumon was sitting up while lifting his head up as if he had sensed something. Kari, Shintomon and Tai took notice of this and were wondering what was Agumon sensing. 

"What's wrong, Agumon?" Tai asked, "What do you sense? Is it the other Digi-Destined?" 

"No. It's D-Reaper. I can still sense her ki, but I can't get any readings from Davis and TK." 

"What?! Davis and TK?! That can't be…" 

"We don't know for sure, Kari. Remember, they're still within the time chamber and they could still be training for all we know," Tai said, "And since digimon can't sense people's ki within the time chamber, we shouldn't be worrying right now." 

"Ugh. Maybe you're right. I'm just worried for those two." 

"It's okay. I would be worried if something bad were to happen to them. 

"No. I'll tell you what's really happening," Gosenzomon said as he tossed Tai a crystal ball. "Take a deep look into it and you will see where the D-Reaper is currently located." 

Gosenzomon was still giving Angewomon the power-up as he was kneeling and concentrating deeply into the female's deep, hidden powers. He planned on bringing them out and using them to bring forth her true, hidden power. 

The others looked deep down into the crystal ball and were beginning to get a clear focus over what was really happening. A view of the earth was shown and D-Reaper was standing tall at the former campsite of where the original Digi-Destined first went into the digital. They all gasped at what they just say. Tai and Agumon just realized that D-Reaper was able to break through an inter-dimensional vortex to even make it through into the real world. 

"Oh fuck!! Impossible!! D-Reaper is in the real world, again!!" Tai and Agumon exclaimed in unison. 

"Huh? That's the campsite where you went on you're first digimon adventure, wasn't it?" Kari asked. "Remember, I was sick for that summer." 

"Yeah and wouldn't you believe it? D-Reaper just had to go there! If you can't call this an irony, then I don't know what it!" Tai replied. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Camp of Original Digi-Destined**

There was a thin, wispy mist building up from within the campgrounds as a familiar figure came into formation. Then a pile of chaos ooze fell to the ground and began to take shape. After it was said and done, limbs came into being and the D-Reaper was reformed. A satanic grins forms across her face as she found herself in the human realm for the first time. She would soon meet up with the other entity of the D-Reaper and help it defeat the Tamers and the Destined once and for all. 

"Back to square one." 

All was now going according to her plan, as the destruction of the human realm would soon begin. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Time Chamber.**

There was a ton of commotion taking place as echoing screams were being heard, mainly from none other than War Dramon. 

The fusion warrior began to scream out his frustrations over at Buddamon and was angry like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't believe that the D-Reaper was able to outsmart them like the way she just did. 

"War Dramon! You must stop this damn bickering! We shouldn't be taking this out upon each other at a time like this!" 

"So, what are we going to do now genius? You got anything in mind? For all we know, the D-Reaper may have destroyed the earth." 

"I got it. Let's try to do what D-Reaper just did. We could break way through an inter-dimensional with the greatest vibrations from your voice just how D-Reaper demonstrated. The only problem was that she also had the ability to tear through data since she is a walking deletion program." 

"It's worth a try. Let's go for it." 

They stood side by side as they began to scream out from the top of their lungs. Their screams began to echo throughout the time chamber. It was all to no avail. Nothing happened to break through the chamber walls to even create an inter-dimensional porthole. 

Buddamon and War Dramon both started to catch their breath. Then they both went and tried out again by screaming out from the top of their lungs, which was enough to give them a sore throat. But they would continue on nonetheless. 

"Feh. So much for screaming like a little bitch," War Dramon stated. "Let's try this again…" 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku.**

Dobermon goes leaping into the air as the four children looks up. Dobermon's body was slowly starting to dissolve into data. 

"Tamers. The sovereigns are locked into battle against the true enemy as we speak. Every single digimon life form has been wiped out. While they do their part, its time to do yours. Now the true enemy has already arrived here, but the true heart of the enemy lies here. It is up to you Tamers. The fate of the worlds lies in your hands…" 

Dobermon's body started to dissolve, as he was shattered into two pieces, with a streak of red and blue light leaving a long trail. 

"Dobermon…" 

The Tamers look up at the streaks of light and knew what they had to do. Then watched as the streaks of light surged around them, changing them and enabling them to bio-merge. 

"He's giving us the power to bio-merge," said Henry. 

"Yes. It's time to use it," replied Rika. 

"Dobermon is right. This is our only chance to defeat the D-Reaper in our world. The digital worlds depend on us. Lets use it," Takato exclaimed, "War Growlmon!!" 

"Rapidmon!!" 

"Taomon!!" 

The Tamers each held their D-Arks up as the data started entering their devices, which activated them and soon their ability to bio-merge with their digimon would come into reality. The digimon looked on with bewilderment while absorbing some of the data itself, which would also enable them to bio-merge. The tables were set and the tide would soon turn against the ADRs. 

Everything went black and a green beam of data now surrounded Henry. He looked down upon himself as he thought to himself deeply. 

_"I feel so bad for being so selfish. I learnt martial arts from sensei and I was learning how to fight. I was able to defend myself. But I also learned that fighting was wrong but fighting for a purpose is more important than that. We're fighting something that could very well destroy our world as well as others out there."_

As soon as he said this, he was quickly surrounded by a green stream of data and was ready to fuse with his digimon partner. 

**Bio-Merge Evolution**

["One Vision" plays] 

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

Henry presses his D-Ark against his chest and a green stream of light quickly covered him. Henry came floating down as if he were entering Terriermon's body as they merged together into one. 

"Terriermon bio-merge!!" 

Terriermon's body started to buckle down as a green armor covering was surrounding him. His arms and legs were quickly transformed into large limbs equipped into combat. A large backpack-like covering appeared on the back of his armor. His face quickly evolved through all of his evolutions. First from Terriermon and then into Gargomon. Then into Rapidmon and once again back to Terriermon. Afterwards, a view of Henry's face was shown followed by that of a new head that was dog-like and covered with green armor appeared. The new digimon delivers a spin kick and poses above tall-story buildings. 

"Mega Gargomon!!" 

Everything went black again and this time, Rika was covered in a stream of blue data. She looked down and thought to herself. 

_"Sometimes, I really do believe that I am the best. To me, being the very best was very important to me and it made my pride stronger. I always had to rely and worry about nothing but myself. Now, I have to worry about other people out there other than myself. Including my own family."_

**Bio-Merge Evolution**

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

Rika holds up her D-Ark and quickly presses it against her chest as a stream of blue data quickly shrouded her body. Her hair flew straight up as if a gust of wind was blowing at her and she start to fly freely. Rika seemed to be floating above Renamon as they were beginning to merge. 

"Renamon bio-merge!!" 

Renamon's body started to transform as a puddle of water was down at her feet. Water came at her side and her paws morphed into that of the limb of that a human. The puddle had a reflection of a cherry-blossom and a full moon at the background. Her feet and legs transformed into of a woman. Her shadow appears in the middle of the puddle and a streak of yellow light came swirling around her with flowers. Then her figure was starting to form. An armored chest covering was formed along with a belt buckle with a fox's face imbedded on it. A pair of high-heel boots also came into formation. Her face quickly evolved through very single of her evolutions. First from Renamon then into Kyuubimon. Then into Taomon and once again into Renamon. A view of Rika's face was shown and then a woman with a fox-face mask was shown. The new figure goes flipping up with a golden staff in one hand. As soon as she came landing down, she stood in the center of a neon-blue light and stood out in a pose. 

"Sakuyamon!!" 

Once again, everything went black and Takato stood in the center as he was covered by a streak of red data. 

_"It was me that first bio-merged with a digimon among us Tamers. I felt Guilmon's strength when I bio-merged with him. My active imagination allowed me to have Guilmon as a partner and I will never lose him. Not only does the real world need our help but also the digital worlds. The Destined are also counting on us to help them with this battle. We won't let the D-Reaper win!"_

**Bio-Merge Evolution**

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

Takato holds up his D-Ark and presses it against his chest as he exploded with a stream of red data surrounding him. He felt his arms flow freely as he started to float down upon Guilmon as they merged together. 

"Guilmon Bio-merge!!" 

Guilmon's body started to break down as his reptilian skin was quickly giving way to a much more armored body that was silver. His limbs quickly transformed into that of human limbs. His tail gave way and he was now a bipedal figure. His face quickly evolved into every single of his evolutions. First from Guilmon and then into Growlmon. Then into War Growlmon and then into Guilmon. A view of Takato's face was shown and then a knight's facemask was shown. There was a pair of pure gold eyes underneath the dark silts of the mask. On top of the helmet was the face of Guilmon embedded on the top of his forehead. He goes flying out as a joust came appearing in his hand and a shield formed on the other. The shield has the same 'hazard' sign that was embedded on Guilmon's chest. Finally, a long, red flowing cape appeared as the new digimon soared out into a pose. 

"Gallantmon!!" 

Alice looked on from the background and gazed in complete shocked awe at the formation of the three fully-evolved megas. She then looked down to see a stream of red and blue data floating all around her. The data formed into Dobermon's head and a smile forms across the girl's face. 

"Dobermon… You came back…" 

The dog gave his final farewell as he kissed his partner on the cheek and quickly phaded out. Alice gasped as she saw the last of her digimon partner. The data started fleeing away as Alice looked up in sadness. 

"Please… Don't leave me, Dobermon…" 

She looked down at her feet and sighed in disbelief that her digimon was gone and possibly to never return. He had given his own life up just to aid the Tamers and their digimon, but for a right cause. 

"I'll never forget you… My friend… Where does my destiny lie after this?" 

[Evanesence "Bring Me to Life" plays] 

Gallantmon stood on top of a nearby building as he gazed down over towards the group of ADRs. He let out a low grunt and his arm quickly forms into his ever- so trusty lance. The ADR-04 group started firing away at Gallantmon but the mega was able to deflect them with the simple swing of his lance. Then he shoots out a blast from his lance. 

"Lightning Joust!!" 

The blast was able to nail the ADRs with full contact and they quickly exploded as a result. More ADRs started popping out every time another was defeated, as if they were multiplying. Mega Gargomon came into the battle next as he fired away more of the ADRs with another one of his trademark attacks. 

"Burst Shot!!" 

The ADRs were unable to overcome the barrage of attacks being unleashed at them from the mega. They exploded into ooze and were soon replaced by more ADR drones in their place. 

"Now that's what I call laying the smack down!" the green armored mega cried out through the witty Terriermon. 

"This is going to take everything we got! More seem to be popping out every time we take one group out," Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. "Lets give them our full attack!" 

"I'm with you. Even if we are in the mega level, we still should not underestimate the abilities of the D-Reaper," Mega Gargomon responded, under the voice of Henry. 

["Bring Me To Life" ends for now] 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Office Building within West Shinjuku.**

The Wild Bunch and the Monster Makers were finishing up setting up their equipment and everything was coming into order. Everybody was getting ready to get into their positions to monitor the Chaos Zone within the city of West Shinjuku. 

"All right! Is everybody ready to get this underway?" Mr. Wong asked. 

Suddenly, there was sudden silence throughout the room as the blonde woman, Daisy, looked up to see none other than a familiar face. The others looked up and their faces said it all. It looked as if they were looking at a ghost. However, it was none other than their Shibumi. He walked down from the staircase and everybody was looking at him with surprise. 

"Shibumi! It's you!" Janyuu exclaimed in surprise. "But, I can't believe it! Where have you been all this time?" 

"Lets just say that I was having a mid-winters dream," the man also known as Mizuno said. "I've been out with a coma for a very long time but now I've returned to my old friends." 

"It's so good to see you again, Shibumi," Januu said with relief. 

The man nodded to over his old colleague and walked over to take his position. The whole Monster Maker team was complete, just as Yamaki had hoped. 

"Mr. Yamaki, is that man really Shibumi?" Izzy asked. 

"Yes and we have the whole Monster team complete. With Shibumi on our side, we can finally manage get a better understanding of this thing we're going against." 

"That thing that you're referring to. I know what it is," said Shibumi. 

"Wait a minute! You mean you know what the blob mass is?" Janyuu asked. 

"Its name is the D-Reaper. It was supposed to be just a simple control program to prevent original programs that became digimon from getting out of hand. But the problem is that it shouldn't have become so powerful as it already become. Now it has apparently mutated, gained some data of what it deletes. The D-Reaper was able to migrate through a dimensional vortex of unknown sources. I really have no idea who could have been behind its structure." 

"But what could have had the power to open up a portal from the digital world into the real world? That's something beyond our ability to reach," Janyuu said. 

"I'll tell you why. And its a good possibility," Izzy said to the whole bunch. "I believe it has to do with the digimon. It's a certain individual." 

The bunch all gathered as Izzy began to explain his side of the situation concerning the D-Reaper's arrival in the real world. But then were interrupted by something on the television news 

_"This just in, we have received word that three mysterious things, properly known as digimon, have appeared and are now currently doing battle against the blob mass. It seems that they are having an upper hand and were able to do something that not even the military were able to accomplish."_

The Wild Bunch quickly were watching the news on television and were overhearing that three mysterious digimon have now appeared within the city of West Shinjuku to do battle against the blob mass. 

"What's going on? Why are those digimon attacking the chaos mass?" Janyuu asked. 

"You don't have to worry. Those three might eventually help us in the very end. This is just what we needed," Izzy replied, "They should be able to take down some of those drones I like to call them." 

"Hmm. It seems you happen to have knowledge over the digimon. Have you known about them for a very long time," Shibumi asked. 

"As a matter of fact. I'm a Digi-Destined." 

"A what?" 

"A sort of partner to that of a digimon. But the digimon I have is just as curious as I am. I would like you meet my pal, Tentomon." 

The red beetle digimon came walking out while eating a rice ball. Shibumu took a good look at him and was examining him. 

"Wow. The digimon we created? I can't believe your real. Can you speak?" 

"Yes, plus I can dance, do the tango and bake good cookies. And who must you be stranger?" 

"Chill out, Tentomon. This happens to be the man that predicted for digimon to actually come to life. This is none other than Shibumi." 

The insect digimon dropped his rice ball and gazed right over at Shibumi as if he had seen a ghost. Then he points over towards the man. 

"Ah! I recognize your face!" 

"Yes, you saw him when I got a transmission from the other digital world," said Izzy, "Don't you remember that?" 

"Yes. But I've seen him before." 

"What do you?" 

"It's a long story…" 

Izzy was just as confused as anybody over what Tentomon had just said. How does Tentomon recognize Shibumi when the man himself hasn't even actually seen the little insect anymore before? Izzy was beginning to think that it was just a stupid little coincidence. 

"What?! And there isn't a single word on the children!" Janyuu exclaimed. 

Dr. McCoy sighed as he looked over towards a photo of his family. It had himself and Alice on the front as if the picture were taken from a few years ago. 

_"I've got to do something really quick,"_ the man, also known as Dolphin, said to hismelf in thought. 

"That's it! I can't take this! I've got to find the children," Janyuu exclaimed, as he was about to walk out. 

"Janyuu! Where are you going?! You know that it's too dangerous out there in the line of fire," said Yamaki. 

Janyuu stopped as he began to make his decision. It was either walk out to abandon his duties or help his colleagues out with the problems that were taking place with the D-Reaper mass and the digimon. It was either the children or his duties. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, Demon was standing at the location of where he would meet the two warriors. His eyes fastened on Jeri, who was held tightly around the demon lord's grasp. 

"There my child. You won't have to endure the pain any longer. Once I dispatch with those two insects, then you can become my bride in waiting. What do you say?" 

"I say you can dream on! I'll never give myself up to a creep like you! You're the reason why the D-Reaper mass is growing isn't it?" 

"In a way, I am responsible for the mass' rapid evolution. Soon, it will destroy everything in its path and I shall build a new empire of chaos. It will be glorious. I have no further competition." 

"That's where you're wrong. Leomon and Pikkan will stop you! Not to mention Takato and the others are here! They'll find me and prevent you from…" 

The demon lord covers her mouth tightly as the girl struggles under his tight grip. 

"Nobody is here to save you. They've given up on you. I'm confident my two loyal servants have taken care of the vermin." 

"Is that so?" a familiar voice calls out. 

"So, you were able to overwhelm my two loyal followers, Pikkan?" 

"They were a waste of my time," the alterian replied. "Alright, Demon. It ends here. Let the girl go." 

"And what if I choose not to oblige?" 

"Then, Leomon will do so?" 

"Leomon?" 

"Behind you!" 

Demon turns around and is decked with a right hand. The demon lord is sent flying back, but he manages to stop in time. Leomon held Jeri as he puts out his sword. 

"You hurt my partner, Demon. Now, I shall take your head!" 

"Be my guest, then. How about I make a proposal? How about you two team up and see if you stand a chance against an all mighty demon lord. What do you say?" 

"Whatever. I could use the warm-up," Pikkan replied. "In any case, you're going to die today." 

"Let's not underestimate him, Pikkan. He might be planning a scheme," said Leomon. 

"I don't give a rat's ass!" Pikkan exclaimed. "He's a dead man!" 

"Are you done with your idle chit chat?" Demon asked. 

"Let's go!" Leomon cries out. 

Pikkan shrugs his shoulders and follows out with Leomon. The digimon duo ran towards Demon. The demon lord forms two orbs in his hands and hurls them out at them warriors. Leomon jumps away and unsheathes his sword. Demon catches it with ease and shoots out an energy blast. Leomon manages to catch the blast and tosses it up towards the skylines. Pikkan phases behind Demon and delivers a fist to the demon's back. 

"Gothca!" 

"On the contrary…" 

Demon's cloaked figure shoots out vine-like whips and started to engulf Pikkan. The alterian tried breaking free but to no avail. Leomon flies out and slices the whips, like a knife cutting through onions strings. Pikkan took time to recover, before Demon lashed out at Pikkan with another whip. Leomon phases out in front of Demon and attempts his Fist of the Beast King. Demon saw it coming and reflects the blast back at the warrior. Leomon slaps the blast away, but not long before Demon phases behind Leomon. Leomon turns and gets hammered by the demon lord. Demon hunches back and clasps his hands together. Jeri screams out with Calumon latching onto her. 

"Leomon!!" 

The warrior was quickly reawakened by the girl's screams. He stood up and grabs Demon's hand. Leomon lets out a roar before nailing Demon with a powerful ki blast. The force of the blast sent Demon flying up. 

"Fool! I haven't even begun to demonstrate the true depth of my power!" 

"Care to demonstrate?" Pikkan's voice whispers behind Demon. 

Demon turns and is blasted by Pikkan's Thunder Flash Attack immediately. Leomon follows it up with a clubbing blow to his back. The result of the attacks sent Demon crashing down through the water tower. The water started flowing out rapidly as Jeri looked on with horror. 

"Help!" 

"Jeri!" 

As soon as Leomon flew down to save his partner in waiting, a flash zips passed him and snatches up Jeri. Leomon looks up and sighs when he saw Pikkan holding Jeri in his arms. The girl uncovers her eyes and looks up at Pikkan. 

"Thank you, Mr. Pikkan." 

"Just call me Pikkan, kid." 

"You're my hero…" 

"I'm you're what? Hero?" 

"Oh. What funny looking ears you've got there." 

"Don't touch them. They're sensitive." 

"Jeri! Is she okay, Pikkan?" Leomon asked. 

"Yes, but you should get away from here. I'm willing to bet Demon is pissed off. I sense you're friends need you're help right about now. I'd go if I were you." 

"Yes, I can sense the D-Reaper's agents. Jeri. We'll need my mega form for this." 

"Couldn't you just fight them as you are?" 

"I don't sense the presence of any innocent lives, so it's safe for me to go all out." 

"All right, then." 

"You two get going," Pikkan replied. "I'll kick Demon's ass myself. Get going!" 

Jeri nods as her digivice was activated. Calumon's crystal shoots out a beam of energy as Leomon was prepared to evolve straight to this alternate mega level. 

"Leomon warp shinka!! Cyberleomon!" 

With that said, Cyberleomon flies off with Jeri on his shoulder. Pikkan turns away and watched Demon levitates out from the debris. Calumon hops off Jeri and flies off into the distance. 

"Calumon! Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to go find Impmon! Don't worry! I'll be back! 

"Be careful!" 

Calumon flies out in search for Impmon, in order to help out in this messy situation. If Demon wasn't bad enough, then the D-Reaper's sudden reappearance from the time chamber was the icing on the cake. 

"It's just down to you and me, Demon." 

"I'm quite taken back by you're tremendous strength. I really didn't think you'd gain this amount of power since our last run-in many eons ago." 

"You don't have to remind me. I know I've gotten stronger. Now, would you just shut the hell up and come at me with everything you've got!" 

"Not just yet. You attacked me from behind. So therefore, you'll have to wait. I've got another underling who's been dying to greet you. So if I were you, I'd watch my back. If you want to face me, then you'll have to earn that right." 

"Earn it? I've already had to put up with your crap than I already have! We're settling this now!" 

"On the contrary, I'd prepare myself if I were you. You have to enemies to contend me. That includes myself and the other D-Reaper entity. She's preparing to return to this dimension and you will all die." 

_"He's right and there's nothing much I can do about it. Her power greatly overwhelms mine. I'll take Demon out first and worry about D-Reaper later."_

"It's too late. She's already here. We shall meet again, Pikkan. You've won this round, but I will eventually win this little game. Farewell to thee…" 

As soon as he said that, Demon phased out from sight. Pikkan felt the overwhelming ki from D-Reaper and flew out to the distance. 

"No time to waste! I'll find this warrior Demon speaks of and kill his ass. Demon, you won't get away next time! I promise you!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

["Bring Me to Life" by Evanesence resumes] 

Gallantmon powered up as he shot out more blasts from his lance and began to blast away more ADR-04 along the way. But it seemed more were coming along the way. 

_"Takatomon, there's more and more popping out every time we take out one bunch."_

_"I know. This isn't looking very good. But I'm not about to quit yet. Never. Not just yet. We're still in this thing."_

_"I'm with you, Takato! Lets do this!"_

As soon as he said this, Gallantmon went charging forth towards the swarm of ADR-04 and began slashing away at their cords and deleting them in the process. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Talley looked over at her computer monitor and she gasped at what she was seeing. She motioned over to the others to come and take a look at the monitor she was viewing. 

"You've got to take a look at this!" 

They all walked over to view the three bio-merged digimon that were doing battle against the ADR army within the line of fire. Izzy looked on with shock. 

"That's the digimon I've been talking about," he said, "They must be in their mega forms. It's got to be the Tamers, but I don't even see Takato, Rika or Henry. Where the heck are they?" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Mega Gargomon was next to attack as he shot out more missiles, deleting several ADRS in the process. Sakuyamon was next to take action as she threw her staff around several surrounding ADRs and easily take them out by deleting them in the process. 

_"Rika. Don't get too overconfident yet. That was just the beginning."_

_"Right. But what a better way than to send these freaks back where they came from. Ready to kick some drone tail, Renamon?_

_"You bet. Lets do this together."_

_"Heh. I couldn't agree more."_

Sakuyamon continued her relentless attacks by thrusting down her staff and cut the cords off of several ADRs, deleting them in the process. It seemed like an even plane field at the beginning but the Tamers were now getting the upper hand over the situation. 

Alice was watching the fight from the distance and sighed to herself. Now it seemed that her job here was complete. 

"Looks like my job here is done. They seem to be getting the upper hand. My destiny has been fulfilled, for now at least. Good luck, Tamers…" 

As soon as she said that, the girl began to walk away into the far distance to get herself away from the battle zone. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Janyuu! We have to put our trust on the Tamers and their digimon," Yamaki said, "They are the only ones that can stop the drones of the D-Reaper." 

"But, my son is out there. He's out there as we speak, in the zone with those drones! I'm not even sure to trust the digimon or not." 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the Makino residence, Rumiko and Seko Makino were looking on as Sakuyamon was battling the ADRs. Rumiko was literally down in tears since she has unable to hear anything from her daughter, Rika. 

"Where is Rika?! Where is my poor baby?! I can't seem to find her on the television…" 

Seko tried to comfort the crying woman, but knew that she couldn't have done anything to stop this. However, they had no idea that Rika was within Sakuyamon and out there fighting in a battle to stop a mass that could destroy the existence of human kind itself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Listen Janyuu. These digimon are going to stop the D-Reaper. They will do whatever it takes to defeat it and they aren't going to allow the children to get killed. That's just not going to happen. Wherever those children are, their digimon are with them and protecting them. Janyuu, we need your leadership to help these digimon stop the D-Reaper. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Now the battle between the Tamers and the titan, ADR-05 was about to take place. Mega Gargomon makes it way over towards it and stops right in front of it. 

_"Hey yo, ugly! I've got a little present for you! Mega Barrage!"_

The robotic mega screamed out as his body began to open up and a large barrage of missiles came shooting at the ADR. But as soon as the smoke cleared, ADR-05 shot out its coiled arms and easily takes down Mega Gargomon with the slightest of easy. It was barely able to bring Mega Gargomon down. Mega Gargomon charged the agent and knocks him down with a devastating clothesline. 

Sakuyamon flew up as she faced an army of ADR-04 about to make their move onto her. After powering an aura, she swung her staff around with fox-shaped spirits surrounding her. They all seemed to have heads much like Renamon's but each was multi-color. Some were red and blue, while others were green. 

"Spirit Strike!!" 

She held out her hand and the spirits all gathered before her and they were sent flying over to the ADRs and watched as the spirits starting to delete the drones with the greatest of ease. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Daisy! I want you to get find a location to the digital world." 

"But how can we if it's nearly impossible to get a view of it through a computer monitor?" 

"Maybe its possible to extract some leftover data, so we can use it to power up the near-completed Project G." 

"Project G?" 

"Its a little something Izzy and myself had come up with as a last resort." 

"Well, actually it was my idea. I'll show you guys the layouts of the design a little later," said Izzy. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Kenta and Marine Angemon were watching the news on television while battling the Tamer megas doing battle against the ADR army. A look of frustration came across his face and he sat up. 

"I can't take this anymore! We have to go out there and at least help them! Lets go, Marine Angemon!" 

"Pipipi!!" 

As soon as he said that, they both walked out through the backdoor in order to sneak out without getting caught. 

_"Just because we're not able to do much battle, doesn't mean I'm just going to sit here and let my friends get themselves killed. I'm a Tamer too and its only right for me to go out there."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Kazu was also watching the news and was just as frustrated as Kenta was and smashed his fists on the coffee table. 

"Dang it! I'm not going to sit here! Takato needs us and he knows it!" 

Just then, the boy looked outside as his mother was kicking away at Guardromon, while complaining of him stepping on her flowers. 

"Get your foot off of my flowers! You big goof!" 

"Kazu, you didn't tell me that your mother was get this furious! Help me!" 

"C'mon, buddy! It's time to fight like a Tamer!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at Henry's sensei's home, Suzie and Lopmon were also watching the news and saw none other than Mega Gargomon appear on the screen. Her eyes lit up with surprise. 

"It's Henry and Terriermon!" 

"Suzie, it's time to let me go out there and fight! They need out help!" 

"But I can't let you go. You'll get hurt and who's going to protect me?" 

"Suzie, that's our family that are fighting out there. If they can fight against the true enemy, then I should be given the chance to as well. I may not be at their level of power, but I'm not going to just sit here and watch this chaos ensue. So lease, Suzie. You have to let me go. Please, for the sake of our worlds…" 

Suzie sat there thinking to herself and then looked down upon Lopmon. She responded breaking up the sudden silence. 

"Suzie? You remember how you wanted me to digivolve? Well now its time to prove yourself to being a Tamer. Its time to live up to that responsibility." 

Suzie thought for a moment and then began to nod her head in agreement. A smile forms across Lopmon's face as her partner reached down to her bag and pulled out her D-Ark. 

_"That's the spirit, Suzie. You're just one step away from becoming a Tamer. Just like your brother."_

["Bring Me to Life" ends] 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back in the battle, Gallantmon was firing away at more of the ADR-04 army with blast shots from his lance. He was able to bring down many and deleted them as a result. He then went over and saw ADR-05 wrapping its coils around Mega Gargomon. 

"Hang on, Henry! We're coming!" 

With that said, Gallantmon quickly phases forward and knocks ADR-05 out of the way, which gave Mega Gargomon enough time to recover from the struggle with the ADR. 

"Thanks, Takato! We'll take it from here!" 

With that said, Henry was screaming within a green sphere inside of Mega Gargomon as the mega began powering up. The body plates all over the mega began to open up once again and another great barrage of missiles came shooting out. 

"Hey, we have a surprise for ya! Mega Barrage!!" 

The barrage nailed ADR-05 and sent it flying back as it quickly exploded into a red mass of chaos that deleted within a heartbeat. Mega Gargomon stood his ground in triumph. 

_"Alright! We nailed him! We nailed him! We nailed him, Henry! Striiike! He's out of there!"_

_"Nice going. We did it together, Terrerimon."_

_"Takato! We did a great job didn't we?"_

_"We sure did. I never would have doubted you."_

"Alright, now that we have defeated that army! I say we go right after the mass next!" Gallantmon exclaimed, with Takato's voice. 

"No. We're not sure whether or not any more drones will come popping out and may surprise attack us out of nowhere. We have to be extra careful on this," Sakuyamon replied, suing Rika's voice. "Takato, remember that mass will delete us if we go near it. We have to be extra careful." 

"I don't care! I have to at least try to stop it!!" 

Gallantmon goes leaping into the air as he went charging forth after the D-Reaper mass with a look of rage and vengeance. Takato screamed out from within in his red sphere. 

"Gallantmon! Don't do it!" exclaimed Sakuyamon. 

"C'mon, D-Reaper!! I'm ready for you!! You won't be able to defeat the likes of us!" 

Suddenly, a hand-shaped mass came popping out from within the chaos mass and it quickly snatches Gallantmon into a tight grip. The armored knight mega tried everything within his power to break free, but all to no avail. Sakuyamon tried to free him using her staff to break its grip, but another hand came out and slapped Sakuyamon away and sent her plummeting down into the ground. 

"Oh no!! Sakuyamon!! It's got us!! We can't break free! Damn it!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

"Ha! Isn't it obvious?!" a voice called out. 

Gallantmon turned around to see none other than the other entity of the D-Reaper itself, the being. Gallantmon looked over at it with malice and hatred. 

"You fool. You didn't realize that I'm to control this other entity of the D-Reaper. Even while I'm in battle, I'm still able to control and get into contact with the drones. I used my telepathic ability to control them as puppets. Without me, this chaos zone would have been weakened." 

"So, your the one controlling it! We should have known! We'll do whatever it takes to destroy you!" exclaimed Gallantmon. "Wait… We were told about this Demon guy… Isn't he the one pulling the strings?!" 

"He merely triggered my inner core and reawakened the evil within my being. He'll soon get his as will all of you!" 

"You won't win, D-Reaper!" 

"Ahh, but a small price to pay. As you can see, I've arrived in the digital world. How you say? Well its pretty simple. I left through an inter-dimensional porthole within the time chamber and I somehow found myself here. I never expected for such a twist to occur but here I am. But the same can't be said for the beings known as Daisuke, Takeru and Buddamon. They're trapped in the time chamber and will die for all eternity. But now onto new plans. You destroyed my drones. No matter, I'll just create more along the way. It's that simple. You three are nowhere near my league, so there's no reason for me to fight you." 

"So, are you just walking out on this fight, D-Reaper? Ha, even as a deletion program, you're still a coward." 

"I'm not leaving the scene. I'm sticking around to watch the drones kick your asses. It seems my precious chaos is starting to spread through this planet. Perfect. Soon the ultimate being will form and I will reach my godly status. Just you wait and see, human." 

A sick and twisted smile came across her face as she uncrossed her arms. 

"Soon, all of you humans and digimon shall be deleted and wiped clean. It will happen sooner than you can think, smell, touch or speak. On the other hand, I really would like to thank the ones named Omega X and Metalla X for helping to release me within my seal; I wouldn't have reached my full power without them. I also would like to thank Dark Magimon for corrupting me the way I am. I proved to be quite a destructive force without that data scum. Finally, I'd like to thank Demon. He helped release the evil within my core. The once, happy little girl you witnessed has been brushed aside for the monster you see before you. Now he along with others shall be deleted and be loaded within my being. Now say goodbye, Gallantmon." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, Kazu, who was riding on top of Guardromon's back, was soaring through the air as they both gazed over towards the district of West Shinjuku, which was covered by the Chaos mass. 

"Can't you go a little faster, Guardromon?! Our friends are out there and they need our help!" 

"I'm trying. My, these rocket boosters don't go one hundred miles per hour each day, you know. Ugh, my back is killing me." 

"So you calling me fat?" 

"No, its just my back always gets cramped up through flights like these." 

"Quit complaining. Hey! There it is! Lets land just a little further away from the scene. We don't want anyone of those drones to find us." 

"Right. Landing is now imminent!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Back over at sensei's home, Henry's older sister came running out as she began to call out her little sister's name. 

"Suzie! Suzie!" 

She then looks outside and saw the purple-haired little girl standing in the middle of the street while looking on forward. 

"Suzie! There you are. What are you doing out here? Hey, where's you little buddy, Lopmon?" 

Her question was soon answered as Suzie pointed up towards a tri-horned rabbit, who was as tall as house. The older sister gasped in shock and watched as Antiramon began walking down towards the street and made her way over to the Chaos Zone. 

"Wow, that must have be one heck of a growth sprut." 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Prodigy "Breathe" plays] 

D-Reaper stood with a smile on her face as she waved her hand around, which made the hand from the chaos mass move and bring forth Gallantmon into a different location. 

Takato screamed out within Gallatmon as he was now being taken to an unknown location and away from the scene of the battle. 

"You're coming with me, Gallantmon. I've left a big surprise for you, Tamers. You might say, he's a little green but he should be cured once he gets his fun with your pathetic excuses of friends." 

"No!! Rika! Henry!!" 

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon cried out, "We've got to help him!" 

"I'm with you, Rika! Let's go!" Mega Gargomon nodded in agreement. 

But just as they were about to make their move in attempt to save their comrade, Gallantmon, a voice called out to them. The megas turned around to see none other than Guardromon with Kazu waving over to them. "You guys are sight for sour eyes, over here!!" 

"It's Kazu!" Sakuyamon exclaimed, under Rika's voice. 

Kazu gave off a convincing smirk as Guardromon landed on the ground. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Just elsewhere within the city, Calumon and Impmon were both walking down a street as they gazed in awe over at the large chaos mass. 

"Whoa, I'm getting some bad vibes from that glob of jello," the little white digimon said. 

"Is it just me or does thing remind you of that thing from the Ghostbusters movie. What's it called? The slime?" impmon pondered. 

"We better get to the bottom of this and check it out!" 

But just as Calumon was about to fly over towards the mass, Impmon jumps up and takes Calumon down. Calumon was struggling underneath Impmon's grip and tried breaking free. 

"Hey! Let me go! You're a big meanie! I better check it out!" 

"Hey! If I was a big meanie, I would let you flew your happy little self into that chaos and see you get deleted. See?" 

Calumon sits up, as he looks right up at Impmon with a look of confusion. 

"Impmon, I didn't know that you cared." 

"Surprised me too." 

"So what are we going to do now? For all we know, our friends could be in danger." 

"Friends? You really want to help the out?" 

"Of course! They need us! Lets go, Impmon!" 

Calumon goes flying up into the air and searches the area, while Impmon was trying to catch up the hovering little digmon. 

"Ugh. Slow down. Even after eating a patch of cream puffs, you always manage to leave me out. Wait for me! Its not my fault that I can't fly!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Time Chamber**

While still trapped within the time chamber, Buddamon and War Dramon continued screaming as loud as they could, but they were becoming exhausted. They weren't able to create a porthole as the D-Reaper demonstrated. It was much easier said than done. 

"Buddamon, the only way we're going to have to do this is by ascending to my next fusion level. We should have done it a little while ago," War Dramon said. "It's worth a shot at least. It's my back-up plan." 

"Go for it." 

["Target Akai Shougeki" plays] 

As soon as he said that, War Dramon slowly started to power up and bolts of electricity was surging through his body. He clenched his fists and hunched forward. Buddamon watched in astonishment as blue streaks of electricity start to bolt over War Dramon's body. His body slowly started to bulk up and his hair was growing longer. Within a flash of light, War Dramon quickly ascended to the third level. 

Buddamon stares at them, with a look of astonishment and shock across his face. War Dramon, as always, attempts to act cool and yells at the top of his lungs, ripping a large hole within the inter-dimensional fabric without the slightest of difficulty. 

"Yo! Let's go, Buddamon! If you don't want to get left behind, then we don't have time to lose!" 

"Right!" 

As the two went through the hole, they found themselves in the line of fire itself within the D-Reaper Chaos Zone. They both looked up to see D-Reaper looking on with Gallantmon being held tightly. 

"Hey, D-Reaper! Over here!!" 

D-Reaper gasped in surprise and then she looks down to see none other than War Dramon at his third level form. She was shocked over the fact that they had arrived so quickly and so soon. 

"TK! Davis! Is that you guys?! Wow! I can sense your powers! They're off the charts!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

War Dramon quickly boosted up his energy and a bright flash of light shot out from his surrounding aura. D-Reaper looked on with astonishment, as was Gallantmon. 

Now every single source of light and glass was broken away after the power up and nearly the entire city's source of light and electrical power went out like a bang. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Outside the Digital Universe.**

They were all gazing down upon the crystal ball. Tai and Agumon were the most shocked as they were seeing War Dramon in the third level stage in such a short period of time. 

"What?! They've managed to reach the third level form of digital fusion?!" Tai called out. 

"Well, it's a good thing that they are still alive and fused to say the least," said Agumon, "Wow, I would have never imagined TK and Davis with so much power like this!" 

"No kidding. Wow that's really TK and Davis," Kari said, "This is fantastic." 

"So this is the third level stage?" Shintomon asked, "What an incredible power! They're nearly as powerful as D-Reaper now." 

"That's it. You impressed, Shintomon?" Tai asked with a grin on his face. 

Shintomon merely nodded in agreement and was choked up on his words. He couldn't think of anything to say about his opinions over the next stage level. 

_"Those two were able to fuse and master that technique in such a short period of time. It took Tai and Agumon nearly a long time over this seven year period to get it done right. These fusion warriors are nothing more than amazing."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku.**

Now surrounded by a ball of electricity, War Dramon stared down the D-Reaper with eyes filled with rage and malice. Now it was time for D-Reaper to do battle against a third level stage fusion warrior. But would War Dramon level three live up to their expectations? 

War Dramon made his first move as they threw up a gust of energy over towards D-Reaper, but she merely phased to the side and watched as the blast nailed a nearby building and watched as it exploded within seconds. A grin formed across D-Reaper's face as she popped her neck. Now being powered by rage, War Dramon goes charging right for the D-Reaper as round three was soon going to begin. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Kazu! What are you two doing here?" Sakuyamon asked. 

"We came here to help too. We're just not going to let you guys have all the fun. Besides, we're Tamers and we have to help each other out." 

"What he said!" replied Guardromon. 

Just then, a familiar figure came flying down in the form of Cyberleomon with Jeri holding onto his side. 

"Jeri? Leomon?! Whoa! I didn't expect you two to come," Kazu said. 

"Sorry, but we had a run-in with Demon!" Jeri replied. "But Pikkan saved us in time!" 

"Demon? Pikkan? I'm confused here," Kazu said, "I wonder where Kenta and Marine Angemon are? But more importantly, where the heck has Ryo been?" 

Suddenly, something comes shooting down from the air. The digimon were able to detect the presence and looked up to see none other than a metallic warrior with a silver and blue suit plus a silver helmet. One thing that made him more noticeable was a red scarf flowing around his neck. He landed on top of a building and looked down upon the Tamers. 

"Whoa! Who is that guy?" Kazu asked. 

"I don't know but he looks really shiny," replied Guardromon. 

"Leomon?" 

"His ki feels so familiar. It's as if seen him before." 

"Hey you! Just who the heck are you?" Sakuyamon asked with demand. 

There was no reply as the mysterious stared down upon the Tamers and a gust of wind came pushing against him. 

The Tamer group was gazing up on the top of the roof as the mystery figure was looking down with no visible signs of a face since it was covered by what looks like helmet-like armor. Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon walked a little closer to see who it was. 

"Hey! Who are you?!" Mega Gargomon asked, using Henry's voice. 

"Are you friend or foe?" asked Sakuyamon. 

The figure simply stood there silent and remained mysterious until he spoke with a low tone of voice. 

"A friend…" 

With that said, the figure goes jumping down onto the ground and lands on his feet. He faces up and looks over to the Tamers. Kazu and Guardromon looked on with astonishment. 

"Wow. He's our friend?" Kazu pondered. 

"Well, he's a very shiny friend," remarked Guardromon. 

"I am Justimon! I use my Justice Kick to take down my enemies," the mystery figure said, with what seemed like a mixture of both Ryo's and Cyberdramon's voices. 

A view of Ryo within a dark blue sphere was shown as he looked forward towards the other Tamers with a confident smirk on his face. 

"Hey guys! I came as fast as I could! So what do you think of our shabby new looks?" 

"Ugh. Just typical. I knew it had to be you. C'mon, this isn't the time to showboat," replied Rika. 

"I know. That is why I cam here to help. We've had out run-ins with drones and it wasn't easy. By the way, where's Takato?" 

"We saw the D-Reaper catch him and they're off somewhere on the other side of the city," said Mega Galgomon, using Henry's voice. 

"Then, we better get to him and fast," Justimon said, "Now where should we start…" 

Just as soon as the whole group was about to move out, a loud growling noise was heard echoing through the skies. They all looked up to see something big, muscular and green. 

"Ahh! What the heck is that thing!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"I don't know, but he sure doesn't look very happy to see us," replied Cyberleomon. "I'm sensing a powerful ki from this thing." 

"Everybody get ready!" Justimon exclaimed. 

As soon as the monster descended further down, it was equipped with sharp teeth, large muscular arms and a cord attached to its back. 

"And here I thought The Incredible Hulk was all a comic book series," Kazu remarked, "But this is ridiculous!" 

Soon the ADR drone landed and quickly phased out to the surprise of the tamers. Mega Gargomon turns around and gets nailed in the face with a spin kick by the ADR. Mega Gargomon goes crashing down to the ground, much to the dismay of Henry. 

"Mega Gargomon! Hold on!" Sakuyamon exclaimed. 

But just as Sakuyamon was about to attack ADR-06, it phases right behind her and clubbed her right in the back with a forearm smash. Sakuyamon goes landing down onto the ground with a loud thud. 

Cyberleomon came next as he and ADR-06 started hammering away at each other with fists bouncing off one another and flashes of electricity emitting from each blow. But ADR-06 was able to overpower Cyberleomon and delivers a head butt to his face. 

"Oh no! Leomon!!" 

ADR-06 quickly turns its attention over to Justimon as a sick, cruel smile forms across its face. 

"You guys! I'll take care of our good friend Bruce Banner here. You go and find Takato!" 

"But you can't fight him alone! You'll get yourself killed!" exclaimed Sakuyamon. 

"I'll stay and fight with him," said Cyberleomon, "Sakuyamon. Mega Gargomon. You two go and find Takato. We'll handle this from here." 

"Understood," said Saukyamon, "Lets go Mega Gargomon." 

"Don't try to get yourselves killed while we're away," remarked Mega Gargomon. 

ADR-06 takes advantage of a distracted Justimon and grabs him from behind, but Justimon managed to phase out quickly. ADR-06 looks up and sees Justimon flying right at him and hammers him away with fists of fury. ADR-06 was able to keep up with the mega and traded blows with him. 

"Leomon! Are you okay?" 

"Jeri, get back and stay away. This is too dangerous. I'll do the best that I can!" 

"Be careful!" 

Cyberleomon goes flying up and fires away a barrage of ki blasts at ADR-06, who stood there frozen and held out his hand. The blasts nailed ADR-06. A large cloud of smoke covered him. Cyberleomon flew forward and went to attack, but gasped when he saw ADR-06 vanish within thin air. He quickly turned around and saw ADR-06 smashing fists into his gut. ADR-06 wrenches back and delivers an elbow shot to the back of Cyberleomon. The force of the elbow shot sent him flying down into the ground below. 

ADR-06 stood triumph as he hovered down over the fallen bodies of Justimon and Cyberleomon. It pounded its chest in victory, but the two warriors stood up on their feet and both flew right at ADR-06. They delivered a double team elbow smash that knocks ADR-06 back through a nearby brick wall. 

"Whew. That put his lights out. That guy was tough as nails," Justimon said. 

"It's not over yet, Justimon. I can still feel his ki. And by the looks of it, he doesn't looks very happy." 

With that said, ADR-06 pops right out from the fallen rubble as he lets out a blood-curling roar and smashed his fists and formed craters as a result. Justimon and Cyberleomon were now preparing themselves for the worst. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back over in the office building, the Wild Bunch and the Monster Makers were still quite interested after hearing everything that Izzy told them about his experience with the digimon and how Project G would be a great trump card as far as battling the D-Reaper was concerned. 

Just then, Yamaki and Talley were looking at a nearby computer monitor while taking a look at the growing D-Reaper blob mass expanding. Yamaki began to notice the mass already covering up half of the Hypnos twin towers. 

"Hmmm. For some apparent reason, the D-Reaper seems to be isolating Hypnos' weaknesses and is using that to attacking the digimon," Yamaki said. 

Janyuu and Shibumi were taking a close examination of the D-Reaper mass itself. Janyuu had a questionable look on his face and began to analyze the mass with great interest. He managed to used an infered view of the entire D-Reaper Chaos Zone. 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Kid Rock "Cocky" plays] 

War Dramon started to attack the D-Reaper head on while smashing the city's surroundings. Windows were starting to shatter and lights were starting to go out due to the amount of power and force unleashed from War Dramon's mere presence. While attacking the D-Reaper in mid air, War Dramon managed to deliver some good kicks and punches that were actually having effect on the D-Reaper. D-Reaper looked ahead towards her opponent and started cackling. 

"Impressive, warrior. You have managed to actually become the first person to actually hurt me in my newer form. I commend you, but your momentum ends here. So don't you that victory is imminent for you." 

"What do you mean?! I was kicking your ass! You know it and Buddamon knows it." 

"Oh, you'll see. You're on the receiving end of getting an ass kicking." 

War Dramon quickly powered up and starts attacking again, but this time D-Reaper was able to evade the attacks by contorting her stomach as if it were clay. While growing more and more angry, War Dramon keeps trying to hit D-Reaper but keeps on missing. D-Reaper finally grabs his foot and started swinging the fusion warrior around as if he was in spinning on an amusement park ride. Then she flings War Dramon down into the ground, which created a large crater impact. 

Buddamon rushed over towards the gaping hole and looks down Gallantmon was now just as concerned. 

D-Reaper follows and rocketed down to where War Dramon had fallen. She pauses over the deep hole that War Dramon plunged through as a grin forms across her face. Suddenly, War Dramon goes plunging out of the ground and leaps into the air. 

"Holy Fire Saber!!" 

War Dramon forms a fiery saber in one hand and slices it down over D-Reaper. As a result of this, D-Reaper literally was split in half. 

"Poistron Arrow Beam!!" 

The fusion warrior powers up and forms two energy-filled arrows that penetrated through the two halves and watched as they quickly disintegrated. Buddamon and Gallantmon cheer out in encouragement. 

"Alright! You did it!" exclaimed Buddamon. 

"Nicely done!" Gallantmon said, using Guilmon's voice. 

War Dramon simply grinned and gave a peace sign. 

"Who's the 'mon, now?!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe.**

Tai, Kari and Agumon were jumping around cheering after what War Dramon had just done. Tai started to speak out as he started to sense victory coming to their side. 

"Yes! They did it! TK and Davis did it!" Tai exclaimed, "The threat is over! D-Reaper, you're outta here! I haven't seen an enemy get split in half like that since Dimitri defeated Burizalor." 

Angewomon noticed their cheers and was anxious to know what her comrades were cheering about, but she was still forced to stay and continue her power-up with Gosenzomon. 

"Angewomon! TK and Davis just fused into War Dramon and they put the smackdown on the D-Reaper! You should have seen it! Two shots and she was out of there!" Kari remarked. 

"Sweet! Now I don't have to complete this power-up then…" 

"Oh no. You better stay focused. You're still going to receive the power-up just as planned. Now hold still and concentrate." 

"Aw, crap. All right. Let's get this over with." 

Shintomon starts to view the scene back on earth with great interest. He then turned to see Tai, Agumon and Kari gloating over War Dramon's victory. 

"Did you see that, Shintomon? That was just awesome! TK and Davis defeated the D-Reaper! One problem solved!" Agumon exclaimed, "So what do you think?" 

"I wouldn't underestimate D-Reaper if I were you," Shintomon replied, "D-Reaper hasn't even yet reached her full power." 

They all gasped at the Supreme guardian's revelation and started to realize that it was much too soon to celebrate any kind of victory. Shintomon knew D-Reaper better than anybody and for once, they might have to go along with his revelation and take the battle seriously. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

[Kid Rock "Cocky" continues] 

Just as both Buddamon and Gallantmon were gloating over War Dramon's sudden victory, the fusion warrior hovered above the ground and looks down with great concern as if he knew that something was obviously going to happen as far as the D-Reaper was concerned. 

The ground was now surrounded by red globs of chaos of the blown up D-Reaper. Suddenly each of the chaos pieces started to move about and they started to spin around into a spinning ring around the fused warrior, which then contracts and forms into the lower half of the D-Reaper and then wraps around War Dramon like a rubber band and constricting him to near death. 

War Dramon was unable to do anything. He tried breaking free of the enemy's tight grasp. She then flings War Dramon down into the ground once again and watched as War Dramon landed hard on the back of his head. Buddamon and Gallantmon both winced in pain at the painful scene. 

However, War Dramon was able to recover just in time as they shot out a huge energy beam. War Dramon presses his hands together and watched as the beam formed into a sphere that was surrounding D-Reaper. 

Within a flash of light, there were thirteen ghosts surrounding the D-Reaper. She looks at the ghosts surrounding. Each of them was gawking and making faces, not to mention offensive gestures, towards her. 

"Scared of little ghosts aren't we, D-Reaper? Oh and by the way, our ghosts are much stronger than they were before. So I wouldn't even try to escape. There's no way out for you, D-Reaper. Prepare to die!" 

With that said, the ghosts all flew at D-Reaper. They zipped around her. And one by one, they smacked her and exploded. As soon as every one of the ghosts exploded, D-Reaper was looking melted and distorted. War Dramon went flying up towards her and then delivers a devastating kick. 

"Victory is ours, at last!" 

But not wanting to accept defeat just yet, D-Reaper recovers almost instantly and was looking rather extremely anger. She lunges right for War Dramon, who quickly phases out of the way. The fused warrior flies low on top of a nearby building with D-Reaper looking on with shock. Now it appears that War Dramon has outclassed D-Reaper as far as speed was concerned. 

D-Reaper has seen enough and goes phasing out. War Dramon is caught by surprise as she looked around their surroundings. Then he felt a presence appear from behind. D-Reaper grinned and then applied a headlock on War Dramon. Then D-Reaper pushes them to the side and places a hand right in front of the fusion warrior. 

"Goodbye, warrior." 

With that said, D-Reaper fires a blast, and the fused warrior is sent soaring up into the air, where they crash into a nearby building. 

Gallantmon and Buddamon both looked on with horror and looked across the devastation the two fighters had left. The portion of the city was left in ruins. It was shades of what Virus did to this very city years ago. 

"War Dramon! Can you hear me? Answer me!" Buddamon called out. 

"They're alive," said Gallantmon. 

"How do you know?" 

"Easy. Look above you." 

As soon as the panda looked right up into the skies, he saw War Dramon looking just fine. The fused warrior went hovering back down onto the ground with Buddamon looking on with shock across his face. D-Reaper glares at them both while still hovering in the air. 

*************************************************************************************** 

Just on the other side of the city, Calumon and Impmon were running across the pile of rubble in order to hide from the ADR drones patrolling their domains. 

"Ugh! You can you run with those short little, stubby legs!" 

"I've got bouncy feet." 

Just as they were making it over across, they soon stopped at their tracks as an ADR-04 hovered in their way. They both stumbled back and looked up into the lifeless, beady eyes of the drone. Before, they could have enough time to react; the ADR held up its arms and started firing away at the two digimon. 

"Hey! Cut that out!" Impmon exclaimed, "You trying to blast our brains out or something?!" 

The ADR simply ignored him and fired away more blasts at them, which they were able to evade. Impmon looked over at the ADR with an enraged, possessed look on his face as he holds his tightly clenched fists. 

"We don't have time for this!!" 

[Kid Rock "American Bad Ass" plays] 

As soon as he said that, his body started to glow a golden aura of light and he was able to quickly evolve straight into Beelzebumon Blast Mode. 

"Whoa! Beelzebumon?!" 

"Get out of here, Calumon! I'll take care of him!" 

"All right." 

Calumon went flying away and attempted to make a clean getaway, but the ADR soon was able to catch up to him. Beelzebumon would not have any of that and quickly snatches the ADR by its cord. 

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going? You ain't leaving without giving me a good fight. Now impress me, jackass. Lets see what you're made of!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, within the city, Antiramon was standing in the middle of a street and the D-Reaper Chaos Zone was just behind her in the background. 

Suzie was watching him through her D-Ark and soon began to speak out to her partner. 

"Antiramon. Where are you?" 

"It seems to be in the middle of a center. I'm just away from the D-Reaper Zone. But there doesn't seem to be any signs of the others anywhere. Do you know where they could be?" 

"You want me to lead you through directions?" 

"If you can. That would be helpful." 

"Hmmm, why don't you point your finger out and make an 'R' letter. That would be your right side." 

"So you think they're on the right hand corner of this location? And you want me to make an 'R' letter with my fingers? Well, alright…" 

Antiramon soon created an 'R' letter with the wave of her fingers and was just as confused as ever. Suzie wasn't sure of what to do next and then noticed something flying right passed Antiramon. She could easily recognize it and then calls out to Antiramon. 

"Antiramon! I just saw Calumon!" 

"Where did he go?" 

"He just flew by you and he went to your right hand corner. You better see where he's going. Maybe you can find Henry and the others." 

"I'm on it!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

Beelzebumon was fighting off a group of ADR-04s. As soon as they began blasting away at him, he was able to phase out quickly and then reappears behind them. 

"Ok! It's time to turn up the heat! And we're having some D-Reaper fillet! I'm sure in the mood for some barbeque! Take this!! Death Slinger!!" 

He uses his big ray gun and then shoots out a large beam of energy that was sent hurtling towards the agent group. They were quickly wasted as he looked across his surroundings and felt some powerful kis from a far off distance. 

"Hmmm. Those are some pretty strong kis that I'm sensing, but where are they coming from? I ain't pineapple head that's for sure. Its got to be one of those fusion warriors and the other is pretty dark and corruptive. That's got to be D-Reaper. I better go check this fight out." 

Suddenly, something was starting to form at the center of the twin towers of Hypnos. A large sphere started to form, which caught Beelzebumon's attention. He looked across with curiosity and started flying out towards it. 

"Hmmm, I wonder what's forming over at the D-Reaper mass. It looks like some sort of sphere, but I feel nothing but emptiness. Should I even bother with it? Aw, what the hell, you live only once." 

Beelzebumon goes flying out to investigate the newly formed sphere that was floating right in the center of the Hypnos towers. The sphere looked very clear and transparent. But soon, a red now covered it, protective covering much like that of a cocoon. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Digital World.**

The entire population of the digital world has been wiped out. Not even a single sign of life anywhere. However, there were only six life forces still breathing after the onslaught by the D-Reaper's relentless attacks. Those being the four digimon sovereigns, Mummymon and Black Gatomon. 

Mummymon continued to wander very glumly across the landscape of the now barren, new digital world. The spinning data orb glares down on the desert-like scene. Black Gatomon goes following Mummymon's side and looks across the entire dead landscape. 

"I can't believe Dee did this. I knew deep down, she didn't want to do this. But it was her evil counterpart that kept forcing her." 

"I know. Its not entirely her fault," said Mummymon, "I just remember who good and innocent she was. Plus, she rallied like you." 

Black Gatomon responds by nodding his head in agreement. 

"I just don't understand. Hopefully, she realizes what she's done." 

Mummymon sighs and wanders out into the distance while thinking to himself as Black Gatomon followed his side. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

Buddamon and Gallantmon watched on from the distance, as War Dramon and the D-Reaper faced each other off. Slowly, the D-Reaper was beginning to become much angrier. She clasped her hands around her knees and began to form herself into a rather large ball of energy. She then suddenly throws herself down towards both Buddamon and War Dramon. 

But she had narrowly missed them and blasted right through a nearby thrift store, creating a rather large hole. Now beginning to spin like a wrecking ball, she repeatedly starts bashing around everything that surrounded her. War Dramon could not do anything and Gallantmon was too tied up at the very moment. 

"War Dramon! It's time to attack! Don't just stand there!" Buddamon implored the fusion warrior. 

"Right!" 

But just as War Dramon was about to prepare another one of their attacks, D-Reaper interrupts them with another charge towards them. 

"Move out of the way!" exclaimed Gallantmon. "Shield of the Just!!" 

The bio-merged mega managed to use the last of his strength to catch the D-Reaper off guard. The blast nailed D-Reaper and somewhat phased her. As soon as she prepared to attack him, War Dramon took full advantage of the situation. He holds out his hands and then shoots out a spiraling energy blast that was sent flying over towards the D-Reaper. The energy goes surrounding the D-Reaper and quickly seals her inside of what looks like a gigantic basketball, just what War Dramon needed. War Dramon leaps up into the air and catches it. Since War Dramon was aware that D-Reaper would break out of the ball soon, he would have their way with her. 

"Ahh! I sure could sue a little warm up break from all of this fighting. Basketball, just to calm my nerves!" 

War Dramon grabs the D-Reaper-contained basketball and began bouncing it around the streets. Then they went and passed the ball right over towards Buddamon. 

"Catch Buddamon! Now you're going to pass to me! Because I'm going in for that goal over there." 

War Dramon points out to a large hoop-like structure in the middle of the street. 

"What?! Basketball?! We can't be playing games at a time like this!" 

"Just pass us the ball. Then we'll get back to work afterwards." 

"All right. Here goes nothing." 

Buddamon thrusts his arms forward and tosses the ball over towards War Dramon. The ball flew so fast that not even Gallantmon was able to keep up with the ball's speed. However, this was a piece of cake for War Dramon. The fusion warrior goes running out and snatches the ball in mid-air. War Dramon executes several somersaults before scoring a perfect slam-dunk through the loop. 

War Dramon lands back down on their feet and gave a peace sign, which didn't set well for Buddamon. 

_"This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my thousand year life."_

"Ok, Buddamon! Now it's your turn! Go for it!" 

War Dramon tosses the ball over to Buddamon, who catches it with ease. The panda looks down at the ball and gulps to himself. 

_"I have a really bad feeling about this."_

"C'mon! You're holding up the game! Go for the shot!" 

"All right! Here goes nothing!" 

With that said, Buddamon goes rushing forward with great speed and then leaps right into the air and scores his own perfect slam dunk and then somersaults back down on the ground. 

"All right, Buddamon! That's the way to go!" 

Buddamon gave his own peace sign, as he looks right down at the ball nervously. 

That was the perfect shot! You guys rock!" Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. 

War Dramon picks the ball up and then delivers a devastating kick to send the ball flying up into the skies above. Gallantmon leaps up and delivers a head butt to the ball. The ball goes straight down through the hoop. The ball then bounces off the ground and goes straight up into the air. 

"Screw NBA Live! This is what it's all about!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

"Next on the list, soccer!" 

"No! That's enough playtime! We have to get serious again, Daikeru," replied Buddamon, "All of these pointless games are going to get us killed." 

"Aww, c'mon. You're just worried about the D-Reaper." 

"That's the whole point!" 

Suddenly, the ball-contained D-Reaper came flying down as if it were a meteor and then once it penetrated to the ground, there was a large explosion that swept across the landscape. As soon as the dust cloud faded away, the D-Reaper left a large crater in the center of the ground and the majority of the small town was left in fallen debris and rubble. 

War Dramon looked right over to the large crater with great curiosity and waited for their enemy to come out and fight. 

"Bah. I doubt D-Reaper is gone. She's much too strong to let that blast kill her off. Ah! Crap! That means we only got a few minutes to remain in this form." 

Deep down in the shadows of the crater below, the D-Reaper starts to stir and regains her senses. The fusion warrior doesn't see her, as they started to believe that they actually killed the monster. D-Reaper overhears War Dramon's gloating 

"Yeah! No kidding! This was one boring fight! I can't believe we were actually supposed to be afraid of this D-Reaper. What a joke!" War Dramon commented. 

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, a huge blast of red light came shooting out from the crater. Gallantmon saw this and the force of the beam blew him away. However, War Dramon and Buddamon were the only ones that were able to get out of the way just in time before they were blown into smithereens. 

They both turned around to see a large column of red energy erupting from the D-Reaper's limitless power. 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Kid Rock "American Badass" replays] 

Beelzebumon was blasting away more ADRs with the tremendous of ease as he made his way towards the sphere-shaped object floating around the twin towers of Hypnos. 

"C'mon! You want a piece of me?! I've got plenty of more for you little punks! Come on! Bring it on!" 

Just then, Beelzebumon felt the presence of several other kis nearby and looked down to see several familiar digimon doing battle against an army of drones. 

"Well, looks like I got company. Lets see if I can go lend a hand!" 

Beelzebumon goes sparing down to investigate the situation and then notices several of the Digi-Destined looking on from the distance. There stood Sora, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Ken and Yolei as their respective digimon were struggling against the ADRs. 

"Whoa! Beelzebumon! What are you doing here?" Sora asked. 

"Chill out. It looks like your digi-buds are in serious trouble. I'm here to lend a hand and kick some drone ass. What do you say?" 

"We really appreciate the help," said Cody. 

"Whatever." 

Beelzebumon flies over towards the near defeated group of champions and ultimates. The digimon consisited of Zudomon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Ankylomon, Stingmon and Aquillamon. 

"Beelzebumon! Thank goodness you came," said Stingmon. 

"How did you know that we were here?" Zudomon asked. 

"That doesn't matter right now. Ok, guys. Time to regroup. Let's send these jabornies packing where they belong! All right, D-Reaper! Bring it on! I'm had to hear with you and I plan on shutting you down for good!" 

As soon as he said that, the ADR army came charging over towards the digimon group with Beelzebumon standing and holding out his trusty positron gun. He powers it up and several electrical charges were coming out. 

"Death Slinger!!" 

He shoots out several blasts as everything within the scene of the battle went black. 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Gallantmon: D-Reaper and War Dramon resume their battle next time! 

D-Reaper: Is this everything you have, War Dramon? 

War Dramon: Bah! We're not even close, dumb ass! We're shutting you…Shit! Our powers just run out! No! Our thirty minutes is just about up! 

Beelzebumon: Time to clean out some trash! 

Yolei: Who would of thought we'd be siding with Beelzebumon? 

Gosenzomon: Angewomon! You're time is up! Now Celesta X can return to action. 

Kari: Yes! It's about time! 

Demon: So, it comes down to this? My two henchmen are gone and the girl has been retrieved. It's not over yet! While you children are handling my agents, you're giving me more time to recover! Prepare yourselves! Now, I shall crush you and throw you to the wind! 

Gallantmon: Not if we have anything to say about! 

Pikkan: Who are you? Are you the one Demon spoke of? 

Monster: That's right. When you and Leomon destroyed Tambourinemon and Cymbalmon, the dispersed data merged to become the monster you see. I'm Drummon. 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode thirty-four! 

**War Dramon Level Three Fails?! Celesta X Ascends Back to Battle!**

Celesta X: Don't you dare miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Be sure to check out the latest Zero Two chapter. Sorry, I don't any much to say but I've got to study for an upcoming exam. Later! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	15. War Dramon Level Three Fails! Celesta X ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Drummon. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Hey, guys and welcome back to another edition of Digimon Fusion. We're drawing closer towards some of the most exciting battles of the entire series. As many of you should know, this is not the final season to the Fusion series. There is one more left featuring the four seasons of Digimon. 

Max: I can't wait for that, plus it will feature myself and the other D3s! 

Coral: We also can't forget that YuGiOh/Digimon crossover along with the six-part DBZ OVA. 

SSJ4T: You guys have a lot looking forward to in the winter. So enjoy the Digimon Fusion series as much as you can, because we're waning down towards the fourth and final season. Now, let's get on with the fic! Enjoy! 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**War Dramon Level Three Fails?! Celesta X Ascends Back to Battle!**

**Earth. West Shinjuku.**

Buddamon and War Dramon both turned around to see a column of red energy blasting out from the crater that the D-Reaper was laying. The blast was so great that it was even visible from the point of space itself. Both Buddamon and War Dramon were nearly vaporized as a result of this. They were barely able to move out of the way as the energy beam began to finally disappear. D-Reaper was standing in the middle of enlarged crater with a rather enraged look on her face. 

_"My goddramon! That blast would have been strong enough to even vaporize this entire planet of earth! We should be lucky that D-Reaper didn't release her maximum power or we would have been all day,"_ Buddamon said to himself. 

Enraged ay the monster's attack, War Dramon threw his arms out and started blasting away multiple ki blasts over at the fully powered D-Reaper. Now a bunch of billowing clouds were starting to form from all around them. 

"Daikeru! You have to stop this! This amount of energy that you are using is enough to destroy this entire planet. Remember, this is earth. You're home world. You can't risk destroying it just to defeat the D-Reaper." 

This eventually causes War Dramon to stop his relentless attack. They both watched over at the crater that contained the D-Reaper from within. 

"Those blasts should have wasted the D-Reaper right about now," said War Dramon. 

But soon his relief became sudden horrifying gasps as the D-Reaper quickly emerged from the crater after blasting out of the cracked ground. D-Reaper glares at them from the air and was beyond pissed. 

"Shit! I can't believe that the D-Reaper is still as strong as ever. Even after all those blasts I threw I at her!" exclaimed War Dramon, "Damn it! Damn it!" 

"No, she's only been mentally weakened. This is the actual first time that the D-Reaper has fought anybody close to her own level of power," Buddamon explained. 

War Dramon then realizes that he scared the D-Reaper with his own power and started to rant on. 

"Ha! I knew I would have done the D-Reaper in! She's scared more than ever! She knows that we're going to kick her ass! I can just see that look of pity on her face now." 

"Don't be too overconfident just yet, Daikeru! Not just yet! The monster is about to attack with all of her strength! So be on guard." 

However, War Dramon didn't take his warning seriously and started laughing hysterically over towards the ever-so pissed D-Reaper. 

"No way! Her ass is grass!" 

Suddenly, D-Reaper managed to charge forward with new, rapid speed and delivered a devastating head butt, catching the distracted warrior off guard. Not letting War Dramon recover, D-Reaper grabbed the fused warrior and quickly zoomed downward. She then smashed War Dramon down into the ground. 

After lying through a pile of rubble, War Dramon manages to recover quickly and goes flying up into the air above. The two fighters go meeting in the air. War Dramon growled while rubbing his bruised face and gives the monster a glare. 

"That hurt like a mother…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other Side of the Digital World.**

Just as Angewomon was receiving her power-up from Gosenzomon, the others were looking down at the orb and watched the whole battle between War Dramon and D-Reaper. Tai and Shintomon were praying for War Dramon to make a comeback against the monster as soon as possible. 

"C'mon, Daikeru! You've got her now! Just keep her busy before Celesta X comes down and takes over from there," Shintomon said. 

"I hope they pull it together and concentrate. They can not allow themselves to get distracted and allow the D-Reaper to recover," replied Tai. 

Angewomon glanced over towards the others, and then back over towards Gosenzomon. 

"Hey, Gosenzomon. When is our power-up ever going to finish? I'm losing my patience here." 

But he noticed that Gosenzomon was too busy reading a porno magazine while giving Angewomon her power-up at the same time. This only managed to further irritate Angewomon. 

_"Oh give me a fucking break."_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku.**

Back over on the other side of the battle between D-Reaper and War Dramon, Beelzebumon was blasting away at an army of ADRs with his Death Slinger and easily disposed of them. He had arrived just in time to help the Digi-Destined and their digimon. 

"And that's how it's done! You see that?! That's how it's done!" Beelzebumon said, "You guys think you can handle the rest of them?" 

"Well, we'll give our all. We can't guarantee victory," Garudamon said, "We've never really fought against drones of the D-Reaper. The last one nearly killed us." 

"Whatever. Just holler if you need me. I'll be over here taking out the trash Who wants some more?!" 

"We'll take you're word for it. C'mon guys! Let's rumble!" exclaimed Stingmon. 

"Remember to cut their cords!" 

"Right!" 

Stingmon and Aquillamon went over to attack one ADR. Stingmon used his fighting technique to knock around ADR-04 with rapid speed and then jumped away to allow Aquillamon to make his next move. 

"Blast Rings!!" 

The force of the blast only managed stun the ADR for a moment, but then it soon regained its senses and went to attack. Stingmon phases out of nowhere with a purple blade already extracted from one hand. He goes swooping down upon the ADR and targeted the cord. 

"Spiking Strike!!" 

Stingmon managed to cut the cord and then jumps back down on his feet. 

"Go for it, Stingmon!" Ken exclaimed. 

"Aquillamon! That drone is weakened! Finish it!" Yolei cried out. 

Stingmon cupped his hands together and starts firing away multiple shots over at the weakened ADR, while Aquillamon goes soaring down at the drone with his horns extracted and stabs them right through the ADR. Within a matter of moments, the drone was deleted. 

"Yeah! Good team work. All right. See? I told you these drones weren't that tough. You just had to cut the cord on their little transmission from the chaos mass itself," Beelzebumon said. 

"Good theory. The chaos mass is giving these ADRs their real strength. But once we cut them off, they're nothing more than weakened little puppies," Ken said, "You hear that guys! Go for the cords!" 

"Right! Zudomon! Go!" 

Zudomon and Ankylmon both charged over towards another ADR. The drone started firing away at them, but the two digimon both manuevered to the side with ease. Ankylomon goes jumping forward and lands right behind the drone. Zudomon raises his hammer and then slices right through the cord with tremendous force. 

"Finish him, Ankylomon!" 

"Tail Hammer!!" 

Ankylomon swung his heavy, club tail over at the weakened ADR and smacks him away into a nearby building. Just as it was about to recover, Zudomon comes jumping out of nowhere and nails it right in the forehead. Thiis resulted in the ADR's termination, as both Zudomon and Ankylomon stood triumphant. 

_"Wow. These guys aren't so bad when they work together. I guess they get their strength from their partners. Ah, well. At least I'm stronger than anyone of them wishes to be,"_ the winged demon lord said in thoughts. 

Garudamon and Lillymon were next as the last ADR stood in the middle of the battle zone. Since these two digimon were able to fly, the ADR was unable to shoot them when they were soaring too fast. 

"Garudamon! Lets roast him!" Sora cried out. 

"Don't give up, Lillymon!" 

"Shouldn't I evolve to Rosemon?" 

"That won't be necessary. Not until we really need it. Looks like we're doing just fine. Remember Beelzebumon is with us." 

"You got a point. I'll become Rosemon when the situation worsens. That way I can conserve my energy. All right! Let's play, boys!" 

The ADR goes flying up in order to catch up to his two adversaries, but Lillymon quickly maneuvered to the side and then cups her hands together. A green energy ball forms and then Lillymon pushed her hands forward at the ADR's cord. 

"Flower Cannon!!" 

The energy ball came flying at a rapid speed, not even the ADR was able to detect it coming. As soon as the cord was cut off, the ADR was starting to power down which allowed Garudamon enough time to unleash a fiery phoenix bird over at the unsuspecting drone. As soon as the flames engulfed the drone, it was quickly wasted into data. 

"Yeah! We did it!" exclaimed Sora, "Victory for us, Digi-Destined!" 

"Hey! Hey! Aren't you forgetting about me? You should give me credit. I was the one who told you to go for the cords. Remember from the last battle. This was the second time that I ever save your hides. But next time, you're on your own. Well, I'm off! I've gotta a little business to take care of," Beelzebumon said as he went flying into the skies above. 

"Well, he's certainly a smart guy," Mimi remarked sarcastically. 

"Alright guys! Looks like we managed to clean up another side of town. You think we'll handle another drone extermination," Joe said. 

"Well. There hasn't been anymore from what I've seen. But we better be careful, Digi-Destined. Remember to keep you're eyes peeled," Sora said. 

They each nodded and went splitting up into a group of three. Sora and Mimi went off into the west section of the city. Cody and Joe ran off over to the east section. Yolei and Ken went off into the southern section. This way, they will prevent any ADR spread quicker and would make time more efficient. 

**************************************************************************************** 

[Disturbed "Stupify" plays] 

Meanwhile, the battle between D-Reaper and War Dramon was under way and taking a turn for the worst as far as War Dramon was concerned. However, the fused warrior was able to pull off a very affective punch, which managed to slam D-Reaper through many nearby buildings. War Dramon charges at her, while flying low. D-Reaper manages to evade them and flies up into the air. She stretches out a long, elastic arm and snatches War Dramon off from the ground. She started to put the squeeze to War Dramon while choking him by the neck. The fused warrior was unable to break free but managed to do something that would break themselves free: by biting D-Reaper's arm. 

She screamed out and releases her grip on War Dramon. The fused warrior charges back at her, but D-Reaper manages to open a hole in her torso and War Dramon goes flying right through it and then smashes right through a nearby building. However, they were able to stop themselves before actually smashing through the building, but D-Reaper charges at them and smashes them into the building anyway. 

As soon as all of the dust and rubble cleared away, the two warriors faced each other off on the ground below. War Dramon was now beginning to become angrier than before. He goes lunging forward to deliver a kick to D-Reaper, but she quickly opens her mouth and shoots out a huge red blast that engulfed War Dramon and smashed right through nearby buildings, evaporating them to the ground. 

As soon as all the smoke cleared away, War Dramon was charred and bruised, but was still in healthy condition. They go returned the favor and they shot out a blast of golden energy from out of their own mouth. D-Reaper goes falling to the ground with a stunned look on her face and she noticed that War Dramon was hot on her trail. They quickly battled towards the ground below, with the fused warrior seemingly gaining the upper hand at the very moment. 

Quickly, before anything else, War Dramon ceased his attack and left D-Reaper all battered and bruised. 

"D-Reaper! Now, here's you're going away present! I hope you enjoy it, because your life ends here." 

War Dramon cups his hands together as a ball of energy starts forming in his hands. They were now preparing for the Seven Heavens blast, a technique that Celesta X had taught War Angemon. But just as luck was coming back to the fused warrior, soon came bad luck. War Dramon felt his power decrease tremendously. He was now out of his third level form and the bright aura that surrounded him was gone. 

"What the hell is this?! We're back to normal! This can't be happening! Aw shit! Now what are I going to do?!" 

["Stupify" fades] 

**************************************************************************************** 

Back over at the old office building, which would been the temporary Hypnos headquarters, the Monster Makers crowded around the window and looked up over at the sphere at the top of the twin towers. 

Izzy simply looked on with amazement as he and Tentomon were viewing the computer screen to monitor the progress of the sphere. 

"Prodigious. The sphere is being powered from the D-Reaper itself, but for what reason, I have no idea." 

"Maybe it decided to make itself a disco ball just for the heck of it. Perhaps, it wants to bring back the Disco Fever," Tentomon remarked, "Whatever it is, I consider it dangerous. Anything associated with D-Reaper is deadly. I just hope the others are becoming aware of this." 

"You're right. They would know about the sphere forming. Otherwise. They would have no reason to even go up to explore it." 

"Um, but there is actually somebody going up towards the sphere," Tentomon replied. 

"Who?!" 

"I don't know, but he looks pretty mean in leather black. It reminds me of one of those mean old bikers. I've never seen a digimon like him." 

"Well, whatever he's doing is going to get him killed! He has no idea of what he's getting himself into!" 

"You want me to stop him?" 

"Not just wait. I need to see what he's planning to do. He could just be useful on our operation." 

The two continued to view the monitor as they watched Beelzebumon's advancement towards the sphere above the D-Reaper chaos mass. A look of worry was coming across their faces. 

"What's wrong, Izzy? Anything happen yet?" Talley asked. 

"Yeah. Take a look at this." 

Izzy moved to the side and allowed Talley to take a look at the monitor. She was stunned at what Beelzebumon was doing and then turns to face Yamaki. 

"Sir! We've got some unsuspecting digimon advancing towards the sphere." 

"What?! But why? Doesn't he realize that he's in the line of fire? We aren't even sure if that sphere is considered harmful." 

"Don't forget, Mr. Yamaki. If anything is associated with the D-Reaper, it is will obviously very harmful," Izzy explained. 

"Dangerous, with a capital D!" Tentomon remarked. 

_"Wow, this young man knows everything about these digimon. I've got to admit though, for being so intelligent, he's quite a cutie,"_ Talley said in thought. _"Wait?! Did I just say cutie? I mean, c'mon. He's cute and all, but I'm older than him. Well, just by a few years."_

"Talley. We're going to have to get back into our positions. We really need to monitor that sphere," said Riley. 

"Um, right." 

As soon as everyone got into their positions, they were now focusing their concentration over the situation of the sphere and wanted to see what Beezlebumon was planning to do next. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Kenta came running down an empty street and looked around to see several chaos bubbles emerging from the ground. He and Marine Angemon were in search of the other Tamers. 

"I wonder where the others could be at. I mean, there has to be some sort of activity going on." 

But his questions were soon answered as he looked up to see none other than Mega Gargomon and Sakuyamon soaring over the skies above. 

"Hey! I'm willing to bet that's Henry and Rika! Lets go Marine Angemon." 

Marine Angemon watches as a chaos bubble starts floating right in front of him and he shoots out a heart-shaped bubble, which easily put out the chaos. The glasses-wearing boy goes running off with Marine Angemon following his side. 

**************************************************************************************** 

"All right, Henry. We have to find Takato and get back to help Justimon and Cyberleomon," Sakuyamon said, under Rika's voice. 

"Agreed. So, you see anything in particular yet?" Mega Gargomon asked, under Henry's voice. 

"Not yet. Wait, I'm picking up an energy signal from near by." 

"Is it Gallantmon?" 

Sakuyamon looked out forwards with a look of curiosity. She examined the D-Reaper chaos zone and was beginning to detect other large ki levels. But then, she was able to isolate those out and managed to pin point the location of Gallantmon. 

"There over at the northern side. We can find Gallantmon there," said Sakuyamon. 

"Lets head out." 

_"I just hope goggle head is alright. We can't let them get deleted. I never actually told Takato how I really feel about him,"_ Rika said in thought. 

"Earth to Rika. Shall we go now?" 

"Yes. Follow my lead." 

The two megas powered up auras and they went flying off into the far off distance, in order to make to Gallantmon's exact location. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, a situation was ensuing on the southern section of the D-Reaper mass. The armed forces had failed to apprehend the D-Reaper's agents. Now, they had another enemy to fend off. That was none other than the creature that was formatted from Tambourinemon and Cymbalmon's data. The demon tore it's way through a group of armed soldiers. 

"Ha! Is that the best you humans can muster?" 

A commander calls out to his soldiers to fire away at the demon. They began firing, but the shots did not have any effect on the demon. He simply laughs it off and phases in front of them. He simply puts out a hand in front of them. With one blast, he evaporates the soldiers ruthlessly. 

"Yes, this shall draw Pikkan out of hiding," a dark voice spoke out. 

The demon turned to face the cloaked figure. Demon looks on from on top of a water tower. It was just a short while ago since his last confrontation with Pikkan. 

"How shall I finish the insolent fool, my lord?" 

"Do not finish him quick. Allow me to deliver the final blow. Do not worry about anyone else interfering. My agents are keeping those meddling children and the Digi-Destined out of my way. The physical entity of the D-Reaper is taking care of that arrogant warrior named War Dramon. Without any of those nuisances, Pikkan has no allies to aid him. I take it that can pick up his ki?" 

"I can check." 

"Make sure to have a good lock on it. Do not let you're guard down." 

"I will not disappoint you, my lord." 

"See it that you don't." 

Suddenly, as if he were expecting it, the demon turned to face the alterian. Pikkan stands with his arms crossed and he kept his eyes locked on the demon. 

"Ah, it's good to see you again, alterian," the demon hissed. 

"I sense Tambourinemon and Cymbalmon's data in you're body. I see Leomon and I underestimated you." 

"I've developed a new trait, which is very rare. The data of those two demons were merged together as a result of a chemical imbalance throughout the external environment." 

"What?" 

"You should have been paying attention my friend," Demon's voice whispered through the wind. 

Pikkan felt Demon's presence and by the look on his face, he certainly wasn't happy to listen to his old enemy again. Demon was simply playing head games with his adversary and keeps his mind unfocused on the demon standing before him. 

"Since you're either one of those two demons we've just slaughtered, who are you now?" 

"Just call me Drummon." 

"Drummon? Well, Demon has some obsession with musical instruments if he's naming his minions after them. What's next, Flutemon?" 

"You're such a smart ass punk!" Drummon cries out. "It's too bad you won't live long to see the next sunrise." 

"No, I think that will be the other way around. I'm taking you're head." 

"Obviously, you've forgotten what my soldier just stated earlier," Demon replied. "He formatted through the external environment. Do you see the D-Reaper mass surrounding the city? I've corrupted it with my essence. Therefore, I control every agent to my bidding. Though the physical D-Reaper entity originally created them, she's left that window of opportunity for me. So with the agents and the mass corrupted by my power, they cannot be extinguished unless the D-Reaper or I is destroyed." 

"You're wrong. I just witnessed you're agents getting slaughtered by the Digi-Destined and the Tamer children!" 

"You're forgetting one more minor detail. My agents are able to reformat after every defeat. Given the circumstance and amount of time, they will keeping formatting until those children's digimon give out. The same goes for Drummon. If you manage to slay him, he will simply return. There's no end to my power." 

"Don't worry, Demon. I will find an end to you're insanity." 

"Good luck attempting to defeat my precious demon, but I doubt you will even live long enough to witness the ascension of my ultimate power! Farewell to thee." 

With tat said, Demon phases out leaving Drummon and Pikkan behind to battle it out. Pikkan removes his weighted garments and faces off with the demon. 

"Weighted clothes, I see. It doesn't matter now. You're going to die here and now." 

"Demon said you would reformat every time I kill you. You're power isn't flawless. I'll find a way to exterminate you." 

"It's no use. This battle is already finished from the get go!" 

"Then come and get me, you bastard!" 

Pikkan goes charging at Drummon and throws out a fist. The demon simply phases out leaving the alterian wondering. Pikkan turns and is decked by a right hand. He returns the favor with an elbow shot to Drummon's forehead. Drummon stumbles back and is left wide open. Pikkan powers up and punches a hole through the demon's chest. Drummon looks on with horror as he saw a gaping hole in his chest. Pikkan stood his ground and prepared to deliver the final blow. 

"Ready to die, jack ass?" 

"You still don't get it, do you?!" Drummon laughed. 

"What's that?" 

As soon as the demon stopped chuckling, the gaping hole in his chest started to format back into one piece. Pikkan knew that would have happened and started to think of a new strategy to defeat him. 

"What's the matter, alterian? Were you taken back by the result?!" 

"No. As a matter of fact, I was well aware you would regenerate your wound." 

"How persistent. Now, did you just call me a jack ass? Ha, who's the ass now?!" 

_"This creature has to have a weakness. Demon had this well thought out from the start. He wants me to get worn out from this fight and take advantage of my wounded pride. Demon, I may despise but you're a great strategist."_

"Are we done day dreaming? Let's get this over with!" 

Drummon phases in front of Pikkan and swung his fists at the alterian. Pikkan blocks out each blow with his shielded arms. 

"Damn! He's quick!" 

"Are we getting a little overwhelmed, my friend?! Am I too fast for you?!" 

"Heh, no. But you left yourself wide open, again!" 

Pikkan delivers a spinning back kick to Drummon's gut, which sent the demon crashing through a brick building. Pikkan pops his neck and grins. 

"Not much on the skills department. I'll find you're weakness. Even if it kills me." 

Looking on from far off, Demon witnessed his minion being beaten by the alterian. The time has come for the demon lord to take his leave and starts recovering from the wounds suffered by Pikkan. This would be the final straw. It's do or die the next time he and Pikkan face off. 

*************************************************************************************** 

War Dramon stood in shock over what just happened. He lost his third level form due to perhaps an excessive time limit or perhaps the power requires so much energy that not even War Dramon can conserve it. He was completely unprepared for this turn of events. Currently, War Dramon was obviously now match against D-Reaper. 

They stare right over towards D-Reaper in fear. The D-Reaper managed to recover in time from her stunned state as War Dramon slowly starts retreating. 

"Hey!" 

War Dramon froze in place and quickly turns around to face D-Reaper. All the fused warrior could do was giving off a little laugh. D-Reaper glares at them menacingly and then War Dramon says something that completely caught the monster off guard. 

"We… We surrender…" 

_"That's it. They're finished,"_ Buddamon said in thought while clenching his fists. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe.**

Tai and Agumon stood up with angry looks on their faces. Shintomon went over to try to calm them down, but Tai pushes the Supreme guardian away. 

"Gosenzomon! You've got to hurry it up! D-Reaper has regained an advantage and is going to kill off Davis and TK! We can't wait any longer!" exclaimed Tai. 

"Why. Just end the power-up! I'm sure Angewomon is ready anyway," Agumon remarked. 

"You have to understand that our friends are out there risking their lives as we speak," Kari explained. "Please, just let Angewomon go. We'll take D-reaper even if the power-up isn't complete." 

"Ha! Are you guys jerking my chain?! Angewomon has been done for a little while now," Gosenzomon announced. 

Everybody has shocked looks across their faces, including Angewomon and Shintomon. Then they all face faulted over the elder's startling revelation. A hard smack echoed throughout the planet as Angewomon laid her hand across Gosenzomon's face. 

"Why didn't you tell me that I was finished?!" Angewomon screamed. "Next time, don't look under my garments." 

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't contain myself. Heh. Heh." 

"Sure…" 

"Now, I was delaying the completion, because I think it would be a little more dramatic if I were to let you go at the last minute," Gosenzomon replied. 

"Ugh, you are such a drama queen…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital Limbo**

The atmosphere had a distinct darkness and certainly not a place for any pure-hearted person to reside for all eternity. That was not the case for the warrior, who holds the power of friendship. Despite having the trait of friendship, Metalla X has been nowhere close to showing true friendship towards his former enemies. 

Screams were echoing across the desolate landscape. Several bodies were being flung across the landscape. Another fell flat on his face. The bodies turned out to be those of Skull Satan, Vajiramon and Marine Devilin. Burizalor was getting up from the ground as he spat dirt from his mouth. A shadowy figure came walking out from the smoke. The figure crossed his arms and chuckled. 

"How does it feel, Burizalor? Tell me. How does it feel to be humiliated?" 

"Damn you, Yamato! You won't humiliate me like this again! You just caught me off-" 

Just as the former warlord was going to finish his statement, Metalla X phases in front of Burizalor and delivers a fist to his gut. Burizalor gasps out. Marine Devilin rushes to aid his leader, but was caught with an elbow shot to the face. Metalla X's arms extended out to deliver the blow. The warrior rushes towards Vajiramon and executes a club blow to his back. Vajiramon roars as he falls face first. Skull Satan attempted to run away, but Metalla X phases in front of him. 

"Going somewhere, ass clown?" 

"No! Wait, let's make a truce!" 

"Sorry, I don't oblige!" 

The warrior places a hand in front of Skull Satan and knocks him back with an energy blast. Burizalor slowly makes it to his feet. 

"I won't let you destroy what's left of my pride," Burizalor replied. 

"I don't recall you ever having any pride. You're a spineless worm, who used me as a puppet to do you're evil bidding. I just so love revenge. It feels so sweet." 

"Yamato!" another familiar voice calls out. 

"Ah, so I take you were watching me kick the crap out of this piece of shit. Want some this?" 

"I think I'll pass," Virus spoke through the shadows. 

The evil artificial came walking out with an arrogant look on his face. Metalla X stood his ground. 

"Do not fret, Yamato. I have not come to fight you. After all, we do share a common trait. We lust to be the best there is. I know you even better since you are apart of me." 

"You maybe right on you're points, Virus. But, there's one slight difference. I actually risked my life for the sake of others unlike you." 

"Yes and look where it has led you. You're trapped in limbo for all eternity and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Heh." 

Metalla X growled under his breath and flashed an aura. Virus was by the warrior's sudden power-up and decided it was time to let Matt have his way with the fallen Burizalor. 

"Yamato… Stop… this madness…" 

"Oh you want me to stop after all that crap you've put me through?! I'm still going to enjoy everything you did to me!" 

Unaware that he is being watched upon, a girl looks on with a hurtful expression. She couldn't bear to see Metalla X's position in limbo. She felt that he deserved another chance to redeem his ways. 

_"Oh father. If only you hadn't gone out of the way to give up your own life. There are friends that need you. You can't go beating other people just to satisfy your own needs. Maybe I can work an arrangement with the Powers that be. I can convince them to give Matt another chance. It's a long shot, but I'll give it a try. Just hang on, father. I'm getting you out of this hell hole."_

The girl known as Keke rushes out through a secret passage door where only the living could enter. Since Metalla X was technically dead, he is unable to gain access to any of these dimensional doorways. Would it be time for him to return to the world of the living? Time will tell. It was up to the order to make that decision. Maybe he will be given a chance to help his comrades against the D-Reaper. 

************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku.**

["Nookie" by Limp Bizkit plays] 

Justimon and Cyberleomon were still holding their own as they were battling the ever-so powerful green hulk himself, ADR-06. ADR-06 goes charging at the two fighters, while Jeri, Kazu and Guardromon were watching on from the background. 

"C'mon, Leomon! Give you're best shot!" 

Cyberleomon pulls out his saber and starts slicing at ADR-06's side, but the hulking monster knocks the metallic mega away with a thrusting forearm smash. Justimon goes to take advantage of the distracted monster and his hand expands into large size. 

"Thunder Clap!!" 

Justimon smashes his rather, large hand onto the ground and it causes a sudden vibration and a long crack was forming. ADR-06 screamed out as a blast came shooting out from the crack trail. 

"We might not be putting a dent on our good friend, Bruce Banner, but we have succeeded in pissing him off!" Kazu cries out. 

"Who is this Bruce Banner?" Guardromon asked. "Another one of those human celebrities you've been babbling to me about?" 

"No! He's the Incredible Hulk! You ought to check out his comic series. He's famous in this side of the dimensional universe." 

"I'll take you're word for it." 

"Besides this big, green jerk reminds me of the Hulk. That's why I'm calling him Bruce Banner." 

"Can you two save the comic crap for another time?!" Cyberleomon exclaimed. 

"Oh, boys will always be boys!" Jeri muttered. 

"All right! There's no time to waste. We better take him down before he has anymore chances to recover," Justimon said, under Cyberdramon's voice. "I'm with you, Cyberdramon!" 

Justimon leaps up into the air and quickly phases out which caught ADR-06 by surprise. Justimon phases right in front of ADR-06 and delivered a thrust kick into the monster's chest. 

"Justice Kick!!" 

The kick only managed to knock the monster down. Kazu and Guardromon cheered on. 

"Yeah! That should do the trick!" Kazu said. 

But his celebration was soon stopped short as ADR-06 came rising from under the piles of rubble and picked up a pile of debris and was about to toss it over towards Justimon and Cyberleomon. 

"Aw man! What are we going to do now?! I got it! Guardromon! Time to become heroes!" 

"I'm with you, Kazu! Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon cried out as he shot missile over at the ADR. 

But the missiles nailed the debris that the ADR was holding instead of the monster itself. This caught ADR-06 by surprise as he turned his attention over to Kazu and Guardromon. Justimon looks over towards Kazu and waves over to them. 

"Yeah, there's some sweet revenge, Bruce!" 

"Thanks guys!" Justimon called out, under Ryo's voice. 

"Hey did you hear that Guardromon? Ryo said thanks. Isn't that just way cool or what?!" 

"Way cool!" 

"Ha! Take that Bruce Banner!" Kazu insults the large green agent. 

However, that Incredible Hulk insult didn't suite too well for the monster. The hulked up giant came charging over towards Kazu and Guardromon with a vengeance. 

"Oh man! Did you know that I was just kidding?! I didn't mean to call you by you're human identity! You're the Incredible Hulk! No! You're the Jolly green Giant! Can't you just take a joke?!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"Well, I'm not! Let's dance, Brucey!" cries out Guardromon. 

The robotic ultimate goes flying out over towards ADR-06 and goes to attack him. However, Justimon was able to jump in and used his Excel Arm to smash ADR-06 and send him flying through a nearby building. 

"Alright! Talk about sweet revenge!" Kazu remarked. 

"Awesome! We did it!" Jeri said. 

But just as Justimon was about to walk away, ADR-06 comes leaping out from the smoke cloud. He was now bigger than before and Justimon turned around to be grabbed by the neck. ADR-06 tosses Justimon to the side and went over to crush him. But as soon as he stepped on Justimon, he lifted his foot up and saw nothing flattened under his feet. He looks on with a confused look on his face as he turned around to be met with a spinning back kick from Justimon and an energy blast from Cyberleomon. The two attacks managed to take ADR-06 down to the ground and a loud thundering fall was heard echoing throughout the city. 

["Nookie" ends] 

**************************************************************************************** 

"Thunder Flash Attack!" 

Drummon was sent crashing back as streaks of electricity emitted throughout his body. Pikkan kept the attack on Drummon for quite a while until the demon exploded into a packet of data. However, the data reformatted back into Drummon's regular form. 

"Damn it… What's it going to take to kill this fat bastard?!" 

"You should have figured it out by now, alterian! Think fast!" 

Drummon phases out and reappears behind Pikkan. The demon raises his fist and goes for a club to the back. Pikkan ducks under and snatches the demon. He flings Drummon on his back and flies up to the air. Pikkan cries out and throws Drummon to the ground. 

"Banzai!!" 

The alterian lets out a battle cry as he dropped towards the ground and delivers a devastating head butt to the fallen demon. Pikkan leaps out from the crater and catches his breath. 

"All right, that should do it. Are you ready to give up?" 

His question was answered by a slight chuckle. Pikkan growls at the sight of Drummon crawling out from the hole. The alterian was growing very frustrated. 

"This guy has now cord for me to cut, so it doesn't matter how I destroy him!" 

"That's right and you're going to get exhausted from all these intense maneuvers you've been pulling off. You just screwed yourself over." 

"No… I can't lose to like this… If only you had a weakness… _Wait, maybe I have been overlooking this guy after all! Yes, that's it! Shit, why was I so stupid?! His weakness is his… I'm going to hate doing this…_" 

"C'mon, alterian! I'm bored just looking at you. If you aren't going to make you're move, then I will!" 

With that said, Drummon phases behind Pikkan and applies a headlock. Pikkan slightly struggles and grins. The alterian kicks Drummon below the belt, which caused the demon's eyes to bulge. Drummon held his injured groin. 

"Oo, that will ruin you're weekend. Now to top that off! Thunder Flash Attack!" 

Pikkan blasts Drummon away with his ultimate technique. The demon was turned into a packet of lost data as a result of this. 

"You're an idiot! You should have realized that my body will reform…" 

"Who said I'm going to allow you to reform. No, what I'm about to do is absorb you're data!" 

"No! You wouldn't!" 

"Like hell I will. As much as I despise taking another digimon's data, I have no choice in this case. As a matter of fact, you disgust me. Anybody associated with that scum, Demon, should be erased from this plane of existence. So, say goodbye, demon!" 

"No!! You can't!!" 

The demon's data was now being absorbed into Pikkan's body. The alterian felt rather uncomfortable about having to absorb data. He felt that it was below his status, since lower-level digimon absorb data to get stronger. Pikkan is of the higher elite. However, he simply had no choice and did not want to drag the fight any longer than he intended to. Pikkan sighed a relief and looks towards the D-Reaper chaos mass. 

_"The mass is spreading and there's no telling how long it will continue to grow. I feel a strong ki coming from the D-Reaper's physical entity. Another kis is dropping. This guy is going down against D-Reaper. I can certainly guarantee that. Feh, my only concern is Demon. Once I shut him down, then I'll focus my attention on the D-Reaper. Demon, wherever you are, I'm coming for you next."_

*************************************************************************************** 

War Dramon starts backing away with a terrified look on his face. Even with his best ability, he was still no match for the D-Reaper. D-Reaper started approaching the warrior. War Dramon goes for his last resort, their clone technique. 

"Super Ghost Kamikaze!!" 

The fused warrior spits out numerous ghosts, which started to swarm around him. D-Reaper looks on with disappointment. 

"They're all each just as powerful as we are at this very moment. Lets see you go through this. Ghosts, attack D-Reaper and don't let your guard down!" 

The ghosts did as they were ordered and started to encircle D-Reaper. However, they were starting to hesitate and were nervous on attacking the fully powered D-Reaper. War Dramon was starting to get visibly annoyed as they screamed out. 

"I said, attack them now!! What are you all waiting for?!" 

As soon as the ghosts were charging forward D-Reaper from all directions, the monster simply took a deep breath and blew them all backward. They soon knock into one another and start to explode. This proved that the technique was not going to be useful anymore. War Dramon takes advantage of the situation and flees. However, D-Reaper was able to trace his ki and shoots out a red blast at them. War Dramon barely dodged away to the side. A grin formed across D-Reaper's face, as she saw nothing but fear across the face of War Dramon. 

"We're screwed. We're totally screwed," the warrior stated. 

"More like fucked up. Heh. Heh." 

*************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere, a certain goggle-wearing boy was starting to regain his senses. It was none other than Takato. He looks over and saw his red dinosaur partner moving about through the debris. Takato sits up and jumps up in surprise as if he were ready to face the D-Reaper. However, he was away from where the battle was taking place. 

"What just happened? I remembered a red blast coming out from the ground and we were blown away. Geez, I must have hit my head pretty hard. Aw, crap. We're not in mega form anymore!" 

Takato and Guilmon found themselves already de-evolved and watched, as the hand from the D-Reaper mass was about to reach out and grab them. 

"Takato! Look out!!" 

"Crap!! Guilmon!! Move away!!" 

"Hold on, Takatomon!!" 

Just then, a wave of heart-shaped bubbles started to gather and float around the chaos hand. The bubbles seemed to be driving away the hand. Takato and Guilmon quickly looked on with shock and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Then they heard a tiny voice breaking up the sudden silence. 

"Khuna Waves!!" 

The chaos hand was then driven away back into the D-Reaper blob mass. They turned to see none other than Marine Angemon and Kenta. The glass-wearing boy walks over to his comrade with a relieved look. 

"Kenta?! Marine Angemon?!" 

"Hey, Takato. We knew that you guys needed our help, so we came." 

"Yeah, thanks for saving our necks back there. But did Marine Angmeon just use those heart bubbles? I mean he was able to drive away the chaos hand." 

"Uh huh. This little guy is so full of surprise. Now let's get out of here and meet up with the others," Kenta said. 

"Takato!!" a much familiar voice called out. 

Takato looked up to see Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon landing down. A smile formed across the goggle boy's face. He was so glad to know that Rika and Henry were still alive. 

"Rika! Henry! Thank goodness you two came! You guys should have seen the fight between War Dramon and D-Reaper! First, they brawled, then we had a little basketball game and then we were blasted away. Sounds cool, huh?" 

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" Mega Gargomon asked through Henry's voice. 

_"Maybe, he was smoking that chronic again!"_ Terriermon replied. 

"Terriermon." 

"I'll explain everything once we get out of here," the goggle boy replied. 

"Agreed. We should be getting the heck out of here. Ready, Marine Angemon?" 

"Pipipi!" 

With that said, Sakuyamon picks up both Guilmon and Takato while Mega Gargomon picked up Kenta and Marine Angemon. They were soon heading out back towards where the battle between Justimon and ADR-06 was taking place. 

***************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital World.**

Angewomon sat up as she clenched her fists and then pounded them together. She turned around to face Gosenzomon. 

"So, Gosenzomon, how am I able to change into the form that surpasses my limits?" the she asked frantically. 

"Well, you will have to summon you're energy much like how you normally ascend to your next level of digivolution," Gosenzomon replied, "It's that simple but requires a lot of energy on your part. Take this sword." 

A long sword formed in Gosenzomon's hand and he quickly tosses it to Angewomon. The female examined it and swung it around. It almost felt like swinging the heavyweight sword known as the Omega Blade. In fact, it looked like an exact replica. 

"This looks just like the Omega Blade." 

"Actually, it's a replica. It has half of its power, but should still be quite useful for you. The real strength lies within you. Now summon you're power." 

Angewomon quickly started to power-up, and then an immense surge of energy shot out and almost made everyone fly away. Everybody watches on in awe at Angewomon's new massive power. The power-up was enough to rip off the grass off of the planet and caused major shockwaves. Kari looks on as her D-3 started going off. She cries out as she gets pulled towards Angewomon. They merged together as Celesta X took their place. As soon as the transformation was complete, Celesta X was now standing with new Amazonian attire. Her pink and white clothing was now replaced by a pure white and blue. There were now streaks of electricity emitting in the palm of her hands and the blade itself. She was now indeed massively powerful than ever. 

"Ladies and gentlemen. I would like you all to meet Mystic Celesta." 

"Wow! You rock, Celesta X! You should have the power to defeat the D-Reaper! You can't be beaten!" Tai exclaimed. 

"Hikari! You should be heading off to earth while there's still time remaining," Shintomon said. 

With that said, Shintomon holds out the palm of his hand and a portal started to open up. This would enable Mystic Celesta to travel back into the real world. 

"Tai? Aren't you coming along with us?" asked Mystic Celesta. 

"No. Agumon and I are going to stay. We've got a big favor to ask from Shintomon. But you better keep you're guard up and be careful! Listen, I helped pass the torch to you. You've proven you're worth. You sure haven't let that fire burn you out. You carried the torch just well. You saved the world and the digital universe once. It's time to play the hero again." 

"Remember, the power of the Omega Blade lies in your hands, Hikari," the orange reptile said. 

"We understand. I won't let you down, Tai!" 

Mystic Celesta rushes over and gives her elder brother a tight hug. Tai returns the favor. The siblings embraced for perhaps the last time. Mystic Celesta releases her grip and walks over to the portal. 

"Now go be the hero, sis." 

Mystic Celesta turns around and gives thumbs up to her elder brother. Tai returns one to his sister. 

"I'll bring back D-Reaper's head on a platter. I promise you, big brother." 

With that said, Mystic Celesta rushes through the portal. The female was ready for perhaps one of her toughest task since the battle with Virus seven years ago. It was now time to play Earth's savior once again. Tai did not bother going because he felt that the time has come for another Kamiya to save the planet. That other Kamiya would be none other than his younger sister. 

_"I trust in you sis. X, did I do the right thing?"_

Suddenly, Tai turns to see the masked warrior kneeling against a tree. Shintomon was taken back by the sudden arrival of X. 

"Yes, Tai. She'll win. You just have to believe in her. After all, a Kamiya never quits. Kari is no different." 

This easily brought a smile to Tai's face. Their worries were now shattered and the hope of mankind has been brought forth. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

The battle between Justimon and Cyberleomon against ADR-06 was now turning for the worst as the drone was getting the best of them with rough, powerful tactics. Jeri could only look on as the drone was pummeling her digimon. 

"What are we going to do?! The digimon are getting pummeled out there!" Jeri exclaimed, "And I don't have enough modify cards to help Leomon." 

"Well, you better of something quick. Things are not looking well for Leomon. That's all I got to say! Bruce is sure isn't going to go easy on them!" Kazu replied. 

ADR-06 was about to make his next move and raised his clubbed fists to put the final blows to both Cyberleomon and Justimon. Until, he heard a voice calling out from out of nowhere. 

"Spirit Strike!!" 

The golden-clad warrior shoots out a wave of fox spirits that attached themselves to the ADR and watched as they started to burn right through him. The green monster cries out angrily and then Mega Gargomon comes up next to attack. 

"Hey, Jolly Green Giant!! Say hello to our little friend! Burst Shot!!" 

_"Heh. I picked that line up from Scarface the movie,"_Terriermon remarked. 

The robotic mega blasts the ADR away with the barrage and it knocks him way back. A huge cloud of some formed around the fallen beast. Kazu and Jeri turned as they saw Takato, Guilmon and Ketan running towards them. 

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Takato called out. 

"Dude! Where have ya been? You should have seen me out there kicking some D-Reaper tail!" Kazu said. 

"Its good to see you again, Takato!" Jeri said. 

"Yeah. I'm so glad we're all reunited. How's Cyberleomon and Justimon been holding that thing off?" the goggle boy asked. 

"Well, before Sakuyamon came to stop him, Bruce was about to kill them," Kazu said, "But now we're getting our sweet revenge!" 

"Bruce?" 

"Yeah, doesn't that thing remind you of the Incredible Hulk?!" 

"Sort of… Look! There isn't time for anymore of those comic book knockoffs!" 

The ADR leaped from out of the smoke and then grabbed Justimon. The monster attempts to take a bite out of the mega. 

"This guy needs to brush his teeth more!" 

Justimon cries out as the ADR tightened his grip on him. Suddenly, the ADR got pulled short as he looked down to see none other than Antiramon. 

"Going somewhere?" 

The ADR-06 cried out angrily as he struggled to break free of Antiramon's grip. 

"Justimon! Now!" 

"With pleasure!" 

Justimon started to power up as his arm transformed into an long weapon with a small, red blade at the very tip of it. He goes and then jumps into the air to raise his blade. 

"Voltage Blade!!" 

With that said, he slices off the cord of ADR-06 and watches as the monster cries out before it was quickly disintegrated. Justimon lands back down on his feet and then faces Antiramon. 

"Buh-bye, Bruce!" Kazu cries out. 

"We did it. And I couldn't have done it without you Antiramon." 

"I knew you were in trouble. So I decided to lend a hand." 

"And to that I say, thank you." 

"It was my pleasure." 

"And thank you Cyberleomon, for helping me holding off that beast." 

Cyberleomon nodded his head while healing his wounds that were inflicted on him during the course of the battle itself. 

The Tamers soon regrouped and started heading out to a much safer place since the drones were still out patrolling their domains. 

"Rika, what's wrong?" Sakuyamon asked her human partner from within. 

_"I still wonder about that Alice girl? Who was she? I really wanted to thank her before she left…"_

"Yes, I'm sure she is grateful. She did allow us to regain our mega forms. If it wasn't for her and Dobermon, we would have been gone." 

_"Wherever you are. Thank you, Alice…"_

**************************************************************************************** 

Elsewhere and away from the city of West Shinjuku, Mystic Celesta found herself within the middle of a mountainous region. 

"Hmmm. I wonder why I was sent here. All right, I'm going to pick up their location." 

The female closed her eyes and immediately picked up a powerful ki from West Shinjuku. She opened her eyes and nodded. 

"All right. I'm sensing the D-Reaper's location over at West Shinjuku! Don't worry, TK. Davis. I'm on my way to clean up this mess!" 

Within the speed of light, Mystic Celesta travels out towards her destined location and prepared herself for the single, most devastating force to ever set feet onto two worlds. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Alice found herself walking down a street and then heard a voice calling out to her. 

"Alice…" 

The girl quickly turns around and looks around to the source of the voice, but she saw nothing. Not even a trace of the source itself. She could have sworn to hear Dobermon calling out to her, but nothing in particular. She continued moving on as she faded out into the streets. 

_"Dobermon. Is this our fate? Will he return to this world? It looks like I must find these answers to my questions on my own…"_

*************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, War Dramon was in serious trouble as the D-Reaper began to pummel him away with furious fists and kicks. War Dramon was starting to tire out as D-Reaper grabs him by the neck and then flings him through a nearby building ledge. At that very moment, the fusion time limit runs out and War Dramon splits up back into Imperialdramon and War Angemon. They both stared in absolute horror as the D-Reaper walks slowly towards them. 

"Oh no! Our fusion limit is up! Shit, we're screwed!" 

Will D-Reaper finish off both Imperialdramon and War Angemon with one final blow? Can the Tamers defeat the last of the ADR army? Why is Beelzebumon going to investigate the sphere situation and what does he intend to do? Will Demon finally confront Pikkan? And will Mystic Celesta arrive back on time to stop the D-Reaper? Hurry up, Kari! Time is of essence! The planet is in danger of becoming a wasteland! 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Kari: Hiya! This is Kari! I finally make my grand entrance as Mystic Celesta. I just hope that power-up from that old geezer was really worth it. 

D-Reaper: Ha! Ha! I remember you! I defeated you easily! 

Mystic Celesta: I'm a lot different from before, D-Reaper. Now, you'll be on the receiving end of a butt kicking! 

War Angemon: Whoa! Kari is amazing! 

Izzy: Project G is complete! 

Yamaki: All right! It's time to initiate Project D! 

Gallantmon: What is that?! 

[A red glider appears out of nowhere above the battle ensuing between the Tamers and Digi-Destined combination against the agent army.] 

Pikkan: Demon! I've defeated all of you're cronies! This time! It ends here! 

Demon: Splendid. You may have defeated my men, but my agents are spreading like wildfire. What are you going to do stop them? What is that?! 

Gallantmon: Look out everyone! Grani is coming through! 

D-Reaper: This isn't over, Celesta X! I will not rest until I see you die! 

[Two globs of ooze appear behind Buddamon, War Angemon and Imperialdramon. A sadistic grin forms across D-Reaper's face.] 

Tai: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode thirty-five! 

**Mystic Celesta's Takes Stage! Grani's Arrival!**

Mystic Celesta: Don't you dare miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: We hope you enjoyed that action-packed chapter! The next chapters will pick up the pace with more kick-ass battle scenes! Some of which will be out of this world! Anyway, for those of you concerned with the Millenniummon thing with Ryo and Ken, you'll be seeing more hints of that as we advance through the D-Reaper saga. However, Millenniummon will have a big part in the fourth Digimon Fusion season. 

Max: Are there going to be any other fusion levels in the fourth season besides Omega X's fourth ascension level? 

SSJ4T: I'm not so sure. I'm still thinking of a way to work through the evolutions. I've got the list of villains planned out. Some of which will be returns of some. 

Coral: Don't tell me that Burizalor might come back? 

SSJ4T: Maybe, maybe not. You could. He's certainly a character that can't be forgotten. Anyway, be sure to check out the latest Zero Two fic. The War Games are just about underway and you can expect a preview for Digimon Fusion Season Four soon. Until then, we're out! Peace! 

************************************************************************************** 


	16. Mystic Celesta's Takes Stage! Grani's Ar...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Well, nothing much to say here but to enjoy the chapter. There's plenty of action than you could ask for! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays)**

**Mystic Celesta's Takes Stage!**** Grani's Arrival!**

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

There an intense moment occurring as the D-Reaper grinned evilly towards the two fallen fusion warriors, War Angemon and Imperialdramon. Buddamon stood by and could do nothing to save them but throw his precious life away.

"They should have destroyed her when they had the chance! Damn it! War Dramon was an incompetent jackass! They had plenty of opportunities to destroy her but they were wasting time! Damn it!"

"So, you think that we're going to die, Davis?" asked War Angemon.

"Not a chance! We're not giving up. That bitch is asking for it!" Imperialdramon replied.

_"There he goes in the usual cocky __Davis__ mode,"_ War Angemon thought.

The warriors' bodies were so beaten up and were unable to move. They knew very well that their bodies would come to an end. As soon as D-Reaper stepped forward, they could feel her presence being felt. It almost seemed like the end.

That is until, Buddamon phases between the two fusion warriors and the D-Reaper herself with his arms outstretched. D-Reaper was caught by surprise, but was yet pleased.

"D-Reaper. I'm offering the chance for you to battle me. Even if I die, I'm willing to do it to allow these two to survive."

"Buddamon! You can't! Your going to get yourself killed!" War Angemon cried out.

"Its suicide!" Imperialdramon said, "Don't do it! You're taking it the wrong way."

Suddenly War Angemon noticed something peculiar of what Buddamon was doing. A slight smile forms across his face as he turned to face Imperialdramon.

"What is it, TK?"

"Don't worry. I think Buddamon has a plan. He almost always doesn't go without one."

"Really? Well that's a relief and here I was starting to worry."

Buddamon was about to speak until he noticed that the D-Reaper was frozen and was in a sort of sleep mode. The creature started snoring loudly. He and the two fusion warriors were quickly shocked at what they were seeing. How could the D-Reaper sleep at a time like this?

"I can't believe you just put her to sleep, Buddamon. You truly must be magical," said War Angemon.

"Ha. I wish. I think the D-Reaper just froze for no apparent reason. She's already in sleep mode. This might be a good time to get away and think of a good battle strategy."

"Right. I say we get the hell out of the city. I would hate to be the janitor to clean this shit up," Imperialdramon said.

The three nodded to each other as they started flying off into the distance and towards out of the city. Imperialdramon looks back down towards the sleeping D-Reaper and was just as confused as ever.

"But why would she been sleeping at a time like this? Is she reloading or something? Maybe I could give her a few whacks like I do to my computer."

"Bad move, Davis. Unless, you want to put out lives in jeopardy!"

"I think something happened to the chaos mass and it could have caused a chain reaction for the two entities," said Buddamon, "But we should be able to get away from a far distance. We'll let the Tamers and the other Destined take care of the D-Reaper agents."

"Agents?" Imperialdramon asked.

"Yes. The D-Reaper isn't just one being. Ever since requiring the data of everything it deletes and absorbs, it uses that data and enhances it to create a sort of drone army. They are called Agents of D-Reaper, otherwise known as 'ADRs'. Unfortunately, Shintomon sent me a telepathic message that Demon has corrupted the mass itself."

"So we have to deal with D-Reaper and this… Demon! Didn't Kari defeat him years ago!"

"No, Daisuke. That was the younger, more arrogant brother of this Demon. The Demon who has been corrupting the mass is the older, wiser brother. He's perhaps even deadlier. There's no time to lose. We have to find Demon and put a stop to his plans!"

"I see. Then the D-Reaper must be resting to transfer some of her energy into the mass to give enough power for the ADRs," War Angemon said, "Seemingly, it's a power struggle between D-Reaper and Demon. Hmph. I couldn't have thought of that myself, if I were to have known a little more about the D-Reaper. Thanks for enlightening us, Buddamon."

"My pleasure, Takeru. We also by ourselves some time for you two to fuse together once again and fight as War Dramon. From there, you can reach your maximum power and battle the D-Reaper again."

"Good strategy," Imperialdramon said, "I wonder how Kari and Gatomon are holding off in that power-up training."

Buddamon stops frozen for a minute as he felt a powerful presence starting to near and his eyes widened like never before. The two fusion warriors took notice of this and were confused. But soon, they felt that same ki presence.

"Its huge! Can you feel it, Davis?" War Angemon asked.

"Yeah. It's… Whoa! That's impossible! It couldn't be!" Imperialdramon said with enthusiasm.

The three warriors looked up ahead and saw a flashing point in the far off distance as if something were reaching up towards them at the speed of light itself. They could easily recognize whom the power belonged to, but they wouldn't believe how powerful they have now actually gotten, even under a short period of time.

Somewhere down in the middle of the street, a black Hypnos truck was speeding down the road. Inside was none other than Tamers, minus Ryo. Guardromon followed it by merely using his boosters to fly. Renamon was catching up to it by foot and didn't look like she was about to tire out so soon.

The Tamers were now being taken towards the temporary Hypnos headquarters for now since the D-Reaper Chaos Zone had already engulfed nearly half the portion of the Hypnos buildings.

"Wow, that's the D-Reaper mass? Nearly all of central West Shinjuku is engulfed by that blob mass. We can thank Demon for this. If only we knew how to stop him," said Henry, "If we don't do something quick, it's going to end up engulfing our whole city."

"I'm just glad my family managed to find a safer place," Rika said.

"Mine too. But, how are we actually going to defeat the chaos mass if the army of the sovereigns were unable to defeat it," Takato pondered. _"Then again, who's going to keep an eye on that creep, Demon?"_

"Well, this sucks. First we a deadly jello mass trying to engulf our city and then we have another psycho maniac trying to destroy our world," Kazu said.

"Where did Leomon go?" Jeri asked, "He didn't come with us."

"He's out patrolling the city," Kenta said, "From what he told us, he had some things to do then he'll catch up with us later."

"By the way. Where the heck did Ryo go?" asked Takato.

"Ugh. I bet being his typical self. He's so reckless," Rika said with an irritated tone in her voice.

Meanwhile, a dark presence was being felt across the D-Reaper chaos mass. The presence came from a cloaked figure with a pair of demonic wings. The cloaked figure chuckled as he fed more dark energy to the mass. It began to glow with a dark purple aura.

"I see those children were able to handle my first set of agents. I think I should at least be considerate and turn it up a notch."

Suddenly, a pair of yellow mouths started to pop out from the mass. Demon phases away from getting caught by the mouths and manipulated them under his power.

"It seems the D-Reaper wants to play a little power struggle with me. Foolish creature. You're just a tool to help crush the children. Once you finish the job, I won't have anymore use for you. Huh?"

Just then, Demon felt a ki from down below the city. He peered down to see Justimon running across the streets. The demon lord slightly chuckled and points his finger to the mega.

"There, my precious agent. There is one of those meddling children. Make him our first casualty."

With that said, the newly created monster made its way through the mass and towards the city. Demon looks on with anticipation. Suddenly, he felt another ki. This one far surpassed anything he's ever felt before.

"What was that! There's a powerful being heading this direction. It seems this individual has decided to take matters against the D-Reaper. Just as long as this one doesn't interfere with my work, I should be fine."

Unknown to the demon lord, Pikkan looks on behind a billboard. The alterian suppressed his ki, in order to conceal himself from Demon.

_"It ends here, Demon."_

* * *

Elsewhere, Justimon leapt up into the air and then landed back onto the ground. He went hiding behind a wall ledge and watched as several ADR-04 float by in their usual formations.

"Ryo? You see anything yet," Justimon asked, under Cyberdramon's voice. _"Nothing.__ But I did see some drones pass by. I don't think that they noticed us. We're going to have to suppress our ki."_

Justimon started to lower down his ki and sighed a relief to realize that he wasn't caught yet. Just then, several ADR-04's appeared from behind him.

"Um! We spoke too soon, Ryo!" exclaimed Justimon.

The ironclad warrior goes leaping up into the air and then comes down with his 'Justice Kick' to take down several of the ADr-04 with tremendous ease.

* * *

Back over at the old Hypnos headquarters, everyone had gathered around. Those included the Monster Makers, the Wild Bunch, the Tamers & their parents, and half of the Digi-Destined.

Izzy and Daisy were hard at work modifying the secret weapon that Izzy had planned on creating as the 'ultimate weapon' to battle against the D-Reaper. They watched as it was floating patiently within the new digital world. They managed to bring up some facial and body features especially custom made for the device.

"Here we go, Yamaki. Here's an outline of what it will look like," Izzy said.

"Excellent and you equipped it with the digital world's strongest metal, chrome digizoid."

The Destined gathered around as they looked in awe at what he was modifying on the computer screen.

"Wow. I wish I had one of those," Yolei said.

"Hmph, but you already have me," Hawkmon replied.

"Wow, is this thing part of their secret project that you were talking to us about sometime ago but never came out into plan since there weren't anymore dangers occurring between the two worlds," Sora asked, "That looks amazing."

"I had planned on using this during the actual War games against Virus and it would have had the energy to destroy even Virus himself. But since Tai and Kari reached new levels of digital fusion power, I had to scrap this idea. But now it's the perfect time to use it. How's it going over there Mr. McCoy?"

"Its doing well, Izzy. I'm now going to integrate some parts on the computer into the actual weapon on the computer. It shouldn't be able to take that long."

"Great. Let me know on anymore updates. I'm here whenever you need me."

Shibumi goes walking forward to his fellow Monster Makers while eating a rice ball. He took a look on the monitor and examined the new weapon that they were creating.

"So, what is this thing supposed to be called?" Shibumi asked.

"It's called Zero Arms Grani," said Yamaki, "It's efficient, durable and its armor is contained of the strongest metal in the digital world, chrome digizoid."

"Oh. I see. You guys are loonier than I am."

Shibumi then turns to face the Tamers and walks over to them. He then turns his attention over to Henry.

"Can I see your D-Ark just really quick?"

"You want to see it?"

"Hey! What gives you any right to take a look at his D-Ark. It's his and nobody else should get their grubby hands on it," Terriermon remarked.

"Um, Terriermon. It's okay. Don't mind him, Mr. Mizuno, buts a little bit on the wacky side."

"Don't worry and besides I took everything he just said as compliments."

He then walks right over towards the Destined group.

"It seems you two have different models. Izzy told me that the ones he and the older Destined had were digivices, but the younger ones had D-3s. Please, one of you hand me your digivice and the other hand me your D-3."

"Its okay, guys. I gave him the big okay on it," Izzy said with a thumbs up.

"Well alright. Here you can examine him," Sora said as she handed him her digivice.

"And you can take a look at my D-3," replied Cody as he handed the man his D-3.

Shibumi takes the three devices and plugs them all together through cables connected into a computer.

"Aw, perfect. Now I can use the combination of the three devices and this could help with Grani's realization. I can use the power of the three devices to activate teleportation between the real and the digital worlds. This way we can transfer some of the data from these three devices combined with the remaining data within the digital world to give Grani its well-deserved boost that it really needs. It should be able to work."

"Sir! I'm getting a high power ready from outside of West Shinjuku! It's off the charts," Riley called out, "It looks like some sort of wild one, but of high altitudes."

"What! This isn't the time to worry about small fries. We have much more important things to be concerned with," said Yamaki.

But all of the digimon within the room quickly felt the powerful presence and they could easily tell whom that ki had belonged to.

"Don't sweat it guys! It's Kari and Gatomon! Celesta X! She's back," Guilmon said, "She's back from training and she's stronger than ever! Yay!"

"Whoa! It is Celesta X!" Armadillomon said, "It's off the charts but it's really her!"

"But how is that possible?" Rika asked.

"It just is! We better take a look at this through monitor," Talley replied as she found the exact pinpoint location.

"We're getting a visual," Riley said, "And we have transmission."

The digimon took a good hard look within the distance and smiles came across their faces as they recognized the warrior's face. It was indeed the fusion warrior of light, Mystic Celesta.

"See? I told you so!" Guilmon said, "She's much stronger than she was before."

"Well I'll be damned," muttered Izzy, "Prodigious! Celesta X should have enough power to give the D-Reaper a run for her money as we speak. I'm putting my bets on Kari and Gatomon."

"Agreed," Takato replied, "This is her fight now. What we need to do is worry about that sphere that's floating above the towers."

"Not to mention some drones to take out," Jeri said, "There's plenty of those out there."

"Right. Then we know our positions. We just need to get ready for the danger to come to us," Izzy replied.

* * *

There was a sudden roar in the skies and a huge ki was detected along the way. Buddamon and the two fusion warriors looked ahead to see that someone was heading their way.

D-Reaper managed to wake up from her sleep mode and senses the powerful ki from the distance as well.

"I wonder who it is?" pondered War Angemon, "It couldn't be Celesta X, could it?"

"I don't know. This ki is much too strong for me to recognize. However, there's something particular that I'm starting to sense from it. It's radical!" Imperialdramon said.

"Could it be? Is it really the warrior of courage himself?" Buddamon wondered, "That's got to be Omega X."

"No it isn't! It's Celesta X! She and Gatomon must have received that power-up already!" said War Angemon, "And it's about time too. We were beginning to wonder when they would show up!"

"Yeah! Looks like we might have a chance after all," said Imperialdramon.

As soon as blur rushed right passed the trio, they all turned with widened eyes and gaping mouths.

"Yes! It is she! Celesta X is back! Looks like the D-Reaper is going to have a lot of trouble trying to take Celesta X! I have no doubt that she's going to be the one that puts D-Reaper's lights out."

"Lets not be too sure of ourselves, Takeru. For all we know, the D-Reaper still hasn't reached into the full depth of her true power. On the other hand, this is going to be very interesting. Let's kick back and watch."

As soon as Mystic Celesta levitated in the skies above, D-Reaper was looking right up at the hovering female with a look of hatred across her face.

"Her ki has gotten much stronger! Man, I wonder what kind of power-up that Gosenzomon had given her," Buddamon pondered, "I just hope that all of those hours will pay off."

("Target Akai Shougeki" plays)

Mystic Celesta lowers her head right down over to D-Reaper and then cups her hands together. A large energy ball was starting to materialize within her palms and then with a tremendous force behind it, she shoots the energy ball towards D-Reaper. The energy blast was making its mark onto the enemy.

"HOLY BEAM!"

D-Reaper was able to see it coming as she managed to phase out of the way and watched as the blast penetrated the ground and caused a large explosion as a result. As soon as the beam of light faded, D-Reaper jumped back down on the ground and looked up to notice that Mystic Celesta was gone. An angry look came across her face and she heard an echoing roar from another direction.

As soon as she turned around, she saw another "Terra Beam" coming out of nowhere and it blasted it down. Mystic Celesta levitated down and watched as the smoke cloud was starting to dissipate.

"Alright! Direct hit! But I'm not sure if that really did her in," Imperialdramon said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," War Angemon replied.

The smoke cloud dissipated and D-Reaper was standing with her arms crossed but there were slight scratches and bruises inflicted all over her body. She growled under her breath and start screaming out with rage.

Mystic Celesta merely hovered as she quickly phases out again. This caught D-Reaper by surprise and she quickly looked to the other side to see Mystic Celesta giving her a death glare. The two warriors faced each other down and Mystic Celesta's presence made the D-Reaper slightly tremble.

"Her speed managed to increase! Wow, did you detect her movements!" asked War Angemon.

"Not at all! Wow, that power-up must have done her a lot of good! Hikari might even have a good chance! There's no doubt about it," Buddamon replied.

"D-Reaper! This was just only a fraction of our real power! Now we will show you what we are truly capable of. As you can see, this is our first mode of our mega form. But watch and learn!"

The D-Reaper gasped as she felt Mystic Celesta's ki skyrocket. She watched as the hovering warrior started to emit a bright, holy aura. The female now reached to her full extent to her Amazing Grace power. She looked up and faced down judgment day herself.

"I've reached my fullest extent to my Amazing Grace. Ready to die, D-Reaper?"

D-Reaper growled angrily and started flying over towards Mystic Celesta, but as soon as she went to deck the angel with a punch, the female quickly phased out and D-Reaper was shocked.

Mystic Celesta phases right behind D-Reaper and held her palm in place and charges it up. D-Reaper notices a beam of light shooting out from her palm and was sent straight out with tremendous force.

"Judgment Day Blast!"

D-Reaper managed to barely maneuver to the side and watched as the blast went right through several devastated buildings. The result ended with each building exploding at the same time.

As soon as the smoke cleared, the two fighters stood face to face, with D-Reaper facing her attention to Mystic Celesta. An evil grin shaped across the face of the D-Reaper.

"Ha. I can't believe that such a pitiful digimon such as yourself has come to fight me."

"You're wrong."

"What! Then why did you come here?"

"I came here to kill you."

("Target Akai Shougeki" fades)

* * *

**Other side of the Digital Universe.**** Planet Shin**

Agumon, X, Tai and Shintomon gathered around the crystal ball as they viewed the confrontation between Mystic Celesta and the D-Reaper. Smiles formed across their faces as their confidence were slowly starting to build up at the anticipation of the battle.

"My goddramon! This is going to be one hell of a fight!" Agumon said, "I'm placing my bets on Celesta X."

"Her power is astounding," X replied. "It's been a while since I've felt such a great power from a Kamiya."

"Same here, buddy. I can't wait for the D-Reaper to get herself what she deserves! Mystic Celesta will kick her ass! Shintomon, what do you think?"

"Taichi. I couldn't agree more. This one is going to Mystic Celesta by default. Besides, Hikari said herself that she wasn't even fighting at her full maximum. We'll just have to see how strong she really is."

Gosenzomon sat down with a saddened look on his face and turned his back on the crystal ball. He sighs and resumed his reading.

"I can't believe that a lowly warrior such as Celesta X was the one who pulled the sword out. She was the one who freed me. I feel so under-appreciated."

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

Justimon was patrolling the city once again after taking care of a group of ADR-04s along the way. He goes hiding behind a wall as he saw an army of more ADR-04 passing by.

"Ryo? I'm sick of all this hiding! I want to fight and I want a crack shot at those drones that just passed by us," Justimon exclaimed. _"Not, we're not sure if they found us yet.__ But the coast seems to be clear enough."_

But just as soon as he said that, a yellow sphere-like object comes shooting out of nowhere and then nails Justimon from behind. The bio-merged mega is then sent flying back onto the ground face-first.

"Ryo, don't jinx us next time."

Looking on afar from a water tower, two familiar Sailor Soldiers were looking on with concern. It was none other than Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

"Shouldn't we aid him?" Neptune asked.

"No. This battle is no concern to us."

"The city is being engulfed. This is a concern."

"Let's just stick to taking out the trash," Uranus replied. "You missed one."

Neptune turns as an ADR-04 came flying out of nowhere. The agent shot out numerous of blasts, which the two Sailors easily avoided. Neptune jumps up and grabs the cord, which allowed a sword to materialize around Uranus' hand. She comes down and cuts the cord with relative ease. The agent was extinguished into a glob of ooze.

"See? What did I tell you? At least we're contributing to this battle," Uranus replied.

"We'll leave the rest to these children."

With that said, the two Sailors walked off through a foggy cloud and vanished from sight. They may not be aiding the Tamers/Destined combo, but they were at least showing some contribution to the D-Reaper invasion.

* * *

The Tamers and the digimon were looking on through the computer at the show down that was taking place between D-Reaper and Mystic Celesta. Even more astonished looks came across the faces of the Monster Makers and the Wild Bunch.

"What is that thing?" Janyuu asked.

"Thing? Watch you call a thing. She's a dear friend to us. So don't worry," said Gomamon.

"She's so pretty," Jeri replied.

Kazu pulls out her D-Ark and then gets a reading on the warrior facing off against the D-Reaper. Unfortunately, he didn't get a reading on Mystic Celesta.

"That's Kari and Gatomon in their fusion form. I present to you, Celesta X," Sora said, "I doubt the D-Reaper will lay a finger on her. She beat Virus and now she'll defeat the D-Reaper."

Just then, Guilmon and the other digimon turned their attention over towards the other direction. They all seemed to have a dark presence nearby and it was coming from the outside.

"What's wrong, boy? What is it?" Takato asked.

"More drones. They're out in the city. These are a lot stronger than the ones we've faced. Takato, we have to go out there and stop them."

"Demon must have created more just to wear us down. We've never encountered anyone as crafty as he is. Well, only a few of us have to stay here. After all, my D-Ark is being used to program Grani," Henry said.

"Then I'll stay too," replied Sora, "Besides, my digivice is being scanned."

"I might as well then stay here," Cody replied.

"Alright! It's settled then. All remaining Tamers and Destined follow me out."

"Then I should go too!" Suzie calls out.

"No. You have to stay here," Henry replied, "I can't let you just go out there and get hurt."

"But, Henwy…"

"Do as your brother tells you," Mr. Wong replied, "We better let the rest of them handle this."

"Right. It's best we stay here for now, Suzie," Lopmon replied, "I can conserve my strength that way."

The little girl nodded as she sat back down holding onto Lopmon. At least, Suzie can keep Dimitri and Naomi company while Mimi and Yolei head out to battle. Kenta and Marine Angemon also decided to stay since they were not useful in the battle, at least since Marine Angemon was not a fighter. Leomon decided to stay in order to guard Jeri's family.

Takato led his team out through the elevator to enable them to reach down towards the bottom level. Takato's team included himself, Rika, Joe, Yolei, Ken, Mimi and Kazu. As soon as they reached to the ground level, they walked out and saw the D-Reaper mass starting to slowly grow and there's was something emerging from the mass.

"What the heck is that!" Kazu called out.

"I don't know! It must be another one of the D-Reaper's drones!" Takato cries out. "Demon sure isn't getting creative with his work."

"You're telling me. His quality work sucks," Terriermon critiqued.

"I'm glad you still have a sense of humor with this going on," Henry said. "Otherwise, I would have told you to keep you're mouth shut."

"You can't keep my mouth shut. I'm like the energizer bunny!"

As soon as the figure took shape, it stood as a tall, pink humanoid creature with small spheres that opened like mouths all over its body.

"That is one ugly motha…"

"Guardromon! Watch your mouth. You must have picked that up from The Predator. Oops, there I go with movies again. So, are you guys really certain we can take this thing?"

"We've got strength in numbers. I have no doubt that we have the advantage."

"I agree with goggle head, there are plenty of us that will be able to take this thing down. As long as some of us can bio-merge, we can get it done."

"We better stop this chattering and get down to business," Ken said, "Because that thing is coming right for us!"

"Right! Lets do this!" Takato cries out.

Suddenly, the creature, better known as ADR-07, shoot out one of its yellow spheres and it started to morph into a what looked like a camera. It began to analyze each of the digimon and the humans as it spoke in a rather borgish tone of voice.

"Analyze underway. Digimon identified: Guilmon, Renamon, Guardromon, Wormmon, Palmon, Hawkmon and Gomamon. By Demon's orders, subjects are now to be deleted right away."

With that said, the camera morphed back into a sphere and retracts back into its body as if it were a springing orb. Rika was now beginning to become visibly frustrated.

"Oh yeah? You want to terminate us! You're just going to have to kill us first! Digimon! Get into attack formation! We're going to show the D-Reaper the true meaning of team work!"

_"Wow, I've never seen Rika like this before. I'm beginning to admire her courage, kind of reminds me of myself at times,"_ Takato thought to himself.

The digimon quickly got into fighting psoes as each of the Tamers and Destined held onto their respective digivices, D-Arks and D-3s individually. One by one, their devices were starting to glow and their digimon were ready to digivolve.

Just then, something had come to Mimi's attention. She had almost forgotten about Pikkan.

_"Maybe I should have told the others about that Pikkan guy. Well, there's no time for that. He could be handling Demon himself. I just hope he knows what he's doing. Ugh, this just isn't my day."_

Demon looks on from afar the battlegrounds. His latest creation was set to begin battle with the digimon army.

"Everything is going according to plan…"

"Afraid not, asshole."

Demon was caught by surprise from the familiar voice. He turns and faces none other than Pikkan. The alterian pulls his fist back and shoots out an electrical blast, which Demon was able to divert.

"Damn it! Quit running, coward!"

"Pikkan, you underestimate me. I am not running like a coward as you say I am. I am merely delaying the inevitable."

"Those children will stomp you're new toys like cockroaches. With them taking care of business, I can focus one hundred percent of my energy on you!"

"Bold words coming from a warrior who is about to visit the after life."

"No. If I go, then you're coming with me."

"Let us begin for round two!"

With that said, Demon starts gathering energy from the D-Reaper mass itself. Pikkan felt a strong dark form of ki being absorbed into Demon's being. The demon lord's eyes flashed a mystical purple aura. He chuckles under his breathe and forms an energy ball in his right hand.

"Just bring me everything you have, horn boy."

Demon merely ignores the alterian's idle threats and creates his energy ball into an even bigger one.

D-Reaper and Mystic Celesta were still facing each other off as the wind started to blow around them. Mystic Celesta clenched her fists and D-Reaper noticed an aura of holy light surrounding the female's body.

"Huh?"

Mystic Celesta then powered down and held out her hands as if she were suppressing her ki. D-Reaper simply looks at this and started laughing to herself.

"You still expect to beat me! Don't be too sure of yourself, warrior. I've beaten up a fused warrior already and now they ran because they're nothing more than cowards!"

Looking a far from the battlefield, Buddamon was overhearing their conversation.

"Even if Mystic Celesta is at her powered-up state, she isn't strong enough to defeat even the D-Reaper at this moment."

"I say we give digital fusion another try," said Imperialdramon, "Just in case Kari is in trouble."

Even thought half an hour had almost passed, the two fusion warriors flew down to the nearest spot and were now performing the fusion technique in attempt to become War Dramon once again. Buddamon had his eyes locked onto the battleground and was more concerned at how much stronger Mystic Celesta has really become.

ADR-07 made its way over towards the digimon with its arms outstretched and ready to make its attack upon the crowded digimon.

"Digivolve now!" the whole Destined group exclaimed.

Evolution theme "Brave Heart" plays

One by one, each of the Destined's digivices and D-3s started to glow and release beams of light. One by one, each of the digimon started to digivolve.

"Palmon shinka! Togemon! Togemon chou shinka! Lillymon!"

Mimi's chest started glowing and it emitted a neon green aura. This allowed Lillymon to reach her mega form.

"Lillymon warp shinka! Rosemon!"

Rosemon flew out and started whipping the titan with her rose whip, but weren't enough to even put a dent on ADR-07.

"Gomamon shinka! Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon chou shinka! Zudomon!"

Zudomon went charing forwards with his hammer rose over his head and then bashed ADR-07 right in the forehead with his Zulcan's Hammer, but even that didn't do any damage. ADR-07 extracts its spheres and knocks both ultimates away.

"Hawkmon shinka! Aquillamon!"

_"Since, Hawkmon and myself don't really have to fuse with one another anymore. I think Aquillamon should have enough power to evolve straight to his ultimate level form! It's worth a shot. Here we go!"Yolei_ said to herself in thought.

Aquillamon goes soaring from above and shoots out his Blast Rings over the towering drone, but there was not even any kind of damage inflicted on it.

"Aquillamon! Time to go ultimate!"

With that said, the purple-haired girl's D-3 started to shoot out a beam of energy and an aura started to form around Aquillamon. The two were merged together into a single being.

"Aquillamon Fusion shinka! Silphymon!"

Silphymon soars up into the air and cups his hands together to form a ball of energy. Then he pushes his cupped hands back and releases a powerful beam of energy over at ADR-07.

"Static Force!"

The blast managed to rock ADR-07 back and this allowed Guardromon to go for his Guardian Barrage. ADR-07, unprepared for the attacks, was knocked down onto the ground.

"Wormmon! You ready, pal?"

"Lets do it!"

Ken's D-3 shot out a beam of light and it started to engulf Wormmon as he quickly digivolved into his champion-level form.

"Stingmon!"

"Brave Heart" fades

The insectoid digimon goes soaring into the skies above and then comes diving down with a purple blade extracting from his hands. He comes down and delivers his deadly Spiking Strikes. ADR-07 was caught by surprise and taken down to the ground while trying to make a rebound against its surrounding adversaries.

"Bio-merge time, Guilmon! Lets go!"

"Right!"

**Bio-Merge Evolution**

"One Vision" plays

"Bio-Merge Activate!"

Takato holds up his D-Ark and presses it against his chest as he exploded with a stream of red data surrounding him. He felt his arms flow freely as he started to float down upon Guilmon as they merged together.

"Guilmon Bio-merge!"

Guilmon's body started to break down as his reptilian skin was quickly giving way to a much more armored body that was silver. His limbs quickly transformed into that of human limbs. His tail gave way and he was now a bipedal figure. His face quickly evolved into every single of his evolutions. First from Guilmon and then into Growlmon. Then into War Growlmon and then into Guilmon. A view of Takato's face was shown and then a knight's facemask was shown. There was a pair of pure gold eyes underneath the dark silts of the mask. On top of the helmet was the face of Guilmon embedded on the top of his forehead. He goes flying out as a joust came appearing in his hand and a shield formed on the other. The shield has the same 'hazard' sign that was embedded on Guilmon's chest. Finally, a long, red flowing cape appeared as the new digimon soared out into a pose.

"Gallantmon!"

"You think you're going to hog the glory, goggle head? Think again! Renamon…"

"I'm ready to rumble…"

**Bio-Merge Evolution**

"Bio-Merge Activate!"

Rika holds up her D-Ark and quickly presses it against her chest as a stream of blue data quickly shrouded her body. Her hair flew straight up as if a gust of wind was blowing at her and she start to fly freely. Rika seemed to be floating above Renamon as they were beginning to merge.

"Renamon bio-merge!"

Renamon's body started to transform as a puddle of water was down at her feet. Water came at her side and her paws morphed into that of the limb of that a human. The puddle had a reflection of a cherry-blossom and a full moon at the background. Her feet and legs transformed into of a woman. Her shadow appears in the middle of the puddle and a streak of yellow light came swirling around her with flowers. Then her figure was starting to form. An armored chest covering was formed along with a belt buckle with a fox's face imbedded on it. A pair of high-heel boots also came into formation. Her face quickly evolved through every single of her evolutions. First from Renamon then into Kyuubimon. Then into Taomon and once again into Renamon. A view of Rika's face was shown and then a woman with a fox-face mask was shown. The new figure goes flipping up with a golden staff in one hand. As soon as she came landing down, she stood in the center of a neon-blue light and stood out in a pose.

"Sakuyamon!"

"One Vision" fades

Gallantmon goes flying ahead towards the fallen ADR-07 and started charging up his lance. He releases a powerful blast and nails it right to one of the yellow spheres covering the drone's body.

"Lightning Joust!"

As soon as the attack nailed the sphere, it quickly exploded into a dried blob mass.

"Bulls eye baby!" Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice.

However, his short-lived celebration was soon cut short as the titan of destruction regenerated its lost limb.

"Crap! It's able to regenerate itself!" exclaimed Gallantmon.

Just then, ADR-07 extracted out its arms and snatched away Gallantmon and started to constrict the helpless bio-merged mega. Sakuyamon went over to try to save her partner.

"Let him go, you bastard!" Sakuyamon cried out.

But just as Sakuyamon had flown in to try to save Gallantmon, another sphere came shooting out and knocked Sakuyamon back.

"Sakuyamon!"

Pikkan looks down towards the battlefield, but shifts his focus back on Demon.

"You should have kept you're attention on me, Pikkan! Big mistake!"

With that said, Demon phases out and materializes in front of Pikkan. Demon greets the alterian with a face-on blast from the energy ball. Pikkan cries out as he was sent plummeting down towards a water tower.

Just then, Gallantmon takes notice of this and saw Demon levitating above them. As soon as he was about to attack, ADR-07 extracted another mouth and kept the mega distracted. This allowed Demon to take advantage of the situation and continue his relentless assault on Demon.

The Monster Makers were looking on through a monitor as they monitored the progress of the two battles occurring.

"But why would the D-Reaper attack? What is its real purpose?" Janyuu wondered.

"Because its scared," replied Shibumi, "It is terrified between the bond between children and parents."

"Very much like us, humans," Yamaki responded, "It was afraid of what it did not understand."

"Everyone. Listen up! Grani's realization is calculated at seventy percent from completion," Izzy said.

_"Lets hope this Grani works, Izzy,"Sora_ said to herself.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon calls out as he comes out of nowhere and vaporizes ADR-07's hand. Gallantmon was released as a result and here grouped with the others.

"Thanks, Justimon!"

"Save the thanks for later. We've got a drone to exterminate."

But just as they were relieved, more mouths came shooting out and they snared all three bio-merged megas. The ADR held them up and started to crush them under the mouth's tight grips.

"Stingmon! Save them!"

"I got this one under control!"

Stingmon goes flying up and then extracts a purple blade on one hand and went flying right through the cables and used his Spiking Strike to cut them down. As a result, the three megas were released. Stingmon flies out of the way as the Destined's digimon prepare for a head-on barrage attack.

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon cries out.

"Zulcan's Hammer!"

"Static Force!"

"Destruction Grenade!"

All four digimon attacks nailed the ADR and only momentarily distracted it as Stingmon and Justimon both came up from behind the towering monster.

"Spiking Strike!"

"Voltage Blade!"

The combination of the two attacks managed to cut off the ADR's cables and the once powerful ADR-07 exploded into a chaos mess.

"Nice shot, Ryo!" Ken shouted.

"Alright! That's another one that bites the dust, baby!" Kazu exclaimed.

"It's not over yet," Sakuyamon said.

"What! You mean it's not over? But we should have had this battle won!" Silphymon stated.

"Oh yeah? You think it's over? Take a good look behind you," said Gallantmon.

They all turned around and saw another creature pop out from out of the Chaos zone itself. The monster was almost the size of a large building, it was purple and it clearly had a small head with no visible eyes. Around the center of its body was a large number of ADR-04's staring down upon the digimon group.

"AW SHIT!" the group exclaimed in unison.

"Um, guys. Looks like we're in deep trouble," said Mimi.

"Ryo! Looks like we'll need the heavy artillery for this," Stingmon said to Justimon. "Demon is really desperate if he sent out another right-hand man."

"We're not through yet. I don't care who Demon sends out next! We'll keep fighting until every one of these drones are take out once and for all!" exclaimed Gallantmon, "Who's with me!"

The digimon all called out as they started charging out towards the monstrous ADR with no signs of fear, but sheer determination and a will to win.

Elsewhere, Pikkan drags himself from the fallen debris that had fallen on him. His body was bruised and battered from the full force attack Demon had inflicted upon him.

"No… I won't give up… This can't drag on forever… Demon will die by my hand… I will see to that!"

"Die by you're hand. I'm afraid the chances of that happening are one in a million," Demon replied from above. "But if you want to gamble you're chances, then I'm willing to oblige."

"You murdered the people I ever cared for Demon… I was much too weak to ever stand a chance against you… Now it's different… My chances are very high… I will use those people's pain as my strength… Demon, you're corruptive deeds will end here…and NOW!"

Suddenly, Demon felt a ki rising from Pikkan. The demon lord has never felt such a power increase over a short period of time. Just a while ago, Pikkan's power level paled in comparison to Demon's but now the levels had changed.

_"I will use their pain as my weapon. They're calling out to me. Every soul that has died by you're hand are reaching out to me… Demon, now it's you're turn to face the harsh truth about death."_

Demon took several steps back from Pikkan's sudden resurgence of power. Pikkan cries out and charges out towards Demon with unbelievable speed.

"Join your brother in the after life, asshole!"

Pikkan pulls his fists back and pushes them into Demon. The demon lord lets out a loud gasp as he felt his entire body being electrocuted from Pikkan's most powerful technique.

"Thunder Flash Attack! Times Five!"

Demon screams out as he was sent flying through the skies. His body was being electrocuted like never before. Pikkan cries out and flies up to meet Demon. The alterian pushes out an invisible force, which rocks Demon back. Pikkan phases behind Demon and clubs him in the back. The force sent Demon crashing down below.

After that assault, Pikkan gathers energy in his hands and forms an enormous ball of energy.

"Have a taste of your own fucking medicine, Demon Eat this!"

With a loud war cry, Pikkan tosses the energy ball down and watches it connect with Demon's fallen corpse. A massive explosion occurs where the demon lord laid. This managed to catch the Tamer/Digi-Destined combo from their current assignment. They were set to battle the newly arrival of ADR-08.

"What was that!" Gallantmon pondered.

"It felt like an enormous energy blast, but I can't tell who created such an enormous attack," stated Sakuyamon.

"It's Pikkan! I just know it is," Rosemon replied.

"Pikkan?" Justimon asked.

"Yes, I'll explain everything later. We've got a task to complete," Silphymon replied.

"Yeah, we've got an ass-kicking to deliver. So let's make it count!" Kazu cries out.

"Yes! An ass-kicking, dude!" Guardromon responded.

_"Those two will never stop joking around, won't they?"_ Ken thought.

* * *

D-Reaper was clearly becoming infuriated at Mystic Celesta's sudden calm and confident smirk on her face. She clenched her fists and watched as the angelic female began gathering her ki. Soon, the energy created swirls of dust around them.

Final Fantasy VII theme "Battle Theme" plays

"Now it's time for us to show you the true depth of our power. Allow us to demonstrate."

Mystic Celesta flew up as a spiral of white light started to engulf her body and a sword materialized in her hand. It is very exact sword that Gosenzomon had given her. Mystic Celesta held it tightly up in the air and a bright column of white energy started to engulf her being.

D-Reaper looked on with astonishment as the columns started to spring around and she gasped in horror as she felt the ki that was coming from Mystic Celesta. Buddamon and the two fusion warriors looked on with shock as the white columns of light faded away as the new form of Mystic Celesta appeared in their place.

Mystic Celesta's armor was now a mixture of gold, white and pink, as it represented all that was good and the power given to her by the digital universe. She looks down upon D-Reaper, who could only look on with sheer fear across her fear.

"I am Mystic Celesta. I am the protector of life. You seek destruction on innocence. I will put a stop to you're dark chaos. Light shall extinguish the darkness! Heavens! Hear my voice!"

"Yeah! Now what's what I'm talking about! Her power is off the charts!" War Angemon called out, "Kari has this in complete control! She's ten times stronger than she was seven years ago!"

"You can do it, Kari! I take back everything I said about TH!" Imperialdramon stated.

"Yet, you still can't get my name right."

"No doubt about it. Se will slay the beast," Buddamon replied, "Just you wait and see. The awesome power of the Omega Blade is legendary. She managed to pull out the sword to release Gosenzomon, a once powerful Supreme guardian during his time. Hikari is the one who will bring the D-Reaper down to her knees.

"Go for it, Kari! Strike her down and send her to the depths of hell!" War Angemon calls out.

_"I never thought I say this but Kari might save us all the trouble. Well, I would just hate to have to listen to TY's gloating afterwards. Oh well, its not like he was gloating when Kari defeated Virus. Go for it, Hikari."_

D-Reaper looks on with horror as Mystic Celesta quickly vanished. She was faster than perhaps the speed of light. That had to be incredibly fast! D-Reaper gasped and turned around to be met with a devastating punch to the gut by Mystic Celesta. D-Reaper gasps as she coughs out while holding her embedded chest.

"Now you're downfall shall begin, D-Reaper. Taste the power of the Omega Blade!"

Mystic Celesta started hammering away at D-Reaper with a rapid barrage of punches and kicks that even managed to overwhelm the beast. The angelic female delivers a kick to D-Reaper's face and then goes flipping into the air. D-Reaper looks up and watches Mystic Celesta summons the sword and goes bringing down upon D-Reaper.

"Omega Blade!"

D-Reaper cried out in fear just as Mystic Celesta was about to bring down the heavy sword. Then everything goes frozen afterwards with D-Reaper shocked like never before.

"Battle Theme" ends

Digimon theme "Let's Kick it Up" plays

Mystic Celesta was coming right down at D-Reaper with her blade intact and was about to slice the D-Reaper in half. D-Reaper could only watch as she was sliced in half like a tomato. The two halves started to jump around frantically. Mystic Celesta prepared to make her next attack.

As soon as D-Reaper pieced herself back together, Mystic Celesta goes charging forward with newfound speed and delivers an elbow shot to D-Reaper. This stunned the D-Reaper for a moment and then sends her staggering backwards. D-Reaper is able to recover quickly and starts getting angry at the new found speed and power her adversary has gained.

D-Reaper had just realized that this was the first time that an adversary has been to inflict pain upon her for the first time. Buddamon and the two fusion warriors watched on with awe as they were amazed to how much faster and powerful Mystic Celesta has gotten in two days.

"Wow! This is incredible! She's even stronger and faster than D-Reaper now!" War Angemon replied.

"I couldn't detect their movements. D-Reaper is sure not having a good day! Kick that bitch's ass, Kari!" Imperialdramon cries out. "What do you think Buddamon?"

"I think that Hikari just may have a chance at beating the D-Reaper! It's a synch, but I have a good feeling that the D-Reaper has finally met her match."

"Alright, Kari! Stay on her and don't let allow her time to recover! You're going to save the planet again!" War Angemon shouted out in encouragement.

"Let's Kick It Up" fades

Dragonball Z "Battle Theme" plays

D-Reaper sets herself up and then goes to punch her adversary, who was standing just behind her with his back turned to her. As soon as D-Reaper turned to punch him, Mystic Celesta detected her movements and delivered a clubbed fist to the monster's face. Mystic Celesta started to attack as she sends a boot to D-Reaper's face and then punches her right in the stomach. D-Reaper goes retreating in pain, but then Mystic Celesta steps right in front of the fallen monster.

"Aww. What's the matter, Reaper? Have you got a little bruise? Here let me make it all better," Mystic Celesta taunted the beast. "For a woman, you have terrible fashion taste. Oh goddramon, now I'm starting to sound like Mimi. How unfortunate."

D-Reaper attacks in response to his taunts. She starts attacking Mystic Celesta with a fury of attacks. She goes throwing out hard, rapid punches and kicks. However, Mystic Celesta was able to block each and every one of those contact attacks.

"I wasn't finished yet!" the angelic female growls.

Mystic Celesta phases behind her and charges forth, catching the monster completely off guard and striking her down to the ground. D-Reaper managed to stop herself by skidding and lies with a stunned look.

Buddamon was looking over at the whole fight and his mouth was gaping widen in surprise at what he was looking at. Now it was the D-Reaper finally being dominated by being superior to her in every aspect. Would this truly be the end to the D-Reaper's reign?

D-Reaper was now lying on the ground motionless, but Mystic Celesta knew better than to fall for this playing possum maneuver.

"You can pull off that little crap, but it still won't make a difference. You're still going to die by my hand."

D-Reaper goes leaping up onto her feet and forms a confident grin on her face. She tries to suppress her anger by trying to act confident. This way she won't be able to unleash the true maximum power of hers. Mystic Celesta walks slowly towards her adversary. D-Reaper is unable to make a single movement as Mystic Celesta delivers a devastating boot to D-Reaper's abs.

The angelic warrior continues her relentless attack as she grabs D-Reaper by her long hair and started swinging her around. D-Reaper screams out after every swing. Mystic Celesta flings D-Reaper through a nearby rock hill. After that, Mystic Celesta flies towards her fallen adversary.

D-Reaper quickly recovers and pushes her way through out of the fallen rubble. D-Reaper wrenches back and tosses a blast of energy over towards the female. However, Mystic Celesta was able to see it coming and deflects it with her hands. D-Reaper growled with sheer anger and managed to roll herself up into a ball. With a loud scream, she throws herself at Mystic Celesta.

"Holy Beam!"

The force of the beam from theHoly Beam sends the ball flying back. Mystic Celesta goes appearing out of nowhere and caught the ball. She braces himself against the D-Reaper's forward motion. With newfound strength within every fiber in her being, Mystic Celesta pushes it backwards and watched as it goes skidding across the ground and into a rock wall.

The two continued to fight between nearby abandoned buildings that were left in ruins. Since there was no living soul within the buildings, they were free to unleash their most powerful blasts at one another without restraint.

Mystic Celesta flings D-Reaper into the air, and then goes pursuing the evil monster. Mystic Celesta goes appearing in the skies and then delivered a clubbed forearm smash into the D-Reaper's stomach. The D-Reaper had never received such punishment as she was receiving just now. D-Reaper goes landing into the ground with a loud crash.

Mystic Celesta soars down back onto the ground and faces down the newly made crater and felt D-Reaper's presence from within.

_"There's no way she could have been killed from that fall. It's too obvious. But I still better be careful and keep my guard,"_ Mystic Celesta reminded himself in thought.

As soon as the smoke cloud dissipated, D-Reaper slowly sits up from her fall and rises from out of the crater. She looks around for her enemy. She crawls out and sighs to herself. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice cry out from behind her.

"Hey! Forgetting about me, already!"

D-Reaper gasped in shock and then turned to see Mystic Celesta looking down upon her with a threatening glare on her face. D-Reaper started backing away as she glowered in frustration and rage. Now it seemed that the deadly, corrupted deletion program has met her match against the ever so powerful angelic female.

"Go for it, Kari!" War Angemon cries out.

"Why isn't he going to finish off the D-Reaper? Does he seem to have a plan in mind?" Imperialdramon pondered.

"I don't know but we have to trust in Hikari's abilities," replied Buddamon, "She must have a plan set in motion."

* * *

Back over on the other side of the city, the Tamers and the Destined were preparing for themselves as the worst was yet to come in another form of an ADR. This was ADR-08 and it seemed like that it wasn't going to be fighting alone. There was an army of ADR-04 coming out of hiding.

"Look out! We've got company!" exclaimed Gallantmon.

"They're going to fire!" Sakuyamon cries out.

As soon as each of the digimon braced themselves, the ADRs were soon starting to fire away a barrage of blasts over at the digimon group. They managed to cover themselves in blocking positions. Guardromon had seen enough and decided to take some action. He went flying up attack the ADRs head on.

"Guardromon! Wait! You're no match for all of those drones at once!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Guardian Barrage!"

Guardromon watched as his missiles did very little to knock away any of the ADRs and soon was blasted right down towards the ground below. Kazu goes running over to his fallen digimon with a worried look on his face.

"Guardromon! Are you going to be okay man! Speak to me!"

"Which way did he go, George? Which way did he go?"

"Dude, you forgot my name!"

Guardromon responded by grunting with his eyes rolling back and forth. The cyborg digimon looked just about out of it after being blasted by multiple shots from the drones. Kazu remained close to his digimon partner as the others continued their attacks upon the ADRs.

"Justimon! Looks like it's up to us!" Gallantmon said, "Let's go!"

"Right."

While Sakuyamon stood her guard, the two other bio-merged megas went flying up to do battle against the ADR-04 army.

"Justice Kick!"

"Lightning Joust!"

One by one, each ADR was blasted away by the attacks. But as soon as one group was deleted, another came to replace them as if they were regenerating in a sort of way.

"Its no use! They're still coming right at us!" Justimon cried out.

"Allow us to help," said Stingmon.

"Besides, you won't be able to hold them off by yourselves," replied Rosemon.

"Lets give them the ol' digimon team effort," said Silphymon.

"Alright! Lets give it everything we got," replied Gallantmon, under Takato's voice. "On my word. Set…"

The ADR army came rushing at the digimon group at full speed and were about to unleash more burst shots. Gallantmon pointed out his lance forwards as if giving the digimon a signal to attack with everything they got.

Justimon started it off by leaping into the air and kicking away at the surrounding digimon that were coming his way. He spin kicks them one by one.

"Justice Kick!"

Justimon watched as each ADR were taken apart as a result of his mighty kick and his tenacity. Justimon looked onward and then lowered his guard before Stingmon came in for the kill on the next set of ADRs. He wrenches back both of his fists as purple blades extracted out.

"Spiking Strike!"

He goes stabbing through many ADRs that stood in his way and watched as each of them started to explode. Rosemon came next as she cupped her hands together and a green ball of energy formed. She thrusts her hands forwards and was shooting down several drones that were about to blast her. She then phased towards the damaged ADRs and sliced their cords through with a rose whip.

"Thorn Whip!"

Her beams managed to evade and delete many more ADRs along the way and Rosemon bought herself some more time to allow Silphymon to charge up his attack.

"Static Force!"

The ultimate-level digimon thrusts his hands forward and shoot out a ball of energy that plunged through many more drones and watched as they started to dissolve into particles.

Zudomon came next as he raised his hammer over a group of ADRs. He bashed each of them across the head and then slashes through their cables with his claws. Zudomon then turns and throws out his hammer as if it were a boomerang. One by one, each of the ADRs were knocked down as if they were bowling pins. Zudomon snatched back his spinning hammer and stood triumphant as the fallen ADRs were dissolving.

"Alright! That's the way, Zudomon!"

"We have to keep them busy at the moment. There's no telling when they're going to regain more momentum," Ken replied.

"So far we should be fine. Those ADRs have been nothing but cannon fodder," Silphymon stated, "But you're right. We must be extra careful."

"I wonder what's keeping Izzy. Wasn't that Grani supposed to be done right about now?" pondered Mimi.

_"I was beginning to think the exact same thing,"_ Takato said in Gallantmon's thoughts.

* * *

The Monster Makers were watching on as the nearly complete Grani was starting to move within the digital world. Izzy smirked as he stood up wiping his forehead.

"Prodigious! It's body is complete and it is functioning well," the red-haired young man said.

"So, why don't we just launch it already?" Tentomon asked.

"Hold on. We don't know for sure if its one hundred percent realized just yet."

Shibumi looked at his computer monitor and was getting a reading on its progress. It had now finally reached to one hundred percent of its realization. This is what they exactly wanted.

"Izzy! It's complete! Shall we activate it?" Shibumi asked.

"Yeah! There's no time to waste. Time to bring him into the real world. I'm safe to realize that you know what to do next, Shibumi?"

"Yes. I've got this under control."

With that said, Shibumi pulls out a blue card and does the hand movements much like those performed by the Tamers and was holding Henry's D-Ark at the same time.

"Card Slash!"

The group eyed the computer monitor and had hoped that Grani would phase out from the digital world. And to her greatest delight, their realization came true and Grani was out of the digital world.

"Sir! We're getting a reading on Grani's bio-emergence! There's currently a realization within Shinjuku."

"Good, Riley. Now all we have to do is hope and pray that it can be active in the real world," Yamaki said while flickering his lighter in anticipation.

Izzy had his fingers crossed and prayed for his project to come into realization. He worked extra hard to getting its design and its efficiency in perfect order.

_"I worked so hard to get this far. Grani, don't fail on me now."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Pikkan was catching his breathe after unleashing a massive assault on Demon. It looked as though he had done the demon lord in. That is until he heard a low chuckle. Pikkan's eyes widened in total shock.

Demon removed his cloak to reveal his true form. Pikkan felt the monster's power rise like never before. He had hoped it would have decreased, but it was the complete opposite.

Demon came walking out of the smoke clouds to reveal his true identity. His body was covered by dark fur, which emitted a dark purple, misty aura. His hands were tipped with razor, sharp talons. The pair of horns grew to exceedingly above his head. This made him closely resemble more to perhaps the Dark Prince himself. A third eye formed on his forehead and it emitted a blue light. The eyes glared over to Pikkan with great intensity. His mouth was much larger than the alterian expected. It was lined up with long fangs followed up two large mouths at the front of his mouth.

"So, you managed to uncloak yourself? It's about time. You should have kept you're cloak on, you ugly bastard."

"Are you repulsed by my appearance? That's okay. You won't live long enough to have to gaze upon it."

_"What am I going to do? He's power has increased without the cloak. That cloak must have been weighted if he concealed half of his true power. I'm basically screwed like a one-legged pony. But I won't die… I promised to put Demon's head on a platter and I don't intend to back down from my word…"_

"So, are you ready to die, Pikkan? I'm willing to end this nice and slow…" the demon lord hissed.

"By all means, go for it…"

* * *

"The Biggest Dreamer" plays

Back on the battlefield, there was a fog started to form just above the head of the towering titan ADR-08. It looked like something was about to bio-emerge. Gallantmon turns his attention from the battle and looked up towards the floating fog cloud.

"Takato! Do you see it?" asked Gallantmon. "Yeah. It looks like something is bio-emerging. But that doesn't look like any digimon."

"Who am I?"

Ken also took notice of it and could easily recognize it through the blueprints that Izzy had provided on it. He goes calling out to Gallantmon.

"Hey! Takato! That thing that's bio-emerging is Grani! That's the machine that Izzy has been working hard to perfect. We believe that any one digimon could use it. But lets see if you can get it to work."

"You want us to try it out!" Gallantmon calls out. "Well, it never hurts to try anything. Here goes nothing!"

With that said, the knight digimon goes slashing through another group of ADR-04s. He quickly then looks over and notices Grani reaching his complete realization.

"We have to reach as far as we can! We're almost there, Guilmon!"

But just as they were regaining momentum to reach over to the machine, ADR-08 started to face up and shoots out a blast from his mouth. Gallantmon was caught by surprise as he went falling back.

"Gallantmon! You guys! We better distract these drones' attention and by Gallantmon some time to reach over to Grani," Sakuyamon said. "Hang on, Takato! We're going to do our best to keep them away at the moment and allow you perfect time to reach over to Grani. Does that sound good?"

"That's a perfect plan, Rika!" Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. "Thanks a bunch."

"Not a problem. Okay guys! Lets them have it!"

The digimon group started to attack the ADR army with their trademark attacks. This allowed Gallantmon time to recover. He looks up and notices that Grani was too far up to reach.

"Its too far up to reach! There's no way we're going to ever make it! It'd take a miracle for us to make it over to that… Wait a minute. That's it! If the fusion warriors are able to travel far distances then we should also be able to as well! Here goes nothing."

ADR-08 was turning around and shot out a beam so fast that not even the naked eye would keep up with it. However, Gallantmon was able to dissipate into matter and quickly phases out. ADR-08 was quickly overwhelmed as Gallantmon reappeared on top of Grani.

"We made it! Now it's time to summon Grani's power!" Gallantmon exclaimed as he raised his lance.

The other digimon looked on as Gallantmon's ki was rising to new heights. They didn't know how but it was a good guess that Grani provided the power-up for Gallantmon.

"Our energy has been restored! With Grani as our battle steed, we shall bring down this D-Reaper drone."

"Takato and Guilmon are able to control Grani! Unbelivable! I never knew goggle head had that in him," Sakuyamon said, under Rika's voice.

Gallantmon watched as Grani's gray armor started to light up and it transformed into a crimson color. Gallantmon points out over towards the ADRs and Grani positions itself right over to where Gallantmon to was pointing.

"Wow! Now Gallantmon is controlling Grani and pointing out to where it should attack. Its has if they were now apart of one mind," Ken said, "Izzy, my friend, you really outdone yourself this time."

Izzy and Shibumi both jumped up in celebration, as the Grani project was a success. The Monster Makers were just as ecstatic over the whole situation. Yamaki merely smiled in satisfaction.

"Prodigious! It's a success! With Gallantmon in control of Grani, we're now back in the game! And it seems Gallantmon is in complete control of Grani. There were no miscalculations after all."

"That's really something, Izzy," Tentomon said, "You really outdone yourself this time. Those drones are toast as far as I'm concerned!"

"Well I'll be darned. Who would have ever imagined Takato and Guilmon handling Grani," said Henry.

"You see! I told you never to doubt them, even if they both can be naive at times."

"True, but I'll give them credit! They're able to control Grani."

"Alright, all Gallantmon has to do is concentrate on taking out those drones," Sora said, "Then we should have one problem solved. Because it looks like Celesta X has the fight against the other D-Reaper entity in the palm of her hands."

"Right. It looks as though everything is going according to plan. But we're not out of the drivers' seats yet, guys. We've just got a first down and we're going in for the touchdown," Izzy said. "They could perhaps take Demon out of the game if Gallantmon has the chance!"

"Wow! This is so cool," Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. "Now let's take out the trash, Takato!"

"Right and if we find Demon, blast him into smithereens!"

Gallantmon goes pointing out over towards the swarm of ADR-04s and Grani goes over charging towards them. The ADRs prepared to attack but then Gallantmon quickly phases out. The drones were caught by surprise and felt a ki reappearing from behind them. But just as they turned around, they were met with a devastating 'Lightning Joust', which easily dissolved them into data.

"Now time to cut the cords on the big guy," Gallantmon said.

As soon as they turned their attention over towards the even larger, ADR-08, the monster was about to make its attack. But then it was pulled back for some apparent reason. And the reason why was because of the other digimon pulling back on its cords.

"Alright, Gallantmon! We have him down! Time to cut him down!" Sakuyamon cries out.

"Right! And we're about to give this drone the final point!"

Gallantmon powers up his lance and Grani starts to increase its speed. ADR-08 was unable to detect of what of fate lays ahead for it. Gallantmon goes driving right through the middle section of the ADR and easily cuts through its cables like a hot knife on butter.

Gallantmon quickly reappears out of the ADR and looks on from a far off distance. The damage was done to the ADR as all of its cables were cut off. The titan was then quickly dissolved afterwards, which brought cheers among the digimon.

("The Biggest Dreamer" ends)

"Alright! Mark another victory for the good guys!" Gallantmon cries out.

"Way to go, Gallantmon! You and Grani really rocked out there!" Justimon replied.

"All in a days work."

"Those were some sweet moves there, chumley. You mind teaching how to do that?"

Just then, Gallantmon felt a disturbing ki from close by. He knew Demon was around and orders Grani to fly through to investigate.

"Takato! Where are you going!" Sakuyamon asked.

"We'll be right back! It seems Demon is around! We're going to go investigate. You guys head out back without me!"

"Be careful!"

As soon as Gallantmon flew across the city with Grani leading the way, he saw a demonic figure preparing to make his next attack on Pikkan.

"So, that's Pikkan! Hang in there! We're coming!"

"Stay back!" Pikkan cries out.

"What's this? Another friend of yours, Pikkan?" Demon pondered. "Whoever he is, I'll get rid of him myself."

"No! This is between you and I, Demon! You leave him out of this!"

"Pikkan! We can't let you do this to yourself! You'll need help!"

"Go away! I vowed to take Demon's life! Do not interfere! Now leave me!"

"Very well," Gallantmon replied. "But if you ever need our help, we're always here. After all, you helped save Jeri's life. You have our gratitude."

"You know Jeri?"

"She's a friend of ours. Thank you for saving her life, Pikkan. Now send this creep to the cleaners!"

"You got it."

With that said, Gallantmon flies off into the distance and left the two to settle their long-awaited rivalry. Pikkan gets into a battle stance as he prepared to face off against the newly powered Demon.

"Are you willing to throw your own life away to protect others? I thought I knew you better than that Pikkan."

"You don't know me very well, Demon. I'm only out to take you're life. _Though, I will say that this one's for Jeri._"

"Very well then. You have such false believes and you actually buy them. Only one of us will live through this day. Not only will I kill you, but I shall take over this wretched planet."

_"Not unless the D-Reaper turns on you.__ The fool has no idea what he is messing with. The D-Reaper is only out for itself."_

The two warriors stood their ground to prepare for another battle to the death. Only one of them would live through this ordeal.

Looking from above a small water tower, the two Sailors appeared to watch the battle ensue.

"He may need our help after all," Neptune replied. "This monster must be behind the whole mess."

"Agreed. This warrior is weakening and may not survive through this," Uranus replied. "Now is the perfect time to attack."

Soaring through the skies above, Grani guided Gallantmon through the thick clouds. The mega looked down to find his comrades making their way back to a rest stop.

"You guys! We're back!"

"It's about time," Sakuyamon replied.

Sakuyamon goes flying by Gallantmon and looks right over towards him with a smile on her face.

"Those were some bold maneuvers, Gallantmon. But how were you able to easily control Grani for your first time?"

"We're not really sure. But I guess since we were so driven to defeat the drones that he craved to use Grani and once he hopped aboard, we felt Grani's power entering us. It was a cool feeling and we were both driven to defeat the D-Reaper."

"Interesting. You must feel at least two times more powerful with Grani."

"You could say that."

"I must say you were really something out there."

"Thanks, Sakuyamon."

"Anytime."

"So, why did you come back?"

"That Pikkan guy Jeri told me about wanted to handle the battle to himself. So I respected his wishes. He'll handle Demon for us. We've got the D-Reaper to worry about."

"Agreed. We know what we must do."

With that said, the two megas go flying off into the distance with the other digimon following close behind them.

* * *

Back over at the other side of the city, D-Reaper and Mystic Celesta were staring each other down while D-Reaper has developing a burning rage within her. Her face soon was becoming twisted with both rage and anger. It looked as if her eyes were about to bulge out. Veins were now starting to appear on her forehead.

_"Shit, it looks like I pissed her off,"_ Mystic Celesta thought.

Mystic Celesta stood her ground and watched as bolts of red electricity start to voltage all around D-Reaper's body. Then a low, humming noise was heard each time her red aura was glowing, also giving off a pulsating sound. Then mega then listens as D-Reaper began to ramble on angrily.

**"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! SHES STRONGER! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STRONGER! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME! WHY CAN'T I EVEN TOUCH HIM! CURSE YOU, MYSTIC CELESTA! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"**

With that said, D-Reaper screamed out demonically and pushes out a column of red energy from her surroundings and the buildings standing around her were starting to crumble. Streets were being caved into the ground and the skies were becoming darker with bolts of electricity showering down over D-Reaper. Her eyes were now starting to become a bloody red instead of its cool, misty purple aura.

* * *

Back over at the old Hypnos headquarters, the Monster Makers and the Wild Bunch were covering their ears while overhearing the D-Reaper's screams. The Digi-Destined and Tamers had arrived as well but then were covering their ears.

"Whoa! This thing has issues! Here I thought children were worse!" Tentomon remarked.

"You're right and with all of that energy compressed within the D-Reaper, it could very well destroy this whole planet if it wanted to," Izzy said.

"Everyone, revert from your stations! We can't be too sure how safe it will be to remain at your computers. A sudden crash failure could occur with all of these surge of electrical energy coming down!" Yamaki called out.

"How's Celesta X fairing against the D-Reaper?" asked Takato.

"Well, if the D-Reaper is not looking so hot right about now, I'd say that Kari was in complete control," Henry replied.

"Yeah! She was giving D-Reaper the good old-fashioned butt kicking! You should have seen the look on D-Reaper's face! Ha! But it almost gave me the willies. Ech," Terriermon remarked.

"Great, just great. With all of this sudden increased electrical activity running amuck, we have no chance to walking out there to investigate that sphere floating in the center of the twin towers," Talley stated.

"Look. The electrical energy is suddenly dying down. The D-Reaper must be claming itself. Looks like we're out of danger for now," Janyuu said, "But we must be on alert! We'll never know when that thing is going to have another temper tantrum."

"Yeah and here I thought my temper was bad," Rika said, "But this D-Reaper is nothing more than an overgrown crybaby."

"More like a psychotic bitch," Terriermon remarked.

"Which makes it a good thing. You certainly wouldn't want to end up like that thing," Renamon said.

"What's that supposed to be mean?" Rika asked demandingly.

"Nothing, just making a compliment."

_"Celesta X seems to be getting the upper hand. Lets just hope it stays that way,"Izzy_ said to himself. _"We can't allow the D-Reaper to get anymore second chances."_

* * *

Everybody soon got back into their positions and went straight to work on investigating the D-Reaper mass within the central part of West Shinjuku. There was something peculiar about the floating sphere and they would soon get to the bottom of it.

Beelzebumon was flying over the D-Reaper mass while taking a good look over at the mysterious sphere floating between the center of the two towers. A look of curiosity forms across his face.

"Hmmm, I wonder why that sphere is there. What could that D-Reaper be planning? Well, I'm just glad there haven't been any dopey drones to get in my way. Oh well. I shouldn't even bother. It's been too boring here. I better head off back to Ai and Makoto. And… whoa! Hey, you just ruined my thoughts! I'm sensing something huge over in the northern direction. It's off the scale! There's two major powers…"

Beelzebumon stood frozen for a moment and his eyes go wide all of a sudden at what he felt.

"Aw shit! There she blows!"

As soon as Demon and Pikkan were about to make their next attack, they turned and felt the enormous ki emitting from the D-Reaper.

"What! It's the D-Reaper's ki!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"That's right. You better pray she doesn't kill us off first. Then again, I embrace death unlike a weakling such as yourself."

"I'll prove you wrong, bastard."

* * *

D-Reaper's rage was now beginning to reach all new heights, as it suddenly broke out of its calm frame of mind. Mystic Celesta was restrained herself back and watched as D-Reaper was bloating up.

**"YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU TO DIE! HA! NOW I'LL KILL YOU WITH ME!"**

"What!"

"Oh no! Daisuke! Takeru! We have to take cover! The D-Reaper is about to blow!" exclaimed Buddamon.

"WHAT!"

Buddamon quickly snatches both fusion warriors and quickly takes cover underneath a pile of rubble. Mystic Celesta looks on with shock and then goes jumping out of the way. With on loud scream of rage, the D-Reaper exploded with a flash of red light shooting out in all directions and a huge shockwave was covering half of the city.

* * *

Earthquakes were starting to shake at where the whole bunch was. The Monster Makers, The Wild Bunch, The Destined and the Tamers were all taking cover. But each of the digimon, excluding Calumon, was looking out towards the window and saw a huge mushroom cloud forming within the outskirts of the city.

"That must have been the D-Reaper," said Henry, "It has to be. Mystic Celesta must have caused her to self-destruct."

"Yeah! That means D-Reaper realized its defeat and didn't want anymore part of Kari," Kenta said, "Looks like we've won this battle."

"Right. Remember what the sovereigns told us, if we defeated one entity of the D-Reaper, then the other will fall. So we took out old Ms. McGrumpy and the chaos mass should be weakened," said Terriermon.

"Nice terminology, Terriermon. But that's not the way its going to happen," Renamon said.

"Huh! Why not? But you saw what just happened," Guilmon said.

"Yes, but I can still feel the D-Reaper's ki."

"What! I can't even feel it. C'mon you're just being paranoid," said Biyomon.

"Oh no, I can feel it alright," Gomamon said, "And I ain't joking around this time."

"You're right. I doubt the D-Reaper would self-destruct just because it was about to be defeated," said Leomon, "D-Reaper is not stupid. In fact, she must have done this to make herself stronger once she regenerates."

This shocking revelation silenced everyone in the room that includes the whole digimon group.

"You think Celesta X will even have a chance of beating her in the next round?" Takato asked.

"It's very doubtful, but I still believe Kari can pull it off," the brave warrior replied.

"Um, sir. I'm also getting another pair of readings. Two wild ones are about to bio-emerge," Riley said.

"What! But I thought every trace of digital life was destroyed in the digital world."

"Doesn't seem that way and they've just bio-emerged within the city."

Leomon closed his eyes and could easily sense the kis that were about to bio-emerge. One of them happened to be a very particular digimon who was considered the only friend to the D-Reaper. And that would none other than…

* * *

Mummymon and Black Gatomon found themselves right in the devastated ruins of the once great city of West Shinjuku. Mummymon realized that the environment that he was standing on was organic and felt a very dark presence.

"So this I'm back on Earth?"

"Yes, Mummymon. You remember this planet pretty well. I've only been here once when a data stream caught me. I found my way back when a digital field emerged."

"So is D-Reaper really here?"

"I have no doubt. Dee is here, and this destruction pretty much proves it. It's as heavily destroyed as it is in the digital world."

"Well, at least the digital world I came from is still in safe hands…"

"For now. Remember, Dee hasn't exactly been satisfied yet."

Mummymon stopped at his tracks as he saw something starting to reform on the ground. It looked like pieces of the chaos itself as they started to move about like snakes in grass.

"Whoa! Is that slime apart of Dee?"

"It's proof enough! Let's go check it out!"

"Hey wait for me!"

Black Gatomon goes pouncing off into the far off distance with Mummymon hot on his trails. They were running over towards the scene of the battle that took place between D-Reaper and Mystic Celesta.

Mystic Celesta looked across the ground with utter disbelief, but then turned to see War Angemon and Imperialdramon jumping out of hiding.

"Kari! You rocked out there!" War Angemon exclaimed, "I never doubted you."

"I kind of surprised myself," Mystic Celesta replied.

"So, is the D-Reaper really gone?" asked Imperialdramon, "I don't even feel her ki anymore."

"Looks like I pretty much scared the shit out of here. She was practically beaten by me," Mystic Celesta replied, "But I guess she knew that I was simply toying with her."

"You mean you didn't even reach your full maximum power!" Buddamon asked frantically.

"Well, because I would have killed her off in a matter of seconds and I was looking for a good fight. But, I must say D-Reaper was pretty impressive at first until I used the Omega Blade."

"Awesome! Then, that means you've surpassed your brother," Imperialdramon stated. "By the way, where is he?"

"He's with Shintomon back in the outer digital universe. He's making amends to him about something. I really don't know the details, but he'll be back. You can rest assure that."

"Good. Well, TK. Another battle won by us. I'm not even worried anymore," said Imperialdramon.

"Same here. Hey Kari, one more thing before we go. You wanna see our fusion technique?"

"Yeah. I've been dying to see it, TK. Let's take a look at it."

The two warriors nodded to each other as they performed the fusion dance and then pointed the tip of their fingers towards each other. Buddamon looks on with great interest.

"FUSION EVOLVE!"

Then a bright flash of light engulfed the two as they were quickly merged into one being and they stood out as War Dramon. Mystic Celesta looked on with amazement and started clapping.

"So, what did you think?"

"Awesome! I couldn't have done it better myself."

"All right. Now we're going to power up into our third level stage forms. Check this out."

As soon as they said that, War Dramon powers up and bright flash of golden blue energy surrounded his body. Mystic Celesta was again impressed at what she was looking at and started clapping once again.

"Like I said, nicely done!"

"Ok, now that playtime is over. Don't you think we should be heading back to the digital world?" Buddamon asked.

"No. We still have to take care of the blob mass. Lets go before it's too late," Mystic Celesta said.

Suddenly, just as War Dramon and Buddamon were about to follow him off, a glob of red chaos came out of nowhere and it started to engulf both of the warriors. Mystic Celesta turns and gasped in surprise at what she looking at.

"No! Davis! TK! Buddamon! Hold on!"

But as soon as Mystic Celesta tried to save them, it was all but too late. D-Reaper, who was now pieced back together, came popping out from the debris with a psychotic look on her face.

"No! But you're dead!"

"Think again! Now your comrades are nothing more than little pawns of my game! They will become apart of me!"

"No! I don't think so!"

"You're already too late. Now behold the emergence of my next evolution!"

With that said, the two globs that covered both War Dramon and Buddamon came bouncing away and attached themselves onto the D-Reaper. Mystic Celesta stopped at her tracks as the D-Reaper absorbed the warrior-contained globs and witnessed the D-Reaper making some sort of weird metamorphosis.

_"No! It was too careless! I should have finished that damn thing off when I had the chance! This is all my damn fault!"_

Has Mystic Celesta sealed her own fate! The D-Reaper has outsmarted out powerful hero and absorbed both War Dramon and Buddamon. Just who deadly will the D-Reaper become with these two absorbed into her being? Can the Tamers take action to save Mystic Celesta? Will Pikkan finish off Demon? How will the two Sailor Soldiers contribute to Pikkan's battle? Tai! It looks like earth will need you again! What will you do now?

**(Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays)**

**(Preview)**

Mystic Celesta: Shit! You bastard! How could you do this!

(The newly evolved D-Reaper stands before Mystic Celesta with a sadistic grin.)

D-Reaper: I want you to provide me the challenge I am looking for! Do not disappointment me!

Beelzebumon: It's down to the Kernal Sphere and me! I could always use target practice! All right! Let me at this thing!

Takato: Beelzebumon is going to get himself killed! We have stop him, gang!

Leomon: Demon. It's time. It's down to you and me.

Demon: Leomon! You dare to interfere! You and Pikkan shall die together!

(Suddenly, a group of familiar characters that have made cameo appearances arrive at the battlefield.)

Demon: I see I've made some new friends! You all will die with Pikkan!

Tai: We have to go back and save my friends!

Gosenozomon: Wait! Not without these!

Agumon: Earrings?

Gosenozomon: Not just earrings. These earrings will enable you to fuse with another individual and it creates an even stronger fusion than War Angemon and Imperialdramon just performed. In fact, it's stronger than any digital fusion in existence.

Tai: we'll put this to use! I've gotta save my sister!

D-Reaper: Taichi! So, you've come back! I'm glad!

Omega X: Looks like I'll have to end up using these earrings with my sister. I'm not sure if I want to share bodies with my sister.

Keke: Father. You've finally been released for one day. Let's hope you'll become useful.

Metalla X: Another shot at the D-Reaper, huh? Fine.

Terriermon! Yay! I get to call the shot! Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode thirty-six!

**D-Reaper Reaches a New Super Form! One More Miracle: The Super Fusion!**

Sora: Don't you miss it!

* * *

Coral: SSJ4T just left to start on his studies. He's got two days of finals. Sucks to be him, huh? Anyway, he won't post another chapter until Wednesday night at the most. Until then, peace out!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	17. DReaper Reaches a New Super Form! One Mo...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are all characters of Max Acorn respectively. I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Hey! I've finally finished my final exams and I'm back to writing more fics! I plan on finishing up Zero Two and Tamers by the end of the Thanksgiving break.

Max: Whoa! All the way through?

SSJ4: No, just up to the chapters where both D-Reaper and Virus are defeated.

Coral: Yeah, that's a lot of writing on you're part.

SSJ4T: Well, remember I still have that YuGiOh/Digimon fic coming out. Wish me luck on that one. All right guys, we're continuing the series! D-Reaper battles Mystic Celesta and is this Demon's last stand? Find out and enjoy the fic!

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays)**

**D-Reaper Reaches a New Super Form! One More Miracle: The Super Fusion!**

Suddenly, just as War Dramon and Buddamon were about to follow him off, a glob of red chaos came out of nowhere and it started to engulf both of the warriors. Mystic Celesta turns and gasps in surprise at what he was looking at.

"No! Davis! TK! Buddamon! Hold on!"

But as soon as Mystic Celesta tried to save them, it was all but too late. D-Reaper, who was now pieced back together, came popping out from the debris with a psychotic look on her face.

"No! But you're dead!"

"Think again! Now your comrades are nothing more than little pawns of my game! They will become apart of me!"

"No! I don't think so!"

"But you're already too late. Now behold the emergence of my true self!"

With that said, the two globs that covered both War Celesta and Buddamon came bouncing away and attached themselves onto the D-Reaper. Mystic Celesta stopped at his tracks as the D-Reaper absorbed the warrior-contained globs and witnessed the D-Reaper making some sort of bizarre metamorphosis.

_"No! It was too careless! I should have finished that damn thing off when I had the chance! This is all my damn fault!"_

As soon as the D-Reaper starts to reform, her body was quickly changing. She became a little more muscular and there was now a golden armor chest plate covering her upper torso, which looked like Sakuyamon's armor. Her face became a little more like Rika's and her hair started to flow out really long and loose. Then a pair of gloves and boots formed around her arms and feet.

Mystic Celesta stared in shock over at the D-Reaper's newest transformation and started backing away as the D-Reaper held up her arms in triumph and cried out with a much deeper voice similar to that of Buddamon's voice

"This day will be remembered for the birth of the strongest being in the three worlds and also of the entire digital universe!"

* * *

**Other side of the Digital Universe**

There was a moment of silence amongst the group watching the situation unfold between Mystic Celesta and D-Reaper. Tai looks on unwillingly and held his fists tightly. His sister was pinned against the wall and he knew Omega X wasn't going to make a difference. D-Reaper's power has far exceeded anything he's ever faced.

"Shit! We've got to do something!" Tai cries out. "That bitch is going to kill my sister!"

"Yes, go now!" X replied. "There is no time to waste."

"Wait a second! Hold you're horses!" Gosenzomon exclaimed.

"What the hell for! My sister is going to die out there! She has no idea on powerful D-Reaper has gotten, If she's assimilated War Dramon and Buddamon, then she'll use that combo of brains and brawn to crush Kari! I can't sit around here and do nothing!"

"He's right, sir! This course of action on you're part is totally unnecessary! The Digital Universe is at stake here!"

"Who said I was going to let Taichi go empty handed?" the elder replied.

"Huh!" the others said in unison.

"Be patient. D-Reaper isn't going to end this soon. We shall wait until it is necessary for Taichi to depart to his world. Hikari has yet to show her full extent to her power. Trust me. This one can go either way."

_"Most likely to her death!__ What the hell is this old man on!"_ Agumon thought.

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

Mystic Celesta stood her ground as she looked right over towards the newly evolved, D-Reaper. She was larger in size and looked rather well equipped than her last form. She felt her ki and it was definitely stronger than before. D-Reaper closely examines her body and puts her two fists together while cracking her knuckles. She lets out a good sigh and turns her attention right over towards Mystic Celesta.

"What's a matter? Not looking so confident anymore, Hikari? Not so 'hot shot' now? Tell, what do you think of my new form?"

Mystic Celesta stood there and didn't even reply to her question as he gets into battle stance. D-Reaper simply chuckles and turns all the way around to face him.

"Want me to explain how I survived that explosion? Ok, well since you're quite dying to know, I'll tell you anyways. It all started like this…"

_Flashback_

_War Dramon looked right over to the large crater with great curiosity and waited for their enemy to come out and fight._

_"Bah. I doubt D-Reaper is gone. She's much too strong to let that blast kill her off. Ah! Crap! That means we only got a few minutes to remain in this form."_

_Deep down in the shadows of the crater below, the D-Reaper starts to stir and regains her senses. The fusion warrior doesn't see her, as they started to believe that they actually killed the monster. D-Reaper overhears War Celesta's gloating_

_"Yeah! No kidding! This was one boring fight! I can't believe we were actually supposed to be afraid of this D-Reaper. What a joke," War Dramon commented._

**_"I had overheard their gloating and around that time, my opportunity to absorb them was cut short. I didn't want to absorb them while in their normal forms. That wouldn't even do me any favors. So I waited for my opportunity to come and that time came and it was all worth it…"_**

_"FUSION EVOLVE TO!"_

_Then a bright flash of light engulfed the two as they were quickly merged into one being and they stood out as War Dramon. Mystic Celesta looked on with amazement and started clapping._

**_"Right when they fused back together, now it was my chance to absorb them and become the being that I am standing right before you."_**

_Suddenly, just as War Dramon and Buddamon were about to follow him off, a glob of red chaos came out of nowhere and it started to engulf both of them warriors. Mystic Celesta turns and gasps in surprise at what he was looking at._

_"No! Davis! TK! Buddamon! Hold on!"_

_But as soon as Mystic Celesta tried to save them, it was all but too late. D-Reaper, who was now pieced back together, came popping out from the debris with a psychotic look on her face._

_"No! But you're dead!"_

_"Think again! Now your comrades are nothing more than little pawns of my game! They will become apart of me!"_

**_"Now I have every single bit of their ki and I can use it to my advantage. Now I'm ready for round two. So, are you as confident as you were before? Hmph. Lets see you tangle with my newest form… because I don't think you even stand a chance…"_**

_End of Flashback_

"Now with these new acquired powers within my being, I will kill every single human on this planet. All humans shall be terminated."

"That's not going to happen, D-Reaper! I vow to defeat you first! We won't allow you to kill anymore innocent lives!"

"Is that so? You didn't have to take TK and Davis away from me!"

"This was the only way for me to gain an upper hand over you, Hikari. Now, let's cut this crap. I don't buy into sentimentality."

"I see…"

"Let us battle it out one last time to determine who the better warrior is. Come… But remember, I have the body of D-Reaper, the cunning and power of War Dramon, not to mention the mind of Buddamon. With these attributes combined, I'm ready to drive the final nail to your coffin."

"I'll show you why Tai and TK believe in me and why Takato looks up to me!"

"They don't! As a matter of fact, since Takeru is within me, he wonders why you never saved him. Davis thinks you're a coward and Buddamon lost faith in you. I'm sure Takato has grown to hate you."

"Shut up. You're just playing with my emotions. It's not going to work with me. I know my friends better than that."

D-Reaper waved her hand over to Mystic Celesta as they both levitated into the air. Then, they went flying up and started rising higher and higher. They then started to trade blow for blow against one another. They were moving so fast that now even Mummymon and Black Gatomon were watching in awe from under some debris.

"They move so fast!" exclaimed Black Gatomon.

"That's D-Reaper, but she looks so different and she definitely looks stronger. Plus I think I've seen that warrior before or it's just my eyes playing tricks on me again."

They both observed the battle as it continued to wage on. Mystic Celesta lands a hard fist into D-Reaper's stomach, which causes her to distort in pain. Then she grabs D-Reaper by the foot and starts swinging her down onto the ground below. Mystic Celesta goes in pursuit of his adversary and dodges numerous ki blasts that D-Reaper was firing away. Then they both fired blasts right at the same time, and they explode right in midair.

As soon as the forces explode, it causes them to strain against each other with shattering rock pillar behind Mystic Celesta. D-Reaper goes striking her into the ground and goes for a cannonball maneuver, but Mystic Celesta manages to elude her. They both charged up and delivered kicks to each other's head at the very same time. They quickly recovered and went over to land on a nearby fallen rubble pile as they faced each other.

Just then, a smile comes across the D-Reaper's face as she began to speak.

"Hikari. I'm disappointed. I thought you would actually be a challenge for me. What happened? Where's the challenge that I have been waiting for?"

"You're bluffing!"

"You think so? I don't even think that you're trying your hardest in defeating me. Now let us continue our little bout."

Mystic Celesta gets back into a fighting pose as she faced off against the D-Reaper once again. Mystic Celesta starts it off by kicking her, but D-Reaper catches both of her feet. Mystic Celesta went for a close-range shot, but D-Reaper swings her away so that she misses, then grabs her by the neck using her hair as an appendage. She starts choking her out with her hair. She then swings her around and tosses the mega into a nearby building. As soon as she hits the building, D-Reaper turns and fires away a ki blast at him. Mummymon and Black Gatomon both watched in horror as the blast engulfs both Mystic Celesta and the building.

* * *

**Other side of the Digital Universe.**

Tai, Agumon, X, and Shintomon both watched in alarm over the chain of events that have now taken place and it looked as though then turn of the fight has become turned to the worst.

"Now! That no good son of bitch!"

"She absorbed Davis, TK and Buddamon," Agumon said, "Now she's some sort of 'Super Reaper'."

"She absorbed my assistant! Damn her! Hey, Gosenzomon!"

"What is it!" the older Supreme guardian called out as he came walking by.

"Tell me, will Mystic Celesta be able to defeat this 'Super Reaper'?"

"Well, Shintomon. I really don't know, because this Super D-Reaper feels much different than from her last form."

"This is terrible! Now I can't even sense Mystic Celesta's ki anymore. It's starting to fade away," Agumon said with a horrified look.

"No!" Tai exclaimed, "We have to do something and quick! There's no time to lose!"

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

Super Reaper looks down at the fallen pile of rubble and knew better than Agumon did. She knew that Mystic Celesta was still alive after that blow and realized that she was not weak enough to get herself killed.

_"She's just hiding her ki. That's not such a bad strategy. Oh well. I'll just wait for her to come popping out like a weasel. Any minute now…"_

Mystic Celesta glares right up at the hovering Super Reaper while being covered underneath all of the rubble. She tried to pull herself up but she realizes that her chances of winning maybe be slim to even none.

_"She's gotten a lot stronger. I have to watch out and keep my guard up. Then for sure, I'll be able to beat her. But first, I need to pull myself out from this pile of rubble."_

Elsewhere within the city of West Shinjuku, the D-Reaper chaos mass was starting to spread out even further and was almost completely covering the entire city.

The Tamers and their comrades could only look on through the window as they watched the chaos mass starting to grow slowly and it did not look like it was about to go and dissolve away pretty soon.

Back inside the secret lab of Hypnos, the newly realized Grani was being repaired. Riley and another one of the Monster Makers, Rai, were doing some repairs and checking upon the visuals of Grani. Izzy and Shibumi came walking by as they examined the magnificent weapon. Izzy had quite an astonished look on his face.

"I must say Izzy, this is one impressive work you got here. I would never imagine you bringing you creation to life."

"I really fooled myself too. Believe me, this is perhaps my greatest achievement ever."

"You couldn't imagine how many hours he spent putting this all together," Tentomon, "And here I doubted his ability to bring it to life."

"That's because it is alive," Guilmon cut into their conversation.

"You really think it's alive?" Shibumin asked.

"Sure. We both shared a common bond in that battle against the D-Reaper's drones earlier ago."

"Guilmon. Tell me, did Grani manage to give you power after you took command of it?" Izzy asked.

"Never thought about that, but I would say that it was definitely giving me and Takato strength as Gallantmon. Sort of like a power boost," the red rookie replied. "But next time you ask me question, can't you speak a little more english that makes sense. You know all of that scientific talk makes my head all spinney."

"He has a point," Tentomon repleid.

Izzy lowers his head down as a sweat drop came down his head. Shibumi stood by as he took a closer look at Grani's crimson armor and admired its magnificence. Then without anybody noticing, Grani moved its eye around.

Riley looked at the computer monitor and was shocked at what she just saw. She went running back over to her colleagues in the other room.

"Everybody! Get by to a computer and fast! There's something you have got to see!"

They all did as told and were soon gathered at a nearby computer. Riley uses one of her saved files and gets a visual camera view of the actual digital world itself.

"Here what was recorded from Grani's view while still in the Digital World."

The Tamers each gasped at what they had just seen. The digital world was now a barren landscape with the chaos mass expanding out like never before. Even the Destined were horrified and could not believe the destruction the D-Reaper has already caused in one world, but were luck to realize that the other digital world was in safe hands.

Lopmon almost jumped out of her skin while seeing her sovereign, Zhuqiaomon, soaring through the skies while battling the chaos mass.

"No! Zhuqiaomon!"

"This is terrible! It looks like the entire digital world is already in ruins!" Takato exclaimed.

"About nearly one hundred percent of the digital world is disappearing as we speak," Mr. McCoy said. "And that's not all. But our own world is also in jeopardy as we speak."

"That's right. The D-Reaper is starting to appear in cities all over the globe," Yamaki said, "That also include Japan, Russia, the United States, China, Zaire, and any country with military defenses."

"The D-Reaper is definitely onto us! Now how are we going to stop it if it keeps multiplying in mass," Henry said, "There's no way our digimon can defeat a worldwide army of drones at the same time."

"If only Tai and Agumon were her, then we shouldn't have a problem once Omega X comes back," Takato said.

"Wrong again. The battle between D-Reaper and Celesta X has al turned for the worst," Izzy said, "It seems that the D-Reaper has absorbed War Angemon and Imperialdramon along with a panda digimon of some sorts."

"Buddamon! She's already absorbed three strong fighters! If that's the case, then Kari is in major trouble," said Joe.

"We're going to die, are we?" Jeri asked, "We can't die like this…"

"No! Just you wait and see. We're going to give up. Once Omega X gets back, then we'll have a slight chance! But I'm not about to admit defeat just yet!" Takato said.

"Hey. Who said you weren't the only one?" Rika asked, "I'm standing by your decision too, goggle head."

"Can't leave us behind right," Terriermon asked.

"You know. He's right. We're in this together and there's no I in team," Henry said.

Calumon looked over at the computer screen to observe the battle ensuing between the D-Reaper and Mystic Celesta. The two fighters charged as they began to square off once again.

The battle between alterian and demon came under way. Several shots were thrown as Pikkan was sent tumbling back through chunks of rubble. Demon came approaching the alterian and drills a fist to his gut. Pikkan coughs out a load of blood and falls to his knees. The demon lord chuckled as he was preparing to inflict more punishment to his adversary.

"Go… ahead…"

Demon took a step back as Pikkan stood on his feet with a determined, yet exhausted glare on his face. Pikkan raises his fists and smirks.

"Kill me… if you desire… But I… will die with… honor…"

"Really? How fitting for you, my friend."

_"Leomon.__ Are you there? This is Pikkan…"_

"Sending an distress signal I take it? I can read minds, alterian. It doesn't matter who comes to save you, I shall put them down to their knees. Call for Leomon. It won't make a difference. Now, how shall I dismember you? Shall I take you're arm or rip you're heart out? Decisions, decisions."

_"Leomon… This is Pikkan… Can you hear me?"_

At the location of the Kernal Sphere, Beelzebumon was already becoming bored out of his mind. There was simply no action and watching a floating sphere for the past hour wasn't going to do the demon any favors.

"This really bites! How can you expect a dumb ol' sphere just to float there and do nothing? C'mon! I want some action!"

However, the sphere simply floated as if ignoring Beelzebumon's taunts. This only managed to infuriate him. Suddenly the Kernal sphere started to shake violently and this brought a slight smile on his face.

"It's about damn time! Come and give your best shot!"

Just then, the sphere started to glow and the force of its glow quickly sent Beelzebumon flying back, but the demon lord was easily able to catch himself before being shot back further. Now the Kernal sphere was growing ten times its normal size and saw six, yellow orbs appearing around the Kernal sphere and to add it off, four objects started to form through each of the spheres.

"Was it something I said! Huh! I guess I only managed to make you mad. You seem to have a lot of power on your side, but lets you use it. Just showing your power isn't going to change matters any. It really doesn't matter, because I'm coming out of this the victor!"

The sphere finally completed its full transformation as black rectangular disks started to form as if a crest of some sort was created. Beezlebumon simply looks on with a somewhat dissatisfied look on his face.

"Bah! Anybody can just transform and look like a million bucks, but it's the power within that counts and I bet you don't even have that! Quit trying to impress me and show me what you got!"

After the transformation, the sphere started to transform from a crimson color into a multi-colored ball with the 'crest' protecting all around it. This was ADR-10 as soon as the transformation was completed.

"Alright, you look impressive and your ki is just as strong. Maybe even stronger than mine, but it doesn't make a difference! I'm taking you down, D-Reaper scum!"

With that said, Beezlebumon cocks his positron gun and points it over towards the shielded sphere with a possessed look on his face.

"Bring it on!"

Back over at the old Hypnos headquarters, Cyberdramon and Guardromon were looking on from the top of the roof and watched the sphere's complete transformation.

"Oh heavens! What a tremendous ki I'm sensing from that sphere! Could this be Demon's work?" Guardromon exclaimed.

"No! The D-Reaper must be controlling it! I've never felt such a horrifying power! I believe Demon's control over the chaos is slipping. We have to get back into action!"

Just within the headquarters, everyone had witnessed the transformation and was shocked to say the least.

"The Kernal sphere looks like has been fully evolved," Mr. McMcoy said, "However, there's something else along with it. I can't get a good view on it. Whatever it is, it looks like it's about to launch an attack on the sphere."

Rika goes over and looks through the camera view to see none other than Beelzebumon facing off against the D-Reaper Kernal sphere.

"You guys! Beelzebumon is still there! We have to go out there and help him. He can't fight that thing alone!"

"Right! Mom. Dad. Looks like Guilmon and I are off again. You don't have to worry about me. I promise we'll be back."

"Bye, bye. We promise to come back," Guilmon replied.

Mrs. Matsuki could only look on with a saddened look on her face and cried onto her husband. Mr. Matsuki nodded his head in approval to his son.

_"I promise we'll be fine. Mom, I'm sorry. But this something we have to do."_

"Suzie. You and Lopmon stay here. This is going to be much too dangerous for you," Henry said while comforting his little sister.

"Take care, Suzie! Make sure you watch over her, Lopmon," Terriermon replied.

"Don't worry. You can count on me!" said Lopmon.

The Tamers and the Destined each walked out through the door, with the exception of Izzy, Jeri, Kenta and Suzie for obvious reason. As soon as they made it outside, an army of ADR-04s confronted them.

"Get ready to digivolve guys!" Sora exclaimed.

"Right!"

Each of the Destined's digivices and D-3s started to release beams of light, which allowed their digimon to digivolve straight into their ultimate-level forms.

Evolution theme "Braveheart" plays

"Biyomon shinka! Birdramon! Birdramon chou shinka! Garudamon!"

"Palmon shinka! Togemon! Togemon chou shinka! Lillymon!"

"Gomamon shinka! Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon chou shinka! Zudomon!"

"Hawkmon shinka! Aquillamon! Aquillamon Fusion shinka! Silphymon!"

"Armadillomon shinka! Ankylomon! Ankylomon Fusion shinka! Shakkoumon!"

"Wormmon shinka! Stingmon!"

The three ultimates, the two fusion digimon and the champion all stood together while the approaching ADR forces came closing in, but then Cyberdramon and Guardromon dropped into the action.

"Ha! Prepare to meet your programmer!" exclaimed Guardromon.

The digimon group all attacked the ADRs, which allowed the Tamers enough time to bio-merge with their digimon.

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Zulcan's Hammer!"

"Static Force!"

"Justice Beam!"

"Spiking Strike!"

The majority of the attacks gathered into ki blast of energy and blasted away the majority of the ADRs in a large explosion of smoke.

"Alright! Time to bio-merge, Guilmon!"

"Right!"

Digimon Tamers second evolution "Evo" plays

**Bio-Merge Evolution**

"Bio-Merge Activate!"

Takato holds up his D-Ark and presses it against his chest as he exploded with a stream of red data surrounding him. He felt his arms flow freely as he started to float down upon Guilmon as they merged together.

"Guilmon Bio-merge to!"

Guilmon's body started to break down as his reptilian skin was quickly giving way to a much more armored body that was silver. His limbs quickly transformed into that of human limbs. His tail gave way and he was now a bipedal figure. His face quickly evolved into every single of his evolutions. First from Guilmon and then into Growlmon. Then into War Growlmon and then into Guilmon. A view of Takato's face was shown and then a knight's facemask was shown. There was a pair of pure gold eyes underneath the dark silts of the mask. On top of the helmet was the face of Guilmon embedded on the top of his forehead. He goes flying out as a joust came appearing in his hand and a shield formed on the other. The shield has the same 'hazard' sign that was embedded on Guilmon's chest. Finally, a long, red flowing cape appeared as the new digimon soared out into a pose.

"Gallantmon!"

Gallantmon flew in for the kill and slashed his way through another group of ADR-04. Stingmon and Silphymon both came in to back the bio-merged mega up.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Moon Shooter!"

"Astral Laser!"

The three attacks all merged into a super powerful energy blast and shot right through the ADR army within a matter of seconds and the area around them exploded into a cloud of smoke.

"Alright! Our turn, guys," Rika shouted

Soon, one by one, Rika, Henry and Ryo bio-merged with their digimon to lend each digimon a hand in the battle.

Riley turns her attention right over towards Yamaki and then gave the nod.

"Grani is ready to be launched!"

"Alright, it's now or never! Time to launch!"

With that said, Grani was quickly activated and it started to soar off from its landing pod within the secret lab and flies its way out into the skies above.

"Lets just hope that Grani is in perfect working condition after installing the Yuggoth within it."

"You installed the Yuggoth program inside of Grani?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, but this time, it might do us good in the long run. Just you wait and see."

Jeri and Leomon looked on through the window to peer out towards the battle that was taking place.

"Jeri. Soon, we're going to have to go out there and fight alongside the other tamers," Leomon said, "Remember, you heart has to be in the battle. You have a lion's heart, don't you forget that."

"Yeah. You know what? I'm sick and tired of sitting here. Our friends need our support and we're going to give it to them. Let's go, Leomon!"

With that said, Leomon picks up Jeri and then goes running out the door as Mr. Katou tries to stop them., but it was a little too late as Leomon breaks through a nearby window and goes soaring off into the skies with Jeri looking down at the bottom from below.

"Now this is some ride! They're down at the battlefield!" Jeri called out.

"I'm on it! Hang on tight, Jeri."

With that said, Leomon goes soaring down towards the ground as Jeri hung on tight and felt the wind blow back against her face.

_"Leomon!__ This is Pikkan! Can you hear me?"_

Suzie and Lopmon also looked on from the window and watched as Leomon was diving down towards the battle.

"Wow that must be one fun ride," Suzie said with widened eyes and a gaping mouth.

Lopmon also shared the same look and he muttered, "You can that again."

As soon as Leomon landed, he replies to Pikkan's distress signal. He felt Pikkan's power slipping away.

_"Yes, Jeri and I are out to extinguish the remaining agent army. What is it?" _

_"You'll have to abort it. Demon's power has grown exceedingly…" _

_"I understand. I've kept my eye on him for the past hours. I'm on my way, don't you die on me." _

_"Heh, I don't plan on dying… That's not my style…"_

"What is Leomon?" Jeri asked.

"Pikkan needs our help. We'll leave the rest to Takato and the others. Ready to go?"

"Anything to help Pikkan. Yes, let's go."

Demon walks over to a fallen Pikkan and hoists him over his head. The demon lord starts crushing every bone fiber within Pikkan's neck slowly. The alterian struggles as the last breath of his life was being drained away. Demon chuckled with great pleasure and felt Pikkan's life force being drained slowly but surely.

"Yes, it will all be over soon, Pikkan. After this, you won't have to feel any more pain. You can join the list of victims I've claimed over many hundreds of years. Sayanora."

Pikkan gasped out and felt his body going numb. He was just going close to meeting death's doors. Demon squeezed to further deplete Pikkan's remaining life force. That is until several cries were heard from all around.

"What was that?" Demon pondered as he lost focus on the alterian.

"World Shaking!"

A figure hands out a massive ball of energy and smashes a fist to the ground. As a result, the ball forms into a shape similar to planet Uranus. Demon turns and is struck in the back. The smoke clears with Demon holding a damaged part of his wing.

"Damn, this is a magic-based technique. I wasn't expecting anyone with such attacks. I don't have any defenses against that…"

"Deep Sea Submerge!"

Demon turns to another side and is engulfed by a wave of water. The demon lord screams demonically as the water was seething through his skin.

"Who dares use such cowardly tactics! Reveal yourselves to Demon!"

His question was answered as a female pair was standing on top of fallen debris. One revealed to be a young lady with long, wavy turquoise hair and a delicate figure. She was wearing a dark blue sailor skirt, a white top equipped with a blue bow, a gold tiara with an emerald embedded in between and a pair of blue high-heel boots. She magnificent appearance was enough to put a sparkle in one's eyes.

"Invited by this new era, I am of the Outer Senshi! I am Sailor Neptune!"

Then, the other female figure came walking out from the shadows. She revealed to be taller than her counterpart. Her hair was short, blonde and made her seem like a male, but she is still very feminine. She too was wearing a dark blue sailor skirt, a white top equipped with a blue bow, a gold tiara with an emerald embedded and a pair of high-heel boots. She formed a serious look on her face towards the enemy known as Demon.

"Also invited by this new era, I am too of the Outer Senshi! I am Sailor Uranus!"

Demon was quite taken back by their sudden appearance. He wasn't going to take this. His body was slowly succumbing to the magic the sailors used on him. Pikkan rose to his feet with a glazed look.

"Sailor… Senshi? I've heard about them…"

"It seems this creep has been giving you trouble?" Uranus stated.

"Yeah, if you put it that way."

"I assume you're using ki techniques?" Neptune asked. "Leave this to us. Our powers have been severely damaging this demon."

"How do you possibly think you can defeat him!"

"We're not alone."

With that said, a group of other figures came walking out from the shadows. Pikkan was surprised by these turns of events. He saw a young man with long silver hair, a red long-sleeve coat and a massive sword in one hand. Then came a young man with black, slick-backed hair with a white shirt and blue jeans.

"We've managed to get some recruits who've been itching to getting a shot at this guy," Uranus replied. "While the children have their hands full with this invasion, we just couldn't sit back and let this demon have his way. Demon, am I right? Allow me to introduce to you, Inuyasha and Yusuke Urameshi."

"Nice day isn't it?" the black-haired boy said with a grin.

"I've had a bad day. All I came here for was to get Kagome and go back to the feudal era. You're cronies got in my way," Inuyasha growls.

"That's not all," replied Neptune.

"What now!" Demon exclaimed.

Another pair came walking out from the shadows; they had sailor uniforms similar to Uranus and Neptune respectively. However, one has long, flowing blonde hair and the other raven black. The blonde was wearing an orange skirt, a white top with an orange emerald embedded, a heart with a blue bow tied in between, a red bow tied to the top of her head, and a pair of orange high-heel shoes. Her heavenly blue eyes made contact with Demon.

"I am protector of the planet Venus! The Goddess of Love! Sailor Venus!"

The other was wearing a red skirt, completely opposite of Venus. She has a white top with a red equipped with a bow. She was also equipped with red heels. Her raven black hair blew against her face as her eyes also made contact with Demon.

"I am protector of the planet Mars! The God or Goddess of War, however you like to put it! Sailor Mars!"

"What is this a reunion!" Pikkan retorted.

"Don't forget about us," a woman's voice calls out.

"Can't forget about you too, Miss Ryoko," Neptune replied.

A woman with spiked, blue hair and a pair of yellow eyes came walking out. She was equipped with a black bodysuit with distinct red and gold markings. A laser sword materialized on the palm of her right hand.

"I won't need Tenchi to take this guy out."

Suddenly, a massive roar was heard from the skies above. Demon looks up and gasped as a trio of godly monsters appeared above the demon lord. One was blue with a massive body. The other was a red dragon with two mouths and a snake-like body. The last looked like a golden bird with a sphinx-like body. Standing on top of the last beast is a boy with an octopus-like hairstyle and a necklace puzzle around his neck. The item was glowing with a tremendous aura.

"How is this possible? Were they onto me since day one? No matter! I still have power to feed to D-Reaper! You all will still die on this very day!"

"Is that so, Demon!" another voice calls out.

The demon lord turns to see Leomon standing with Jeri at his side. With just about everyone surrounding him, Demon could do nothing more than laugh. They weren't taken back, yet they were cautious of what the demon lord may do next.

"Fools! Don't you realize the power I possess! You inferior sailors merely caught me off guard! Now taste this! Flame Inferno!"

The demon lord raised his hand and unleashed a blazing wave of fire. The group jumped away from the flames. Leomon snatches the wounded Pikkan and places him onto safer ground. Jeri jumps off of Leomon's arms and tends to Pikkan.

"Will he be okay, Leomon?"

"Demon severely damaged him, but with proper treatment, he should be fine. You keep an eye on him, Jeri. I'll be aiding our new allies."

"Be careful!"

Leomon jumps into the fray and slashes at Demon's side with his sword. Demon turns and trades blows with Demon. Leomon pulls his fist back and launched a massive wave that knocked Demon back.

"He's weakened…"

"You can thank us for that," Uranus replied. "Now! Attack him with everything we have!"

Sailor Venus was up to bat first as she forms a ring of hearts around her body. She then points the ring over towards Demon and forms them into a chain. Demon turns as the chain caught him in a tight grip. Normally if it were a ki technique, he would have broken free yet the magic flowing through the chain was harmful to demon types. Demon was no different.

"Damn… my skin is seeping away…"

Sailor Mars was next as she formed a wave around her and numerous kanji symbols appeared in the background.

"Burning Mandala!"

Mars shoots several magic-based fire attacks that didn't do Demon any favors. The demon lord cries out in pain, as he broke free of the chains. Demon turns around and felt a presence phase behind him. Then he felt a sharp stab through his chest. His eyes widened as Ryoko pushed through with her beam saber. She pulls it out and did plenty of damage to Demon.

"Curse you! Eat this, Flame In-"

"Tetsusaiga!"

Demon turns as Inuyasha came down with his massive sword and blasted the demon lord down. Normally, this would have killed any normal demon from the feudal era, but Demon was at a different level. However, the sword did do plenty of damage to Demon's injured body. They were taking advantage of the wounded animal, before he could become a dangerous one.

Yusuke readied his fists and prepares to use his most powerful technique currently: the Spirit Wave. Demon faces Yusuke lazily and is blasted with a powerful Spirit Wave, which caused a major shift to the landscape. Demon barely escapes but paid the heavy price. Demon was on the verge of death.

"No… No… I said… he will… die by… my hand only..." Pikkan muttered.

"You should rest, Pikkan," Jeri stated.

"I'm sorry… but that's not… going to happen. Demon… dies… today…"

The three Egyptian monsters were prepared to launch their attacks towards Demon. Yugi points down at Demon.

"The evil presence I've sensed all along was you! It was you who introduced this massive wave of chaos on this city! Obelisk! Silfer! Winged Dragon of Ra! Attack now!"

By Yugi's command, the three Egyptian gods each blasted their respective attacks and formed them into a combined ball of energy. Demon was too weakened to catch the ball and was severely overtaken. Demon screamed with bloody rage as the ball sent him flying through the air. The group moved away as Demon plummeted down.

"Is he through yet!" Jeri asked.

"No… I can still feel his ki… He's… very much alive… It will… take more than… that," Pikkan said. "He dies… by my hand only…"

With that said, Pikkan sits up with a wounded shoulder. The group turns to face the alterian. Leomon walks over to Pikkan.

"Stay out of this one, Leomon… He's mine… No one else shall take his life…"

"Who said I was going to stop you? But you're going to need to have those wounds healed after this. He's yours."

"Thanks…"

As soon as Pikkan walked over towards the fallen Demon, he prepares his fist for one final attack. Demon slowly rose out from the crater imprint. However, there wasn't a look of fear. Rather, the demon lord was chuckling under his breath.

"Leomon! He's actually laughing!" Jeri said.

"Yes! He's a madman! Pikkan! End it now!"

"Demon. For all the years you've put me and my people through, now I can finally say, 'Burn in hell'," Pikkan muttered.

Every other participant watched as Pikkan formed a wave of energy in his hand and punches his fist through Demon. The demon lord gasps as Pikkan focused the last portion of his ki into his adversary. Demon laughed as the energy erupted throughout his body.

"Yes! That's it, Pikkan! Put use everything you have in you're fiber! You've now realized that you've destroyed you're only opposition! Without me, you're a lost soul without something to fight for! You haven't won, Pikkan. What a laugh! My energy will be transfered into the D-Reaper and you will all die ultimately. Game over… my little friends… Ha! Ha!"

Pikkan pulls his fists out and jumps away as Demon's body exploded into a large cloud of data. Laughter was echoing throughout the skies as the data was slowly being transferred through the D-Reaper chaos mass. Demon had spoken the truth. His last remaining data was now being feed into the D-Reaper. Demon may be gone, but the D-Reaper was still very much alive.

"Jeri… Leomon…"

With that said, the alterian fell to his knees with a grin. Jeri rushes over and catches Pikkan's limp body. Leomon rushes over and helps Pikkan to his feet.

"He's dangerously running low on energy. We have to get him back to the others! They'll surely help him recover through his wounds," Leomon stated.

"Yes, the sooner, the better," Jeri stated. "Thank you. You saved Pikkan's life."

Jeri walks over towards the unified group who helped Pikkan take a stand against Demon. Uranus and Neptune looked down to Jeri.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, Pikkan would have died. I want to send my gratitude to each of you."

"It was our pleasure," Venus stated. "We couldn't let that creep run amuck. Besides, you kids have another enemy to defeat. At least, we helped you take one out of the picture."

"You take good care of that guy. He doesn't seem too bright, but he put up a very brave act," Mars replied. "I commend him for defending the honor of you."

"Thank you," Jeri replied. "Leomon. Let's get going!"

"Yes, I've got Pikkan. Let's get going."

"Goodbye to you all!" Jeri cries out. "I won't forget about any of you!"

As soon as Leomon hoisted an unconscious Pikkan over his shoulder, he picks up Jeri and flies off into the distance. The groups' waved out to the departing trio.

"Such a sweet little thing," Neptune replied.

"Whew, after that Dark Tournament, I could use some rest," stated Yusuke.

"Feh, no Jikan jewel. Looks like I play hero for no apparent reason again!" Inuyasha retorted. "Still, I've got to find Kagome."

"Mars, you think they'll handle the other enemy?" Venus asked.

"I'm sure of it. They've got some pretty awesome warriors. We've seen them take care of business," she replied. "We'll leave everything to them now."

_"I sense that Demon's essence has been absorbed into the mass. This battle is definitely not over,"_ Uranus thought. _"The other enemy they call D-Reaper is getting stronger. Those kids better be on the look out. I've never felt an evil this powerful since the Messiah many years ago."_

Would Uranus' revelations come true? It seems just about accurate. But would the D-Reaper get even stronger and reach past its limits?

* * *

Mystic Celesta goes charging and attacks D-Reaper head on, but it seems that she is able to dodge each of the punches and kicks being thrown at her. D-Reaper snatches her by the wrist and twists the female's arm. She then leaps out of the way from a Mystic Celesta's thrust kick. Even before the fused warrior realized it, a fist was quickly brought against Mystic Celesta's face. She just stares into shock in realization at what just happened. She couldn't believe that D-Reaper had detected every single of his movements.

(Danzig "Powers of Darkness" plays)

Mystic Celesta turns around to attack, but D-Reaper kicks her and strikes her down into the nearby rubble where she landed.

Mystic Celesta shoots out another 'Terra Beam' to break herself free of the rubble, but to his horror, D-Reaper blasts out a 'Hand of Fate' from her fists. She was able to assimilate Angemon's attack to her advantage. Mystic Celesta was too late to even move out of the way, as she held up her arms and goes to break it.

Mystic Celesta braces herself against the blast and was able to remain standing after being shot out. However, the angelic female drops to one knee in total exhaustion. D-Reaper lands nearby and approaches her adversary, as she started to boost the attack even further than Angemon ever could have done. Mystic Celesta was starting to lose consciousness as D-Reaper looks like with an evil grin on her face.

Suddenly, Mystic Celesta powers out and shoots out another holy-based blast over at close range, but D-Reaper jumps out of the way. She reached out for her arm, grabs Mystic Celesta by the face and goes slamming her further into the rubble buildings nearby.

Mystic Celesta slowly made her way through the fallen rubble and was shocked as he saw D-Reaper shooting out War Dramon's technique as a small little D-Reaper ghost started flying over towards the towering mega. The ghost goes diving in for the kill with its long streaking by.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Now you die!" the D-Reaper ghost shouted.

Mystic Celesta flies up and attempts to elude the tiny clone. She goes firing his 'Terra Beams' multiple times but the ghost was able to maneuver from each blast. Then, unaware of its secret, Mystic Celesta punches it and it explodes right in her face.

"Shit!"

D-Reaper laughs hysterically as she watches Mystic Celesta's smoked-up body plummeting down onto the ground below. D-Reaper slowly approaches the fallen female with a grin.

"Aww, it's too bad I won't be able to use my Super Ghost Kamikaze again," D-Reaper replied, "Hmm? I'm impressed, digital pest. You're still able to survive that. I commend you."

Mystic Celesta slowly rises up on her feet as she looks up and faces the D-Reaper with an angry glare. Overjoyed by this, D-Reaper walks over towards Mystic Celesta and snatches her by his neck. She then lifts her over her head. The female warrior was much too weakened to break free.

(End theme)

_"Ugh… looks like it's the end for me. I gave it my all but it was all in damn vain… I tried my best, Tai…"_

Suddenly, Black Gatomon had seen enough as he goes jumping out from the rubble. Mummymon looks on with shock and tries to pull him back but were unable to reach over to him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! You're going to get killed!"

"I'm going to try to talk some sense into Dee! Don't try to stop me, Mummymon!"

"But, you don't know what he might do to you. Its best we get away from here!"

"No! Dee healed me and I'm going to try to repay my debt to talk her way out of destroying Mystic Celesta…"

"What!"

"Dee! Over here! It's me, Black Gatomon!"

D-Reaper turns around and looks down. She could see Black Gatomon waving over towards him. A look of disdain comes across D-Reaper's face. It looked as though D-Reaper had recognized him, but then returned to choking the life out of Mystic Celesta.

* * *

**Other side of the Digital Universe.**

Tai and Agumon were angrily looking over what was happening and were unable to contain themselves. Tai quickly sits up and clenches his fists tightly.

"Tai, shouldn't we like be leaving and going back home? We have friends that need us!"

"All accounted for. You're right. Let's go, Agumon!"

"Wait! Not so fast!" Gosenzomon exclaimed.

"No! We can't wait! We got friends that need our help," said Tai, "Besides why do you want us to stay here for?"

"Because there's an old friend that is waiting to be released back into the world of the living…"

"You don't mean…"

"That's right, Taichi," X said, "It seems the Gate Keeper has allowed him to get another chance to fight the D-Reaper. You can thank Keke for that. Now you two will be able to fight together."

_"All right!__ I can't believe what I'm hearing! Is he actually coming back for this last time?"_ Tai thought. _"Ha, no wonder I had to stay here, because they were going to tell me that Matt was coming back! This kicks ass. Thanks, Keke."_

"But, before you go, we have a little gift that might help you two in the battle against the D-Reaper," Shintomon replied.

"A gift? This better be useful, because the D-reaper is taking Mystic Celesta apart as we speak."

"Don't worry, Taichi. You won't be disappointed. I can assure you that."

* * *

**Within the Digital Afterlife.**** Gatekeeper's Palace**

Deep within the landscape of the undead, a massive ogre-like creature with a horned helmet and a black beard was reading through a file reading "Ishida, Yamato." This massive beast was none other than the Gatekeeper. He looks down over to Metalla X and nods his head in approval. The Gatekeeper looked down upon Metalla X, who was standing by with a halo over his head.

"I'm quite amused that your needing my help," the fusion warrior said, "I never thought I would be given another chance to redeem my actions."

"Dad. I've spoken with the Gatekeeper over a hundred times over," the strawberry blonde girl named Keke spoke. "You ought to be thanking me for this."

"Yeah."

"Just be glad that you were able to keep your body because of my decision. Now this is strictly business," grumbled the Gatekeeper.

"Ha, you know very well that I won't be able to do much to the D-Reaper. This has been nothing but a complete joke."

"You won't be disappointed, because you will have someone joining you in the battle."

"Oh really. Somebody like Omega X?"

"Exactly."

_"Excellent."_

"I know you'll make me proud, dad. You can do it! Only you can provide Tai with the help he needs."

"You will be sent back onto earth in a matter of moments. Remember, this has a limit to it. You can only remain on the planet for one day and then you come right back. So, you better sit tight."

With that said, Metalla X stood there with a slight mischievous grin across his face. Keke took notice of this and began to doubt her father. Could she trust in him to aid Tai in the battle with the D-Reaper? Only time will tell until Metalla X returns to earth for one full day. He had better make good use to this one day.

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

Mystic Celesta was unable to free herself from the grasp of the D-Reaper. She was soon losing her life force under the tight chokehold and her body was starting to go limp. D-Reaper grins triumphantly and speaks in a rather, low terrifying voice.

"Goodbye, warrior…"

Just as she was about to blast Mystic Celesta by placing the palm of her hand in front of the angelic warrior, Black Gatomon was crying out angrily.

"You better drop him now! This is not worth it, Dee! Killing is pointless and this whole act of destruction is pointless!"

Overhearing his pleas, D-Reaper looks right down over at Black Gatomon and aims his hand right over towards him instead. Black Gatomon gasped in horror and started to back away. Mummymon leaped out of hiding and pushed Black Gatomon aside.

"Get down!"

D-Reaper stops and then looks right over towards Mummymon. The two go staring up at their 'friend' with terrified looks on their faces. It was clear that all of the memories of the D-Reaper were gone and the monster points her fingers right down at unsuspecting digimon.

"Oh no! It was nice knowing you, Black Gatomon! Looks like we'll be joining the group of digimon that lost their lives. But I'm much too handsome to die!"

"Dee! Don't do it!"

D-Reaper simply grins and powers up her beam. A faint glow started to shine through the light itself and she prepares to blast her former friends out of existence.

"Prepare yourselves for terminations, Mummymon. Black Gatomon."

Just then, D-Reaper felt something approaching her at full speed. Mystic Celesta then punches her right in the face. D-Reaper coughs out blood as Mystic Celesta regained her momentum by hammering away at the D-Reaper. Punches and kicks were being thrown at her with rapid speed and perseverance. However, D-Reaper kicks her right into the air above and created three disc like attacks. They go flying over at Mystic Celesta but she manages to blast them away with her 'Terra Beam'. An explosion occurs in the skies above.

Mystic Celesta charges forwards and fires away more ki blasts over at the D-Reaper.

"Isn't it quite ironic? You're going to die by your own friend's techniques," said D-Reaper, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

D-Reaper cups her hands together and prepares an energy ball in the palms. She then thrusts her hands forwards and watches as a 'Holy Beam' goes shooting out over at the blasts. They both pushed each other back and exploded from there since the excessive force of the two beams was much too powerful to be involved in a stalemate.

Mystic Celesta was shocked to realize that even her blasts were cancelled out, but she was even more shocked to realize that D-Reaper was using the very same techniques that her own friends use often. She quickly phases out and D-Reaper is caught by surprise.

"What! Running away from me, coward? I'll find you. It doesn't matter. I'll still be able to locate your ki."

D-Reaper smashes herself right through a nearby building and finds Mystic Celesta hiding on the other side. Mystic Celesta goes dashing away at hyper speed, but she was unable to elude the D-Reaper. Wherever she hid, the D-Reaper simply phases at the location she hides.

Mystic Celesta stops at her tracks as D-Reaper quickly phased in front of her with a grin on her face.

"Going somewhere? Don't you dare play pussy on me! Only cowards run away from fights and that is what you are. You're a coward. You talked big when you were beating me? What happened now? Aren't you going to talk trash again? No? Whys is that? That's because I've become much more powerful and I've already become much faster than you can ever dream of."

Now starting to get frustrated, Mystic Celesta goes leaping up forwards at D-Reaper and starts attacking her with a barrage of punches and slashes. D-Reaper was easily able to maneuver from each attempted hit. D-Reaper dodges and then strikes Mystic Celesta down into the ground below.

Mystic Celesta lands hard and then fires another 'Holy Beam', which D-Reaper easily deflects by slapping it away to the side. The blast created a large hole nearby and D-Reaper goes flying down right through it. As soon as Mystic Celesta was getting up on her feet, a pair of hands came popping out from the ground and pulls the angelic warrior down underground. The battle continues to wage on underground as blast were being fired and fists were smashing causing citywide earthquakes.

Mummymon and Black Gatomon both waited in sheer anticipation of what could happen next in the battle. They didn't even go near the hole, in fear, of what might pop out and their heads off.

"Don't worry. This should be all over, because I got my trusty military weapon in hand! It will take anything down, even the D-Reaper," Mummymon foolishly exclaimed.

Black Gatomon rolls his eyes at the foolish digimon and a sweat drop comes down his forehead.

_"You idiot… I can't believe I've had to put up with you. How can this Arukenimon put up with your stupidity?"_

* * *

Everyone else at the temporary headquarters were grouped together since the Tamers and Digi-Destined had left to do battle against the D-Reaper. Lopmon felt a presence and looked out to find Leomon returning back. Suzie and Lopmon ran over as Leomon flew back inside through the window left open. Sonja came out of hiding and sensed Leomon's presence.

"Leomon! What's going?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Yamaki calls out.

"Please, you've got to help our friend here. He was attacked by Demon, but another group of people came and helped us defeat," Jeri replied.

"She's right," Sonja replied. "He's in very bad shape. Yuck, I bet Demon was responsible for this."

"Sir. There is a medical facility within this floor. We can take their friend and help him get treated right away," Riley stated.

"Ok. We'll take him from here. You're friends will need you're help," Yamaki ordered.

"Right. We're on it," Leomon replied.

"You take good care of him!" Jeri calls out. "I hope Pikkan is going to alright."

"Don't worry, Jeri. He's in good hands now. We have to worry more about helping our comrades and stop Beelzebumon from destroying himself," Leomon replied.

"Right! Let's go!"

Leomon picks Jeri up around his arms and flies out towards the D-Reaper chaos zone. With Demon out of the picture, the Hypnos team would take Pikkan to the medical room and tend to his wounds.

"Izzy! I just picked up large energy signals from the sector Leomon had departed from. It seems a group of powers helped them extinguish Demon. So he's out of our hair," Tentomon replied.

"Yeah and they brought Pikkan in. At least, he'll be in safe hands. All we need to do is worry about are the chaos mass and Kari's situation with the D-Reaper. The D-Reaper's power is growing and it will not stop. Even I'm too young to be cut out for this..."

* * *

**Other side of the Digital Universe.**

Tai and Agumon were about to teleport back to earth through a vortex that Shintomon had provided for him, but then he turns around to see both Gosenzomon and Shintomon running up to him.

"Tai! Listen, even if you and Mystic Celesta were to attack together, you still won't be able to defeat the D-Reaper."

"In that case, I guess when we become Omega X, we'll just fuse with Mystic Celesta."

"I doubt that the D-Reaper would want to wait that long for you two to complete the fusion dance," said Gosenzomon.

"So what should we do!" Agumon asked frantically.

"Well… there is one thing you can use. You see these earrings that I'm wearing. These are 'Goseno' earrings. Which are named after me. Cool, huh? Now attach this on your left ear Taichi. Digimon do not have to require wearing these, but you will have to just tell you're sister to defuse so you and she can wear the earrings."

"Yeah, I've seen earrings similar to this before," X stated. "Trust the old guy, Tai. He knows what he's talking about."

"Hmm. Well, I hate wearing jewelry, But what the hey…"

Tai places the earring on his left ear and then looks right over to Agumon, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Once Hikari puts the earring on her right ear, then you two and your respective digimon will be able to fuse into the super ultimate being. This is the last chance against the D-Reaper…"

"Yes! This is just what we needed! Agumon, this might just be our lucky day!"

"Mmmhmm."

Are the 'Goseno' earrings are what they seem to be? Can Tai and Agumon make it back to earth to see if the earrings work? Can he and Kari form into the ultimate fusion warrior that will bring down the monstrous Super Reaper? With Demon gone, will the Tamers be able to help Beelzebumon destroy the Kernal sphere in time?

**(Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays) **

**(Preview)**

D-Reaper: Yes! This planet is prepared for Armageddon! Prepare to die, earth!

Omega X: Kari! We'll have to put those earrings to good use!

Mystic Celesta: But, why?

D-Reaper: I don't think so! You're not fusing with anyone! Kari! You shall become apart of me!

Omega X: Shit! I knew this would happen!

D-Reaper: I've reached a new level, Taichi! Are you ready to die?

Omega X: My only option left is Matt… Hurry up, Matt!

Gallantmon: Beelzebumon! What are you doing! You can't defeat the D-Reaper alone!

Beelzebumon: Just what me, pineapple head!

Sakuyamon: He's going to get himself killed!

Metalla X: Fuse with you, Tai? How absurd!

Omega X: We have to do this to defeat the D-Reaper! Let's put the past behind us! It's the fate of our world!

Izzy: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion, episode thirty-seven!

**Beelzebumon's**** Sacrifice!**** Yamato and Taichi's Ultimate Decision: The Super Fusion!**

Newly fused warrior: Don't you miss it!

* * *

SSJ4T: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Did you enjoy those cameo appearances by the anime characters? See? They were useful afterall! By the way, I don't own those characters. Or else Id be in a heavy lawsuit right about now. There's nothing else much to say but to check out the Zero Two fic. Until then, peace and be on the look out for the next Tamers chapter.

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	18. Beelzebumon’s Sacrifice! Yamato and Taic...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Hey, all! Just wanted to share my two cents before we get started on the next chapter. As you know with Demon gone, the focus will now be on the D-Reaper. So, by the time the D-Reaper reaches her final form, the story will undergo heavy formatting. Which means that the battle with D-Reaper will turn out differently. We're just a few chapters away from that event. In the meantime, enjoy these next chapters because we're in for a bumpy ride. Anyway, let's get on with the fic. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays) **

**Beelzebumon's**** Sacrifice!**** Yamato and Taichi's Ultimate Decision: The Super Fusion!**

**Other Side of the Digital Universe.**

Agumon and Tai stood by as they examined the magnificence of the illustrious Goseno earrings. Their eyes were starry after gazing over at their brilliance.

Tai takes the earring and holds it in the palm of his hand while studying its structure. He was totally unaware that something so small and simple such as an earring would have power that would allow himself and Kari to fuse with one another.

"You see, Taichi. This earring will enable you to fuse with another individual and it create an even stronger fusion than War Angemon and Imperialdramon just performed," said Gosenzomon, "In fact, its stronger than any digital fusion in existence."

Shintomon has never heard such a fusion and was astonished over what Gosenzomon had just explained.

_"How come I was never told about this? Was this one of the legends that I was never informed about eons ago?"_

"Shintomon! I clearly know what you're thinking. I can't believe you never heard such a fusion technique!" Gosenzomon exclaimed, "You are very foolish! Children these days. Plus you can't hide your thoughts. I know better."

"I'm sorry, Gosenzomon."

"Hey, just be glad he didn't punk you out and ruin you're reputation," X remarked. "But remember this, Tai. Once you and your partner of choice use the earrings and once you fuse, the form will remain permanent. There's no possible way to reverse it? So, are you willing to go through such consequences?"

"Yes. Anything to help my friends and save the digital worlds," Tai said, "I'm the Digi-Destined of courage after all."

"Duh. Now get out there and kick some ass," X replied.

"And that's what I admire more. You are the embodiment of courage," Agumon stated.

_"You're right and the real world is in trouble. One digital world has been laid to ruins and our on world is next. I can't allow D-Reaper to continue her path of destruction. Wait till I go out there and show her with this Digi-Destined of Courage can really do. I don't care if this fusion is permanent. I'll risk having to share bodies with Kari. How strange is that going to be? I can't picture myself merging with my own sister."_

Tai stood by while gazing over the fusion earrings and clenched them under the palm of his hand.

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

The battle between Mystic Celesta and Super Reaper was still underway as the tide turned for the worst against Mystic Celesta. Their battle continued down below the cavernous tunnels below the city.

Motorhead's "Time to Play the Game" starts

D-Reaper was beating around Mystic Celesta within the underground subway tunnels and there were no subway trains to even get in their way. D-Reaper was definitely gaining the upper hand in the battle.

Now being covered by dirt and bruises, Mystic Celesta simply cursed under her breathe towards the D-Reaper.

Mummymon and Black Gatomon peer right over the hole leading down into the tunnel as Mystic Celesta was struggling and in trouble of losing her life.

Standing right over the subway stops down in the tunnels; Mystic Celesta lands and uses one of her energy shields that managed to reflect the D-Reaper's attack back towards her. The D-Reaper quickly phases out and the blast narrowly missed her. She comes up from behind Mystic Celesta and fires another shot from above. The angelic warrior didn't have enough time to avoid it and blasted it completely out of the tunnel.

Mystic Celesta lands on the outside, looking fatigued and nearly unconscious. Black Gatomon and Mummymon go running back as they saw D-Reaper levitating out from the massive hole.

"Ugh, this is getting completely boring. I better end this now. Ok, Hikari. You've amused me long enough but it's time for you to die."

Then without warning, Mystic Celesta activates her mystical healing aura. The aura started to heal her body to completely cleanse out every injury. As soon as her healing process finished, Mystic Celesta's eyes lit up and she goes flipping back onto her feet. This took d-Reaper back in surprise, but that only lasted for a moment.

"Well, you managed to heal yourself, Hikari. I should have seen this coming from an angelic digimon type. I must commend you for supplying yourself with a healing aura. Nice little trick. I guess you've saved me the trouble of me making you suffer. The more suffering from you, the more fun I will enjoy before you die."

As soon as she said that, she started laughing hysterically and this didn't set well for the female warrior. Mystic Celesta glares at her with sheer hatred in the look on her face. This was a completely new sensation for Kari since her fight with Virus seven years ago.

D-Reaper extends her hand out and fires a very weak blast at her, which Mystic Celesta tried to shield herself from. Then she turns her attention right over towards Black Gatomon and quickly fires a ki blast right over at him.

"Dee! No!"

Everyone remained petrified as the ki blast goes flying right for Black Gatomon. Everything seemed to be going at slow motion as Mummymon and Mystic Celesta gasped out in horror. Black Gatomon was too petrified to even move out of the way. The blast came closer and closer, which caused everyone's heartbeats to pump a little faster than normal as if there was a rush.

Then from out of nowhere, a watery blast came shooting out of nowhere and knocks away D-Reaper's beam. It was now taken completely off target. They all looked up to find the source of the ice blast. They were surprised to see none other than Michael and Metal Seadramon, another one of the many comrades of the Digi-Destined. Yes, Seadramon has the ability to digivolve straight to the mega level through these past seven years.

**(End theme)**

"Hikari! Did you miss us!" a voice called out.

They turned over to see a blonde-haired young man standing aside with Metal Seadramon, who let out a triumphant roar. Mystic Celesta waves over towards one of her long-time comrades.

"Michael! Seadramon! Good to see you! I see Seadramon can digivolve to the mega-level. That's good! In the nick of time too!"

"Yeah, you really saved me the trouble there!" Black Gatomon cried out. "I was going to be cat fillet!"

"Hey, I saw those two at the War Games. Wow, it must be some sort of reunion or something," Mummymon said.

D-Reaper looks right down at both Michael and Metal Seadramon with a disgusted look on her face. She cracked her knuckles and spit blood out from her mouth.

"Bah? Another one? How many more of these cockroaches will come crawling out of the walls?"

Suddenly, a smile crosses the face of D-Reaper as she twisted her neck back. If there were anything that pisses her off, that would be rude interruptions from outsiders.

"No matter. It's another lamb to be thrown in the slaughter. Digimon is analyzed as Metal Seadramon. He shall be exterminated."

D-Reaper points down and shoots out a blast over at Metal Seadramon. Michael cries out as Metal Seadramon snatches him and flies out from the blast. They turned to face the D-Reaper and gave her determined glares on their faces.

"Seadramon! Time for some River of Power!"

"Right!"

Metal Seadramon goes flying up into the air and then started encircling the D-Reaper. She starts spinning as her eyes went all spinning. Metal Seadramon hovers right in front of her and fires out a massive blast from his snout over at the D-Reaper.

"River of Power!"

D-Reaper watched and then holds herself out to allow the beam to engulf her completely. Metal Seadramon kept his target onto D-Reaper and wasn't going to hold back. It was all or nothing. Now D-reaper was completely covered in a watery substance.

"Yes! Nice way to take her to the cleaners, Metal Seadramon! Nicely done! Now let's finish this!"

Metal Seadramon hovers down and celebrates in triumph with his human partner. However, Mystic Celesta wasn't too sure and looks right over at the soaked D-Reaper. Suddenly, their smiles turned into dismay as they saw D-Reaper screaming out demonically.

"Whoa! That D-Reaper is something else!" Michael exclaimed, "Metal Seadramon! Your River of Power didn't even work! You've been perfecting its shot for these past few years! I can't believe it didn't pay off!"

D-Reaper laughed at their futile attempt to hose her down. She powers up a bright aura, which manages to dry herself off from the water.

"Ah, dry-clean. It's just the way I like it. Feh, that attack only proves that you're partner is a weakling.

"Damn! I nailed her head-on!" Metal Seadramon griped.

"You're right, buddy. We only managed to piss her off."

"Bah! Your attack was pathetic, Metal Seadramon. Now I will be forced to kill each and everyone of you off at once."

With that said, everybody was looking on with horrified looks on their faces, even Mystic Celesta was starting to become quite nervous. D-Reaper held out the palm of her hand and started to form a small energy ball, but then she upgraded her boost of energy and watched as the ball started to grow bigger. The ball now became a large sphere of destructive energy.

D-Reaper looks down at her adversaries with an evil sneer across her face much to the dismay of Michael, Seadramon and Mystic Celesta.

"Now, by my hand only, you will all die…"

* * *

Back on the other side of the city, another battle was waging on as the Tamers and the remaining Destined were battling the ADR forces, as they were off to fend them off away from the shelter where the Monster Makers and the Wild Bunch were hard at work. Their assignment was to investigate the floating sphere that had just appeared between the two towers of the Hypnos headquarters.

An ever so growing army of ADR-04s was firing barrages of lasers. Sakuyamon managed to gracefully maneuver right around their blasts and phases out to psych out her adversaries. Sakuyamon reappears above the ADR, who were left out and confused. Then she waved her hands around as several multi-colored spirits started to fly around.

"Spirit Strike!"

As then directs the spirits right over towards the ADRs as the spirit managed to rid of the ADR-04s. However, much to Sakuyamon's dismay, there were more to replace the defeated group.

Justimon goes flying around as he managed to slash right through several ADRs with his Accel hand. But, much like Sakuyamon, he was shocked to see more ADRs replacing the lost ones.

"Damn! They keep popping out everywhere! When are we going to catch a break!"

"Every time we defeat one group, another just comes by and replaces them!" Sliphymon replied, "We're fighting something that actually regenerates itself."

"That makes perfect sense," Justimon replied.

Mega Gargomon goes stepping forward as armor plate all over his body started to open up and unleash a large barrage of missiles directed towards the surrounding ADR army.

"Burst Shot!"

The barrage of missiles was enough to take out the ADRs with tremendous ease. Gallatmon comes charing in and slashes through more drones.

"Takato! We'll fend off the drones! You go and stop Beelzebumon!" Mega Gargomon said, under Henry's voice.

"Right! You keep them off while I'm off! Good luck!"

Gallantmon goes leaping up into the air and noticed Grani flying right by. The bio-merged mega goes calling out to it as if a knight were calling out for his majestic horse.

"Grani!"

Gallantmon goes jumping on board Grani as they started to soar off towards the skies above and over to where the top towers of the Hypnos building was standing. He would and try to prevent Beelzebumon from taking on the Kernal sphere.

"Let's ride!"

Silphymon goes flying up into the air as a group of agents were hot on his trail. He quickly phases out, which catches the drones by surprise. Silphymon reappears above them and has his hands already held back. He then thrusts them forward and unleashes a powerful energy ball.

"Static Force!"

The energy ball that was shot out from Silphymon, goes hurtling through the ADRs. One by one, they were quickly dissolved.

"Nah! Nah! Take that creeps!" Silphymon taunted.

Stingmon evades several ADRs and then holds out both of his hands as energy blasts came shooting out.

"Moon Shooter!"

One by one, each blast hits an ADR and they are each hit with multiple shots. Stingmon then takes advantage and goes phasing right behind them. His two arms are already extracted with long, purple blades. He stabs right through the whole ADR bunch with lightning fast speed.

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon looks right over his shoulder and watches each ADR dissolve into nothing. Stingmon flies up in triumph.

"Way to nail it to them, Stingmon!" exclaimed Ken.

"I nailed them!"

Shakkoumon stood in the ADR's path as they started shooting out blasts over at him, but much like a vacuum cleaner. Shakkoumon was able to suck away each blast and then his head lets out a whistle, much like that of a teapot.

"Time to serve 'em up some beverages! Justice Beam!"

The powerful beam goes shooting out from Shakkoumon's eyes as the twin beams engulfed each ADR. As a result of being shot, they were each dissolved into particles.

"Now that's how you serve 'em up real good!"

Garudamon evades a group of ADRs and quickly goes soaring up into the skies above. The ADRs all looked up as if they were unaware of what was their fate. Garudamon powered up a fiery aura and unleashes a wave of fire over at them.

"Wing Blade!"

The wave transforms into that have a phoenix bird and goes engulfing the ADRs, which barbeques them and dissolves them into ashes.

"Looks like we got ourselves a barbeque!" Sora cried out. "Good work, Garudamon!"

Zudomon lifts up a group of ADRs, using the force of his strength to rip off their cables. He then tosses them up into the air and raises his hammer of his head.

"Zulcan's Hammer!"

With that said, he bashes the whole ADR group into the ground and uses his hammer to squish them into a puddle of chaos that only manages to dry up and dissolve.

"You're the 'mon, Zudomon!" Joe exclaimed while giving a thumbs up.

Zudomon gets down on his knees and poses out by flexing his body in triumph. Joe simply sighs at his digimon's bizarre behavior.

_"He's gotta cut down on those fitness shows."_

Lillymon stands on the middle of the street as a group of ADRs were vastly approaching her. But she didn't hesitate anymore time and quickly cups her hands together. Then as they came a little closer, a green energy ball forms in her hands.

"Flower Cannon!"

She then thrusts her hands out and sends a beam that shoots right through the ADRs, which disintegrated them into nothing but particles and dust.

"You showed them to never mess with a lady!" Mimi cried out. "Let's show 'em how Rosemon will play it out!"

With that said, Mimi's heart started to glow with a green aura, in turn forming the symbol of her former crest. The aura forms around Lillymon as she digivolves straight to her mega form.

"Lillymon warp shinka! Rosemon!"

Rosemon lands on the street corner and turns to see a group of agents running at her from all directions. The mega simply ducks under and allows the agents jump on top of her. With one gust of rejuvenated energy, Rosemon kicks agents off of her and whips them out with her rose whip.

"Thorn Whip!"

With lashes from her whip, Rosemon easily disposed of every agent, which attacked her. She then gets into a battle pose with her whip over her shoulder.

"Maybe you could pull of more of those Matrix moves!"

"Later, we've got more work to do!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

Kazu cheered and jumped around in triumph as he watched his mechanical partner take out several more drones with missile shots.

"It's time for a little sweet revenge!" the boy called out.

Just then, Cyberleomon came flying down as he slashes through an army of drones with ease and they go dissolving after being slashed. Jeri nods in approval over her partner's victory.

"Whew! We came just in time, Leomon! Nicely done!'

"What happened to you guys?" Sora cries out.

"We had a run-in with Demon, but we took care of him!" Jeri responded.

"Demon's gone? Wow, those two are really something," Joe stated.

"Yeah, we had plenty of help, but we'll explain everything later," Jeri replied. "All we can say is that Demon is gone, and we took Pikkan in to get properly treated."

"Pikkan!" Kazu pondered.

"Like I said, we'll explain everything later!"

* * *

After missing out on the fight involved with Mystic Celesta, Beelzebumon was staring down the Kernal sphere with frustration on his face. He was expecting a little more action from the sphere but got nothing for the past few minutes and he was starting to lose his patience.

"What's the matter, D-Reaper scum! Are you afraid of what I'm about you do to ya! Huh! You embarrassed me back in the Digital World. I'm not going down that easily! You have a debt to pay! You have ever right to be scared, because I'm about to stomp a mud hole in your whatever you have!"

With that said, Beelzebumon's arm slowly transforms into that of a long, positron gun. An evil grin forms across his pale face and he points it right over towards the well-shielded Kernal sphere.

"Say your prayers, D-Reaper!"

"Beelzebumon!"

"What!"

The winged demon quickly turns around to see someone approaching him at rapid speed. His eyes widened a bit, as he saw none other than Gallantmon riding on Grani. A sneer came over his face as he turns his attention back over to the Kernal sphere, as if he were ignoring the bio-merged knight.

"What the hell do you want! I don't need your help."

"Beelzebumon, we came to warn you. This thing is a lot more powerful than you think. If you attack it now, there's a good chance that you might not make it out alive. Please try to listen to reason."

"What? You want me to listen to you and your human friend, pineapple head? Take a good look at me. This is my ultimate power. I am Beelzebumon Blast Mode. When I reached this form, I knew I would not have an equal that will be able to compare to the strength of power I wield within my being. Even something like the D-Reaper couldn't comprehend."

"But, you're underestimating the D-Reaper's ability. Think about it. The other entity is taking apart Kari's fusion form. If she's unable to defeat it, then you don't even stand a chance in hell."

Beelzebumon gasped after hearing what Gallantmon had to say about Mystic Celesta's chances against one entity of the D-Reaper. Then his gaping mouth turns into that of a grin. This took Gallantmon back.

"Isn't that the whole point? Think about this, pineapple head. Isn't it a good challenge that makes a digimon truly stronger? I realized something. When you and I were pummeling each other into oblivion back in the Digital World, we were both weaker then. But now, we've gotten a whole lot stronger. As digimon, our fighting powers rise higher and higher after each battle. That's something the D-Reaper will never achieve and that's the sheer will to win a war."

"But, Beelzebumon. We must not think like that. Sure we've gotten stronger since then, but we still can't underestimate the D-Reaper's tenacity. We're practically walking on thin ice here. Wake up and smell the coffee. This isn't a digimon were battling, this is the single most destructive force that could wipe out all digimon and humans all together. Both will go extinct if we don't stop it here and now!"

"Shut up! I'll take this D-Reaper scum myself! Now stand aside and allow me to take care of this."

The demon mega turns his attention back over towards the Kernal sphere and points his gun out towards it.

"Take this, hot shot! Death Slinger!"

The positron gun, on Beelzebumon's arm, goes shooting out a powerful beam of energy and it goes hurtling over towards the shielded Kernal sphere.

"Let's attack it together with our best shots!" Gallatnmon said.

"I'm with ya on that one!"

Beelzebumon points out his positron gun over at the Kernal sphere and starts powering it up. Gallantmon holds out his shield and the hazard sign started lighting up. Then they both released large beams of energy that shot out with tremendous force.

"Death Slinger!"

"Shield of the Just!"

The two attacks both combined into one gigantic blast and it goes nailing the Kernal sphere dead on and a large explosion occurs as a result of it. It looked like that the Kernal sphere was done for. But slowly there was a smoke cloud slowly starting to dissipate.

"So, was that enough for ya, jaborni!" Beelzebumon called out.

As soon as he said that, the smoke cloud was gone and the ADR-10 was still unscathed from the combined blast attack. Beelzebumon and Gallantmon were both taken back by this and were shocked to realize that even their best shots were still not enough.

"That's impossible!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"No way! Damn you, D-Reaper!" said Beelzebumon, who was starting to tighten his teeth. "I'm going to take my gun and shove it up your ass!"

* * *

Back over at headquarters, everyone else that had remained there was watching the battle taking place. The Tamer's parents decided to help out with matters by aiding to Pikkan's wounds. It seemed Pikkan wasn't going to do very well at the moment. His wounds will prevent him from taking part in any action. His fight with Demon clearly drew him closer to death's doors.

A monitor had displayed Beelzebumon and Gallantmon confronting the massive D-Reaper Kernal sphere. The other was now in static after losing transmission of the Mystic Celesta fight.

"Sir. We've just lost transmission with one of the battles. There's seems to be some sort of high-level energy disrupting the transmission," Riley said.

"Damn! Do we at least have a view of the battle taking place up where the Kernal sphere is floating around Hypnos?"

"Yes, sir. We do and it doesn't look good for our side. They just fired a combined energy force that still wasn't enough to penetrate the Kernal sphere."

"Izzy, how's the transmission coming along?" Talley asked.

"Still working on it. Man, this thing is really on the fritz."

"It's been a while since I was involved in a battle. Let me go and help them out!" Tentomon said.

"We'll save you for later. Besides I really need you're helping fixing the transmission."

"All right, but I still want to go out into battle later on."

"Fine. We'll do that as soon as we get transmission back."

"It's a deal!"

Talley had her eyes on Izzy but then snapped back into reality as she resumed her position in getting a view on the Kernal sphere.

"Anything yet?" Yamaki asked.

"Sir. We're getting some strange transmission from one of the digimon," said Riley.

"Put it on view."

"On view now."

Yamaki looked over at the screen and noticed Takato inside of a red sphere with data floating all around him. He was now beginning to become a little more suspicious.

"Zoom in on the view. There's something a little peculiar about the view. Maybe I can get a communication from Takato through that COM device. Takato can you hear me? This is Yamaki…"

_"Yes? Mr. Yamaki?"_

"Are you okay out there? Where are you at the moment?"

_"Well, lets just say that I'm in a pretty tight spot now."_

"What? What are you talking about?"

Riley zooms in on the view and Yamaki views something that manages to catch his attention. First he saw Takato thrashing his arms around and then saw an overview of Gallantmon thrashing his arms around much like Takato. Then something clicked into Yamaki's mind. His mouth went dry and his mindset was completely shattered by these turns of events.

Soon, just about everyone of the Tamer's parents were watching the computer monitor as worries came over each of them, especially cries from the mothers. Mrs. Nonanka was crying like there was no tomorrow when she saw Rika within Sakuyamon. Mrs. Wong was no different when she saw Henry within Mega Gargomon.

Yamaki looks out from the window and presses his hand against it. His voice pretty much said it all. He was shocked and in disbelief at what he just saw.

"No! I didn't see this coming! How could I have let the children interact with the digimon this close! I never knew that they could merge into single beings."

"Well actually they can. My friends happen to know about that. It's called digital fusion. It's when a human and a digimon merge into one, powerful fighting being. The Tamers are no different. However, there are minor differences," Izzy stated. "My friends have more experience in this sort of thing. The Tamers have only started using this form of defense.

"But they're only children. They have less experience compared to the likes of you're friends."

"Not anymore, Yamaki. They're fighting to save our world. We have to rely on them and my friends. There is no other choice. Not even the military can do anything to stop our enemy, the D-Reaper."

"But it just didn't have to be this way…"

"Stand back, Suzie! I'm going out there to lend our friends a hand!" Lopmon cries out.

"But wait!"

"Blazing Ice!"

Yamaki was taken back by this and looks over to see the chocolate-colored dog rabbit shooting out an ice blast that completely shattered a window.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!"

"Relax, Yamaki. Let Lopmon go. Suzie is a Tamer too. Remember, everyone with a digimon has one common goal and that is to defeat the D-Reaper. Go on Suzie, show everyone that you're a worthy Tamer," Izzy said.

"Ok!"

Lopmon nodded as she went flying out into the air and then goes diving down towards the battlefield. She was quickly engulfed by a pink column of light and was now starting to digivolve.

"Lopmon shinka! Antiramon!"

Antiramon goes flying across the skies and hovers down towards the ground as an army of ADRs was surrounding him.

"You boys wanna piece of me? We'll bring it on!"

The ADRs didn't hesitate and they started to move in on the ultimate-level rabbit digimon. Antiramon quickly phases out and reappears behind them as her hands turned into blades.

"Eat this! Bunny Blades!"

One by one, each of the ADRs were taken out and dissolved as a result of Antiramon's relentless attack. The ex-Deva landed back on the ground and then looks back up where she waved to Suzie.

"Thank you, Suzie. I won't let you down."

As soon as she said that, Antiramon heads off into the battle zone where she would soon meet up with the other digimon in their assault against the agent army.

* * *

**Other Side of the Digital Universe.**

Tai and Agumon were about to head out through the portal to teleport back to Earth. Suddenly, they stopped as Tai turned to face Gosenzomon and Shintomon.

"You think it would be best if we went into our fusion form?" asked Tai.

"No. I don't think that's even necessary yet," Gosenzomon replied, "I think it would be better to change forms after fusing, but if its even necessary at all."

Tai and Agumon turned their attention back over at the portal as Gosenzomon continued on speaking.

"But listen very carefully before you go. The Gosenzo fusion can only last once. And only once."

"You had better hurry it up, Taichi," said Shintomon, "Its beginning to look really ugly out there on Earth. D-Reaper is about to create a great destruction that could very well destroy the real world."

"Shit! He's right! Get you're ass in gear!" X replied. "Those guys aren't going to last long!"

Tai and Agumon nodded in agreement while waving to the two higher powers. They then turned and went right through the portal. In a matter of moments, they would be teleported right back on Earth.

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper, who was now covered in a demonic red aura, was laughing demonically as she prepared to throw the immense sphere of energy. There was nothing anybody could do stop her. It was the end of the planet as they speak. D-Reaper's power has far surpassed everyone's expectations.

"Damn! I can't believe that we can't do a damn thing!" Mystic Celesta said, "If we even attempt at blasting it, it will only make matters worse and destroy the entire planet!"

"Michael! I sense nothing but a strange emptiness from that ball of destruction," said Metal Seadramon, "It's nothing but pure darkness."

Mummymon's gun was even totally useless as he and Black Gatomon were gazing up with horrified looks on their faces. They now hugged each other as their lives were soon about to come to a sudden end.

"It was nice knowing you, Mummymon. You big idiot."

"See you in the after life, little kitty!"

D-Reaper was now about to wipe them all out as she started to laugh maniacally. She was about to toss the apocalyptic energy blast, but was then cut short as War Greymon materializes and spins in a tornado that slices right through the D-Reaper. D-Reaper was cut clean in half as War Greymon reappears out of nowhere.

D-Reaper's lower half lands right in front of both Metal Seadramon and Michael. They all looked up to see her upper half still hovering in the air.

"Tai! It's you!"

"Hey guys!" the young man calls out as he run over to them.

"It's good to see you again, Tai!" Michael called out.

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

Mummymon looked on with shock and looked right over at his gun in disbelief and then at the fallen lower half of the D-Reaper. A smile forms across his face and he started laughing to himself.

"Wow! I really shot her in half! I saved the Earth from being blown apart! I did it myself!"

"You didn't do jackshit," replied Black Gatomon, "It was that young guy and his War Greymon that saved us all."

"Oh, but that's still a relief."

"You're telling me! I thought we were going to die! Thanks! Whoever you are…"

D-Reaper quickly manages to recognize both War Greymon and Tai. She then starts calling out to him.

"Ah! Taichi! I knew you would come! Now! Have you come to marvel at my ultimate form! I am the single greatest threat in not just two worlds, but also the entire cosmos! Just think, you're simply no match for me! You might have come back, but I'm way above you as far as power is concerned. So much for those reunion plans, Taichi."

"Ah, but you may have. However, Agumon and I managed to find ourselves a new weapon," Tai said.

"Huh? What are babbling about?" D-Reaper pondered.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"Yeah? What weapon? What did Shintomon give you as that gift?" asked Mystic Celesta, "That must be the weapon!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You're simply bluffing, Taichi!" exclaimed D-Reaper.

With that said, D-Reaper started powering up and her lower half starts moving about. This quickly took Michael and Seadramon. D-Reaper than used a form of telekinesis, which causes her to kick her feet up. The force of the kick then nails Metal Seadramon in the stomach. As a result of this attack, he and Michael were both sent forcefully into the air.

"Michael! Metal Seadramon! D-Reaper! They were caught off guard! You damn coward! We're coming to make you pay for you're crimes, bitch!" exclaimed Tai.

D-Reaper's legs started to levitate up into the air and then were pieced right into her upper torso as she quickly returned into her normal, whole form. She starts chuckling at Taichi's futile threats.

"Ha! As you can see, there's nothing you can do to inflict damage upon me, Taichi. I've got your number and I will destroy you like cannon fodder that you really are! Oh, I'm sorry. I interrupted you. You were giving a speech. You said that you were going to make me answer to my crimes?"

Suddenly, there was a slight grin coming across Tai's face.

"Oh yeah? Why did you even bother reconstructing your body then? Answer that one," Tai said as he turns his attention right over to Mystic Celesta.

"Sis! Here, catch!"

Tai tosses the other Gosenzo ring towards Mystic Celesta. The female saw it coming flying towards her as if her new fate was coming to him at the palm of her hands. But it goes dropping out of her hands and it lands right on the ground. Tai was completely shocked by her terrible catch.

"Damn! I missed it!"

"There's no time to waste, Kari! Pick it up! Put it on your right ear, so that we can fuse!"

Mystic Celesta nods her head in agreement and lowers down to search for the earring frantically. D-Reaper has managed to overhear their plan and then speaks up.

"You two about to fuse on my time! I don't think so! So, I'll start off by killing you!" D-Reaper exclaimed while pointing over to Tai.

"Just give us a little more damn time!" War Greymon calls out angrily.

"I'm no longer in the mood to wait around anytime longer! I've completely lost my patience! Now die!"

Just as D-Reaper was about to make her move, Tai and War Greymon both screamed out as they transformed into a two separate beams of light. They soon merged together and within a bright flash of light, Omega X was quickly formed. Omega X then ascends straight into his third level form.

The beam comes hurtling right for Omega X, but he manages to quickly dodge

out of the way. 

While Mystic Celesta was still searching for the missing earring, D-Reaper lunges right at Omega X and strikes him down towards the ground. Mystic Celesta finally locates the earring, but D-Reaper shoots out a beam that hits her hand. This causes the female to lose grip of the earring once again.

"Oh no!"

Omega X comes closing in and blasts D-Reaper at a very close range. He shoots a barrage of ki blasts that were completely ineffective against the monster. D-Reaper starts her attack once again and starts kicking Omega X around as Mystic Celesta desperately still tries to relocate the earring.

D-Reaper lunges right for Omega X in the air, as she intended on finishing him off for good.

"You're dead, Omega X! You shall fall before my hand!"

As soon as she comes closing in, D-Reaper stops almost immediately and starts crying out in pain. Omega X noticed her starting to scream in pain while holding her chest. He was very confused at what was happening to D-Reaper. Now her body armor was replaced by a karate gi, much similar to Buddamon's. Omega X quickly realized what had just happened.

_"That's it! He lost the power of War Dramon and that power dispersed from D-Reaper's body. Their time limit of the super fusion was only for thirty minutes. D-Reaper never realized that would turn against her in the course of the battle. Now that she lost the power of War Dramon, she should be relatively weaker now." _

Mystic Celesta blasts away a large boulder with a Holy Beam and then finally locates the missing earring.

"Tai! I found it! Now it's time to call forth the power of super fusion!"

Mystic Celesta picks it up with her hand and then waves right over towards Omega X with the earring in her hand.

"What should I do with it, Tai!"

Omega X simply looks on grinning at D-Reaper and powers down.

"There's no need for us to use the earrings anymore, Kari. D-Reaper is weakened. Let's take her with everything we've got," said Omega X.

Now starting to become anger over the situation and desperate as ever, D-Reaper glares over at the two warriors with hate but then smiles as an idea had come to her mind. She then looks down and notices a piece of herself were still cut off from her body.

"Heh. Fortunately, I've got some insurance to cover for me," D-Reaper replied.

Without even realizing it, a small chaos mass was starting to slither from behind Mystic Celesta. The angelic warrior was totally unaware of what was about to happen to her now.

"Come to me, Hikari!" D-Reaper calls out.

"What!"

She quickly turns around as the chaos mass starts to expand in size and engulfs Mystic Celesta from within. The female tries to struggle to break free but to no avail. Much like War Dramon and Buddamon before her, Mystic Celesta was now a floating blob mass and she was then levitated over towards the D-Reaper.

"No! Kari! Gatomon!"

Omega X tried to stop the blob mass, but it was too late. He watched in utter horror as D-Reaper absorbed the blob mass containing Mystic Celesta and watched as it attached itself onto her body.

Omega X goes and picks up the earring that Mystic Celesta dropped and then turned to witness the new transformation of the D-Reaper. Now hovering from above the D-Reaper develops a garment outfit similar to Mystic Celesta's and a powerful, black aura covering her body. Since Mystic Celesta's power was of light and good, D-Reaper's new power was pure evil and she now sports a black aura.

"Ha! Awesome! Now my power has grown stronger than it ever has! I'm so sorry, Tai. You were too late to save you're sister, but she's in a much better place than she already has."

"Don't you ever speak about my sister!"

"She hates you for not saving her, Tai. She hates you to the bitter end."

"Shut the hell up! I don't want to listen to that voice of yours anymore!"

"Bite you're tongue!" the D-Reaper replied.

_"Damn! Our hopes have been dashed! I have to find the rightful partner that will merge with me! I need on warrior that is strong enough to share the power of the earrings with. I don't care who it is!" _

Omega X looks across his surroundings and saw nobody, except for Mummymon and Black Gatomon. A look of disdain came across his face and couldn't find a possible partner to fuse with. He looked over and noticed the unconscious bodies of both Metal Seadramon and Michael.

_"But who will be the one person to share the earrings in order to perform the Gosenzo fusion! I would say Matt, but I don't even see him…" _

"Were you anticipating for my arrival!"

D-Reaper and Omega X both gasped when they heard a very familiar voice. They both turned around and saw a very familiar figure with a rather sly grin on his face. D-Reaper growled angrily, but Omega X looks like with a smile on his face.

"Well, Tai. It's been a while," the voice said.

"Yamato!"

The figure that stood on the cliff was indeed Matt, who was already in his Metalla X form. The fusion warrior looked down upon Omega X with a grin.

"What's the matter? Are your eyes playing tricks on you again? Did you really think I would fully accept death for a second time?"

"But you are dead, right? How did you get another chance to walk on the surface if the living?"

"I'll explain everything to you since you are so interested. You see, it all started like this. I met with the Gatekeeper and we made a compromise. Keke also had a hand in this…"

_Flashback _

_Keke and Metalla X both teleported onto the Earth's surface. Metalla X unveiled his cloak and motions over towards Keke. The girl smiled and took the warrior's cloak. She then gives him a thumbs up. _

_"Matt, this is as close as I'm willing to bring to you to D-Reaper. This is fine?" _

_"Fine by me. I really don't care as long as I'm near the D-Reaper. My death at D-Reaper's hands will only be delayed that much longer." _

_"Just be glad I did you this favor, Matt. You are my future father. Otherwise, you would have been stayed digital limbo. There would have been no way to return you back. So, are you willing to go through with these consequences?" _

_"Yes." _

**_"And that was then Keke brought me back to the real world. As you can see I am a ghost of sorts, but would a ghost look this good?" _**

_End of Flashback _

"Well, I've got to hand to you. For being a dead guy, you still know how to use your head."

"Exactly. I came here to get my revenge on the D-Reaper, not to help you."

Metalla X turns away as he turns to face the D-Reaper with a death glare on the look on his face. D-Reaper looks right over at the fusion warrior with curiosity and a smirk forms across her face.

"So, you must be the D-Reaper? Wow, how did you turn out being so ugly?"

"I've gone through some transformations here and there. I've already absorbed the ones named Takeru, Buddamon, Daisuke and Hikari into my being. That's right, and I have harnessed every single one of their powers. In addition to my own."

"Well, is that a fact? You also managed to absorb my brother. No matter. I'll get him back. I can certainly guarantee you that."

"Ha. I don't think you will succeed. C'mon, wake up back into reality. Haven't you forgotten my first form defeated you? That was my child form and you were so easily defeated. What makes you think you'll be able to defeat my more mature form?"

"I have good confidence in myself. I face the greatest of warriors and I have triumphed over them in the end. You will be no different, D-Reaper. You can try to blast me away back to hell, but the fact of the matter is this: I'm already dead. There's just no point in killing me off again."

Omega X goes flying in and hover right beside Metalla X with a concerned look on his face. He waves his hands in order to get Metalla X's attention.

"This is not the time, Tai. I'm here to get my revenge on the D-Reaper! Don't even dare interfere! You also still owe me a finish to that fight we had. Have you forgotten?"

"Can we just forget about that stupid little fight! Listen, this thing has already destroyed one digital world and has absorbed every single one of those digimon. Plus you just heard him say that he absorbed your own brother, Kari, Davis and Buddamon! We'll be next if we don't act quick!"

"And how do you propose we do that, Tai? What kind of plan do you have in mind?"

Omega X holds out the left Goseno earring. Metalla X looks over and examines the fine, piece of jewelry with great interest. However, his grin turns into that of a dissatisfied frown.

"It's a piece of jewelry, so? Mimi could really use another pair."

"No. No. No. You don't get the point. These aren't just a regular pair of jewelry. I'll tell you what they are. These are the Goseno earrings."

"The Goseno earrings?"

"Yeah, these will enable two fighters to fuse into even stronger being after they each place the earring on their separate sides. Like for instance, you see me wearing mine on my right ear. Here, I've got the other. You can place it on your left ear. Then we will finally be able to fuse with one another and become the ultimate fusion fighter. A warrior that will bring down the D-Reaper once and for all!"

Suddenly, Metalla X started laughing hysterically. Omega X was shocked beyond belief at Metalla X and his hysterical laughter, as if Matt were calling Tai a fool for believing such a myth.

"Ha! How can we be sure those things will really work? Besides, I don't believe in those kinds of fairytales! Tai, really, you need to grow up. All of these fantasy tales need to go."

"But Matt. I'm speaking the truth."

"Bah! And even if they did work, I would never want to fuse with you! You're the last person in the world that I would even consider on merging with. I would rather suffer eternal damnation in digital limbo than fuse with you! Never in a million years!"

Just then, D-Reaper was beginning to become a little irritated by their conversation and received no action from either fusion warrior. She held up her hand and forms a red ball of ki in one hand.

"You two are starting to bore me! I'm just going to kill you right here and right now! Prepare yourselves warriors! Die!"

They both turned as D-Reaper was heading their way with her arm outstretched with a red ball of ki formed over her head. Metalla X quickly ascends to his second level form as he prepares to attack the D-Reaper head on.

"Matt! Your attacks won't even affect him! You better clear away from her! She's going to blow you to bits, even if you are dead! Please just put on the earring! Its the only way to save us!"

"Never! I have the D-Reaper to myself! I don't need your help and I don't need to wear that damn earring!"

Omega X looks on as Metalla X goes flying over at D-Reaper to attack her with ferocity. The warrior of courage sighed to himself and placed the earring in his pocket as he ascended into his second level form.

Omega X goes flying in as he and Metalla X teamed up on the D-Reaper with great ferocity. Metalla X and Omega X both stood at separate as they fired ki blasts at the very same time. But then D-Reaper throws a ki blast of her own. The three blasts came hurtling towards each other and they meet, combined and crashed right into the ground below. Thus it created a huge explosion that causes smoke to go billowing up into the skies above. D-Reaper comes up in front of the two fighters and all three warriors faced each other off.

"Metalla X. I'm disappointed in you. You're attacks are pathetic. I see no threat coming from you or Omega X. Since I can't find a decent challenge from you two. I'll just have to kill you off here and now."

The two warriors got themselves prepared as they faced her off while getting into fighting stances.

* * *

Back over on the other side of the city, Guardromon were shooting off missiles in order to keep a group of ADRs at bay. Kenta and Marine Angemon managed to get themselves involved, in order to help out Kazu.

They both watched as Guardromon shot down ADRs with great relief across their faces.

"All right! That's what I call sweet revenge as I like to call it! Feel the wrath of Black WarKazumon!"

"Um, guys. Don't you think we're a having a bit of problems here?"

"What do you mean dude?"

"Like that!"

Kenta points out towards the ADRs that were starting to encircle them. The two boys were starting to cower away as their digimon stood in protective positions to prepare to ward off the ADRs.

"It's been nice knowing ya, dude! So much for reading the results on Battle City! Now I'll never get to compete in Duel Monsters again!" Kazu exclaimed.

"This is it!" Kenta cried out, "And I didn't even get a chance to ever get a girl!"

Just then, each of the ADRs had fallen and turned into a puddle of slime. Kazu uncovered his eyes and had expected himself to be wiped out but he felt no shots being fired away at him. Kenta did the same thing and noticed Antiramon standing in the middle of the street with her blades intact.

"Are you guys okay?" Antiramon asked.

"Yes! You saved us in the nick of time, Antiramon! Thank you!" Guardromon said.

"Yeah! We've got saved by the bunny!"

"Um, don't get yourself a little too carried away here, Kenta," said Kazu, "We still have work to do."

The Destined came running by with their digimon as they turned to face Kenta and Kazu.

"Hey! You two! This isn't the time to sit around and argue! It's time to get serious! Lets go," ken calls out to them.

Another group of ADR-04s came rushing in to attack. However, the digimon were able to evade them off as the group started to destroy the ADR army one by one.

Kenta and Kazu go rushing to the Destined group as they watched their respective digimon were doing their parts in exterminating the drones. Even, Marine Angemon was having his way and shooting out his 'Khuna Waves' to dissolve several, unsuspecting ADRs.

Suddenly, the Kernal sphere was starting to become active again as if it were retaliating against both Gallantmon and Beelzebumon for their attacks a little earlier on. A large, white sphere appeared from within the Kernal sphere and there were multitudes of many bright lasers shooting out towards the two megas.

Beelzebumon was able to phase away from each laser being fired away at him. However, it was not easy since there were many lasers coming out right at him.

"Hey! Quit shooting at me! So you want to play fire with fire? Well, your about to get burned! Eat this!"

As soon as he said that, Beelzebumon summoned forth his shotgun and points it directly at ADR-10. He stood forth ready to power up his gun as a shower of lasers was coming forth at him. Each laser was missing Beelzebumon, but one shot Beelzebumon right in the hand and quickly deletes his positron gun. Beelzebumon was taken back by this and phased away before getting shot.

"Heh, target practice! That Navy Seals game really helps a lot!"

Gallantmon saw this and went straight towards Beelzebumon.

"Beelzebumon! Hang on!"

Gallantmon maneuvered Grani over to get him across towards Beelzebumon. However, ADR-10 was overhearing his cries and then dispatches two large disks. They flew out and stood still for a moment. One appeared from above Gallantmon and the other just below him. The two large disks then separated into thousands of tiny pieces as they all at Gallantmon at all sides. They were all fired at the bio-merged knight as he cried out from the damage being inflicted by the onslaught.

With sheer anger burning up inside of him, Beelzebumon goes flying towards ADR-10. Just then, one of ADR-10's yellow spheres rotated around to reveal a large, blue 'eye' of some sorts. Beelzebumon stopped at his place and heard a deep, feminine borgish voice speaking. He was horrified to realize that it was coming from the D-Reaper herself.

"Subject being analyzed."

"What! What! What!"

"Subject now analyzed as Beelzebumon. Demon Lord type. Mega level. Virus."

"Shut up! Shut up! I know who I am already! You don't have to repeat it! I know I'm that damn good! Now, I'm about to shut that damn eyeball or yours! Then again, how can an eye ball talk!"

"Negative. You shall be the one that is to be deleted, Beelzebumon. Prepare yourself to be wiped out from existence."

"I'll show you who you're dealing with here, sucker! You humiliated me in the real world! You don't have that little imp backing you up! I'll make you even sorry for coming into the real world and here's a little something as I like to call it in my terms 'a go away present'. Consider this as pay back."

With that said, Beelzebumon quickly draws an outline of a yellow star with his positron gun. It looked like the actual sign of Satan himself, but this time around it would be useful against the ever so powerful D-Reaper. Now the star became the actual sign of the devil, a circle started to form around the star. Beelzebumon was outwards from the star and was holding out his gun right in front of the symbol. He then began to charge up and fired a large blast away through the star.

"Take this! CHAOS FLARE!"

The star then changed form a bright yellow, then to a bright red and finally into massive pink-purple blast. It went hurtling forward and smashes itself right against the ADR with sheer power behind its force. The demon lord continuously was firing away more shots through the symbol.

"How do you like that! You enjoying it! You better. Because this will be the last time you ever inflict pain on anyone ever again!"

The Kernal sphere was starting to shake and slowly the smoke cloud was being cleared away. Beelzebumon looks on as he was catching his breath deeply. A smile forms across his face.

"Now, how do you like that! Game over!"

But as soon as the smoke cloud dissipated, a sheer look of horror came across the face of the demon lord. The whole ADR was completely unaffected and unscathed from the attack.

"What! Shit! I had a clear cut shot!"

ADR-10 retaliated by blasting out a beam over at Beelzebumon. He tried phasing away but was quickly shot in the arm, which blasts away his Positron gun. Beelzebumon looks on with horror as the gun was quickly deleted.

_"No! That was from Makoto!" _

Beelzebumon realized that his gun was gone and he began to look back to when he first received his gift from Makoto. He could easily remember it and was angry over that fact that the gift was taken away from him.

_Flashback_

_Impmon turns to see the little boy with a toy gun in his hands. _

_"Impmon! If you're going to go out there to save your friends, then you can use this." _

_"Huh? For me?" _

_"Yeah! And you can use it to blast the bad guys out with it!" _

_The demon lord looked down at his body in shock and felt his ki returning to him and giving him back his full power. He smirked and looks right down at the toy gun as it started to glow an aura of purple light. _

_"Thanks, Makoto! This might come in more handier than you think!" _

_Beelzebumon watched as the toy gun quickly transformed into a large gun with two hooks at the end. _

_End of Flashback_

Beelzebumon held his fists tightly and he was starting to grunt angrily under his breath. He had a possessed look on his face as he held out his fists in the air with sheer rage.

"That was from Makoto, you bastard! I'll make you sorry for even coming into this world! I'll make you pay!"

Beelzebumon goes rushing over towards the ADR and had a look of vengeance across his face. The ADR started to fire away a barrage of laser shots in order to nail Beelzebumon with, but the demon lord used his motivation to phase away from each shot.

Gallantmon had returned back to the scene while riding away from the ADR-10 disks that were giving him and Grani a long chase. He tried evading them by flying in all directions: from his left to his right. Then went straight up and went straight down. But all to no avail.

"Takato, we got to find a way to lose them! They keep following us like homing missiles," Gallantmon said, under Guilmon's voice. "I know but I've never been a situation like this before. So don't go blaming me."

_"Takato, can you hear me?" _

"Huh? Mr. Yamaki?"

_"Are you able to hear me?" _

"Loud and clear."

Yamaki was once again able to make a communication with Takato. Talley snapped her fingers with a white headband around her forehead.

"Bingo!"

"Alright, Takato. Listen loud and clear. We've installed the Yuggoth program within Grani. You can use it against the D-Reaper's Kernal sphere. You see it?"

_"Yeah! It's right in front of me!" _

"Alright. Now it's your chance to use it! Make sure you locked the sphere on target!"

_"Roger! Takato out!" _

Yamaki held his lighter tightly and was now starting to become visibly shakened.

"Lets just hope to God that this works…"

Beelzebumon was breathing heavily after phasing out so much and felt half of his power being drained away. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling out from behind him. He turned to see none other than Gallantmon, with Grani.

"Beelzebumon! You better move out of the way!"

The winged demon simply grins and evades away from Gallantmon's distance and allows him to take advantage of the situation from here. Gallantmon was approaching fast as he looked right down at Grani. Grani opened up his mouth to charge up a large ki of blue energy. The ball then turns into three separate spheres with yellow electricity lined up through each of them.

"Yuggoth Blaster!"

With that said, Grani goes firing out the three connected energy spheres, which were now fully powered up, and goes shooting out a gigantic blue blast that goes hurtling right for ADR-10. The blast successfully hits ADR-10, head on, and a massive explosion occurs as a result.

Both mega digimon looked on in anticipation and it was a success. ADR-10 was quickly deleted and all that was left was the sphere.

"Beelzebumon! Now it's your chance to destroy the sphere. I have a good feeling that the sphere may hinder the D-Reaper's potential power. If we do that, we can destroy this entity. Which in turn would weaken the other, allowing the others to finish D-Reaper off. Sound like a plan?"

"Fine. Whatever. Now, if you excuse me! I got a sphere to tear up!"

Beelzebumon goes flying over towards the sphere and goes hammering away with closed fists. He quickly started cursing out every word known to man after each solid punch. But none of which were doing jack as far as Beelzebumon was concerned.

"C'mon! Break! What don't you break! You better freaking break! You've got a got with ol' Beelzebumon!"

Beelzebumon was starting to lose his breath, which in turn, allowed him to scream out and charge up his fists with purple energy flowing through them. He cups his hands together as a dark, misty purple ball started to form in the palm of his hands. He starts chanting out his new attack, which echoed throughout the skies.

"DARKNESS..."

The ball started flaring up and Beelzebumon felt his ki starting to rise as a result. The ki ball started to grow bigger and bigger after every power-up.

"SPHERE!"

With that said, Beelzebumon thrusts his hands forward and releases a massive beam of purple energy. The beam goes tearing right through the sphere and in turn, weakens it in the process.

"All right! Time for a little more!"

Beelzebumon cups his hands together and forms the ki ball in the palm of his hands once again.

"DARKNESS BEAM!"

The demon lord once again fires away another shot right through the sphere and there was another hole torn tight through it. A confident smirk comes across Beelzebumon's face.

"Time to finish this, D-Reaper!"

Suddenly, the holes inflicted within the sphere were now starting to regenerate themselves. This only managed to further infuriate Beelzebumon as he started charging up hi ki once again.

"Shit! Shit! D-Reaper! Why don't you freaking die!"

"Beelzebumon! Look out!"

Gallantmon looked forth and saw the disks that had chased him earlier ago start flying their way over towards Beelzebumon. The bio-merged knight goes flying out as fast as he could to reach over towards Beelzebumon, as if everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

"Oh this is going to hurt…"

Gallantmon was getting closer to pushing Beelzebumon away, but it was a little too late. The disks had caught Beelzebumon from behind and started to pierce themselves right through the demon lord's back. He let out a horrifying cry of bloody murder as he pulls his head back. Gallantmon could only look on with horror as Beelzebumon started to fall.

"Beelzebumon! No!"

Just then, Mega Gargomon, Cyberleomon and Sakuyamon were coming forth in the skies as they watched the whole thing that had occurred. Henry looks on as he cried out from within Mega Gargomon.

"Beelzebumon!"

Rika was able to look on from within Sakuyamon and her eye were widening in worry like never before.

"No! This can't be!"

"Beelzebumon! Hold on!" Cyberleomon cried out as he flew down in order to catch the fallen demon lord.

Suddenly, Beelzebumon's body was starting to dissipate as if he were slowly being deleted. His power was now leaving his body and his form was now leaving him. The power of Beelzebumon has now fallen at the hands of the D-Reaper. But if there was one thing Beelzebumon didn't lose was his pride.

"…D-Reaper… you may have beaten me and taken away my body… but what you will never taken away… is… MY PRIDE!"

The demon cried out and a bright aura of yellow energy surrounded his body as the flash of light that Beelzebumon was emitting from his body blinded everybody looking on. The pride of Beelzebumon would still live on but his form was starting to die away. Cyberleomon rushed in as fast as he could to catch up towards the fallen demon lord.

"Beelzebumon… you truly are a warrior or pride… thank you for fighting at our side… even if it was temporary," Gallantmon said under his breath.

A sudden silence had come over the group as Beelzebumon was starting to fall within the depths of the chaos mass itself. Cyberleomon was diving down to catch up to him as if everything were in slow motion. Then there was a sudden fade to black as a result of this.

* * *

(Metallica "The Struggle Within" plays)

Back over at the other side of the battle, the two fusion warriors looked on at the bright flash of light and felt a dying ki. Omega X was able to recognize this as none other than Beelzebumon.

"That was Beelzebumon, Metalla X. He had given up his body to sacrifice himself against the D-Reaper. But it was his pride that made him stronger. Do you realize that if we don't fuse soon, we're going to lose more valuable souls at the hands of the D-Reaper?"

Metalla X looks down at the ground and was now starting to feel for Beelzebumon. He clenches his fists tightly and looks right over towards the D-Reaper with an angry look.

"Even if Beelzebumon is gone, I'm not about to let my weakness get to me! I'm better than the D-Reaper and I will prove it!"

"Matt! This isn't the time for all this macho crap! Beelzebumon could very well be dead for all we know!"

"Shut up!"

Metalla X holds out his hands and starts firing away a barrage of ki blasts over at the D-Reaper. She watches as they all crash into her all at once. Then, she merely creates a shield and repels the blasts. They all started to crash into the ground in a series of explosions.

Metalla X had seen enough as he goes attacking D-reaper head on, despite Omega X's pleas. D-Reaper is able to block out every single one of Metalla X's blows, and sends him sailing back with a fist to his face. Metalla X manages to recover and charges back into the fight, but the D-Reaper grabs him from behind.

Omega X had seen enough and goes charging in to save Metalla X. he goes and punches her right in the face and relinquishing her hold on the fusion warrior of friendship. The two warriors attack D-Reaper at once. But even fighting together, they were still no match for D-Reaper. Neither one of them couldn't land a single punch on air, as if they were only punching the air itself.

"Damn you, D-Reaper! Hold still!" Metalla X cursed while shaking in rage.

"Matt! Stop being foolish and put the damn earring on!"

Metalla X simply looks over at Omega X and over at the earring, but simply doesn't respond.

"Matt! I don't understand. Why are you acting like this? C'mon, I thought you had a change in heart."

"I'm angry over the fact that you were holding back when we fight the last time. You were hiding that third level of power hidden. You lied to me! I wanted you at your very best!"

"Look, what's done is done. I'm sorry, Matt. I should have unleashed my third level form. But wake up! I didn't want to humiliate you. I wanted the fight to be fair and I couldn't let my third level come into fruition."

"What!"

"Besides, that third ascension could only be used for a very short time. It's that powerful."

"Shut up! I'm in no mood to listen to anymore of your damn excuses! You were always like that Tai! And you're still no different!"

"Ugh! I'm so sick of you're crap, Matt! Enough is enough!"

D-Reaper looks over at the two fighters and was looking rather irritated that they weren't even making a single move on her. She goes shouting out to get their attention.

"You two shut up! Why aren't you even paying attention to me! I'm the one whose about to destroy your pathetic world and here you two are, arguing! I should just kill you off right now!"

D-Reaper starts firing at them with a barrage of her own ki blasts. They both phased out to take cover behind a group of fallen debris. They then stepped out together and started firing away a group of multiple shots at D-Reaper. She manages to counter with her own shots. The blasts sliced each other into bits, which hit the surface of the earth like furious drops of rain.

The two fusion warriors were barely able to dodge any of her ki blasts, which in turn rip the debris into tiny pieces. D-Reaper laughs maniacally as she watches the cloud of smoke billowing from the surface.

The two warriors managed to crawl out from the under the rubble and Omega X looks right over towards Metalla X.

"Now, lets fuse!"

Metalla X doesn't even respond to Omega X and had his attention over towards D-Reaper with a look of rage.

"Matt! Get out of this funk of yours! I've had it with your crap! Your own brother has been absorbed by the D-Reaper to make herself stronger! Your son and your girlfriend, Mimi, will die if we don't stop the D-Reaper here and now! We're going to lose our friends and families because of this psycho bitch! Is that what you want? For both your son and Mimi to die! IS that what you want! Damn it! You better answer me!"

Metalla X paused for a moment and with on sigh, the warrior manages to release his won pride. The pride of Matt was finally overcome. D-Reaper goes charging forth the two warriors with a red energy sphere forming in her hand.

"Tai! Toss it over!"

"All right! I knew you would come through!"

"Hurry up!"

Metalla X reaches out for the earring. Omega X gratefully tosses it to him and Metalla X catches it with ease.

"You two have lived far long enough! Its time for you to die!"

Just as D-Reaper was about to close in, Metalla X places the earring on his left side of his ear. The red sphere was now growing larger and larger as D-Reaper came closing in.

"So is this how you're supposed to put it on?"

"Yeah. There's one thing you should know. When we put the earrings on, we're going to merge and remain in that form forever."

"AH! Why didn't you tell me earlier, moron! Thanks for the damn warning!"

Metalla X finally attaches it to his left ear.

"There! Like this!"

"Yes, Thank you, Yamato Ishida."

(End theme)

Then within a bright flash of light, Omega X and Metalla X are quickly pulled together.

"To the end of your Earth!" D-Reaper cried out with sheer determination.

(Digimon Tamers Second Evolution theme "One Vision" plays)

D-Reaper goes halting with the red sphere in her hand. She looks on with amazement at what she was looking before her. The newly fused warrior resembled a bit like Omega X and Metalla X.

Their body armor was a mix between the two, with hints of orange and metallic blue all over his body. The symbols of both courage and friendship embedded on his chest and encircling one another. Their helmet had a mixture of both War Greymon's and Metal Garurumon's faces imprinted on it. A new pair of gloves and boots were intact. Their facial features had quite a resemblance of the two digi-destined. The face was quite similar to Tai's and the eyes were the same blue color as Matt's were. Then they spoke, which was a mixture of both Matt's and Tai's voices together.

"All right, D-Reaper! This is it! You are looking at the ultimate fusion warrior! And you're about to suffer our wrath! Now get ready to get your ass pummeled into oblivion!"

D-Reaper stopped at her tracks and was now starting to become a little bit more worried. The newly fused warrior simply looks over at them and gives a confident smirk across their face.

(End theme)

With Beelzebumon possibly gone, can the Tamers defeat the Kernal sphere? And now that Omega X and Metalla X have finally fused into the ultimate fusion warrior, can they really put D-Reaper's lights out for good? And why is D-Reaper starting to sweat this early? The fight hasn't even got started yet!

**(Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays)**

**(Preview)**

Fused Warrior: D-Reaper! I am the embodiment of you're destruction! I am the warrior of both courage and friendship! You're reign ends here.

D-Reaper: By you! Just because you fused with one another doesn't make you any stronger! You're nothing more than an overated hype!

Fused Warrior: Is that so? Well, I'll just have to test out my abilities.

Gallantmon: Who is that!

Cyberleomon: It's Tai and Matt! They must have merged together!

Sakuyamon: Impmon will be fine for now. We still have some business to finish!

D-Reaper: I can't even lay a hand on you! Who are you!

Fused Warrior: Just call me, Kaiser X. We are the combination of Omega X and Metalla X, the strongest warrior throughout the multiverse. I'm also going to become celebrity after you end up on the receiving end of an ass-kicking by yours truly!

D-Reaper: I will not fail! I'll destroy this dimension before you can even capitalize!

Izzy: Now this is a show!

Yamaki: The next episode is entitled…

**The Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Kaiser X! D-Reaper Shatters the Earth's Dimension!**

Kaiser X: Don't miss me grand debut!

* * *

SSJ4T: Indeed it will be Kaiser X. I decided to change the name of Metalla X and Omega X's ultimate fusion name from Omegla X to Kaiser X. I just felt that a name change was in order. Now, I've planned a little preview for the final chapters of the D-Reaper Saga and that should be up within the next two chapters. All I need is a good song to dedicate the preview. It needs to be based on an apocalyptic event, like an end of the world sort of thing. This will be a good way to jump start the saga with an exciting twist.

Coral: By promoting it?

SSJ4T: yeah, it's the final battle until at least I start working on Digimon Fusion season four.

Coral: I guess. I like the preview idea.

SSJ4T: Anyway, the next chapter will be posted soon. Without school to hold me back until early December, I can get those chapters out of the way. Until then, peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	19. The Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Kaiser X! D...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Hey, all! We're back with another chapter of D-Tamers! This chapter will be based on the most powerful warrior throughout the Digimon Fusion Trilogy: Kaiser X.

Max: You've got Omega X's anger and Metalla X's pride merged together into the embodiment of courage and friendship. Omnimon, eat you're heart out!

SSJ4T: So, if you're into total domination, then this chapter is for you! Kaiser X plans on dominating the D-Reaper after all that crap she's put on our heroes. If you want to vent your frustrations on something, then Kaiser X will teach you how.

Max: Heh, I'm so going to enjoy this chapter.

SSJ4T: As we all will. Go for it Kaiser X By the way, this name was thought up by Alan Wilkinson. So, I'm sending a big shout out and thanks to him!

Coral: Ugh, the same guy who's always on my case. Grr…

Celesta: Well, you shouldn't go hurting poor SSJ4T. He didn't do anything wrong to you.

Coral: I can't help it if I'm bored. Besides, I really like you, SSJ4T. Here I'll make it all better.

Celesta: Quit seducing him! Just keep away from him.

SSJ4T: Hoo boy, here we go again.

Coral: But I just wanted to tell you that I'm posing in a magazine.

SSJ4T: For what? Don't tell me you're finding ways to please me.

Coral: I just need to make a few bucks…

Celesta: Or maybe trying to be a slutty strip tease queen… You're not fooling anyone.

Coral: Hey, that's my business…

SSJ4T: All right, let's get on with the fic! Kaiser X! It's all yours!

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays) **

**The Ultimate Fusion Warrior: Kaiser X!**** D-Reaper Shatters the Earth's Dimension!**

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

The newly fused fighter was looking at his new body and was quite impressed by it. He felt his power already risen to new heights. He started to demonstrate his body's movements as he began to throw some kicks and punches into the air around him.

D-Reaper had stopped in her place and was looking on with a rather shocked look on her face. She slowly started to dissipate her energy ball that she was about to throw.

The powerful fused warrior stops for a moment and then looks right over towards D-Reaper with a confident look on his face.

"So, how do you like our new form, D-Reaper? Allow us to introduce yourselves. Ok make that myself. Ok, we're both Metalla X and Omega X. So, you can call us Kaiser X."

"So, you two managed to merge into one being? Hmph! The ones named Daisuke and Takeru already performed that technique and I was able to pound them to oblivion! What makes you actually think that you're going to hurt me? You may have regained a great deal of more power, but you are still no match for me!"

"Oh yeah? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is and just bring it!"

Kaiser X holds out his hand and then gives her a 'bring it' hand motion. The D-Reaper was taken back by this and was starting to fume. However, Kaiser X was still giving him the hand signal with a rather calm look on his face.

"Um, okay? Aren't you going to bring it?"

Kaiser X starts beckoning his adversary and watches as the D-Reaper was starting to get angry. A rather impatient, but very calm and collected form formed across the warrior's face.

Dragonball Z Japanese "Battle Theme" plays

D-Reaper goes charging right for Kaiser X as she let out an angry scream. Kaiser X quickly saw it coming and eludes her. Then he goes and plants a kick into the D-Reaper's face, and then he strikes her downward.

D-Reaper manages to recover from the devastating hits and goes rejoining the fight against the newly fused warrior. She goes and starts pummeling away at Kaiser X with punches and kicks. She then kicks him right down into the ground and follows it up with a gigantic energy blast, which in turn created a large explosion.

D-Reaper looks on with a rather satisfied look on her face and watched as the smoke cloud was starting to clear away. But just as it was dissipating, Kaiser X stands at the very bottom of the crater completely unaffected from the blast.

D-reaper was looking on with a rather astonished look on her face and noticed that her adversary didn't even have a single scratch on him. Now beginning to become very frustrated, D-Reaper stretches her arms downward at Kaiser X and shoots down a barrage of ki blast. Kaiser X was able to elude them and goes charging right up at D-Reaper.

She went to attack advantage as she shoot out her long, stringy hair as if it were a whip to grab Kaiser X by his leg, then starts throwing him around and tosses him into a nearby building debris.

D-reaper looks on as Kaiser X was crashing through some rubble and was about to finish it off, until the fusion warrior blasted right out of the rubble in a flash of light and energy. A grin forms across his face, which only managed to infuriate D-Reaper.

"Ah, well that was a nice warm-up," Kaiser X said, "But now the real fun is about to begin."

"What! Impossible!"

"No. I had to get used to my new body. I was just testing it out."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm just having fun with you myself. I wouldn't want to kill you off too soon. Besides, I'm looking forward to the true ability of your power."

The two warriors stared each other down with the wind blowing right in between them. Kaiser X was looking up from the ground below, while D-Reaper looks right down while hovering in the skies above.

Kaiser X starts off to attack as he goes flying right up towards D-Reaper so fast that not even D-Reaper was able to keep up with his newly acquired speed. She gasped once Kaiser X phased right in front of her. He wrenches his fist back and then delivers a hard right hand into her face. Then he follows it up with several more devastating blows and delivers a kick. Kaiser X forms a white sphere of energy and tosses it right over at D-Reaper.

As soon as that occurred, D-Reaper's damaged body goes dropping down into ground. She looks on with a furious and hurt expression. She was now missing an arm and both of her legs.

"C'mon! I don't have all day! Go and regenerate yourself! Your wasting our precious time, D-Reaper!"

D-Reaper grinned as she began to regenerate her lost limbs and manages to clear all of her bruises and cuts. With that done, D-Reaper was back to her normal self and free of injuries on her body.

Black Gatomon and Mummymon could only look on with great astonishment across their faces. They couldn't believe what was actually happening to the D-Reaper.

"Wow! Just look at them," Black Gatomon said, "Unbelievable. I wasn't even able to keep up with their speed. They moved so fast."

"I know! That guy sure has beaten D-Reaper. Perhaps the first guy I've seen give her a really good fight."

"Believe me. This merged fighter has only shown just a portion of his power. I have a feeling that fighter was just holding back and saving for the rest a little later."

"How can you be sure?"

"Its a synch. C'mon, your a fighter as well, Mummymon. You should know about this type of stuff. I know very little of battle, yet I can make bold predictions."

"Hmmm. This should get interesting after all."

The fight soon began to rage on once again. Now D-Reaper and Kaiser X were starting to fight furiously and were just about evenly matched as it progressed on. They clashed from all around their surroundings and their fighting was creating a large explosion, not to mention a pillar of energy between them.

The two warriors found debris as they both landed far apart from each other. Both glared at each other with great anticipation. D-Reaper broke the silence as she began to speak.

"I see that both Omega X and Metalla X are a lot stronger as a fused fighter than they are individually. This should turn out to be very interesting. You're definitely proving something to me. Now it's time to stop holding back on my power. Because now I shall destroy this warrior."

"Ha! I dare you to try! Show me your full potential power."

D-Reaper glares hatefully over towards Kaiser X, but was unable to detect her opponent's movements. As soon as she turned to look over her shoulder, she was then decked right in the face by an elbow shot from Kaiser X.

* * *

**Other side of Digital Universe.**

Both higher powers were watching the progression of the battle through the crystal orb. Shintomon was looking on with great anticipation and a smile across his face. Gosenzomon and X turned to face the orb and observed the battle taking place. Shintomon looks right up at Gosenzomon and began to speak his opinion on the battle thus far.

"Wow! This is amazing! They're both evenly matched! I can't believe it! Neither one of them is holding back!"

"Really? Do you see that? I suggest you to take a closer look at the battle. Maybe your opinions will change soon after what you see," X replied.

Shintomon took a closer look at the battle and was observing Kaiser X now taking complete control as he started to back D-Reaper right into a corner with a relentless assault. Soon Shintomon's face was filled with optimism.

"A victory in battle is determined by luck," Gosenzomon said, "Don't forget that. But if there will be anybody to defeat the D-Reaper, it will be Kaiser X."

The masked warrior nods in agreement with the elder digimon. Shintomon smirks and then goes watching on and began cheering for Kaiser X.

"That's it! You can do it, Kaiser X! You've got her on the run! Give her a one, two! Give a left and right!"

_"Hmph. Kids these days really need to be seriously taught a lesson. I don't see how this fellow can actually be an ancestor of mine. Oh well, I was like him at about his age. So I shouldn't even be complaining."_

Gosenzomon sits next to Shintomon and X as they both watched the battle progress on between Kaiser X and the D-Reaper. Both were becoming more visibly satisfied at what they were viewing.

* * *

**Earth.****West Shinjuku**

The battle continued to wage on as the tide turned against the D-Reaper into Kaiser X's favor. The fused warrior was pounding away at D-Reaper, landing a lot of good hits at the same time. He then goes and smashes D-Reaper's face with a punch, distorting it and stunning the D-Reaper for a second. However, she was able to maneuver away and recover easily enough. Now the D-Reaper has had enough and was infuriated.

She unleashes out a demonic scream and the muscles on her body were starting to bulge in size. As soon as her muscles started to bulk up, an aura was glowing all around her and her ki was quickly starting to power up. The red aura was now releasing a low, humming sound with bolts of electricity running down her entire body.

"And so it begins…" Kaiser X said as he quickly took a battle pose.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the other side of the city, the entire bio-merged megas were looking on in horror as they saw Beelzebumon descending down into the depths of the chaos mass below.

"Beelzebumon! No!" Gallantmon cried out with anguish.

As Beelzebumon was falling, there were bits of his feet starting to become deleted. He was dissolving and falling right into the chaos mass below. Cyberleomon was rushing down in order to catch him.

"Hold on, Beelzebumon! I've got you!"

"Uhhh… I had him where I wanted him…"

"Just don't talk! I'm coming! Don't you dare die on me now!"

"Die… Who said I was… dying?"

"Beelzebumon! You're going to have to fly up! It's the only way out of this predicament! Please, hurry before it's too late!"

"Sorry… fox face… but… it looks like… my time has passed… I get to… rest in peace…"

As soon as he was falling down into the D-Reaper, his body was now completely starting to dissolve away into matter. Cyberleomon boosted his aura and flew down faster than ever.

"Beelzebumon! Try and grab my hand! It will all be over soon!"

Beelzebumon attempted to summon the last of his inner strength to pull himself up and attempts to grab a hold of Cyberleomon. But to no avail as Beelzebumon was dropping down into the mass below. Gallantmon commands Grani to fly out towards the falling demon.

"Beelzebumon! Hang on! We're coming! Cyberleomon, stay on him!"

"I'm doing the best I can, but I still can't seem to reach him. Even if I boost my speed, it will only draw myself within the D-Reaper's chaos mass."

"Damn! Beelzebumon! Can you hear me!" Gallantmon cries out.

"We'll save him!" Sakuyamon exclaimed as she went flying out to grab Beelzebumon.

Elsewhere, Ai and Makoto were watching the television monitor and witnessing Beelzebumon falling with his body quickly starting to dissolve away. They both gasped in utter horror and recognized the winged demon's face. Their instincts were definitely telling them that this digimon was none other than their own Impmon.

"Oh no! That's Impmon!" exclaimed Makoto.

"No! Impmon!"

Sakuyamon fell down as fast as she could but then something started to come out from the D-Reaper mass. It looked like coils of some sorts and they quickly wrapped themselves around Cyberleomon and Gallantmon without warning.

"Ahh! Looks like the D-Reaper was able to detect our kis!" shouted Gallantmon, "Let us go!"

"No! Sakuyamon! It's up to you to rescue Beelzebumon!" exclaimed Cyberleomon.

The golden-clad warrior goes diving down right near Beelzebumon and attempts to grab him, but then coils started popping out from the chaos mass. Sakuyamon summoned her staff and started to lash out against the coils that attempted to snatch her away.

Cyberleomon pulls out his sword and starts slicing through the coils that once wrapped themselves around the brave warrior.

Gallantmon quickly broke free with his sheer strength and positioned himself with Grani right above the chaos mass.

However, no matter how hard they tried to stop the fall, Beelzebumon's fate was quickly sealed as he fells right through the chaos mass below. The bio-merged digimon could only look on with horrified looks on their faces.

"Beelzebumon!" Gallantmon cried out.

"No! This can't be happening! He's gone," Sakuyamon said, under Rika's terrified voice.

"Beelzebumon…"

Mega Gargomon was just as saddened with Henry inside practically looking down in shame. Gallantmon then turns his attention right over towards the D-Reaper chaos mass as he cried out with anger.

"That's it! D-Reaper! This has gone far long enough! We've lost a friend because of you! Now you're going to pay for your damn crimes!" Gallantmon cries out, under Takato's voice.

Just then, Grani goes soaring down into the D-Reaper, which managed to push Gallantmon right off. The bio-merged knight could only look on with sheer shock across his face.

"Grani! What are you doing! Its too late to save him!" Mega Gargomon called out.

However, when everybody was starting to mourn for the loss of the fallen demon lord, Grani came flying right out of the chaos mass with none other than Impmon on his back. The little rookie looked to be out of commission.

"I don't believe it! Impmon!" Sakuyamon cried out, "He's still alive!"

"Thank goodness," said Gallantmon, "He's still alive. Grani! Take Impmon over to Sakuyamon at once. We're going to have to think of a new strategy to fight against the D-Reaper!"

Grani flies right over to Sakuyamon and stops right in front of her, which allowed the golden-clad warrior to snatch Impmon under an arm.

"Thank you, Grani."

With that said, Grani goes flying back over to Gallantmon as the four megas looked down at the D-Reaper chaos mass with sheer hatred across their faces. Gallantmon hopped onto Grani and was starting to think of the perfect plan, which would require a lot of teamwork on their part against the D-Reaper.

* * *

Elsewhere, groups of cordless ADR-03s were patrolling a nearby domain. Suddenly, they were interrupted as Silphymon and Stingmon came hovering down onto the ground. The drones turned to face them while nodding their heads in confusion.

"Looks like we've missed some," Stingmon said.

"Doesn't matter. These two don't have cords. Lets take them out."

"Right! So you two wanna dance! How about some dancing lessons! Moon Shooter!"

The insectoid digimon fires away multiple shots over at the bottom of the ground that the two ADRs were hovering above. Silphymon then goes takes advantage of the situation by knocking out the drones with rapid fists of fury.

"Spiking Strike!"

Stingmon phases out of nowhere and stabs right through one drone with his extracted purple blades and watched as it dissolved into particles. Silphymon powering up energy ball in the palm of her hands and fires it right over at the other drone.

"Static Force!"

The energy ball was enough to take out the ADR and quickly disintegrates it under the massive energy ball. Stingmon and Silphymon then turned their attention over Ken.

"Great work! Nicely done, Stingmon. Now, lets not be too hasty. There could be more out there as we speak."

"Um, did you really mean that?" Silphymon asked.

"Yeah why?"

"One problem. We've got company…"

They turned around to see a group of ADR-04s looking towards their direction. Ken pulled back as Stingmon and Silphymon both prepared to face them off. However, there was two massive energy blasts penetrating through the ADRs and the two digimon watched as the whole drone group explode into a mass of particles. Shakkoumon and Rosemon came walking out with Mimi following behind them.

"Mimi!"

"Cody!"

"That should be the last of them," said Mimi, "Hey, where are the others?"

"Last time I heard, they were all over in the eastern section. They're with Justimon as we speak. Should we go out there?" Shakkoumon asked.

"Not yet," Ken said, "Remember, some of these drones can regenerate themselves. So we better be on the look out."

Suddenly, Ken's cell phone started going off and he quickly answered it.

"Yes. Ken Ichijouji here. Izzy? What's happened?"

_"Ken! The Kernal sphere is starting to transform for some reason. Takato and the others are still up there as we speak. You guys better head on back. Make sure that everyone of you is together. We can't afford to lose anybody at this very moment. Plus there's something you should see. Its the other entity of the D-Reaper."_

"All right, Izzy. We're on our way. This is Ken, signing out."

With that said, he turned off his cell phone and turns his attention back over towards the other Destined.

"Listen up guys. Change in plans. We have to head on back to the headquarters. It seems Izzy wants to show us something."

"But what would be more important than this?" Silphymon asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see. C'mon! We don't have time to lose!" Ken calls out.

The Destined were now heading on back over towards the headquarters where they would catch a break and meet up with Izzy. This left only Garudamon, Antiramon, Guardromon, Justimon and Zudomon to fight off the remaining ADR drones among the streets.

Justimon felt an overwhelming power away from the battlefield and easily picked up the two kis belonging to Kaiser X and D-Reaper. Suddenly, a dark voice spoke to himself through Cyberdramon.

**_"Yes, I see. So the warriors of courage and friendship managed to merge with one another. Interesting. They ought to be useful, since they will rid me of the D-Reaper. Then, the time of my release will come. It maybe not now, but within the following years to come, I will be released from this imprisonment. I will need more time to rest my energy… He. He."_**

"Cyberdramon? What did you just say?"

_"Um… Ryo! Behind you!"_

With that said, Justimon saw an agent going for a sneak attack. But Justimon knew that was coming and sliced off the agent's cord.

"Whew, that was a close one… Thanks, bud."

_"Don't mention it."_

Drowning Pool "Tear Away" plays

* * *

Back over on the other side of the city, the other D-Reaper entity was continuing to power up as she was screaming out like never before. They were creams that were terrifying enough to resemble that of the devil himself. She looks on with a rather intensified look on her face with her eyes about to bulge out from the stress being put forth on her own body.

Kaiser X was forced to shield his eyes from the intense light that was coming through. He then looks up and is astonished as to see the D-Reaper. Her arm is up stretched, while holding up a MASSIVE sphere of energy. D-Reaper was grinning triumphantly like never before.

"Listen up, Kaiser X! This one sphere of energy will have enough power to destroy this pathetic human realm! All it has to do is touch the ground and it's all over for you! Humans will now be wiped out clean and then I shall move on back to the digital world to destroy it as well!"

With that said, D-Reaper started to laughing maniacally as Kaiser X glared up from the ground below.

"Hey! What's going on, Black Gatomon! Why is D-Reaper holding out such a bright ball of energy?"

"Well, Mummymon. Its pretty obvious don't you think? We're all going to die after she throws that sphere! That means once this sphere hits the surface, then we're all wiped out clean! Boom! No more! We're yesterday's news! No more earth!"

"Well gee. You didn't have to sound so dramatic about it."

Black Gatomon gasped at the immense size of the sphere and then goes pushing Mummymon aside in order for them to avoid the force of the immense energy emitting around the environment.

"Wow! Those two must have really done a lot of training to fuse into one being," said Black Gatomon, "Other wise, they would have no reason to even perform such a fusion. Two digimon that are able to fuse. Just think of the sheer power that one would possess."

"A lot of power, that's for sure. But will this guy have enough to defeat even the D-Reaper?"

"Who knows, but we'll just have to see and find it what happens. All we have to do is trust in this warrior's abilities."

Mummymon nodded in agreement as he and Black Gatomon shielded their eyes from the immense light that was emitting from the large energy ball.

(End theme)

Still hovering in the skies above, D-Reaper is poised with the apocalyptic sphere of pulsating energy. Now becoming speechless with horror, Black Gatomon and Mummymon stared up into the sky with sheer horror. Would their fates be sealed as a result of this blast? Only time will tell.

* * *

Back over at the sheltered headquarters, the Destined had all gathered around as they watched what Izzy was showing them. The view of the battle between Kaiser X and D-Reaper was still waging on.

"Whoa! Who is that fighter facing off against the D-Reaper?" asked Cody.

"That is none other than the fusion of Tai and Matt. Omega X and Metalla X. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Kaiser X, the ultimate fusion warrior! X and Shintomon managed to send me an email just know about this new warrior."

"Ultimate fusion warrior? You mean those two merged into one being?" Yolei said. "That's awesome but how did they do it?"

"According to what Shintomon said, the earrings of the Gosenzo legend foretold of two equally powered rivals who harness the earrings shall merge into one super god. So, what we got here is a super god on our side."

"A super god? So, you think Kaiser X has a chance against the D-Reaper?" asked Ken.

"Perhaps. But we really have to trust in their abilities."

Mimi stood there in shock overhearing the news of her boyfriend back from the dead. But she wasn't sure if she could accept anybody brought back from the after life, especially one from the Digital World, especially Matt.

"Um, Izzy? So are you sure that Matt is only back temporary reasons?"

"Yes. Mimi. Until the Gatekeeper can decide his fate after the battle is won, he will have a choice to either grant Matt his life restored or to spend the rest of his eternal life in digital limbo. So looks like Matt is going to redeem for all of the wrong causes he has committed."

"I see. Which means that we have a chance against this thing. Kaiser X has the D-Reaper beaten," Mimi stated.

"Not exactly. According to the readings, we're getting some energy signals from the other D-Reaper entity. It seems to be generating some sort of power. The coating that was destroyed from the sphere is now regenerating. All we do now is hope that the sphere will die off, which is highly unlikely."

This brought sudden silence to the room, as the Monster Makers and the Wild Bunch were hard at work trying to further investigate the occurrences that were now taking place within the Kernal sphere. The Destined were now watching the battle ensuing between the D-Reaper and Kaiser X.

"Sir! We've got another disruption in the system. There seems to be a large quantity of energy being merged into one massive ball that has enough power from within to cause a worldwide meltdown!"

"No! We can't fail now! Not until since we've gone this far! We were so close!"

"But sir, there's seems to be another surgance of energy along with it. There are two digital life forms on the other side of the city. The energy around their surroundings is enormous and if we zoom in any closer to that pinpointed location, then there will be a failure in the systems."

"All we do can now is hope that blast doesn't even make an impact with the earth. That's the last thing we need. The D-Reaper is desperate if it's going to pull off such an act as this."

* * *

D-Reaper laughed maniacally as she continued to power up the massive sphere of energy within the palm of her hand. As soon as she looks right down at her adversary, Kaiser X started to grin confidently.

"So, are you ready to throw it? C'mon, D-Reaper. I don't have all day you know. I've places to be at and people to see."

D-Reaper was starting to become infuriated over what Kaiser X had said and was starting to become annoyed by his self-confidence.

"Look. No offense, well you know what? Screw you! We're not afraid of your power! You're just boasting as always. You're just trying to psych me out!"

"Bullshit!"

D-Reaper growled out with anger and tosses the energy ball right down towards Kaiser X.

"Now die with this planet, Kaiser X! You and every trace of mankind shall be deleted!"

Mummymon and Black Gatomon watched in horror and started to scream out.

However, even with everybody else screaming for their lives, Kaiser X simply stood there not moving an inch. He very calmly faces the oncoming sphere, which was now big and bright as a falling star. It was now drawing nearer and nearer.

The approach of its energy creates a very strong wind in the air. Just at the very last moment, Kaiser X reaches his hands out and catches the immense energy ball. He starts straining against his excessive force with his feet starting to break down into the ground. He then summons every ounce of strength within his body and began to run with the sphere across the ground, rapidly gaining speed and tons of timing and momentum.

Finally with a very strong kick, Kaiser X sends the sphere straight back up into the air and towards the D-Reaper. She quickly manages to phase out of the way, and the sphere goes shooting up through the atmosphere and into the solar system. With that done, it exploded from a very safe distance in a catastrophic blast. The wind from the blast rushes over the two fighters like a massive hurricane, which blew both Mummymon and Black Gatomon away.

After that was all said and one, Kaiser X looked up grinning confidentially over towards the D-Reaper. He goes dashing right up into the air. The two fighters faced each other off at the same level once again.

"Bah! Don't flatter yourself, Kaiser X," D-Reaper replied, "Even after that heroic act, you're still not able to defeat me."

"Oh yeah. Just keep telling yourself that, but now it's time, D-Reaper. Time for me to show you what true power is really like. Allow me to demonstrate."

Kaiser X starts howling out with anger as he began summoning up his strength from within. The anger of Omega X and the pride of Metalla X all put together to release one blast of raging energy. Then with one loud scream, Kaiser X forms a bright golden aura all over their body. The ground around him started to shatter with bolts of electricity showering down like never before.

D-Reaper looks on with an astonished look on her face and looked across at the aura-contained Kaiser X. The fused warrior looks right over at her with a confident smirk on his face and his eyes sporting a new, neon green color.

"If Kaiser X wasn't enough to defeat you… Then feast you're eyes on the one and only, Super Kaiser X!"

Black Gatomon searches frantically for the now missing Mummymon. He began to scurry across the fallen debris and digs her way through under to find his comrade, but to no avail. There was no trace of Mummymon to be found.

"I wonder where the heck is he! Mummymon! Can you hear me! Mummymon!"

Black Gatomon was now beginning to fear for the worst as she began to believe that Mummymon was destroyed as a result of the apocalyptic sphere that D-reaper had previously created a little earlier ago.

"Mummymon! Where are you! Answer me! You have got to be still alive!"

Black Gatomon then overhears low groans coming from some fallen rubble nearby. He goes rushing over to the left side and started to claw his way through several rocks and boulders. He used his Lightning Claw technique to make his digging search a lot more efficient in finding Mummymon.

"Mummymon! Are you in there! Mummymon!"

Suddenly, Black Gatomon goes jumping back as he gazed to see a yellow eye appearing out from the darkness. Mummymon slowly rises from under the pile of rubble and looks right over Black Gatomon.

"Aww, and I was having such a wonderful dream… Oh Arukenimon, you sexy spider…"

"Never mind that! The battle is still going on Dee looks pretty pissed as we speak."

"What? It's still going on? I better check this out for myself."

The two looked up and saw the two fighters facing each other in what seemed to be a long stare down. Mummymon looked on over to D-Reaper and then over towards the glowing Kaiser X.

"He's… He's… He's glowing… Just like those warriors back from the War Games…"

D-Reaper was starting to laugh manically while staring right down at her adversary with a rather confident smirk on her face. She didn't even seem too intimidated by Kaiser X's new ascended level form.

"You might have gotten stronger, but I have absorbed the power of Mystic Celesta and War Dramon! Not to mention the knowledge of Buddamon. How can you comprehend my status? I've gained the power of a god."

"It's all about quality not quantity my friend. You only had to absorb our friends to gain you're power."

"Your glowing just like the rest of them! What is that, some form of light that helps guide you? You fighters must be gluttoning for punishment. You will fall just like the other heroes of light."

"True, but you fail to realize something. The power of the Gosen fusion is greater than anything that you could ever comprehend. Allow me to demonstrate. First, all I need for you to do is attack me with anything you got."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it! Maybe, I'll find a way to finally shut your big mouth up after this is all said and done!"

Dragonball Z "Battle Theme" plays

D-Reaper charges up and goes flying right over towards the glowing warrior. As soon as she approaches him, D-Reaper starts attacking him head on with a fury of kicks and punches. But Kaiser X was easily able to dodge every single of her attacks effortlessly.

D-Reaper retreats away into the distance and fires an energy blast right at the warrior's back, but Kaiser X easily turns and strikes it back at her. D-Reaper looks on in astonishment and narrowly dodges it, as the blast streaks right past the tip of her head. Kaiser X charges and kicks her in the face. This results in D-Reaper actually bleeding from her nose. The fused warrior started taunting her.

"Damn you! I'm going to kill you for breaking my nose! I had that nose well constructed! I'll make you pay for ruining my face!"

With that threat being said, D-Reaper takes advantage and strikes Kaiser X down into the park pond below. She then follows it up by firing a barrage of ki blasts down into the water below. Mummymon and Black Gatomon watch in alarm over the turn of events.

D-Reaper goes landing on the rocks near the lake and watches it surface of it started to calm. However, that was short-lied, as the water started to light up. Kaiser X goes bursting out from the water. He was seemingly unharmed.

"D-Reaper. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would actually give us something worth to fight about. But you didn't even leave a single damn scratch on me. Too bad."

"No! I had you! You were supposed to be dead after those shots! Nobody could have survived that!"

"Ah, but I did."

D-Reaper was becoming visibly pissed as ever as Kaiser X simply gave her another confident smirk. Then he extends an arm with water splashing all around him, as if he were some sort of digital magnet. He was now about to perform Metalla X's attack.

"Ice Barrier Beam!"

D-Reaper looked on and didn't have any time to react as the icy beam that manages to engulf the entire area that was she standing on incinerates her.

Mummymon and Black Gatomon looked on as they cheered, until Mummymon was smacked right in the head by flying rock debris.

The blast manages to soar upward through the atmosphere and continues off from the Earth. It went shooting right out into the depths of space itself.

Back onto earth, all that was left of the D-Reaper was tiny globs of chaos mass. But then they started slithering up towards each other and quickly take back into the form of the D-Reaper once again. As soon as she reformed, D-Reaper was breathing heavily and looked extremely pissed off beyond belief. Her eyes were now a fuming red instead of their misty, purple hue. Steam goes shooting out of her head and arms. A cloud that managed to cover her entire body now covers her. She started laughing evilly as her form was now gone. However, Kaiser X was able to keep up with the D-Reaper through her own laughter.

"Ha! You can't find me now, warrior! There's no possible way for you to locate me by the naked eye nor can you sense my presence. Face it, you're fighting blind here!"

However, Kaiser X wouldn't take this laying down and goes lunging forth the mist itself. He started attacking relentlessly and was able to find the near-invisible enemy. D-Reaper goes retreating with a rather bruised up body.

"Idiot! Remember, I don't have to locate you by sight alone. I can simply sense your ki and believe me, you've got plenty of it. There's no way for you to hide it."

Taken back by this revelation, D-Reaper goes charging forth at Kaiser X and furiously starts attacking once again. But with the tremendous of ease, Kaiser X kicks her right in the face. D-Reaper then went to kick him in retaliation, but Kaiser X easily catches her leg and spins her around. As soon as he released her, Kaiser X sent D-Reaper hurtling down into the ground below.

Kaiser X looks down at the fallen beast with a smirk. Now the smoke was clearing up from which D-Reaper has fallen.

"Battle Theme" fades

* * *

**Other part of the Digital Universe.**

Shintomon was looking on at the progression of the battle taking place between Kaiser X and D-Reaper. He looks up with a look of confidence.

"Wow, what a power! Those Gosen earrings really did the trick. I'm impressed," said Shintomon, "I can't believe I was foolish in not knowing of these legendary items."

"Correction, Shintomon," Gosenzomon replied. "X, you need to inform this wiper snapper about the Gosen earrings' secrets."

"Right. Listen, Shintomon. It is not the power of the earrings that is bringing forth the power. No, it's the combined power of both Metalla X and Omega X. These are two of the strongest rivals in the Digital Universe. Which in turn, accounts for the incredible strength of Kaiser X," X replied.

"Is that so! Either way, it's so good to finally see someone pummel the D-Reaper as if she were a punching bag! Don't hesitate, guys! This is our chance of victory! Go in for the kill!"

* * *

**Earth.**** Ruins of ****West Shinjuku**

Kaiser X was still hovering in the darkened skies above and with one snap of his fingers; a bright golden aura was surrounding him. He then places forth his hand and shoots out a ki blast into the rubble where the D-Reaper had landed. The blast managed to impale D-Reaper and lifts her right into the air.

* * *

Back on the other side of the city, the three bio-merged megas were still looking out over at the Kernal sphere with great interest. It had seemed unchanged ever since Gallantmon's and Beelzebumon's earlier attack on it.

"Gallantmon? What do you think? The sphere seems weakened enough," Sakuyamon said.

"No. I still feel it's dark presence. Remember, the other D-Reaper entity is still as strong as ever."

"There's another power fighting against the D-Reaper," Cyberleomon said, "I can recognize both of these powers."

"Huh? But who would be strong enough to double team against the D-Reaper?" asked Mega Gargomon, under Terriermon's voice. "Did Celesta X fail?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he did. War Angemon, Imperialdramon, Mystic Celesta and Buddamon have all been absorbed by the D-Reaper. But the two warriors fighting the D-Reaper now are… Omega X and Metalla X."

Everybody gasped in shock after hearing the mention of the name 'Metalla X'. Sakuyamon was just as surprised as anyone.

"But that's impossible! He's dead! Matt died in that explosion! I even saw the explosion and heard his screams. How could he have been brought back to life!" Sakuyamon asked, with Rika's voice speaking out.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a good feeling the Gatekeeper of the Digital Worlds has something to do with it. He probably gave Metalla X another chance to redeem his actions in the past," replied Cyberleomon, "But he shouldn't be given another chance since he's already died before."

"Huh? Since when did Matt die once?" asked Gallantmon.

"I remember it as if it were yesterday. It happened many years ago when the Digi-Destined and I battled Burizalor…"

_Flashback_

_Burizalor__ stood listening to Matt's senseless babbling. He couldn't take it anymore and shot out a beam and sent it straight at Matt. The beam went right through Matt's crest and chest. Blood came spewing out as soon as the beam penetrated through his chest. The crest shattered into pieces along with the tag. _

_The other Digi-Destined gasped in fear at what just transpired. Matt has fallen victim to Burizalor's onslaught. _

_Tai watched on in horror and watched as his best friend was slowly dying. He ran up to him. This infuriated War Greymon even more. _

_"What the hell is your deal, Burizalor! He was too weak to even attack." _

_"It was the only way to shut his damn mouth." _

_"You're going to regret that!" _

_"Matt," TK cried as he ran up to his brother. _

_Tai and TK crowded around the fallen Matt. TK covered his eyes at what he saw. There was a large hole in Matt's chest, but Matt was strong enough to hold back on the pain. _

_"TK. Stay back," Tai ordered and wanted to make sure that the little boy would not see the damage inflicted on Matt. "Matt. It's going to be okay, buddy. Oh man. You're bleeding to death. Just hang it in there, dude." _

_Matt slowly nodded his head and looked up at Tai. Tears came running down his face. _

_"Tai… I'm sorry…" _

_"Huh, why?"_

_"I was such a fool… I tried to… be… a good leader just… like you, but I… wasn't able to succeed… Metal Garurumon and I… tried our… best… to hold him… off…" _

_"You did best that you could, Matt. You're a proud member of the Digi-Destined. You did the right thing. You know, I always thought you were just some egomaniac looking to take my spot by force. But you really proved to be a true leader with me being absent." _

_"No… Tai… I… failed… I don't deserve the crest of friendship… As you can see… I'm dying… I underestimated Burizalor's power…" _

_"We didn't expect this creep to have this large amount of power either but he showed it to us and now its time we put him in his place." _

_"TK… thinks… I'm a horrible, big… brother… Sora hates me…" _

_"Don't say that, dude. Man, I don't know why you're being so negative? Look, you did me a favor and you did yourself a favor. TK is proud to have you as his elder brother. You and Metal Garurumon protected him. You protected Sora." _

_"Yes… but… Joe and Izzy are injured… all because of my irresponsibility." _

_"It's not you're fault. As you can see, they're fine and recovering. So why don't you get all that negativity out of your system and fight the pain. Maybe the last amount of power of your crest should help." _

_"No… it's wasted just like myself… Just look at Burizalor, Tai… Look at him… He enjoys inflicting pain… He loves seeing… others in pain… He…thrives on killing… He's proud of it… Tai… You and War Greymon… are our only hopes… You two… must defeat… Burizalor, before he gains a grasp of the Digital Universe…" _

_With that being said, Matt let out his last breath and closed his eyes. His body stopped quivering and he died. Tai kneeled over his body and a few teardrops were coming down his face. TK looked over his brother and started to let out more tears. _

_End of Flashback_

After Cyberleomon had said it all, the bio-merged megas could only listen with saddened looks on their faces. Rika tried so hard not to shed a tear, but couldn't help but feel bad for calling Matt a jerk. Neither one of the Tamers never really knew how much Matt appreciated his own brother.

"Now that D-Reaper has already absorbed Takeru, Matt and Tai will do everything that they can do as Kaiser X to defeat the D-Reaper and release their friends from that monster's grasp."

_"Now I see what Leomon meant about Matt. Wait, that's not true. I can also remember when what he last did before making the sacrificial action. If he was a jerk as I would like to call him, he wouldn't have given up his own way just to save all of us."_

"Sakuyamon? Are you okay?" Gallantmon asked, under Takato's voice.

"I'm fine. Just thinking of what Matt did for each and everyone of us."

"What he done was heroic. I could have done that myself," Gallantmon said.

"No. There's no way we could have lost you, Takato. Your vital to the team."

"I see. So you do really care…"

"Well… Let's not get carried away, but I'll be the first to admit it. You guys are the best friends I have ever had. We have gone through thick and thin in watching each other's backs. Especially you, Takato."

"Yeah, well… I… What!"

"Just admit. We've saved each other countless of times."

"Okay. You're right about that."

"Good. I'm glad you've admitted it. Takato, after this battle is over, I've got something to tell you.."

"And that would be…"

Sakuyamon turns the other way as she looked right over towards the Kernal sphere as she quickly looked back to when Metalla X had given up his life to stop the D-Reaper.

_"Takato.__ Don't worry, you'll know in due time… but we must first beat the D-Reaper in order to do so. That's if we are alive by them…"_

_Flashback_

_Without even making eye contact with TK, Metalla X began to speak, which shattered the moment of silence. _

_"TK.__ I want you to take good care of Mimi and my son, do you hear me?" _

_War Angemon looks over towards him with a look of concern and confusion. _

_"Huh?" _

_Metalla__ X looks away from the sky off towards D-Reaper. A grin forms across his face. War Angemon was very confused and did not understand why his brother was saying this. _

_Elsewhere, both Tai and Kari were both laid out with their respective digimon at their sides. This was a sign that they were already taken out of commission. Metalla X had knocked out Tai in their fated battle and Kari was taken out of the fight by the D-Reaper. _

_"Why did you just say that? Where are you going? Why do you want me to take care of Mimi and Dimitri?" _

_"You should get away from here as soon as possible, TK." _

_War Angemon was shocked by hearing this and looks over to see that Metalla X wasn't even making eye contact with him. _

_"I want to fight D-Reaper myself." _

_War Angemon was caught by surprise by what his brother had just said and gasped. _

_"You're not serious! Let me fight with you, Matt! With us brothers united, we can bring down this enemy. If you fight by yourself, it's going to kill you. If we attack together, we can defeat it." _

_"It's no good. No matter how many of us attack it, we'll lose if we fight normally." _

_"But if we attack together, we can beat him! This isn't like you, Matt. Why are you acting so weak? You always have been able to act important in the past. Why not now?" _

_"TK.__ I never really treated you like a real baby brother. I barely even noticed you and always tried to a really good big brother." _

_After a long pause, Metalla X turns to face War Angemon and extends his hand out. _

_"Let us give each other a brotherly hug, like old times." _

_War Angemon shrinks back in surprise. Metalla X slowly walks up towards him and embraces his younger brother. _

_"Matt? What are you doing, Matt? Are you serious? Stop it, you're embarrassing me." _

_Metalla__ X remains silent, simply staring down at his younger brother.__ Everyone remains still for a few moments, with the others simply watching as the two brothers embrace for the first time in many, many years. Finally, a smile comes across the face of Metalla X. _

_"Take care of yourself, Takeru. And take over after me…" _

_War Angemon looks right up at him in shock, but then Metalla X pulls back his right hand and delivers a chop to the back of War Angemon's head that delivered an echoing sound throughout the landscape. War Angemon grunts and falls over, as he de-evolved back into TK and Patamon. _

_A healthy metallic blue aura flows around Metalla X, throwing up dust all around him and causing some boulders to crumble. D-Reaper looks over with a sadistic smirk coming across her face. _

_"What shall I do with you? Kill you the fast and less painful way? Or the slow and painful death? It's your choice. You will be deleted no matter what you choose." _

_"Ha! I'm going to blow you up into so many little pieces that you'll never be able to regenerate!" _

_Just then, D-Reaper's eyes widened in shock while looking down at her hands and then back to Metalla X. A grin forms across the fusion warrior's face. _

_"TK… Mimi… Dimitri. Digi-Destined. Tamers. Farewell. This one's for you. Oh and especially for you too, Tai." _

_Metalla__ X quickly looks away as D-Reaper gasps in shock at what was now about to transpire. Metalla X activates his self-destruction mechanism as he hunches over, groans for a moment as he prepares himself, then throws his head back, screaming. A massive dome of golden light expands out from within him, throwing up dust and debris. His scream fades away as the explosion continues to expand even more. Clouds quickly part away as D-Reaper screams while getting hit by the incredible amount of ki. Metalla X continues screaming and gets engulfed by the massive force of light. _

_End of Flashback_

Sakuyamon sighed as she looked back at those thoughts and was now beginning to have a different view on matt as a much completely different person.

"He did that out of the love he had for his girlfriend, his son and his own brother. Matt, lets just hope you and Tai get the job done and defeat the D-Reaper."

Gallantmon looks right over towards Sakuyamon with a rather saddened look and goes hovering towards her while riding Grani.

"Sakuyamon…"

They both looked on towards the Kernal sphere as they waited in anticipation for the defeat of the other D-Reaper entity to be defeated. But little did they realize that the sphere was slowly starting to regenerate after suffering the heavy damage inflicted by two attacks from Gallantmon and Beelzebumon earlier ago.

Mega Gargomon and Cyberleomon hovered from behind and watched the other two bio-merged megas standing side by side. They turned their attention over towards the other side of the city to pick up any ki readings from Kaiser X and the D-Reaper.

"Kaiser X…" Cyberleomon said under his breath.

* * *

Right on the other side of the city, the battle between the two super powers was waging on like never before. Kaiser X began taunting the D-Reaper, who was now hanging upside down and impaled from the energy blast.

"Ahhh, did poor little D-Reaper get a boo-boo? Ahhh. That's too damn bad! That's for all the pain and suffering that you've inflicted on the people of the two worlds. You're going to pay for your miserable crimes. In other words, you've become my personal bitch."

The D-Reaper was quickly regaining back power as she started to get angrier and angrier every second that passes by. The D-Reaper rights herself up and pulls herself free from the beam. She then heals her injuries and the hole embedded in her chest. He looks right over at Kaiser X and was starting to fume with rage from the inside.

"So, this mere digital being dares to laugh at my face! A digital being laugh in the face of the single most destructive force in the digital world! The single most destructive force in two worlds! No, of three worlds! No! Of many worlds in existence! No! The entire digital universe! That does it!"

As soon as she screamed out her venting frustrations, she quickly transformed herself into a form of taffy and goes shooting herself right into the mouth of Kaiser X. The fused warrior was quickly taken back by this and starts feeling D-Reaper entering from within.

Kaiser X's body started to bulge until the D-Reaper was completely inside.

"Ha! Ha! Yes! I'm going to destroy you from the inside, Kaiser X! Maybe this will enable me to secure a victory and load your data! I'm sure that will be refreshing for me! Now prepare to die, warrior!"

Kaiser X seemed really unsure of what to do and was starting to panic, but then a calm, confident look came across his face once again. The fused warrior started powering up, with his body surrounded by streaks of electricity, and slowly the bulging was fading away. But then, a bugle started to appear on his shoulder and he goes over to punch it. Then the bulging started to move around in other places on his body and he goes hitting it wherever it pops up. Kaiser X was basically playing mole bashing with his fists. The mole would be the D-Reaper.

D-Reaper goes moving into his back and, at the same time, was dragging Kaiser X along with her down into some nearby rocks. The fused warrior manages to sit up and the voice from within his back speaks up.

"What! Why can't you move anymore! I had you! You're supposed to be begging for mercy right about now!"

"Easy. I stopped your movements. There is nothing you can do as long as you're inside of me, D-Reaper. Transaction cancelled."

With that said, D-Reaper goes bursting from out of the warrior's mouth and lands right in front of him. D-Reaper clearly had a frustrated and angry look on her face, but just as Kaiser X was smirking, it only managed to infuriate D-Reaper

"I'm clearly disappointed in you D-Reaper. I've expected a challenge and all I've gotten was a joke. You're not a threat. You're pussy moves can't even make their mark on me."

As soon as he said that, D-Reaper clenched her teeth down in furious anger and there were streaks of electricity surrounding her body at the moment. Then a burst of ki managed to send Kaiser X flying backwards.

D-Reaper was unable to contain her anger at the way that Kaiser X was mocking her. She couldn't stand such vulgar remarks and was going into a deep world of furious anger like nobody has ever seen before. Her eyes started to glow a full crimson hue while the sky was turning completely dark, with flashes of lightning striking down from the clouds.

Black Gatomon and Mummymon looked on at what they were watching. It looked like something was tearing up from the skies above. Their frightened looks turned to that of horrified glares as soon as the dimensional fabric in the skies above were starting to tear away.

Kaiser X was shocked like never before at the dimensional fabrics slowly being torn away. There was no godly power that could have this, but the D-Reaper was sure proving that at this very moment.

The area surrounding D-Reaper was now starting to tear away, which meant bad news as far as earth was concerned. This could cause another dimension to spill over into the human realm. The digital world could very well pill into the real world causing a disruption in the dimensional order. D-Reaper screams out with unbounded rage, and ruptures start appearing in the clouds above her.

Kaiser X realizes the danger that was soon coming forth and goes charging to stop the D-Reaper. But a spherical shield of energy was starting to surround the D-Reaper. Kaiser X manages to strain against its massive force.

* * *

Back over at the other side, the bio-merged megas were feeling the same effect and looked right over to see the dimensional rift about to be ripped apart by the D-Reaper.

"My god! Is that the D-Reaper that I'm sensing?" asked Mega Gargomon. _"Well it ain't the Easter bunny!"_

"What a horrifying power! I just hope Kaiser X knows what he's doing!" Gallantmon said.

Impmon was soon starting to come about as he slowly opened his eyes and realizes that he was in the arms of Sakuyamon.

"The dimensional rift is about to be taken apart! If D-Reaper is successful, then she could very well destroy all of time and space! Alternate dimensions will start entering this world and destroy us!"

The four warriors started to strain against the powerful gusts of wind that was rushing right by them. Gallantmon was able to hold his own with Grani able to break through its excessive force.

Even at the shelter, everyone was panicking. The Monster Makers and the Wild Bunch were horrified as their systems went down as a result of the excessive force of the dimensional rift being torn apart by D-Reaper's excessive force.

"My god! This is the D-Reaper's doing! If she succeeds in ripping a hole into the digital worlds, then the whole balance of every dimension will be thrown out of track! This is the last thing we need!"

The Destined and their digimon all stood by while taking cover from the excessive winds and earthquakes occurring.

The other digimon that were battling the last of the ADR armies felt the excessive force of the dimensional rifts being torn apart.

"Garudamon? What is that! What's causing all of this strong winds?"

"Its the D-Reaper! She's responsible for this!"

Justimon looked over, which really started to catch Cyberdramon's attention.

**_"No!_****_ I'm counting on the one to destroy the D-Reaper. I need D-Reaper out of my way!"_**

"Cyberdramon, did you just say something again?"

_"Um, what is that energy I'm picking up!"_

"Something tells me this won't be pretty."

* * *

Yugi looks on towards the skies and his spirit starts feeling the dark presence of the D-Reaper.

"Yami! It seems this enemy is attempting to destroy time and space! That will throw everything in place!"

_"Yes, Yugi.__ All we can do now is pray that something stops this chaos. If the three Egyptian monsters going into the hands of evil was bad enough, this will not only destroy earth but the entire galaxy."_

"No! C'mon, let there be a miracle!"

* * *

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus watched the sudden events unfold, while taking shelter from the large gust of hurricanes.

"Uranus! This is what we feared!"

"Time and space is being disrupted! Not even we can fight an enemy like this. We better let a savior save us all."

"Miracle is what we need now…"

* * *

Everyone from the entire world felt the powerful force coming from the small dimensional tear. Worldwide natural disasters were becoming increasingly common as a result, which didn't suit well for every human living on the planet. The same could be said for the two digital worlds.

* * *

Even the four sets of sovereigns were feeling the disruptions and started to fear for the power of the D-Reaper was like none other.

* * *

Kaiser X was straining against the excessive force with his fist. Then with one last ounce of strength, he finally succeeds in breaking through and punches D-Reaper in the face. This eventually sends her down into the water below. The damage in the dimensional fabric was now starting to vanish, a good sigh of letting him know that everything was safe and secure. The darkness was quickly replaced as the light returned back.

Suddenly, D-Reaper's head emerges from the lake below and she had quite a look of bewilderment. Kaiser X looks down right at her from above and speaks up.

"You have an incredible power. I'll give you that, D-Reaper. But what you fail to realize is this: in order to win this battle, you have to defeat the enemy and not destroy an entire dimension. That is no way to fight!"

D-Reaper growled and goes hovering up into the skies as she faced off against the fused warrior. Now they were prepared to face each other off in another round of all out strength and power.

Whoa! That was a close one! If D-Reaper had succeed with that dimension destroyer, and everything would have been lost! Way to nail it to her, Kaiser X! Now the two super warriors prepare to go for another round of hard-hitting action. But who will come out on top between this clash of the titans?

**(Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays)**

**(Preview) **

D-Reaper: Damn it! Damn it! Why can't I hit you!

Kaiser X: Let's face it. You're washed up, D-Reaper. You're old news. I've seen horrible movies scarier than you are.

D-Reaper: Name one!

Kaiser X: Gigil. Now that's a bad movie!

D-Reaper: Are you implying that movie is scarier than I am?

Kaiser X: Yep, it was that bad.

D-Reaper: Curse you! But, I have plans for you. I don't always go out without a trump card! You'll become apart of me!

Shintomon: No! D-Reaper has absorbed Kaiser X!

Gosenzomon: We're screwed…

Kaiser X: Not likely. Now we can rescue our friends this way… Ah!

Omega X: We've just separated back to our normal selves!

Metalla X: Time to go rescue our friends!

Gallantmon: It's up to us to stop the D-Reaper!

Sakuyamon: We'll call it from here. Next episode is entitled…

**Kaiser X's Secret Plan! Enter the Horrors Within the D-Reaper!**

Izzy: Don't you dare miss this!

* * *

SSJ4T: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. There's plenty more where that came from. Oh here's the preview you guys have been waiting for! Be sure to tell you're friends and every other loyal reader about this. Here we go!

(Evanesence's "Going Under" plays)

(A shot of D-Reaper in her final form is show standing on top of the Kernal Sphere. She seems sleek and young, like that of a teenager. Her soulless eyes view the entire city of Shinjuku. The entire world is her target.)

(A shot of Omega X, Gallantmon, Mystic Celesta, Metalla X, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon, Cyberleomon, and the other digimon are shown. They gaze up at the newly evolved enemy.)

(A shot of D-Reaper unleashing a massive sphere of energy is shown. A sadistic grin forms on the demon's face as she throws the sphere.)

(Our heroes are seen scared out of their wits, until the warriors rush out to escape the apocalyptic force. They speed off to save the others in the hide out. However, Shintomon appears and helps the entire group escape the situation.)

(A shot of the entire earth is shown and it is blown up by D-Reaper's blast. Earth is no more.)

(Our heroes are seen teleported back on the Central Planet in the Digital World where X, Shintomon and Gosenzomon are. Omega X starts grieving over the losses. However, he turns to see the entire Digi-Destined and Tamer group. Also rescued were the Hypnos team, the Monster Makers, the families and the injured Pikkan.)

(A shot of D-Reaper floating in the center of space with the Kernal sphere is shown. She teleports to the Central Planet.)

(A shot of Omega X and Gallantmon standing up to face the D-Reaper. A massive battle occurs. Beelzebumon, Metalla X, Mega Gargomon, Sakuyamon, Mystic Celesta, War Angemon and Imperialdramon are shown on the sidelines. They each help Omega X and Gallantmon fight the powerful enemy.)

(Bodies are thrown and D-Reaper is shown dominant. That is until Gallantmon digivolves into Crimson Mode and Omega X reverts to level three.)

(Omega X is shown forming the Life Bomb from energy throughout the digital and reality universe. Metalla X points to Gallantmon and tells him to take Omega X's place.)

(With Omega X, Metalla X, Mystic Celesta and the others fending off D-Reaper, Gallantmon takes Omega X's place and plans to use the Life Bomb to destroy the D-Reaper.)

(A shot of D-Reaper with a psychotic grin is shown.

(A shot of every villain in limbo laughing at the heroes' attempts is shown.)

(A shot of the massive Life Bomb, which Gallantmon plans to toss at the D-Reaper is shown.)

("The Battle to Save the Universes Has Arrived…")

("Don't miss it!")

("Going Under" fades away)

SSJ4T: Well, that's the preview! I hope you're ready, because there will be a lot of changes to that event. Tell you're friends and let them know on this event! It's a must see!

Max: Will do.

Coral: You guys don't think I'll make it on the magazine cover? C'mon, I've got the body. I think I can be a really good model.

SSJ4T: Just don't go threatening the executives, ok?

Coral: Whatever…

SSJ4T: Anyway, we hoped you enjoyed that chapter. As a matter of fact, D-Reaper is said to reach her final form in the next two chapters or so. Until then, read the Zero two fics and enjoy!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	20. Kaiser X's Secret Plan! Enter the Horror...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Hey, all! We're just one chapter away after this from the most apocalyptic event in Digimon Fusion. You'll find out if our heroes will survive the D-Reaper's onslaught. 

Max: Judging by that preview, looks like we're in for a real fight. I hope it turns out better than the last one. 

SSJ4T: It will have a different result. Yes, in fact, I'll have just about every digimon who's at least at mega level to battle the D-Reaper. 

Coral: I'm so looking forward to this. But we have to know what Kaiser X's plan is going to be. I hope it's to rescue their friends from… 

SSJ4T: Don't give away the plot already! Anyway, let's move on with the fic. I know you're just dying to read it. Well, enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Kaiser X's Secret Plan! Enter the Horrors Within the D-Reaper!**

**Earth. West Shinjuku.**

The Digi-Destined and the others were looking on through Izzy's laptop as the battle progressed on. The Destined were now having calm looks on their faces. Izzy and Tentomon watched as Kaiser X was taking the advantage of the battle and turning D-Reaper's level of offense against her. 

"My… My god! The power of Kaiser X is awesome!" exclaimed Ken, "I never would have never thought that both Tai and Matt would have merged into such a being!" 

"The D-Reaper hasn't even landed a good hit on him yet," said Yolei, "I think we have this one won by default! There's no way that the D-Reaper will win." 

Izzy didn't reply to their cries of anticipation and concentrated on the actual battle himself, with his eyes locked on. 

"Izzy? What's the matter? You seem so tense. Chill out," Tentomon said, "We should be fine, right?" 

"You may have a point. But lets not be too hasty here. The battle is far from over. D-Reaper would have been dead by now. I don't understand why Kaiser X won't just finish her off." 

"What? But why hasn't he finished the D-Reaper off? I thought that would have been his main agenda. He doesn't have time for this! He has to end it now," Cody exclaimed. 

"I don't know why. But my assumption is that Kaiser X is craving for a challenge from the D-Reaper. But everything she has delivered, they have managed to overcome it. Their pride of being the best has gone straight to their heads! If they don't act soon and end the battle, it could very well lead to their biggest mistake." 

The entire room gasped at Izzy's revelation and they continued to watch on the battle with sheer anticipation. Their gasps were now quickly silenced as they watched Kaiser X about to make his next move. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Ruins of West Shinjuku**

Back on the battlefield, the winds were blowing away with great force and the skies were just as blue as ever even after a dimensional fabric was torn apart earlier ago by D-Reaper's power. 

The enemy known as the D-Reaper was looking across the devastated landscape. She was catching her breath while regaining her senses. She then growls and stares right up at her adversary with sheer hatred. The proud fusion warrior simply smirked as he began to goad once again. 

"C'mon, D-Reaper! Don't just stand there all day like a damn retard! Come on and attack us if you dare!" 

D-Reaper quickly responds to the warrior's calls and then with one sudden movement. She moved across so fast that only a streak she was creating was now surfacing across the lake water below. Within an instant, she was right in front of Kaiser X. But the fusion warrior was able to raise his arms to block her punch. D-Reaper once again began to assault the fusion warrior head on, but Kaiser X is easily able to block and dodge every blow being thrown at him. 

He goes and kicks her right in the stomach and punches her square in the face, then grabs the long hair on D-Reaper's head as he began falling away. He then fires a ki blast at the D-Reaper. D-reaper stretches herself out long and goes springing right back towards Kaiser X, as she goes wrapping herself around the fusion warrior as if she were a constrictor snake. 

With that done, she goes and puts the painful squeeze right on Kaiser X, but he was able to break free effortlessly. As a result, he goes and tears himself right through D-Reaper and tears her into tiny little pieces. The pieces were able to quickly piece each other back together and resembled themselves into D-Reaper once again. Kaiser X was not holding out a piece of D-Reaper's long, stringy hair. 

"Hey! Give me my hair back! That makes up the pinnacle of my beauty!" 

"Sure! Here you go catch!" 

Kaiser X tosses the piece of hair right over to the waiting arms of the D-Reaper, but then a blast came out of nowhere and disintegrated the piece of hair as if it were obsolete garbage. D-Reaper looks on with a horrified look on her face. 

"And next time, it's going to be that ugly mug on your face! You sick freak!" 

"Damn you! That was the pinnacle of my beauty! Now you will pay for that!" 

D-Reaper clenches her fists and screams out angrily as the missing hair appendage was quickly regenerated. She sighed in relief and tied her hair back. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Outside of the Digital Universe **

The three higher powers were looking on with great determination as the battle progressed through their viewing orb. X was looking on with concern. 

"This is unbelievable! I can't believe that Kaiser X is actually holding back his true power," Shintomon said with enthusiasm. "But if he doesn't kill D-Reaper soon, then that monster will just try to find a way to break that dimensional barrier again! That's the last thing we need right now!" 

"I agree, Shintomon. However, I do believe that this warrior has a plan. Otherwise, they are simply just signing the death warrant of the three worlds," replied Gosenzomon. 

"That's easier said than done," X replied. "It's Matt's character that's triggering Kaiser X's arrogance. I know Tai gets cocky at times, but this is definitely Matt's doing." 

"Then, he's going to be the one responsible for the planet's destruction. We just had to use him!" Gosenozomon exclaimed. 

"There was no alternative. You said yourself this fusion works best with the fusion of rivals," the masked fighter replied. "Just be glad we were able to regain Matt. Even if it's only for a twenty-four hour period, let us put faith into Kaiser X." 

The three agreed with a nod and continued to view the godly battle between the universes' mightiest. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Ruins of West Shinjuku**

The monster was starting to shake with rage and was now becoming more and more frustrated that her enemy has become more powerful than she was at the moment. 

"Damn him! How is he so powerful?! I'm supposed to be the strongest warrior of the three worlds?! I don't understand this! The analyzing I scanned from this being read as another useless life form needed to be deleted! But yet, he's pounding me as if I were nothing!" 

She had now quickly ran out of ideas and tried every single attack within her being. There was nothing left to do. D-Reaper starts powering up as her body quickly started to bulk up. She went on and used War Dramon's Ghost Kamikaze technique. She goes shooting five ghosts. The ghosts looked exactly like her but were white and ghostly instead. 

"Ah! I recognize that technique! That's War Dramon's attack," Kaiser X said under his breath. 

"Ha! Ha! What do you think now, Kaiser X?! I bet you're familiar with this technique! I am using one of War Dramon's attacks! Just think! Your own sibling's attack power! Ha! Ha! Isn't it just ironic, you'll be killed by your own family members!" 

The ghosts were chattering satanically as they started to ascend upon Kaiser X. However, the fusion warrior was ready for them as he started dashing rapidly out of the way from their path. He then fires a ki-blast from his finger and aims for each of the five ghosts. Each of the ghosts was easily blown up from the blasts. Kaiser X turns his attention over to D-Reaper and chuckled with confidence. 

"Just look at you! You claim to be the single most destructive force of the three worlds, but yet you had to resort to a mere child's technique! You pussy!" 

D-Reaper growls angrily and goes spitting out ten ghost clones. Kaiser X easily saw them coming and merely smirked. 

"It won't make a difference to us, D-Reaper. It doesn't matter how many you send down. We will just blast them all down." 

The ghosts all starting to descend upon Kaiser X and the fusion warrior was prepared to attack them. He sends several blasts out and manages to take out five of them. He turns his attention over to the other five ghosts. He goes cupping his hands back and an energy ball was forming at the palms. 

"TERRA-" 

But just as he was about to blast them, they all flew off course from his direction. They all stood right in front of him. They cupped their cups together and then unleashed a force of five massive Terra Beams at him. They all went streaking right towards him. Kaiser X Stands there as he went to elude all five Terra Beams, streaking his way. But the blasts continued their pursuit on Kaiser X, with each of the ghosts controlling their movements. 

Kaiser X looks down at the ground and noticed a large gorge. He phases out with instant speed and appears right down which allowed the streaks of light to shower down upon the entire landscape. Suddenly, three ghosts appeared right in front of him and shot out three separate Holy Beams. Kaiser X stops short. The three remaining Terra Beams are still streaking down from behind them, but he has no time to get out of the way. With that said, a massive explosion ensues, vaporizing rocks and causing dark smoke to lift up into the air above. 

D-Reaper looks on with sheer satisfaction and began to laugh victoriously. 

"Ha! Ha! Well, it looks like that mere child's technique worked after all. It was nice knowing you Kaiser X, but now its time to move on. I'll continue by destroying all life on this pathetic planet you call earth." 

Suddenly, her once malevolent grin quickly fades away from her face, and she stares intently looks down into the smoke cloud below. Suddenly, a blast from behind her decapitates her. Hovering from behind her was none other than Kaiser X, completely unharmed. Soon, the fragments on D-Reaper's head were reformed into a group of heads. They all spoke in unison over at the fusion warrior. 

"You must have used Time Warp to move away out of those blasts, didn't you? I already know that secret. There would have be no way for you to have escaped without such a technique. Only a few digital beings harness that ability." 

"Wow, you're pretty quick. You seem to know a lot about me, jackass. After all, you did gain knowledge from the Digi-Destined you absorbed into your body," Kaiser X said. "Oh and by the way. That child's technique is still what I call, a mere child's play toy. C'mon, you're not even taking this all too seriously! Its time to get serious." 

Each of the multiple D-Reaper heads goes flying back and merged together back into the single head that was quickly attached back onto D-Reaper's body. She quickly shot the warrior a murderous glare as if she were ready to kill him at any given moment. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Planet Shin**

Shintomon and Gosenzomon were watching on the entire battle that was still progressing on. They both looked rather disturbed at the moment, as if the battle were already bothering them. 

"Grr! I'm so sick of Kaiser X just merely toying around with D-Reaper! This isn't some sick game! What is the meaning of this?!" Gosenzomon exclaimed angrily. 

"I don't understand this. I hope they realize what they're really doing. The three worlds are on their shoulders. If they fail, then human kind will become another extinct species…" 

The two higher powers looked on as they were now hoping and praying for their ultimate fusion warrior to overcome the monster and defeat the D-Reaper to secure the safety of the three worlds. One world has been killed off, but only two more were left. Earth was now endangered as far as everyone was concerned. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. Ruins of West Shinjuku**

[Dragonball Z Japanese "Battle theme" plays] 

D-Reaper cried and goes lunging right for Kaiser X. But Kaiser X was easily able to elude her. They go dashing around the devastated landscape and sensed no life forms around to interfere with their ongoing battle. 

Kaiser X was seemingly always one step ahead of the D-Reaper at every single point. He goes and lands several good blows into the monster that managed to rock her back hard. 

"Why don't you try to trace every single movement of my ki, D-Reaper? C'mon, just give it a try. We dare ya!" 

This taunt only managed to anger the D-Reaper even further as she goes flying forward at Kaiser X and began to throw out several furious punches. The fusion warrior was easily able to dodge and counter every punch being thrown at her. 

"Shit! Shit! How can this be fair?! Two digital beings fusing together into one powerful warrior?! I don't recall that being fair at all! " 

"Ah, but you forget D-Reaper. You were able to absorb Kari, TK, Davis and Buddamon. I think you should be the one to realize what's fair. You're not playing a fair game yourself either." 

With that said, Kaiser X goes and continued his taunts. As soon as he got done blocking out with his fists, Kaiser X laid back and used only his feet to block out every single punch that the D-Reaper was throwing at him. It was obvious that Kaiser X was toying around with her and not even taking her threats seriously. 

The monster looks on enraged and quickly started to power up. She goes and fires a large energy blast at a very close range, but Kaiser X quickly spins around and delivers a simple kick to it. He goes and watches as the blast goes flying over towards the other side of the landscape. A massive explosion occurred as Kaiser X turns his attention right back over towards the D-Reaper. 

With the speed of light itself, Kaiser X phases out and goes kicking D-Reaper right in the face. This resulted in the monster to be thrown off backwards. D-Reaper lands down on the ground lays down with a rather painful, wincing look on her face. Kaiser X continues his taunts once again. 

"D-Reaper, you had no chance in this battle. You knew ever well that I was serious and you knew that I was going to kill you. You might as well give it up. You better just take back your precious chaos and take your ass back where you belong." 

D-Reaper felt very powerless at the moment and realized that everything that he had said was true. But she wasn't going to give up. She had come to exterminate every single life form on the three worlds. She had already wiped out on world, now Earth was next on her hit list. 

_"No! I will not lose. I was losing against a mere digital being?! I won't allow for this foolishness to continue! I won't allow myself to be drawn into weaknesses such as this. I'm the single most destructive force ever! I have no equal… but yet this warrior was able to beat me… if only I could outsmart him… wait! That's it… I still have my ability to delete… that shall be my new trump card and it will guarantee me victory…"_

["Battle Theme" fades] 

D-Reaper suddenly grins and seems to have already recovered her confidence. She stares right up towards the levitating warrior. 

"You fail to realize. I'm the single most destructive force that was destined to extinguish all life on the three worlds! I dare you to give me everything you got! C'mon, why are you holding back?" 

"What?! You want us to kick you around again? Well if that's what you wanted, you should have just asked!!" 

With that said, Kaiser X goes diving down with tremendous speed as he goes approaching over towards the D-Reaper with an angry look across his face. He then stops as D-Reaper waves her hand to him. 

"Come a little closer." 

Kaiser X starts approaching over to the D-Reaper with a rather cautious look. D-Reaper continued to wave out and then turns to face him with a smirk on her face. She then goes and responds by asking a question. 

"Tell me, Kaiser X. How do you think it would feel to be deleted?" 

The fusion warrior was alarmed by this question and his eyes widened in curiosity. But then, he was a little too late to even move out of the way. D-Reaper goes and shoots out a beam over at the warrior. Black Gatomon and Mummymon both looked on with horror as they watched D-Reaper holding her beam onto Kaiser X. The fusion warrior tried everything within his power to hold back but noticed pieces of his body starting to fade away and sparks of data floating out. 

Kaiser X looked down at his body with sheer horror and was witnessing what looked like a bad nightmare. His body was starting to become deleted by the D-Reaper's deadly beam. Now seemingly to be defeating her enemy, D-Reaper looks across at him genuinely satisfied like never before. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**The Other side of the Digital Universe**

The three higher powers looked on with sheer horror as they watched Kaiser X's body starting to break down and pieces of his body starting to ripple away. The exterior of his being was soon going to be erased from the face of existence itself. 

Shintomon was horrified like never before, while Gosenzomon goes screaming out with angrily towards the fusion warrior on the viewing orb. 

"Damn you, Kaiser X! This is what you get for letting foolish self-confidence get the best of you! Now the earth will die because of your stupid mistake!" 

_"C'mon, guys. You better pull out this and knock the shit out of her! I know you can break free of this predicament,"_ X thought. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

The Digi-Destined were all looking on with horrified looks across their faces. Every one of them could now only pray for a miracle to happen and save Kaiser X from being deleted by the D-Reaper. Sora and the others had arrived. However, Takato, Rika, Henry and Leomon were still out over at the location of the twin towers of Hypnos. 

"I can't believe what's happening! Tai! Please don't let yourself die!" Sora cried while banging her fists on the desk. 

"Sora! Hey! You're going to mess up the transmission like that!" Izzy exclaimed, "Geez. If you wanted to vent out your anger, go bang-" 

Just then, Mimi grabbed Izzy and placed him into a headlock with a evil, pissed off look on her face and she screamed out like never before. 

"Listen here! Our fiancées are out there betting deleted as we speak! We're not going to clam while some crazed lunatic plans on killing them and destroying everyone of us! And you have the nerve to calm down just because we're losing transmission?! I don't think so, pal!!" 

"Miss Tachikawa, you're just going to have to calm down," said Yamaki, "Listen, we shouldn't even doubt them as we speak. From what I saw from the entire battle, it looked as though Kaiser X was faring off his own against the D-Reaper. Nobody has been able to give the D-Reaper a challenge just like they have. So, it's wrong for us to lose hope when we've come so close to reaching our goal in defeating this thing. Now we both give up and wallow in self pity or we die fighting. I'm not about to go down without a fight." 

"And neither will we," replied every single member of the Wild Bunch and the Monster Makers. 

"Right! Besides. We still have Takato and the others in case of emergency," said Izzy, "What we should do is hope and pray." 

"I have a say in this," Sonja said as she came walking into the room. 

"Sonja?! Where have you been?" Ryo asked. 

"Don't ask. I know what happened to my husband out there and I'm not going to give up in hopes of seeing this damn D-Reaper get what she deserves. All of us need to remain strong. Yamaki has proven his point. There's no point for us to worry. Just hope that Kaiser X will get himself out of that shitty predicament. Ok, is that clear everybody?!" 

They all nodded in response to her sudden outburst. She then looks over and gives Ryo a death glare, since he was the only who didn't respond. The boy was thinking over what Cyberdramon had just previously said. He felt cold vibes after listening to that dark presence within his partner. 

_"Cyberdramon has been acting strangely. Maybe it's just me, but I want to keep an eye out for him. He's starting to concern me."_

"Hey, Ryo! I didn't hear you! I said, am I clear?!" 

Ryo backed away as he held his hands up in attempt to calm the angry, ex-artificial down. She approaches him. 

"Sorry. Hey, have you noticed Cyberdramon acting rather peculiar lately?" 

"Huh? Now that you mention it, I've been feeling this weird vibe from him," the artificial replied. "It's strange. I can't make out to what it really is." 

"I think we should keep an eye out on his actions." 

"Right." 

"Wow, that Ryo sure isn't very popular with Sonja," Armadillomon said. "Her and Rika would rather beat him down so hard that it would make the D-Reaper's threats look like mere child's play." 

"Hell have no fury with a woman scorned," Cody replied to his digimon's statement. "Though, she's been pretty concerned about Cyberdramon. She claimed to have sensed a weird vibe from him. Even I'm beginning to become weary of him." 

"You said it, Cody. I don't think I can trust Cyberdramon, either," Yolei said, "Isn't that right, Izzy?" 

"Huh? What did you just say? We've got important matters to attend to. What we really need to do is what Yamaki asked from each of us. Hope and pray for Kaiser X's chances of surviving." 

The group all gathered around as they monitored the progress of the battle itself. The D-Reaper was still starting to delete her adversary using her death beam on him. Both Sora and Mimi had their eyes locked onto the computer monitor as they crossed their fingers. 

_"C'mon, Tai!"_

_"You can do it, Matt! You sure are making Dimitri and me proud. Do it for everyone on this planet and for the digital world."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Back onto the scene of the battlefield, D-Reaper was clenching her fist while still shooting out a beam over at Kaiser X. She watched as several pieces of his body starting to breakdown under fragments of data. She looks on and laughs maniacally. 

"Don't worry, Kaiser X. I'm not going to lay you to waste. I'm going to absorb your data and you shall become apart of me. Just think of what kind of unlimited powers I will have in possession. I will be the most unstoppable being this planet has ever seen. I should really thank you for this opportunity." 

Just then, she was noticing her beam was moving all by itself. She looks on, as her hand was moving forwards and towards her. Before she could do anything to stop it, it goes swinging back and smashes right into her face. She goes jumping back and wipes her face. D-Reaper looks on and notices Kaiser X regaining his lost power by absorbing it back into his being. 

Kaiser X starts glittering with newfound energy and screamed out with a huge aura of golden light surrounding him. His golden hair was now flowing back against the forces of the wind. His eyes were now glowing with a pure, emerald color in them. 

The entire group back over at the shelter were looking on with astonished looks across their faces. Mimi and Sora quickly regained smiles on their faces as their fiancées were turning the tide against the D-Reaper and regaining their lost momentum. 

Kaiser X cries out angrily as he goes charging right over towards D-Reaper and starts smacking her around in the face with rapid punches that even D-Reaper was unable to detect. He then levels her in the stomach, followed by a fist to the top of her chin and then a devastating chop to the back of her head. D-Reaper falls down into the ground where she goes crashing into a large dust cloud. 

D-Reaper angrily cries out with a red aura blasting away at the ground around her. She goes flying right up at the warrior and swings wildly at him with kicks and punches, but the warrior was able to phase all around. She was unable to even make one hit on him. Kaiser X winds up a fist and then delivers fist slam right into her mouth. Then he goes and bombards all around D-Reaper in order to psych her out. 

"Damn it!! Hold still!" 

The D-Reaper was starting to become frustrated over the fact that she was unable to even make a single hit on the super fast Kaiser X. His speed has now seemingly outmatched her sheer combination of power and speed. Not to mention the fact that he was simply outsmarting her as well. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of thee Digital Universe**

Shintomon was looking on with sheer determination and enthusiasm of the progression of the battle. He was now relieved over that fact that Kaiser X allowed to gain back his momentum and started to attack the D-Reaper like never before. Despite all of this, X still showed a sign of concern for the warrior. 

"Oh yes! That's the way, Kaiser X! That's the way to do it! Now give her a left and right! Kick her around! You're doing well at the moment!" 

"But there's no reason to be relieved even while D-Reaper is still alive as we speak," replied Gosenzomon, "I just hope for once that Kaiser X would stop fooling around and destroy the monster for good." 

"He's right, Shintomon. This battle is far from over. Trust me. D-Reaper is still alive and that's not a good thing. Finish it now, Kaiser X!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

Izzy and Yamaki looked over at the computer monitor with relieved looks across their faces. They watched as Kaiser X was regaining his momentum in the battle thus far against the all mighty D-Reaper. 

"It looks like Kaiser X is winning! We just might still have a chance after all," Jeri said. 

"Yeah! We got this one in the bag," replied Joe. 

Just then, Shibumi spoke up as he went in to give his thoughts about the battle taking place as if he already knew something concerning it, which left the others a little bit too worried. 

"It's not over yet," the man stated, "What would have been done if the D-Reaper would have absorbed Kaiser X into her being?" 

"Hmmm. Perhaps this is all part of a plan devised by her," said Riley, "It's reasonable enough." 

"We'll never know about that, Riley," said Talley, "All we have to do is remain patient and just watch what happens from here." 

"Just have faith and hope for Kaiser X to finally end the nightmare," said Yamaki. 

The whole room became silent again as they continued to view the ongoing battle occurring between the universe's strongest warriors just miles away from the Hypnos headquarters. 

************************************************************************************** 

Now starting to become infuriated after being pummeled by the fusion warrior, D-Reaper powers up and starts to attack Kaiser X much more fiercely. But he was able to dodge and block out every attack, as if he barely had to make a single movement at all. He wasn't even putting any effort in his fighting techniques or any of his movements. 

Kaiser X lands a few good hits on his adversary, knocking the D-Reaper backwards. She goes and fires rapid ki blasts, but Kaiser X was unharmed and retaliates with a massive energy beam. D-Reaper gasps in horror as she watches the beam tear right through her lower half and watched it disintegrated under the blast. Kaiser X then goes attacking from above and smashes his fist down into D-Reaper's head. He sends her sailing down into the ground below. He kicks her and then grabs her long, stringy hair. 

"Ha! You called yourself the single most destructive force in the Digital Universe?! That's a damn joke! Even that movie Gigil is more of a disaster. Whew, nothing compares to that single most destructive force. You must be going for some comedy routine are you? Is this the best you can do?! You're performance is shitty and needs to be rewritten. In other words, I'm you're editor." 

D-Reaper goes glaring up with anger fueling up in her eyes and fires a ki blast at a very close range, which caused a massive explosion as a result. 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon both watched with shock and amazement over the incredible destructive power that the D-Reaper had in possession. 

But just as the smoke was starting to clear away, and much to D-Reaper's shocked horror, the warrior known as Kaiser X was unharmed. Not even a single scratch inflicted on his body. Kaiser X releases D-Reaper by her hair and blasts her away with an energy shot, leaving her with an arm and a hole in her torso. D-Reaper was now looking more messed up like never before and was getting humiliated at the hands of a digital being that she had planned on absorbing. 

The D-Reaper attempts to regain her composure as she quickly regenerates her lost arm and lower body. However, she was unable to regenerate the hole in her torso that Kaiser X had shot through earlier. The warrior points out to it, which made D-Reaper growl in sheer frustration and bitter rage. 

"This fight has been getting boring in the end. I want to finish this now, D-Reaper. Please spare us the boredom and just give up. If not, I'll just simply kill you. You're choice. Either way, you're defeated no matter what. You made a gamble and you lost." 

"NO you haven't! I've only just-" 

But Kaiser X had heard enough from the D-Reaper and tosses a ki beam that goes right through her mouth, which managed to silence her. 

"Ok! Just as I as saying before you rudely interrupted, you simply were no match for me when we fused. We contain the anger of Omega X and Taichi Kamiya. Add that with the combination of the pride of both Metalla X and Yamato Ishida. Add those two and you equal a very powerful warrior. Just call us the warrior of courage and friendship. Two special traits that even you will never overcome. Face it, you have no courage and you have no friends, which makes you weaker than you look." 

Kaiser X holds out his hand and holds it up. D-Reaper looks on while growling under her breath. Ten fingers were now being displayed on the warrior's hands. 

"I'm going to count to ten before I put an end to your reign of terror, D-Reaper. Once those ten seconds are up, your going to be out of my sight and gone from the face of the earth. You had quite a short-life span when you meet up against me." 

The monster recoils while growling under her breath, but then she manages to get into a defensive stance. Kaiser X began his countdown slowly but also loud to make sure that his adversary was able to hear. 

"One! Two! Three! Four!" 

D-Reaper was completely taken back by this and was desperately looking around her surroundings. Her face had become more paranoid then ever. But then a sigh of relief came, she saw found a piece of her hair lying on the ground below. Kaiser X had narrowly missed apiece before and was too careless to ever find it. 

"Five! Six!" 

_"If I can't delete him then I still should be able to absorb him into my being somehow! That's it! It's the last chance I got! Otherwise, I'm going to die once he reaches the count of ten! Ugh, here goes nothing…"_

"Seven!" 

D-Reaper holds up a hand and watches as the piece of hair started to roll up into a ball and watches as it slowly rises into the air behind Kaiser X. The fusion warrior was unaware of the piece of chaos mass that was slowly starting to form from behind. But it seems, as though that Kaiser X was counting on this, was this the full-term plan that he had in mind? 

"Eight! Nine!" 

Just as Kaiser X was about to reach the count of ten, he looks over and watches the D-Reaper suddenly makes the piece of chaos mass expand out and surround the fusion warrior in one whole swallow. 

"Shit! Here goes nothing! Barrier!!" 

The fusion warrior shouts as a barrier started to cover him as soon as the chaos mass was starting to swallow him up, much like the others had suffered. But this time around, it looked as though Kaiser X was really counting on this with a plan in mind. The whole mass goes sticking right over towards D-Reaper and it was then absorbed. D-Reaper starts to laugh maniacally over what she had wanted to accomplish. Now the power of Kaiser X was within her and she had won the battle, or has she? She really seemed to have won in her own frame of mind. 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon could only look on with sudden shock and horror across their faces. 

"Oh no! Dee just absorbed them!" Black Gatomon exclaimed, "This isn't good! Now we got a super-charged psycho ready to destroy the human realm! Who's left to challenge her power?!" 

"I think I want to go home now," replied Mummymon, "I miss my Arukenimon… and my teddy bear." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe**

Gosenzomon and Shintomon were looking on with horrified expressions on their faces. It looked as if Gosenzomon was going to have a heart attack. Shintomon went over to clam the elder from having any sort of spasm attack. 

"I can't believe it… We're so screwed," Gosenzomon said. 

"We're finished," replied Shintomon. "The universe is finished…" 

_"Heh. I don't think so. This seems too obvious. Those two blockheads actually thought ahead this time for sure. This battle is far from over,"_ X thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper was absolutely excited like never before as she started to celebrate over her biggest accomplishment. 

"I did it! I did it! I have won! I can't believe it! Now Kaiser X was nothing more than obsolete. No more loud mouth annoyance! I've won! I have won and there's no soul between the two worlds that shall stand in my way! Humans, prepare to be exterminated. Then the digimon of the other digital world shall be deleted afterwards. Thank god! I don't have to listen to that big mouth ramble about his ego! Ha! Ha!" 

She went sliding across the park's pond water, still laughing in celebration, as if it were already New Years Day celebration. Too bad she needed to go to New York City for that event and it's not even anywhere close to New Years. 

However, the whole other bunch was horrified at what just happened. The people over at Hypnos couldn't believe it and their last hope had been swallowed up by the D-Reaper. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Other of the Digital Universe**

The higher powers weren't exactly having a good moment with the turn out of the battle. Shintomon looked on with a horrified look on his face and literally almost wanted to cry. She was in total despair of losing the Earth's last hope in defeating D-Reaper. However, X had remained clam for some apparent reason. 

"Gosenzomon, I don't understand. Why aren't you in despair?! We just hope our last freaking hope in saving us all! Don't you even care?!" 

"Hmmm. Something fishy is going on around here and it concerns Kaiser X. I've noticed a little trend as far as D-Reaper goes," X replied. "Do you see it elder?" 

"Mmhmm. I was starting to doubt their hopes, but I just remembered something. You see, every time that she has absorbed a victim; she has gotten more powerful and transformed. Her appearance changes after every absorption. However, her appearance hasn't even changed that much after absorbing Kaiser X." 

"So are you saying that this is not over by a long shot?" 

"Exactly," replied Gosenzomon. "I was foolish to believe those two would screw up at a crisis like this." 

"It would seem to me that Kaiser X has a plan in mind," X stated. "Otherwise, there would be no reason for him to allow D-Reaper to absorb him. All we have to do to see and watch what transpires." 

"All right then. I'm looking forward to see what kind of plan that they have in mind. I just hope that it's good enough." 

The two Supreme guardians and the warrior continued to view the orb as they watched the D-Reaper gleefully celebrating her victory. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper moves in onto different parts of the city itself and was looking across the chaos mass that was still covering portions of the entire city of West Shinjuku. A smile crosses her face and an idea had come into her mind. 

"This is simply too boring of a place to even look at. Ah, I'll just blow it away for the entertainment." 

With that said, D-Reaper began blasting away at buildings and nearby homes as she began her mass of destruction once again. Satanic laughter was heard from the background as explosions occurred in several parts of the city. 

Yamaki would only bear to look on with disgust with his face against the window. He held his lighter and began flipping it rapidly. The other Wild Bunch members, Riley and Talley, go walking over to witness the destruction began caused by the D-Reaper. 

"Our last hope was absorbed. Now what are we going to do? We can't even use the juggernaut since we will need a perfect shot to get it on the D-Reaper." 

"Not to mention the fact that the D-Reaper will be able to detect it and will destroy it just before we can have a chance to fire it," Riley said, "I've never seen such a destructive force. It's as if judgment day has finally arrived and we're going to be punished for our sins." 

"No! I can't bear to stand around and watch this!" Sora exclaimed, "Tai and Matt just got absorbed Izzy! What makes you think that I'm going to clam down!" 

"And the same goes for me!" cried Mimi. 

"But look! Haven't you guys noticed something?" 

"What is it, Izzy? Did you just make a discovery?" asked Cody. 

"Yeah, a really important discovery. Have you noticed that the D-Reaper hasn't even gotten anymore powerful since absorbing Kaiser X? And here's another important point to consider, her clothing has remained the same." 

"So, why should we care? Our husbands and fiancées just got fucking absorbed by that thing!" Sonja exclaimed, "Since when did you get interested in fashion?!" 

"That's not the point! Look, every time that the D-Reaper has absorbed a victim, she would inherit their clothing as well as their powers. Well, those warriors that she absorbed and acquired were War Dramon, Buddamon and Celesta X. She also inherited their powers and their body armor or clothing. However, after she absorbed Kaiser X, I expected her to become more powerful. However, my good friend, Tentomon, here sensed her ki and he claimed that her power hasn't even changed a single bit." 

"What?! Then she didn't really absorb Kaiser X?" asked Joe. "Well that's a relief." 

"Wrong. She did absorb him, but he hasn't been clearly killed. As a matter of fact, he was able to use a barrier to protect himself from the D-Reaper's chaos mass and is inside of D-Reaper as we speak!" 

"Talk about doing an operation from the inside," said Gomamon, "Well, at least they should give her indigestion." 

"That's it! Indigestion! That's what they're planning to do!" exclaimed Yolei, "Yeah, don't you guys get it?! The reason that they've gone inside was to give the D-Reaper an indigestion and retrieve the others from within." 

"So, that way they can rescue and drain the D-Reaper of every single energy left in her body and destroy her where she's most vulnerable," said Hawkmon. 

"Ha. I couldn't even think about something like that myself," replied Ryo, "So, what happens to D-reaper afterwards?" 

"Isn't it obvious? The power that she attained by absorbing those three will leave her body. Those two knuckleheads managed to outsmart the single most destructive force in the two universes! I've got to hand it to them." 

"Can't you get a view of the inside of the D-Reaper?" asked Biyomon. 

"Eww, now that's sick. I really don't want to know what that thing ate," said Palmon. 

"Unfortunately no." 

"Maybe we can help, Izzy," Mr. Wong said, "Don't worry, if we can just get a scan on the D-Reaper's other entity. Maybe we can get an inferred view from the inside of its body." 

"Good plan! I'm glad you guys are still in the game. Shibumi, make sure and watch over the Kernal sphere, just in case, it acts a little weird." 

"I'm right on it, Izzy." 

"Ok, guys. This is it. All we have to do is trust in Kaiser X and go along with his plan. This might be our last chance to ensure victory." 

The Digi-Destined all stood around to sat as the Monster Makers were attempting to get an inferred view of the inside of the D-Reaper. Suzie goes walking over and watches the computer monitor with great anticipation. 

"Did you pay attention to everything they said, Suzie?" Lopmon asked. 

"Hmmm. No. I don't gwet all twis techno stuff," the girl replied. 

"Oh, Suzie. You're so unbelievable." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Inside of D-Reaper**

[Prodigy "Breathe" plays] 

Deep within the body of the D-Reaper, it was an environment completely covered by the chaos mass, not to mention a landscape with vein-like structures and floating blobs. Kaiser X is now seen entering, as some sort of white shield surrounded him. The warrior could hear D-Reaper's laughs echoing from the inside and began to cover his ears in annoyance to the monster's joyous laughter. He had used to barrier to avoid himself from being absorbed at the very last minute. 

"Ewww, talk about a rather beautiful way to spend your summer vacation. I'm not recommending this resort to anyone. Barrier off!" 

With that said, the barrier faded out and this allowed Kaiser X to start exploring the inside of D-Reaper's body. He goes on searching what's left of Davis, TK, Kari and Buddamon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Planet Shin**

The Supreme guardians were watching the orb and observing from the inside of the D-Reaper. They were now becoming quite interested in what Kaiser X was planning. 

"Yes, this is all part of Kaiser X's plan!" said Gosenzomon. 

"So far, so good," X replied. 

"They can weaken D-Reaper from the inside and allow them the chance to attack a more vulnerable D-Reaper and it will allow them the chance to defeat her once and for all," replied Shintomon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Inside of D-Reaper's body**

Just as Kaiser X was beginning to explore out further within the body, he felt his energy depleting and his form starting to separate. As soon as they split apart, they were once again Omega X and Metalla X. They stared at each other in confusion. 

"What the hell?! But I thought the Gosen fusion was supposed to last forever?! What a rip off!" Omega X exclaimed. "How come we separated?" 

"My guess is that the environment here prevented us to maintain our Kaiser X form. Remember, D-Reaper deletes anything it touches and so our power must have been taken away. So, that's the last we'll ever see of Kaiser X," asked Metalla X as he crushed his earring. 

"Yeah. I guess so. There's no use in these earrings if they can only be used once," Omega X said while crushing his earring. 

As soon as they did that, they began walling down the bowery of the inner body of the D-Reaper. The cavernous hallways that they were walking through looked rather haunting and dark. Omega X looked around his surroundings and was starting to get some bad vibes from the environment around him. 

"Don't you think that this place is kind of creepy?" asked Omega X. 

"I agree. I never planned on visiting the inside of somebody before. But this is ridiculous," replied Metalla X, "Yuck! What's the frag is that smell?" 

"Um, don't ask me. I didn't do it." 

"Not that. That!" 

Suddenly, they both found themselves in a quicksand-like liquid as they started to sink in. Omega X tried his best to grab onto Metalla X, in order to pull themselves out. They couldn't even use their powers to pull themselves free and were sucked right through. 

However, instead of being sucked into a bottomless pit, they were now falling into a rather spacious area and land in a lake full of some red substance. It was blood, but looked like some sort of liquid to keep the inside of the body moist. The two warriors looked around saw another ominous dwelling pit. 

"Yuck! It looks like we're inside of her stomach!" exclaimed Omega X. 

"How can you be sure?" 

"Um, would a stomach have acids that breaks down the foods?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, take a good look behind you!" 

"What?!" 

As soon as he turned around, he saw masses of data floating around as if they were the foods themselves. Suddenly, liquid starts coming down and it fizzles right through the data masses. One by one, they were each vaporizing the data masses. The two fusion warriors could only look on with widened eyes and turned over towards each other. 

"Don't you think this would be the perfect time to get the hell away from here?" asked Omega X. 

"No way! I say we fight fire with fire! Let's go, Tai! Maybe we can at least give her an indigestion!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"Well, why didn't I ever think of that?" 

The two warriors flew up and they started to fire away at the stomach of the D-Reaper. This way, they could give her indigestion and slow her down from the mass destruction that she was currently causing at the very moment. 

One of Metalla X's blasts managed to tear a hole right through the stomach of the D-Reaper and they fall into a river of D-Reaper's stomach acids before the hole managed to heal itself. They soon were splashed down through and landed onto another piece of dry land. Omega X looks over body and notices that his body wasn't breaking down. This was a good sign considering their body was made up of data and they could have been easily deleted like any other mass of data. 

"Thanks a lot, Matt. If we would have continued that assault, then the D-Reaper would have surely discovered us at that moment." 

"Ha, just be lucky that we didn't get digested." 

"Good point. Now let's go hurry up and find Kari, TK and the others." 

Metalla X nodded his head and watches as Omega X goes flying off into the distance. Metalla X soon went following right after him. They were now wandering around as they pushed themselves right through many loads of data packets, which were part of every digimon that D-Reaper had absorbed. 

"Just look at all of this data. These poor digimon didn't even stand a chance. They didn't deserve this sort of fate," Omega X said. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure the Sovereigns will find a way to restore them after we have defeated the D-Reaper." 

Suddenly, Metalla X stops and felt something nearby. Omega X stopped as well as he turned to face Metalla X. There were strange vibes within the area. They fell silent and began to scan the environment. They saw nothing but then they heard a strange whirling around. 

"Whoa! Did you just hear that, Matt? I thought I heard something?" 

"Maybe you're just hearing things. Don't go delusional on me now, Tai." 

"No, I'm dead serious. Don't tell that you can't hear. Because I know that you can. Can you hear it? Well can you?" 

Metalla X suddenly gasped as he heard the whirling sounds starting to become much louder than they were before. Omega X steps right next to him and put his ears out to listen. Finally, they were able to notice the source and it was a group of ADR-03s heading their direction. 

"Ack! Just what are those things?" asked Metalla X, "I'm sensing great kis from each individual." 

"I heard these things were called agents of D-Reaper. So they must be the drones that protect the chaos mass. Well, we should be able to handle these guys." 

As soon as he said that, the ADRs soon began firing away at the two fusion warriors with a barrage of blasts. They tried blocking the blasts out by crossing their arms. But to no avail, the blasts were able to turn start burning right through the armor of the two. 

"Damn! They're blasts are eating their way through our armor. We better end this quick before these things digest us!" exclaimed Omega X. 

"Right and I know just the perfect way!" 

With that said, Metalla X quickly powered up and started firing many multiple ki-blasts out at the ADRs and watched as one by one, they were clearly wiped out from the blasts. Omega X joined in as he went to help his comrade clear away the ADR army. 

"All right! Looks like we're getting the best of them! These agents aren't as bad as I thought." 

With that said, they were able to clear the area of the ADR army. They looked up ahead as they peered into a deep, dark cavernous tunnel. 

"Shall we move on?" asked Omega X. 

"Of course. We don't have time to waste. I just want to get TK and the others out of here as soon as possible. I don't even like the smell here." 

"I agree! Lets go-AH!" 

"What now?!" 

"We've got company!" 

The two fusion warriors look on up ahead they saw something coming right out from the dark cavernous tunnel and were shocked as another ADR revealed itself. This time it was ADR-08, who lets out a monstrous roar. The monster quickly took the two fusion warriors back as they got into fighting poses. 

"Ready for a little round two here?" Omega X asked, "This guy is no pushover." 

"Whatever. I just want to get this thing over with. Send out whoever you can D-Reaper! It won't make a difference to me! I'll plow through every agent you throw at me!" 

"We can't underestimate these drones. They are apart of D-Reaper and they could be just as deadly." 

"Whatever. I just want to end this crap and find TK!" 

"As much as I want to agree with you, this certainly is not going to be an easy task. Takato and the others had quite a hard time with these things. So we better watch ourselves." 

"Fine." 

"Ready?" 

"I've always been ready. I was born ready." 

"Lets take him!" 

The two warriors flew out right at the ADR as they started their assault against its rather massive body. Omega X would have to find a way to defeat it, using the old hit and run tactics. The ADR responds by blasting out a huge blue energy blast from its mouth, which the two fighters were able to maneuver from. They turned and watched as the blast was sent into a nearby nerve wall and it explodes with a massive force. 

"Whoa! Talk about a close call!" Omega X cries out, "What do you say we put an end to this crap?" 

"I'm with you." 

The two warriors cupped their hands together as energy forms in their palms. The ADR was quickly heading over towards their direction. It was ready to fire another blast, but just as soon as it got closer, they both shot out two massive energy blasts that penetrated through the massive ADR with the tremendous of ease. 

"Bulls eye baby!" exclaimed Metalla X, "That was an easy task, but oh well. At least we got the job done." 

"I'll say," Omega X said, who the turns the other way. "Hey! There's a passageway through the left side. I say we take a look at it." 

"You just lead the way. Once we get the others back, then we're getting the hell out of here. Got it?" 

"Sure, whatever you say, dude." 

With that said, the two fusion warriors began flying off into the bowery of the left passageway, which could possibly lead them towards the location of TK, Kari, Davis and Buddamon. It looked dark and barren, but they were willing to go through any more drones in order to rescue their friends. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Meanwhile, D-Reaper was skipping around continuing her celebration and was more like none other. But then, her celebrations came to a complete halt as she felt a tremendous pain from within her stomach. She held it and began crying out. 

"Augh!! Just what the hell is going on inside of my stomach?! Why am I having these cramps! Shit! I must try to cleanse out my system! Now, where's the 'John' at?" 

With that said, D-Reaper finds a dark alleyway and looked around to see nobody looking, since the majority of the people in West Shinjuku were gone, either fled or died after the attacks by the D-Reaper. She goes and then hides into the alleyway. 

Black Gatomon and Mummymon looked on as they were wondering why D-Reaper would be hiding in the alleyway. Mummymon sat up and peered over to the location the D-Reaper fled. 

"Yes! Now this is my chance to defeat her just as I promised my fellow digimon! See ya!" 

"No! I implore you not to attack Dee! You're going to get yourself killed!" 

"Ah, whoa re you kidding me?! She's already vulnerable after a bad stomachache? What could go wrong?" 

As soon as he said that, there was a loud, noise that even Mummymon was familiar with. He then took a sniff in the air and then his eyes widened. 

"Ack! Choking! Black Gatomon revert your nose!" 

"What? What could go-MY GOD! THAT STINKS!!" 

They both collapsed to the ground after taking a sniff from what smelled like a really bad fart and it was coming from the alleyway. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Inside of D-Reaper's body**

The two warriors were still traveling across the dark bowery. They were hoping to have found their friends right about now, but they saw nothing but total darkness. 

Suddenly there was a loud trembling from within, as if an earthquake was taking place. Then a huge flood of water came flooding out of the tunnel. 

"OH my god-don't tell that it's-" 

"Yeah, Tai. Its a load of crap about to come our way!" 

The two warriors cried out as the river of water came flowing out, but they were able to fly up as they attached themselves onto the ceiling from above. They watched as the flow of water came roaring along as if it were a devastating river. 

As soon as the river of crap stopped, Omega X sighed a big relief while Metalla X went flying down. 

"Whew! That was a close one!" exclaimed Omega X, "Now, we should really continue our search." 

"Yeah because we were rudely interrupted. Even being the single most destructive force of two universes, the D-Reaper has the most gruesome bathroom period I've seen! I never knew she would be the one to ever use the bathroom." 

"Well when you got to go, you got go. C'mon! Lets head this way, to our right." 

They went heading into the right tunnel, where a shed of light was shining through. They managed to cover their eyes and walk right through the light itself. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper came walking out of the alleyway with a rather satisfied look on her face. She then patted her stomach and looked very much relieved to have taken care of her business just before going back to continue her mass destruction. She then began to rant on about her powers and how she was succeeded over every other warrior. 

"Ah, that was much better. That ought to get rid of that stomach cramp. I won't need Pepotismal! Ha! This is truly unbelievable! But, even being locked into a ball for thousands of years, I was still able to defeat the digital world's greatest forces and now I've been able to absorb some of earth's best digital fighters. Now they are all apart of me. This is just too good to be true!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Inside of D-Reaper's brain**

Meanwhile, Omega X and Metalla X managed to push themselves through the light and quickly found themselves inside of the brain of the D-Reaper. They both looked on with astonished looks across their faces. The room itself was a dark, blue environment crisscrossed by large, thick cables and many formations of nerves. They both began to walk on a trail that branches out into two. 

"Ok. Looks like we'll just have to go separate ways this time. That ok with you?" Omega X asked. 

"Sure. I don't care if you follow me or not. If I happen to find TK, I'm out of here." 

"Once I get Kari and the others out, then we'll follow you." 

"Agreed. Let's do this." 

They then took their separate routes in hopes of finding their friends. Omega X continues on through an eerie, ghostly tunnel, and then suddenly catches sight of a mysterious figure standing just a few yards away from him. He stopped and peered towards the figure. 

"Hey! Who's there? Is that you, Matt?" 

The figure quickly turns to face Omega X, and it turned out to be Mystic Celesta. Omega X's eyes shot up with delight and he goes running over towards his sister. 

"Kari! It's you! I can't believe it! You're still alive!" 

Elsewhere, Metalla X goes stumbling upon both War Angemon and Imperialdramon. 

"Hey! There you two are! TK. Davis. Let's get the hell out of here. I don't like the way D-Reaper has set this room up." 

Just then, instead of following his lead, they both performed the fusion dance and quickly transformed into War Dramon. Metalla X turned around with a rather shocked expression on his face. 

"What are you two doing?! I said for you two to follow me! What's with this macho crap all of a sudden? We don't have time for your little power demonstration." 

Omega X happily goes approaching Mystic Celesta with delight, but the celestial warrior just stood glaring at him with evil intentions. The, without warning, Mystic Celesta fires a Terra Beam at him. Omega X gets hit and is thrown back into a wall. He gets up with a confused look on his face. 

Elsewhere, Metalla X is having the same troubles with War Dramon. War Dramon goes firing ki blasts at him for no apparent reason. 

"Wait a minute. What if these are just tricks and illusions created by D-Reaper? You think you can fool me?! I don't think so!" 

With that said, Metalla X quickly powers up and a bright golden aura forms around in place of his metallic blue flare. But then out of nowhere, somebody grabbed Metalla X around the neck. He then turns around to see none other than Buddamon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe**

Shintomon was looking on with a rather shocked look on his face, yet he was very confused at the turn of events that was taking place. 

"What the heck is going on here, Gosenzomon?! I don't understand this. They're not supposed to be attacking them. What do you think of the situation, X?" 

"That's because those are not the real Takeru, Daisuke and Hikari. Even that Buddamon isn't real either," X replied. 

"Is that true, elder?" 

"Yes. In fact, since they are inside of D-Reaper's brain, there are merely D-Reaper's memories of the warriors. So think of it as saving files in your computer. D-Reaper was able to save and store the warriors' memories within her brain." 

"I see…" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**D-Reaper's brain**

Omega X goes defending himself from the onslaught attack from Mystic Celesta. He tried everything to throw back every that the female was using in her arsenal. 

"Yes! That's it! That's not really Kari! Kari doesn't even punch as hard as this fake one! Well that's it! I'm sick of this bullshit!" 

As soon as he said that, Omega X cried out and a golden aura covers his body. He goes flying right at the fake and goes pummeling her down onto the ground. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

Black Gatomon wakes up from his unconscious state and looks up to find D-Reaper standing on top of a demolished building while gazing over towards the Kernal sphere. Mummymon was finally able to regain consciousness, after being knocked out by the stench of D-Reaper's business. He then catches sight of the D-Reaper on the top of the building. He goes hiding from view. 

D-Reaper looks on over towards the Kernal sphere and sensed the location of four strong kis all gathered together. The four that she was able to sense were Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon and Cyberleomon. 

As soon as she goes flying off into the distance, Black Gatomon and Mummymon started right on after her. Mummymon hopped out of hiding and started laughing. 

"Did you see that?! That goofball D-Reaper got scared of me and fled away!" 

Black Gatomon sighs and shakes his head in exasperation. A single sweat drop came pouring his head. 

"I say that we follow D-Reaper." 

"Follow her?! I don't know if that's such a good idea. She might yell at us for spying on her." 

"No! If Dee manages to destroy this planet, then we might as well kiss our asses goodbye. We'll be goners just like everyone else! We've got to at least do something to stop her, and we may have an opportunity when she's heading off towards that sphere." 

"Ok, we could do that. Let's go for it." 

"Yes, before it's too late." 

Black Gatomon grabs him by the hand and goes speeding off with Mummymon trying to hang on tightly. Black Gatomon traveled fast enough to get over long distances. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**D-Reaper's Brain**

Metalla X was having a hard time in a handicap battle against War Dramon and Buddamon, who were no pushovers either. He was lying on the ground with bruises and cuts. 

"Tai! I need your help! Please, I implore you! Please, get your ass in here!" 

Buddamon cups his hands together and fires out an electrical ball of energy from his hands. Metalla X was able to leap out of the way and it goes hitting War Dramon instead. Metalla X retaliates by blasting Buddamon back with a ki beam. The two fake warriors spark up and go flying back away from each other. 

Metalla X slowly gets to his feet with a rather relieved look on his face and goes averts back to his metallic-blue aura form. He then looks on with horror across his face as both Buddamon and War Dramon rose up to their feet. They seemed completely unharmed from his attack. They both glared at Metalla X in complete silence. 

Elsewhere, Mystic Celesta and Omega X were facing each other off. One sends out a Holy Beam, while the other shoots out a Terra Beam. Their blasts created a midair collision and formed a massive explosion that tore through the wall into the chamber location where Metalla X was. Metalla X noticed his comrade and then called out for him. 

"Tai! Get your ass in here and lend me a hand! Now!" 

Mystic Celesta and War Dramon both went flying right at Omega X and Metalla X, as they ended up pummeling away at their adversaries. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper was soaring through the skies as she was heading over to the location of the Kernal sphere, at the center where the massive chaos mass was building up. He followed the four kis in the air and realized that three of them were bio-merged. 

Cyberleomon looks up into the skies and gasps in shock. Mega Gargomon took notice of this. 

"What's wrong, Leomon?" Mega Gargomon asked, under Henry's voice. _"Yeah, why are ya so bummed out?"_

"It's her! The D-Reaper's other entity is heading this way!" 

_"Okay! Now that's something to worry about!"_ Terriermon exclaimed within his mega form. 

Sakuyamon and Gallantmon both turned gasping at what Cyberleomon had just said. 

"She's heading this way here?!" Sakuyamon asked, under Rika's vocie. 

"She was able to absorb Buddamon, Mystic Celesta, War Dramon and now Kaiser X. She's gotten every single one of the last line of the earth's defenses and looks like we're next!" 

"Not unless we go down without a fight! I'm ready! C'mon, guys! We're going to give up trying?!" Gallantmon exclaimed, under Takato's voice. _"So, what do you say? Are ya'll up for it?"_

They all cried out in response. Then they turned back up to pick up the nearby dark presence of the D-Reaper making her way over towards the location. 

Elsewhere, Mummymon and Black Gatomon were still following D-Reaper's direction in hopes of getting to her in time. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**D-Reaper's Brain**

The fake warriors start approaching over towards Omega X and Metalla X with lifeless expressions across their faces. They both realized that there was no stopping them and no chance to escape. Mystic Celesta starts the onslaught off by cupping her hands together and forms a massive energy ball. She then pushes out to target the two warriors. 

"Terra Beam!!" 

Buddamon shoots out another electrical ball of energy. War Dramon spits out several ghost kamikazes out to attack. 

Omega X was speechless and a loss for words. Metalla X was ready for everything the fakes were about to throw at him. They both crossed their arms as they prepared themselves for the worst to happen and their fates soon to be sealed. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper looks on ahead and saw the kernal sphere floating and rotating around very slowly. It catches her attention as a twisted smile crosses her face. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**D-Reaper's Brain**

Just as soon as they were about to blast their attacks, they were quickly transformed into three floating orbs, much similiar to the Kernal spheres. Omega X looks on as the Terra Beam exploded into a mass of data and faded away. The two warriors sighed a big relief and fell down onto their backs. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Planet Shin**

The two Supreme guardians and the masked man were surprised at the turn of events, but Shintomon was the one who was a loss ford words. Gosenzomon and X didn't even seem surprised at all. 

"So, just as I thought," X said. 

"Hmph. Yep. I know what happened." 

"What happened, Gosenzomon?" 

"The only thought in D-Reaper's mind right now is the Kernal sphere. Her thoughts of the warriors have now completely vanished." 

"Well, that's a relief. I thought we were truly going to lose them." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper looks down through the clouds and noticed the four mega-leveled digimon facing up over at her. Another grin came across her face. 

"There she is guys!" Gallantmon exclaimed, "Be prepared for anything she throws out. She's stronger than any of us." 

"And this will require every bit of our power. Teamwork is required. Is that clear?" asked Sakuyamon. 

"Right!" 

D-Reaper could merely laugh at her four new adversaries but then her gaze changes right over towards the Kernal sphere, which she was eyeing like a hawk. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**D-Reaper's Brain**

Omega X and Metalla X continue to walk through the brain of the D-Reaper. They were barely able to escape the fakes. But they were now starting to worry about finding their real friends. 

"I have a bad feeling about this, Matt. What if Kari and the others were killed…" 

"Let's not jump into any conclusions! Look up ahead. There's a lighted room. We better check that out and hope our friends are in there." 

"Right!" 

They both started running over towards the light and quickly found themselves into another section of the D-Reaper's brain. Metalla X looks over and sees something around a bend deep within the tunnel. It was Buddamon and he looked to be completely unconscious, with only his face being visible. 

"It's Buddamon!" 

"And that's not all, Tai. There's more." 

Omega X turns around and saw more cocoon-cased wombs. His face twisted with shock, as he saw none other than Kari and TK, along with Gatomon and Patamon. Metalla X looks right over and also noticed two more cocoons containing both Davis and Veemon. 

"They're all here! I can't believe we did it!" Omega X exclaimed. 

Our heroes managed to find their comrades, but they can get them out and find a way from out of D-Reaper's body in hopes of defeating the monstrous being before she absorbs the power of the Kernal sphere. Can the Tamers hold off the new threat? You guys better realize what you're up against! Stay on you're game! Tai! Matt! Hurry up and save you're comrades! 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Takato: Hey, it's Takato here! While my friends and I distract the D-Reaper, Tai and Matt discover the location of their comrades! Let's go, Tamers! We're going to give the D-Reaper everything we got! 

D-Reaper: Do you really think you weaklings stand a chance against me? I've increased my power like none other! 

Omega X: Let's pull Kari and Gatomon first. We can have Mystic Celesta help us free the others. 

Mystic Celesta: It's good to be back. 

Metalla X: What happens if we pull out these pods? 

[D-Reaper is reverted back to her previous forms, but not her first childish form.] 

D-Reaper: No! Don't pull the one with the child form of myself! You'll regret it! 

Metalla X: Let's give it a try! 

[D-Reaper cries out horrifyingly as her body starts changing into that of a teenage girl with an evil glare. The Tamers and the Digi-Destined look on with shock. D-Reaper fires a massive sphere. The warriors attempt to escape the apocalyptic blast.] 

Shintomon: Guys! Head back to my world! Hurry! 

[A shot of the entire Earth is shown and then it explodes within seconds after D-Reaper's sphere penetrates the earth's surface. The Earth is no more. 

Omega X & Gallantmon: EARTH?! IT'S GONE?! 

X: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion… 

**The D-Reaper's Breakdown into her True Form?! The End of the Earth?!**

Mystic Celesta: This just can't be… It can't be… 

*************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Yes, ladies and gentlmen. The Earth is going bye, bye next time. You really thought I had D-Reaper destroy the Digital World? Why not breakdown the children's hearts by having the enemy destroy their world instead? Aren't I evil?! 

Max: You better hope my mom survived. 

SSJ4T: I wouldn't kill off Sora like that. 

Coral: Yeah, she already died once. We can't have her die again. 

Max: I hope this final battle turns out better than I expected. Keep it up, dude. 

SSJ4T: Thanks. Now, I'll leave to let you guys read the Zero Two fic. Remember, next time will be the apocalyptic event. Don't you miss it! 

*************************************************************************************** 


	21. The DReaper's Breakdown into her True Fo...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Nothing much to say here. Just read the chapter, because it will contain the most unexpected twist from the original version. Enjoy the fic! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**The D-Reaper's Breakdown into her True Form?! The End of the Earth?!**

**D-Reaper's Brain**

Metalla X and Omega X looked on with awed looks across their faces as they were gazing at eight sealed cocoons containing their own friends. Among those being Buddamon, Davis, TK, Kari, Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon. 

"Its Buddamon!" 

"And that's not all, Tai. There's more." 

Omega X turns around and saw more cocoon-cased wombs. His face twisted with shock, as he saw none other than Kari and TK, along with Gatomon and Patamon. Metalla X looks right over and also noticed two more cocoons containing both Davis and Veemon. 

"They're all here! I can't believe we did it!" Omega X exclaimed. 

"Look at TK and Davis. It seems their fusion as War Dramon has worn off much like our fusion," said Metalla X. 

"Actually, they were fused at the very time that they were absorbed and D-Reaper took on their characteristics. I'm assuming that the two only split apart because their thirty-minute time limit was up. But I wonder if the fusion can still work in this trash heap." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

The D-Reaper was looking down upon the four megas with a confident grin across her face. She eyed them one by one, and then looks right over towards the Kernal sphere. 

"Yes, there it is. There I shall harness the true pinnacle of my power. Those four down there won't even stand a chance. As a matter of fact, I better rid myself of them before they become an even bigger nuisance. I just loving seeing the fear across human's faces." 

"Here she comes! Brace yourselves, guys! This isn't going to be easy!" Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. 

"Well since when has it ever been easy?" Sakuyamon asked. 

"Like never. We can't underestimate her! This monster will destroy our planet if we don't do something now! It's up to us!" Mega Gargomon cries out. 

"She's managed to absorb four powerful warriors into her being. There's no reason for us to underestimate her. If we are not careful, we'll be more than likely to be deleted or absorbed," Cyberleomon said. 

The four got into fighting stances as they faced off the D-Reaper. She tilted her head to the other said and looked at them with an expressionless awe look on her face. 

Elsewhere, Black Gatomon was racing over the landscape with Mummymon running alongside behind him. Mummymon stopped as he was catching his breath. Black Gatomon turned to face him and ran back over to him. 

"What's wrong? We have to keep going!" 

"I can't. My feet hurt. Plus there's also something you should know…" 

"What?" 

"She's up there with some other four fellows. They look like they're surrounding her as if they are going to attack all at once." 

"Looks like it. This might actually be something worthwhile to watch. Let's see how they fare. Maybe they'll actually give Dee a good fight." 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon look up as they witnessed the showdown taking place between the four megas and the one D-Reaper. They were still in fighting poses while D-Reaper was holding out her arms with clenched fists visible. 

[Disturbed "Stupify" plays] 

"Go ahead, fools. Make your move. Now step aside and allow me to harness the power of the Kernal sphere. Do as I say before you end up like your friends." 

"You want to the Kernal sphere? Well, you're going to have to get through this brick wall to do so! Come on! Bring everything you've got!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

"As you wish, Gallantmon. You shall be the first to be deleted." 

"Eat this!! Lightning Joust!!" 

Gallantmon shoots out a powerful beam from out of his lance and watches as it penetrates D-Reaper directly into her chest, but she didn't even seem to be phased. There wasn't a single scratch on the monster's chiseled body. 

"What? Guilmon! That sure didn't look good! That blast didn't lay a single scratch on her!" 

_"Takato! She's gained more power since the last time we saw her. It's indescribable. This could be her final form. We better not keep our eyes off of her."_

"I agree with you on that. All right. Guys, we're going to have to give it everything we got. Everybody attack at once!" Gallantmon exclaimed, under Takato's voice. 

The four digimon shouted out as they flew right at the D-Reaper. Each of them separated out into four different spots among the skies above. 

Mega Gargomon's body plates opened up a barrage of missiles came shooting out over at the D-Reaper. 

"Mega Barrage!!" 

The explosive masses of the missiles were now starting to form in a large, thick cloud. Sakuyamon came next as she thrashed her staff around and three fox spirits started to shoot out at D-Reaper. 

"Spirit Strike!!" 

D-Reaper soon felt her body starting to get affected by the power of the fox spirits, but it still wasn't able to make a single damage on her body. Cyberleomon came next as he raised his fist back and threw out a massive blast of energy. 

"Justice Fist!!" 

An explosion was heard as the thick smoke cloud was starting to massively build up all around the D-Reaper. Gallantmon came next as he held out his shield and it started to flash. 

"Shield of the…" 

The shield then was starting to glow and releases a massive beam of energy that was twice as stronger as the Positron Laser from Imperialdramon. 

"JUST!!" 

The four combined attacks exploded right around the massive smoke cloud building up around the D-Reaper. The four digimon watched on as they anticipated for the smoke cloud to clear away. 

"Did we get her?!" asked Megal Gargomon, under Henry's voice. _"Well, we didn't hear her cry out like a wimp that's for sure. I'm not sure she would be crying at a shot like that."_

"I just hope that was enough," replied Sakuyamon, "There's no way-AH!!" 

Gallantmon and Cyberleomon were now starting to tremble with fear as the smoke cloud was clearing away. D-Reaper was still hovering with a bright red aura glowing all around her. 

"No way! There's no way anybody could have survived that!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

"Well, she's certainly not your average super-charged up wacko that's for sure," said Mega Gargomon, under Terriermon's voice. 

D-Reaper held out her hand and was starting to power up an energy attack to make her retaliation felt. 

"So, are we done now? I think it's my turn to repay the favor, weaklings." 

["Stupify" ends] 

The four mega quickly get into fighting poses as the D-Reaper's hand was starting to glow and they were ready for anything that she was about to throw at them. This could very well spell the end for the Tamers if they don't act quickly. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**D-Reaper's Brain**

Meanwhile, back inside the brain, Omega X makes his way over towards the two cocoons containing both Patamon and TK. He went over to touch them, but Metalla X steps into his way. 

"Stand aside, Tai." 

Metalla X goes shooting out two separate blasts towards the two tendons that were connecting the cocoon from the ceiling to the floor. The two cocoons drops down onto the floor. Then they start doing the same to the other cocoons. As a result of this, the power of the warriors given to the D-Reaper was soon leaving her. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

The D-Reaper was about to blast her adversaries until she felt a tremendous pain pulsating in her head. She clutched her head and started thrashing out. Her screams were heard echoing throughout the entire city. 

The four megas looked on with confused looks on their faces. Cyberleomon and Sakuyamon were both looking and noticing a decrease from within D-Reaper's power. 

"Hey, what's going on? Is she like sick or something?" Gallantmon asked. _"Maybe, she's got the cold, Takato. You told me your head starts pounding when you get one."_

"This is too weird, but something has be inside of her head," Mega Gargomon said, under Henry's voice. _"Yeah, I'd be screaming like crazy if my head was hurting too."_

"That's beyond the point. Renamon, what's really going on?" Sakuyamon asked, under Rika's voice. _"It would seem that something is within the D-Reaper and sapping away it's energy."_

"Ah! It's got to be Tai and Matt! They're within the D-Reaper! I can feel them. No wonder the D-reaper didn't obtain any energy after absorbing Kaiser X. They're freeing the victims from inside and that will result in the D-Reaper to lose their powers," said Cyberleomon, "But nonetheless, we still should be careful." 

The four megas watched as the D-Reaper was letting out more screams as her body was starting to transform and she was quickly reverting back to her normal form, just before absorbing Buddamon, Mystic Celesta and War Dramon. She stared at her hands in shock and confusion. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe**

Even the two higher powers were astonished at what they were looking, but Shintomon was the one who was shocked beyond belief. Then he looks right over towards Gosenzomon and smiles form across their faces. They were so thrilled and excited that they started to do a victory dance, in order to mimic the evil D-Reaper. 

X looked on with approval and felt the D-Reaper's tremendous ki depleting quickly. A grin forms across his masked face. 

"Way to go, guys. Now hurry it up! D-Reaper is getting pissed off." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**D-Reaper's Brain**

Kari found herself waking up and opened her eyes. She jumps back and looks around at the grotesque environment she was currently at. 

"Where am I?!" 

"Kari! Thank god you're wake!" Omega X calls out. 

"Tai? What's going on here? Where are we?" 

"I'll give you one guess. We're not in Shinjuku anymore." 

"What? It looks like we're inside someone's brain… Oh my god!" 

"You guessed right," Metalla X replied. 

"But how did we… Wait a second. I remember the D-Reaper absorbed me when I was still Mystic Celesta. Then, everything went blank after that." 

"Don't worry. We're cutting off D-Reaper's power supply in here. It looks like we've just weakened her," said Omega X. "If I were you, I'd wake up Gatomon. There's no telling what other tricks D-Reaper will hatch out." 

"Right." 

With that said, Kari kneels over to her fallen digimon partner and holds her tightly around her arms. 

"Gatomon. Wake up." 

The feline opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see Kari's beautiful face. Gatomon looks around and was stunned by the inner walls of the grotesque inner brain chamber. 

"Kari? Where are we?" 

"Inside of the D-Reaper's brain, I know you won't believe me but it's true." 

"No, I can sense the D-Reaper. This is definitely her inner chamber. Yuck, that smell is just awful. Hey, there's TK and Davis!" 

"What? Oh my god! They're…" 

Gatomon jumps off and checks on their two fallen comrades. The feline nodded her head in approval. 

"Don't worry. They're just out of it. I wouldn't blame them. Their fusion form worn them out." 

"But, why didn't our form wear us out?" Kari pondered. 

"Beats me." 

Suddenly, the inner chambers of the D-Reaper's brain started to pulsate rapidly. Kari and Gatomon tended to the care of TK, Davis, and Buddamon. Gatomon attempted to nurse both Veemon and Patamon. Omega X was realizing what was going on and could feel the ki of D-Reaper starting to decrease. He turns and looks right over to Metalla X and gives him a nod. With that done, they quickly started to blast their way through the D-Reaper. But just as they were about to leave, Omega X pauses and turns to face Metalla X. 

"Matt. I still think that D-Reaper will still be too strong for us handle once we get out of her. Don't you think?" 

"Well, what else could we possibly do then?" Metalla X asked. 

"Since you and I already destroyed the Gosen earrings, I have another idea in mind. There is a another way." 

"No. I don't think so. Don't you even think about it!" 

"Aw, c'mon! We kicked so much ass when we were Kaiser X! We have to at least give it a try! Don't be a sour sport!" 

"No way! There's no way your going to talk me into doing that stupid little pose. I don't think so. I sing. I don't dance." 

"But, it's not that bad. It has kind of a good beat to it. You could definitely use it on your band." 

"If I used it on my band, it's going to kill our reputation. But back onto subject, I will never want to fuse with you ever again! Not ever! You can't talk me into it!" 

"What are they talking about, Gatomon?" 

"Beats me. Make that argument number 2343 between those two and it's still counting." 

"Figures. Those two never stop." 

With that said, Metalla X goes turning his back on Omega X while crossing her arms with a stubborn look across his face. Just then, he goes and catches the sight of something. He gasps at what he was seeing before him. 

"Oh my god!" 

"What's wrong?!' Kari asked frantically. 

"What? What is it, Matt? What got you all tensed up? Let me see." 

But just as Omega X was walking over to see what startled Metalla X, he too was gasping in shock. Hanging right before them was the original D-Reaper, sealed away in a cocoon. They both gazed up at her with astonishment. 

"My god, it's the D-Reaper in her child form!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Ugh, will somebody tell what the heck is going on around here?! How can the D-Reaper absorb herself?!" Gatomon cries out. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

The megas looked on as the D-Reaper was flying down towards the devastated park. Slowly but surely, D-Reaper was losing her power and feeling a little light-headed from the blasts she suffered from within her head. 

"What's she doing now?" asked Mega Gargomon. _"Looks like she's taking a time out!"_

"I don't know but we better go and find out," replied Gallantmon. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**D-Reaper's Brain**

Omega X looks right up at the hanging cocoon containing the original D-Reaper. He turns his attention back over to Metalla X. 

"Matt. I say we should go and cut the cord on her cocoon too. Matt? Um, earth to Matt?!" Are you there buddy?" 

Metalla X looked on over at the original D-reaper as he looks back to when she was angry after a confrontation with a pair of digimon poachers. 

_Flashback _

D-Reaper collapsed onto the ground with her hands over her head as if something was taking control of her mind. It was her rage that was building up from within her. The anger that she was enduring was unbearable as pain. Steam starts blasting from her head and gathers a small cloud over her. Her body also started to glow a crimson shade color and there was a low humming sound coming everything her body pulsed. 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon could only look on towards the cloud in horror. The lifeless smog began to materialize. Mummymon goes rushing back over towards D-Reaper, but was too late to save her. The steam now was starting to form limbs and a body. Within a quick blink of an eye, the new figure was formed. 

The new creature stood before the D-Reaper, it had a dull gray-brown skin color and a very thin body. It also had the same attire that the D-Reaper had on. But instead of having that of a cute little girl's face, this one was ugly and looked more like a witch. D-Reaper looks forwards and was gazing up none other than the evil manifestation form of her evilness. All of that rage and hatred had created this new creature, the evil corrupted form of the D-Reaper. 

The evil one turns in a lifeless puddle and flows underneath the legs of D-Reaper. She looks down and screams as the evil one started to rise up and engulf her being. 

The evil one started to take shape with the D-Reaper within her body. D-Reaper's metamorphosis was now beginning to take place. Suddenly, there was red steam coming out from her head and arms, creating a thick cloud surrounding her. As soon as it dissipates, a new D-Reaper was formed. But this one was pure evil with no traces of innocence on the outside. She almost looks like the combination of the two D-Reapers. Only this time, the feature of the single being was different. 

The body of the D-Reaper had a rather muscular appearance. Her skin was still red much like the D-Reaper. Her eyes were still giving off a misty, purple glow. But now her gloves and her school skirt was now replaced by armored tank top and a pair of pants with a belt-buckle reading with the 'D' insignia on the center. 

End of Flashback 

Metalla X's eyes were widened like never before as he held out clenched fists and stared right up at the hanging cocoon and into the eyes of the original D-Reaper. 

"I saw the whole transformation back in the after life. I saw everything unfold. It was the most gruesome sight I have ever seen. I never felt such energy, dark and empty." 

"So, that's what happened?" Gatomon said. 

"How strange. So the D-Reaper actually had two personalities: a good one and a dark one," Kari stated. 

"It must have been. I wonder if every single digimon that D-Reaper had absorbed are in here as well." 

"No!" a voice calls out with anger. 

The two warriors, the girl and the feline turned around in shock as they saw D-Reaper rising out from a marsh-lik pool behind them. D-Reaper quickly starts powering up like never before and starts screaming out with anger. 

"It's your fault that I lost my power! I lost every attribute of the warriors that I absorbed into my being! It's your fault that I lost the powers! Now I'm going to kill you all!" 

"You see, Matt?! This is what we get for you refusing to wear the Gosen earring!" exclaimed Omega X, "You let your pride get the best of you once again like always!" 

"Ha. But then again, you two aren't able to fuse with one another anymore. This should be a more easy task for me to accomplish." "Would you two stop that senseless bickering?!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Now kiss and make up!" snapped Gatomon. "We don't have time for that crap!" 

D-Reaper goes jumping out from the water and lands right in front of the two fusion warriors. Omega X and Metalla X responded as they exploded with bright golden auras surrounding their bodies. They both turned to face the D-Reaper. Omega X extends his hand out and a ball of energy was starting to form. 

"D-Reaper! I swear I'm going to blow you up from the inside out if you don't get back! I'm warning you!" 

"What? You wouldn't?!" 

"Why not? I'm planning on blasting our way out through your damn head! I'm giving you this final warning. Take heed of it or else." 

"Ha! Or else what?! You were going kick my ass?" 

The D-Reaper was starting to laugh hysterically, and not showing any signs of intimidation on her face. Omega X simply smirks and shoots out a ki blast into a nearby chamber wall they were in, but the blast didn't even seem to have affected it in anyway. 

Omega X looks on with shock as he turns over towards D-Reaper, who was now pointing to her own head. 

"You aren't able to do any real damage to me since you're smaller than a bunch of fleas." 

"Looks like we're going to have to find a way out after we've defeated D-Reaper," Omega X said as he powers further up. "Kari! We'll need Mystic Celesta! Now!" 

"Right!" 

Kari pulls her D-3 out and it unleashes a bright white column of light around the girl and the feline digimon. They were then pulled together and merged into the blonde-haired Amazon goddess warrior named Mystic Celesta. She powers up with a holy aura around her presence. 

"You too, Matt!" 

Metalla X nods in agreement and then follows suit with Omega X and Mystic Celesta. D-Reaper was laughing hysterically once again as she crossed her arms. 

"You three stand no chance against me. Face it; you're nothing more than a bunch of insects to me. I really don't want to delete you just yet. I want to humor myself by kicking you around like a bunch of wastes that you truly are." 

"Oh yeah! We're determined to try! Even if you've beaten us to a bloody pulp," the two warriors shouted in unison, "Bring it on, freak!" 

They go charging right for D-Reaper, who simply just strikes them both down and sends them flying off into the opposite direction. D-Reaper cracks her knuckles and goes stretching out, as a way to taunt her adversaries. Mystic Celesta flies out towards D-Reaper and starts striking her with the Omega Blade. However, D-Reaper was moving around fro each slash attempt. 

"You're power has diminished the last time we've fought," D-Reaper promptly stated. "Since I absorbed you, I've gained knowledge on your techniques." 

"Try me!" 

D-Reaper cupped her hands together and shoots out a powerful blast that knocked Mystic Celesta back. D-Reaper chuckled as she slowly approaches her adversary. 

"I think you call that you're Holy Beam, am I right?" 

"You hit the nail right on the head," the female warrior muttered. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

The four megas were running along through the forest as they were pushing away tree branches and pieces of rubble away to get further along within the distance. They stopped as Cyberleomon lifted his head into the air and began to detect a ki nearby. 

"What is it, Leomon?" asked Sakuyamon. 

"She's very close from here. The D-Reaper is very close by. I'm able to sense her ki. It's just ahead. Lets go." 

As soon as they started pushing their way through several large bushes, they looked up to see the D-Reaper standing on a fallen building stand. It arched out in a sort of hill, which D-reaper found to stand on. 

"What is she doing? Why is she just standing there?" Mega Gargomon asked. _"Maybe she's thinking some pleasant thoughts. That always works, even for a psychotic bitch like herself."_

"I don't know. But I don't like the looks of it," said Gallantmon, "It seems that she's planning on her next attack while we just stand here and watch." 

"She must have reverted back into her less powerful form," said Cyberleomon, "I can tell since she already lost a great deal of power after her warriors she absorbed were released from within her brain." 

"Makes perfect sense. So what now?" asked Mega Gargomon. 

"We wait." 

Just then, Mummymon and Black Gatomon came popping their heads out from a nearby bush as they gazed over towards the D-Reaper. They were just as confused as anybody at the very moment. 

"Why is she just standing there like some sort of statue?" 

"I don't know, Mummymon. Dee is up to something and I'm not about to find out what." 

"So, what do you suggest we do?" 

"Sit and wait." 

"That's it? We just sit on our asses and watch?" 

"Unless you want to go out there and disturb Dee while she's sleeping, then be my guest." 

"No. I think I'll stick to waiting for now. I'm interested to see what happens from here." 

They watched on as D-Reaper stood on the platform while looking on with her eyes closed, as if she were meditating and concentrating on the battle itself from within. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other Side of the Digital Universe**

"So, you got any idea what's going on, Gosenzomon?" 

"None whatsoever." 

"X?" 

"Not yet. I'll need to search this one out. D-Reaper has closed all of her thoughts. Not even I can penetrate through that wall." 

The two Supreme guardians and the masked warrior looked on through the viewing orb. They were watching D-Reaper simply standing on the platform of the fallen building with her eyes closed. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**D-Reaper's Brain**

The three charged-up fusion warriors attempt a second assault upon the evil D-Reaper and charge like never before. Omega X managed to bash his knee into D-Reaper hard in the stomach. Metalla X comes flying out of nowhere and stomps on D-Reaper's head. Mystic Celesta delivered a powerful spinning wheel kick to the D-Reaper's exposed neck. 

Omega X was getting ready to throw an energy blast at her, but the D-Reaper suddenly vanishes within the marsh-like water, and reemerges in another spot. She quickly grabs both male warriors and smashes their heads together, which managed to stun them both. Their eyes became glazed over with stars spinning around their heads. D-Reaper was starting to laugh at the move that she was able to pull off on two powerful warriors. 

"Ha! I made you two look! You look nothing more than a bunch of pansies than skilled warriors! Don't make me laugh." 

"You witch!" Mystic Celesta cries out. 

D-Reaper turns as Mystic Celesta grinds the monster's face in with a hard punch. D-Reaper goes tumbling back from the female's powerful fist. 

"Are you guys okay?!" Mystic Celesta cries out. 

"We're just. Just as soon we clear the cobwebs out," Omega X replied to his sister's call. 

Now starting to get furious, the two warriors climbed back onto their feet and charged right back at D-Reaper. But this time, they both went for kicks at the very same time together. With one double-team kick, they managed to send D-Reaper sailing back. They then stood, face-to-face, as they fired a powerful blast of energy together. It managed to work and it quickly blew D-Reaper into pieces. They then separated and began to blast away every single little piece of chaos scattered across the room. 

"Way to go, you guys!" cheered Mystic Celesta. 

"There! That's the last of her! She should be dead now," said Metalla X. 

But just as he said that, there was a loud, maniacal laughter being heard from within. The warriors looked up as they raced out to find the source of the voice, but found no evidence of the source. 

**"You can't find me fools! You don't realize where you are at this very moment! You are inside of me, the D-Reaper. Since you are inside of me, I am what you call 'immortal'. I can never die!"**

"Ugh, I can't stand that laugh. Makes me want to slap the shit outta her," Omega X muttered. 

As soon as she continued laughing, the D-Reaper materializes at the top of the ceiling. They both sent blasts at it but it quickly phased away. The laughing from the monster continued on, which started to further infuriate Metalla X. He looks on as D-Reaper emerges from the slime with a rather devious look on her face. Metalla X grows more and more angry as he finally snapped and lost it. 

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP, D-REAPER!!" 

"Yamato! Don't let her get to you!" Mystic Celesta cries out. 

With that said, the enraged warrior shot out a barrage of ki-blasts over at the D-Reaper. But all he was doing was disrupting the cocoons and damaging the room itself. 

"No!! You have to calm down, Matt!! Please stop it!! You're just making it worse," Mystic Celesta exclaimed. "Don't let your pride and anger blind you!!" 

"Chill out! We can't attack head-on like that," Omega X said. "Just calm down for a minute." 

D-Reaper goes appearing upside down and starts swinging around, like a pendulum on a grandfather's clock, from the top of the ceiling. 

"I'm up here you fools! Tick, tock, tick tock. You three are going to die. You're going to die. Ha. Ha. Ha." 

Omega X quickly powered up and forms a sphere contained of ki. He then throws out a huge ki blast right over to the D-Reaper. It seems to have tore a hole right through the ceiling, but then a massive D-Reaper head suddenly pops its way through. Then, from the slime behind them, a giant hand comes popping out and punches the three warriors. Then its shoots out a ki blast right over at them. D-Reaper quickly reforms back into her original state. 

Suddenly, slime was starting to consume Metalla X as he began crying out. 

"Tai! Kari! Help! It's sucking me away!" 

"Matt! Hold on!" Mystic Celesta cries out. "Tai! Go and save, Matt! I'll hold off this bitch!" 

"Right! Over and out!" 

Omega X rushed over and tightly grabs Metalla X around his hands. Mystic Celesta rushed over towards the grinning D-Reaper. The monster started laughing as she began speaking once again. 

"Ha! Ha! Now I'm going to absorb you three and I'll become the ultimate force in the multi-universes!" 

Mystic Celesta phases in front of D-Reaper and slices her in half with the Omega Blade. However, the halved pieces started sinking through the ground, which caught Mystic Celesta off guard. She turns and sensed where the D-Reaper was going to strike next. The monster was aiming for both Omega X and Metalla X. 

"Oh no! Guys! She's after you!" 

The blob then began to engulf Metalla X's feet, as Omega X goes reaching out towards his comrade. He goes to blast the slime away, pulls Metalla X free and starts flying away. D-Reaper peruses them as she lashes out her hair, which wraps tightly around Omega X's neck and pulls him back. He lets go of his grip and drops Metalla X down to the ground. 

"Tai! Matt!" 

"Now I'm planning on taking your powers now. Watch as I shall demonstrate." 

She waves her up around and causes the purple ground to swell up and begin to rise up into wave, as if prepares to engulf both warriors. But Omega X was still able to grab Metalla X and began dashing away from the scene. D-Reaper goes hovering into the air above them as she began to laugh and taunt at them as if she were acting like a child again. Omega X growls angrily and charges up at her, but she moves out of the way and phases out into the wall beside her. Omega X managed to blast at her, splattering her remains all over the floor. But she still manages to reformat herself. 

Tai!" Mystic Celesta cries out to her elder brother. 

"Idiot! Remember, you can't kill me! All you are doing is wasting you're energy, which allows me the opportunity to take advantage of you when you're at you're most vulnerable frame of mind." 

With that said, D-Reaper delivers a kick to Omega X, which sent him flying down onto the floor. He was resting on the floor while beginning to regain his composure. He tries hiding but the D-Reaper sticks her head from through the head. Omega X gasps and goes flying off with D-Reaper in pursuit of him. She grabs him with her hair, but then Omega X turns as he blasted her head off and managed to decapitate her. But as quickly as he did that, her head managed to regenerate itself. 

"No!!" 

D-Reaper turns around as Mystic Celesta went for another blade swipe. However, D-Reaper saw her coming and melted through the ground. The monster reappears behind Mystic Celesta and executes an elbow shot to the spine. Mystic Celesta was stunned after feeling the devastating affects of the blow. She falls to her knees with her eyes glazed over. 

"No! Kari!" Omega X cries out. 

Metalla X managed to regain consciousness, and caught sight of both D-Reaper and Omega X from a short distance away. 

"I must commend you, Omega X. You've really managed not to use so much of you're energy. But it still won't save you and you can't defeat me. Just look what I did to you're sister, Hikari." 

"Oh, I have plenty of fuel left in the tank, D-Reaper. Just you wait and see." 

Omega X starts hurling a barrage of ki blasts but they only managed to hit the walls instead of her. D-Reaper laughed while looking on at the blasts crashing into the walls. Just then, she realized that several of the blasts were being directed towards the cocoon containing the original D-Reaper. Now alarmed by this, D-Reaper goes rushing in between the blasts and covered the cocoon, allowing the blast to hit her instead of the cocoon. It looked as thought she were trying to protect her former alter ego from taking a devastating blow. 

Metalla X looks right over towards D-Reaper, who was desperately covering the cocoon, and grinned. He had an idea that quickly crossed his mind. 

_"So, that's it?"_

Omega X paced carefully across the floor, with an exhausted look on his face and his hand stretched out in front. He drops down to one knee, breathing heavily. D-Reaper formed right out of the ground in front of him with an evil grin. She began laughing and started to speak. 

"Looks like you didn't have enough power to defeat me at all. What a damn shame." 

She extended a hand right in front of Omega X's face and forms a sphere of ki right in the palm of her hand. It was moving slowly towards Omega X's face as she planned on disintegrating him into data. She started savoring the moment. Mystic Celesta was regaining her composure and focused her sight towards D-Reaper. She quickly opened them as she watched her brother preparing to meet his end. 

"Tai! No!" 

"Now, you shall die by my hand, Omega X. Rest in pieces…" 

"Hey, ugly!" 

Just then, Metalla X's voice goes calling out, which catches her attention. She and Omega X look over to see the warrior holding out the stalk that was attached to the original D-reaper's cocoon onto the floor itself. Mystic Celesta was relieved by this turn of events. 

"Yes, thank god. You're a life savior, Matt!" Mystic Celesta cries out. 

"D-Reaper!! Check this out!" 

With that said, Metalla X began pulling at the stalk attached to the floor. D-Reaper gasped and was starting to freak out like never before. 

"No! Don't do that!! Stop it!!" 

"What's her deal?" Mystic Celesta pondered. 

He kept his firm grip on the stalk and started to pull on it, He waved his hand over towards D-Reaper as if telling her to 'just bring it'. But she was too afraid to approach. If she made on false move towards him, he would most likely pull it out and release all of the original D-Reaper's power. 

"Metalla X! Don't do it!! If pull that stem out, then there won't be anyway for me to become myself again! Please, I implore you! You're going to regret it! I won't be me anymore!" 

"Huh? You won't be you anymore?" pondered Omega X. 

"Is that so? Well then, I guess we'll just have to see what happens if I do pull it," Metalla X sneered. "I wonder if you'll change back into that dumb child again." 

"NO!!!!!!!" 

Metalla X seemed completely unfazed from her pleas and continued to tug on the stem desparately. D-Reaper couldn't even do anything now that the cocoon has been freed. D-Reaper drops down onto the floor. She starts to melt into a puddle as the two warriors looked on. 

"What? What just happened? I bet you its another one of her tricks," said Omega X. 

"I don't know. It seems much different this time." 

"Let's hope so, for our sake," replied Mystic Celesta. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper's eyes popped open as she cried out. Her actual body started to cough out with steam. She was crying out like never before, which was enough to frighten the most unfortunate souls. Mummymon, Black Gatomon and the four megas watch on in shock. They apparently didn't have any idea of what was going on. 

_"Whoa! What's bothering her? Maybe a little indigestion,"_ Terriermon remarked in Mega Gargomon's thoughts. 

"So, they've finally done it now," muttered Cyberleomon. 

"What do you mean?" Jeri asked. "They've finally done what?" 

"Just watch." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Inside D-Reaper**

D-Reaper's body was beginning to melt with drips of slime falling down from the ceiling. 

"Tai! We have to get out of here now! Now! Let's go!" Mystic Celesta calls out 

Omega X replies with a nod as they both started to fly out through the body as the D-Reaper continued to writhe in pain. They each picked up the cocoons containing their friends as they fled through D-Reaper's body, but they were not very sure of where they were going. Omega X picks up Davis and Veemon. Metalla X carried along Buddamon. Mystic Celesta carries the cocoons containing her boyfriend, TK, and his partner, Patamon. 

"Hey! This whole place is shaking and about to erupt! We better find our way out of here!" Omega X exclaimed. 

"Yeah! I'm beginning to feel the heat flaring up in this place!" Mystic Celesta said. 

"I'm assuming that D-Reaper is reverting back to one of her original forms," replied Metalla X, "I really have no earthly idea." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper continued to cry out in pain, and steam began shooting out from out of tiny holes forming on her head. The steam was forming a large cloud. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Inside of D-Reaper**

As the trio was racing through the tunnel out of the D-Reaper, Omega X noticed that the environment within was getting hotter. Steam was beginning to shoot out from the holes on the ground. They have to get out of there as soon as possible before they get fried into a crisp. They hurried onward and attempted to ignore the raging heat. Davis and Veemon's cocoons started to slip out of Omega X's hand, but he still managed to catch before it fell to the smoldering ground. The warriors looked down to see a large column of some steam starting to shot out from below. They were barely able to maneuver to the side and sigh a big relief. They looked up to see where the steam went to and noticed a tunnel that seemed to be connected to the outside. 

Omega X, Mystic Celesta and Metalla X nodded to each other as they raced upwards to the tunnel, towards the light, but the opening closes up before they could reach it. 

"Damn you, D-Reaper! Let us out!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"She's out of control. Her body is breaking down," Omega X replied, "We have to get out of here, D-Reaper! Let us out! Now!" 

"Tai. You ought to know that she won't listen to you. We'll have to hurry before we become steamed vegetables!" the female warrior replied. 

"Ok! I've got an idea! Here goes! Open Sesame!" 

"Bah, how brilliant, Tai," Metalla X muttered sarcastically. 

_"Oh brother. This is so embarrassing. I rather not die like this,"_ Mystic Celesta said with a sweat drop coming down her forehead. 

They hear a loud rumbling noise and realize that another shot of steam was about to come out. Omega X looks down and then looks right over to Metalla. 

"Matt! Kari! Get back against the walls!" 

Omega X goes preparing to form a ki blast. The column of steam comes jetting up, and Omega X waits for the pore to open up to the outside before blasting the steam down with his energy blast. They managed to escape out through the hole, which was on D-Reaper's head, and finally made it outside. They were all instantly returned to large and normal size. Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, and Buddamon also appear with Omega X, Mystic Celesta and Metalla X. They were each free from their cocoons. 

"Look, guys! People popcorn!" Omega X exclaimed. 

"Ugh, what is he on? Kari, has he been smoking that shit?" Metalla X asked. 

"I have no idea and I don't want to find out." 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Planet Shin**

The two higher powers were starting to celebrate over what Omega X and Metalla X had just done. Not only have they managed to save their friends but also have weakened the D-Reaper. 

"All right! They did it!" X exclaimed. "They've managed to get their friends out of there!" 

"Whew and here I was beginning to doubt their chances," Shintomon said. 

"So, how about some booze after this?" Gosenzomon said. "I haven't had one good booze for a thousand millennia and please make it the good shit." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

The four Tamer megas were also happy to see them as they gathered out towards the fallen heroes. Omega X, Mystic Celesta and Metalla X look over to them. 

"Wow! You guys did it! You rescued everybody and weakened D-Reaper!" Gallantmon exclaimed, "Now we can all sigh a big relief." 

"That's for sure," Mega Gargomon said. _"You know what, Henry? We deserve a huge vacation after this is all said and done. I could use a trip to the Bahamas."_

"Oh, Terriermon…" 

The fusion warrior trio went over to place their comrades on the ground. Omega X placed Davis and Veemon on the ground. Mystic Celesta kneeled over to stay by TK and Patamon's side. Metalla X leaned Buddamon next to a tree. 

"So, how was it like in there?!" Gallantmon asked, using Takato's frantic voice. 

"Trust me, Takato. It's something you never want to visit on a good day," Omega X replied. 

"We're just glad you got the others out just fine," Sakuyamon said, through Rika's voice. 

"So, where are the others?" Mystic Celesta asked. "I mean are Sora and the others doing fine?" 

"Yeah. They're over at a temporary office building since Hypnos has been engulfed by the D-Reaper mass," said Mega Gargomon. 

"What about Demon? Is that creep still around?" Omega X asked. 

"We took care of him," Jeri replied. "Pikkan finished him off and we had help from some other strangers. They were quite nice." 

"Other strangers?" Metalla X pondered. 

"As for Pikkan, he's being tended with care where the others are waiting. We better get going," Cyberleomon stated. 

"Right! Let's move out!" Omega X cries out. 

Just as the warriors were about to depart from the park area, they all turned and felt an uneasy ki rising from over towards the hill. Their eyes were widened in fear. 

"Oh no. Here we go again," Mystic Celesta muttered. 

[Kid Buu's English theme] 

They entire group turned as they watched the D-Reaper hunched over with veins pulsating all over her body. The monster let out horrifying demonic screams as she thrashed around and attempted to control herself. 

**"NO!!! NOT NOW!!! NOT NOW!!! YOU CAN'T RETURN!!! I WON'T LET YOU!! AHHH!!!!!"**

_"Geez, what now?! She needs anger management,"_ Mega Gargomon muttered through Terriermon's smart mouth. 

**"I WON'T LET YOU!!! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T TAKE OVER! ARGH!!!!"**

_"Why is her power increasing instead of decreasing?!"_ Metalla X thought. 

D-Reaper's screams echoed throughout the quiet city of Shinjuku. It would seem possible for the entire planet to listen to her demonic screams. 

**"AAHHHH!!! I HATE THOSE INSOLENT CRAPHEADS!! THEY DID THIS TO ME!!! IT'S THEIR FAULT!! NOW THEY ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!! I WARNED THEM!!"**

The group gasped as they watched the D-Reaper's size increase. Her body was now over muscular and it seemed the D-Reaper wasn't able to support such a bulky body. She lets out a cough and started screaming out. She starts thrashing around. Suddenly, a dark red aura was forming around her body. Her eyes became possessed by an unknown evil source. 

"She's changing!" Omega X exclaimed. "She's twice as big as she was before!" 

"No… Watch. It's the other way around," Cyberleomon muttered. 

**"YOU WILL REGRET THIS MISTAKE!! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!! AHHH!!"**

Within seconds, the D-Reaper started shrinking down in size. Her muscle bulk started to shrink and her screams were fading away. She shrunk down to the size of an adolescent child. A teenage girl's cries now replaced her semi-manly screams. Her arms were skinny, along with her body. Despite all of that, she retained that same menacing evil glare on her face. Her hair was streaked along her backside and her clothes remained intact. Her eyes let off a mystical purple glow. The dark red aura was pulsating throughout her new body. 

"Look, she's so puny!" Mega Gargomon cries out. _"Talk about a regression period. We've just seen an example of one."_

"No. Her power is still as menacing," Cyberleomon stated. "She hasn't weakened!" 

"WHAT?!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital World**

Shintomon looks on with a rather horrified look on his face and was realizing what was going on. 

"Oh no… I can't be… not again… She's turned back to the way she was!" 

"What do you mean back to normal?" Gosenzomon asked. "I don't understand this. I haven't seen this form before. There's something you haven't told me, am I right?" 

"Yes, sir." 

_"Shit! You guys better get the hell out of there! That form maybe weaker compared to the monster that absorbed War Dramon and Mystic Celesta, but this one is the deadliest D-Reaper. It's her real form! Tai! You and the others have to get out of there now!"_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

Omega X and Metalla X both watched with baffled looks on their faces. They look to see D-Reaper transforming in a rather painful way. The new form of D-Reaper was much smaller and younger-looking, with shorter hair. She looked exactly like her first evil form with the pants, the tank top, but she looked more like a teenage girl. 

"So, you were getting worried, weren't you?" Metalla X asked. 

"Ha. You had white knuckles and you know it," said Omega X. 

"Guys! Can it! I don't like the looks of this," Mystic Celesta muttered. 

"You're correct, Kari," Cyberleomon replied. "I sense pure evil in this D-Reaper. It's unlike the other forms. This one is the purest evil I've ever gazed my eyes upon." 

The Tamers looked on with amusement, as were Omega X and Metalla X. Now D-Reaper was smaller than she was before, but still looked quite menacing despite her small stature. 

[Kid Buu's theme ends] 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe**

Shintomon was rather speechless with fright, instead of amused. It was as if he had seen this smaller form of D-Reaper before. Gosenzomon turns right over to Shintomon with a questionable look. 

"Huh? Tell me? Tell me exactly why you just said just like the way before." 

Shintomon didn't answer as he still looked through the viewing orb with a terrified look as if he were about to choke. 

"I… I…" 

"It's okay, Shintomon. You can tell us," X replied. "What's the story behind this form?" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

D-Reaper was standing on top of the cliff while looking out towards the floating green sphere, known as the Kernal sphere with great interest. Her face was rather emotionless at the very moment as if she were concentrating. 

Mummymon was looking on over at the newly transformed D-Reaper with a shocked look on his face. Just as he was about to run off, Black Gatomon spoke up. 

"Dee looks different. She transformed into another form. She looks like a little kid. I haven't seen this new form before." 

"Really? That's nice. Now can we go now?" 

"Not so fast. She looks like just a mere teenage girl. She did premature after losing all of that power." 

"Really? Then she's no threat. I mean c'mon, she was a bit harmless as a little girl and being a teenage girl is no different, right?" 

"I'm not too sure about that one, Mummymon. She could be just as dangerous." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I still sense a great evil in Dee and it's greater than anybody would even imagine. It even makes the first Dee look like a Cabbage Patch Doll." 

Omega X, Mystic Celesta, Metalla X and the four Tamer megas were just as shocked as they gazed over at the newly transformed D-Reaper. Impmon was slowly coming to and looked up to realize that he was still carried by Sakuyamon. 

"Huh? Sakuyamon…" 

"Save your strength, Impmon." 

Omega X goes over towards Mystic Celesta. He kneels in front of her and lifts Patamon in his arms. Suddenly, TK was coming to his senses. He looks up to Omega X and Mystic Celesta. 

"Where am I? Was that just a dream?" TK asked. 

"We're finally out of there, TK!" Mystic Celesta said as she hugged her boyfriend. 

"Kari?" 

"It's a long story, but I'll explain it as clear as I can." 

"Ooook…" 

"Great news, Matt! Everybody still seems to be in good condition. Thank god we didn't lose them." 

"Yeah, well that's a relief," Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. 

"Hey, Matt. Tai was just talking to you. Hello?" Mega Gargomon replied, under Henry's voice. _"Geez, he has bad hearing."_

Metalla X ignored the cynical dog's remark and was focusing his attention upon the newly transformed D-Reaper, who was standing still as a statue on top of the building platform. Something was crossing the twisted monster's mind while gazing up over at the floating Kernal sphere. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe**

The two Supreme guardians and the masked man were focusing their eyes upon the new D-Reaper that was on view of the orb. Shintomon had a horrified look on his face and almost wanted to choke out of fear. Gosenzomon didn't quite understand what was wrong with his younger ancestor and spoke up. 

"Now you just said that D-Reaper was back to the way she was. Tell me, can you explain why you even said that." 

"Enough of the suspense. It's killing me!" X exclaimed. "We need to know! What's the secret behind this new D-Reaper!" 

"Very well. I'll tell you everything that I know. You weren't around that time since you were still sealed away, Gosenzomon. X, you weren't even brought into existence during this time period. It all began many years ago…" 

_Flashback _

**"It began long, long ago, when digital kind was still at it's infancy. There were five Supreme guardians that once watched over the entire digital universe, but more specifically Planet Shinto."**

The once, lush Planet Shinto was teeming with life and the five guardians happily guarded it from the threat of the forces of darkness that tried to overtake it. Since there were four sections to the planet itself, there were four guardians that protected each guadrant. It was much similar to the four sovereigns of the digital world. There was an East, West, North and South guardian. Each had enough power to defeat beings such as Burizalor. Each was also stronger than the four sovereigns. Shintomon was the guardian of the Eastern quadrant, much like Azulongmon. However, Shintomon was at the top of the order while Azulongmon was merely below the Higher Ones. Specifically the order went from Azulongmon, then to the Eastern Higher One and finally to Shintomon, who holds complete authority over his quadrant. 

The other three supreme guardians were assigned to guard each quadrant, and each was very good at handling their jobs. However, they weren't the ones in charge of the operation. There was an even greater power in the form of the pure, yet childish Grand Guardian. Despite her gentle nature, she had a power like none other and was considered the most powerful being of the Order. Even the four guardians themselves didn't dare challenge her authority. But unlike many higher powers, the Grand Guardian would rather just sit around and play like there was no tomorrow. She didn't even have care in the world since no evil power was strong enough to defeat her. 

However, that would soon all change. There arrived an evil wizard by the name of Black Magimon, a very powerful sorcerer, who brought nothing but destruction and chaos. But since he was always unsuccessful in overthrowing the Grand Guardian, the evil wizard came up with a course of action. It was a plan that would change the plane of the Digital Universe. 

**"It was then that Black Magimon found a deletion program in the form of a blob mass. This program was called the D-Reaper, which was originally a deletion program to erase anything that has exceeded its boundaries. Think of it as a digital vacuum cleaner. But it never intended on wiping out an entire digital race. It was Black Magimon who took a sample of the program and he used his black magic to mutate it into the evil D-Reaper you see today."**

Black Magimon sent out D-Reaper throughout many ancient digimon civilizations and systematically started wiping them out. D-Reaper required a lot of power, so she would absorb each digimon she had slain. Black Magimon was nearly successful in wiping out every trace of digital life form that were was. But the thing about D-Reaper was that she went so out of control at times, she almost killed the wizard on several occasions. Due to his warnings of sealing her up, the D-Reaper did as she was told and continued her wave of destruction. D-Reaper eventually grown bored and wanted something else to destroy. 

**"That was when Black Magimon sent the D-Reaper against the four supreme guardians, for the sport of new challenge. The west supreme guardian known as Setsuna was powerful in her own right. She used her element of ice to put down the evil monster, but she simply couldn't even put a single dent on the D-Reaper. She was then killed as a result and D-Reaper uploaded her data. From, there D-Reaper moved onto the northern section where he killed off the northern supreme guardian, Dythros. D-Reaper went on to battle the southern guardian, Hades, and he was actually putting up a fight against the D-Reaper. But in the end, he became just another victim. D-Reaper eventually absorbed him."**

The D-Reaper slowly started to change from her original, teenage girl form after absorbing the southern guardian. She then transformed into her much larger, stronger and muscular incarnation. 

**"And last but not least, I was the only guardian left besides the Grand Guardian. I was the youngest and least experienced at that time. D-Reaper nearly killed me since I was so defenseless in fighting back against that hideous monster."**

D-Reaper battled the last supreme guardian on Planet Shin. D-Reaper charges and slams Shintomon right into the base of a nearby cliff. D-Reaper then shoots a ki-blast at him, and Shintomon, trapped underneath fallen rocks, was unable to move out of the way. Suddenly the Grand Guardian appears between Shintomon and D-Reaper, shielding him from the blast. 

**"Just as I was about to be finished, the Grand Guardian managed to arrive in the nick of time. She saved my life and she was prepared to face the D-Reaper herself. Then came the most horrible scene I've ever laid my eyes on. I can never forget the day the Grand Guardian was lost forever."**

The Grand Guardian started to create a barrier that manages to reflect the blast right back at the D-Reaper. Then she spits out an energy blast that quickly hurtled right through D-Reaper and caused the monster to explode into tiny pieces. However, those tiny pieces of the chaos mass started to move out and engulfed the Grand Guardian in the process. 

**"I was so powerless to stop the D-Reaper. I tried to save the Grand Guardian. But in the end, it was all too late."**

The Grand Guardian was absorbed and the transformation of D-Reaper was completed. But it wasn't, as anyone would expect. D-Reaper transformed into a little girl, the D-Reaper's weakest form. 

**"Since The Grand Guardian was pure and possessed the heart of a child, the D-Reaper was less evil and destructive. D-Reaper's evil was suppressed by the Grand Guardian's good. Even Black Magimon was shocked at the turn of events. He literally wanted to cry himself to death. He was in shame."**

_"Ack! Why did you absorb her?! I thought I told you to leave the Grand Guardian with me! Now look at you, you're an embarrassment,"_Black Magimon said. 

_"Me want to play. Let's go and play tag,"_D-Reaper replied with a rather childish voice. 

_"All right then. We can go back home and play. Then I can bake you some cookies!"_

_"Yum. Yum. Cookies! I wonder if they'll be any good!"_

_"If you promise me to be obedient, I'll bake you cookies every single day and we can play."_

_"Goodie! Goodie! Ok! I promise!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes! Yes!"_

**"Black Magimon was delighted to have the monster under his control. He used her for cause more destruction and kept his promise to feed her and play with her. Eventually, Black Magimon couldn't take anymore of her rebellious nature and sealed D-Reaper up. I managed to step in and destroy Black Magimon. And now here we stand after all of this recent chaos and destruction that has ensued."**

End of Flashback 

"Damn! That's some story! I can't believe I didn't anything about this! I feel so old…" 

"Don't be ashamed. You really didn't need to see those turn of events unfold. But now here we stand about to watch the D-Reaper cause another wave of chaos." 

"If only those guys finished her off before she could revert back to her original form!" X stated. 

"Not good! Not good! Not good!" 

"Yes. Now the original, most evil form of the D-Reaper came come upon us. We must now prepare for the worst to come. The Tamers and the Digi-Destined better be ready. That's all I can say…" 

_"No! They better get their asses out of there now!"_ X thought with frustration. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

The D-Reaper quickly phases out from the top platform of the fallen building and goes racing off into the skies above. Omega X and Metalla X both felt the movement of ki, followed by the Tamers megas. They all looked up and saw the D-Reaper flying up towards the Kernal sphere. 

"Take a look at that! The D-Reaper is flying over towards the Kernal sphere!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

"What is she planning on doing and what would she want with the sphere," pondered Omega X, "Matt, we better a look at this. Kari! C'mon!" 

"Huh? D-Reaper?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hold on, Tai!" Mystic Celesta cries out. 

As soon they all turned to look up, the D-Reaper quickly phases on top of the floating Kernal sphere. She goes glaring out towards the city of West Shinjuku and then towards space. She stood motionless there for a few and then a smile forms across her face. Then that smile twisted into a sneer. She then lets out a horrifying scream that echoed itself throughout the city itself. 

Everybody started covering their ears. Everybody, from the Tamers, the Destined, the Monster Makers, the Wild Bunch and even beings from other worlds. D-Reaper was definitely making her presence felt. The echo had the most ear-piercing sound effect anyone could ever hear. Windows were shattering throughout the city of Shinjuku. 

Omega X, Mystic Celesta and Metalla X covered their ears, as well were the Tamers. Glass windows started to shatter and fallen building rubble were pushed across by the tremendous force. 

Lightning goes streaking from the skies above, the entire planet shook and buildings were starting to get demolished. Everybody across the planet was feeling its effects. Then a large portal opened up as the dimensional fabric opened up once again. It leads into the alternate digital world they had recently explored. 

"Oh no! She just opened a hole into the digital world!" exclaimed Mega Gargomon. _"Not a good sign!"_

"Quick! We have to stop her!" Sakuyamon cried out. 

D-Reaper finally managed to stop screaming and then reverts back into 'calm mode'. She stood motionless for another few moment and held out her hand. A energy blast goes shooting out from the palm of her hand as it goes streaking towards the opened hole. 

Omega X, Mystic Celesta and Metalla X panic, realizing that D-Reaper was going to blow up the alternate digital world. Metalla X goes shooting out a ki-blast of his own and narrowly preventing the apocalyptic blast from penetrating the surface of that digital dimension. 

"Whoa! I can't believe the D-Reaper is so intended on destroying the digital world!" Cyberleomon exclaimed, "She must not allowed to do so! The four sovereigns are helpless against such a apocalyptic force!" 

"Plus, that force would have been enough to level this our own planet!" Omega X exclaimed. "Nice shot, man!" 

"Yeah. That's for sure," said Gallantmon, "Even if we're not strong enough, we should be able to hold her off!" 

D-Reaper turns her head towards the group and coughed. Metalla X curses out towards the demonic creature. 

"Hey, D-Reaper! I know you can hear me! Why don't you fight us instead of trying to blow the digital world up?! C'mon! What are you so afraid of?" Metalla X shouted with rage under his voice. "Come and get some you little coward!" 

With that said, D-Reaper turns around and scoffs to herself. She lets out a slight mumble and this manages to set off Metalla X. 

"Heh. You're such a gifted speaker," the warrior of friendship replied. 

"…I…I…" 

"C'mon and spill it, D-Reaper! We don't have all day you know!" Mystic Celesta cries out. 

"I...**I HATE YOU ALL!! NOW I WILL KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU, MAGGOTS!! NOW DIE!!"**

[Dragonball Z "Battle Theme" plays] 

As soon as she said that, D-Reaper phases out and catches everyone by surprise. The creature appears behind the fusion trio. Omega X turns as D-Reaper catches him off guard with a fist to the face. Metalla X flies back and tosses multiple ki blasts. D-Reaper catches each of them by swallowing them up. She then released a large gust of steam from her forehead. 

"Shit! Our attacks aren't even working!" 

Mystic Celesta turns over towards Gallantmon and flies to him. The bio-merged mega was surprised by his mentor's sudden appearance. 

"That is you, right Kari?" 

"Yep, it's me in the flesh," Mystic Celesta said. You're looking good Sakuyamon. I never thought you had that in you, Rika." 

"Well… Hey! Behind you!" 

Mystic Celesta turns as D-Reaper swooped down towards her like a falcon ready to capture its prey. Mystic Celesta grabs Gallantmon's hand. 

"Takato! Let's give her a double shot attack!" 

"Right!" 

The two phased away as D-Reaper looks up to find the duo preparing to launch their attacks. Mystic Celesta cups her hands together while forming one of her favorite techniques and Gallantmon readied his shield. 

"Holy-" 

"Shield of-" 

"BEAM!!" 

"THE JUST!!" 

The blasts combined into one and shoot it's way through D-Reaper's chest. The demon looked down at her gaping hole chest and laughed satanically. 

"No! It didn't work, Kari!" Gallantmon exclaimed. _"She's getting mad again, Takato."_

"Damn! Here I thought of a stupid strategy!" Mystic Celesta cursed. 

D-Reaper continued laughing at her adversary's futile attempts to defeat her. Their attacks were just pitiful to put down the psychotic monster. 

"What now?!" Jeri asked frantically. 

"Jeri! Grab onto me!" the mega exclaimed. 

**"NOW PREPARE TO DIE, HUMANS! YOU AND YOU'RE PETS WILL DIE HERE!"**

As soon as D-Reaper said that, the digimon watch on as D-Reaper powers up a large sphere of whirling energy in her upheld hand. The group started to panic like never before. The day of apocalypse was soon at hand. 

[Final Fantasy VII's "One-Winged Sephiroth" theme plays] 

"Shit! I know what she's planning!" Mega Gargomon cursed, under Henry's voice. "She's going for our own planet! That energy sphere will be enough to level this whole planet!" 

"You guys! This is a force we can't stop!" Mystic Celesta said. "We don't have the strength to push that sphere back. It's over..." 

Now there was a shot of the entire planet and a star-like light forming in the center of Japan. The star started increasing rapidly into a large meteor-like sphere. D-Reaper was not bluffing. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe**

The trio watched the events unfold as X quickly thought of an idea. He turns towards Shintomon and speaks up. 

"Shintomon, you can teleport anywhere across the two realities, am I correct?" 

"Yes, I was able to go to the real world before. I really didn't use my teleportation since I felt it was unnecessary." 

"Unnecessary?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, this is an emergency. Have me go with you and warn the others. We have to get Sora and the others out of that building!" 

"Ah! Yes, I understand now! Place you're right on my shoulder." 

"There. I'm ready?" 

"Hang on tight!" 

With that said, Shintomon quickly vanished from the holy planet and transports himself along with X to earth's dimension. 

"I need to get myself one of those. Kids these days with their wacky techniques," Gosenzomon stated. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Earth. West Shinjuku**

The Hypnos team and the Monster Makers watched the sphere forming at an unimaginable rate. Their computers started breaking down. The digimon felt the monster's ki growing. 

"Biyomon?!" 

"It's over, Sora. The D-Reaper is going to destroy this planet!" 

"What?!" 

"I can't believe that it's over… Humanity has failed," Yamaki muttered while dropping his cigarette lighter. 

Suddenly, Shintomon appears out of nowhere with X at his side. Everyone was caught off guard by the duo's sudden appearance. 

"Whoa! They just instantly appeared! That's some cool magic you guys got there!" KAzu remarked. 

"Cool magic!" Guardromon replied. 

"You guys we don't have time! You all need to grab onto me or Shintomon," X explained. "That way we can teleport everyone of you back to Shintomon's planet. Hurry, we don't have time!" 

Everyone nodded as they did as they were told. They grabbed onto X and/or Shintomon as they were quickly transported out from the building. 

**************************************************************************************** 

The D-Reaper's sphere was growing larger than the Hypnos building itself. The Tamers and fusion warriors couldn't believe their very own eyes. In just a few moments, their planet was soon about to be wiped out from the plane of existence. 

"She's really going to do! She's lost her marbles!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

"No! Why?! Why are you doing this, D-Reaper?! You launch that then there will be nothing left! Please, D-Reaper! Don't do it!" Omega X cries out. 

**"Die…"**

As soon as she said that, D-Reaper then proceeded and threw the sphere of energy over towards the entire group. Along with them, the entire planet would be destroyed. 

**"DIE!! YOU ALL WIL DIE!!"**

Omega X goes and tries to stop the blast but it was much too fast to catch up to, and once he tried to deflect it, it was already too late. The dimensional hole closed up and everybody looked on with horror as they felt the destruction of the digital world. D-Reaper forms a smile across her face and looks down towards her adversaries. 

"Takato! Grab Buddamon! Kari, you grab TK and Patamon! Sakuyamon, hold onto Impmon! Matt, you grab Davis and Veemon! Jeri! You better haul ass and jump with Leomon! The rest of you follow me!" 

Gallantmon rushed over to the fallen body of Buddamon. He snatches the panda digimon and hops onto Grani. They flew out to gain ahead of Omega X. Mystic Celesta held both TK and Patamon. Metalla X picks up Veemon and Davis. Sakuyamon tightens her grip around Impmon. Cyberleomon flies along with his comrades while holding Jeri in his grasp. Mega Gargomon looked down and saw two small children crying out towards their partner, Impmon. 

"Impmon!!" 

The tiny demon's ears perked as he looked down at what looked like his two Tamers, Ai and Mako. 

"Ai?… Mako?" 

Mega Gargomon swoops down and snatches the two children up. Impmon was delighted that his Tamers were saved. 

"Thank you, whoever you are! You must be Impmon's friend!" Mako cries out. 

"Sure. Now hang on tight!" 

Time was running out as the massive apocalyptic sphere was drawing nearer towards the group. Omega X attempts to pull off the Time Warp to transport himself and his comrades back to Shintomon's planet. 

"Damn! I can't get a clear lock on Shintomon's ki!" 

"Fuck! We're screwed!" Metalla X cries out. 

Suddenly, Shintomon comes appearing within the speed of light. Metalla X, Omega X and the others were all glad to see the Supreme guardian of the east appear in the nick of time. 

"Shintomon!" asked Gallantmon. 

"There's no time to explain! You all have to come back to my world now! We'll devise a plan from there," the supreme guardian said. 

"Wait! But what about the others?!" asked Mystic Celesta. 

"They're all in my world! X and myself managed to round them up just before I got here. Hurry! There's no time to lose!" exclaimed Shintomon. 

"All right! Each of you grab onto Shintomon. This is going to be one bumpy ride!" cried out Omega X. 

Each of the megas and the warriors touched Shintomon as the supreme guardian started to materialize and phases out from within the human world. The sphere drew closer and closer towards the earth's surface. Everything started to go blank as flashes of images started to appear. 

**************************************************************************************** 

Yami Yugi looks out towards the massive sphere as it finally penetrated the earth's surface. The impact created a shockwave and everything started to explode due to an extreme temperature. 

"Yugi. I'm sorry. We've failed…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

Mummymon and Black Gatomon cried out as the surface around them started to boil up. 

"It was nice knowing you, buddy!" Mummymon cries. "At least, we'll be in a better place…" 

"Nice knowing you, ya stupid idiot." 

Just then, Shintomon appears before the duo along with the other passengers. Mummymon grabs onto Shintomon while Black Gatomon held tightly onto the moronic digimon's foot. 

"You two have good characters and that shouldn't go to waste," Shintomon responded. 

With that said, Shintomon teleports out with everyone aboard. The planet's surface was cracking up and was set to explode within seconds. 

**************************************************************************************** 

There was a shot of entire planet Earth and it seemed rather quiet. That is until the Earth transformed into a molten ball of lava and exploded within a matter of milliseconds. A white flash of light brightened throughout space and the entire planet was reduced to pieces of floating debris. 

Yes, for over a billion years, the Earth has been the third planet within the solar system. Today marked the death of the beautiful blue planet. Everyone living creature that once inhabited it was now wiped out of existence. The D-Reaper has finally gotten what it wanted: the extinction of every human being, with the minor exception of a few. Those few were being transported to Shintomon's planet. 

["One Winged Sephiroth" ends] 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Other side of the Digital Universe**

Gosenzomon waited nervously along with the rest of the Tamers and the Digi-Destined. The digimon soon felt a presence of large kis about to materialize. Shintomon had returned back with the four Tamers, who already de-evolved from their digimon. Plus Metalla X, Omega X and the fallen heroes had tagged along. 

Everyone of the Japanese Digi-Destined came rushing out to greet the arrivals. 

"Tai!! You're back!!" Sora exclaimed. 

"Hey, babe. You're looking as good as ever." 

"And you've never looked better." 

Sora goes running up to Omega X and wraps her arms around her. Mimi did the same for Metalla X. 

"I thought I was going to lose you there, Matt. You are still dead, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, but don't a dead guy look good as this?" 

"No way. Your the hunkiest dead guy I've ever laid my eyes upon." 

Sonja runs over to an unconscious Davis and lifts him up. She then started smacking across Davis' face. Davis wakes up with a cry and red, puffy cheeks. 

"What the hellw as that for, TJ?! Oh, it's you babe." 

"Davis, you big idiot!" 

With that said, Sonja hugs Davis tightly and tries not to cry. She didn't want to ruin her reputation and reveal any sort of weaknesses. 

"It's good to have you back." 

"Likewise, where are we anyway?" 

"We're on Shintomon's planet." 

"What?! How did we-" 

"Pointy ears here is going to explain everything," Sonja replied. 

"Hey! Isn't that Mummymon with you?!" exclaimed Cody. 

The group all turned around, as they saw none other than Mummymon and Black Gatomon. They both stood with widened eyes and sweat drops coming down their faces. 

"Umm, did we come in at the wrong time?" asked Mummymon, "We'll just go for now." 

"No, wait. You two stay here. After all, you two also witnessed the battle with the D-reaper. Right?" Shintomon asked. 

"Plus aren't you two involved with the D-Reaper?" Henry also managed to ask. 

"Um, you could say that…" Black Gatomon said, "But it's a very long story." 

Impmon was slowly starting to come to his senses and he looks up ahead to see two small, familiar figures. He instantly opened them, as he saw none other than Ai and Makoto. 

"Impmon! Its so good to see you again!" the two children cried in unison. 

Impmon replied with a faint smile on his face. 

"Hey guys… I'm glad you came…" 

"This was all my doing," replied Shintomon, "I'll explain everything to you later, Impmon." 

"Thanks, buddy…" 

Omega X smashed his fists into the ground. His face was twisted with a mix of anger and sadness. Sora put her hand around Omega X. 

"Sora. We've failed! Our home planet is gone! It's gone!" 

"Tai… I'm sorry…" 

"Our families are gone, Sora! Every last one of them!" 

Takato and the Tamers were saddened of the possibility of their families not making it. Jeri looked over and saw Pikkan lying on the ground. Calumon waves over towards Jeri. She rushes over towards him. 

"Lookie, Jeri! Pikkan is recovering! He's going to be much better!" 

"Pikkan was brought here too! Oh thank goodness!" 

"Wait, then that means everyone else was brought along too?" Rika pondered. 

"Look, Rika!" Takato pointed out excitedly. 

The Tamers turned as they saw their parents, the Monster Makers and the Hypnos team walking out. Even Suzie, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta were saved. Suzie and Lopmon were holding onto Yolei and Mimi's baby children respectively. The Tamer children embraced their parents happily as a slight reunion was restored for the children. However, the same can't be said for the Digi-Destined. They lost everyone they loved. 

_"D-Reaper. This isn't over. I swear on my parents' graves that you're going to pay dearly for this. I swear you're going to die. I promise you!"_ Omega X thought. 

Omega X stood above everyone as he looked out towards the planet's skies. The gust of wind blew alongside him and his eyes were focused on one thing: revenge on the D-Reaper. 

"We'll avenge Planet Earth. The Earth was born and now you killed it, D-Reaper. I may not read the Bible, but I do believe in resurrection," Omega X continued on. "When comes death, comes resurrection. This is far from over, D-Reaper. I hope you're listening, D-Reaper! We will fight until the very end!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Former Site of Earth. Solar System**

Amongst the debris of the once beautiful planet, the chaos mass started to reform. That form eventually gave way to the D-Reaper herself. She looks around and smiles satanically. She had finished off the earth just as she wanted. 

_"I sense you, warriors. I'm coming for you. My mission won't be complete until every human is deleted from existence. You're emotions are irrelevant to me."_

D-Reaper levitates up and holds the Kernel Sphere above her head. Her body started giving off a dark red aura. 

Mother Earth has been done in by D-Reaper. Our heroes have failed to save their own planet, or have they? There is a one last chance! Can our heroes regroup before the D-Reaper pinpoints their location? 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X: Planet Earth might be done in, but this battle is far from over! 

Takato: You got that right! We will avenge our home planet! 

Metalla X: For the sake of our loved ones… 

Mystic Celesta: D-Reaper will feel our pain! 

D-Reaper: **YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!**

Omega X & Gallantmon: We don't see it that way! You're battling on our terms, D-Reaper! 

Yamaki: And so the battle to save the universes has begun. 

Shintomon: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion… 

**D-Reaper, Let's Settle This on Shintomon's Planet! The Fate of the Digital Universe!**

Mimi: Don't you miss this for the world! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: With so much emotion in these chapters, I'm not going to say much. Although, the next chapter will contain Taiora, Mimato and Rukato. I know there are some of you out there that don't support Mimato, which is fine. But don't condemn it, because this is a battle for the freaking digital universe! Don't miss these next chapters. They'll be heavily reconstructed. Oh and you'll be finally getting a taste of a Gallantmon & Omega X tag team combo on the next chapter. Until then, I'm out! 

************************************************************************************** 


	22. DReaper, Let's Settle This on Shintomon'...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! We're back with another edition of the finale chapters of Season Three! What you just witnessed was an unexpected twist. 

Max: You destroyed earth you bastard! Not even MA was unable to pull that one off! 

Coral: No, he had a baddie destroy the Digital World. Earth is an even bigger lowblow to the Digi-Destined. 

SSJ4T: D-Reaper got them where it hurt the most. Since you guys are anxious to know what happens next, I'll let you read this fic without any further interruptions. Enjoy! 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**D-Reaper, Let's Settle This on Shintomon's Planet! The Fate of the Digital Universe!**

**Other Side of the Digital Universe**

Shintomon started to gather every single one of the Digi-Destined and the Tamers together as he was about to explain the situation. The digimon were looking throughout the landscape with awed expressions. It was just moments ago that their beloved planet called Earth was destroyed by the D-Reaper's sheer destructive force. Not only did they fail to protect over five billion people, but also the Digi-Destined lost their parents. Tai was perhaps the one who was saddened since he was sworn to protect the planet. He and his comrades have defeated the likes of Myotismon, Burizalor, the Artificials and Virus in the past. However, this time they've failed to ward off D-Reaper's apocalyptic sphere of doom. 

The Digi-Destined were still awed by the luscious landscape of Shintomon's home planet. They felt a pure aura emitting through the holy domain. 

"Man, Shintomon has it made. Not even Azulongmon gets this proper treatment," Gomamon remarked. "I could use a resort like this. Ahhh, nice cool streams…" 

"I think Azulongmon would strike you in the head if he heard you mouthing off about his sanctuary," Joe replied. 

"Can't a digimon dream?" 

"Wow. Look at this place. Isn't it just beautiful?" Mimi asked. 

"Now this is my dream planet. I've always wanted a luxurious land trees and flowers. Hey, Biyomon whatca looking at?" 

"The skies. They're so pretty. Hey, Sora. Aren't they just beautiful?" 

"Yeah. Plus my name translates to sky anyway," replied Sora. "That's why I like looking out into the sky so much." 

"I always wondered why you look it so much, because your own name translates to sky. Interesting." 

"So, D-Reaper really destroyed our planet?" Jeri asked. 

"I'm sorry, Jeri. We tried everything we could. There was no possible way for us to overcome such an apocalyptic force which the D-Reaper created." 

"It's not you're fault, Leomon. At least, my parents were able to be saved." 

Jeri turned her heard towards her parents and gave them an assuring smile. Leomon puts the girl on the ground. She goes to tend to Pikkan's wounds. 

"How's he doing, Calumon?" 

"Well, he's been mumbling some funny noises. I can't make anything out of it. I guess he'll be fine." 

"That's good." 

Jeri kneels next to the fallen alterian. Her eyes lay upon him softly. Calumon decided that it was time to leave Jeri alone to care for the wounded warrior. 

"Digi-Destined. I'm terribly sorry for what has happened to you're home planet. I'm sorry I had to drag you into this whole mess to begin with. If only I knew that the D-Reaper would be stronger than I had comprehended. I've failed with my responsibility as Supreme Guardian of the East." 

"It's not you're fault, Shintomon," TK said. "You did everything you could. Heck, you even helped us out to begin with. We all were overwhelmed by the D-Reaper." 

"I agree. Just because we've lost our home that doesn't mean we're going to give up this fight," Mystic Celesta assured the group. "Tai. It's what you said. When comes death, comes resurrection." 

"Yeah, that's right. You think I want to quit? My answer is simple and everyone should know by now… OH HELL NO!" 

"I respect you're sheer will and desire. That is why you were chosen as the Digi-Destined. Each and everyone of you possessing a digimon have responsibilities." 

"Mr. Shintomon. I've got a question," Takato said. "Are you able to pinpoint D-Reaper's location. I mean she did destroy the Earth. She wouldn't have survived that blast." 

"No, Takato. Unfortunately, the D-Reaper has survived that explosion." 

The entire team was baffled by the revelation the Supreme Guardian had made. It was indeed true. The D-Reaper is still alive and well, despite what everyone had hoped for. 

"If I know the D-Reaper, she'll be looking for us. She'll eventually break through time and space into the digital universe. Remember, she did that when she broke through Buddamon's time chamber dimension." 

"Yes, it was a mistake on my part. If I only knew to begin with," Buddamon responded. 

"It's okay. As I was saying, D-Reaper is locating through every single dimensional planet known throughout the digital universe. She will do anything to find us, but we should be able to allow that to our advantage. You see Digi-Destined and Tamers. I have gathered you all because there is something you should know." 

The entire group gathered around, both tamers and Destined alike. Shintomon and Gosenzomon moved aside to allow the masked man to pass. The group was surprised to once again greet X. 

"X! You saw everything up to this point, right?" Sora asked. 

"Yes, Sora. I have and I'm sorry about you're home planet. We'll restore the Earth with Azulongmon's digicores." 

"You can do that?!" Henry asked. "By the way, what are these digicores?" 

"Each Sovereign possesses four special digicores encased in their sanctuary. Every digital cycle, one sends out four to different locations across their respective Digital World domain. Azulongmon has been a long-time friend to myself and the Digi-Destined." 

"Once we gather these digicores, we are granted three wishes from Azulongmon himself. He can only grant those that are within his power. So bringing back dead people is within his power, but it's by his decision. There's no guarantee a person can be brought back to life, regardless of that person's past actions." 

"Wow, you guys can really bring back the dead. Kind of creepy if you ask me," Terriermon muttered as he shuddered at the thought. "I don't think I could handle being a zombie." 

"Ha, don't worry you'll be restored to as good as new once revived," Gomamon stated. 

"Ah, momentai." 

"Wait! You said, Azulongmon. Like that Azulongmon we meet in that Digital World?" Rika asked. 

"No. There are four different Sovereigns for each domain," the masked man replied. 

"Ok, Mr. Techno talk, you lost me," Terriermon responded. "Care to explain?" 

"All right. Let's put it this way. In the Digi-Destined's Digital World, there are four Sovereigns watching their domain, much like their counterparts in the recent Digital World you've just visited." 

"So, in other words, we met another Azulongmon?" Izzy asked. "That makes since. Tell us about the other two domains." 

"Well, I can't out too much at one time for now. However, I will say that one remains activate, yet all information has been disclosed. The other world… Well. It met a destructive end." 

"Did the D-Reaper have anything to do with it?" Ryo asked. 

"Perhaps, I was not around to gain any information on that sort." 

"That sucks," Davis replied. "Well, we're not going to allow that to happen to this domain! I don't know about you but I'm ready to kick some ass!" 

"So, whatca going to do Davis? Kick D-Reaper in the head and run?" Yolei teased. 

This brought laughter amongst the group, which was something they really needed after a horrifying moment. Davis merely sat down with his face red. 

"You really know his weak spots, Yolei," Sonja said. 

"I know. Heh." 

"Let's get back to important matters," X replied. "Tamers. Digi-Destined. I'm proud to be speaking before you today. As you know, the D-Reaper is free within the digital universe. As of now, she's going to start destroy many worlds, including Shintomon's domain. Now it is time that we act and stop her before she can cause any more destruction. We must avenge everyone we lost to that maniac. We'll avenge all of those lost souls from Earth. Each and every one of you possesses powers that are unlike anything known. You really have no idea how special each and every one of you is. Original Digi-Destined came forth before me." 

As soon as he said that, Omega X (Tai), Metalla X (Matt), Mystic Celesta (Kari), Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and TK were walking up towards the group. X stepped aside as Shintomon waved his hands over each individual Digi-Destined. Each of Destined looked down at their chests and saw the glowing crest symbols. Omega X had Courage. Metalla X possessed Friendship. Sora with Love. Izzy with Knowledge. Joe with Reliability. Mimi with Sincerity. TK with Hope. Mystic Celesta with Light. 

"You eight alone were the original predecessors, but your individual crests can't release the hidden power unless each of you express a form of love towards each other. Taichi. Yamato. It is you two who possess the highest level of power among your friends. It is you two that must release that hidden power. But first, you two must admit your love to your soul mates." 

"Soul mates," Omega X asked, "As in our fiancées?" 

"Exactly. Taichi. You and Sora have always been destined to be apart of each other. It is you love that makes your bond stronger than it already is. But it is your courage that makes you the strongest fighter among the original Digi-Destined, Taichi. When those crests first reacted, it unlocked that special power. That power was the ability to merge yourself and your digimon to become Omega X during your battle with Burizalor. Please try to remember that…" 

[Armageddon Sountrack: Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" plays] 

Omega X walks over to Sora as the scene around them started to flash a bright light. Now standing before Sora was Tai. Both of them closed their eyes while looking back to their confrontation with Burizalor and the historic moment that unleashed Tai's hidden ability… It was the power to merge with Agumon to become Omega X. 

_Flashback _

Sora has never seen Tai this angry before. It seemed as though he was coming a different person and it scared her to death. He seemed possessed and whatever rage he felt, Agumon could feel the same thing. 

"Well if you think your friends will escape me, Taichi. You are sadly mistaken, my friend." 

Burizalor pointed his finger towards the children and it looked like he was pointing to Tai but as soon as he shot out his deadly beam, it went straight towards Sora. 

Everything seemed to turn into slow motion for a while and the beam was coming right for Sora. Tai watched in horror and went to push Sora aside. But as soon as he reached out to her, the beam went right through her chest and through her heart. Tai's eyes widened in fear and shock at what he just witnessed. 

Sora fell limp to the ground and her eyes became glazed over. Tai ran to her side and held her in his arms. 

"Sora… No… This can't be happening…" 

Tai's eyes started to water down in tears. He lost Matt and now he lost his best friend, Sora. Burizalor has taken away two of the most important people of the group. 

"Sora…" Biymon cried, "Oh my god… no…**SORA!!!!!!!!!**" 

Tai looked back at the moments when Sora mentioned the power of love. 

**"You know something that I found that my mom loves me very much." **

"And it was your crest that helped me digivolve, Sora." 

"Yeah. I'm glad." 

"I felt something like love too, but I couldn't make out to what it was." 

Tai could remember that very well from the time Sora's Crest of Love unleashed its power from Sora's own love. He had wanted to tell her that since arriving in the Digital World. Since then, they have gotten a lot closer and became more than just friends. He shared the same kind of love for Sora and now his only love had been taken away from him. Burizalor has killed his one true friend. 

"Ha! Ha! What's the matter? Did we lose something?" Burizalor laughed cruelly as a way to taunt Tai. 

Suddenly, Tai started to shake with total rage and he clenched his digivice. Agumon watched Biyomon crying at Sora's body. He turned to face Burizalor and his eyes turned a different color, a more darker and redder color. He felt the same kind of rage that Tai was feeling. 

"Burizalor… I won't let you get away with this. No more. You have caused too much pain already! I've had it with you. **NO MORE!** I said, **NO MORE YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!**" 

Tai dropped his digivice and it shattered into pieces. The other children watched in horror as Tai's body started to glow a red color. Then Agumon was glowing as well. The ground started to shake around them and a barrier formed around them. Burizalor watched in horror to what was transpiring. 

"I won't let you kill anymore innocent souls," Tai said, "You hear me?! **NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" 

Tai let out a raging, blood curling scream, as did Agumon. The ground started to shake around them and the barrier got even bigger. It looked as though they were about to transform as they were being pulled against one another. 

**"FUSION EVOLVE!"**

Burizalor continued to watch in horror at what was transpiring. He never saw something like this before. Then when he heard the word 'Fusion', he gasped in total horror and stood back shaking. The legend was true after all! It was true! 

**"WE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY BOTH WORLDS! YOUR END HAS COME!"**

Tai and Agumon fused as a red energy force surrounded them. Agumon went through all of his evolutions until his body became human-like. His War Greymon helmet became that of a man's head with the symbol of courage on his forehead. His eyes were similar to those of War Greymon's. His claws gave away to form arms and fists. His brave shield gave way for a smaller set of armor. Tai was pulled inside of him. 

"Agumon fusion shinka! OMEGA X!" 

End of Flashback 

Sora stared off into space as her tears became teary-eyed. She looks back and faces Tai with a smile across her face. Tai returned a smile to the red-haired young woman. 

"You did that because you really loved me, Tai. You fused out of the anger and hatred for Burizalor, but for the love and honor for me. Tai, is that how you felt about me?" 

"Truthfully. I cross my heart and hope to die. Sure I wanted to kick Burizalor's ass, but I did it to honor you. I chose to stay with the guardians to get stronger in case a greater threat arrived. Eventually, the artificials and Virus came. As Omega X, I'm an indestructible fighting machine. But I still carry the love for you, Sora. But this time, we're going to have to show our bond in order to release my hidden powers. It's the true depth of my full potential. This might be our last chance against the D-Reaper. So, please. Show me how much you really care for me." 

"If only you can do the same for me… Taichi…" 

"Sora…" 

With that said, the two pressed their lips together and started to embrace themselves during the passionate kiss. Suddenly, their crest symbols started to glow and light started to swirl around them. A mix of orange and red light was starting to engulf them both; it was the power of Courage and Love taking formation. 

"Tai, look at the light…" 

"It's the bond of our love, Sora. Just think. The combination of both Courage and Love shall make me stronger. Stronger than I ever have been… Thank you, Sora… for admitting our love…" 

"No problem… Anything for you, Taichi…" 

"I must do what I can to stop the D-Reaper and avenge for our planet. Earth will be restored. I promise you. Our families' deaths won't go in vain!" 

As soon as the light around them started to fade away, Tai quickly transformed back into Omega X within a beam of light. Sora looks on with a smile on her face as Omega X examined his fully-powered body. He had never felt so much power. 

_"The crests' power has given me new fond strength. I've never felt much stronger than I possibly could. With my courage and Sora's love, I'm twice as powerful when I was fighting the D-Reaper before. Heh, wait till that heartless monster gets a load of the new me."_

"Excellent work, Taichi. You have now ascended to a brand new level and are the strongest among the team. Mimi. Yamato. You two are next." 

Mimi looked around the group and sighed to relief herself of nervousness. She suddenly turned to see Metalla X putting an arm on her shoulder. 

"It's ok, Mimi. Everything will be ok." 

"All right. I trust you, Matt." 

The couple started walking towards Shintomon as he waved his hands over them. Mimi looked down as she saw her chest glowing a neon green color. Metalla X did the something and saw a metallic blue symbol. These were the symbols of the former crests of friendship and sincerity. 

"Despire being an odd couple, you two share a great deal of love for each other and have admitted it. Especially you, Yamato. Mimi, you never really thought that Matt would end up being your soul mate. That was soon proven once you two had a child: the boy from the future, Dimitri. It was he who saved you from being slaughtered by Burizalor. Dimitri put a stop to that evil monster. And it was he who warned you of the arrival of the artificials. And it was you, Yamato that fought alongside Dimitri in the battle against Virus. However, you first admitted your love during your first encounter with the D-Reaper. Please try to remember…" 

The couple was quickly engulfed into a beam of light. Mimi looked across and saw that Matt was back to his normal self. A smile came across Mimi's face. 

"Do you really love me, Matt?" 

"I do. I'll admit, you definitely weren't the first person that crossed my mind. Even if I act like a jerk sometimes, I did grow fond of you after Dimitri arrived from the future. Though I don't like to admit it, we've proven some love to each other. We eventually learned that Dimitri was our son. He's our son. That little boy we have now will eventually become as strong as I am, maybe even stronger. Mimi, when I first met you, I always saw you as a ditz. But overtime, we both managed to mature and here we are now. I'm perhaps the strongest fighter there is, second only to Omega X. But this something we have to win, Mimi. We have to admit our love and release the true pinnacle of my power. All of those times that I said that I was the most powerful, I was only gloating. But this time, this has got to be it… Please… Let' s admit our love… to each other…" 

Mimi responds with a nod and forms a smile across her face. 

"Of course. Matt… you just have to show it to me first…" 

"I will…" 

Suddenly, images from the future play through their minds. Images of Dimiri are shown twenty years in the future. They watched as the boy battled the evil artificials Jax and Sonja. For years, these demons have caused havoc on the planet and slain nearly every Digi-Destined. 

An image is shown of future Mimi leading Dimitri into a dimensional traveler pod. The boy was then set off into the past to warn the Digi-Destined of the upcoming threat. It was then that Dimitri stepped in to confront Burizalor. 

The boy and his digimon partner, Faith the Patamon, merged into Angemon X. With one swipe from the warrior's sword, the evil tyrant known as Burizalor as at last slain. The years of torment he's brought to the digital universe was ended by Matt and Mimi's son. 

However, there was another important moment to remember from all of this. It happened two days before today. 

_Flashback _

"Wait, D-Reaper!!" 

She looks right over towards Metalla X with a look of surprise. 

"You'll have to stop them after you defeat and delete me!" 

Metalla X holds up his fists towards his chest and a smile comes across his face. 

"Do you understand, you ugly piece of crap!" 

D-Reaper hunches forward and tons of steam comes right out of her head and her eyes were glowing a dark, purple color with a loud humming noise with it. 

"You're saying bad things again! You shall be deleted!" 

Metalla X grins and D-Reaper shoots out more steam to reveal her true anger, then stops and does it a little more. 

"You've got such a big mouth for such a simple creature. I shall enjoy uploading your data after I delete you." 

They both take white auras as they both flew off away into the far off distance. D-Reaper stakes a step forward and goes to confront Metalla X. 

"You will die already, Metalla X…" 

Metalla X's grin grows even wider as the creature shoot out more steam from her head. 

"Now you shall be the second to be deleted." 

"I've finally figured out a way to beat you." 

"Huh?" 

Metalla X holds out his fist and charges up his ki. A healthy metallic blue aura flows around Metalla X, throwing up dust all around him and causing some boulders to crumble. D-Reaper looks over with a sadistic smirk coming across her face. 

"Hm. What shall I do with you? Delete you the fast ands less painful way? Or the slow and very painful way? It's your choice. You will be deleted no matter what you choose." 

"Ha! I'm going to blow you up into so many little pieces that you'll never be able to regenerate!" 

Just then, D-Reaper's eyes widened in shock while looking down at her hands and then back to Metalla X. A grin formed across the fusion warrior's face. 

"TK… Mimi… Dimitri. Digi-Destined. Tamers. Farewell. This one for you. Oh and especially for you to, Tai." 

Metalla X quickly looks away as D-Reaper gasps in shock at what was now about to transpire. Metalla X activates his self-destruction mechanism as he hunches over, groans for a moment as he prepares himself, then throws his head back, screaming. A massive dome of golden light expands out from within him, throwing up dust and debris. His scream fades away as the explosion continues to expand even more. Clouds quickly part away as D-Reaper screams while getting hit by the incredible amount of ki. Metalla X continues screaming and gets engulfed by the massive force of light. 

End of Flashback 

Mimi looks on towards Matt with teary eyes and a smile on her face. Matt returned a smile and pressed himself closer to the blonde-haired young woman. 

"Oh Matt… Thank you…" 

"You're welcome…" 

With that said, the couple embraced each other and started to lock lips. They kissed with their chests releasing two streaks of light. Those colored streaks were metallic blue and neon green. They started to engulf Matt as the light around them started to fade out. Matt quickly transformed back into Metalla X. Mimi gently pulls her hand away. 

"Thank you, Mimi. We've now finally admitted our love." 

"You're welcome. Now do me a favor and kick the D-Reaper's ass!" 

"I intend to!" 

["I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" ends] 

_"Yes. It's complete. The two fusion warriors of courage and friendship have now reached their full maximum potential. Their power is like none other. The D-Reaper should have her hands full dealing with these two,"_ Shintomon said to himself. 

_"Yamato and Taichi are incredible. Just look at them. Omega X and Metalla X are both considered the two strongest heroes of the entire digital universe. It's up to them to defeat the D-Reaper. Its our last hope of restoring peace once and for all,"_ Gosenzomon replied in thought. 

"It's complete," X replied. _"Tai and Sora look so go together. If only I could reveal my identity to them, but I think it's best to wait. They don't need to be pressed into a state of shock."_

The Tamers looked on with awed expressions across their faces. Takato and Rika were sitting next to one another, with their digimon feeling the strong presence of the two digital warriors. 

"Takato. Aren't they just unbelievable?" asked Rika, "I've never seen such awesome power." 

"I'll say. From what I've just seen, they're twice as powerful as they were once before." 

"However, it is not over yet, my friends," replied Shintomon, "That was only half of the power Taichi and Yamato needed." 

"WHAT?! That was only half?!" everyone exclaimed in unison. 

"Yes. As a matter of fact, the other Digi-Destined must also release the power of their crests and allow both Omega X and Metalla X to absorb it into their beings. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Ken. You four came before me." 

The newer Digi-Destined looked over to each other. Davis rose up and started to speak up. 

"But why do you need us for? We don't carry any crests. Ken doesn't have his crest anymore. What's the point of us coming?" 

"You four also possess unlimited power. It will be what Yamato and Taichi will need. You will just have to trust me. It's going to require everything within your power to bring their full maximum power. Please, we need your help…" 

"Hey! You heard the man, Davis!" Yolei exclaimed, "We're going up there now!" 

"Davis, if you don't go up there right now, I'm not going to cook you those noodles that you love so much," Sonja said with irritation. 

"But, Sonja! Baby!" 

"Don't 'baby' me! Go and do what the man says." 

"Ha. Give me a high five there, Sonja," Yolei said. 

"I normally don't give high-fives. But what the hell…" 

The two women slapped each other high-fives, as Davis looked on with a rather defeated look. Veemon goes and elbows Davis lightly on his leg. Davis looks down as Veemon speaks up. 

"Back to the drawing board, huh, buddy?" 

Davis sighed and looked ahead towards Shintomon and the others waiting. 

"Ok! Ok! We're going!" 

The four Digi-Destined go walking up as they stood alongside Izzy, Joe, Kari, and TK. Shintomon waved his hand over each individual. Izzy's chest started to glow a bright purple with the symbol of knowledge emulating. The same could be said for Joe, but his symbol of reliability released a gather dark gray light. Mystic Celesta's symbol of light shone a pink light, while TK's symbol of Hope shone a golden light. 

"Yes. Now it's time to unleash your personality traits, Daisuke. I sense the symbols of both Courage and Friendship within you," Shintomon stated. "After all, you harness the digimentals of courage and friendship, which allow Veemon to armor evolve into Flamedramon and Lighdramon." 

Davis looked down as his fists started to glow a combination of an orange and metallic blue color. 

"Miyako. You have the power of the symbols of Sincerity and Love. The two powers that Omega X's and Metalla X's fiancées possess and the traits of Sora and Mimi. You will be able to refuel them with you're power. I can easily sense those traits from within you. After all, you harness the digimentals of love and sincerity, which allow Hawkmon to armor evolve into Halsemon and Shurimon." 

Yolei watches as parts of her chest start to glow two separate forms of light. One of which was red and the other neon green. 

"Iori. You contain the power of the symbols of Reliability and Knowledge. You maybe be considered the weakest of the bunch, but you can use those traits to guide you in even the greatest of predicaments. You harness the digimentals of those two traits. Which, in turn, allow Armadillomon to armor evolve into Digmon and Submarimon." 

Cody gasps when he saw his hands glowing with the symbols of the crests of knowledge and reliability. They separated out into two separate forms of light, one being light purple and the other a dark gray. 

"Ken Ichijouji. Despite having a troubled past after losing your brother, I am proud to say that he was right about one thing. You are gentle and that allowed you to harness the crest of kindness. It was that kindness that unleashed the golden radiance. Do not let darkness consume. You are better than that. The Digimon Kaiser that once terrorized the digital world is no more. You are now Ken Ichijouji, the Digi-Destined of Kindness." 

With that said, Ken looks down at his chest and it started beating. A dark purple light comes shining through in the form of the symbol of kindness. 

"With all of these traits being unveiled, its time to bring them for Taichi and Yamato. This is our last resort in defeating the D-Reaper. Powers of the crests come before me and allow the two warriors standing before me to release the full maximum potential of their power." 

Shintomon waved his hand over both Omega X and Metalla X, which directed the beams of light over to the two warriors. Everybody watched with awe as Omega X and Metalla X were showered with powerful rays of light. The digimon each stood as they felt their kis rising to new heights and giving them the strength they need to defeat the D-Reaper. 

"Tai…" 

"Matt…" 

"Takato! This is just incredible! I never would have imagined this," Rika said. 

"You're right. They're definitely a lot stronger than last time. I think they do stand a chance against the D-Reaper. Its only a matter of time." 

"Takato is right. This is the last resort in defeating D-Reaper. We've tried everything and those backfired in our faces," replied Henry. 

As soon as the rays of light faded away, the two fusion warriors looked across their friends as they sighed. Omega X examined his body and started moving around. Metalla X did the samething and turned to face his comrade with a smirk across his face. 

"So, what do you think, Tai?" 

"Not bad. We feel like a bunch of badasses. So, what do you? We do this for the last time and take apart the D-Reaper?" 

"I'm with you, Matt. This is definitely it. The final battle. It's time to put away our differences to protect not just our world. Not just the digital world. But the entire digital universe." 

"And now for you Tamers," X said, "Especially you two." 

Takato had noticed that Shintomon was pointing out to Guilmon and himself. Takato looks at his digimon partner, who shrugged his shoulders. Then the goggle boy pointed to himself in question. Shintomon replies with a nod in agreement. 

"You two used Grani in battle didn't you?" 

"Yes and we pretty much mastered it in a short time." 

"Good, because there's a possible chance for us to merge Gallantmon and Grani." 

"What? There's a possible way to merge Gallantmon and Grani?" Kazu asked, "That's super cool, chumley! Don't turn down that opportunity." 

"Right. This maybe one of our last resorts. You better take it. It just might help, goggle head," said Rika. 

"What do you say, Takatomon?" 

"Let's do it." 

Takato and Guilmon go walking up towards Shintomon, as Rika gave a thumbs up to the goggle boy. Takato nodded and faced the supreme guardian. 

"All right. All we need is one more individual. Impmon." 

"What?! What do you need me for?" Impmon asked with shock in his voice. 

"I need you to come before me. I have the power to once again evolve you back to Beelzebumon, which was taken away by the D-Reaper." 

"If you really need my help, then you should have just asked. Ok, here I come." 

Before Impmon had a chance to go walk over to the higher being, he turns around to face his two Tamers, Ai and Makoto. They smiled over to him, as a D-Ark hung around Ai's neck. Impmon smiles and gives them a thumbs up. 

"This ones for you, Ai. You too, Makoto." 

Shintomon stood before Takato, Guilmon and Impmon with as he waved his hand over the trio. 

"I witnessed your teamwork against the Kernal sphere. I must say. I was impressed. This has lead me to the idea of having you teaming up once again and perhaps the last time." 

"You saw our battle against the D-Reaper's Kernal sphere?" asked Takato, "But…" 

"How did you know we were both teaming up," said Guilmon. 

"I saw it and the way you two managed to handle the situation was astounding…" 

_Flashback _

"Beelzebumon. We've gotten stronger since then, but we still can't underestimate the D-Reaper's abilities. We're practically walking on thin ice here. Wake up and smell the coffee. This isn't a digimon were battling, this is the single most destructive force that could wipe out all digimon and humans all together. Both will go extinct if we don't stop it here and now!" 

"Lets attack it together with our best shots!" Gallantmon said. 

"I'm with ya on that one!" 

Beelzebumon points out his positron gun over at the Kernal sphere and starts powering it up. Gallantmon holds out his shield and the hazard sign started lighting up. Then they both released large beams of energy that shot out with tremendous force. 

"Death Slinger!!" 

"Shield of the Just!!" 

The two attacks both combined into one gigantic blast and it goes nailing the Kernal sphere dead on and a large explosion occurs as a result of it. It looked like that the Kernal sphere was done for. But slowly there was a smoke cloud slowly starting to dissipate. 

End of Flashback 

"You see? It was you're teamwork that enabled you to nearly defeat the Kernal sphere. But now, we battle a far greater enemy than the whole D-Reaper chaos mass itself. It has to end here and now. There is no other way. Gallantmon, when the time draws near for you and Grani to merge, it will come at the time of great need. But for now, Gallantmon and Beelzebumon will team with Omega X, Metalla X, and Mystic Celesta. It will be you four alone that will stop the D-Reaper." 

"What do you say, Impmon? Shall we do it again," Guilmon asked. 

"I'm only do this for my Tamers, alone. Alright, we do this one more time." 

"With that, I grant you the power to digivolve back to Beelzebumon." 

Shintomon waves his hand over Impmon and watches as the rookie's body started to glow. Then within a few moments, he stood tall with a human-like body and a pair of black angel wings cam sprouting out of his back. Everyone looked on with awe as Beelzebumon Blast Mode returned. 

"I'm back. I can't believe I'm really back." 

"Yeah, Impmon! You're so cool! You can do it, Impmon!" Makoto cried out. 

"We love you, Impmon!" Ai said. 

"Ai. Makoto. I'll make you proud." 

"Ready to bio-merge, Guilmon?" 

"Yeah! Lets do this!" 

**Bio-Merge Evolution**

[Digimon Tamers second evolution theme "One Vision" plays] 

"Bio-Merge Activate!!" 

Takato holds up his D-Ark and presses it against his chest as he exploded with a stream of red data surrounding him. He felt his arms flow freely as he started to float down upon Guilmon as they merged together. 

"Guilmon Bio-Merge!!" 

Guilmon's body started to break down as his reptilian skin was quickly giving way to a much more armored body that was silver. His limbs quickly transformed into that of human limbs. His tail gave way and he was now a bipedal figure. His face quickly evolved into every single of his evolutions. First from Guilmon and then into Growlmon. Then into War Growlmon and then into Guilmon. A view of Takato's face was shown and then a knight's facemask was shown. There was a pair of pure gold eyes underneath the dark silts of the mask. On top of the helmet was the face of Guilmon embedded on the top of his forehead. He goes flying out as a joust came appearing in his hand and a shield formed on the other. The shield has the same hazard sign that was embedded on Guilmon's chest. Finally, a long, red flowing cape appeared as the new digimon soared out into a pose. 

"Gallantmon!!" 

Mummymon looked on with widened looks and a gaping mouth. Black Gatomon couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

"BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION?!" they both exclaimed. 

"Wow. I never thought I would see this," Terriermon said, "I just they kissed and made up." 

"Terriermon. This is only business, you dog-eared weenie," Beelzebumon replied, "Besides. I want payback on the D-Reaper. All right. Let's kick some ass." 

Suddenly, a massive blast exploded in the background and it left a large crater within the landscape. The four warriors turned around, as did the others. There was now a raging fire building with smoke surrounding the explosion. D-Reaper stood before the charred landscape with a slight grin on her face. 

"It's the D-Reaper!" Buddamon exclaimed, "Quick we must get everyone away from here!" 

"We will leave it up to these five. Omega X, Metalla X, Mystic Celesta, Gallantmon and Beelzebumon. These five will be the ones to bring down the D-Reaper," replied Shintomon. 

"Why did you need me?" Mystic Celesta pondered. 

"You're full Amazing Grace powers are needed. Besides, you were giving D-Reaper a run for her money after receiving Gosenzomon's power-up," X replied. 

"Please, don't fail on us! You're our last line of defense," Gosenzomon said. "We'll send more backup just in case you need it. You guys are our trump card!" 

The other Digi-Destined and Tamers all nodded in agreement. Each is willing to go out to sacrifice themselves to aid their comrades. The D-Reaper is definitely going to be very difficult adversary even with a combined force of every Tamer/Digi-Destined. 

"This is it, boy. The final battle," Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. "Then afterwards, we'll have the largest bread store in the world." 

Gallantmon turns his attention over to his fellow Tamers. Then he goes waved over to Rika, who returned a wave back to her friend. 

_"Good luck, goggle head. Don't let me down."_

_"I won't fail you. We'll make sure this victory is goes to us,"_ Takato said in Gallantmon's thoughts. 

D-Reaper walks through the cloud of smoke and started laughing maniacally. 

**"I HATE YOU ALL! HATE! HATE! NOW, YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE HERE!"**

"You need some anger management! Geez, you whine more than a cheap prostitute on a bad day!" Omega X cries out. 

"Time to shut that fat mouth of yours, bitch!" exclaimed Metalla X. 

"It's time we settle this!" Mystic Celesta stated. 

"How would you like this gun stuck straight up you're candy ass?" asked Beelzebumon. 

"We'll avenge the planet you destroyed! This one's for Earth!" shouted Gallantmon. 

The five fighters each powered up with bright auras forming around their bodies and went a wave of energy through the landscape. Everybody looked on with awe as the five super warriors prepared themselves to battle the D-Reaper, which perhaps will be the final battle to determine the fate of the digital universe. 

D-Reaper began to laugh maniacally as she found the opponents that she was looking for. These four opponents would end up being four of the strongest in the entire group: Omega X, Metalla X, Mystic Celesta, Gallantmon and Beelzebumon. These five alone were prepared to face off against perhaps the single most destructive force known in the Digital World, the D-Reaper. 

Shintomon, Gosenzomon, the Tamers, the other Destined and the parents were looking on petrified with terrified looks across each other's faces. However, the five-digimon team looked on with self-confident looks. Omega X turns his attention back towards the higher powers. 

"This is simply unimaginable," Shibumi stated. "The D-Reaper in her true form?" 

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to study it," Yamaki replied. "We can not allow science to interfere. Our hopes and faiths lie in these five warriors." 

"Shintomon. Gosenzomon. Buddamon. You three lead our friends off of this planet and find another nearby neighboring planet in order to be safe," Mystic Celesta replied. "TK is still worn out from the last D-Reaper battle. We might need him and Davis later on." 

"Yes, we shall," replied Gosenzomon, but you must be careful, valiant warriors. Fight her with everything within your power." 

"We'll be watching from another location," X replied. "Kick some ass!" 

"Good luck, Tai!" Sora cried out. 

"Please don't go dying on me again, Matt!" 

"Bye Impmon!" Ai and Makoto exclaimed in unison. 

"You can do it, Kari! I believe in you! Just call me when you need me!" TK and Patamon call out to the angelic warrior. 

"Don't let me down, goggle head!" Rika said. 

The warriors each looked over towards their friends and their loved ones, as they waved over to them. Everybody placed their hands on Shintomon as he goes and teleports them away onto another small planet nearby Shintomon's scared planet. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Unknown Planet away from Shintomon's scared sanctuary**

As soon as they disappeared, the entire group now found themselves onto a landscape filled with grassy plains and trees. Shintomon and Gosenzomon look around their surroundings. 

"We've been transported down into the lower worlds," said Buddamon. "Yes, this is Planet Tunip." 

"Ugh! A higher power such as ourselves should know better than to walk on these lower grounds! We're much better than this!" exclaimed Gosenzomon, "But I guess it will have to do." 

"You shouldn't be complaining, old-timer," X stated promptly. "You know we'll just get in their way." 

Shintomon sets the crystal ball down onto the ground and activates it to get a really good view of the battle that was about to take place between D-Reaper and the four warriors. The Destined and the Tamers each looked over and waited for the battle to begin. 

"Well if Omega X and Metalla X can't fuse anymore, then there might be an actual chance of those two doing more damage and defeating the D-Reaper," said TK, "Right guys?" 

"Lets not be too sure, TK," Izzy said, "We shouldn't underestimate the D-Reaper despite her now tiny stature." 

"I agree. D-Reaper seems really powerful in this form. Those five better realize what they're up against," said Henry. 

"Hey take a look at what they're doing are doing," Riley said. 

"Oh great! The stake of the digital universe is at stake and here they go with that rock, paper and scissors crap!" exclaimed Rika. 

"I don't know. Maybe this could be an easier way for them to decide who gets to fight first," Kenta said. 

"My money's on Beelzebumon," Terriermon said. 

"Mine is on Gallantmon," said Guardromon. 

"Mine would definitely be on Omega X. He's going to get the shot first," Kazu said. 

"Pipipipi!" 

The group looked dumbfounded as they listened on whom Marine Angemon was placing his bets on. They had sweat drops coming down their faces, until Kenta stood in front of Marine Angemon and went on into translation for his digimon partner. 

"He said that he was placing his bet on Metalla X. Man, I should become a Digimon translator." 

They all fell down dumbfounded and then turned their attention back on the crystal ball to observe the showdown between D-Reaper and the five warriors. 

_"Or a Digimon version of Dr. Dolittle,"_ Sonja thought. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Shintomon's Scared Sanctuary**

D-Reaper tilted her head in confusion as she watched the five warriors playing a game of rock, paper, scissors, in order to decided who would get the first crack shot at D-Reaper. 

"One! Two! Three!" 

They all ended up with paper. They tried it again and ended up with scissors. 

"One! Two! Three!" 

As soon as they went and tried it once again, they all ended up with rocks. 

"One! Two! Three!" 

They tried it again and it was Omega X and Gallantmon who ended up with scissors while the others ended up with paper. The two goggle heads raised their fists in victory. 

"All right! Scissors cuts paper! Looks like Takato and I win this time around, Matt!" 

"Oh please. Don't try to rub it in my face. I just let you win this time around." 

"Sure, whatever." 

"It's down to you and me, Tai." 

"Nah, let's make this a handicap fight. What do you say? Want to be my tag team partner?" 

"It'd… It'd be an honor." 

"Heh. I knew you'd see it my way, kid. Cool beans!" 

"Let's how her what we're made of, Tai! Call us Team Goggle heads!" Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. _"Yeah! I like that tag team name!"_

"You guys have been watching too much wrestling," Omega X replied. "Which makes us goggle heads cool. We watch the cool shit." 

"Well this should get quite interesting. I want to see how good this Omega X really is. He better be impressive. But judging from his ki, he's definitely got the edge. Pineapple head is no pushover. I've seen what he can do and he gave me an ass whipping," remarked Beelzebumon. 

"My brother is awesome! You won't be disappointed," Mystic Celesta responded. "Takato's my pupil. He'll help Tai in anyway he can." 

"Now show us how well you fight as a team," Metalla X responded. _"Hopefully their usual goggle head egos won't get the best of them."_

"Sure. We're going to give this with everything I got. But here's a warning to the three of you. You might not even get a chance to have your turn," remarked Omega X, "I may have defeated D-Reaper in her child form, but I wanted Davis and TK to do that." 

"Then again, Kari could have finished her off if the D-Reaper didn't play such a foul trick!" Gallantmon responded. "I won't let you down as you're pupil, Kari." 

"Give it you're best!" Mystic Celesta cries out. 

The warriors then turn their attention right over towards D-Reaper, who was now looking on with her eyes glowing a misty, purple aura. 

"D-Reaper! We don't have all day! Lets get this started! So, what are you waiting for? A written invitation?!" 

"Or maybe a tall glass of shut up juice? How's that?!" Gallantmon taunted. 

D-Reaper simply smiled as a flaming red aura started to surround her body while giving off a low humming sound. Omega X takes notice of this and listens as D-Reaper began to scream like the psychotic bitch that she is. 

**"YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP?! I HATE YOU ALREADY! YOU TWO WILL DIE!"**

"After destroying our home planet, I think you're fate has been sealed," Omega X responded. "Takato! Let's do this!" 

"Right!" 

D-Reaper looked up facing the two warriors, as her pupils were large with tiny little pupils, which gave her frightening presence. However, Omega X and Gallantmon didn't let their guards down. The goggle head duo cried out ferociously. A bright golden aura covers Omega X's body and his eyes started to become a pure emerald color. Gallantmon raised his lance and threw his shield up. His eyes were emblazed by a pure, fiery red aura. 

D-Reaper looks on smiling and allowing her dark red aura to flow out towards the landscape and ripping through the grass using her telekinesis powers. The duo goes staring at her with a surprised look on his face. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Planet Tunip**

As the group was looking over at the crystal orb to witness to historic battle, Davis and Veemon had noticed something a little peculiar. Davis then turns to face the others. 

"Hey, do you guys know where Mummymon and Black Gatomon went?!" 

"Huh? Mummymon and Black Gatomon? Who are they?" asked Buddamon. 

"Oh shit! We forgot about them!" exclaimed Shintomon, "How could I have been so foolish as to leaving them there with the D-Reaper?!" 

They all gasped and looked over at the orb as they saw none other than Mummymon hanging on the side of the cliff with Black Gatomon on top of his head. 

"Jeri?! Where's Jeri?!" the father calls out. 

"I thought she was right with us before we were transported," Talley said. "Riley?" 

"No. I have no idea." 

Suddenly, Ryo gasped in shock as he saw Jeri, Calumon and an unconscious Pikkan at the same location as Mummymon and Black Gatomon were hiding. 

"Jeri is still out there!" 

"WHAT?!" Leomon calls out. "Somebody needs to pull her out of there!" 

"Hold on, she's with Mummymon and Black Gatomon. I'm sure they'll be safe," Sora said. "Those two might be goofballs, but they possess good hearts as Shintomon said." 

"They better protect Jeri. It's for their sake," the warrior responded. 

Elsewhere, Mimi and Palmon were coming up with new strategies for the final battle. Palmon nodded to every word Mimi was saying. 

"Ok, that's good. Since I can digivolve to mega, I can be of some help." 

"You are, but let's let Tai and the others handle it." 

"Hewe you go, Miss Mimi," Suzie said while handing baby Dimitri to Mimi. 

"Why, thank you, Suzie. You've been of great help." 

"You're welcome." 

Unknown to everyone, Cyberdramon has his eyes focused on the battle that was about to take place. His eyes started to give off an invisible red blow. An evil grin formed on his face as if another presence were anticipating the battle to get underway. 

_"Yes. You'll be of some use to me, warriors. Get rid of the D-Reaper long enough for me to emerge once again. Ryo has no idea of his past and I've made sure to get a little closer to Ryo's life. This way I can learn more of my new adversaries. Our paths will cross soon, Omega X. I promise you."_

X took a glance over to Cyberdramon and made sure that the dragon does not pull off anything suspicious. The masked man was already on the digimon's case. Just then, Ken came walking up to the masked man. 

"What can I do for you, Ken?" 

Ken turns his attention over to Ryo and nodded to X. 

"It's nothing really…" 

"It's not good to conceal you're thoughts, Ken. You can ask me anything." 

"I'm really fine. I forget to what I was going to ask. I'm sorry." 

"That's okay, Ken." 

With that said, Ken walks over to Wormmon and watches the battle beginning to unfold through the viewing orb. 

_"If it's about you're relationship with Ryo, I already know. Ken, you're memories will come back to you very soon. I can't say the same for Ryo. He's lost all memory of his past. That Cyberdramon has me pondering. What real purpose does he serve and why did he become Ryo's partner. I'll have to dig deep into the situation once the D-Reaper is defeated."_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Shintomon's Scared Sanctuary**

Mummymon and Black Gatomon go falling down from the side of the cliff as they landed onto the surface of Planet Shin. Mummymon let out a cry as he held his bottom with tremendous pain. Jeri was still hidden behind a rock cliff with an unconscious Pikkan at her side. Calumon looked up as Black Gatomon came tumbling down on him. 

"Hey, yow! Watch it, tubby!" Black Gatomon cries out. 

"Ow! You hit me first!" 

"Guys! There's no time for this!" Jeri said. "Mr. Mummymon! Over here!" 

"OW! Remind me never to go hanging on tree branches ever again," Mummymon said, "Now I'm going to end a pillow filled with ice for my tooshie." 

"Mr. Mummymon! Get down here!" 

"Huh? Hey, aren't you supposed to be with those other fellows?" 

"I couldn't just leave Pikkan here!" 

"Fair enough. Here I come!" 

With that said, the blue-coated digimon came tumbling from the branch and falls flat on his bottom. He jumps around with a huge bump growing out from his backside. 

"Ow! Ow! I should have taken diving lessons like Arukenimon told me." 

"Mummymon! Get down!" Jeri replied. 

"Enough of that, Mummymon. Shh. Look. The fight is about to start." 

"What?! The fight?!" 

They gazed over to see D-Reaper glowing a red, misty aura. Mummymon takes a really good look over at her and started to shiver from the mist that was starting to spread in the form of invisible smog. Calumon crawls on top of Mummymon's hat to get a better view. Black Gatomon looked on and ignored that smog that was attempting to cover the entire landscape. He was focused on the histoic battle that was going to take place before his very own eyes. Jeri was safe with Mummymon, Calumon and Black Gatomon keeping her and Pikkan company. The alterian has yet to awaken after that grueling battle with Demon. 

[Dragonball Z Majin "Battle theme" plays] 

D-Reaper grinned like never before while her red aura got even brighter from that start. The red smog that was emitting from her glowing aura was now starting to create quite a bit of a smoke cloud. Omega X, Gallantmon, and the other three warriors were now becoming impatient with D-Reaper's stalling. 

Omega X goes and decides to make his first move attack on the D-Reaper. He flies right over at the D-Reaper and delivered a kick squarely in the mouth of D-Reaper. But D-Reaper simply stood as if nothing happened. She still stood like a statue and emitted another red energy wave. Gallantmon charges across and slashes at her with his lance. D-Reaper moved away from every blow and chuckled along the way. The exalted knight jumps away and allows Omega X to kick her across nearby rocks. D-Reaper eventually stopped glowing and shot out a ki blast, which the duo were able to dodge. Omega X then lands a few hard strikes at the D-Reaper. Omega X flips back and nods over to Gallantmon. The duo fired away their most powerful techniques at once. 

"TERRA BEAM!!" 

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!!" 

**"SHIT!!!"** D-Reaper cursed. 

Their combined blast incinerates her and eats away through her soft, jelly-like body. This caused a massive explosion and the D-Reaper was quickly vaporized within it. Meanwhile, the duo were watching their breathes after such a combined effort. 

Mummymon looks on awe struck and then began cheering by waving his arms around and hooting. Jeri took notice of Mummymon's cheerleading. 

"Hoo! Hoo! Yeah! That's the way, fellows! That's the way! You have her where ya'll want her! Now the threat of D-Reaper is gone for good! Sing it with me, Black Gatomon." 

"I'd rather not." 

_"How did I get stuck with these two clowns?"_ Jeri thought. "C'mon, Pikkan. You've got to recover." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Planet Tunip**

Everybody, except for the higher powers, was cheering as they began to jump around and celebrate. Davis and Veemon were doing a victory dance, which managed to put Sonja into shame. 

"All right! We did it! Tai and Takato beat the D-Reaper!" exclaimed Davis. 

"Wow. I can't believe it. He really did it," said TK, "What do you think, Leomon?" 

"I'm not too sure." 

"You have every right to worry, Leomon," said Shintomon, "D-Reaper is much more resilient than you think. That blast was merely just a fleabite to her. She wouldn't have been easily defeated." 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

Just as soon as Shintomon made that revelation, there were tiny red particles starting to float around each other in the air. Then the particles started to reform into blobs of chaos mass. They were pieced together as D-Reaper was quickly reformed. She went on giggling while facing off Omega X and Gallantmon. 

"Damn it! What's it going to take to bring this freak down?!" Omega X asked angrily. 

"How about another energy shot!" Gallantmon exclaimed. 

The warriors cried out as they charged the D-Reaper. They both collided with flashes of light started to spark away from each other. The ground around them started to crumble with so much power being produced from fighters. Gallantmon's lance slashes and Omega X's fists were doing the trick on D-Reaper's soft skin. 

Now it was the duo that was doing fairly well in the start. They were able to able to block every single one of D-Reaper's hits. Gallantmon goes and lands a devastating kick to the side of D-Reaper's head. Omega X then started throwing out ki-blasts. D-Reaper responded with ki-blasts of her own. Gallantmon put his shield up to block out every single ki shot. Both fighters were able to dodge each ki blast. There were many fiery explosions started to expand across the landscape while the three fighters were resting up their bodies. 

[DBZ "Battle Theme" ends] 

"Wow. I wonder if I'm dreaming. I don't see how this can be all real," said Mummymon. 

"Well, it's real and you better believe it," exclaimed Black Gatomon, "This is just too unbelievable. This is the actual first time I've seen a battle like this." 

"Well, you should have been there to experience the War Games. I was actually there in person… but yet, I get all scared when explosions are being fired around me…" 

"Wuss." 

Jeri covered her ears from the after effects of the blast. She felt as if she were already involved in a world war: a time period of devastation and chaos. However, she felt strong with Pikkan lying by her side. Calumon decided to comfort Jeri by hugging on her head. 

"Don't worry, Jeri. I'm sure Leomon will come and save us! It will be ok!" 

"I can't leave without Pikkan… I just can't…" 

Metalla X, Mystic Celesta and Beelzebumon were looking on impassively. The world around them was beginning to look like a total mess. 

_"I'm not the one that's cleaning this up,"_ Beelzebumon thought. 

[Final Fantasy VII "Boss Battle Theme" plays] 

D-Reaper started stomping her feet into the ground repeatedly, making it pop right out from the earth below and plowing itself right in front of the duo and kicking them in the face. But Omega X was able to dodge that and phases out. Gallantmon is sent falling back with a minor dent on his face. He staggers forwards. Omega X reappeared and goes flipping back. He then charges over and kicked the D-Reaper in the face, but D-Reaper were able to grab him by the foot and slams him down onto the ground. Gallantmon takes advantage and rams his shield into D-Reaper's side. 

The D-Reaper lets out a cry and goes tumbling back from Gallantmon's impact. 

**"I HATE FOR YOU CHEAPSHOOTING ME! YOU WILL DIE!"**

With that said, D-Reaper cried out and threw a large energy blast right over at the exalted knight. Omega X only managed to get up onto his feet and raises his arms in time to knock the blast out of Gallantmon's reach. Omega X then managed to deflect it upward into the skies above. 

"Thanks, Tai!" 

"Don't mention it, dude! You owe me!" 

D-Reaper lunged over and whips out her hair, which grabbed Omega X around his neck. The hair was now stretched out as if it was whip and started choking at the fusion warrior. D-Reaper started whirling Omega X around and around, as if he were riding on a amusement park ride. 

"You let him go! Lighting Joust!" 

Gallantmon shoots a thunderous blast, which narrowly missed the D-Reaper by a few inches. D-Reaper whips out another strand of hair and makes Gallantmon suffer the same consequence as Omega X. She starts having a little fun by swinging the two warriors around. 

**"ROUND!! ROUND!! YOU GO!! WHICH EVER IT STOPS, IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!! YOU'LL DIE ANYWAY!!"**

Mummymon started rooting for the duo and raised his arms around and flashes several peace signs. Black Gatomon simply ignored him and focused on the battle itself. 

"Um, if you noticed, they're getting their asses kicked," Black Gatomon muttered. _"What am I going to tell this Arukenimon about how he's been making a complete ass out of himself."_

"Yeah! Go Omega! Go Red guy! If ya'll can't beat her, no one can! Go Omega X! Go Red Knight! Even if it is a dream!" 

"I'm not house sitting this guy," the feline replied. 

D-Reaper stopped her torture on the warriors and releases her grip on them. However, she lashed out and flings Omega X right into a rock face nearby. Then, she swung Gallantmon down to the grassy dirt. D-Reaper soars off and lands on top of a rock cliff. She looked down and giggles to herself. A red aura wave starts glow throughout her body and a low humming sound was heard. 

"I made you hurt a little… **THAT'S GOOD! HA! I LIKE SEEING YOU IN PAIN! I HATE SEEING DIGIMON HAPPY! I HATE! HATE!"**

Suddenly, the rock wall started to crumble under her feet and it was quickly split by an energy blast shooting out from the rock face. Down below, Omega X was pushing the two halves of the rock face apart. Then, the whole rock mass started to explode apart into tiny pieces. D-Reaper goes flying back while Omega X continues to power up with a bright, powerful golden aura shooting out from his body. 

Gallantmon made it back up on his feet and watched his tag partner rising to the occasion. Like a true warrior, Omega X was standing his ground against the demonic force of chaos. 

"You okay, Takato?!" 

"Yeah! I've never been better!" 

"Stay tough, dude! It's time to prove you're worth! You've been dealing with amateurs up until now." 

"I know. This is the true way to put myself to the test." 

"Right! So, ready for a little round two?" 

"You know I'm there!" 

["Boss Battle Theme" ends] 

Mystic Celesta cries out towards the two goggle heads with approval. 

"You can do it! I can you can!" 

_"She's right. It's time I show Kari that I'm her pupil. Don't you worry. This one's for everyone including Rika. Don't worry, I'm not about to let you down yet, girl."_

*************************************************************************************** 

**Planet Tunip**

The Destined and the Tamers were looking on with relief across their faces as they watched their friend turn the tables on the evil D-Reaper. 

"Yeah, looks like he's winning," Yolei said. 

"And his power is outstanding," replied Hawkmon, "Do you read that Wormmon?" 

"Read it? I felt it! It almost fell my mind off!" 

"It's not over yet by a long shot. I'm just glad we left before the D-Reaper would have wiped us all out and taken out data," said Tentomon. 

"Just be glad that she didn't order out on some remote planet before she found us," the curious Gomamon remarked. 

"This is not the time to joke, Gomamon!" Joe cried out. 

Sora and Rika looked on through the orb as they clenched their fists in anticipation. 

"C'mon Tai!" 

"Don't you go dying yet, goggle head!" 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

Omega X and Gallantmon were looking up at the D-Reaper while still getting up onto their feet. They pushed the debris that surrounded them. Omega X's golden aura was suddenly getting brighter and brighter, which indicated his sudden ki increase. Gallantmon was rearing to go with his lance intact. D-Reaper smirked and went flying up high through the planet's atmosphere itself. The duo moved their heads up and looked right up at the D-Reaper with great anticipation. 

Then with tremendous speed, D-Reaper went rocketing down straight towards her opponents. The three fighters flew right at each other as their battle resumed with their auras clashing with one another. The intense energy created from their fight was causing affects on the planet itself. The result of the fight was causing the planet to start to shake much more violently. Large masses of rock were starting to go thrusting up from the ground itself. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Planet Tunip**

Shintomon and the others were able to feel it. They couldn't believe how much energy the three fighters were both generating just from their one battle alone. It was soon felt throughout the digital universe. 

"Henry. This is one hell of a slobberknocker!" Terriermon said, mimicking wrestling announcer Jim Ross. "All hell is going to break lose!" 

_"Note to self: Never let Terriermon watch too wrestling,"_ Henry thought. 

*************************************************************************************** 

**Shintomon's Scared Sanctuary**

D-Reaper, Omega X and Gallantmon separated from each other, and then they had a momentary stare down with each other. The duo looked over at D-Reaper with intense eyes filled with hatred and raw determination. There was a wall of rocks surrounding the D-Reaper and the two warriors. D-Reaper started to giggle evilly as she forms a large sphere of ki in her outstretched hands. Omega X quickly throws out a smaller ki blast right over at the D-Reaper, but it was simply absorbed into D-Reaper's sphere. Gallantmon shoots out a massive blast from his shield, which happened to be a weaker version of his trademark Shield of the Just technique. Suddenly, her sphere started to grow into a large, apocalyptic ball that could very well spell doom for Shintomon's planet. 

**"NOW YOU SHALL DIE!! YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK TO PISS ME OFF!"**

She laughed crazily and tossed the ball right over towards the duo. The warriors look on and cry out. The duo then caught it and managed to throw it away from themselves, but the huge ball was starting to encircle the planet and comes streaking right back down from above. It goes slamming right into the planet's surface. There was a loud cracking and rumbling from within the core and the skies above were starting to become a crimson blood red. D-Reaper goes giggling evilly at the sheer sight of the apocalypse that was soon to come. 

"I just love the fireworks… **DON'T YOU?! HA!! HA!! I DO!! I LOVE TO WATCH DEATH!!"**

Mummymon looked on and started to panic while running around and hiding a good place to hide, but found nothing but small rocks. 

"Ah crap! I can't even find a good hiding spot! I'm screwed! We're going to die, Black Gatomon! We're all going to die!" 

"I hate to agree with you, but you might be right! That blast is sure enough to blow us all up!" 

Jeri held tightly onto Pikkan's wounded body and made sure that none rocks would fall upon them. Pikkan needed proper rest to gain back his strength. However, now wasn't the time to get any good rest, especially with a psychotic bitch planning on wasting another helpless planet. 

The dark, crimson sky was now starting to be filled with streaks of massive lightning coming from the skies above. The landscape was starting to look like the digital world during its dying hours after Burizalor unleashed the Armageddon Genocide many years ago. Now the ground was starting to rift and break apart, as if an earthquake had just passed by. Soon large chunks of the planet was starting to be reduced into nothing but particles and exploding data streaks. 

D-Reaper continued on laughing as pieces of fractured rock masses and lightning streaks were starting to jolt all around her. Her face had quite a twisted smile on her face and the look on her eyes were now glowing a dark, purple mist. 

**"ETERNAL DAMNATION! I LOVE CHAOS!** My lovely, lovely chaos…" 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Planet Tunip**

The entire group of the Tamers and the Destined were looking on as they started to panic and fear for the worst to come. Even, the digimon and the higher powers were becoming nervous. 

"Ah! No! Tai! You can't die like this!" Sora cried out. 

"Matt! No! You promised you wouldn't die on me again!" 

"Beelzebumon!!" 

"Gogglehead! No!" Rika exclaimed, "This is totally not fair!" 

"Kari! C'mon. You just have to stay alive!" TK said. 

"Who ever said the D-Reaper would ever play fair?" Renamon replied. 

"Who ever said? Man, get a reality check! The D-Reaper never plays fair," Kazu cried out. 

"And soon we're going to be next," Kenta said. 

"No! This is too soon! Taichi! Yamato! Takato! Hikari! Beelzebumon! Just hang in there! You should be able to escape this predicament! We can't lose hope!" exclaimed Shintomon. 

"Yes! You're our last line of defense! The ball is in your court now!" Buddamon cried out. 

"Gee, where did you ever come up with a line like that, Buddamon," Gosenzomon remarked. _"Taichi. Takato. I can still feel your kis. Don't give up. You two have the power to defeat D-Reaper. You need to use it!"_

"They're getting serious now, old timer. The fun is just about to get underway," X replied. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

Mummymon goes cowering on the ground and starts crying out as if he were a child. He then started to suck his thumb and lay with Black Gatomon standing at his side. Jeri remained safe behind the rocks along with the demented duo. Pikkan has not yet woken up from his deep sleep. Calumon curiously watched over the alterian with concern. 

"When's the nightmare going to be over mommy?!" 

"Ugh! You've lost it, Mummymon! Hold on, I still see the fighters. It doesn't look like we're done yet." 

"So, we're still alive?!" 

"Yes. At least for now. You can quit acting like a baby." 

Mummymon goes jumping up and celebrated by throwing his fists into the air and started hugging Black Gatomon as if he were a stuffed animal. 

"We're still alive! We're still alive! Ha! Ha! Hoo!" 

_"Ugh. When will the hurting stop?"_

The landscape was now devastated as an entire mass of rubble that now covered the luxurious land was now reduced to nothing but debris. High columns and large pieces of rocks started to pop out from certain places that were not blasted away. 

Omega X and Gallantmon stood on two rock columns as they turned their focus on the D-Reaper. They had just realized something that came across their minds. 

_"Wow, the D-Reaper is much stronger in this adolescent form than her previous forms. I've never felt such a great power as I'm sensing right now. This is incredible,"_ Omega X thought. 

_"I can't wait to show off my fullest potential. Here we go, D-Reaper. We're not holding back now!"_ thought Gallantmon. 

Metalla X, Beelzebumon and Mystic Celesta go looking on with astonishment and shock over what just occurred. Metalla X started to speak up to break the sudden silence. 

"Looks like D-Reaper was holding back for some reason. Maybe she still wants more of those two. This should get quite interesting. I still want to see this third level form that Tai was bragging about so much." 

"What? He has this third level form?" asked Beelzebumon, "Then he must be the strongest guy in the whole digital universe!" 

"You're in for a big surprise, boys," said Mystic Celesta, "I saw him transform and let me tell you. It was off the charts." 

"Not necessarily. That depends on how much power the D-Reaper is holding back for herself," stated Metalla X. 

"He has a point, babe," Beelzebumon said. "D-Reaper sure isn't going to hold out on her unlimited powers. I wouldn't count that crazy bitch out yet." 

Omega X smirked and gets into a fighting stance once again. He faces off D-Reaper and speaks up. 

"Its time to stop messing around, D-Reaper. How about I go ascend to my third level form?" 

"This I've got to see," Gallantmon said. 

D-Reaper simply smirked in response to his words, which only made the warrior to quickly power up. Within a bright flash of light, Omega X was now standing before the D-Reaper in his third level form. The spiked back on Omega X was emitting streaks of electricity and a bright golden aura engulfs the warrior. Gallantmon was astonished by the warrior's new form. This was the first time he's seen level three up close and personal. 

"Remember this? I hope you're strong enough to handle it. Because this time, I'm not going to be holding back. This is it, D-Reaper. No more holdbacks." 

"Yes, no more holdbacks," D-Reaper calmly stated. 

"Let's do this, Tai!" 

"Yeah! You're in our yard now, D-Reaper!" 

That was sure a hard-hitting and intense warm-up. But will they now get serious and start the real battle already? Because if that was the warm-up, then the real battle must have greater consequences to come along the way. Will Omega X, at the third level stage, and pupil, Gallantmon, be able to defeat the D-Reaper? 

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview] 

Omega X & Gallantmon: D-Reaper! We're grinding you to paste! 

Mystic Celesta: Look at them go! 

Metalla X: Tai. I hate to admit this, but despite all the hell I've put you through, you truly are number one compared to me. There's no way I can ever reach up to your level… 

TK: Hold on! My brother is actually giving a compliment to Tai?! After all these years?! It's a miracle! 

Davis: TG! They need us! I don't think Tai and Takato can hold off that psycho! War Dramon is definitely needed! 

TK: You're right! 

Jeri: Pikkan! Please, wake up! I need you! 

Pikkan: Don't you lay a hand on Jeri, bitch! 

D-Reaper: **ARGH!! I HATE YOU!! HATE! HATE! YOU DIE!**

Gallantmon: What's this new power I'm gaining? Is it time? 

Beelzebumon: Whoa, Pineapple head is ascending?! 

Shintomon: Next time on Digimon Fusion Tamers… 

**Yamato's Hats Off: Taichi, You are Number One! The Crimson Knight Ascends?!**

New Gallantmon: Don't you miss it! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: I know there wasn't much to change in this chapter, except adding a few new lines at the beginning, putting in a few background music tunes, adding Gallantmon in as a tag team partner for Omega X and allowing D-Reaper to curse out like a psychotic bitch, but the next chapters will add in new additions to the battle. You'll be seeing Metalla X, Beelzebumon, Mystic Celesta, War Dramon and Pikkan joining in! 

Max: You're right this D-Reaper is a fucking psycho! Plus Gallantmon finally gets his long-awaited upgrade. I think it was a good idea for Omega X to form the Life Bomb, but for Gallantmon to use it. 

Coral: Just make sure to have the D-Reaper's death more painful than it was in the original version. 

SSJ4T: I intend to. If you thought Burizalor's death was sick, then you'd be shocked what happens to D-Reaper. Anyway, be sure to read the latest Zero Two fic. Celesta X kicks plenty of ass there. Until then, peace! 

************************************************************************************** 


	23. Yamato’s Hats Off: Taichi, You are Numbe...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are al characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior. _

SSJ4T: Hey, all! I hope you had a good Thanksgiving! I had a really good time grubbing down on a lot of turkey. Too bad we didn't get any ham.

Coral: Oops. I was supposed to bring some ham. My bad…

Max: Pitiful, you ate the ham, didn't you?

SSJ4T: She doesn't have to say anything. It's written all over her damn face.

Coral: Well excuse me! We saiyans can resist a nice chunk of meat put in front of us. It's our instinct to eat whatever is put in front of us. So sue me.

The glass breaks and WWE's Stone Cold Steve Austin comes walking in.

SSJ4T: Oh my god! It's Stone Cold!

Stone Cold: Hey, all! I just wanted to come back to see who's the culprit who took my ham.

SSJ4T: That was your ham!"

Max and SSJ4T point to Coral. The saiyan girl looks to both and nods her head.

Coral: Look, Stone Cold. No hard feelings. I was just hungry. That's all.

Stone Cold: Well, do you want to taste an Anti-Saiyan Stone Cold Stunner?

Coral: You wouldn't!

Stone Cold: You damn right!

Coral: Why don't we share a beer instead. Bring on the Steveweisers?

Stone Cold: Well, it is a day after Thanksgiving, so I could use some beer to wash down that turkey and stuffing. Give us some damn beer!

Stone Cold turns and catches some beer. He hands one to SSJ4T, then one to Max and another to Coral.

SSJ4T: While we enjoy ourselves a little beer bash, you guys get on and read the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays)**

**Yamato's Hats Off: Taichi, You are Number One! The Crimson Knight Ascends!**

**Shintomon's Scared Sanctuary**

Back on the nearly reduced and decimated planet, the now powered up third-level Omega X and Gallantmon were standing on top of nearby rock precipices as they glared down upon the psychotic weapon of destruction, D-Reaper. She stood on another rock ledge while giggling to herself. The red aura around her was starting to get even darker and larger.

Mummymon goes hiding from the scene with Black Gatomon at his side. His eyes were closed while covering his head.

"Tell me when it's going to be over, Black Gatomon. Tell me when it's going to be over."

"It doesn't look like its about to be over anytime soon."

"Man, you black cats are nothing more than bad luck. I should have listened to Arukenimon much more on those stupid superstitions. Go, Omega X! Kick her butt! Give her a one two!"

"Ha, some coward you are," remarked Black Gatomon.

"Oh, Pikkan," Jeri muttered. "Please, they'll need you. I just hope you're wounds heal in time."

"Poor, Pikkan. He needs some nappy time. Culu," the tiny digimon cooed.

D-Reaper grinned over towards Omega X and Gallantmon before suddenly starting to charge up another attack. The duo both quickly phased out and started to a double team spar against the D-Reaper across the darkened skies above. Because of this, the trio created large masses of energy throughout the skies above. Mummymon merely saw flashes of light sparking off onto one another. Omega X shoots out a ki blast that nearly blasted D-Reaper into pieces, but she was able to maneuver around it. Gallantmon went for another Lightning Joust technique, but was unable to catch up with D-Reaper's speed. Growing frustrated, the duo threw out a double blast towards the deletion program. Unfortunately, she quickly turned as the massive blast struck her.

The tag team duo looked on and basically wasted time as the pieces managed to come together and the D-Reaper was able to reform hastily. She regenerated herself and started attacking the two warriors once again.

Gallantmon runs across the landscape, while Omega took it to the skies against the D-Reaper. The two clashed into the skies as they traded blow for blow, emitting sparks of light among each other and hard fists were thrown at each other's fists. They seemed to be evenly matched as of now, but could change into either one's favor.

"Tai better hold her off while I recover," Gallantmon said. "Stay in the game, Tai! We've got her on the run!"

"Easy for you to say!" Omega X cries out.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

The Tamers and the Digi-Destined were looking on with astonishment at the turn out of the battle itself. The digimon have been moving their eyes around back and forth as if trying to follow the movements of the sparks of light that the two fighters were battling as.

Shintomon and Buddamon both were able to keep up with their movements but were amazed at how fast their fighting rate was improved over a short period of time, especially that of Omega X. That power up that he received a little while ago really has helped him a lot.

"Oh yeah! He nails her with a right and a left! Oh, c'mon! Who taught you how to fight!" Terriermon teased.

"That would be me," X replied. "I see you're enjoying yourself, Terriermon."

"Heh. You bet."

"I don't see you out there helping any."

"Hey, that was low of you, Zorro!"

"Terriermon…" Henry muttered. "What did I tell you about name calling?"

"You don't need to worry," the masked man said. "I've had my share of insults and I don't let them weigh in on me."

"Henry? When do we get a crack shot at the D-Reaper? I just can't sit around here and do nothing!"

"Not yet, we'll wait until Takato and the others are giving out."

"Looks like they're just about to give out as we speak," Shintomon stated. "C'mon, Tai! Don't hold back! I don't even care if you happen to nuke my planet, just defeat the D-Reaper!"

* * *

**Digial Limbo**

Even, down in the depths of Digital Limbo, the evil villains were watching the battle unfold through a crystal ball as well. Among those familiar villains in the crowd were Metal Etemon, Devimon, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Burizalor, Datamon, Iceladydevimon, Shadramon, Neo Devimon, Piedmon and Virus. They were all looking on with great astonishment at their greatest adversary. The digimon villains are unable to recognize Omega X, but Burizalor and Virus could remember him quite well.

"Hey! Isn't that the boy who inherited the crest of courage?" asked Metalseadramon, "I can recognize that power! How am I able to sense his power!"

"That's him! Whoa! Talk about a power growth!" Puppetmon cried out.

"So, Agumon's power has grown tremendously since those many years ago?" Neo Devimon. "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"He's fighting the true enemy," stated Mihiramon. "I shouldn't have been sent to Limbo for this. That Magimon manipulated me and forced me to betray my master, Zhuqiaomon."

"So, who are you going for?" Marine Devilin asked.

"Neither… I hope they bother perish."

"Feh, you're no fun," Skull Satan muttered. "That Digi-Destined punk is going to die!"

Burizalor had a rather angry look on his face and could remember what happened when he faced Omega X many years ago. He still couldn't get over that and was clenching his fists.

"Cool it, Burizalor. We know about you're run-in with this guy," said Metal Etemon, "But times have changed. Lets move on and just watch…"

"Kick his ass, whoever you are! I want you to kill him!" Burizalor shouted to the crystal ball. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

"He's bitter isn't he?" asked Datamon.

"Very," Skull Satamon replied.

"Wow. You guys want to kick his ass even more than I do," Virus said, "Why didn't Taichi go all out in his battle with me? I was looking forward to a real contest of strength. This little imp is putting up more of a fight than I did."

"Hey? Who's that girl that Omega X is fighting. I can't believe I'm sensing a great power from her," said Demidevimon.

Suddenly, there was a sudden laughter in the background. The villains all turned around and saw none other than Dark Magimon himself.

"That girl would none other be my servant. That is the D-Reaper, the single most destructive force ever created. My father, Black Magimon, created her. Have you guys ever met him?"

"NO!"

"Well, anyway, I taught all of those moves for the D-Reaper. Now she's going to help get the job done. I sense that she already has destroyed the Earth. All she has to do is exterminate the four Digital Realms, and then my goal shall be completed! Ha! Ha!"

"Yes! Don't worry. I'm sure that this guy isn't going to last any longer with you're pupil," said Piedmon.

"Yes, I hope this entertains you my good friends. Enjoy the fireworks!"

"We will, Magimon!"

As soon as Magimon goes walking out laughing, the villains were looking back at the battle in great awe. But just as Dark Magimon walked out of the chamber, he growled and started to curse under his breath.

"Argh! I hope that Omega X beats that no good traitor! You hear me! I hope you kill that traitor for me!"

Looking on from a far distance, Black War Greymon watched the battle unfold through the orb. A look of curiosity crossed his stone cold glare.

"Taichi… My how the mighty has risen. I may have been created to exterminate you, but you've earned my respect. You've already surpassed me and are willing to stake you're life for the sake of others. You possess pride, one of the seven deadly sins. But it is that sin that will help save the Digital Universe. How ironic…"

The dark mega continued watching the battle unfold and studied everything his former enemy was throwing at the imp known as D-Reaper.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

The group of Tamers and the Destined were continuing the watches the battle unfold between Omega X level three and the D-Reaper. However, the higher powers were soon starting to worry.

"If the battle continues at this rate, then we should very well kiss the sacred grounds of our planet goodbye," Buddamon said.

"Yes. Its such a shame it had to end this way," replied Shintomon.

"I wouldn't say that," stated X. "Don't worry about it. We'll fix it right up."

"You younglings always worry about every small detail," Gosenzomon replied. "We'll clean it up. This is the fate of the Digital Universe we're talking about it. Let them throw out the rulebook and turn this into an anything goes brawl! I just love watching some ass kicking."

_"Either he's been watching too many of those kung fu movies or the old coot flipped,"_ Yamaki thought. "Either way, there's not really much you can do, guardian."

"Such a shame," Shintomon said. "And I decorated the whole planet for the past few hundred years."

* * *

**Shintomon's Scared Sanctuary**

Omega X and Gallantmon slammed D-Reaper through the ground below with tremendous force. But she manages to tuck herself into a ball and charges right back up at the warriors, striking them in the chest. Omega X goes coughing out blood as a result of the blow. Gallantmon lands face-firs on the ground. D-Reaper bounced off the rock walls as if she was a ping-pong ball and continues to pursue Omega X. Omega X dropped towards the ground and D-Reaper slams into it in a blast of rubble.

(Dragonball Z "Hikari no Will Power" plays)

D-Reaper's major impact has managed to create a deep depression into the ground below. Omega X gazed down upon it, as if wondering where his adversary was. She looked as if she instantly disappeared. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble like an earthquake, which causes Omega X to move out towards that direction. Unfortunately, he was unable to pinpoint the location of D-Reaper. Gallantmon rose to his feet just in time before D-Reaper could pull him through the ground.

Suddenly, D-Reaper comes blasting up and buries the duo into a pile of rubble. They realized that D-Reaper was already reading their moves well as if she had already analyzed their techniques. The duo slowly made it to their feet and glared at the monster as she starts giggling.

**"I JUST LOVE THIS! CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION! DON'T YOU LOVE IT! HA!"**

Metalla X, Beelzebumon and Mystic Celesta all looked on from a distant cliff, each amazed at the D-Reaper's unlimited power supply. It was quite unpredictable and neither one could detect her movements.

The D-Reaper goes to dive in for another attack, and this causes Omega X to force himself to go all out in this battle. Gallantmon used more time to recover from his wounds and to find an opening to restart his attack.

_"She's detecting every single one of my movements and techniques. I better go all out and throw out the damn rulebook! Time to fight dirty!"_

**"I HATE FAIRPLAY! I'LL KILL YOU DEAD!"**

"Come and hit us with everything you have, D-Reaper! I promise we're not going down until you're we hand you you're ass!" Gallantmon exclaimed, under Takato's voice. _"I don't like this cursing, Takato. However, we're fighting D-Reaper so let's curse all we want!"_

Omega X quickly cups his hands together and forms an energy ball in his hands. As soon as D-Reaper came closer at him, Omega X thrusts his cupped hands forwards with tremendous force behind it.

"Terra Beam!"

D-Reaper stopped at her tracks and was engulfed in the beam of light. She screamed out as she was quickly vaporized. Omega X manages to power down and flies down with an exhausted look on his face. He had felt his tremendous energy force leaving him as a result. He released a great deal of energy while in his third level form, which took a lot out of the warrior.

"Yeah! Way to go, Tai! I didn't have to use the last reserves of my power to waste her!"

"Shit, it's not over… How obvious…"

"Say what! But you wasted her!"

"Remember, she can regenerate and at a molecular level!"

"Aw, crap!"

However, their sudden victory ended as the pieces of D-Reaper started to reform into smaller, multiple versions of the D-Reaper. They all looked upward and each started to fire ki blasts towards the duo. This was enough for the warriors to take the blasts and Omega X quickly powers out of his third ascendant form. Omega X fell down on his knees as if he were about to pass out from power exhaustion. Gallantmon took the blasts and was brought down to his knees. Fortunately for them, they were deleted from D-Reaper's blasts. They had been very lucky to survive this far longer than anyone expected.

"That's it! You two stay here for now! I'm going down there!" Metalla X cried out.

"But you'll end up as Tai! You can't even go ascend into the third level!" Mystic Celesta exclaimed.

"Let him go, pineapple head. If he wants to take her on alone, then we should respect his wishes," said Beelzebumon, "Besides, if I were him, I would have just gone out there and given it my all."

Metalla X goes speeding off into the battlefield. Mystic Celesta looked on with astonishment while Beelzebumon managed to remain cool and concentrated on the turnout of the battle itself.

_"But lets just see if Metalla X puts up a good effort against this thing,"_ Beelzebumon said in thought.

Metalla X goes landing onto the battlefield and runs over towards Omega X's side. Omega X didn't have enough strength to pull himself up, but Metalla X realized that his comrade needed to take a rest for a while.

"Matt! Thank goodness. We were just getting the tar beaten out of us!" Gallantmon stated. "Whatever you do, watch out for her energy blasts. They put some damage to our bodies."

"Don't underestimate her, Matt. She's more powerful than she looks. If she was able to take Takato and I down while still in my third level form, then there's no possible way you can defeat her on your own."

End theme

**"I KILL THEM DEAD! HOW FUN THIS IS! LA! LA! LA! HA! HA! HA!"**

"Don't worry. You two try to regain your ki. I'll take this psycho bitch."

The small D-Reapers all started to laughed as they were quickly reforming into a cloud, which would then once again form into the D-Reaper. Metalla X screamed out and powers up to his second level form. He flies out in pursuit of the little D-Reapers and starts hurling ki-blasts over at each and every one of them. D-Reaper quickly reforms into one body and starts laughing maniacally. She goes and shoots an energy attack at Metalla X and starts attacking her adversary. She was now easily trashing her adversary.

_"I really can't believe that those two boys did so well against this thing, yet D-Reaper is handing my ass on a silver platter! Tai was right! I never should have underestimate D-Reaper's unlimited power! Fuck, she's way too fast!"_

Metalla X manages to dash out of D-Reaper's reach, and she started mocking him by making silly faces at him.

_"No! I'm the Digi-Destined of Friendship! I have longed to become the leader of the Digi-Destined, ever since our first adventure. I even tackled with the strongest forces out there myself. But yet, I end up being the one whose face is in the damn mud. But not now! I can't allow myself to be defeated so easily again! Hell no! I'm not going fail!"_

Metalla X goes on the offense and starts attacking D-Reaper, who easily starts evading each of his attacks. Metalla X flies back and starts firing ki blasts, which managed to blast away D-Reaper's legs off. But they were quickly regenerated. Metalla X cries out angrily and shoots them off several more times. But each time, the efforts were proven to be futile as D-reaper simply regenerated her legs.

D-Reaper pulls back on her leg, as it started stretching out. She then pulls back and deliver s a kick to Metalla X's stomach. This resulted him to go flying back through a nearby rock face. D-Reaper grins over at him, and Metalla X was slowly making up on his feet.

"There's no way I'm going to beat this monster myself! There's just no way at all! Shit!"

D-Reaper slowly starts approaching Metalla X as she prepared to fire a large energy blast at him. Metalla X started to cross his arms over his face, in a defensive position.

"This is the end… I can't believe it had to end like this. This is goodbye, Tai…"

D-Reaper starts walking over and prepares to blast Metalla X right out of existence. But then just in the nick of them, Omega X goes lunging up from below and strikes D-Reaper, sending her backwards. Gallantmon leaps towards the D-Reaper and blasts her away with her away with a massive shield blast.

"Shield of the Just!"

However, the punishment wasn't going to end from there. There were two more blasts coming out of nowhere.

"Holy Beam!"

"Death Slinger!"

The energy blasts managed to push the D-Reaper back further into several rock faces nearby. Mystic Celesta and Beelzebumon both stood while attempting to catch their breath, with their respective weapons already smoking with exhaustion.

"D-Reaper, you maybe the strongest fighter in the digital universe. But there's no way we're going to give up in this battle," Mystic Celesta said.

"Yeah! You picked five wrong guys to mess with," Beelzebumon replied, "How do you like it when you face ends up being in the mud? Let me tell ya, its not good. I even had to experience it myself."

"We're not going to lose that easily, D-Reaper. No matter how much you try to kill us, we're still going to keep coming at you with every within the inch of our bodies! Until the end of time if we have to!" Omega X cried out.

"Let me put this in words so that you can understand: Just bring it!" Gallantmon waved his hand over to the enemy.

**"I HATE YOU ALL! YOU TALK SO DAMN MUCH! I KILL YOU DEAD!"**

With that said, Omega X quickly explodes with a golden aura of light and charges right for the D-Reaper once again, which to Metalla X's surprise. He then transforms straight into his third level form and attacks the D-Reaper with gusts of energy behind him. Gallantmon follows it up with a massive power-up. His armor was giving off a crimson red aura.

Metalla X goes dropping to the ground as he gazes up and witnesses the battle unfolds between the D-Reaper, Omega X and Gallantmon. He was now about to say something that would definitely bring about the end to their long-time rivalry that has ensued ever since they first went into the Digital World on their first adventure. These words would finally change the way Matt has always been, a second-rate Digi-Destined wanting to be leader for such a long time.

"Tai… You have definitely proven it on many occasions and I'm not going to be opposing your power any longer. You are destined to be the leader of the Digi-Destined. NO matter how hard I've tried, you always seem to overcome many odds and surpass me. It's just like you Kamiyas. You always seem to come out on top in the end. First, you surpassed me, then your own sister surpassed me and now you have once again risen to new levels of power. Omega X Level Three! When did I ever see it coming? Never, I was too foolish to realize this. Tai, you are the greatest Digi-Destined and the one that will lead us into victory in the end. Now, you have a pupil like Takato? You and him are the only ones that rival the D-Reaper, at this moment. I certainly won't forget what happened during all of those times…"

_Flashback_

_Tai and Matt were arguing over finding the other Digi-Destined back then during their first adventures. Matt was angry over the fact that he believed Tai wouldn't help him find TK first. _

_"No! First we find TK, and then we'll fight your battles! Who died to make you the leader!" _

_"Dude what's eating you!" _

_End of Flashback_

"You seemed so bossy and always wanted to get your way all the time. That was one thing that I hated about you. But you always seem to think that was the right choice to do. And it usually always was. I hated myself for being so wrong. I was just nothing more than a whiny child always trying to get my way. I've always been like that. Then, there was the time you and I finally had our showdown. It was a moment I would never forget. I was turned into an evil bastard all because of Burizalor's damn influence. He used me to kill you and kidnap Takeru."

_Flashback_

_"Matt! What has gotten into you? Why are you being such an ass and what's the point of joining with guys like Neo Devimon and Etemon?" _

_"I have a reason. I wanted to be leader of the Digi-Destined. I wanted to lead the team. However, you wouldn't allow me. Now TK looks up to you more than he does me." _

_"That's not true. He loves you as his big brother. I'm just a step brother to him, but you're his real brother." _

_"Quit trying to butter me up. I will take TK back from you. I won't allow you to corrupt his mind anymore." _

_"Dude, what are you on!" _

_"I was given a chance and recruited. I wanted my digimon to become stronger than yours and he has given me that opportunity." _

_"Who is this 'he'? Who gave you this chance? Is he the one who recruited you?" _

_"Heh. You bet your damn dollar that he did. I am now given the chance to kill you and take my brother back. He's going to be a fine soldier." _

_"You're wrong. You're being deceived. Whoever recruited you is an idiot. He has no idea of your crest of friendship. That's who you are. You're the Digi-Destined of friendship." _

_"Ugh! Stop it with this crap! Enough! How could a low life like you understand? I was chosen to be the top elite and I have pretty much lived up to that reputation. Now, I just let you speak your mind. Shall we begin?" _

_"Whatever. Let's get this over with." _

_"Metal Garurumon! You're up!" _

_"Right." _

_"Don't let me down, War Greymon." _

_"I got this one." _

_With that said, Metal Garurumon crouched back and was ready to go. He readied his missiles and growled to himself. War Greymon crouches and takes a battle pose. The two faced off as the winds were blowing at their directions. Tai faced off against Matt as they pierced looks towards one another. _

_The two megas struggled with one another as the blasts were forcing each other back. The entire area was brightened by the powerful light, which the blasts were emitting. War Greymon pushed back within every fiber in his body. Metal Garurumon did the same thing and was gaining more ground. From then, War Greymon had no choice but to increase his power. _

_"Mach Speed Times Five!" _

_With that said, War Greymon releases more power and his Terra Beam increased in massive size. It easily overtaken Metal Garurumon's attack and was being launched back towards him. Metal Garurumon looked on with shock as his eyes widened. Matt gasped with a gaping mouth, but Tai stood proud. _

_"Metal Garurumon!" _

_The metallic wolf was launched backwards along with the blast. War Greymon watched as the blast sent Metal Garurumon soaring towards the skies above. War Greymon kneeled to the ground as his body was quickly giving out on him. Tai jumped up and raised his fists in victory. _

_"Yeah! We did it! You sent Metal Garurumon to kingdom come!" _

_End of Flashback_

""Unfortunately, you were well-prepared for me and War Greymon overwhelmed Metal Garurumon. Nonetheless, I hated you for that. Then, there was the time you arrived on Spiral Mountain and War Greymon made Metal Tyrannus look like he were standing still…"

_Flashback _

_"You punks are going bye bye! GIGA-" _

_The digimon started to panic, which didn't suite well for the children. Tai simply stood there as he gazed at the scene. Matt and Metal Garurumon waited for who would make their move first. _

_"DESTROYER- II-" _

_Suddenly, the titan felt an unpleasant pain across his chest and his eyes bulged out from his head. He stood and looked down to find War Greymon with an elbow across the titan's exposed chest. War Greymon stepped away and left Metal Tyrannus staggering around in pain. _

_"Sorry about that, but my digimon saw an opening that screamed out attack. And so, he did," Tai stated. _

_The Digi-Destined were stunned beyond belief, even the digimon were shocked by the sudden turn of events. War Greymon easily took down a monster, which gave everyone else a hard time. It was all from just one simple elbow blow to the gut. Metal Tyrannus fell to the ground unconscious. Marine Devilin and Skull Satan were shocked. Metal Tyrannus was put down in one blow. _

_"Did War Greymon just beat him?" Kari asked. _

_"N-No way. It can't be possible," Sora muttered. _

_"All he gave him was a simple elbow shot to the gut," said Gatomon. _

_"Damn him!" Matt muttered. "So, what's the verdict, Metal Garurumon?" _

_"It was no trick not was it a technique. It was just as we saw. It was just one tremendous blow." _

_"Then he's utterly surpassed a mega digimon's strength! He's a completely different warrior from the one that Metal Garurumon fought in the digital world. What kind of training did he do? Is the legend true? Is he the one? The chosen digital warrior with a united human and digimon soul?" _

_End of Flashback_

"At last, you were able to surpass me, Tai! You and Agumon were always a great team. However, I never took that road to success. I've always had to climb to reach to the top. What separated you from myself was that you've smiled at very possible new evil force that has arrived to challenge you're authority. Whether it be Burizalor, Virus or Datamon himself. You've always laughed at the possible opposition. Even if they were a million times stronger than yourself. You've always been like that from the start."

Omega X and Gallantmon executed a double-clothesline to take down the D-Reaper. The entity recovers by jumping up onto her feet. She blasts them both with massive ki-blasts.

_"You've definitely proved your worth, Tai. You have managed to damage my pride. My main goal was to surpass and replace you as the leader of the Digi-Destined. I've always strived to become the best there ever was. But I've failed. Is it really the love for Sora, your sister, your family and the other Digi-Destined that inspired you to reach for this level of power? But that couldn't be right. I have my own fiancée, Mimi, and I already have a son. I guess its because Tai and myself fight for different reasons- I kill my enemies and anybody who hurts my family. Tai only surpasses his limits to protect those he loves. That's why he never felt the need to really kill anybody, unless it was for a good reason. That's why he let me live too. I can't deny this anymore; there is no point in denying. Tai, you may have a good heart. You can come off as an arrogant punk, but one with good heart. You are the greatest digital warrior… You are number one"_

Mystic Celesta and Beelzebumon looked onto the battlefield and were watching Metalla X this whole time.

"I think he's finally realized who really is number one," Mystic Celesta. "He finally admitted that Tai is the best?"

"Well I'll be damned," Beezlebumon replied. "The guy actually has a heart."

Omega X and Gallantmon knocks down the D-Reaper into the ground and pursues her. D-Reaper goes for her kicking technique once again as she plunged her foot into the ground and having it come up below Omega X. She then fires away a ki-blast, which Omega X was able to maneuver from using a 'time warp' teleportation technique. Gallantmon jumps out of nowhere and slashes D-Reaper in half with a swipe from his lance. Unfortunately, the imp pieced herself back to together.

"Damn! She keeps on regenerating!"

Omega X comes out of nowhere and kicks D-Reaper in the head. D-Reaper's head goes snapping back and then goes nailing Omega X right in the gut, causing him to go flying back into a nearby wall. D-Reaper turns and twists around Gallantmon. The exalted knight struggles as D-Reaper starts ramming her fists into his face.

**"NOW DIE, GALLANTMON! JUST DIE!"**

With that said, D-Reaper flings Gallantmon through a rock wall. Omega X quickly recovers as he and D-Reaper continued their long, hard fought battle while everyone was watching intently.

That also included beings from other dimensions and the villains down in digital limbo.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

Every one of the Digi-Destined and the Tamers were looking on with great anticipation over the turn out of the battle. Shintomon and the higher powers were crossing their fingers, in hopes of seeing Omega X come out on top of this battle.

Sora looks on intently as she clenched her fists tightly and started shaking to herself.

"C'mon, Tai. You can do it. You got the power to defeat D-Reaper. You should use it…"

"I can't take this anymore!" TK exclaimed. "Davis! It looks like they will need our help after all!"

"Yeah! You just read my mind!"

"Wait! Are you two crazy!" Shintomon cries out. "You two still haven't recovered from the last battle!"

"We don't care," TK responded. "Look, I understand you care for our well-beings, but those are our friends out there. Besides, Kari still hasn't recovered from that lat encounter with the D-Reaper. We're fresh. Let us go!"

"Please! Unless you want to see you're chosen ones get their asses handed to them!" Davis exclaimed.

"Let them go," X responded. "I can't argue with them. TK. Davis. I admire you're courage. I know War Dramon will definitely be needed. Go, and don't let Shintomon stop you."

"Thanks, X" TK said. "Patamon! It's fusion time!"

"Right!"

"Veemon! We're up to bat!"

"We're to kick some tail!"

With that said, TK and Davis' D-3s released a massive aura of light. Their bodies transformed into auras and were quickly merged with their digimon partners.

"FUSION EVOLVE!"

"War Dramon!"

The newly fused warrior looks over towards the orb and a grin forms on his face.

"Teleport us there, Shintomon! We're running out of time!"

"Um, yes…"

"Those are some brave young people," Mrs. Matsuki said.

"Just like our little boy."

"Hang on tight," the Supreme guardian stated. "You know what to do."

"Yeah."

As soon as the Supreme guardian said that, War Dramon places his hand on Shintomon and they were then transported out from the planet.

"Hopefully, they can help get the job done," Riley said.

"These beings are very resourceful. If they were able to put me in my place, then the D-Reaper will have a difficult time defeating them," the blonde-haired government agent said.

"Yamaki…"

"Call it a hunch, but I vision an ultimate struggle between good and evil. When I mean ultimate, I vision God vs. Lucifer. However, which side is really believes in justice and whose actions will finally be justified."

"What are you saying?" Shibumi asked.

Yamaki remained silent as his eyes viewed the battle continue to unfold. Were his premonitions accurate or was he simply giving false hope?

* * *

**Shintomon's Sacred Sancutary**

Shintomon and War Dramon found themselves on the sacred planet. The warrior looked across and popped his knuckles.

"You know what to do, War Dramon."

"We'll take it from here."

"Good luck."

As soon as Shintomon teleported back to Planet Tunip, War Dramon flies out across the landscape and picked up a large collection of ki on the other side.

"Good! They're still fighting! Look at these chaos and destruction. Heh, time to play a little soldier boy!"

The warrior boosts his ki, which allowed him to fly across the planet and towards the battlefield quicker than he could muster.

(Dragonball Z "Battle theme" plays)

D-Reaper goes flying up and then reappears right on top of a rock precipice and starts powering up with great tremendous force. She then holds out her hands and fires down a massive ki blast down at her enemies. Omega X and Gallantmon look on with shock as it started to engulf them and explode violently into the ground itself.

Metalla X shields himself from the flying debris that was picking up throughout the landscape. It's tremendous force easily caught Mummymon and Black Gatomon as they were both sent flying back. Jeri held onto Pikkan with dear life and Calumon struggled to keep himself safe under some rock crevices.

"These winds are getting strong! Calumon! I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"Think happy thoughts!"

"Yeah, like that would really help!"

Pikkan remained unconscious despite what was going on. However, his wounds were close to being fully healed. Could he actually return back into action?

Mystic Celesta and Beelzebumon both held their own from the massive explosion.

**"HA! I KILL THEM DEAD! HA! YES! NO MORE ANNOYING PESTS!"**

D-Reaper smirks at the billowing cloud of dust starting to pick up within the air all around him. But just as she was about to ensure victory, she heard two loud calls from out of the smoke and it sounded quite like combination of Omega X and Gallantmon. In fact, it was them and there was a sudden energy increase coming from where they were laying. She then heard two attacks being called out.

"TER-RA…"

"LIGHTNING-"

"BE-AM!"

"JOUST!"

The double blasts were fired from out of the large smoke cloud, and the D-Reaper attempted to block it out. But the blast managed to pass through and vaporized her left arm. But with her regenerative powers, she was easily able to regenerate her left arm. Gallantmon leaps out from the crater to recover. This allowed Omega X to go on the offensive attack again, and he continued to battle D-Reaper throughout the skies. They both traded blow for blow. D-Reaper grabs her adversary by the leg and starts swinging him around and around, hurling him into some nearby rocks.

Omega X recovers and goes firing away several ki blasts over at D-Reaper, which the monster was struggling for a few moments before managing to send them straight back down at Omega X. There was a sudden massive explosion, which left a crater, but as soon as the dust clears, there was now Omega X in sight. D-Reaper quickly begins to realize that her adversary was dead but failed to realize that Omega X was right behind her. She turns around and gets slammed downward by Omega X. D-Reaper spreads her limbs out in order to catch herself within the fall. Omega X pursues her, kicking the D-Reaper into the ground and ki blasting her at a close range.

Omega X's gunpoint blank range was able to rip a gaping hole straight down through the ground itself. The D-Reaper was nowhere to be seen. Before Omega X was able to rest to catch his breath, a hand comes reaching out and snatches Omega X by the foot. D-Reaper goes pulling down Omega X into a nearby underground cavern, slamming him against several rock faces before releasing the warrior.

Omega X starts to sit up with a rather painful look on his face.

"D-Reaper, your power is pretty impressive. You've been able to keep up with my speed and power. I commend you. I never really had anybody gone into the distance with me."

**"HA! HA! NOW I KILL YOU DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"**

_"I could have easily wasted this bitch when Matt and I were fused as Kaiser X! But there's no use in changing back time already. What's done is done."_

"Tai! Are you all right!" Gallantmon calls out from above.

"Looking better…"

**"SHUT UP! YOU TALK TOO MUCH! I HATE YOU FOR THAT!"**

The two fighters charged at each other once again and began to battle against one another. Omega X delivers a kick that's ends the D-Reaper flying through a nearby rock wall. Omega X suddenly drops down to his hands and knees, tired and exhausted from the excessive power while in his third level form. As soon as the dust started to clear, it revealed the D-Reaper completely unscathed and giggling cheerfully.

D-Reaper quickly started attacking once again, but Omega X was able to blast her with an energy shot. They flew up through the caverns and were back onto the surface. The D-Reaper manages to reform her body while in the air.

_"Damn! I can't keep using the same attacks over and over again. I'm willing to bet that the D-Reaper will suspect it and will use that as an advantage in this battle. I better take it easy before the tide turns. Plus it's rather pointless to use the same attacks, since D-Reaper is able to regenerate herself."_

"Tai!"

Omega X quickly turns around to the source of the voice. He saw Gallantmon flying by and landing right next to him.

"So, Takato. You want a crack shot at the D-Reaper, again? Well I can't always be hogging up the fight, that's for sure."

"I know we don't stand a chance, but let us have a shot at her. I'll admit that D-Reaper is much stronger than me, but not stronger than you, Tai. I believe that the fully powered third level fusion warrior can surely defeat this monster," the bio-merged knight said.

"Sure. I really needed a minute to catch my breath and conserve my strength," said Omega X, "Go ahead. Impress me, Takato."

"All right, D-Reaper! I know you don't understand the words that are coming out of my mouth, but I'll let my actions speak for my words!" Gallantmon asked. _"Let's waste her, Takato!"_

D-Reaper smirks and gets into a fighting pose. Gallantmon forms his shield and joust in both hands and faced off against the evil D-Reaper.

"I'll fight you for one minute, to allow Omega X to regain his power. So what do you say?"

**"ME? I HATE YOU TOO! YOU DIE JUST LIKE LOUD MOUTH OVER THERE!"**

"Just give a try."

Gallantmon goes facing the D-Reaper, as Metalla X slowly sits up from the ground. He goes calling out to the bio-merged knight.

"Takato! Don't do it! You don't know what you're up against. You're only going to face certain death as we speak," Metalla X protested.

"I'm sorry, Matt. But this is the only way," replied Gallantmon. "You don't have to worry about me. Just watch over Tai and make sure he regains his power in full tact."

Metalla X looks grateful and walks right over towards the fallen Omega X. He turns his attention onto the battle.

"Give it your best, Takato," replied Metalla X.

"Thanks. I'm definitely going to need luck on my side."

"Now don't go dying on me," Beelzebumon cries out, "I don't want to have to give you a proper burial because I'm not that kind of guy…"

"That was a cold thing to say," Mystic Celesta replied.

"Hey, I'm just looking at a realistic point of view, babe."

"And would you stop calling me babe!"

"Sure, whatever Beelzebumon," Gallantmon remarked, under Guilmon's voice. _"Ready Takato?"_

"Battle Theme" fades

(Drowning Pool "Tear Away" plays)

Gallantmon quickly powers up with a bright, red aura surrounding his body. He goes charging forwards at the D-Reaper with his lance outwards as if ready to stab his way through the monster. Gallantmon starts striking at D-Reaper with his lance, but the monster managed to maneuver away from each deadly swipe. Gallantmon fires several ki blasts from his shield. But D-Reaper easily saw them coming and flies around.

Gallantmon goes appearing out of nowhere, catching D-Reaper completely off guard. The bio-merged knight held up a sphere from the tip of his lance and shoots it right down at the monster.

"Lightning Joust!"

The blast goes and blasts D-Reaper's lower half, then he follows it up with quick swipes followed by several shield blasts that immediately cause an explosion around the D-Reaper.

Mummymon cries out and cowers into the ground and shield Black Gatomon, who struggled under his tight grip.

"Ah! Let me go! Let me go! Ack! Can't breathe!"

"Please help us! I want my mommy!"

A gust of wind comes blowing by and pushes both Mummymon and Black Gatomon back further away from the battle that was ensuing. Jeri held onto Pikkan with a tight grip.

Gallantmon continues to fire rapid ki blasts from his shield down onto the ground, as they quickly disappear into a large, billowing cloud of black smoke. Omega X and Metalla X looked on with impressive looks on their faces. Gallantmon continues blasting away at the smoke, but little did he realize that small particles were all forming from behind him. D-Reaper's body reforms and Gallantmon was unable to react quickly enough to avoid being slammed down onto the ground. D-Reaper goes landing right next to the fallen knight and kicks him, sending him sailing across the ground. D-Reaper follows in pursuit and kicks him yet again, causing Takato from within to cough out a little blood. Then she slams him in the head. Gallantmon goes collapsing into several rock beds, where D-Reaper kicks him yet again.

Flying far off from the battlefield, War Dramon picked up D-Reaper's ki. An arrogant grin formed across his face.

"Time for a little gameplay!"

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

Rika was looking on through the orb with a rather nervous look on her face, which was unlike Rika. The others were starting to believe that she really does care for the goggle boy.

"Rika? You need to control yourself," Renamon said.

"How can I? Takato is out there betting pummeled! He's going to die if this keeps up!"

"Not exactly," replied Gosenzomon, "That Gallantmon is said to be quite resourceful. We'll just have to wait and see if that's true or not."

The red-haired girl turned her attention back on the crystal ball and clenched her fists tightly.

_"C'mon! You promised you wouldn't lose, goggle head! You got to keep your promise."_

* * *

**Shintomon's Sacred Sancturary**

Gallantmon was lying motionless on the rocky ground below. He struggles to lift himself up.

"C'mon Guilmon. We have to at least survive for another minute…"

D-Reaper waits for her adversary and giggles to herself. Gallantmon gets up onto his feet and walks over to face D-Reaper. She started taunting him and waved her hand over as if telling him to bring it. Gallantmon charged and powers up. He goes and lands several good blows on the D-Reaper, before the monster kicks him and slams the bio-merged mega down onto the ground.

Everyone, including Rika, was watching in distress. Rika couldn't contain herself and was growling angrily under her breath.

D-Reaper descends to the ground and grins over towards a fallen Gallantmon. The knight was lying on the ground with almost a lifeless glare in his eyes. He slowly turns his attention over to Omega X, who was looking on with anger. He starts moving towards the fused warrior. Gallantmon starts calling out to him and Metalla X.

"Tai… Matt…"

Omega X merely looked back at the bio-merged knight and nodded. Gallantmon turns his attention back on D-Reaper with his breathing becoming labored and barely able to stand.

"I'm not finished with you yet, D-Reaper… You're a coward for running away from me like that! A damn coward!"

These remarks eventually infuriated the D-Reaper as she screams and charges out at Gallantmon. Gallantmon gets into a battle position and goes to blast her away.

"Shield of the Just!"

As soon as he shoots out a large blast from the shield, it goes shooting out at the D-Reaper, who opens a hole in her stomach and the blast goes passing harmlessly through.

"Now you die… **JUST DIE ALREADY! DIE!"**

Omega X looks on, who was unable to help, and starts to move about. Metalla X holds his comrade back.

"C'mon, Takato! You have got to hold her off just a little while longer. Don't give up!"

Gallantmon suffered a savage punch to his stomach from the D-Reaper and then goes collapsing to his knees. D-reaper catches him by his cape and then sends out a ki blast right at his face. Gallantmon is then sent flying back into the rubble of the bottom of the crater. His aura quickly fades away and looks like he won't be getting up anytime soon. D-Reaper laughs maniacally over her victory against Gallantmon. But just then, a feeble voice interrupts her little tirade. Amazingly, they looked on as the bio-merged knight comes crawling up out of the deep crater. Holding his arm and his face twisted with pain, Gallantmon starts to speak up.

"That weak attack of yours wasn't efficient enough to defeat me," Gallantmon replied, "It's going to take a lot more than that to put us down, D-Reaper."

Gallantmon quickly powers up with a bright red aura surrounding his body. D-Reaper turns to face him with an astonished look on her face.

"Pineapple head, you better have a really good reason for not staying down the way you should done," Beelzebumon said under his breath.

"Takato! Don't do this! You can't throw your own life away just for the sake of us!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

"I don't think he's listening," Beelzebumon replied.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

The other Tamers and the Digi-Destined were looking on as well, with awe looks on their faces. Rika was kneeling before the crystal ball with her eyes closed as if focusing on the battle taking place.

"Goggle head. Don't give up. You've got her where you want her. This battle should not be lost. Give it your all," Rika said.

"Rika! Just what the heck are you doing? That's not going to help Takato any," Kazu remarked.

"He's right! Gallantmon is not going to get any help from your words alone," Ryo said, "Your going to have to let your actions speak-"

"Zip it you two! I can do what I want and this is the time for us to dream."

"Dream? Has she gone cuckoo-cuckoo?" asked Kenta.

"Maybe she's been smoking thst 'shit' you guys keep telling me about," Guardromon said.

"Rika, whatever are you trying to say? Dreaming? What can he dream about?" asked Henry.

"I know very well what she's saying," Shintomon replied, "The dream to release the power of Grani and allow the mergence of both Grani and Gallantmon to take place. It's the only way to go. Everyone. You must think deep and use your dreams to bring forth the power Grani needs to merge with Gallantmon."

"So, what are we all sitting around for? Lets give Grani the power it needs to merge with Gallantmon! Only our hopes and dreams will we make it come into realization!" Yolei said.

"Well, I'm not about to stop you anytime soon," Mimi said, "Lets get dreaming!"

"This one's for Takato," Sonja replied, "You can do it, kid."

"Ok. I'll take that as a compliment but hey, let's get dreaming!"

Each of the Digi-Destined and the Tamers started to close their eyes as if concentrating through a form of meditation. The higher powers even shut their eyes. A flow of energy was starting to flow from each of their bodies while being transmitted through Grani. The machine starts glow a crimson color with its eyes flashing a blue color.

Every one of the Tamers were each realizing their hopes and dreams. One by one. Henry. Kazu. Kenta. Ryo. Rika. That also included their digimon as well. Terriermon. Leomon. Guardromon. Marine Angemon. Cyberdramon. Renamon. A flow of energy started to come out in the form of spirits and started to spiral around Grani.

Then each of the Digi-Destined managed to tap into their dreams. One by one. Sora. Mimi. Joe. Izzy. Yolei. Ken. Cody. Even their digimon were realizing their dreams through the sudden meditation. Biyomon. Palmon. Gomamon. Tentomon. Hawkmon. Wormmon. Armadillomon. Sonja also managed to release her hopes and dreams.

_"What I really wish for is the power for Grani to help Takato and Guilmon in the battle. Give them the strength and the power that they need to defeat the chaos of destruction known as the D-Reaper. May our hopes and dreams come into realization and guide Grani into battle. Allow Grani and Gallantmon to merge. Hear my plead and grant them this power,"_ Rika thought through her meditation.

As soon as that was said and done, Shintomon turns his attention over towards Grani, which was starting to levitate from the ground. He shoots out a beam and teleports it to Planet Shin.

"Digi-Destined. Tamers. It now begins. Behold, the rise of the crimson warrior…"

* * *

**Shintomon's Sacred Sancturary**

Gallantmon was slowly rising to his feet and was about to attack the D-Reaper head on again. Omega X had just realized something.

"Oh no! A minute has already passed by! My energy hasn't been fully restored! Oh no, Takato! Hold on! Just give up!"

"Takato… Look out!" Metalla X exclaimed.

Gallantmon quickly saw the D-Reaper coming as they quickly locked hands. They were now beginning to strain against one another, their feet breaking down into the rocks below. D-Reaper kicks Gallantmon, sending him flying away, then stretches one long arm out and thins it. It then goes wrapping around Gallantmon's neck choking him out. The bio-merged knight goes hanging in the air and was unable to free himself.

"Spinning Galatic Donut!"

Suddenly, an energy disc slices through D-Reaper's arm and ultimately frees Gallantmon from the monster's grasp. Everyone looked on ahead as War Dramon stood before them with his arms crossed.

"Heh. Missed me, guys? Finally, the War Dramon has come back to kick some ass!"

"Oh great, now he's talking in third person again," Mystic Celesta muttered. "This is definitely Davis' trait, because I know TK isn't arrogant."

"Well, I'm just glad he came here in time," Omega X stated. "War Dramon. You'll have to hold off the D-Reaper!"

"Not without me you're not!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

The angelic warrior arrives on the battlefield and stands next to War Dramon.

"Glad you could help, Kari. It's going to take our combined to bring Miss Raggedy Ugly down," War Dramon chuckled.

"If only I was at one hundred percent power, I would have taken this D-Reaper out."

"Hey, as long as you have me on you're side, you won't have to use all of you're power."

"I hope you're right."

"Tai! Matt! Make sure to keep Gallantmon out of this and make sure that he regains his strength," War Dramon said. "No more bullshit. We're taking this seriously."

"All right, then It's payback time, D-Reaper! I do recall us about to take kick your butt," Mystic Celesta said.

"Yep, you aren't going to absorb us like last time," War Dramon. "That was one cheap trick!"

**"YES YOU TWO ANNOYANCES! YOU WERE INSIDE OF ME! I HAVE NO USE FOR YOU! YOU DIE HERE! DIE! HA! HA!"**

"Let's make this a nasty and brutal fight," War Dramon said, mimicking Mills Lane. "Let's get it on!"

D-Reaper charges forth and stretches out her arms. Mystic Celesta and War Dramon easily dodged her attacks. Mystic Celesta flies up and incinerates D-Reaper's arm off with a ki blast. War Drmaon follows it up by spitting out five ghosts.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

D-Reaper screamed as each of the ghosts slammed into the entity. A massive explosion takes place as D-Reaper falls to the floor with a battered and injured body.

"Kari! Go for it! She shouldn't be able to recover too soon!"

"I'm on it!"

Mystic Celesta dives down towards the fallen monster and cups her hands together. D-Reaper rises up and is met with a massive energy beam.

"Holy Beam!"

D-Reaper's body was quickly broken down into particles as the blast incinerates her. War Dramon gives a high-five to Mystic Celesta.

"Way to nail it to the bitch!"

"Hold on. Don't get too excited yet. I can still sense an evil ki in the air."

Just then, Jeri came out of hiding and looks over towards the warriors. She calls and waves out towards them.

"Way to go, guys! You're really giving to her!"

"JERI!" they called out.

This quickly brought Gallantmon to his senses. He looks up and notices Jeri in the background. His eyes widen in disbelief. He had hoped Jeri had gone with the others by now.

"Jeri… What is she doing here? She should be with the others…" Gallantmon muttered.

"I have no idea, but she should get the hell out of here! It's not safe here!" Omega X cries out.

"You have to get out of here! Leomon is going to flip if you sees you here!" Mystic Celesta calls out. "You have to as far away from here as possible!"

"It's okay. I've had Mummymon and Black Gatomon watching over me. Right guys?"

The two digimon were responded with a few groans as their bodies had fallen to the ground.

"It doesn't matter. This is uncharted territory!" War Dramon exclaimed.

"I'm in wh-"

Just as Jeri was about to speak, D-Reaper came blasting through the ground below and hands out her palm in front of Jeri. The girl stood frozen in fear. Gallantmon and everyone else looked on in complete shock. They couldn't even move.

A sadistic grin forms on D-Reaper's face as she prepared to fire a deadly blast to take the girl's life.

**"DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"**

As soon as she was about to finish Jeri off, a massive blast came out of nowhere and pushed the D-Reaper backwards onto the battlefield. Then, a blur appears above the monster and levels her with a right hand. The blur turned out to be none other than Pikkan.

"It's Pikkan!" Jeri calls out. "My god… Thank you!"

"Are you okay, Jeri?"

"Yes, thanks to you."

"I may not have a love for humans, but you have my gratitude. You tended to me when I was wounded. Why did you do it?"

"Because, I really didn't think you were going to make it. I'm just glad you did."

"I thank you. For now, just stay low and protect Calumon. He's essential for digivolution."

"Right! I'm on it!"

Pikkan turns his attention over towards the D-Reaper. The sadistic grin from the D-Reaper had gone away and was replaced by an enraged look.

**"DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU FOR THAT! YOU RUINED MY FUN! NOW YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH THAT LITTLE BITCH!"**

"You'd best watch what you say about that little 'bitch'. She tended to my wounds and watched me. She has a true heart of courage, despite being so meek. You pick on the meek and I won't stand for it."

Pikkan levitates to the floor and stood by with Mystic Celesta and War Dramon. D-Reaper faces off against them.

"Heh, so what do you say? How about a rumble to warm us up?" the alterian asked.

"You just read my mind. This one's for scaring Jeri," War Dramon cries out.

"You make me sick. Only cowards pick on the weak!" Mystic Celesta said. "Our light will overcome you're darkenss!"

"Let's waste this bitch," Pikkan said.

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU DIE FOR THAT COMMENT YOU HEAR ME! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

"Do us a favor and shut you're damn mouth!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

With that said, they all phased out and caught the D-Reaper by surprise. The entity looks around and watches as fists started hammering away at her. Pikkan delivered fists; War Dramon delivered kicks; and Mystic Celesta was giving a good combination of devastating blows. The trio spread apart into a triangular formation with D-Reaper standing in the middle.

The three warriors prepared to fire away their signature attacks to the D-Reaper.

**"SHIT!"**

"Oh, this one is going to hurt," Beelzebumon muttered.

"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!"

"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!"

"SEVEN HEAVEN'S BEAM!"

The combined blasts made contact with the D-Reaper and created a massive explosion that covered nearly half of the landscape. Suddenly, D-Reaper was seen flying through the smoke in time. Unfortunately, Mystic Celesta and War Dramon met her with a double clothesline from out of nowhere.

"This one's for Jeri!"

D-Reaper is then met with a spinning back kick from Pikkan that nearly decapitated the D-Reaper. The monster drops to the ground and lies down with numerous bumps and bruises.

Pikkan levitates down to meet up with Mystic Celesta and War Dramon. They had done their duty well and have gotten their retribution.

"Just remember this, D-Reaper. Paybacks are a bitch," Pikkan muttered.

"Wow! That was so sweet! They were able to do her in!" Omega X calls out.

"I never thought our own siblings would end up outdoing us in the end," Metalla X stated.

"You've got to hand it to Kari. She grinded that freak like paste!"

"Shit! She's getting up and it doesn't even look like she's giving out just yet!" Metalla X calls out.

"Damn! What the hell is this thing made of!"

D-Reaper slowly rises to her feet with all of her wounds healed. It seemed that the warrior's retribution never became realized.

"Damn. She recovered so quickly!" Pikkan said.

"So, what now?" War Dramon asked.

"Duh! We keep fighting!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

Pikkan felt a sharp pain from his chest as he doubled over. The alterian tried fighting off the pain as much as he could.

"Pikkan! Are you all right?" Omega X calls out.

"Yes. It's just a minor injury. I've recovered."

Suddenly, a bright red aura came flying through the skylines above. Everyone looked up and left a strong ki emitting from what looked like a glider.

"What is that?" War Dramon asked. "Wait! Could that be Grani!"

"It is Grani!" Mystic Celesta replied.

"Ok, you guys have lost me," Pikkan said.

Omega X and Metalla X both looked on with confused looks on their faces as a bright light coming shooting out of nowhere. Beelzebumon looks up and notices a familiar figure emerging from the shroud of light. His eyes widened.

"Grani?"

"Grani? But why is it coming here" Metalla X cried out.

"Remember, it belongs to Gallantmon. It must have reacted to Takato's pain and anguish," said Omega X, "Takato! I feel a ki from Grani! I think it wants you to use it!"

"Grani! I feel your power!" exclaimed Gallantmon, "Come before me!"

Gallantmon's body started to emit a bright, red aura that managed to blind swipe D-Reaper out of the way. Gallantmon holds out a hand above his head and realizes the power that Grani was giving to him.

"Grani. I feel the hopes and dreams of my friends. This will be enough for us to merge. D-Reaper, your wave of destruction is about to come to an end. We intend on ending it by our hand only!"

"What are they planning to do?" Metalla X asked.

"They're going to merge! Finally something that will slow down the D-Reaper and allow me time to recover," Omega X under his breath.

"Go for it, pineapple head. Wait a second! I can't believe I'm saying that. Ugh, what the hell! This is the fate of the digital universe we're talking about here! Lets see this mergence of you and Grani. D-Reaper is about to get a handful of Gallantmon coming her way…"

"Well, you don't see this everyday," War Dramon said.

"You can do it, Takato!" Mystic Celesta calls out. "You and Grani have to merge! Hurry!

Suddenly, Grani started to spoke in a rather anonymous, deep voice, which caught even Gallantmon by surprise.

"Do you want to fly, Gallantmon?"

"Grani, is that you?"

"Yes. Do you want to fly, Gallantmon?"

"Anything to beat the D-Reaper. I will do anything to harness that power. Our dream is fly and standing triumphant over our enemies."

"Then I shall grant you that wish and your dreams a reality."

"Your willing to do that for me?"

"Yes, Gallantmon. You are my friend and this is my gift to you. Use it, my body is starting to break down…"

"You are a digimon after all," Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. "GRANI!"

With that said, Grani was slowly starting to breakdown into data streams but Gallantmon cries out. He was now beginning to summon the power from within Grani.

"Apart of you will always be will with us, Grani!"

(Digimon Tamers second evolution theme "One Vision" plays)

Then a sudden flash of light started to flare, which blinded the D-Reaper. Omega X and Metalla X both looked on with awe as Gallantmon and Grani were starting to merge. Grani exploded into a stream of data, but the bio-merged knight was able to absorb it as his body was starting to transform. Red armor plates started to form across his body. First his legs, then his arms, then his chest and finally his face helmet. The cape flowing on his back was gone and replaced by a pair of ten wings on his back. His armor plates were yellow around the sides with red in the center and a blue emerald in the center. His entire body happened to have those colors. His face helmet retained some facial features from Gallantmon, but there were a pair of red wings at each side of his face. In his hand was a saber sword that glittered with bright energy.

"We are one! Grani and us! Call us, Gallantmon Crimson Mode!" Takato cried out within Gallantmon.

"Crimson Mode!" Beelzebumon exclaimed in astonishment.

"Crimson Mode! Man those two really have it in them!" Metalla X remarked.

"Wow, their ki is so strong!" War Dramon said.

"Takato… You're power… It's as if you've already grown up before my very eyes," Mystic Celesta said to her pupil. "I'm proud of you."

"Their energy level has increased after Grani merged with them. Crimson Mode should be enough to handle the D-Reaper for a little while longer while I regain my power," Omega X said, "Keep her busy, Takato. Show us this power of Crimson Mode!"

D-Reaper started to back away in shock, but then she cried out and went flying right over at Gallantmon.

**"YOU! YOU HAVE A NEW LOOK…** and you look so shiny. **I HATE SHINY PEOPLE! YOU DIE! DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME, GALLANTMON!"**

Gallantmon goes flying towards the D-Reaper with a rather possessed and determined look on his face.

"Bring it on!"

("One Vision" ends)

Sugoi! Talk about a mode change! Gallantmon and Grani have now merged to become Crimson Mode! But will it be enough to hold back D-Reaper a little while longer and allow Omega X the time that he needs to recover? Will Mystic Celesta, War Dramon and Pikkan survive in the battle any longer?

**(Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays)**

**(Preview)**

Gallantmon: D-Reaper! We are Crimson Mode and we will not let you continue you're destructive reign! It ends here!

Mystic Celesta: We…

War Dramon: will…

Pikkan: fight…

Metalla X: to preserve…

Beelzebumon: Our past…

Omega X: Present…

Digi-Destined/Tamers: AND FUTURE!

D-Reaper: You have no future… **YOU'RE FUTURE IS TO DIE! DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!**

Metalla X: Tai! Our last resort is the Life Bomb…

Omega X: Hell no! We tried that twice already. Once against Metal Garurumon and the other with Burizalor. What makes you think it's finally going to be effective!

Metalla X: It will. Mimi. I want you and the supreme guardians to go to Azulongmon to use the digicores. It's time to restore the planet we call home. We will use every living being's energy and use it to form the Life Bomb.

Omega X: Oh and you want me to use it?

Metalla X: No, you'll form it, but I want Takato to use it.

Omega X: But he'll be worn out from the fight with D-Reaper!

Metalla X: Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I pray to that this plan works. It has to work! Only the Life Bomb itself can destroy pure evil and that's what the D-Reaper represents: the embodiment of evil!

Gosenzomon: Yay! I call the shot! Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion!

**Metalla X's Secret Strategy to Defeat the D-Reaper! The Last Hope: The Cosmic Force of Life!**

Beelzebumon: Don't you miss it!

* * *

SSJ4T: Oooh, I'm so worn out. I've had then beers as it is… 

Max: Wake me up when this is over…

Coral: I think I'm going to have a hangover… Ugh…

Stone Cold: Bah, wussies…

The Texas Rattlesnake crashes over with twelve cans falling to the floor.

SSJ4T: Until next time… Ugh… We're… out…


	24. Metalla X's Secret Strategy to Defeat th...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are all characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior. _

SSJ4T: Hey, guys! We're finally down to the concluding chapters to the D-Reaper battle! I hope you're ready for this out of this digital world experience.

Max: It's all coming down to this and there's no turning back!

Coral: So without further ado, we'll let you readers go straight into the action! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays)**

**Metalla**** X's Secret Strategy to Defeat the D-Reaper!**** The Last Hope: The Cosmic Force of Life!**

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

(Digimon Tamers Ultimate evolution "One Vision" plays)

"Gallantmon Mode Change!"

A sudden flash of light started to flare, which blinded the D-Reaper. Omega X and Metalla X both looked on with awe as Gallantmon and Grani were starting to merge. Grani exploded into a stream of data, but the bio-merged knight was able to absorb it as his body was starting to transform. Red armor plates started to form across his body. First his legs, then his arms, then his chest and finally his face helmet. The cape flowing on his back was gone and replaced by a pair of ten wings on his back. His armor plates were yellow around the sides with red in the center and a blue emerald in the center. His entire body happened to have those colors. His face helmet retained some facial features from Gallantmon, but there were a pair of red wings at each side of his face. In his hand was a saber sword that glittered with bright energy.

"We are one! Grani and us! Call us, Gallantmon Crimson Mode!" Takato cried out within Gallantmon.

"Crimson Mode!" Beelzebumon exclaimed in astonishment.

"Talk about a grand entrance," War Dramon stated.

"Crimson Mode! Man those two really have it in them!" Metalla X remarked.

"Go for it, Takato!" Mystic Celesta calls out with enthusiasm.

"Their ki has increased after Grani merged with them. Crimson Mode should be enough to handle the D-Reaper for a little while longer while I regain my power," Omega X said, "Keep her busy, Takato. Show us this power of Crimson Mode!"

D-Reaper started to back away in shock, but then she cried out and went flying right over at Gallantmon.

**"YOU!**** YOU SHINING MAN! I'LL KILL YOU DEAD! I HATE SHINY THINGS! I HATE SHINY PEOPLE!"**

Gallantmon went flying toward the D-Reaper with a possessed and determined look on his shielded face.

"Bring it on!"

The two power houses collide with one another as they clashed with sparks of energy shooting out from their impact collision. Gallantmon used his twin swords to keep the D-Reaper from pushing him back, but the D-Reaper had a share amount of strength to hold off her own against Gallantmon Crimson Mode. But it wasn't enough to fully gain an advantage against the monstrous D-Reaper form.

D-Reaper goes delivering a kick at Gallantmon, causing the crimson fighter to skid right back across the ground.

"Augh! That was a close one!" Gallantmon exclaimed, under Takato's voice. "Takato. We have to be careful. The D-Reaper has gotten ten times stronger for some apparent reason. Her powers are unlimited."

_"You maybe right about that one, Guilmon. But we're not going to give up! People are counting on us to hold off the D-Reaper as long as we can! That even includes my family, the people of earth, the digimon, the others Tamers, and the Destined. They're depending on us now! We have to allow Omega X more time to fully recover, and then we'll be the one to finish off the D-Reaper. Lets just hold her off a little while longer! We can't give up! We won't give up!"_

"C'mon Takato!" Mystic Celesta calls out. "I know you can hold her off!"

"You think he'll hold him off? That D-Reaper seems like no slouch! I can feel how strong her ki is," Beelzebumon stated.

"No, he'll fend off the D-Reaper as much as he can. Don't forget our blasts did nothing. She managed to regenerate at an extraordinary rate," Pikkan said. "Ugh… Damn… I knew I should have rested a little longer…"

"Hey, dude. Is you're wound going to be okay?" War Dramon asked.

"Yes… It's just a minor cut. Don't worry about me…"

"Then you should leave us to handle it," Mystic Celesta said. "That is if Takato can distract the D-Reaper any longer for my brother to regain his Super Fusion level three form any longer. C'mon, Tai. Takato is doing this as a favor. He wants to show you how much he respects you."

The four warriors look on from the safe distance to watch the battle unfold between the psychotic monster known as D-Reaper and the Crimson Knight Gallantmon.

Gallantmon powered up with a bright red aura forming all over his body as he goes flying back right over at the D-Reaper. She goes and stretches her arm out in order to grab him, but Gallantmon CM maneuvers to the side with tremendous speed. This caught D-Reaper by surprise as she watched Gallantmon continuing to make his move on her.

"Whew! That was a close one, Guilmon! All right! Lets take her with these bad boys!"

In response to that, Gallantmon lashed out his swords at the D-Reaper, who was jumping around at each side and was evading from being sliced by the holy-powered swords.

"She's pretty fast, but we'll be able to catch up to her!"

Gallantmon cries out and goes nailing D-Reaper right in the gut with a devastating shoulder block, which knocked the wind of the D-Reaper and sent her flying back through a nearby rock face. Gallantmon goes flying over the fallen rocks and starts firing down a barrage of powerful ki-blasts down at the fallen D-Reaper, while lying amongst a thick cloud of smoke. D-Reaper goes flying up but then is caught by surprise as a ki-blast came hurtling out of nowhere and blasted away D-Reaper's lower torso. She screamed out with agony and went flying back across the heavens.

Gallantmon flies out right after her and phases out. D-Reaper is then struck by a kick from behind. Gallantmon put his leg down and goes flying forwards with tremendous speed. He pulls out his swords and started slicing away at the D-Reaper. Gallantmon then turns and sees the D-Reaper with multiple cuts all over her body. Much to his dismay, D-Reaper was able to regenerate parts of her body and all of the cuts inflicted on her were now gone.

"Great! We should have seen that one coming," Gallantmon said, under Takato's voice. "Anymore bright ideas, Takato?"

"Just one. Lets not try that again."

"Oh, damn!" War Dramon commented. "Gallantmon blew that crazy bitch up, but she regenerated! What's it going to take to disintegrate her!"

"I don't think it's possible to truly destroy her with our current powers. We'll wait until Gallantmon is in trouble. We have to provide more time to let my brother recover!" Mystic Celesta stated.

"If only I was at full strength, then I would have helped that boy Takato…"

"No offense, but you'll need to be on the sidelines. Besides, you're in no condition to even lay a fucking dent on this thing's skin," Beelzebumon muttered.

"I guess I'm useless then. NOT! You think I'm going to fall over and croak! I'm fighting to the very end. Besides, I'm doing this for Jeri. She's the only human who has ever shown caring feelings to a cold bastard like myself. I'm repaying the favor for her!"

"Well, just don't go dying on me."

"Likewise, I don't plan to.

("One Vision" ends)

D-Reaper popped her neck and faced Gallantmon with an evil grin on her face. Her eyes started to emit a dark, misty purple flare, which indicated her personification of evil. Gallantmon quickly gets into a fighting stance and prepares to face off against the D-Reaper once again.

Metalla X walks over towards Omega X with a rather questionable look on his face.

"Tai! What's the deal, how can you not heal quickly? I thought you're fusion form would enable you to heal from such devastating blows. It doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't make sense, but I'm much too weakened to move. Let alone move a single muscle. The D-Reaper must have done something to prevent me from increasing my ki. How's Gallantmon faring?"

"Well, he's look fine at the moment, but only for now. We really don't have any idea to what extant of her maximum power that the D-Reaper can reach."

"You're right. I just hope that Takato and Guilmon are realizing what they came here to do. Their attacks aren't even making a difference against the D-Reaper. But it isn't over. Let's not count out Crimson Mode just yet. I'm willing to believe that he has a few more tricks up his sleeve."

Just then, Omega X quickly faded out of his third level form and was now back to his normal states. The golden aura was now gone and Omega X was slowly powering down for some unknown reason.

"Shit! I just lost my form! I can't even ascend to any more levels. What now!"

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

The Tamers and the Digi-Destined were all speechless, but it was Sora who was about to have a fit over what just happened.

"Shintomon! What just happened! Why isn't Tai in his third level form? Why is Omega X suddenly losing his energy?"

"Calm down, Sora. For one thing, this is rather odd. There should be no reason for him to lose power while resting his body. He should be regaining it. But somehow, his fight with D-Reaper is causing side effects on his own body."

"So, his body was merely affected by the D-Reaper's presence?" asked Ken.

"That's my assumption, yes. When my fellow guardians were facing the D-Reaper long ago, they each felt their energy being drained away during their battle against the D-Reaper individually."

"Then it's definitely true! The D-Reaper feeds off of the energy of whoever faces her, but she wasn't able to pull off such a technique in his previous forms," Izzy said.

"Which in turn increases its power," Yamaki stated.

"Thus, it gains the techniques from the other digimon," Shibumi concluded. "The D-Reaper didn't just copy the techniques, she's absorbed her adversary's power to keep her strength growing."

"She's basically a walking battery," Mr. Wong replied. "If she continues feeding the energy from these warriors, then there's no chance that they'll do well against a creature whose strength continues increasing."

"Exactly right. The D-Reaper is at her adolescent form. She thrives off of the energy of her victims. She does this to maintain her strength and in turn makes her unbeatable. However, she was able to contain the power of the warriors she absorbed in her previous forms. That is why she was able to gain energy from Omega X in their previous battle. Now Omega X has suffered the consequences. It will take a very long time for him to regain his full power. I doubt he'll even become a level three anytime soon."

The group was shocked at Buddamon's revelation as they turned back towards the crystal ball with anticipation of Gallantmon fighting the D-Reaper at the very moment. Rika watches on and places her hands on the crystal.

"It's true. As much as I hate to admit, Tai has no chance, but Takato might," X stated. "He just might! Hang in there, kid!"

"Takato! I hope you and Guilmon realize that. Don't make any mistakes! This is no time to afford making anymore mistakes. Its time to finish this, goggle head."

Sora clenched her fists and started to pray for her fiancée to regain as much power as possible, before he and the other three fighters become nothing more than another set of victims killed off by the D-Reaper.

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sancutary**

(Digimon Tamers first ending theme "My Tomorrow" plays)

The D-Reaper goes swiping at Gallantmon with her hands and then jumps up. Gallantmon falls back as D-Reaper came down with a devastating stomp to his chest. The crimson fighter was able to see it coming and quickly phased out. Gallantmon phases out behind D-Reaper and goes for a hard punch to the back of her head. D-Reaper quickly saw it coming and ducked under. She then falls down and went for a leg sweep. Gallantmon definitely saw it coming and did a backwards handspring.

D-Reaper flies down and began firing away a barrage of bi-blasts. Gallantmon was able to see them coming and used his swords the slash his way through the barrage, which caught the D-Reaper by complete surprise at what just happened. Gallantmon goes spinning back and delivers a kick to her gut. As a result, D-Reaper was sent skidding across the landscape leaving a trail of destruction along with it.

Gallantmon lands back down and looks right over at the fallen D-Reaper. He slowly starts approaching the fallen monster and watches as she immediately jumped back onto her feet. She went and delivered a punch right in his face, but Gallantmon retaliated with a punch of his own.

"Yeah! What a way to nail it to her, dude!" War Dramon calls out. "You've got this one! Just don't take you're eye off the game!"

"C'mon, Takato. I believe in you," Mystic Celesta said.

Omega X falls down onto the ground as he began panting. Metalla X remains at his side and lifts his comrade onto his shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay, Tai?"

"I'm not sure. I feel so weak… I don't understand this."

"Neither do I. You shouldn't even be showing any signs of weakness after that battle. Sure that third level form did take a lot out of you, but you seem too abnormally weak. There's something wrong and I'm willing to bet that the D-Reaper is responsible for it."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I think she was absorbing your energy when you were battling her. She only allowed you to ascend into your third level form, in order to sap away your powers. It was a clever trick, and worked with perfection. We didn't see it coming."

"No… Gallantmon has to get out of there as soon as possible or he'll get drained of his energy too! Matt, you've got to stop him!"

Metalla X paid no attention to the fallen fusion warrior and kept his eyes on the battling taking place just a distance away. He growled under his breath and lifted Omega X up onto his shoulder.

Listening to their conversation, Pikkan turned towards the battlefield with a look of concern. Was it possible for the D-Reaper to absorb all of their attacks they had just performed on the demon moments ago. Were War Dramon and Mystic Celesta's attack techniques absorbed by the D-Reaper?

_"Shit. Takato is screwed if he keeps fighting. He's gotta pull out of there now!"_

"What's wrong, Pikkan?" Mystic Celesta asked. "IS there something wrong? Stop keeping things to yourself and just tell us already!"

"Takato is not going to last much longer…"

"What did you say!" War Dramon frantically asked. "What makes you say that?"

Mystic Celesta looks back to Gallantmon and quickly picks up his ki. She was speechless by how fast the biomerged knight's ki was dropping.

"Gallantmon's ki is dropping!" Mystic Celesta said. "If he keep fighting, then it's all over. How could have we been so blind not to realize this?"

"Listen, we weren't expecting D-Reaper to be absorbing our ki in the first place. We still must place our faith in Takato! If we don't, then our fates are sealed," Pikkan assured them. "He and Guilmon will pull through this! I promise you! He'll find a way to slow that bitch down. Then Tai will go in and help Takato wipe the floor with her!"

This overwhelming speech was enough to restore confidence to the side of good. However, Mystic Celesta still wasn't too sure about Gallantmon's condition.

_"I wish I can agree with you, Pikkan. But my instincts are very keen. Gallantmon will eventually give out. I just hope my ki is restored long enough to aid him! Please restore my power. I need to help Takato. He's my pupil!"_

"Just hang in there, Tai. We'll find a way to restore your power…"

"I just hope that would be true…"

Now there were sections of the planet starting to shatter away due to the tremendous force between the D-Reaper and Gallantmon. They've inflicted great damage not only amongst themselves, but their surroundings. D-Reaper and Gallantmon hammered away at one another, with each evading each other's punches and kicks. Gallantmon goes and delivers a knee to her gut, but D-Reaper manages to below right at the side of Gallantmon's head.

**(End theme)**

Omega X wasn't looking too well and once again breathes heavily and falls down with an exhausted look on his face. Metalla X growls angrily and places him on his shoulder.

"Damn it! You have to keep your composure together, Tai! You can't go on like this!"

"I'm… trying… my body is just so worn out.."

"Shit! That's just great!"

"I'm sorry, Matt. I never knew the D-Reaper was able to absorb my energy during that battle. I also had no idea that my third level form would also sap away my strength. I really paid for it. Now, I'm about to meet my maker…"

"No you're not, Tai! You're still in the game! Remember, we have to pull through this damn thing together! Gallantmon isn't going to handle this all by himself. He needs out help. Not to mention, we still have Beelzebumon. He's our freshest guy and he'll surely get some payback on that psychotic monster. We also have War Dramon, Pikkan and you're sister. We're on this together. We won't let you fail. Don't give in yet, Taichi Kamiya!"

Omega X lets out a gasp as he looked towards the battle. He felt the overwhelming ki from Gallantmon rising once again.

The two fighters charged at each other once again as Gallantmon once again started pounding away at D-Reaper with a barrage of kicks and punches to go along with it. D-Reaper took each hit as if they were nothing, but Gallantmon tried everything to give D-Reaper to really hurt about. D-Reaper comes back and elbows Gallantmon, sending him skidding back over the rock ground.

Gallantmon slowly rose to his feet and pushes the pile of rock that buried him, but just as he sat up, a hand reached out and snatched him by the throat. He looked up to see none other then the D-Reaper with an evil grin across her face.

"You don't deserve to existence. You pitiful humans find ways to merge with your digimon to make yourselves stronger. But even with that great amount of combined power, you are still unable to defeat me. For I am the D-Reaper, the most destructive force to ever walk the digital universe! Your kind does not deserve to exist... **SO IN OTHER WORDS, YOU SHALL DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

Mummymon and Black Gatomon both looked on with shocked looks on their faces like never before. Black Gatomon looked over at the D-Reaper and started looking back to when he and the first D-Reaper were playing peacefully. That's would be the D-Reaper he used to remember.

"Mummymon. We better not show any remorse for her anymore."

"But what do you mean! That's Dee out there for goddramon's sakes!"

The black cat digimon quickly turned to face the ultimate baring his fangs and hissed.

"Mummymon, wake up! That's not Dee anymore! That's not the Dee we used to remember and play with. She's gone and her evil incarnate managed to swallow her up. We both saw it!"

Mummymon nodded with tear-filled eyes and started looking back over at the D-Reaper, who was busy choking away at Gallantmon. He then growled and clenched his fists.

"You've convinced me long enough, Black Gatomon. Forget her! She's not the Dee we used to know! I should have put my feelings aside for her a long time ago! I'm here to make Arukenimon proud! I still haven't forgotten my mission!"

"Well, I'm glad to know that you're finally back into reality, Mummymon."

"No, I managed to wake myself up. I've been dreaming fat too long! Its time to face the reality and the truth that our worlds are at danger of being wiped out! We must help these fellow warriors at any opportunity given! So, what do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," replied Black Gatomon.

Jeri held tightly onto Calumon with dear life. She looks out towards the battlefield and watched the climatic battle unfold.

"C'mon, Takato! You can do it! I believe in you! We all believe in you!"

"Hit her again! Harder! Harder!" Calumon cheered with his fists clenched. "Harder!"

(Kid Buu's English Theme plays)

D-Reaper had now taken advantage and shoots out a black mist over at Gallantmon, which started to hold him off for a few moments. As soon as the crimson fighter was immobilized, D-Reaper phased out and reappeared in front of Gallantmon as she began blasting him away with small beams.

"Shit! Look at that!" Pikkan calls out. "Don't start doubting his chances!"

"Are you blind! The D-Reaper is going to fucking kill him any minute now!" War Dramon calls out.

"So, you're just going to let Takato die out there. We'll I won't let that happen! As you should know, I'm his former teacher and he's also a dear friend to me!" Mystic Celesta cries with emotion. "How could you even sound so cold? He's doing this for you're sake too, Pikkan! He's also doing this for you and Jeri! Don't you forget that!"

Suddenly, Pikkan's eyes widen and he looks back to when he saved Jeri's life from Demon's relentless attacks.

"Jeri…"

"Yes, I know you hate to admit it, but she has feelings for you, Pikkan! She's grown more than just respect you! Why don't you just open up to her, damn it!"

"Hikari…"

Beelzebumon and War Dramon were rather touched by the young lady's speech. It wasn't long ago that Kari was a girl so full of doubt and fear. Not only has Tai helped her become stronger-willed, but also she's managed to overcome all fear to become the powerful warrior she is today. Seeing her give advice with such emotion was rather heart felt.

The alterian turns back towards the battlefield and back to the trio. He overcame all grief and internal pain to stand up. Mystic Celesta nods in reply.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"No, thank you. Now I know what to fight for."

"Believe me. I taught Takato everything to know about using the power of love and the sake of others to keep him strong in battle. Tai first taught me that seven years ago and now Takato has picked up from me. This war is far from war."

Metalla X, who was now holding his injured left arm, started walking towards the battlefield and watches frantically as D-Reaper was pummeling the crimson fighter. He then goes shouting out towards the high powers, which were able to hear his cries.

"Shintomon! Higher powers! I'm asking a request from you! This is very important, so you better listen!"

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

_"Can you hear me! I'm asking a request from you!"_

The entire group looked on at the crystal ball and saw Metalla X standing in the middle of the view. They watched the warrior shouting out for his request. Shintomon was the first to respond to the fusion warrior's plea.

"Yes! I can hear you loud and clear, Yamato. What is it?"

_"I want you to go back to the our Digital World. There you can find the four Holy Beasts, exact equivalents of the other Digital World's Sovereigns. In fact, they are Sovereigns. Here's the deal. I want you to go and gather the digicores together."_

"But whatever for?" asked Buddamon.

_"Shit! Look, there's no time to explain, we need to hurry right away. You got that?"_

"Matt! That's brilliant! We can definitely use the digicores power," Mimi replied, "So how are you doing?"

_"Looking roughed up. You wouldn't want to see me when my arm is almost out of its socket. That D-Reaper packs one hell of a punch."_

"That's such a good idea, Matt. I really wished we could of thought of that sooner."

_"We should have done this from the start, but you guys need to hurry. One of you must go with Shintomon and teleport to the digital world and find the four guardians! Time is of essence here."_

"Hmmm. I really don't support this idea, but… it's worth a try! Ok then! Shintomon and Mimi. You two come with me."

"Huh but why me?" Mimi asked.

"Because your Yamato's fiancée. We better hurry. Besides, Tai told me a whole lot about you," Gosenzomon said as he whistled to her.

"Tai! Ugh, don't tell me that he told you about my bikini photos! I'm so going to kill him!"

"Well, let's say he would offer me a magazine of you with nothing on! A full nude!"

"WHAT! THAT BASTARD! He's so dead! When he gets back here, I'm going to so kick his ass! The D-Reaper is going to be like a little puppy barking compared to what I'm going to do to him!"

"C'mon. Vent your frustrations later. We have to go, Mimi."

Mimi crossed her arms angrily and stood her ground. Shintomon and Gosenzomon stood at both of her sides and they quickly teleported out.

"Whoa! That was like some kind of experience wasn't it," Ryo said to break the sudden silence. "Ok, why's everyone so quiet?"

"Ryo! Knock it off. We're trying to watch the fight," Rika exclaimed. "Besides, there's a D-Reaper still out there trying to kill Gallantmon."

"You're right and he's not faring well at the moment," replied Leomon, "But he has to hold off for a little while longer… _Jeri better__ be ok. As long as Pikkan is there, I shouldn't have to worry."_

"But where's Impmon? Why hasn't he fought yet?" Ai asked, "We're starting to get worried about him."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Beelzebumon will turn up in the fight sooner or later," replied Yolei, "You can count on that."

The two siblings nodded their heads in agreement and were gaining confidence for their digimon, Beelzebumon. They knew that he would have to get himself involved in the battle sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Original Digital World**

Since the teleportation from Shintomon is beyond the speed of light, the trio arrived on the holy grounds of the four Holy Beasts that protect the digital world. Mimi looked in awe at the palace and could remember this place quite well, since she and the other Digi-Destined visited on numerous occasions in the past.

"But I don't get it. I thought Azulongmon sealed all of the gates."

"Aw, but us supreme guardians are able to penetrate through any Sovereign's security defenses. That is why it was possible for myself to enter. You see?"

"Hmmm. You do have a point. Hey! The guardians are over at the other room."

"How do you know that?" asked Gosenzomon.

"Well, duh. I've been here many times with my friends. C'mon. This way."

As soon as the blonde-haired young woman started running out towards the hallways leading down into the holy chamber grounds of the four digimon guardians, the two higher powers looked over at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They were now following along Mimi and were gazing in awe at the scenery of the holy grounds.

"This is simply beautiful," said Gosenzomon. "I like the decorating. It reminds me of old realm. Oh those were the days…"

"Yes. It's too bad that you were unable to meet the Sovereigns after those thousands of years being sealed away in that sword. I guess that prevented you from gazing upon the many historic events that have unfolded throughout the digital universe."

"Yes and it sucks I missed out on so much historic events. I was so glad to get out of that freaking sword. Too bad that a mere digimon pulled my sword out."

"What's done is done. There's nothing to change it."

"Yes, you're right. But I managed to turn Celesta X into quite a powerful warrior after all. She should be quite useful in many future battles, but must keep up with training in order to maintain her maximum power under control."

"Gosenzomon. I am so glad to have met you. I never really thought I would end up having a ancestor from fifteen generations ago."

"Well, just don't call me ancestor. It makes me feel so old."

"I'M BACK! Sorry that took so long!"

They both turned to see Mimi coming right back with the four digicores. Both Gosenzomon and Shintomon looked on with widened eyes and gaping mouths at the four magnificent digicores all bundled up in Mimi's arms.

"Wow! I could really use these for my collection that I've been building up for so long," Gosenzomon said, "Mimi, set them down."

"Sure."

As soon as she was slowly placing the four digicores on the ground, Gosenzomon kneels down and looks over at the large breasts on Mimi's chest. A twisted smile forms across his face. He started pressing his hands together and gave a 'Pufu Pufu' gesture. Mimi slowly took notice of this, which caused Gosenzomon to turn away and whistle with innocence.

"So, are you guys ready to summon the power of the digicores?"

"You bet! That's what we've been waiting for! Ok, Yamato! We have the digicores! What do you want us to do with them!"

Shintomon stood for a minute and got no response, and he was about to speak up once again to get the fusion warrior's response. But then, he was sidetracked as Mimi stopped him.

"I'll take it from here. He'll listen to me," Mimi said.

"Just place your hand on my shoulder and you will be able to communicate with him telepathically. But remember this is long distance. That means ten cents a minute."

"Ok. Ok. Quit bragging."

_"And quit trying to hit on my woman!"_

The two higher powers jumped back with widened eyes and started waving their arms out frantically. Mimi giggled and then puts her hand on Shintomon's shoulder.

"Matt, can you hear me?"

_"Loud and clear.__ Ok, here are the requests that Tai and myself have been wanting. We only have two requests, so I'm going to make this quick. Number one, we want Earth and every other planet D-Reaper has destroyed to be restored."_

"Ok, go on."

_"Second, we want to revive every digimon and human that had been killed off during D-Reaper's wave of terror. But exclude everyone of the evildoers that were involved in helping to resurrect the D-Reaper, that includes that fucking imp Magimon, King Devimon and Demon. Hey wait a second, aren't the digicores only suppsoed to bring only a few lives at a time?"_

"Nope. Not anymore. Azulongmon told me that the power of the digicores were updated and can now grant more than a few lives back. After all, no disturbances have altered the life cycles of the digital world. So it allowed the guardians to transfer more power into the digicores themselves. So, we're all set to go."

_"Thank god. We can surely thank Azulongmon and the other three guardians about this."_

"But unfortunately, it won't be able to bring the lives that were killed by your hands when Magimon took control of you. You only mentioned the ones that D-Reaper has killed."

_"That's fine, Mimi. Remember, once the other Sovereigns are restored to full power, I'm sure they will be able to revive those lost souls. It's no big deal. I'm sure they can do that."_

"All right then. Is that all?"

_"No how about some new shoes and a new guitar for my set?"_

"What! New shoes and a new guitar!"

_"Nah, I was just jerking you're chain. Yeah. That's it. Thanks Mimi. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have let my ego get the best of me when I fought Tai. We should have stopped the D-Reaper at that first moment."_

"It's ok, Matt. I forgive you. You admitted you were wrong and we can all move on. I can live with it. Besides, you're still a hunk even with an ego."

_"Um, heh… hanks._

"Don't mention it. Besides, whoever thought I would eventually would have convinced the Holy Beasts to lend me their digicores just for this one opportunity."

_"How did you convince them? You must have thought of something brilliant."_

"Oh. You could say I used my charm to get the better of the situation…"

_"Ohhh.__ I see. You've got a devious mind, Mimi."_

"Heh. Thanks. I got that from you."

_"Looks like I taught you well."_

"Mimi? Can we get started right away?" Gosenzomon asked, "Time is wasting."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Matt, we have to get this done right away."

_"Right!__ Good luck, Mimi. Hope to see you after this war has been won."_

"It shall be won. I promise you. Bye, Matt."

With that said, Matt disconnected his transmission and Mimi turns her attention over towards the four digicores lying on the ground.

"All right! Lets get this started right away!"

Mimi stood over the four glowing spheres and summoned them using the power of the crest of sincerity glowing from within her heart. A neon green light started to encircle the digicores as they levitated from the ground. The two supreme guardians looked at their magnificence.

"What a power. So these are the digicores?" asked Gosenzomon.

"Yes. You can think of them as devices of granting wishes. In fact, they do grant wishes. One single power from a digicore has enough to restore a planet within the digital universe. You can rest assure these digicores will prove their medal."

"Lets just hope you're right."

Mimi stood among the glowing digicores and closed her eyes as if she were concentrating on their power. She then started to speak with a neon green aura glowing all around her.

_"Wow. I feel so warm. So majestic. Azulongmon wasn't lying about the digicore's improvement. This will be more than enough to restore the destruction caused by the D-Reaper. This one's for you, Matt."_

"Wait a minute. I thought only the children of Hope and Light were the only ones to summon the power of the digicores," Shintomon said.

"No. Azulongmon and the other guardians made it possible for anyone of us to summon their power. I mean anybody who is considered an original Digi-Destined. Only the eight of us are able to summon it's power. I'm the one who inherited the crest of sincerity, so it made it possible for even me to summon the power. Remember, these digicores are much more advanced and improved.

"I see. That makes sense," Shintomon replied, "The original eight were the one's chosen by the four Holy Beasts in the first place."

Shintomon looks on and smiled as Mimi turned to face them with a majestic glow surrounding her body. Gosenzomon has an awed look on his face. Mimi then started to speak as she prepared to summon the requests that Matt had given for her.

"Digicores. Hear my call. I summon you're power. With my heart filled with the essence of sincerity, you shall grant my requests for the recent destruction caused by the D-Reaper. I implore you to hear my call…"

With that said, the digicores were now a pure green color and they stopped to face Mimi. The young man reaches out and places two hands among two of the floating orbs.

_"First. Restore our home planet Earth and every other planet destroyed by the D-Reaper's wave of destruction."_

As soon as she said that, the digicores responded by glowing and sending out rays of green light. She turns and watches as the beams faded away and transported themselves into the middle of the digital universe. Slowly but surely, the Earth and every other extinct planet were eventually restored.

"Ha! I can feel its presence! It worked!" exclaimed Shintomon, "I can't believe it worked!"

"But we're not done yet," Gosenzomon replied, "Please do continue on, Mimi."

She nodded in response and turns her attention back over towards the floating digicores and fully concentrated on their immense powers. She was ready to make the second request that Matt had given to her.

_"Secondly but last.__ This is very important. Restore every single life, digimon and human, after Dark Magimon's arrival to be brought back to life. I know it's asking a lot but please restore their lives. They didn't deserve to have their souls taken away. But exclude those evil souls that helped revive the D-Reaper. However, do bring my fiancée, Matt to life. He was only brainwashed and used for their bidding. Give him a chance… For me… I love him so much…"_

With a single tear coming down her face, she suddenly opened her eyes and watched as the orbs started to glow an immense bright green light. The light started to spread over into over in the other Digital World, and slowly each digimon life was restored. Everyone of them killed off by D-Reaper were being brought back to life.

The same could be said for the people on Earth. People were slowly revived from the powerful energy brought forth by the four majestic digicores. They had become so advanced that they were also able to restore the lives of earthlings killed off by a digimon threat or even by a deletion program gone wrong.

However, Mimi would still have to wait a while since this wish was too great to even complete. Restoring a whole population of digimon on an entire planet would take a long time.

_"Let's just hope that it can finish in time. I don't know how long Matt and the others are going to hold off the D-Reaper. Just hang in there, don't give up!"_

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sancutary**

Kid Buus' English theme continues through the battle

Meanwhile, Gallantmon CM was getting the squeeze put on him as D-Reaper applied a devastating bear hug. Gallantmon was crying out in pain as his insides were starting to crack.

"Guilmon! We have to hang in there for a little while longer! We can't lose! This has got to stop!"

D-Reaper ignored their cries and continued to put the squeeze as she began to laugh maniacally. Metalla X and Omega X could only look on with angry looks across their faces. Omega X hoped for Gallantmon to regain the momentum but that wasn't about to come anytime soon.

Gallantmon tries to break free but D-Reaper knees him in the back with a devastating force. She then started to power up as if attempting to pull off a kamikaze.

"Say goodbye, Gallantmon! **YOU'RE**** GOING TO DIE! HA! HA! YES, YOU DIE! DIE!"**

But just as she was about to pull off the technique, a powerful blast of energy goes shooting at the D-Reaper and sends her flying back through a nearby rock face. Gallantmon fell to his knees and turned to find none other than Beelzebumon.

Kid Buu's theme ends

"Beelzebumon!"

"Beelzebumon's theme "Black Intruder" plays

The demon replied with a smirk on his face and quickly turns his attention back over to the D-Reaper. A smug look came across his face as he stood side by side with Gallantmon. The D-Reaper was slowly making it up onto her feet.

"Well, this ought to get pretty interesting," War Dramon replied.

"Is he crazy?" Pikkan questioned the demon's motives.

"He's doing anything he can to hold off the D-Reaper. I have a plan. Once our power is restored within the next few minutes, we'll attack the D-Reaper with everything we have! That should allow my brother to regain his strength!"

"Easier said than done," War Dramon replied. "My fused form lasts only thirty minutes. So I ahve only fifteen minutes left."

"We'll do everything we can," replied Mystic Celesta. "In the meantime, we'll leave this to Beelzebumon and Takato."

"Well, I never thought I'd see this day, Beelzebumon. You and I teaming up once again," Gallantmon stated.

"Don't push it. I'm only doing this to protect Ai and Makoto. Besides we both have a common enemy and that being the D-Reaper. I'm ready to take back my revenge," Beelzebumon cried out as his positron gun came into realization once again. "Thanks for the spare gun, Makoto!"

Gallantmon sits up and an aura flares up around him. The two mega fighters faced off against the D-Reaper as waves of energy was starting to push towards D-Reaper, who didn't seem to be affected at all. A smile formed on her face.

**"YOU?**** I ALREADY AM BEGINNING TO HATE YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!"**

"Why don't you do me a favor and shut the hell up?" Beelzebumon replied.

"Black Intruder" ends

Metalla X looked on and then called out to Shintomon to ask him a question concerning the requests.

"So, has the second request been given yet!"

_"Yes, but it will take time to revive each of those lost lives. Besides, __Rome__ wasn't built in a day."_

"I just hope that every life has been restored. And let's make sure all evildoers are excluded!"

_"Yes! It has been granted! Every life has been restored! It's a success!"_

"Good. I really would like to thank you, Shintomon. And you, Gosenzomon. And especially you, Mimi."

_"Ahhh.__ Why thank you. So, what are you going to give me in return, lover boy?"_

"A nice vacation for the two of us. How about the Bahamas?"

_"Great! But lets go shopping first before we go, ok?"_

"Whatever you say. I'll see you after this battle has been-WON! Hey my halo is gone! I thought I would have remained dead since I was also responsible for reviving D-Reaper."

_"We altered the request a bit. We said every evildoer, except for you. You owe me big time, mister! Heh. Heh."_

"Oh you're such a lifesaver, Mimi! We'll go shopping just for you!"

_"Sounds like a plan! See you after this battle has been won."_

With that said, Metalla X loses connection with his fiancée and turns his attention back over towards Omega X. They nodded their heads to one another.

"I get it now! You now want War Dramon and Mystic Celesta to help us now that the requests have been made?" asked Omega X, "Ok. I'll just call for-"

"No! They'll be attacking the D-Reaper soon anyway. They're still with us as we speak."

Omega X looked on with shock across his face and Metalla X was about to say something that would alter the course of the battle taking place at the very moment.

"I want you to form the Life Bomb!"

"What! The Life Bomb!"

"Whoa? Did I just hear right?" War Dramon asked. "He wants Tai to use the Life Bomb!"

"How can Matt even think that it will work? It failed twice before," Mystic Celesta replied. "Matt must been desperate if he's calling on such an immediate plan."

The fusion warrior looked at Metalla X with shock across his face and knew that he didn't have enough energy to form such a powerful, attack. If he were to release an attack with that massive amount of power, it would easily kill him off due to losing his life source at the same time. But it was a risk that Omega X would have to take.

Gallantmon and Beelzebumon both started hammering away at the D-Reaper with a barrage of kicks and punches. But the D-Reaper has been able to evade each of their head on attacks with the tremendous of ease. She goes rolling back and shoots out her arms in order to grab the two megas, but they managed to maneuver just in time.

Gallantmon cups his hands together and shoots out a massive energy blast. Beelzebumon activates his positron gun and unleashes Death Slinger at the same time. The attacks combined with one another into one massive ball of energy and blasted right in front of the D-Reaper. They both were panting as the smoke cloud was starting to clear away.

"Did we get her?" asked Beelzebumon.

"I don't know, but lets not be too confident just yet."

As soon as he said that, D-Reaper was still standing there with her hands on her hips and an evil grin on her face.

"You spoke too soon, pineapple head!"

"Damn it!"

**"YOU GIVE ME PAIN! NOW I'LL GIVE YOU PAIN! ETERNAL PAIN! YOU TWO SHALL PERISH!"**

D-Reaper slowly started marching over towards the two fighters as they quickly got into fighting stances. Even with their combined effort, they were still unable to bring down the D-Reaper.

Omega X was still shocked over what Metalla X had just said a little while ago. Now he was told to form his trump card attack, the deadly Life Bomb!

* * *

**Earth.**

The people throughout the planet were slowly being revived one by one by the powers of the digicores. Once they woke up, they had no idea of how they were revived and who was responsible for reviving them back from the dead.

"My god. I can't believe it. We're back to life," a man said as he stood up and examined his body. "But unreal, I can't believe I'm really alive."

Suddenly, more people all around him were each being brought back. He looked around shocked and was beginning to wonder how they were each being brought back from the dead.

_"What in the hell is going on here? Am I just seeing things or are we in heaven?"_

Even Yami Yugi was revived from death. He looked around at the number of people being revived through a mysterious power.

"How odd. I thought everything had come to an end."

"Yug!" a teen's voice calls out.

"Joey! You're alive, too!"

"Yeah, that was sure wacked out. One minute we were goners and now we're back to life."

"I have a good feeling those children had something to do with this," Yami Yugi replied. _"Wherever you kids are, I thank you. You are indebted with my gratitude."_

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were tending to injured civilians who were caught by building debris during the D-Reaper's invasion.

"It's a miracle," Venus said. "This is something Sailor Moon would do."

"Though it wasn't her. I bet you those kids with their 'digimon' helped to restore the planet. I'm not too sure how but I'm glad they did," replied Mars.

"Let us all be thankful for them," a young man's voice calls. out.

It came from none other than Michael, along with his Metal Seadramon.

"Those kids are my friends and just you watch! They'll beat this D-Reaper and restore peace to our world!"

Everyone nods as they now put their hopes and faiths to the Digi-Destined/Tamer team. The fate of the two universes were at stake and they couldn't afford to lose it all.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

Yamaki was looking through the orb and was astonished by the turn of events. Earth and its inhabitants have been restored. He couldn't believe at what he was seeing before him. People were being revived back from the dead, just right after the D-Reaper's planetary destruction.

"Oh my god… What in the… How are these people being brought back to life?"

"It's as if our prayers have been answered," Riley said.

"Yay! Our families have been restored!" Yolei cheered. "Isn't that right, Naomi? Our home has been brought back!"

"This is so fantastic!" Ken exclaimed. "Welcome back, Mother Earth."

"The warrior was right. When comes death, comes resurrection," Talley said.

"Whoo-hoo! Now we can go home after this fight is finished. I could use a little massage," Terriermon said.

"Make that two," Gomamon responded.

"So, you're digimon's got a smart mouth?" Joe asked Henry.

"Yep."

A smile formed across the face of Yamaki. He does recall the Bible stating that Christ would be resurrected after death. In this case, Earth faced certain death and was restored back to its glory.

"I find it unbelievable for those kids of finding a way to restore everything that was lost from the D-Reaper. It's shame that half of this city is needed to be rebuilt, but all that matters is that the citizen's lives are being restored. Life is much too precious to be taken away and it's something you're son has taught me, Mr. Wong."

The father of Henry Wong nodded in reply.

"I told you to never underestimate these children."

The entire group within the room gathered around as they set their sights on the battle that was taking place before them. The very same battle that would determine the fate anf future of the entire digital universe.

_"I leave this up to you and you're friends, Takato…"_

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

Omega X was still taken back at what Metalla X had just said. He had never created the Life Bomb in such a long time, and it was a very difficult technique to complete and it had to be done with perfection. Omega X spoke up as he broke the sudden silence.

"You want me to create the Life Bomb? Now? Even when my body is not even at its one hundred percent finest? I just don't see anyway for me to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's going to require everything from within my body and from the energy of every single life form, digital or biological. Think of its as a sort of 'spirit ball'. I used it when I fought Burizalor, but it barely even killed him. Hell, I didn't even work against Metal Garurumon those years ago. Though I'll admit, that ball wasn't at its best since there weren't much life force to gather any energy from."

"That's what I'm saying. Now that the other digital world's digimon populations have been restored, you can gather energy from the two worlds and our very own world as well. Our home planet has been restored. Our families have been brought back to life. We can also gather energy from throughout the digital universe. I'm sure everyone will want to help out. Our common enemy is the D-Reaper after all."

"So, I'll gather as much energy as I can and throw it. Yeah, I like it!'

"No…"

"What? Why not?"

"You won't be using the Life Bomb. There's not need. All you have to do is set it up."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"I want Takato to finish the D-Reaper off with the Life Bomb."

"Takato! But his Gallantmon body might not maintain it's form and the force of the Life Bomb will most likely kill him!"

"No, I know he can do it. Just follow my lead, Tai. I know what I'm doing. Allow Takato to deliver the final blow. It's time to pass the torch once again. You did it for you're sister seven years ago. She helped mold Takato into who he is and it's up to you to lead an example for the boy. Allow him to finish the monster off."

"Yeah, I get you're point! Ok!"

Omega X nods and then turns his attention back over towards the battle continuing as Beelzebumon and Gallantmon were giving it their all against the D-Reaper. Mummymon and Black Gatomon were also looking on from a great distance away.

"C'mon! You two are supposed to have beaten her by now!" Mummymon exclaimed, "I can't believe this! I would have beaten D-Reaper in about a minute if I wanted to!"

"What? D-Reaper even took out those two fighters over there at the same time. So the result of this won't be any different. Dee is just too strong for them."

"Yeah, but have a little faith once and a while. Besides, I know they won't know. Because if they do, I'll step in and fight the D-Reaper myself."

"Um you're joking right?"

"I'm joking wrong, kitty cat! This fight is going to have to go down between the D-Reaper and myself anyway. I was sent here to protect the other digital world that I come from. I have to make Arukenimon proud of me."

"I see. Wow, I never thought you be declared a hero in another world."

"Well I am and the people love me! See? I got autographs and photographs to prove it."

"OK, ok. You've proven me enough. Lets just watch how the battle is going to turn out."

"Oh, right. C'mon! You two can take her out! Give her a one two!"

Mummymon turns his attention back over towards the battle that was still taking place, which Black Gatomon had pointed out to. They watched in anticipation of the two fighters facing off against the D-Reaper.

Jeri kept at a safe distance while tightening her grip on Calumon.

_"We can't hide here any longer. Eventually, we're going to get caught,"_ Jeri thought. "C'mon, Takato! You can beat this witch!"

D-Reaper goes punching Gallantmon in the stomach, which then goes crawling backwards. Beelzebumon comes up from behind and nails the D-Reaper with clubbed forearm smash. This rocked D-Reaper back and caused her to nail Beelzebumon right in the gut. Beelzebumon wheezed in pain and then delivers another hard punch into her stomach. D-Reaper takes the hit and then delivers a knee to Beelzebumon's face, which rocked him backwards. D-Reaper goes phasing out and then goes behind Beelzebumon to deliver a spinning back wheel kick.

Gallantmon rises to his feet and activates his twin lances. Gallantmon slashes right at D-Reaper with his sword, but she managed to maneuver to the side and allowed the slashes to cut right through some nearby rocks instead. D-Reaper goes reappearing right in front of Gallantmon and starts hammering him away. D-Reaper delivers a head butt to the face of Gallantmon.

"Guilmon! We have to continue this fight! No matter what the consequences, we can't allow ourselves to be defeated! People are counting on the fact that the battle has to be won! Guilmon, we're doing this together. We'll even go down in defeat together. But I'm not about to lose you."

Gallantmon rose to his feet and regained the momentum as he started to punch away at the D-Reaper, sending her flying after a barrage of punches.

"Beelzebumon! Are you alright?"

"Never been better, pineapple head! I was just getting my second wind. All right! Lets do this!"

Beelzebumon goes soaring overhead and started firing down multiple blasts down upon the D-Reaper. Beezelbumon the proceeds to fire away more Death Slinger's at the fallen D-Reaper which caused a massive smoke cloud to form.

"Matt, I even doubt that the Life Bomb will even work, it's going to require a lot of energy to be contributed to me."

"Yes, but the digimon and our people must be made to solve their own problems. You know what? I'll be the one to ask them to contribute nearly of the energy at once!"

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we get started right away?"

"Yes and we better make it quick! I don't think Takato and Beelzebumon are going to take it much longer."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, but we better get started on our part right away."

"Yeah. The sooner, the better."

* * *

**Original Digital World.**** Land of the Holy Beasts**

Shintomon, Gosenzomon and Mimi stood around as they gazed over at the four digicores that were each emitting a neon green light. Shintomon spoke up to break the sudden silence.

"So, do you got a third request? After all, you only have one left. We better make it a good one," the higher power said.

"So what are you going to request for," asked Gosenzomon.

"Matt! This is Mimi again! What should I make for a third request!"

_"Huh! How should I know! Hmmm, it's your decision. You do whatever you want with it."_

"My own decision? Well all right. Any ideas, guys? Gosenzomon? Shintomon? What should I request for? Lets see here."

"You better make your decision, we're needed back. The others might be starting to get worried of our absence," said Shintomon.

"You're right. All right, if I can't think of a good wish. Then theres always a bad one," Mimi said, "Hmmm…"

_"I'll tell you what though. Why don't you try to help me find a way to communicate with the people of the three worlds, much like Dark Magimon did? Shintomon? Gosenzomon? How does that sound?"_

"We can't do that," Gosenzomon replied.

Mimi and Shintomon were gasping in shock at what the older higher power had just said, but this did not set well for Metalla X. He literally was starting to boil up to the fact that even the older supreme guardian is not allowing him.

_"Maybe I can help,"_ a much familiar voice was heard.

"Gennai! But is that really you!" Mimi called out.

_"Yes. Hello again, Mimi. Hello, Matt. Hello, supreme guardians. It is I, Gennai."_

_"But Gennai, will you be able to help me get through into communcation with everyone on the three worlds?"_

_"Yes. As a matter of fact, I can. I will enable you to talk to every single person and digimon alive on the three worlds."_

"Thanks, Gennai. You've always been there for us at the time of need."

_"I'm just repaying a debt for you, Digi-Destined. You've done so much for us that I needed to repay you. After all, the sake of the digital universe is at stake here."_

_"I'm ready whenever you are, Gennai."_

_"You can speak clearly now. You may begin._

* * *

**Earth.**

The entire populations of world had stopped at their tracks and were hearing an echoing voice from out of their minds and could see Metalla X sending out a transmission message to every single one of them.

_"People of earth.__ I really need your help. I'm literally imploring you for your help."_

His voice goes echoing off cities worldwide and everyone had stopped at what they were doing to stop and listened to Metalla X's message in confusion.

_"I know a portion of the human population were affected by the D-Reaper in some form or matter. I saw what kind of destruction it had caused to your homes and your cities. Believe me. I had bad experiences with it too. But this is much more important. You were revived by a great power from the digicores. This is not a dream."_

"No way. That sure doesn't sound like a dream!" Sakura Kinomoto said.

"After that Demon guy, how could I refuse to believe this guy?" replied Ryoko.

* * *

**New Digital World**

(Metallica's "One" theme plays)

_"Digimon of each digital world.__ Hear me out! You also have been victims as well! The D-Reaper has taken away lives and has destroyed many worlds along with it. But we can't allow its wave of destruction to continue any longer. This is it. This is the time we fight back against the evil. You're either with us or against us. It really doesn't matter. But you know what the right choice is. You either fight to survive or cower out to die. Remember, this is your damn choice!"_

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

Mummymon was looking on rather confused and looks right over towards Omega X with a look of concern.

"Just what the heck is he talking about? Has he lost it?"

"No. He's communicating with the people of the three worlds."

"Well, I guess I am still dreaming after all… C'mon! Lets take this chance and team up against D-Reaper!"

"Mummymon, you're just going to have to wait a minute," Omega X replied, "This has to be done and it will ensure us to come out of this alive."

"Really! Oh, I never really thought of that."

"He's right and you better just stay out of this fight," Black Gatomon said, "Just put aside you're stupid pride and use your head for once."

Mummymon sighed and nodded in agreement. He withdrew himself from the battle and went along with the plan.

Jeri heard looked out towards where Metalla X was speaking out to the digimon from the other Digital World. She wondered what he was doing that was very important. However, Calumon knew.

"Why is even he staring out into space?"

"He's not. He's speaking to other people through his mind."

"That's hard for me to believe."

"It's true. He's going to ask people for their help. Though, all this mind speaking makes my head all spinny!"

"You telling me?"

"People of earth and digimon of the digital worlds! Hear me out! The battle against the D-Reaper is being taken place in afar, off place within the digital universe. But I'm not going to be able to win this battle alone. We've tried and failed. This is not time to quit and let the D-Reaper win. All that I'm asking is for you all to raise your hands into the air and contribute all of your energy towards defeating D-Reaper. That is all that I ask for."

He then fell silent and stood around to wait for the replies from the people and digimon of the three worlds. But to his surprise, he got no reply. Then Gennai spoke up.

_"Matt. You're going to have to try harder than that. You have to make sure that they know what kind of right decision to make. They have to really understand the situation that we're dealing with."_

With that said, Omega X began to fly high overhead and hovers up into the air, raises his arms and was beginning to create the energy ball.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

Elsewhere, each of the Digi-Destined and Tamers were already raising their hands up and they each began to contribute whatever energy that had. Suzie, Kenta and Kazu were all raising their hands up and small particles of energy started to rise from their hands. Mega Gargomon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Antiramon, Leomon, Guardromon and Marine Angemon were also contributing their digital energy.

Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Sonja all stood while sending out as much energy as needed. Garudamon, Altur Kabuterimon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Buddamon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon were also doing the same, by sending out their digital energy.

* * *

**Original Digital World.**** Realm of the Holy Beasts**

Even back over at the landscape of the four guardians, Shintomon, Gosenzomon, and Mimi were contributing some of their own energy as well. Then along came the energy from Azulongmon and his fellow guardians at the very same time. This is just what Omega X had needed for his Life Bomb and enables it to get as strong as possible, especially from the energy sources of the guardians themselves.

* * *

**Earth**

Soon, everyone within Shinjuku were raising their hands and released their energy. Yami Yugi, the Sailor Senshi, Yusuke and Ryoko helped rally the people to get together to help out the warriors.

"That's it! We'll send you as much energy as we can!" Joey cries out. "Now this is so cool! We're saving the world again, Yug!"

"No. Everyone on the planet will help save the universe," the former pharaoh replied.

Sakura pulls out her pom-poms and got the crowd rallied up.

"C'mon everyone! Send that energy! If we can't do it, noone can!"

Michael and Metal Seadramon also sent some of their own energy to the skies above.

Soon, there was a massive wave of spirit energy being sent through space itself and through a dimensional rift found in the Asteroid Belt. The energy would then be sent straight to the Digital Universe.

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

Every trace of energy was then being sent directly towards the location of the planet and towards one certain energy force. Their energy began to amass into a large sphere forming above in Omega X's upheld hands, and he looks on impressed with the large amount of energy that he was receiving.

"Take a look at that!" Mystic Celesta calls out. Everyone's transferring their energy to the Life Bomb. I see! Once my brother finishes the Life Bomb, he'll want Takato to use it."

"What? How can Takato even use such an excessive force of energy? He'll be too worn out from his fight. He and Beelzebumon aren't doing well at the moment," said Pikkan.

"If my brother knows what he's doing, then he' got to be doing this for a very good reason. Just trust in my brother's instincts," Mystic Celesta assured the alterian. "By the way, think of this Life Bomb as a Cosmic Terra Force!"

"Well, I'm a believer," War Dramon stated. "I know Takato can do it. He just needs to stay in the game."

"Let's transfer some of our own energy into the Life Bomb! C'mon, guys!"

With that said, the trio lifted their hands up and released portions of their own energy for the Life Bomb force. The sphere began to grow with immense proportions.

"My god, look at this energy! Just what I needed! The last was from Kari and the others on the cliff. Keep sending more energy, people! This is much better! I can feel your power and strength building up into the ball! I can feel it!"

The energy ball had gotten a very good start from each of the Digi-Destined, Tamers and their digimon, as well as the supreme and four digimon guardians godly energy. This is the much needed boost Omega X needed to build up his energy ball. This is exactly what he really needed. The Life Bomb swells even bigger and bigger, until it got even larger than his entire body in itself. Metalla X looks on with a pleased look across his face. Shintomon and Gosenzomon, watching on form the original digital world, were also watching on overjoyed as their plan was coming into full affect.

**(End theme)**

_"I see that the ball should be much larger,"_ Gennai replied, _"The earthlings and the digimon should also be able to contribute their energy to ensure that the ball gets even bigger than it already is. We need everyone to contribute their energy."_

_"The digimon of the newer digital world were already revived,"_ Shintomon replied, _"Now we're going to ask for the third, and final request from the digicores. It is very important."_

Beelzebumon and Gallantmon continued to attack the D-Reaper with everything they got, but the D-Reaper seemingly was beating them using his speed to evade their attacks. Beelzebumon goes flying right up after D-Reaper and fires away several more Death Slingers, which D-Reaper was able to avoid. She phases right in front of Beelzebumon and delivers a kick to the side of his head.

But then, Beelzebumon respond by powering up and unleashing Chaos Flare. D-Reaper watches it coming right for her but she manages to phase out quickly in time. Beelzebumon then turns around as he faced D-Reaper, who looked angrier like never before. She hurls an enormous ball of crimson energy, which was enough to destroy an entire planet. The huge sphere smashes itself into the planet below, which caused a large explosion.

The higher powers looked on with great horror over what was happening and watched as their own planet was about to be destroyed by a single blast by the D-Reaper.

Omega X and Metalla X managed to brace themselves against an enormous wind of energy that the explosion was sending off. As soon as the dust was clearing, D-Reaper drops down to the center of the crater that she had created from the single blast herself. She started looking around, with both Crimson Mode and Beelzebumon nowhere in sight. Suddenly the rocks at the bottom started to stir, and the two fighters came shooting out from the debris below. Gallantmon held out his two lances and Beelzebumon held out his positron gun. Both were charged up and ready to attack.

"Dodge this!" the warriors exclaimed

**"NO!**** YOU DIE!"**

They then started attacking D-Reaper at once together. She attempted to avoid every blow being thrown at her, but was having such a hard time with the two fighters. It was a Death Slinger and Invincible Sword galore. D-Reaper was able to barely dodge those attacks and phases right out of sight.

Mummymon watches on laughing and cheering on the two megas, while Metalla X looked on with a serious look on his face.

_"C'mon Takato and Beelzebumon.__ You two have to hold out the D-Reaper just a little longer. We know you can do it. Just give us a little more time. We definitely need time on our side here."_

"Matt!"

Metalla X quickly turns his attention into the skies above and saw Omega X with his hands outstretched and the Life Bomb starting to grow larger in size.

"My Life Bomb doesn't look like it's getting anymore bigger, Matt!"

"What! But that's not right! You're attack should have been finished by now with all of these life forces that I'm sensing from the three worlds."

Just then, Metalla X could overhear every tone of the digimon back from the new digital world, the ones that were killed off by D-Reaper.

_"Yo! We remember you! You're the one who killed our fellow digimon at the stadium! We managed to escape and we remember what you look like! Why should we help you for what you've done!"_ a Gotsumon exclaimed.

_"So you came crawling back just to ask for our help? Why don't you go crawl back from the sewers you belong, you slime ball,"_ a Vegiemon said.

_"Plus how do we know that you aren't working for the D-Reaper and Dark Magimon anyways?"_ asked a Gazimon, _"You could just be jerking our chain! We don't trust you!"_

Mystic Celesta and the others were taken back by these insults. They could only fuel their own anger.

"What! Don't you even care what's going to happen to your own planet!" Mystic Celesta asked.

"You damn ass punks! You better recognize who were are!" War Dramon shouted. "We just revived you're candy asses and this is how you repay us!"

"I don't blame them," Pikkan said. "They're still in shock over what the D-Reaper had done to their homes. Though, I will say this… YOU STUPID ASS IDIOTS WON'T YOU JUST CONTRIBUTE TO SAVE YOUR OWN ASSES! YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN, DO YA'LL!"

Mystic Celesta and War Dramon were quite taken back by Pikkan's loud outburst, which off course attracted Jeri.

"Look it's Pikkan and now he's talking to the sky as well. What the heck is going on here?"

"They're speaking out to those meanies who won't help us."

"Meanies?"

"C'mon! At least contribute! C'mon! You're not playing nice!"

"This is just so odd…"

Just then, Jeri looks up and gasps at one of the most magnificent scenes she's ever laid her eyes upon.

"Calumon! Take a look at that!"

"Wow! A shiny ball of energy! Those meanies won't send more energy to make it bigger. Once it gets bigger, it'll really be shiny!"

"Shiny? It's so beautiful."

Metalla X was taken back by their insults and the verbal negativity that he was receiving by the digimon. He couldn't believe how much pain he had inflicted on those that lost their fellow digimon at the stadium. He felt terrible and knew that they would never forgive him.

"Damn you all! Aren't you even concerned for your own damned world! If you don't go through with this, then the D-Reaper is just going to wipe you out again! Is that what you want! Don't tell me that you want to die again!"

Meanwhile, Gallantmon and Beelzebumon attacked the D-Reaper once again with a barrage of punches and kicks. D-Reaper was able to maneuver from each being thrown at her. She moves around so fast that even the two mega level digimon were left in a gust of dust and unable to find her. D-Reaper giggles and fires a ki-blast onto them. An explosion occurs and brought a smile across the face of the D-Reaper.

As soon as the smoke cleared away, the two mega digimon were down on their knees with cuts and scratches all over their bodies. Beelzebumon looks up and seethes with anger.

"Heh. Heh. **NOW YOU SHALL DIE!"**

"Takato. I've tried my best. I'm sorry."

"Guilmon! We can't allow the D-Reaper to win! No way at all! We're sorry, Tai! We just couldn't hold her off as long as you wanted."

However, the proud Beelzebumon wouldn't go down that easily and began firing away ki-blasts at the D-Reaper, who was still levitating in the air. She slams one between her palms and easily deflected the others. Beezlebumon growled angrily and tries to fire some more, but then realized that he was running out of energy. D-Reaper lunges down and kicks him away into some nearby rocks. Beelzebumon was left lying among a pile of rubble and had a painful look across his face.

"Damn! That's it guys! We better make our move!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

"We're right behind you!" War Dramon replied.

As soon as she said that, the trio flew back down to the battlefield to face off against the D-Reaper. The monster turned as the three warriors surrounded her.

Mystic Celesta charges out and delivers numerous kicks at the D-Reaper. The demon was barely able to withstand such a quick force from the angelic warrior. Mystic Celesta sees an opening and blasts D-Reaper away with a Holy Beam.

"Whoa! Hey! Not to close guys!" Omega X calls out

War Dramon flies over behind the D-Reaper and delivers a spinning back kick. This was enough to send D-Reaper flying through a pile of rocks. The warrior then polishes off the D-Reaper by spitting out numerous ghosts.

"All right! Here's the bottom of the ninth! War Dramon up to bat! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

The ghosts obeyed their master's command and flew out towards the rock pile. Then, massive explosions started to occur as D-Reaper was taking a devastating amount of damage.

Pikkan puts his fists together and then executes his Thunder Flash Attack technique towards the rock pile. However, the D-Reaper came jumping through the rock piles as good as new. The electrical blasts made their mark and nailed D-Reaper. The monster overcame such pain and laughed off the pain.

"Damn! My attacks aren't doing shit anymore!" Pikkan cursed.

"You telling me? This bitch isn't going down!" War Dramon retorted.

"No! We're going to stall him enough time for Omega X to switch with Gallantmon! We can't allow D-Reaper to find out about our secret plan!" Mystic Celesta stated.

Metalla X couldn't take the fact that the digimon had refused to help him, so he walked over towards the battlefield. His eyes were fueling with anger like never before.

"Come on, D-Reaper! I'll take you here and now! Lets go!"

_"Matt! You have to keep appealing to the digimon of the newer digital world. It's our only hope! Please try to get through with them."_

The fusion warrior had a mixture of anger and frustration twisted across his face. He sighs and then goes to try to communicate with the digimon once again.

"Damn it! You digimon better get your thick heads straightened out! I need your energy to fill up the Life Bomb that my friend is about to use. It will seal the end of the D-Reaper! Just think, once we unleash this attack, then the D-Reaper will be defeated! Isn't that what you want! No more D-Reaper!"

* * *

**Digital Limbo**

Down in digital limbo, the group of villains that were defeated in the past had gathered around. Devimon, Piedmon, Burizalor, Virus, Datamon, Metal Etemon, and many others were watching the scene through a giant crystal ball as if seeing a front view picture of the battle taking place. They were all starting to get pretty amused and couldn't contain themselves.

"You see? I told you," Burizalor spoke out, "I told you so! This is a testament to digimon's weakness and dependence of others! This is what they get for putting their trust on such a plebian race of fools."

"Ha. How could we ever doubt you, Burizalor?" Devimon said.

"I'll say! This is going to be last show of their lifetime," Metal Etemon remarked.

"Finally, both Taichi and Yamato defeated," said Virus, "Just as I wanted. Now I can have my way with them down here in hell."

Black War Greymon looks on from the background with a look of determination.

"C'mon! You've got this one in the grasp of you're hand. Don't give out yet, Taichi!"

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

"Matt! Hey isn't anybody from the three worlds contributing any energy!" asked Omega X.

"They aren't listening to me," replied Metalla X. "Come on! You all will be killed if you do not contribute energy! I need your help! Digimon and humans alike! This is no dream. This is all reality. Please, contribute energy… Now."

However, nobody was even paying attention Metalla X, which was now starting to infuriate him like never before. Omega X looked on with the energy sphere at the palms of his hands.

D-Reaper laughed maniacally as she prepared to make her next move upon Mystic Celesta, War Dramon and Pikkan. Meanwhile, Beelzebumon and Gallantmon Crimson Mode were both recovering from injuries.

"Kari? Thanks," Gallantmon said.

"You two should allow us to handle this," Mystic Celesta replied.

"Yeah. You're needed once the Life Bomb is complete," War Dramon. "So are you willing to save the day and become a hero?"

"Me, a hero?"

**"HEY!**** PAY ATTENTION TO ME! I'M OVER HERE! I HATE NOT GETTING ATTENTION AND I HATE YOU THREE!"**

"Yeah, well you can suck it!" War Dramon calls out.

"Let's go guys!" Mystic Celesta cries out.

With that said, the trio attacked the D-Reaper head on. The monster was more than willing to oblige and challenge the three warriors. They spread out, which really threw the D-Reaper's game plan off track.

Mystic Celesta cups her hands together and unleashes her most reliable technique on the demon.

"Seven Heavens Beam!"

War Dramon shoots out a massive blast that covered nearly the entire landscape. D-Reaper watched as the two blasts were aiming for her. Pikkan phases behind the D-Reaper and fires away his Thunder Flash attack. The force was strong enough to knock D-Reaper back and towards the colliding blasts. D-Reaper screamed out, as she was disintegrated.

"Yes! We got her!" War Dramon calls. "Score one for the…

"Shit! She's piecing her together!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"No shit! But we had her in such a tight position! Oh well, it's not surprising," replied War Dramon.

"We can't give up, guys! We have to stall more time!"

Within a matter of moments, the D-Reaper was already pieced together and a sadistic grin forms on her face.

**"NO IT'S TIME TO PERISH, INSECTS! YOU WILL ALL DIE! HA! HA!"**

What is their problem! Don't they realize that the sake of the digital universe is at stake! If they don't contribute any energy to the Life Bomb, then it could very well spell the end of our heroes! Come on, people! Time is of essence! Not even Mystic Celesta and her comrades are able to fend off the destructive imp! Can Omega X form the Life Bomb large enough for Gallantmon to use and can Gallantmon even recover from the damage inflicted by the D-Reaper?

**(Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays)**

**(Preview)**

Omega X: It all comes down to this final showdown! Our universe is at stake! D-Reaper! We will not allow you to have it you're way! But we need more energy!

War Dramon: Wait! I can feel the energy of the International Digi-Destined, not to mention everyone on our planet!

D-Reaper:**No****! YOU WILL DIE! YOU HEAR ME! DIE!**

Metalla X: Takato! You have to use the Life Bomb! We're putting our faith into you! However, we'll need something to pin D-Reaper down!

Mystic Celesta: My Omega Blade! We'll use it to pin D-Reaper down long enough for Takato to release the Life Bomb!

Sakuyamon: Takato!

Mega Gargomon: We're here if you need a hand!

Cyberleomon: Likewise!

Omega X: Yes! Just what we needed!

Rosemon: Hang in there, Metalla X!

Garudamon: Help is on the way, Tai!

Metalla X: Everyone! We must put a stop to D-Reaper before our world is destroyed! Our hope lies within Takato and the Life Bomb!

Omega X: Forget the Life Bomb! It's now called the Cosmic Terra Force as my sister put it!

D-Reaper:**YOU**** REALLY THINK THIS BALL OF ENERGY WILL DO ME IN! HA! YOU'RE ALL FALSE BELIEVERS! I SHALL NEVER DIE!**

Gallantmon: But you will! You're reign of terror ends here!"

Shintomon: Next time on Digimon Tamers Fusion!

**The Cosmic Terra Force is Ready, Takato! It's Finally Time to End the Terror of the D-Reaper!**

Mimi: Don't you miss it!

* * *

SSJ4T: It all comes down to the battle finale! See what happens and who will come our victorious!

Max: Oh and by the way, check out the Yu-Gi-Oh/Digimon fic SSJ4T has up! He just posted the prologue. It might not be much, but he'll put more time into the next chapters once he finishes the Virus and D-Reaper sagas.

Coral: So until then, check it out when you have the time.

SSJ4T: Until then, peace out!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed)


	25. The Cosmic Life Bomb is Ready, Takato! I...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are all characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Well, I have nothing to say but to enjoy the battle finale with our heroes putting everything at stake in the final showdown against the D-Reaper. I decided to change the Life Bomb into the Cosmic Terra Force, just for the sake of this ongoing struggle. They're fighting for the cosmos for god's sakes! This might be a sign of things to come for Digimon Fusion Season Four! Anyway, I'll shut up and let you guys enjoy the fic!

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays) **

**The Cosmic Life Bomb is Ready, Takato! It's Finally Time to End the Terror of the D-Reaper!**

**Original Digital World**

The higher powers, Shintomon and Gosenzomon, along with Mimi were standing around and thinking of a possible third request to be granted from the power of the digicores.

"We better make a decision quick because I don't think Azulongmon will be happy for us using the digicores for such a long time," said Mimi, "Plus I want to stay on the guardian's good sides."

"Well, Matt told you to make a request. So you have to choose my dear," Gosenzomon replied.

"He's right. You have to decide and fast. But it really has to be something that would be very valuable in the course of this battle. Maybe request something to help out Taichi and Yamato."

"Hmmm. You really got me there. I'm certainly not a fighting expert like those two. But I'm going to give it a try."

Mimi stood around placing her hand under her chin and was beginning to think as hard as she could. Shintomon and Gosenzomon watched Omega X on with anticipation through their crystal ball.

"It's no use! The only ones who were able to contribute any kind of energy to Omega X's Life Bomb have been the four Holy Beasts, ourselves, the other Destined, the Tamers and the population from Shinjuku. Nobody else is even releasing any energy from the three worlds, especially not that other Digital World. They still have a grudge against Yamato for killing off many of their fellow digimon," Shintomon stated.

"Ugh. I only wished that Yamato would have asked more politely than just to yell and threaten them," Gosenzomon said with a sigh.

"Yes, but the only problem is that Yamato's pride won't allow that," stated Shintomon.

Just then, they were quickly caught off by surprise as they overheard Metalla X begging out with desperation, which was unlike the fusion warrior. This even caught Mimi by surprise.

"What? Did I just hear what I thought I just heard him say?" asked Mimi.

"Exactly," replied Shintomon, "He said please. He said please!"

"This ought to be interesting…"

The trio gathered around the orb as they watched Metalla X on his knees and desperately pleading for the digimon of the new digital world, beginning for the three worlds, not for forgiveness but for help.

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

"Please…" mumbled Metalla X, "Please! I am begging each and everyone of you! I need your help! Your worlds will come to an end if this is not done immediately. Please. I implore you. Help us. We need your power, your energy and your strength. All you have to do is raise your hands and help…"

Now Metalla X was literally on his knees with his hands raised over his head, as if he were calling out to the lord himself. His teeth was clenched tightly, and was having quite a hard time humbling himself before every soul hearing his pleas. He had no choice but to plead once again.

"Please! Just raise your hands in the air and contribute your energy… Please! If we don't get this over with, we will all die! Is that what you want! To die again! I surely don't want to die again. You surely don't want to die again either. So, please do us this last favor…"

* * *

**The Other Digital World**

The northern hemisphere was dwelling with snow and ice-covered plains, where it was home to many artic digimon. Among those were Frigimon.

They were looking up towards the skies and listened to the warrior's pleas. They all looked over towards each other and shrugged their shoulders. They started to place their hands into the hair. One by one, each artic digimon were following along with the Frigimon.

Even a large herd of Mammothmon raised their trunks, to contribute some of their own energy as well.

But just as the Frigimon were sending off energy, they felt their bodies fading and then placed their hands down at their sides. They turned towards each other giving disgruntled looks.

"What do you think? I smell something fishy here. This has to be some sort of evil trap," a Frigimon said.

"I agree!" exclaimed a Mammothmon, "We must warn every other digimon across the planet!"

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Scared Sancutary**

_"Every fellow digimon!__ Do not listen to this murderer! This has to be some sort of evil plot to give D-Reaper more energy to kill each of us off again! I'm not buying it and neither should you!"_ the Mammothmon called out.

_"What! Its obvious that he works for Dark Magimon! Don't you think we're too stupid to fall for such a trick,"_ a Babamon called out.

This set the spark off from within Metalla X as anger was quickly starting to build up from within. he clenched his fists and couldn't believe that he was regarded as an evil murderer. He felt like such a bastard for doing what he did, but couldn't control it since Magimon put him under his spell. But what made him even angrier was the fact that the digimon had placed him at the same level as Dark Magimon, as far as being evil was concerned.

_"Do those fools actually think I enjoy murdering other digimon! How dare they place me at the same level as that scumbag, Dark Magimon! I'm better than that unforgiving imp! How dare they question me!"_

Meanwhile, both mega-level digimon were quickly being slammed against a rock cliff by the D-Reaper. Gallantmon and Beelzebumon were both embedded against the wall with rather, glazed looks across their faces.

"Pineapple head, did you get the number of that bus?"

"Uhhh, I can't even feel my body. Its as if our power was being drained somehow.."

"You guys stay down. We'll hold her off for the moment!" Mystic Celesta said. "C'mon, guys!"

With that said, she led War Dramon and Pikkan to continue their assault on the demented demon. The trio throws out a barrage of kicks and punches. The D-Reaper was able to hold them off by maneuvering from each blow. D-Reaper slides through the predicament and applies a headlock on Mystic Celesta.

**"NOW YOU DIE, BLONDIE!"**

"Lay off of me, bitch!"

With newfound strength, Mystic Celesta tosses D-Reaper off of her back and slams her to the ground. War Dramon leaps into the air and dives down through the fallen demon.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt!" War Dramon teased. "Time to polish off this witch!"

War Dramon forms two energy spheres from both hands and tosses them down toward the fallen imp. D-Reaper saw the blasts coming forth and managed to move to the side. War Dramon looks on with frustration.

**"MISSED ME!**** HA!"**

Suddenly, Pikkan phases right at D-Reaper's side with his fists clenched toward her face. The demon turned as the alterian prepared to fire his favorite technique.

"Dodge this. Thunder Flash Attack!"

The massive electrical blast jolts D-Reaper as her eyes bulge out like a Looney Tunes cartoon character. D-Reaper is sent soaring up into the heavens. Mystic Celesta took this time to make her next move. She flies up and appears above the heavens.

"All right. Where are you?"

Just then, D-Reaper is found being tossed through the clouds with her body battered and bruised from the electrical attack. Mystic Celesta saw this as her opportunity and delivers a flying kick to the D-Reaper's right cheek. The angelic warrior clubs D-Reaper in the back and sends the creature plummeting to the ground below.

"Stay on her, guys! We can't give out!"

"Ding ding ding! War Dramon is back in the game!" the fused fighter chuckled.

War Dramon fires away numerous ki-blasts, which start putting damage to D-Reaper. Pikkan takes the time to recover from his injuries.

Meanwhile, Jeri and Calumon look on with relief. Calumon was dancing on the sidelines with a victory flag over his head.

"Yay! Go team! Go team!"

"I can't believe they're really doing it! Oh, Takato!"

"Don't worry, Jeri. He'll join in on the fun, too! Look on the bright side, at least the witch is…"

Just as Calumon was going to finish his sentence, the witch herself pops her way through the ground. Everyone turned as the D-Reaper was flashing a sadistic grin on her face. Calumon threw his flag down and stomps on it.

"The witch is not dead! Shucks!"

"No, she's far from dead!" Jeri replied. "What are we going to do now!"

D-Reaper screeches out a sonic wave, which starts to distract Mystic Celesta and her comrades. This gave D-Reaper an opportunity to make her move. She goes behind War Dramon and Pikkan. D-Reaper slams both of their heads together and the duo start seeing stars as a result. Mystic Celesta uncovers her ears and attempts a ki-blast, which D-Reaper easily dodged. D-Reaper goes behind Mystic Celesta and delivers a flipping neck breaker. Mystic Celesta's neck snaps back as she lies sprawled on the ground.

"No! Kari!" Omega X cries out.

"Kari!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "You damn witch!"

After disposing of the trio, D-Reaper stopped from a far off distance and holds out both of her arms. She then shot both of her arms over towards the two megas and grabs them ground their throats. D-Reaper began to pull Gallantmon and Beelzebumon both towards her. She then releases her grips and starts hammering away at the two with furious punches.

Metalla X watches on in alarm over at what was happening to Takato and Beelzebumon. He realized that they weren't going to last much longer. He had to do something and quick. Mummymon looked on with a terrified look on his face, as the same could be said for Black Gatomon.

"Looks like the dream has finally turned out to become a nightmare! When is it going to stop," asked Mummymon, "I can't take it anymore!"

"This is a nightmare that we'll never wake up out of, Mummymon. So basically, there's no way out of this."

"I want my mommy…"

D-Reaper continues her relentless assault on the two megas as she went slamming them both down onto the ground with tremendous force. Gallantmon slowly rises to his feet, but D-Reaper phases in front of him.

"D-Reaper!"

**"DIE!"**

She smiled and then started punching Gallantmon right in the stomach repeatedly. She then grabs Beelzebumon by the head and has the demon lord hanging by his neck limply. D-Reaper then lets go of Beelzebumon and drops him like a ton of steel. Beezlebumon was just about out of it and goes rolling down into the crater next to him. Gallantmon was slowly making up onto feet and looks right up at the D-Reaper.

D-Reaper goes landing back down onto the ground and goes facing off Gallantmon. A wicked smile forms across her face as she aims her hand right in front of his race.

Mystic Celesta opens her eyes and watches as her pupil prepares to meet his demise. Her eyes start to water with tears as the pain from her neck.

"Taka… to…"

War Dramon and Pikkan look on as they prepare to witness the unthinkable.

"Damn it… We got our asses kicked… We can't lose Takato… C'mon, kid…" War Dramon muttered under his breathe.

"We're… fucked…" replied the alterian.

"Looks like this is it, Boy. We're done for."

_"Takato!__ It can't end like this! It just can't!"_

"I'm afraid to say it, but we are really done for."

D-Reaper starts grinning maniacally as a beam of light was preparing to come shooting right out from the palm of her hand and the fate for Gallantmon was soon going to come into an end. But just as she was about to blast him, a figure phases out from out of nowhere and nails D-Reaper right at the side of her head. D-Reaper is sent sliding back into the ground as Gallantmon saw Sakuyamon appear before him.

Ruki's theme "Moon Fighter" plays

"Are you ok, Gallantmon?"

"We're fine. Thank you."

"Hey, Takato. Are you okay?" Rika asked within Sakuyamon.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, I'm fine."

"You owe me big time when this is all said and done, goggle head."

"Yeah. Big time."

"I brought along reinforcements. You can thank Shintomon for this."

"Shintomon?"

"Yeah. He managed to come and teleport us here in the nick of time. I brought Mega Gargomon, Garudamon and Rosemon along."

"Yes, that is what the doctor ordered! We might hold the D-reaper off with those numbers. We have to give Tai more time to finish up that Life Bomb!"

"Now, let's stop all of this big talk and give the D-Reaper the biggest ass kicking she's ever received," Sakuyamon said.

"I'm with you."

"Can't go and forget about us!" Mega Gargomon calls out. _"Plus, I've brought along some surprises of my own!"_

I meet assistance, and now is it time to find my beliefs?  
Truth? Hah! I'm grasping at straws!

The three mega-level digimon quickly powered up with bright auras flashing all around them. D-Reaper quickly makes it back on her feet. She looks and faces the bio-merged megas with a look of tremendous and furious anger. She turns to see Garudamon and Rosemon putting up battle stances. It was now down to five on one.

"Looks like we've just pissed her off," Gallantmon said.

"Well, lets go and wipe that stupid smug look off of her face! Ready?" Mega Gargomon exclaimed.

"As we'll ever be," Rosemon said.

"Set!"

D-Reaper screams out and goes flying at the megas and ultimate with tremendous speed. The heroes both stood their ground and prepared for the worst to come. But then, D-Reaper stopped at the last moment and turned her attention over to Omega X. She quickly noticed that Omega X was floating up in the air above them, with the ever-growing Cosmic Terra Force AKA Life Bomb slowly starting to form at the palm of his up stretched hands.

"Tai! Look out!" the group cries out.

D-Reaper changes course and goes charging up towards Omega X with a look of furious anger. Omega X looks towards the monster heading his direction and gasped in shock.

"Shit! It's not even done! She's actually going to attack me when my guard is down! Some warrior this D-Reaper turned out to be."

"What is that? A shiny glow of light… **ARGH! I HATE PURITY! I HATE LIGHT! I'LL KILL YOU FOR MAKING THE LIGHT! KILL YOU!"**

"Then come and get me, bitch," Omega X muttered.

As soon as D-Reaper was drawing nearer towards the fusion warrior, Metalla X looks up and clenches his fists angrily. His teeth were grinding down with anger and he started to speak in thoughts.

_"Damn it! Looks like it's up to me to stop the D-Reaper! I've had enough of this bullshit! D-Reaper, this is it! The final straw! I'm going to stop you and do whatever it takes to give you the fight of your life! Do you hear me, bitch!"_

**(Repeat theme)**

Omega X turns his attention back towards the skies above and started calling forth towards the digimon that turned down the helping hands to Metalla X earlier on. Unlike Metalla, Omega X went on to ask them much more politely.

"Please, fellow digimon. I ask of you to help us. Contribute the energy to me so I will be able to defeat the D-Reaper. I ask of you to contribute to once again bring peace and harmony to the Digital World and put an end to the evil presence of the D-Reaper…"

Omega X takes a look down, as Metalla X was starting to battle against the D-Reaper once again in a hard fought battle. He was starting to fear for the worst for his comrade.

_"I don't think its possible for Matt to hold off the D-reaper much longer. By the time, I'm finished with my Cosmic Terra Force, he'll probably be dead. I have to act fast!"_

D-Reaper and Metalla X face each other in midair and looked right through each other with anger and hatred. Metalla X never has hated anybody more than the D-Reaper. But the D-Reaper shared the same disgust for Metalla X and his digital way of fighting and protecting the innocence of digimon.

D-Reaper reaches her hand out and waves over towards the fusion warrior as if telling him to bring it. Metalla X growls angrily and a wave of aura starts surrounding his body. He goes flying towards the D-Reaper with his fists clenched and his power increasing like never before. This was his last chance to once again prove to himself and Tai that he will do what he can in order to ensure that the D-Reaper will be a broken mess before it was all said and done.

Metalla X goes charging forwards as he screamed with utter rage and hatred. But D-Reaper was able to see him coming and managed to maneuver to the side effortlessly. D-Reaper takes advantage and delivers a devastating punch into Metalla X's stomach. D-Reaper grabs him by the head and starts pummeling away at the face of Metalla X like there was no tomorrow.

The group both looked on with shock as Beelzebumon was slowly rising from out of the crater.

"Man, he's taking an ass-whooping!" Rosemon said.

"He's not going to last much longer at this rate!" Garudamon exclaimed

"We have to help, Gallantmon! If D-Reaper keeps up at this rate, we're surely going to lose, Metalla X," said Sakuyamon.

"Not just yet, Sakuyamon. We shall wait until he gives us a signal to move out."

"Goggle head! Has you goggles gone straight to your head! Matt is going to die at this rate if we don't stop the D-Reaper from inflicting those painful blows."

"No I say that because it seems Metalla X has a plan up his sleeve. We wouldn't be doing this unless he has a plan in mind."

"Um, are you sure about that? Because it doesn't look like a very bright idea," Rosemon said. "And I would hate to clean up the mess those two left behind."

"She's right! We have to move out now!" Garudamon snapped.

"Just trust me. If anything goes wrong, then we'll step in and take over. That ok?"

"Whatever. We have to do whatever to takes to keep the D-Reaper from attacking Omega X while he's still busy collecting more energy to fully power his Life Bomb," Sakuyamon replied.

"All right. Let's keep our eyes peeled just in case. Beelzebumon, you need to rest up. You're body is bad condition anyway," said Gallantmon.

"No way. I'll fight alongside you guys. I have to fight in order to make my Tamers proud! I have to make Ai and Makoto proud!"

"They're already proud of you, Beelzebumon. Just look at them. They're happy to even reunite with you," Gallantmon said.

"He's right. You stay behind and regain your power. We'll take it from here. We can't afford to lose you especially when your Tamers are watching this very battle," Sakuyamon replied, "So you stay put."

"Fine. But if things get ugly, I'm getting my involved. Deal!"

"Deal!" the bio-merged digimon replied in unison.

_"But lets just hope for Matt's sake that he can hang on for a little while longer,"_ Takato said in Gallantmon's thoughts.

"People of Earth. Digimon of Digital Worlds. Please I beg of you to give me your strength and your energy that will enable me to create the biggest Cosmic Terra Force that will enable to defeat the D-Reaper once and for all! I implore you that this is no dream and I do not work for the forces of Magimon. I speak of the truth alone…"

**(End theme)**

**

* * *

****View of the Digital/Real Worlds**

As soon as he said that, every single digimon from the digital worlds were sending out as much as energy as they can. They were easily able to trust the much more gentle and brave-hearted hero after all. The energy force of the Cosmic Terra Force ball was getting stronger and bigger by the mass.

Even the people of the Earth were holding out their hands and watched as streams of energy were starting to flow in wave-like patterns into the skies above. The magnificence of the streams were so beautiful and brought sudden harmony among the planet itself. They gave their energy since Omega X had asked them out of kindness and they were beginning to think that 'God' had spoken to them.

_"Yes. I can feel your energy forces entering the ball! Yes! It's getting bigger. It needs more power. Give me more! I will need more to make it bigger than it ever has been before."_

* * *

**Russia**

Just then, the Russian Digi-Destined recognized the warrior's call and knew what to do. They put their hands up and gathered everyone around town to follow along.

"Please! We must send out our energy! Don't worry! This person calling to us is our friend!" Yuri calls out.

"Yes! That's the way! This one's for you Taichi Kamiya!" Sonya replied.

"Beat that monster! You and you're friends are our last prayers!" Anna exclaimed.

* * *

**Mexico**

A grown-up Rosa looks up as Omega X's voice cries out for help. She looks over to Gotsumon and nods her head. They then gathered a group of their friends and families to raise their hands.

"This is our thanks to you, chico!" Rosa cries out. "You can do it!"

* * *

**Paris, ****France**

Katherine and Floramon raised their hands to donate some of their own energy to the cosmic call of life.

"Take our energy! I know that TK is with you now! Any friend of TK is a friend of mine!"

* * *

**Worldwide view**

Soon, everyone associated with digimon across the globe were donating energy. This also includes Derek from Australia, Mina from India, the Poi Brothers from Hong Kong, and the Digi-Destined from New York.

_"Please I will need more. People and digimon hear my call. I need more. The D-reaper is getting stronger by the minute. You will just have to trust me."_

As soon as he did that, more digimon and humans were following along and transferred as much energy as they could. Their energy would be enough to feed the massive energy ball of the Cosmic Terra Force.

* * *

**Digital Limbo**

Black War Greymon looks on graciously as the amount of life energy was being donated towards Omega X's Cosmic Terra Force. The dark mega chuckled to himself.

"Yeah! That's our hero. Isn't he just great? Ha! Ha! Ha!"

* * *

**Original Digital World**

Artificial Jax looks up and listened to Omega X's cries. A cocky grin forms on his face as he quickly recognized the warrior's voice.

"Yeah. That's a voice you would hear everyday. Kind of ironic that he'll need some of my energy after I was designated to kill his ass."

Just then, Ogremon was seen walking by with a basket of food. Jax points a gun over to Ogremon, which forced the ogre to raise his hands high.

"That's it. You keep those hands up high."

With that said, Jax donated some of his life energy for Omega X's ultimate weapon.

Looking on from afar were Centaurumon, Piximon and Andromon. The trio was also sending their own data energy to Omega X's Cosmic Terra Force.

"You can do it, friend! We believe in you!"

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

As Omega X continued to plead to every single living soul out among the three worlds, the D-Reaper continued to pummel away at Metalla X. She drives her first forward and sends Metalla X flying down towards the ground below. As soon as he landed with a loud crash, D-reaper goes flying down over to the warrior's fallen body and starts striking him while he was down. D-Reaper snarls and goes leaping up into the air as she went after Omega X once again.

Mystic Celesta, War Dramon and Pikkan rose to their feet as they witnessed the cosmic life sphere growing by gigantic proportions.

"All right… You did it, Tai…" Mystic Celesta muttered despite an injured neck. "D-Reaper won't know what hit her…"

"Yeah! I can't wait until he nails that bitch and blows her up sky high!" War Dramon cheers.

"Look at that, Jeri! Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's gorgeous. I can feel life itself from that ball. It's pure and precious, a complete opposite of what this creature represents."

The Cosmic Terra Force has now swelled a little bigger than before, but it's still nowhere near the strongest level possible to destroy D-Reaper now. Omega X looks on with a horrified look on his face and could only stand helplessly as he still held the energy ball intact over his outstretched hands. But just in time, twin energy blasts shoot out of nowhere and struck the D-Reaper head on.

The monster stops and looks down to see who had shot her. She growled angrily as Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon and Gallantmon both stood with their hands outstretched and their hands smoking up. Garudamon and Rosemon flew behind D-Reaper as they were ready to pounce the demon.

**"I'LL KILL YOU ALL! KILL YOU ALL DEAD!"**

"Thanks guys!" Omega X calls out. "You really saved my skin!"

"No problem, Tai! We'll take it from here!" exclaimed Gallantmon, "Ready Sakuyamon?"

"As I ever will be, Gallantmon. Let us fight together," Sakuyamon replied.

_"Damn! I still need Takato to use the Cosmic Terra Force!"_ Omega X thought. _"Don't fight too hard, Takato. You're still needed."_

The bio-merged digimon go flying over at the D-Reaper and started to attack her head-on. D-Reaper was easily able to maneuver from each of their attempted punches and kicks. Gallantmon goes flying back and cups the palms of his hands together. He proceeds to blast several ki-blasts at the D-Reaper, who managed to phase them out with her hands. Another energy beam came hurtling out of nowhere and blasted D-Reaper, which sent her flying back through a nearby rock wall. Sakuyamon was levitating with her hand held out.

"We'll take it from here! Let 'em rip, Terriermon!" Mega Gargomon cries out, under Henry's voice. _"Like you had to ask!"_

"Let's go for it, Garudamon!" Rosemon replied.

"Yes! This one's for everyone you destroyed!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Thorn Whip!"

"Nice shot, guys!"

"Its not over yet. That blast was only able to temporarily distract her. Here she comes! Brace yourself!" Sakuyamon exclaimed.

Gallantmon quickly turns and watches as the whole rock wall started to explode into a large mass of cloud smoke. Then out of nowhere, the D-Reaper came flying right at Gallantmon and started hammering away at him with lefts and rights. Gallantmon managed to maneuver to the side and delivers a kick, but D-Reaper was able to catch his foot in time.

**"SNAP! CRACKLE! POP! HA! HA!"**

D-Reaper twisted his foot around and spins the crimson knight around. Sakuyamon comes charging right for the D-Reaper and somersaulted over her. D-Reaper quickly phases right out and delivers a kick to the somersaulting Sakuyamon with the tremendous of ease. Mega Gargomon goes for a spinning kick, which D-Reaper was able to avoid. The demon delivers a low blow to Mega Gargomon, which sent him sprawling on the ground.

_"THAT WAS CHEAP!"_

Garudamon and Rosemon went for a double team assault, however the D-Reaper saw them coming. She sends out two massive ki-blasts to knock them back.

"Please! People of earth! Digimon alike. You all have to give in more energy. This is just not enough."

"Come on, Sakuyamon! We have to hold out much longer!"

"We're trying out best! C'mon Gallantmon! We have to do this, even if we have to die together."

"Why would you ever think we would fall in defeat? That won't ever happen! We'll fight until the very end. But we will not die!"

"You've convinced me long enough. Lets go, for a little round two, D-Reaper!"

**"ANOTHER ROUND! YOU DIE THIS ROUND!"**

D-Reaper replies with an evil smirk across her face and goes flying over towards the two seasoned warriors. Gallantmon continues on hammering away with fists and kicks. Sakuyamon tried hand-to-hand combat in order to keep the D-Reaper distracted long enough.

D-Reaper goes flying right up and blasts several a barrage of ki-blasts. The bio-merged megas were fighting their way through the deadly barrage. Gallantmon pulls out his sabers and started to slice his way through the barrage, while Sakuyamon did the same with her now extracted staff.

"Quo Vadi!" exclaimed Gallantmon.

"Spirit Strike!"

The crimson knight shot out a powerful beam that was sent hurtling towards the D-Reaper and it struck her dead on into her chest. Several fox spirits that started burning their way through her body then caught d-Reaper. The D-Reaper screamed out with murderous rage and shot out an aura of bright light that managed to push away the attacks.

D-Reaper makes her way over towards the two warriors and knees them both at the very same time. D-Reaper then turns and executes a spinning back kick that sent Gallantmon crashing down into the ground. She follows it up with a elbow strike to the side of Sakuyamon's head, which managed to send her hurtling down where Gallantmon was laying.

"Got to help… I must try to stop the D-Reaper myself," Beelzebumon said under his breath.

"I'll stop her. The D-Reaper can't be allowed to win," Metalla X replied as he struggled.

"Leave that bitch to me…" Mystic Celesta muttered. "I owe her…"

Now Omega X was growing desperate and was starting to get angry over the fact that the digimon of the newer digital world were much to stubborn to even listen to his or Metalla X's pleas.

"You idiots! Why don't you even help me! I need your energy to power up the Cosmic Terra Force! Do you all want to die again!"

Mummymon had heard enough of his outcries and was sick of the digimon that weren't even cooperating. He quickly sat up and calls right out towards the skies.

"Damn it! You moronic digimon better listen! It's me, Mummymon! I am asking from you the energy I need!"

The digimon were quickly beginning to realize that person speaking to them was none other than their hero, Mummymon. Their very own hero was in midst of the battle as well. They were now beginning to assume that Mummymon was battling the D-Reaper himself.

"You damn well better hurry up and help this warrior! It's been him and I that have been doing all of the hard work! Now when he asks of you to contribute your energy, you better do it. Because I said so!"

The digimon were quickly now having second thoughts and were now beginning to contribute their energy into the skies above and were sending it back towards Shintomon's planet, where it would soon be gathered within the Cosmic Terra Force.

Omega X looks right down at Mummymon with a look of shock but then a smile comes across his face.

_"Thank you, Mummymon. I owe you big time. Good once I finish, Takato and I will switch places."_

D-Reaper starts slamming Gallantmon down onto the ground with tremendous force, and started pummeling him down. Sakuyamon tried saving him, but was smacked away by a right hand from D-Reaper. Beelzebumon went for a spinning back kick, which D-reaper was able to duck under. She started rolling down on the ground and somersaults over Beelzebumon, dropkicking him right in the face.

Suddenly, a lion-faced blast nailed D-Reaper from behind. This barely phased the demon as she turned to face none other than Cyberleomon.

"Leomon! What are you doing!" Gallantmon asked.

"You don't expect me to sit out from this fight, do you?"

"Yay! It's Leomon, Jeri! It's Leomon! He's come to save the day!"

"Nail it to her, Leomon! Don't let her off you're sight!"

"Jeri! It's good to know you're doing well. Pikkan, I thank you for looking out for her."

"Hey, I don't normally baby-sit but I owed her. Now let's clean this bitch's clock."

"Agreed."

D-Reaper screams out ferociously, which sent a sonic wave towards Cyberleomon and Pikkan. The duo jumps away and fired a double blast.

**"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I AM CHAOS!"**

"What you are is a pile of Jello crap," a fused voice calls out.

D-Reaper turns as Mystic Celesta and War Dramon meet her with a double clothesline. The D-Reaper is sent skidding across the dirt. Mystic Celesta falls to her knees with her arm around her shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" War Dramon asked.

"My neck is giving out on me…"

"Shit, we don't have time for that. We have to stay alive until the Cosmic Terra Force is complete! Hurry it up, Tai!"

Metalla X watched on and was looking rather lifeless as far as making any movements was concerned. He weakly goes looking right back up at Omega X, who was now holding up a Cosmic Terra Force that was beginning to swell bigger and bigger after every second that passed by. The warrior of courage started to smile painfully. The people and digimon of the three worlds were continuing to give their energy enthusiastically after Mummymon's pep talk.

Now there were spheres of glowing white energy all starting to flow together around Omega X's Cosmic Terra Force. The warrior looks on with astonishment and a confident smirk forms across his face.

"It's almost done! I've got it!"

Just as the large energy ball was nearly being completed, Omega X looks right back down at the battle ensuing as D-Reaper has basically taken out every warrior that had gone against her.

"C'mon guys. You just have to hold out a little while longer. These last few seconds are very important as far as completing the attack. If I happen to make one mistake, then we are all screwed…"

D-Reaper kicks and sends Gallantmon flying back. Sakuyamon falls down onto the ground. Beelzebumon wasn't looking too good either and he had lost consciousness. Metalla X was barely even able to stand. D-reaper laughs maniacally as she stood over the four fallen warriors. She then turns her attention back over to the hovering Omega X and his Cosmic Terra Force.

_"Damn! Takato isn't going to be in any condition to use the Cosmic Terra Force! If only it were finished by now…"_

"One Vision" plays

Just as Omega X was about to think that his time was up, a new surge of energy flows right into the massive Cosmic Terra Force, making it grow even bigger. It was now enormous and many times bigger than Omega X was. It was at least the size of the sphere that D-Reaper produced to annihilate the Digital World. D-reaper looks up and notices it. Soon, an expression of fear was starting to come across her face and D-Reaper was slowly starting to back away.

"You guys! You better get the hell out of the way! This is it! The Terra Force heard around the universe! D-Reaper, this spells the end for you! _Ok this is it. Takato! Can you hear me!"_

_"Loud and clear.__ I'm getting my butt kicked out here!" _

_"Ha. You're holding her off really good, kid. Listen up, it's time to make the switch." _

_"Now?"_

_"No, Christmas.__ Of course now! I've got the ball ready! You've got to use it! Hang on, here I come!"_

With that said, Omega X uses his Time Warp to phase out and teleports straight down to Gallantmon. D-Reaper prepares to knock the crimson knight with a right hand, but Omega X saves Gallantmon in the nick of time. The two teleport out and up towards the colossal sphere. Gallantmon levitates under the sphere and holds out his arms. The crimson knight was astounded by the amount of energy he was sensing from the sphere. It was all pure good from every soul throughout the Digital Worlds, not to mention from Earth.

"Wow! This is so incredible! I can feel everyone's hopes and dreams in this sphere!"

"Listen carefully, Takato. This force is pure good and will only kill those with malice in their hearts. Therefore, don't think any hateful thoughts or the sphere will take you're life away as well. You've got to throw it at the D-Reaper and keep those thoughts positive. Got it?"

"You bet! I won't let you down!"

"I'll take you're place! Good luck!"

_"Man! This one's all in my hands now,"_ Gallantmon thought.

D-Reaper stared in utter horror at the apocalyptic energy ball that Gallantmon was about to hurl at her. She could feel its presence and couldn't believe that it was all coming from the single massive itelf. This was everyone's energy put forth to create this sphere of purity. Gallantmon was preparing to launch out Omega X's patent technique taught to the warrior by X.

("One Vision" ends)

Metalla X managed to get up onto his two feet and struggled to get up, as did Beelzebumon and Sakuyamon. However, it was their injuries that were holding them back. Omega X lands in front of them.

"Tai! Wait!" Gallantmon calls out.

"Takato! Don't worry about us!" replied Omega X, "This is your chance! Don't hold anything back against this demon of destruction!"

"You heard him! Don't hold back! We'll even sacrifice ourselves along with the blast," Sakuyamon replied, "We'll die together if that happens."

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation! Thrown the damned thing," Beelzebumon cried out.

"Do it, Takato. This is your chance. The fate of the very digital universe rests on your shoulders now. We've all failed, now it's up to you. The three worlds are watching this as we speak."

"You can do it, Takato!" Mystic Celesta cries out.

"Nail that bitch!" War Dramon exclaimed.

"I've got to hand it to these humans. They're very emotional in these drastic situations," Pikkan said.

"Well, Mummymon. You've really outdone yourself this time," Black Gatomon replied, "Anything to say?"

"Um, yeah. I'll never try that again."

"Come on. When this is over, you and that guy are going to be considered heroes! Just think of all the fame and fortune you will get!"

Mummymon quickly sat up and had dollar signs in his eyes and started jumping around for joy.

"Your right! I can see all of these zeroes counting in my head and I know for sure that Arukenimon will finally admit her love for me!"

"Whatever you say, lover boy. Take a look! That guy is about to finish Dee once and for all. This is it, my friend. No holding back. Even though I liked Dee when she was an innocent little girl, I want that guy to end this nightmare once and for all."

"Ditto here! But you really got to admit, if it wasn't for me pulling off that pep talk to those stubborn digimon, then that those guys wouldn't be at the position that they are in now. So, I'm partially responsible for this."

(Kid Buu's English theme plays)

D-Reaper looks back over towards the dilemma occurring from the four warriors. A malevolent grin forms across her face as she goes walking over towards them. She then stomps onto Metalla X's back, and starts taunting the ever-angry Gallantmon.

"No! She's holding down Matt!" Gallantmon cries out.

"Shit! This is the last thing we needed!" Omega X replied.

(Kid Buu's English theme ends)

* * *

**Original Digital World**

Shintomon, Mimi and Gosenzomon were watching on concern. Neither one of them were unable to make up a decision as far as making a request was concerned. Mimi was totally clueless and was continuing to think as soon as possible.

* * *

**Digital Limbo**

The villains were looking on with great astonishment and were starting to cheer for the D-Reaper. Every one of them held up their fists in triumphant, which even included Devimon, Virus, Burizalor, Dark Magimon, Makuramon, Metal Etemon, the Demon Corps, and many others.

"Ha! Just look at that pathetic digimon! He's wasting his efforts! It will only be a matter of time, guys. It will be just a matter of time before he dies and we have our vengeance upon him," Burizalor said in amusement. "I can't wait for Taichi and his friends to fry!

"You know what? I think I'm having second thoughts on this battle. Yes. Go, D-Reaper! Finish that warrior off! Show us what you're truly capable of! Make me proud!"

The entire villain group was looking on with disbelief at Dark Magimon's sudden change of heart and shrugged their shoulders. They turned their attention back over to the crystal ball and began to cheer for the death of Tai Kamiya, Takato Matsuki, the Digi-Destined and the Tamers.

"C'mon, guys! You can pull this one off!" Black War Greymon muttered. "Finish that demented bitch off!"

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

Metalla X was lying on the ground, as were Sakuyamon, Omega X and Beelzebumon. Metalla X goes sitting up and shouts out over to Gallantmon.

"Takato! Remember! You're a digital warrior! This you're chance to save the digital universe! Don't hold back on this heartless monster! It craves nothing more than the destruction of the digital race and the end of mankind as we speak! Don't even hold back! You are Tai and Kari's pupil! The fate lies in you're hands!"

"But… I can't! I can't bring myself in destroying the D-Reaper along with you guys! I just can't do it! You guys have families and friends out there!"

"Takato, what about your family? Rika, ever thought about your mother and grandmother! What about Beelzebumon and his Tamers? What about Matt, Mimi and Dimitri! You need to wake up! You got people out there that care for you! This creature has no remorse! If you let her go, she will continue to destroy everything in her path! Remember when I said that when comes death comes resurrection? That's not the case for D-Reaper! This is the final shot to putting her away! She represents evil! This sphere is everything with pure good! You must use it, Takato! Do it now! Throw it!"

After Omega X's overwhelming plea to Gallantmon, D-Reaper stakes advantage of this hesitation and throws a ki-blast right at Gallantmon. The mega had no choice and allows the blast to nail him. Gallantmon seethes in pain and started looking right down at the D-Reaper with hatred oozing down from his face. D-Reaper smiled and then starts firing away a barrage of blasts at him.

**"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"**

Even while holding the massive Cosmic Terra Force, Gallantmon allowed each of the blasts to nail him repeatedly and it didn't do him any favors whatsoever. He was completely defenseless against the barrage being fired away at him.

"Damn you, D-Reaper! You better cut that out!" Mummymon cried out, "I'm so sick of this nonsense! You were such a nice little girl, but as far as our friendship goes! It's over! Do you hear me! **OVER!"**

Omega X rises to his feet as he goes charging right for the D-Reaper and readies his Terra Beam. Gallantmon takes notice and starts to sigh a relief.

"Here we go, D-Reaper! It's the rematch! Let's dance!"

D-Reaper turns around and she quickly goes flying right at Omega X and starts firing away a barrage of ki-blasts at the warrior. This would allow Gallantmon more time to deeply concentrate on the energy ball's mobility. He wanted to make use that it would make perfect collision with the D-Reaper. This was all or nothing for the crimson knight.

D-Reaper quickly delivers an elbow shot that sent Omega X sliding out through the landscape with tremendous force. The warrior was down and unable to even get up in time to recover.

"Takato! Do it now!"

"You heard him! Throw the damn ball now!" Sakuyamon cried out, under Rika's voice.

"Hang on! I'm coming, Tai!" Mystic Celesta cries out

The angelic warrior starts crawling over towards her fallen brother with every ounce of strength she had left in her body.

"Just on in there. Don't give out on me, Tai."

"Kari. You're neck…"

"I'll be fine… I've been through worse situations than this…"

"Heh, I kind of figured that…"

"C'mon, Takato… Throw it…"

D-Reaper manages to resume her assault on Gallantmon and began firing away a barrage of ki-blasts at the crimson knight. She started laughing maniacally as Gallantmon cried out from every shot he was taking. D-Reaper pauses for a moment as she created a larger sphere of ki, which was about the size of her entire body in diameter. She then wrenches back and tosses it right towards Gallantmon. The warrior managed to evade it just in time, but D-Reaper creates another one.

**"THIS TIME YOU DON'T MOVE! YOU DIE!"**

_"No. I don't think I'm going to survive much longer than this. If D-Reaper keeps it up at this very rate, then I'm definitely a goner. I better not let my guard down! I have not choice but to simply destroy this monster once and for all! I'm very sorry guys…"_

As soon as he said that, Gallantmon prepares to throw the Cosmic Terra Force. D-Reaper saw it coming and throws her own ball of energy. But just as she was about to release it, Beelzebumon spears her from out of nowhere and knocks the D-Reaper over. D-Reaper's blast eventually goes off course and quickly demolishes several canyons in the distance. War Dramon then comes from out of nowhere and pushes Sakuyamon away. Cyberleomon runs over to snatch Mega Gargomon and Rosemon away. Pikkan and Garudamon helped gather Jeri and Calumon away from the battlefield. Beelzebumon held down D-Reaper as he motions right over towards Mummymon.

"Hey you! I need you're help! I want you to move Metalla X away form the blast! Do it now!"

Mummymon looks right over towards Metalla X, who was lying down on the ground. He then looks over to Black Gatomon, who gave him the thumbs up. Mummymon gulps and goes running over to Metalla X's side. With one quick breathe of relief, he picks up the fallen warrior and carries him out of the way. Mummymon goes running back towards Black Gatomon with Metalla X still in his arms.

"I must say. Great show, Mummymon."

"Um, thanks. But I could have done that much earlier."

"Whatever, you keep telling yourself that, Mummymon. Hey check it out!"

"What!"

Black Gatomon points right back towards the battlefield, where Beelzebumon has D-Reaper immobilized at the very moment and Gallantmon is still holding out the Cosmic Terra Force at the palm of his hands.

D-Reaper growled angrily and sends out a blast that manages to push Beelzebumon right off of her. She goes and stands right back up with a rather annoyed looks on her face. The look of annoyance turns into that of pure hatred and rage.

**"THAT'S IT! NOW YOU ALL DIE! AND THAT'S A PROMISE! PREPARE TO DIE AND BECOME APART OF MY ULTIMARE PERFECTION!"**

"Sir Lancelot! Don't hold back! Kill that heartless monster! She has no conscience and she will never have what you possess and that's the heart to protect the innocent!" exclaimed Mummymon, "You have the power! It's time to use it!"

Omega X replies to the digimon's cries and a smile formed across his face.

"I admire your courage, Mummymon. Kind of reminded me of myself back in the good ol' days. You truly are the digital world's savior. You heard the mummy man, Takato! Throw it now!"

With that said, Gallantmon shouts out and finally throws the massive sphere of energy down at the D-Reaper with all of his mighty and every ounce of strength left in his body. D-Reaper starts screaming and panicking at the sight of the massive ball coming right towards her. She goes and shoots out a deletion beam right at the approaching ball, but it does nothing to slow it down.

But to everyone's surprise, D-Reaper manages to strain against it with all of her remaining power. She was some how able to halt the gigantic Cosmic Terra Force's advance. She managed to hold it at a stand still on the ground. Gallantmon strains against it as well and uses his energy to push on it from above. Now they were in the final strength of battle. Only one of them will determine the fate of the digital universe. Either D-Reaper's destruction continues, or Gallantmon's wish of peace will come forth after all.

"Kari! I've got an idea! Listen! You still have you're Omega Blade?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"I overheard Gosenzomon saying that the Omega Blade had enough energy to hold down the mightiest of creatures in the universe. I think it's possible to use it against the D-Reaper."

"Ok, just tell me what to do…"

"You, Matt and I are going to go out to pin D-Reaper down long enough for Takato to deliver the final blow."

"How will we move away in time? We'll get engulfed by the sphere!"

"No, as long as we maintain pure good within our hearts, we'll be safe."

"We can't say the same for Matt."

"Shit you're right… We'll use my Time Warp. C'mon! There's no time to waste. Let's put that sword to good use!"

"Right!"

With that said, Mystic Celesta pulls out her Omega Blade and holds it tightly within her grasp. Omega X nods over to Metalla X.

"I've got a plan, Matt. So listen up."

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

X and Buddamon were quickly able to sense two of the strongest kis that they have ever felt. Soon, everyone of the digimon was beginning to feel the powerful presence of both Gallantmon and the D-Reaper.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed X.

"I thought I would never have felt this much power before! They are two of the strongest fighters through the digital universe as we speak! Only one of them will determine our fate," Buddamon replied.

"C'mon, Takato! You can do it!" Sora cried out, "Please! I implore you!"

Sora holds out her digivice and it started to glow with energy. Soon, every one of the Tamers and Digi-Destined followed in suit. X releases his portion of his own energy.

"This ones for you, Takato! You are Tai and Kari's pupil!"

One by one, each of the Digi-Destined used their respective D-3's, digivices and D-Arks to give more power to Gallantmon and his Cosmic Terra Force attack. Each of their digimon started to fire away to continue to add more energy into the ever-growing ball of energy.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon cried out.

"Harmonious Spirit!"

"Static Force!"

"Spiking Strike!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

"Bunny Blades!"

"Zulcan's Hammer!"

"Horn Buster!"

To add a little bit more firepower, Sonja fires away a massive blast to put more power into the Cosmic Terra Force.

_"With you out of the way D-Reaper, my reemergence will soon be eminent,"_ a dark voice within Justimon's head said in thought.

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

Calumon watched on and the red-diamond symbol started to glow. He then sent a beam of energy that followed with the other streams of light in suit.

"Crystal matrix power, please allow the warrior known as Gallantmon the strength and power to defeat the wave of destruction known as the D-Reaper. Hear my call and give Gallantmon the strength that he needs!"

"You can do it, Calumon!" Jeri cries out.

"Calumon!" Pikkan said. "That's the way little guy!"

Calumon sends out a massive red beam of energy back over to the combined beams of light that was forming into a massive energy ball. Calumon flies over and then directs it towards the skies from above. With one push, the ball of energy disappeared. Calumon sighed a relief and looks on from the skies with a smile across his face.

The struggle was still continuing on and things were at an even plane field between the D-Reaper and Gallantmon. D-Reaper continued to push against the Cosmic Terra Force from the ground, while trying to hold it off just as Gallantmon was trying to push it back from above. It began to move backwards a little as D-Reaper's power increases greatly, but Gallantmon was determined not to lose.

"No! I shall not lose to the likes of you, D-Reaper! You're time of terrorizing dimensions are over! You won't be able to delete this! As proven from the look of fear across your face, I am determined to end you and **DEFEAT YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!"**

"Negative… **YOU SHALL BE DEAD! NOW DIE ALREADY!"**

Then, each of the warriors on the battlefield cried out and shot out their best attacks to add more energy into the massive sphere growing by every second.

"Chaos Flare!" Beelzebumon shouted.

"Terra Beam!" Omega X cries out.

"Talisman Sphere!" cried out Sakuyamon.

"Holy Beam!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

"Thunder Flash Attack!"

"Positron Kamikaze Blast!" War Dramon calls out with this new attack as a blast of massive energy fills the heavens.

"Wing Blade!"

"Thorn Whip!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" Cyberleomon calls out while using his champion level's most powerful technique.

"Ice Barrier Beam!" Metalla X barely managed to shot out as his last source of energy.

Even Mummymon shouted an attack out of his own.

"Snake Bandage!"

With that adrenaline rush being added to his momentum, Gallantmon pushes the massive sphere towards the monster's direction.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

The group was looking on with great astonishment. The digimon were at a loss for words, but X knew something was wrong.

"Have you noticed it, X?" Buddamon asked.

"Yes."

"What is it, X? You should be happy! Takato is going to save the day," Justimon said.

"Not unless he's in trouble."

The group all turned to face X with shocked gasps and confused looks across their faces.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" Mr. Wong demanded.

"For starters, Gallantmon's ki feels very weak at this crucial moment," X replied, "Remember he was drained of his energy during his battle with the D-Reaper earlier on."

"And to add with that, he's putting too much energy into the damned thing! He's going to end up getting himself killed!" Buddamon exclaimed.

"No! Takato! You have to hold on just a little while longer!" cried out Sora, "We just sent more energy and it's going to be channeled into your ball of energy!"

"But even if that worked, it still won't save him," Yolei said, "Think about it. He's losing energy just by holding that sphere. If he keeps this up any longer, he's going to die."

"She's right whether you like it or not. Unless there's some slight miracle that Takato manages to hold onto the last of his life energy, then there's no chance of him ever surviving," said Buddamon, "I'm sorry…"

"No! Takato! You can't die! I can't even take it! You're my fiancée's pupil! Takato, please!" Sora cried out, "Tai and Kari molded you into their next best thing!"

The group overheard the red-haired woman's pleas and started to woe. They couldn't decide to praise for Takato or to cry for his death. It was either way. This only depended on the condition of Takato and his last remaining life essence. There wasn't much left for Gallantmon, but this was his chance to save the entire digital universe. He'll be praised, whether he is dead or alive.

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

Metalla X recovers form slight unconsciousness after listening to Omega X's plan. The warrior of friendship looks up towards the heavens. He goes screaming out towards Gallantmon with encouragement.

"Takato Matsuki! You're not getting any stronger!"

But, just as he said that, Metalla X was quickly able to realize the problem with Gallantmon.

_"Omega X had put too much energy into that Cosmic Terra Force attack, but he didn't count on Gallantmon to have enough strength left to push it. This sucks! His mobility has been cut off! I should have seen this one coming!"_

But just as Gallantmon was trying with all of his might to push it back, the D-Reaper took advantage of the situation and the favor was seemingly returning back to her favor.

Omega X and Mystic Celesta turned toward each other nodding in reply. They had a plan, which might help Gallantmon in the long run.

* * *

**Original Digital World**

Shintomon, Gosenzomon and Mimi were now starting to worry that the ball may not be powerful enough. Mimi was still thinking about her third decision to make that would become a great help in the course of the battle itself.

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Scared Sanctuary**

D-Reaper is straining against the giant white, sphere and starts pushing it slowly across the ground, tearing the earth of the planet around it. The landscape was now coming completely devastated as a result and the once lush planet was now a fallen, dead planet with no life teeming on it with the exception of the fighters involved.

Metalla X watches on helplessly and then goes shouting out to Mimi through telepathically. The woman was caught completely off guard as her fiancée started to speak up through her mentally.

"Mimi! I got a third request to make and we sure can really need it right about now!"

_"Well its about time! So, what do you want me to request? But make it snappy, I think the guardians are losing their patience…"_

"For my third and last request… I want you to grant everyone's ki to be raised into new heights of power! Gallantmon's struggling and will die if he puts too much energy. But if we give him back his full power and health, there will be a chance for him to survive! Not to mention that Tai, Kari and myself will lend Takato a hand!"

_"Ingenious, Matt!__ All right! Let's do this!"_

"Thanks, Mimi. I owe you big time. Tai and Takato will be very grateful for this…"

_"No problem."_

"Hey, Mummymon! I want you to encourage the digimon to bring forth more power to Gallantmon, in order to fully power up his Cosmic Terra Force."

_"That won't work, Matt,"Gennai_ replied. _"Everyone one of them haven't recovered from giving up their energy, and if anymore if taken from them, they could die."_

"But Gennai! If D-Reaper isn't destroyed, they'll be killed anyway," retorted Metalla X, "Ugh! Mummymon! I want you to call forth those digimon and command them to bring forth more power at once!"

"Well, looks like I have no chance," Mummymon said, "All right here goes nothing…"

Back on the battlefield, the D-Reaper has now pushed the Cosmic Terra Force completely off of the ground and it's rising up towards Gallantmon. The warrior looks on with great shock and disbelief. Soon his fate was going to be sealed.

"Digimon! I call forth for you to contr-"

But just as Mummymon was about to finish his sentence, he was completely cut off by Gennai, who spoke up.

_"Don't even try! They're dying from giving up too much energy as we speak! Do not call forth upon their power!"_

Mummymon falls back down on his knees and starts covering his head with a single tear coming down his face.

"Am I still dreaming! I want my mommy. Please tell me that I'm just dreaming! This is just a wacky dream!"

D-Reaper continues to push the energy ball up forward and up towards Gallantmon, forcing the fusion warrior backwards. Mummymon was still crying and the situation was soon becoming bleak. Metalla X goes rushing towards Mummymon and grabs him up by his collared coat. An angry look came across Metalla X's face as he began to speak out.

"We can just use the digicores to revive all those dead! Our digicores have gotten stronger since then! Don't you understand!"

"Yes, sir! No, sir!" Mummymon replied as he was gagging out for air.

Just then, Metalla X had just remembered that final request he made and then he turns his attention back to the skies to send Mimi another telepathic message.

"Mimi! It's time to grant that request! Let our wish come true!"

* * *

**Original Digital World**

Mimi nods and then anxiously looks back over to the digicores. She then spoke out to have the final request granted.

"Here's my final request, digicores! I want you to restore everyone's health and strength on the battlefield back to their full power! Are you able to do so?"

With that said, the digicores responded by glowing with a neon-green flare and the request was granted as a result. Mimi started to scream out in excitement as she grabs both Gosenzomon and Shintomon by giving them hugs.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!"

"Ack! You're choking me, Mimi!" Shintomon cried out.

"Ooo, yeah! Show me some love, baby!" Gosenzomon exclaimed.

Mimi responded by slapping a good one across the face of Gosenzomon. She then turns her back on him.

"Sorry, but I already got a man. He's the one named Metalla X. My Yama!"

Gosenzomon then responded by falling back with a bump forming at the side of his head. Mimi and Shintomon turn their attention back to the crystal ball and were looking on with great anticipation. They wanted to be sure if the wish had come into fruition as far as more power given to Gallantmon goes.

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sancutary**

Back on the dead planet, D-Reaper continues to push the Cosmic Terra Force across the ground, and Gallantmon finally lets his hands drop at his sides, exhausted and unable to push it back anymore.

"I'm sorry… I have failed you all…"

D-Reaper then triumphantly slams it forward with another burst of energy. Gallantmon watched as the energy ball was coming forth and he see flashbacks of his entire life appearing before his very own eyes. But just as he was realizing his death was at hand, a very familiar voice had called out to him telepathically. It was none other than Sora.

_"Takato!__ This is Sora!"_ the young woman echoes out. _"The digicores is restoring your health as we speak! Plus there's another wave of energy heading your way. The last of our power and something needed for the Cosmic Terra Force. Good luck, kid. Tell Tai that I send him my love."_

"I will, Sora. This one's for everyone!"

Chad Kroeger's "Hero" plays

With that said, Gallantmon felt all of his ki returning back to him within a matter of moments and quickly ascended into his second level form. A crimson aura flared all over his body and his eyes were now a glowing a pure neon-green color. He quickly stops the advance of the Cosmic Terra Force and pushes it right back down at the D-Reaper. The monster panics again as it approaches her.

Everyone watching, including the other Digi-Destined, the Tamers, and everyone across the three worlds, were looking on with great delight at the turn of events. Now the balance of power had shifted to the side of good.

"All right, guys! It's our move!" Omega X cries out.

"Right!" Mystic Celesta responded.

* * *

**Digital Limbo**

However, everyone down in digital limbo was all in despair. Burizalor growled under his breath and looked rather bitter at the moment, as were the other defeated villains.

"Feh. I knew some crap like this would happen," muttered Burizalor. "This sucks. We're watching rugby!"

Dark Magimon was down on the ground, began lamenting and pounds his fists in a raging fit.

"No! It's not fair! It's not fair! No!"

* * *

**Planet Shin**

D-Reaper was beginning to strain against the massive Cosmic Terra Force attack. Her feet were now starting to break down into the ground and she quickly realized that the end was coming for her. She looks right through the massive energy ball of doom and saw Gallantmon holding out the palm of his hand. She blinked and was looking on with a defeated look across her face.

Suddenly, D-Reaper's eyes gasp as Omega X, Metalla X and Mystic Celesta appeared at different angles. Omega X cries out and forms a cross-like symbol behind the D-Reaper. Metalla X forms energy rings and uses them to pin the D-Reaper against the cross. D-Reaper screams out as she attempts to break free until Mystic Celesta hovers above her.

**"NOO! YOU WON'T KILL ME! YOU WON'T! I AM A GOD!"**

**"GO TO HELL, D-REAPER!"**

With that said, Mystic Celesta uses her Omega Blade and stabs it through D-Reaper's head. The sword's blade slices it's way through D-Reaper's head and splits it open to reveal the Kernal Sphere. The D-Reaper had absorbed this sphere in order to give her that boost of energy, but now her power source was cracked open. D-Reaper was losing power by a tenth of a second.

"Go for it, Takato!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

"This is you're shot! Don't hold back! Let it go!" exclaimed Omega X.

Gallantmon looks right down and a grin forms under his mouthpiece. Omega X looks on as his pupil prepares to finish the destructive program.

"You were such a great opponent, D-Reaper…" Omega X muttered. "Now you meet you're fate at the hands of my greatest pupil."

The fusion warrior continues to ramble on as D-Reaper started seeing her entire life before her very own eyes.

_Flashbacks_

**_"I'll remember you being the gentle little girl when I first faced you… You were a great opponent and pushed me to new limits when I faced you in my third level form."_**

_Everyone stares over in complete shock at the form of the D-Reaper. Dark Magimon and King Devimon look on with surprise, while the others look on with fear. The D-Reaper sits right up and looks across its surroundings. The D-Reaper looks like an eight-year old girl but stood about six feet tall plus seven inches. It has red skin, long pink hair, and purple colored eyes with red tints in them. It has two ponytails on the right side of its head. It had yellow gloves, a pair of tennis shoes and a Japanese school uniform on. _

**_"But I soon realized that you weren't always innocent-looking, you had your own evil incarnate. Which was waiting to be released for a very long time. I anticipated that very moment."_**

_The new creature stood before the D-Reaper, it had a dull gray-brown skin color and a very thin body. It also had the same attire that the D-Reaper had on. But instead of having that of a cute little girl's face, this one was ugly and looked more like a witch. D-Reaper looks forwards and was gazing up none other than the evil manifestation form of her evilness. All of that rage and hatred had created this new creature, the evil corrupted form of the D-Reaper. _

**_"Eventually, your two sides merged together to become the evil D-Reaper that first emerged and started a wave of destruction. No longer were you the jolly and innocent little girl."_**

_The evil one started to take shape with the D-Reaper within her body. D-Reaper's metamorphosis was now beginning to take place. Suddenly, there was red steam coming out from her head and arms, creating a thick cloud surrounding her. As soon as it dissipates, a new D-Reaper was formed. But this one was pure evil with no traces of innocence on the outside. She almost looks like the combination of the two D-Reapers. Only this time, the feature of the single being was different. _

_The body of the D-Reaper had a rather muscular appearance. Her skin was still red much like the D-Reaper. Her eyes were still glowing a misty, purple glow. But now her gloves and her school skirt was now replaced by armored tank top and a pair of pants with a belt-buckle reading with the 'D' insignia on the center. _

**_"Eventually, you changed forms once you absorbed War Dramon, Buddamon and Mystic Celesta."_**

_Just as War Dramon and Buddamon were about to follow him off, a glob of red chaos came out of nowhere and it started to engulf both of them warriors. Mystic Celesta turns and gasps in surprise at what she was looking at. _

_The two globs that covered both War Dramon and Buddamon came bouncing away and attached themselves onto the D-Reaper. Mystic Celesta stopped at her tracks as the D-Reaper absorbed the warrior-contained globs and witnessed the D-Reaper making some sort of weird metamorphosis. _

_As soon as the D-Reaper starts to reform, her body was quickly changing. She became a little more muscular and there was now a golden armor chest plate covering her upper torso, which looked like Sakuyamon's armor. Her face became a little more like Rika's and her hair started to flow out really long and loose like that of. Then a pair of gloves and boots formed. _

_Mystic Celesta quickly turns around as the chaos mass starts to expand in size and engulfs her from within. The angelic warrior tries to struggle to break free but to no avail. Much like War Dramon and Buddamon before her, Mystic Celesta was now a floating blob mass and he was then levitated over towards the D-Reaper. _

_Omega X tried to stop the blob mass, but it was too late. He watched in horror as D-Reaper absorbed the blob mass containing Mystic Celesta and watched as it attached itself onto her body. _

_Omega X goes and picks up the earring that Mystic Celesta dropped and then turned to witness the new transformation of the D-Reaper. Now hovering from above the D-Reaper develops a garment outfit similar to Mystic Celesta's and a powerful, black aura covering her body. _

**_"Eventually, we battled you as Kaiser X. Then, we had a plan to enter inside of your body and rescue our friends. Then it almost went exactly according to plan, until we realized that your real form was able to emerge from those years of hiding. You finally revealed your final form."_**

_The monster continues her transformation. Her bulky muscles seem to be disappearing and she was transforming into what looked like a teenage-girl. _

_The new form of D-Reaper was much smaller and younger-looking, with shorter hair. She looked exactly like her first evil form with the pants and the tank top. _

**_"But now, here we are. This very moment… You're presence is about to be wiped out clean as you would say. Get prepared to witness yourself become deleted, D-Reaper."_**

_End of Flashback_

D-Reaper gave one more blink as the massive energy ball was still pushing her back and all of her memories had started to come back before her very own eyes. Gallantmon was preparing to deliver the final push to end D-Reaper's reign of terror. Looking on from another angle, Omega X smiles and gives one final salute to the demon of destruction.

"I want you to be reborn as a good-hearted person, because I would definitely like to fight you again," Omega X replied. "I'll be waiting for you, D-Reaper! Let you be reincarnated as a pure-hearted person!"

With that one final salute by Omega X, Gallantmon pushes the massive ball of energy. This time D-Reaper was unable to move since she was now pinned down to a cross-shaped energy field and the Omega Blade stabbed through her cranium.

"Takato!" exclaimed Sakuyamon.

"Takato! Don't give up!" Sora cried out.

"You can do it, Takato!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"Takato!" Gosenzomon, Mimi and Shintomon exclaimed.

"Takato!" Mystic Celesta cries out.

"Takato!" shouted X.

Everyone else started to cry out with self-confidence and started to cheer for Takato.

"TAKATO! THROW IT!"

After hearing the cries of his friends and fellow Digi-Destined/Tamers calling out to him, Gallantmon cries out and pushes more energy into the Cosmic Terra Force and the energy that the group sent off was absorbed into the massive energy ball. He then gives a final push to the giant sphere of energy a final push. It quickly manages to overwhelm the D-Reaper, who cries out as she finally began to disintegrate.

**"NOOOO! AURG!"**

The D-Reaper was now disintegrated for the last time. Her fate was now forever sealed. The sphere of energy continues plowing through the surface of the planet and destroys the Kernal sphere along with it. All there was left was a deep groove embedded into the ground itself.

**(End theme)**

Gallantmon drops back down to the ground and powers out of his mega form. He de-digivolves back into his two separate entities, Takato and Guilmon. He goes sinking towards the ground. Omega X manages to fly up to catch the two and prevent them from falling. Metalla X also collapses with an exhausted look on his face. Mystic Celesta, War Dramon, Sakuyamon, Pikkan and everyone else also limped over towards the heroes. Omega X held both Takato and Guilmon in his arms.

"Takato Matsuki. You're officially a hero…"

"We're so proud of you, Takato," said Mystic Celesta.

Omega X and Metalla X gave each other a thumbs up. Takato wakes up with a grin. He looks up to Omega X and gives a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Tai. I couldn't have done it with you."

"Likewise, kid. Here's one back to you."

Omega X returns a thumbs up to the new hero of the day. He places both Takato and Guilmon down after perhaps the most difficult battle known to date. D-Reaper is finally put to rest after many millions of millennia.

**At last!**** It is finally over! The nightmare threat known as D-Reaper has been defeated! The powerful D-Reaper, destroyer of billions, has now been defeated at the hands of the heroic Takato Matsuki and everyone that stood by him in support. Thank you, Takato. Thank you, Taichi. Thank you, Hikari. Thank everyone who participated in helping these heroes against the destructive D-Reaper. Now, the dawning of a new era shall begin as peace and harmony returns to the two universes."**

* * *

**Worldwide View**

The chaos mass that had appeared throughout the planet was now starting to disappear since the physical form of D-Reaper was destroyed. The nightmare has finally ended in the real world.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

Yamaki looks on through Gosenzomon's orb. The government official took his shades off and formed a slight grin on his face. What he called a 'hellish nightmare' has finally been laid to rest.

_"The nightmare has finally ended. It still seems strange that a misguided program could cause so much damage, believing it was doing the right thing. Maybe we have more in common with the D-Reaper than we like to believe. But today, we won by working coming together. Which makes me believe there's hope for us, all of us."_

**(Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays)**

**(Preview)**

Takato: Tai! We did it! We saved the digital universes from destruction! Wait 'till I tell my friends about this!

Tai: Kid. You maybe the hero but you still have a lot to learn about keeping secrets. Oop, there I go again. Everyone would know about our heroic efforts. Anyway, I say we throw a huge ass party!

Sora: Here's one to the team!

Mimi: It's the biggest Digi-Destined/Tamer party! You're all invited to come!

Tai: Say, who's this mysterious girl?

Girl: Taichi Kamiya, I presume?

Tai: Yeah, what about me?

Girl: Avengemon and I want to challenge you and you're digimon. I need to be convinced that you are the one named Omega X.

Tai: So what if I am?

Takato: To find out whom this mysterious girl really is, you don't want to miss this next episode!

**The Age of Peace and Restoration!**** Who is this Mysterious Girl!**

Takato: Ha! Since I'm the new hero, I'll call this shot! Don't you dare miss it!

* * *

SSJ4T: Well, I told you that the D-Reaper would be put out with a bang didn't I? Takato became the one to deliver the final blow. I told you the story would have a different ending.

Coral: You convinced me. I enjoyed this better than the original. That was a nice euology by Tai. Rest in pieces, D-Reaper! So, if D-Reaper's physical form is destroyed…

SSJ4T: In this fic, if her physical form dies, then the blob mass along with the agents will disappear. They are all connected to her.

Coral: Sweet. So, I hear we're getting a preview shot of Digimon Fusion Season Four now?

SSJ4T: Yep and here it is now.

**Digimon Frontier Opening Theme "Fire" plays **

**A shot of Tai de-aging back into an eleven-year old boy.**** A little boy, which happens to be Tai's son, looks on with shock along with Agumon. **

**A shot of Sora glancing down at her mini-sized husband.**

**A shot of a new set of children known as the ****Chosen**** Children.**** They consist of six children. They are identified as Takuya, Kouji, Zoe, JP, Tommy and Kouichi. **

**The children's spirit evolved forms are presented in different battle poses. **

**Now Chibi Tai and War Greymon are gliding through an army of robotic warriors.**

**A shot of Xveemon evolving into another digimon form better known as WyVeemon.**

**A shot of a new warrior named Mega Veemon is shown. **

**Dynasmon and Crusadermon, in their new mecha forms, come walking out to face off against Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Imperialdramon, Gallantmon and War Greymon.**

**A shot of Chibi Omega X battling Dynasmon.**

**A shot of a silver-skinned villain named Bebimon possessing the body of Metalla X. **

**A showdown between Bebi-Metalla X and Omega X.**

**A shot of Omega X at his most powerful level: Fusion Level Four. **

**Omega X level 4 shoots out a massive Terra Beam, which engulfs Bebi-Metalla X.**

**Omega X is shown facing off against two of his most forminable foes: Burizalor and Virus. **

**A shot of Artificial Jax and a Black War Greymon replica being fused with one another to form a Black Kaiser Greymon is shown. **

**A shot of Millennium emerging out of Cyberdramon and facing off against the four generations of Digi-Destined.**

**Then a final shot of all of the four season Digi-Destined, digimon and fusion warriors are grouped up with a large D-Frontier logo on the top. **

**"The Saga continues to the next level!" **

**"Coming Winter 2003/2004" **

**"Fire" ends **

SSJ4T: There's a preview shot of what to expect this winter. After I finish up the remaining final chapters for both the Virus and D-reaper sagas, I'll take a little break. Then I'll get to work on D-Frontier and the YuGiOh/Digimon fic series. Until then, peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics removed.)


	26. The Age of Peace and Restoration! Who is...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, and Pikkan are all characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon and the Fusion series D-Reaper are characters made by Dark Warrior. _

SSJ4T: Hey, all! I just managed to get through with this fic! Only two epilogues for both of the Fusion sagas and I'll take a little break from fic writing.

Coral: Then we'll be set to launch the Pharaohmon arc and Digimon Fusion Season Four!

SSJ4T: That's right, if you took a peek at the Season Four preview, it will be set to take off sometime in the middle of December. So, allow us to wrap up this saga and allow you guys to figure out who this girl and Avengemon really are. You can start guessing, but you'll find the answers in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**(Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays)**

**The Age of Peace and Restoration!**** Who is this Mysterious Girl!**

**Original Digital World**

A celebration took place as Mimi, Shintomon and Gosenzomon took place as they clapped and cheered like never before. They can now finally say that peace has finally returned to the digital universe. The threat known as D-Reaper has been laid to rest.

"My friends," Azulongmon said, "I can no longer sense D-Reaper's ki. I'm happy to announce that the D-Reaper is no more."

The three other guardians each sighed in relief, at the sound of the great news concerning the D-Reaper.

"Matt, we did it! I can't believe we actually won," Mimi said, "We'll I'll be darned."

"C'mon, Mimi! We should get heading back. There's going to be a huge celebration for this!" Shintomon exclaimed.

"Yeah. Lets go. Thank for letting us use the digicores, again!" Mimi cried out as she watched the digicores floating right back towards Azulongmon and the other four guardians.

"Lets go. I really don't want to upset Azulongmon with my presence," Gosenzomon said.

"Why do you want to leave so soon?" Mimi asked.

"Long story. He's always too serious. Lets go."

With that said, Shintomon teleported himself and his two comrades out from the holy grounds of the four guardians.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

The group was also overjoyed at the sound of the good news. The Digi-Destined celebrated with each of their digimon, as did the Tamers.

"So is the D-Reaper really gone?" Riley asked

"Yes, her ki is completely erased. That Cosmic Terra Force really did her in," X stated.

"I can't believe what I'm actually hearing. Did I just hear that peace is going to be restored at last after this many millennia?" asked Buddamon, "Well, Digi-Destined. Tamers. Thank you. We thank you for everything."

"Hey, it was nothing. We were glad to have helped," said Izzy, "Besides, we really learned quite a bit from you're way of life."

"Yeah, but its too bad you're own planet is laid in ruins," Tentomon said, "I hope we can find a way to repay you somehow. We'll even help wax the floors! You don't have charge us!"

"No. It's fine. We can just restore it with our power. You don't have to repay anything in debt."

Just then, Shintomon had returned back with Mimi and Gosenzomon at his side. The others all turned and gathered around the trio.

"You did awesome work, Mimi! I never knew you had that in ya," Joe commented.

"It was nothing. Really. All I did was just help my fiancée and the others. But I guess I was also responsible for D-Reaper's defeat. I guess having both beauty and brains actually helps a lot," she said, "Wait a minute. This was an actual first time I've ever got anything right. Yay! I can now praise myself for the rest of my life!"

"Well, just don't get too carried away," said Yolei.

"Yeah, you'll ruin your reputation that way," Gomamon said.

"Suzie, are you okay?" Lopmon asked.

"Yeah! We're all safe from the D-Weaper!"

"Yep. Momentai," Lopmon replied.

"Dude! Doesn't this like totally rock? Now we can finally go home and say that we actually came out of this alive," Kazu said.

"Looks like we'll be given medals or something. We'll be heroes," Kenta replied.

"Heroes? Yes! We were like true heroes! We'll each get medals and money along with it," Guardromon said, "Oh. How I miss being Andromon by now."

"Don't worry about it. As you're Tamer, I will make sure that your digivolve into ultimate again," said Kazu.

"Perfect! Shall we get started then?"

"Um, sure. If you want to."

* * *

**Shintomon's**** Sacred Sanctuary**

After such a grueling battle, nearly everyone reverted back into their normal forms. Since his thirty-minute limit was up, War Dramon defused back into Imperialdramon and War Angemon. Then, they dedigivolved back into Veemon and Patamon along with their partners.

Mystic Celesta de-digivovled into her two separate entities: Kari and Gatomon. They managed to maintain such a powerful form over a long period of time. They were exhausted and Kari wasn't looking good with a hurt neck.

Just then, Shintomon appears out of nowhere and sets Sonja on the battlefield.

"Should I tell him now?"

"Yes, after all, Davis also helped save the digital universe."

"All right, but I'm not going soft after this. Got it, elf boy?"

"Agreed."

With that said, Shintomon teleports back to Planet Tunip to greet the others. Sonja turns her attention to Davis and sighs.

"Well, here goes nothing…"

Davis and Veemon danced around in victory while Sonja just stood closing her eyes and turning her back on him. Davis heard a shuffling noise and turned to find Sonja.

"Hey, babe! How did you find us?"

"Um, well… Shintomon brought me here…"

"Oh really? Cool! You wanna celebrate with us? We're going to go get drunk until we pass out!"

"No, thank you… I don't drink…"

"C'mon, babe! Lighten up! We've just won a serious war here! The digital universe is safe and we're going to party!" Davis exclaimed, "Just for this once smile and get with the good times."

"Please, for us," the blue-colored dragon digimon pleaded. "We haven't seen you smile and celebrate ever since Davis married you."

Sonja simply stood and did not reply to a single word that they said.

"Ok, we'll just leave you alone then," Davis replied, "Lets go Veemon."

As soon as the young man and his blue digimon were about to walk away, they heard a feminine voice calling out to them.

"Davis!"

He stopped at the call of his name and then turned around to face Sonja with a delighted look across his face. She turns around to face him as a slight smile forms across her face. She approaches him with angel blue eyes locked onto his chocolate colored eyes.

"What's up, babe? Why are you giving me the sudden silent treatment and what's with that look in your eye?"

But just as he was about to finish, Sonja pulled the boy over to her and they both stared each other in the eye. Davis knew what was coming.

"Go ahead. Just go and sock me in the mouth. I know it's coming…"

"Shut up and kiss me, Davis."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Just shut up and kiss me already," Sonja replied with a smile.

Davis nodded and held the woman in his arms as they each planted a kiss onto one another. The others were looking on with surprise since Sonja had broken out of her silent treatment and showed what she really thought of her husband.

TK looks over at Kari tapping him on the shoulder.

"And here's a little something for you," TK said, "I hope you like it."

With that said, Kari wrapped her arms around TK, which forced the blonde-haired young man to kiss the girl of his dreams on the lips. Both were exchanging with kiss like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey! You four better get a damn room," laughed Gatomon.

Everyone started laughing at what Gatomon had just said to the two kissing couples, but they went on to continue to kiss their love mates.

* * *

**Planet Tunip**

Sora looked over at the crystal ball and was waiting for her special someone to return back as well.

"Waiting for him, Sora?" asked Mimi.

"Yeah. He looks so worn out," she replied. "But don't worry, I'm going to take good care of him when he gets back."

"Ditto here. Matt owes me a vacation trip to the Bahamas after this is all said and done."

"Ooh. I just hope Matt has the money to cover a trip like that," giggled Sora.

"Oh, he's a rock star. What do you expect? The payment will be like nothing to him. Besides he really needs a break from all this fighting, training and concert tours."

"I know how me must feel. All of that stress."

"Stress or not, you two should be proud of them. They helped Takato become the hero of the day," stated X. "The Digital Universe is grateful to having heroes like them. Everyone of you are heroes and played you're roles well."

"You also helped us in many ways X," Sora said. "We're grateful to you."

"You're gratitude is accepted."

"Joe."

"What is it, Gomamon?"

"I think they're coming our way?"

"You mean Tai and the others?"

"Yep. I can feel them."

"Good, so we can get back home and help restore everything that the D-Reaper destroyed back in our home," replied Ryo, "I just hope our families are safe."

"I'm pretty sure they are," said Cody. "The digicores restored Earth after all."

"So, did our Impmon win?" asked Ai.

"What? Impmon won too. You even saw him," replied Makoto.

"You bet you're dollar I've won!" a rough voice calls out.

The two children quickly turned around to see none other than Beelzebumon standing from a distance. Ai and Makoto cheered happily as they ran over to Beelzebumon. With that, everyone else from the battlefield arrived back through Omega X's Time Warp. Takato and Guilmon were held safely in Omega X's arms.

"Takato! Is he going to be okay?" Rika asked.

"Yeah. He's just resting. This little dude helped save our digital universe. We couldn't have done it without him."

"That spirit ball took a lot out of him," said X. "Then again, that was his first time using it. I'm surprised he and Guilmon were able to survive."

"Well, if you have heart and courage like these two, they'll always come out on top."

_"Just like I had during my prime,"_ X said in thought.

"You da man, chumley!" Kazu exclaimed.

"Wait till I tell everyone that Takato saved our butts from the D-Reaper!" Kenta replied.

"You were great out there, Impmon. We thought we you weren't going to make it," Ai said.

"But you came back to us!"

"Hey. I said I would come back and here I am. I'm glad to see you two again. But don't call me Impmon. I don't even look like Impmon anymore. I'm Beelzebumon."

Jeri and Leomon looked on with smiles across their faces. Calumon jumps around with a big smile on his face.

"So, what are we going to do as a way to celebrate?" asked Jeri.

"Heh. Are you kidding? We're going to party!" Omega X cried out.

"Tai!"

Omega X turns around as he quickly powered down and separated back into Tai and Agumon. Tai sets both Takato and Guilmon on the ground. Sora goes jumping into Tai and wraps her arms around him.

"Its so good to see that you're alright, Tai. Thank you, for not dying on me."

"Hey, you know better than me just to leave you all alone. I'll never abandon you, Sora."

"Oh, Tai…"

The couple quickly embraced themselves and delivered a never-ending kiss from the hero to his lover. The group was cheering along as fireworks were now starting to explode in the air. Everybody turned and the whole digital universe was starting to celebrate as if the new millennium had just arrived.

Soon after waking up, Takato and Guilmon were also looking out towards the fireworks as they heard footsteps approaching him. He turned and saw none other Rika and Renamon.

"Takato. I just wanted to say that you were really great out there. You saved our asses out there."

"Um, thanks Rika. I'm just surprised those words are actually coming from the mouth of the so-called digimon queen."

"Well, um. Yeah. Takato, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you all this time."

"What is it?"

The red-haired girl goes whispering Takato in his ear, which brought a slight blush to the goggle boy's face. Guilmon had noticed this.

"Takato? Why is your face all red?"

"Let's not get started, Guilmon."

"Why not? Why are you blushing anyway?" she asked.

"Um, well you see. I never really had anyone say that to me before."

"Oh, goggle head. Just shut up and kiss me, lover boy."

"What?"

"I said. Just shut up and kiss me, goggle head."

With that said, Takato planted a kiss on Rika's lips as they both exchanged it towards one another. Even Guilmon and Renamon were both caught off guard.

"Guilmon! Am I just seeing things here?"

"No, you must be seeing things just like I am. Did I just see those two kiss?"

"No, probably your imagination."

Monodramon was silent amongst the crowd of cheering children. Suddenly a dark voice spoke through his mind.

_"With D-Reaper out of commission, I will escape my hibernation within the next five years. Then I shall give Omega X the biggest battle of his life. Celebrate now because my reawakening will soon be realized,"_ the dark presence spoke through Ryo's digimon.

X turned towards Monodramon with a cautious glare. His next task was to keep a close eye on Monodramon for these next five years.

_"I'm onto you,"_ the masked man thought.

As soon as everybody was celebrating, the skies from above were now starting to become a common spot for fireworks to be shot up. The Tamers and the Digi-Destined all joined in on the digital universe's long celebration, which almost seemed never ending to say that least.

* * *

**Earth**

Soon after being transported back by Shintomon, the Hypnos crew and the Monster Makers found themselves back within Hypnos headquarters. Yamaki looked out the window with a smile across his face. Mr. Wong goes walking up to him and stands right next to the man.

"So, what are you thinking, Yamaki?"

"Nothing, but the restoration of our city and the other parts of the world as well. It's going to require a lot of work on our part. Now that the D-Reaper is gone, there shouldn't be anymore threats to invade our world."

"Lets just hope you're right. But I just hope that children are alright."

Just then, Yamaki looked over at his laptop and noticed that an email message had just come in from Takato; through the COM device he had given the goggle boy. A slight smirk started to form on Yamaki's face.

"I assure you, Janyuu. They're just fine. I'm sure they'll be coming right back as we speak."

He goes walking up over towards his laptop and opened up Takato's message and began to read it.

_Mr. Yamaki, _

_We'll__ be back later. Every single one of us will be resting our injuries and celebrating with Shintomon. So you can let our parents know and you can expect our arrival back in a few short hours. Reply to this message if you can. _

_Signed, _

_Takato_

"So, what does it say, Yamaki?"

"They're all fine and will return in a few short hours. Looks like they're celebrating and we should let them have all the time to celebrate their victory."

Janyuu nodded in agreement. He was more than happy to have heard that each and every single child was safe, including his son and daughter.

"Suzie. Henry. You've made me proud…"

* * *

**Later in the Week**

The city of Shinjuku had just began its reconstruction as well as other worldwide cities that were invaded by the D-Reaper's chaos mass.

But while everyone else were starting the reconstruction, the Digi-Destined and the Tamers decided to throw a party at Tai's apartment home. It has really been a long time since peace and restoration has been restored to the three worlds, but everyone can now hope and dream of a new era.

Sora was standing right in front of a mirror and tries to decide what kind of dress she should wear. She then turned around to see none other than Kari, who was helping to compliment on the dresses that she was wearing. Kari picked out a pink dress.

"So, what do you think I should wear?" asked Sora, "This red dress or the flowered one."

"I like the flowered-one on you the best. Tai just loves it when you wear that."

"Wow, thanks for the compliments, Kari. We better hurry. The party is about to get started."

"All right. See ya down there in a minute."

With that said, Kari shuts the door behind her, leaving Sora behind to look herself right in the mirror and with a slight smile. She went on and placed the dress on.

_"She's right. Tai does love this dress. Well, there's just no point on putting it on. Our guests are about to arrive soon."_

Later that evening, every one of the Digi-Destined and the Tamers had all gathered around into a large group within the apartment.

Everyone was starting to socialize, dance and do whatever they could very well do at a party. Davis and Veemon were singing on a karaoke machine, which didn't set well for the entire group as they covered their ears.

"Here! Let a real talented voice get up and get up there for a minute," Mimi said as she walks up the stage.

"Here, give it a shot!"

Davis hands Mimi the microphone and she began to adjust it, in order to get it to work.

"All right, in just a few moments, I'm about to sing one of my favorite songs. So you guys better get ready to listen… but for now, lets all take a commercial break!"

Mimi goes giggling off the stage and sits right next to Matt on the cough. Matt was holding baby Dimitri in his arms. The couple then planted a kiss to one another.

Tai was started to pace while waiting for his girl of his dreams to get out of the room. He looked down at his watch.

"Sora? What's keeping you so long? You never seem to take this long before. What's the deal?"

Just then, the door opened and Tai looked up to see none other than Sora walk out in the flowered dress that he likes so much. It was actually a top with a skirt, but a dress was a dress.

"Sora. You picked out the dress that I like so much. How did you know?" Tai asked.

"I kind of figured that this would be a momentous occasion," she replied, "So are you ready to party?"

"Yeah! Let's kick this baby up!"

Tentomon and Gomamon, who were posing as DJs, were now placing in a little hip-hop in order to bring a naughty mood amongst the group.

"Yeah! Who wants drinks?" asked Davis, "Come and get it!"

"I wonder what kind of drinks that they're serving," Takato said.

"Who cares? What's more important is that we're here, goggle head," Rika said.

"Hmmm. Say, where's Guilmon?"

But just as soon as the goggle boy said that, he turned and saw the red dinosaur jumping out and dancing around to the music that was currently playing. Renamon goes appearing from out of nowhere.

"That's just typical of Guilmon," Renamon said, "Always knows how to find a way to totally embarrass himself."

"Yeah. I know what you mean," said Takato, "Hey, Guilmon! How about you sing a little song on the karaoke?"

"How about no," replied Rika, "It's okay, Guilmon. Don't listen to him. You don't have to."

"Aww, but I really wanted to."

The entire group started laughing at the thought of Guilmon singing on the karaoke, but the red digimon couldn't but laugh too. Kari and Gatomon were looking on while taking a sip of their milkshakes.

"This stuff is great, Davis. I never knew you were so good at making milkshakes," Kari said.

"Eh, well. I learned from Sonja anyways. She's the expert at making milkshakes."

"Yeah, since the ones you made before were crap," she replied.

"Hey, it's not my fault. I just forgot to add more milk to it."

Veemon goes elbowing the young man on his leg. Davis looks right down at his digimon partner with a curious look.

"I guess like I said before, back to the drawing board, huh?"

Davis lowered his head in shame as Veemon. Sonja goes over and ruffles Davis' hair. TK and Kari all started to laugh at the very same time.

"Kari! What are you doing standing around her for? Lets dance."

"I'd love to."

TK and Kari go walking up towards the center of the dance floor as they started to dace with one another to the hip-hop beat that was playing. Patamon and Gatomon were also dancing with another at the same time.

"All right, everyone! It's time for Mimi Tachikawa to take stage! Please, save the applause after my performance. I'm going to perform one of my favorite all-time songs. It's called My Will and it's sung on one of my old favorite movies. And it goes something like this!"

With that said, the lights went out and the spotlight hits on Mimi. Flashes of colored light shone down upon the girl. She started dancing about to the rhythm of the music. Mimi started along with the lyrics through the karaoke machine. She was singing one of her favorite music themes entitled i My Will /i . She went on singing for nearly ten minutes straight without any signs of stopping, but her voice was so beautiful that even her friends were quite impressed. No wonder she ended up as backup singer with Matt and his band.

The karaoke machine's lyrics ended and Mimi stopped by blowing a kiss to the crowd. Everyone started cheering for the talented girl.

"That was so good, Mimi!" Kari cheers. "You're really good with this!"

"Well, she isn't my lead singer for nothing," Matt said.

"You sure are full of yourself, Matt," TK teased.

"Wasn't that just beautiful?" Sora asked.

"Yep. Well, now that we've put the karaoke machine into good use, let's get this party going!"

Impmon looks on from the background as Ai and Mako were playing a game of Duel Monsters.

"At least she sings better than I can," Impmon muttered. "Make sure you summon the Blue eyes I you're deck, Ai."

"Hey, that wasn't fair, Impmon!" Mako cries out. "You can't help Ai!"

"Can too! My deck is better than yours!"

"Is not!"

Is too!"

"Hoo boy. Here we go again," the rookie muttered to himself.

"Hmmm. Hey! There's something that's going to show on TV that involves the War Games," said Joe.

"About the War Games?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, they finally made a movie out of it."

"Well, what are we standing around here for. Lets take a look at it," said Tai, "Man. I'd better take a look at this."

Yolei went over and turned on the television, which was now set directly on the very same channel where the program was going to start.

"All right guys! Here's the moment we've all been waiting for. First we saved the world and now we're going to be movie stars," said Davis.

The Tamers all gathered around as well.

"Finally, we'll get to see what really happened at the War Games, Terriermon."

"Yeah and I really want to see what this Virus wacko looks like."

"Shh. It's about to start," said Ryo.

Back onto the television, the beginning credits were being shown and the opening image had TOEI on it. There was a familiar battlefield with a large in-ring floor with a very familiar figure standing at the center of it. It was none other than Virus. But just as the camera view came in a little more closer. It wasn't as everybody expected. Virus turned around and he looked really cheesy. He had a small body and large oversized head. It was obvious that an actor was playing as Virus. He also laughed really corny instead of maniacally.

"HA! You've got to be kidding me!" Davis exclaimed.

"That's one big head," Veemon remarked.

"At least they got his character right," Sonja replied. "That creep had such an inflated ego."

"What! So this what took place? Man, that Virus chump must have had bas taste in an outfit like that! I mean he has two bumps growing out of his head!" Impmon remarked.

"Trust me, little guy. If he had heard you bad mouthing him in his ring, he would have kicked you into orbit," said Gatomon.

"Hey, I can become Beelzebumon. Just remember that sister!"

"He'd still mop the floor with Beelzebumon," Patamon said. "No offense, but this guy was bad news. Gatomon here can tell you all about it."

"Really? Tell me how you did it. You know just in case he decides to come back from the dead."

"I doubt he'll ever come back, but I'll tell ya everything. Better yet, let's just watch this film."

"I've seen better B-Movies than this piece of crap," Impmon remarked.

Then another view came in as the group that was at the War Games was standing around. Human actors were playing as the Digi-Destined, while the people in costumes were in the roles as the digimon and the fusion warriors. Each person with a costume on had really over-sized heads and such.

The group was looking on rather amused and disgusted at the way this reenactment was being performed. Tai was starting to laugh to himself over what was happening.

_"We will stop you, Virus!"_

"Ha! That's me!" Tai exclaimed as he pointed out to the actor playing as Omega X.

Then as soon as Leomon and Matt were looking over at the actors playing their parts, they were both seething under their breaths.

"Oh lighten up, Matt. This is pretty cute," Mimi said, "I mean those costumes are just so cheap!"

"This is disgusting!" Leomon growled.

"What? You think so? I think this is so cute," Jeri replied.

"Now this is funny!" Calumon giggled.

"Yeah! Lighten up guys. I think it's pretty damn funny," Tai said.

_"All right, Virus! Lets take this into the air! Let's go!"_

_"Yes! I will defeat you! I have you down where I want you!"_

After calling out some lame ass attacks, Virus knocked away Omega X and was starting to kick him down. Then he goes over to each and everyone of the other digimon and kicked them around as well. The Tamers could only look on with utter disgust, just as were the Digi-Destined.

_"Ha! Ha! I have won! You were all no match for me power. Ha! Ha!"_

_"Oh no!__ We've been beaten! Now what do we do!_

_"Ha! Ha! Nothing! Because now I shall blow up the earth and destroy each of you!"_

_"No! You shall stop right there!"_

Virus quickly turns around and sees none other than Celesta X, looking like she had plastic surgery. Virus steps away and points over at her.

_"Ha! It's you! Now you will get a taste of my energy ray! Take that!"_

As soon as he points out his finger, he presses a button and a small explosion explodes right in front of Celesta X. After such a lame explosion, Virus turns around and starts laughing like an idiot.

_"Ha! Ha! I have won!"_

_"No you haven't! I was getting started!"_

_"What! But how! How did you get through my attacks!"_

_"You're useless tricks are weak and stupid!"_

_"All right!__ Now taste my monster ray!"_

Virus then presses a button on the bottom of the floor and a pair of spears starts shooting out in front of Celesta X. However, Celesta X was easily able to catch them with tremendous of ease.

_"Ha! You're going to have to find another way of defeating me! Those were useless tricks!" _

_"Oh no!__ Please! I surrender!"_

Virus fell down onto his knees and goes bowing before Celesta X and kissing her feet.

_"Will you ever forgive me?" _

_"Ha! Never! I'll never forgive an ugly monster such as yourself. You do not want to change! So take this! And that!"_

Celesta X starts bitch slapping Virus in a rather cheesy Hollywood way. Then she winds up and delivers a slap across his face. Virus goes flying out of the ring and into a nearby rock wall. Virus falls and then stands in a rather dramatic pose as he calls out.

_"Ahh!__ I am beaten!"_

As soon as he said that, an explosion occurred around Virus, which indicated his defeat, but in a rather cheesy, Hollywood kind of manner. Celesta X then puts on a Sailor Moon-like pose while giving a peace sign.

Then, Omega X and Metalla X start praising out for their 'hero'.

_"She's so awesome!"_

_"I wish I were like her!"_

_"And justice prevails over all!"_

As soon as the film ended with the credits, everybody was looking on with rather disgusted looks on their faces and their eyes were just as widened as ever. Kari placed a hand over her face.

"Ugh. No. I am totally embarrassed," she muttered to herself.

"Well, look on the bright side. At least they made a star out of you're character," TK replied.

"True, but I should be the one who gets the cash. Celesta X is myself after all."

"Well, that part didn't really take place at the War Games," Tai reassured the Tamers. "But guess what? It really kept me entertained."

"Yeah! That was entertaining in a way," Takato said.

"I thought it was really cute," Jeri remarked.

"Ugh. Hollywood these days," said Rika, "They'll do whatever they can to humiliate you. Money hogging bastards."

"Well, just be glad that we weren't featured in that movie," said Henry.

"Not unless they decide to make a movie out from the battle against the D-Reaper we just had recently," said Terriermon.

"Hey! Don't jinx us!" said Rika.

"Dang! I better keep my mouth shut then! We can't let Hollywood ruin our good image, especially mine. I don't want some overpaid chump to wear an oversized head of myself."

"Ha! Just like I've always said, humans can be so silly," Calumon said.

Just then, Agumon turned around as he felt a presence from outside the apartment. Tai took notice of this.

"What is it, Agumon? I don't know. But I thought I felt a presence. It's coming from the outside."

"Who could it be," Tai asked.

"I don't know but we better check this out."

"All right!"

"Tai! What's wrong?" asked Sora.

"Agumon just felt a presence and we're going to find out what it is," assured Tai.

"We'll come too," Takato called, "Lets go Guilmon."

"Not without me," Rika cried out.

"Same for the two of us," said Sora.

Tai and Takato went running out as Agumon and Guilmon were leading their direction. As soon as they turned at a corner, they all stopped as a human was standing before them.

"Tai! What did you find?" Sora managed to say.

"Who's is that?" Rika asked.

"Hey! Just who are you," Tai asked frantically.

The person who was standing before them was a rather beautiful young girl with a pair of pure, heavenly blue eyes. Her blonde hair was rather short and went all the way down onto her shoulders. She was wearing a rather familiar Japanese school uniform. Tai looked over at her and his eyes widened in shock.

"Hello, Digi-Destined and Tamers. So, you must be Taichi Kamiya?" the mysterious girl asked coldly.

"Yes. What do you want from me?"

The girl simply smirked and looked over to the corner of her eye. A tall digimon came walking by next to her. Avengemon is a tall, metallic warrior with a sleek appearance. Tai and the others were looking on with surprise. Tai then noticed that the girl had a noticeable D-Ark, much similar to Takato's and Rika's.

"Hey! Where did you get that?" Rika asked, "Don't tell me that you're a…"

"I'm a Tamer, Rika Nonaka."

Rika was shot back at what the girl had just referred to her as. The redhead couldn't believe that this girl, who she has never met before, already knows her name.

"And that must be you're digimon?" Takato asked.

"Yes. His name is Avengemon."

"And you're name. What is your name?" Tai asked.

The girl smiled and turned her attention back over to the leader of the Digi-Destined.

"The name is Dorothy Kaimodosu. Now Taichi, I want you and Agumon to immediately fuse into Omega X!"

"What! Who are you trying to kid us here?" Tai asked, "And how do you even know we're Omega X!"

"Because, I want a battle with you. Avengemon would really love to battle the one who helped Takato Matsuki to defeat the D-Reaper."

Tai was quickly taken back by this and could remember what he had told the D-Reaper at the very last seconds before she was defeated. His eyes widened in shock.

_"Is that you, D-Reaper?"_

_"Well, he looks rather confident enough. But lets just see if Omega X can match up power and strength with Avengemon."_

Agumon looks right over at Avengemon and starts picking up a familiar ki from him.

_"He has D-Reaper's ki within. I better watch myself here."_

"So, Taichi. Are you ready to battle? Because Avengemon is getting rather antsy as we speak. He loves a good fight and wants only the best."

After careful reconsideration, Tai returned a smile over to her and nodded.

"Lets go, Agumon! I'm sure we'll give her a good match that shes been looking for!"

_"And so it begins…"_ Dorothy said to herself in thought.

Dorothy and Avengemon faced off against Tai and Agumon with determined glares. Takato and Guilmon looked on with caution.

"Don't do it, Tai. Shouldn't she be fighting me instead?"

"As much as I want Avengemon to battle Gallantmon, it's this young man and Agumon that I really came for. I've made you're wish come true after all," Dorothy said. "Isn't that right, Taichi?"

"Wish?"

"C'mon Taichi. Show me what you got. Lets see this true power of Omega X. You and Agumon demonstrate. Avengemon has been looking for a good battle and you can provide on for him. What are you waiting for?"

Tai stood his ground with Sora, Takato and Rika looking on with concerned looks on their faces. Renamon and Guilmon were picking up a familiar presence much like Agumon did.

"Tai. This isn't the time," Sora said, "These battles need to stop. Remember this is a time of peace."

"You maybe right, Sora. But there's always a good time to fight and this is the perfect time to do battle. All right, Dorothy, I'm ready."

"That's good to hear, Taichi. Let's go."

As soon as she said that, Avengemon quickly gets into a fighting stance and gives Agumon a death glare. Agumon stood his ground and looked right over at Tai.

"Let us back you up, Agumon," Guilmon said.

"No you guys stay back. Avengemon only wants me. I want to make it fair for him. I'm ready whenever you are, Tai!"

"Lets go!"

"Braveheart" plays

As soon as he said that, Tai's digivice quickly began to shoot out a beam of energy and a shower of light was starting to engulf the orange dinosaur. Then the young man's chest started to glow an orange ray of light with the symbol of courage appearing. These two combined powers quickly allowed Agumon to warp digivolve straight to his mega-level form.

"Agumon warp shinka!"

The little digimon was quickly engulfed in a ray of light ass he quickly evolved through all of his evolution forms. First from Agumon, to Greymon, then to Metal Greymon and finally War Greymon. A pair of gauntlets came extracting out from his hands as well as claws. His eyes were glowing. Finally, the mega shouts his name out.

"War Greymon!"

War Greymon stepped right in front of Avengemon with a rather serious look on his face. Dorothy looked on smiling and she goes nodding to Avengemon.

"I can sense your ki, Avengemon. It's so familiar. What is your background story?"

"My past is of no concern of yours. Now let us begin our battle, War Greymon!"

The mysterious digimon gets into a quick battle stance and quickly powers an aura around him. Then War Greymon cries out and forms his own aura as well.

"Do your best, Agumon!"

"So, you chose War Greymon instead of Omega X? No matter. Avengemon, mop the floor with him," Dorothy replied.

"Man, and here I thought you were a serious Tamer, Rika," Takato said.

"No kidding. She kind of reminds me of myself in my old days."

_"But why does she only want to battle Tai? I don't completely understand this. I haven't see this girl before,"Sora_ said to herself.

Even Renamon was beginning to become a little weary of the presence of Dorothy and Avengemon.

Flying through faster than light speed, War Greymon soars toward Avengemon and delivers a kick straight to his chest. This caused Avengemon to tumble backwards, but was able to hold his balance. But with new anger building up inside of him, Avengemon quickly retaliates and starts his attack upon War Greymon. War Greymon looks ahead and realized that Avengemon was flying at surprisingly super, fast speed.

War Greymon goes blocking Avengemon's kicks with his armed gauntlets. Each time Avengemon was kicking away at War Greymon, his fists were starting to throb in pain. Then Avengemon goes throwing a power punch that sent War Greymon falling face first onto the ground. This quickly took Tai and the others back.

"War Greymon! Are you okay, buddy!"

War Greymon managed to sit up onto his feet and goes facing off Avengemon. He was a little dazed but then he nods his head.

"Impressive, Avengemon. For a newly evolved digimon, you pack quite a wallop. Dorothy must have bee one hell of a Tamer."

"That's correct, War Greymon. He lives to fight as much as I do. That's what makes us an unstoppable team. Nobody can comprehend our abilities until we heard of you and Tai Kamiya. We seek the best and you two are the best we could find."

"Interesting, so that's why you chose us?"

"Yes. Now let us continue."

"Of course."

With that said, Avengemon goes phasing out and quickly appears from above the sky. He leaps down upon War Greymon from above, but the mega digimon dashed out of the way just in time, while flipping across in safety.

_"Yes! It's obvious! There's no doubt that War Greymon and I are battling the reincarnation of the D-Reaper,"Tai_ said to himself in thought. _"Dorothy and Avengemon are the reincarnations of the D-Reaper! My wish managed to come true. Hold on, I remember X telling me that the good D-Reaper inside the evil one was reincarnated into a digimon. Avengemon is the good D-Reaper and Dorothy is the reincarnation of the evil one. How did she age so fast?"_

_"That's because Dorothy asked me to increase her age. I had a hand to this and it was me that sent Dorothy. After all, you did ask for another round with the D-Reaper."_

_"I see. So it was you all along. Well, I thank you, X. Now we can finish the fight where we left off. Oh and why didn't you come to the party?"_

_"Heh.__ Don't worry. Once you finish this up, I'll be there to meet up with you guys."_

_"All right, see you then. Now where were we?"_

Avengemon now realized that his opponent was standing behind him on the other side of the battlegrounds. He goes charging at War Greymon once again. He starts blocking out every one of Avengemon's head-on attacks. War Greymon quickly snatches Avengemon by the arm. War Greymon goes flying right up into the air and phases out towards a nearby abandoned parking lot.

"Going up! And now, going down!"

With that said, War Greymon hurls Avengemon down into the ground below and watches as he crashes through the floor below, causing a huge impact along with it.

"I feel sorry for all of those construction workers when they see this. They're going to be so pissed."

The group goes running over towards the parking lot. Tai, Sora, Rika and Takato were looking up at where War Greymon was still hovering. Dorothy runs by and then looks over at the impact crater that Avengemon's fall created.

"C'mon, Avengemon! Get up!"

Just as she said that, Avengemon pops his head out from the deep hole he created and looks right up at War Greymon standing before him. He then started to stick his tongue out at Avengemon in order to tease him. Avengemon was quickly starting to get furious and then goes flipping out to face War Greymon off once again.

_"I won't lose! I promised Dorothy that I would win this battle and prove myself to be the strongest digimon fighter ever. I will do whatever it takes to make my Tamer proud!"_

War Greymon goes attacking head on with several punches at Avengemon. But Avengemon was quickly keeping up with him and blocking out his claw swipes.

_"Wow! He's got impressive speed!"War_ Greymon said to himself.

They began to fight on furiously, as Avengemon was holding off his own quite well for a beginner. Tai and the others were looking on with their mouths gaping open, but Dorothy was smiling proudly.

"Keep it up, Avengemon! That's some great defense! Your really good against dragon man digimon such as War Greymon anyways. Lets give you a little upgrade!"

Dorothy pulls out a card, which caught both Takato and Rika by surprise. She then slides it through her D-Ark.

"She's using a slash card!" Takato exclaimed.

"Look out, Tai! She's going to increase Avengemon's speed!" Rika calls out.

"Card Slash! Hyper speed activate!"

With that said, Avengemon had gained new found speed and was quickly managing to block out ever single one of War Greymon's claw swipes. The mega was soon starting to become overwhelmed as Tai was looking on with great shock.

"War Greymon! You have to hang in there!"

"Finish him off, Avengemon!"

"Wow! She's good," Takato said.

"I doubt she's as good as me, but her digimon is only at a champion level. I checked his profile on my D-Ark analyzer. Plus, he was even able to keep up with a mega level before the upgrade card! So she might even be that damn good!"

"Ha, who would have ever thought!"

Renamon watched the battle ensue and took a close look at both Dorothy and Avengemon. A slight smile formed across her face while getting a familiar ki from the both of them.

_"Could they both really be the reincarnations of the D-Reaper? Is X telling the truth?"_

The two fights stopped as streaks of energy were flashing between them. They try to kick each other and end up knee to knee, neither one backing down from one another. Their energy started to make the parking lot concrete crack and crumble with force. They start fighting again, with Avengemon getting the better of the situation. He slams War Greymon down onto the ground, then slings him around and hurls him down into air above. Avengemon flies up above him and clubs him down towards the ground below. The impact started to create a large explosion of dust and rubble.

The group watched on with alarm, while Dorothy smiled and started to show confidence for her digimon's sudden resurgence.

Avengemon lands back down on the floor of the parking lot as the huge dust was beginning to clear away. A massive depression was left in the center of the concrete where War Greymon had landed. But just as Dorothy and Avengemon were quickly about to claim victory, the ground started to shake under Avengemon's feet, and an immense bust of energy came shooting out of the pit of the shattered concrete. Then large flashes of lightning starts streaking around the lot, and War Greymon rises out of the fallen rubble and lands to face an astonished Avengemon.

The mega seemed uninjured from the a massive blast and still had that same confident look on his face. Tai nodded with approval, as Sora looked on smiling. Takato and Rika were just as astonished. Dorothy was just as impressed and shocked as her digimon was.

_"Incredible. War Greymon was able to withstand that! What kind of power that he have hidden, or is he just toying around with Avengemon?"_

Avengemon was looking on over at War Greymon with a look of horror on his face. But then, he got back into the battle and went head on with War Greymon again. The fight continued with both digimon moving with super speed and damaging the lot as they clashed. War Greymon slams Avengemon to the ground with a kick. But the digimon managed to pull himself up painfully.

_"I won't lose! I won't lose! I will make Dorothy proud! She deserves to have a victory over the legendary Tai Kamiya! This has got to be done! Then after she defeats War Greymon, Dorothy will lay claim as the next legendary Tamer of the Digital World!"_

With that said, he used those thoughts to build up a new found rage from within. Avengemon goes screaming out with tremendous rage, as his gust of energy sent chunks of rock from the concrete and then pushed them right forth at War Greymon. He goes charging at War Greymon with all of his might, but War Greymon eludes him and Avengemon gets nailed a knee to his gut. The force of the knee was enough to bring Avengemon down as he began to cough out some blood.

Then, he quickly looks over and notices that War Greymon had quickly vanished. Dorothy goes calling out to him.

"He's right above you, Avengemon!"

The digimon responded as he looked up into the skies above and gasped when he saw War Greymon looking down upon him. War Greymon extends his arms into the air as a large orange sphere of massive energy was starting to form.

"Go for it, War Greymon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Ah! The Terra Force!" Dorothy cried out, "Avengemon! Watch out!"

But just as he was about to throw it, War Greymon had immediately stopped and realized that he was getting a little carried away. He goes hovering back down onto the ground and faced off Avengemon. The mysterious digimon stood up and looked right into the eyes of the mega.

"Why didn't you finish me off when you had the chance?"

"I didn't need to. I see a great power within you, Avengemon. You have a lot of potential. That is why I am offering you a chance to train with me."

"Train with you?"

"To learn not to allow rage to distract you on the battle field. You just displayed anger; you shouldn't really need it unless it was necessary. This was just a simple sparring lesson."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Tai and his friends go walking right over towards Dorothy. The blonde-haired girl turned around to face them. Tai then steps forwards and speaks up.

"That was a pretty impressive digimon you have there. Even at the champion level, he was able to give War Greymon a run for his money."

"Thank you, Taichi. You really know how to tame your digimon quite well."

"I've had loads of experience on my side."

"Yeah, you really knew how to handle those cards. Impressive work," Takato said, "But how come we've never seen you here?"

Dorothy was quickly taken back by this and had to make up a story right away before the others would get suspicious.

"I moved here with my family. We came from… England."

"England, huh? So how did you end up with Avengemon?" Rika asked.

Since Dorothy didn't want to reveal anything X had informed her of, the girl decided to create her own background story.

"Once the digimon card game arrived in England just a couple of weeks after it's release in Japan, I took a quick interest into digimon. I lived for it and hoped for a digimon to come to me one day. Then, I had received a blue card. I didn't know how, but I had somehow wished for a digivice, which I like to call a D-Ark. It was Avengemon that found me. He was looking for the best Tamer and had chosen me over every other child in England. I mean there were many children in England and I ended up being the chosen one. We've been an unstoppable team ever since."

"But tell me. Have you ever gone into the digital world?" asked Sora.

"No, but Avengemon has. I did dream of going there and it was one of the most beautiful dreams I've ever had. I've always wanted to go there."

"I'm here to make an offer to you, Dorothy," Tai said.

"What is it?"

"If it's okay with Sora, I really would like to help teach you the methods of training you're digimon partner. Plus, I'm already sure that War Greymon is the best sparring partner for Avengemon. Is that okay, Sora?"

"Fine with me. But make sure you guys train her digimon well."

"I can guarantee you that. Hell, two of my pupils saved the planet. Right Takato?"

"Uh huh."

"So, is that okay, Dorothy?" asked Tai.

The blonde-girl turns and looks over at Avengemon, who was shaking hands with War Greymon. Then she looks right over at Tai and smiled. She extended her hand out and shook Tai's hand.

"I'll be honored to have you as my sensei," she said. "I really can't believe that I'm shaking hands with the legendary Tai Kamiya."

"Well, don't get too carried away. When do you want to get started?"

"Any time would be nice. By the way, I just wanted to tell you that I hope Avengemon will eventually become as strong as War Greymon and eventually, we'll do battle with each other for another time. Is that agreed?"

"Sure."

_"I can't believe Tai is actually going to pull through with this,"_ said Sora, who quickly managed to smile. _"But then again, he's always been the helpful kind to others. I'm sure this girl will learn a lot. Tai really helped Kari and Takato."_

_"It looks like her memories have been completely erased of the D-Reaper. Which is a good thing. X probably had to inform her on everything that occurred a week ago with the chaos her previous form had caused. But can Avengemon really become just as powerful as Omega X?"_ Renamon pondered.

"Hey, Rika?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think we better be heading back to the party already?"

"Oh yeah! You're right, goggle head. They're probably waiting for us! Lets go before everyone decides to leave."

As soon as Rika said that, the two Tamers ran back with their digimon following close behind them. Sora runs but then stops to turn.

"Aren't you coming Tai?"

"Be there in a minute! I'll catch up with you in a minute!"

"All right!"

Sora goes running back towards the party, which left Tai and Dorothy behind.

"So, what do you say? You wanna join us at a party? If that's okay with you."

"My parents won't seem to mind. They want me to make many new friends as possible."

"Ok, you'll meet plenty of good new friends at the party. They're all Tamers and Digi-Destined just like me. They each have their own digimon."

"Wow, is that true? That's amazing! I can't wait to meet each and everyone of them."

"Oh, you'll really like them."

Tai and Dorothy go walking back towards the party with the new de-evolved Agumon and Avengemon tagging along them their partners.

_"X. Thanks for everything. You've been good to my friends and me. One of these, I'd really like to know who you really are behind that mask." _

_"You'll soon find out one of these days, Tai. I promise you."_

The girl named Dorothy has found herself a new sensei, in Tai Kamiya. Now a set adventure is preparing to begin for the digi-destined of courage as he and Dorothy seek to get stronger. But what will make of our other heroes in the next few years? Stay tuned for the next episode of D-Tamers!

**(Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days Aijou to Nichijou" plays)**

**(Preview) **

Takato: Well, this is it you guys! The epilogue to the Tamers Saga! It's been a fun ride, but it's time to move on to Season Four!

Tai: Whoa, kid! Hold on. We still have this epilogue. It's short, but sweet. Hey, let's introduce a new goggle head to the bunch!

Takuya: Yo! I can't believe it's finally my time to star in a Fusion saga!

Zoe: You better make it worthwhile, Takuya.

Kari: It'll be good to know what transpires our lives within the next five years.

Matt: You still owe me a rematch, Tai!

Tai: Don't worry, Matt. You'll get you're rematch.

Rika: Man, what a ride and we're still not finished!

Renamon: That makes both of us.

Takuya: So, I get to call the next episode title? Cool! The next and final title to the Tamers Saga is entitled…

**Five Years Later: 'Hi everyone, I'm Max Kamiya!'**

Max: Don't you miss it! I make my grand debut!

Tai: Just a little taste of what to expect for Season Four!

* * *

SSJ4T: Just as you all should have expected! The girl named Dorothy and Avengemon are reincarnations of both the evil and good D-Reapers.

Coral: That's just hard to believe, but it worked with Evil Buu and Uub.

SSJ4T: We're basically finished with both the Virus and D-Reaper Sagas. All there is left to do is the epilogues, which shouldn't take long to finish. Then, I'll take at least a week off from fic writing. After that, I'll be ready for the Pharaohmon Arc and Digimon Fusion Season Four.

Coral: Until then, be sure to leave us a review and tell us you're thoughts over the finished Fusion trilogy. Until then, peace!


	27. Five Years Later: 'Hi everyone, I'm Max ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Digi-Destined or any of the Tamers! I also don't have the rights to the Dragonball Z storyline. They're copyrights of Toei animation! DBZ respectfully belongs to Toei and Akira Toriyama. Max, X, Keke, Tike, Kara, David and Pikkan are all characters of Max Acorn respectively. However, I do own the characters named Sonja, War Dramon, and Mystic Celesta. Shintomon, Buddamon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon, Dorothy and Avengemon are characters made by Dark Warrior._

SSJ4T: Well, it all comes down to this short epilogue. It will tell about our heroes' next life after the D-Reaper. But it's just a little taste of what to expect for the fourth Digimon Fusion season. 

Coral: The first chapter of that should be posted by the end of this week. 

SSJ4T: This is you're chance to let us know what you're favorite moments of the Digimon Fusion trilogy were. Until then, I'd like to send a thank you to everyone who has reviewed and contributed to this fic. A big shout out to Anthony, Alan Wilkinson, Max Acorn, Digi fan, Fett, AnT, Dark Warrior, and everyone else. If I didn't call you're name, then I send a big thank you to you. I appreciate it. It's because of you that I've managed to go through with this fourth and final season. I'll try to make it worthwhile. Until then, enjoy this epilogue and remember every historic moment throughout the Fusion Trilogy. 

*************************************************************************************** 

[Digimon Tamers Opening theme "The Biggest Dreamer" plays] 

**Five Years Later: 'Hi everyone, I'm Max Kamiya!'**

**Earth.**

The cities of both West Shinjuku and Odaiba have been peaceful since the past five years after the D-Reaper was defeated. The city was already reconstructed along with other parts of Japan that the D-Reaper destroyed. The entire Earth has been at peace, without involving any kind of wars or world conflicts. Maybe some minor difficulties, but nothing more. The humans have already grown to accept the digimon. Though there were some non-believers attempting to cover up the whole digimon incidents, the fact remains that the digimon did indeed save the planet from the D-Reaper and every other threat in the past. 

Thanks to Mummymon's ranting, the world would like to say their thanks to the two heroes that saved their world from the D-Reaper's destruction, Takato Matsuki AKA Gallantmon and Tai Kamiya AKA Omega X. 

The Digi-Destined have now all moved on with their lives, either making new careers or starting new families. Either way, they would live happily without any threat about to end their time of peace. The Tamers have grown up into teenagers. The digimon were even allowed to stay with each of their partners, as family members themselves. 

_"The world is at peace and its all thanks to our effort. Each and every one of us. By the way, this is Tai Kamiya. I'm Twenty-Nine, about to turn thirty in five months. I just wanted to say that we have all moved on ever since the downfall of the D-Reaper. Ok, lets start off with TK and Kari. I'm happy to say that my younger sister managed to marry the man of her dreams. You can now officially call them Takeru and Hikari Takaishi. They have two children. They're twins, quite ravenous and surprisingly have big potty mouths. Tike and Kara are their names."_

**************************************************************************************** 

TK and Kari are seen sitting together at the local park while pointing out to the lush and beautiful lake. Kari looks down at the wedding ring around her middle finger and smiles over to TK. Tike and Kara are having a quick duel with one another in the background. Tike is a blonde-haired boy with brown eyes, while Kara had brown hair like her mother's but has blue eyes like her father's. 

_"Unfortunately, these two kids aren't the perfect angels TK and Kari expected to have as kids."_

"Wow, that Duel Monsters tournament was the shit!" Tike said. 

"Yeah! Those duels kick so much ass!" 

"Oh brother, what am I going to do about those two and their potty mouths?" TK said. 

"Maybe give them some ice cream to cheer them up?" Kari replied. 

Patamon and Gatomon were looking on at their partner's sides. They were proud of the fact that TK and Kari were able to tie the knot and officially call themselves a married couple. It had been a long road for them, since they've first met during the first digimon adventures. No longer was Kari the once sickly little girl and no longer TK was the little scared crybaby. They have grown since then. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Davis and Sonja have had an on and off relationship. But they eventually have admitted love to one another. Since Sonja can't technically have any kids through sex, she and Davis adopted a boy named David. We're not too sure about this boy's past, but you can tell he's very comfortable with having Davis and Sonja as his foster parents. Plus here's a start, Davis and Sonja are now co-owners of a local noodle restaurant called 'Come Get Your Noodles'. Plus it turned out to be a great success."_

**************************************************************************************** 

David and Veemon are playing tag with one another. David looks down from the branch of a tree. The boy has brown hair and looked quite similar to his father, even though they were not related. Sonja was giving chase to Davis after he had accidentally broken another one of Sonja's favorite dishes. Davis ran so fast that he eventually fell into the lake. However, this didn't seem to affect Davis in anyway and he simply laughed along with Sonja. Veemon and David were seen in the background laughing with her parents. 

"Like I've always said Davis, back to the drawing board, huh buddy?" Veemon teased his partner. 

"Next time, you ought to try how to jump and grab these branches. They're you're friend," David said. 

"Yeah, but they can be my worst enemy," Davis muttered. 

"Davis. Davis. I don't know what I would do without you," Sonja replied. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Cody has moved on to become an attorney and he's already been involved in one of the most controversial criminal cases since then. Boy, I really wish him the best of luck. Those politics can be a real pain in the ass. He's also married with a daughter of their own and named her Sara."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Cody and his wife, Marie, were walking down the streets of Odaiba while his wife wanted to do some shopping along the way. Sara and Armadillomon had bought themselves ice cream and were both munching down like there was no tomorrow. Sara has long, brown hair and beautiful green eyes. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Ken and Yolei now live back in Tomaichi. Ken has now already become a full-time detective while Yolei works at home as a computer programmer. She's also a housewife, where she and Ken are now forced to take care of three children. They had a son to go along with their eldest daughter, Naomi. Their son is named Sam, named after Ken's deceased older brother. He's now about five years old, but is catching on with life very quickly."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Ken and Yolei stood around at the park while watching their two children playing with Hawkmon and Wormmon. Naomi gave chase to Hawkmon, while Sam wrestled Wormmon. Sam has his father's eyes but his mother's hair color. Naomi looked exactly like her mother, except that her hair color was that of her father's. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Joe has about a few years left before becoming a full-time doctor. But he his now officially married and they had a son named, Joseph, who was at five years of age."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Joe and his wife, Diana, were sitting down on a bench as they watched Gomamon crack a few of his most funniest jokes to Joseph. The boy looked like the striking resemblance of the younger version of his father. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Izzy now works for Hypnos along with Yamaki. He and Talley have been officially dating for years and its pretty cool to see that Izzy has found someone that shares the same interests as him."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Izzy and Talley were seen working together on another one of their recent computer programs. Tentomon was in the background falling asleep after all of the computer talk had bored him to death. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Then there's good ol' Henry and Terriermon. The boy is in high school and about to enter his sophomore year. Even his friends have grown to like Terriermon, since he's the only one who could crack some real sensible wiseass cracks. Henry is still a Tamer and proud to be one. As far as his sister was concerned, Suzie and Lopmon had their shares of fun in elementary school."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Henry had bought himself and Suzie ice cream while Terriermon and Lopmon were seen in the background struggling on that should have the chocolate-vanilla swirl mix. 

"Those two ought to momentai," Henry said. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Kazu goes to the same high school as Henry, and he often brings Guardromon to watch over the school cafeteria once in a while. But I don't think even Guardromon can stand the taste of school lunch."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Kazu was riding along on Guardromon as they both marched on towards alongside the street. 

"Hiho, Guardromon! Away!" 

"Kazu. You really need to stop watching those Lone Ranger re-runs." 

***************************************************************************************** 

_"Kenta also attends high school with Kazu and Henry. He also brings Marine Angemon to tag along, but starts running away from the rapid girls, who had quickly started to adore the little pink guy. But I don't think Marine Angemon was about to take that laying down."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Kenta and Marine Angemon were heading over into some nearby bushes as a crowd of girls came running by. A sigh of relief came across both Kenta's and Marine Angemon's faces. 

"There he is! That little thing is so cute! We need to like have our pictures taken with it!" a group of girls screamed. 

"Oh crap!" Kenta exclaimed. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Then there's Matt and Mimi. Their son Dimitri has grown and is now six years old. They also had a daughter named Keke, who was at the age of five. She had the quick obsession of pink, much like her mother. Dimitri is older but he already has developed his mother's bratty attitude but the sheer toughness of his father. Matt was so proud of him and wishes for Dimitri to be just like him. Matt maybe my biggest rival I've ever had, but he sure makes a damn good father. His band has grown to be a huge success and frequently still continues to perform with his now married wife, Mimi, as the lead singer."_

*************************************************************************************** 

While Gabumon and Dimitri were sparring with one another, Keke was picking flowers and admiring the beauty of the pink flowers. Keke had a striking resemblance of her young mother but has blue eyes much like her father's. She has a love for music, which definitely made her their daughter. Dimitri looked more like young TK, but with his father's slant-shaped eyes. Matt was sitting down and taking a rest while Mimi was tickling his nose with a flower. 

*************************************************************************************** 

_"Ryo managed to go on and compete in many digimon card tournaments since then. He officially retired and is still trying to look for his dream woman. Heh, good luck. But don't even go near, Rika. She already has a man of her own. However, I'm still trying to figure out his digimon, Cyberdramon. X has been telling me to keep an eye out on that creepy guy."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Ryo rode onto Cyberdramon's back as they were soaring through the skies and finding a new adventure of their own. The mysterious dark voice started laughing within Cyberdramon. 

_"My time shall come, Omega X. Just you wait. I shall emerge and you will gaze upon you're ultimate challenge."_

**************************************************************************************** 

_"How could I forget the new hero? Takato has been praised ever since helping us defeat the D-Reaper. Rika and Takato have now been going out in high school. Though Rika doesn't like to admit it, but she has grown love for Takato and still acts like the same ol' digimon queen. However, Takato has been the only person to ever make Rika to admit her true feelings, which was a plus. That's our pupil. Renamon and Guilmon just see each other with a brother and sister type of relationship. As far as Guilmon was concerned, he was still that same ol' bread-loving doofus that everybody loves."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Rika and Takato were walking alongside a bridge, where Rika playfully tripped Takato into a nearby pond. The goggle boy simply laughed and dragged Rika in for the hell of it. Rika looked like she was about to blow up, but she simply laughed and planted a kiss on Takato's cheek. The boy started to blush and sunk down into the water below. 

"You better watch yourself next time, goggle brain." 

"Heh. I know. Crap, these pants were just washed!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Whew, talk about tough love. Speaking of love, Jeri also found love of her own. She attends the same high school as the other Tamers. Pikkan stays far off from any human contact as far as possible. She and Pikkan have been on and off with their relationship. Pikkan tried to keep a tough bastard image and tried hiding every shred of love. He might hate humans, but he's grown tremendous respect for Jeri. Her pure heart has allowed Pikkan to mellow just a bit. Though, I'd advise a warning to everyone. If you go near Jeri, be prepared to get you're ass kicked."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Leomon sits near a tree meditating. Calumon looks on from above a tree over down at the couple. Pikkan looks on towards the sunset with Jeri standing at his side smiling. 

"Aww, sweet innocent love," Calumon cooed. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Ai and Makoto are grown kids, but still enjoy many great adventures with Impmon. That little guy finally admitted that his hatred for humans was nothing but a delusional grudge. He often comes by and visits each of our digimon, just because he's Impmon. I've got to admit, I'm starting to actually like that little bugger."_

*************************************************************************************** 

Ai and Makoto were both riding on their bicycles around the park with Impmon tagging along with Makoto. The little rookie sat on top of the boy's head and started to raise his arms up triumphantly. 

"I'm the King of the World, baby!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

"As for this Alice girl Takato and the others have been telling me about, I just want to thank her for allowing Dobermon to grant the Tamers the chance to bio-merge with their digimon. We wouldn't have stood a chance without Takato and the others in our battle. Though, I haven't personally met her, I'd like to send my gratitude. Thank you, Alice. As far as Mummymon was concerned, he turned out to be a hero in the digital world. He also was responsible in helping us defeat the D-Reaper. Now it seems Arukenimon has grown to accept Mummymon. Black Gatomon also decided to move in with the couple as their house cat. I must say Mummymon definitely has a heart of courage much like mine." 

Mummymon was flexing out towards the crowd, as they were giving him an ovation that was able to top some of the most popular stars in the real world. Arukenimon finally was able to show pride for Mummymon's recent success. Black Gatomon was sitting on top of Mummymon's hat while giving out peace signs to the ever-cheering crowd. 

"Yeah! Who's the man?! Who's the man?!" 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"I want to bring up Hypnos and the Monster Makers. I haven't heard much from them, but I do know Shibumi is working on a new set of cards. I'm looking forward to what new projects he has in the future. Yamaki halted his Juggernaut project for good. All I can say is thank god. He's learned the error of his ways. I'd also like to send my gratitude to him and the other Hypnos team. As for Dark Magimon, well you could say that he's enjoying the rest of his life in eternal digi limbo. I can just see him getting his ass whipped by King Devimon right about now."_

**************************************************************************************** 

**Digital Limbo**

Dark Magimon cries out and starts running across the barren landscape. King Devimon, sporting a halo, shoots down powerful blasts in order to get himself of the evil wizard. The devil king looked none too happy ever since Magimon betrayed him and was craving for payback. Now he gets to have his way with Magimon for all of eternity. Burizalor, Virus and the other deceased villains laugh away at the imp's antics. 

"Ha-Ha!" Virus laughs out. 

"Make that a double Ha-Ha!" replied Burizalor. 

"Screw you guys! I'm getting the hell out of here!" Dark Magimon screams out. 

"Respect my authority!" bellows King Devimon. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"Michael and Betamon are now making a big time success back in New York. Michael has already become a professional hockey player for the New York Islanders, plus Betamon has offered to be their leading mascot. But I don't think he would be big enough just yet. Oh well, back to the drawing board."_

***************************************************************************************** 

Michael goes shooting a perfect swing shot and starts holding up a fist in triumphant victory. Betamon was cheering on in the background. 

**************************************************************************************** 

_"I'd also like to send thanks to those who helped us defeat Demon while the D-Reaper was kicking our asses. Again, I say: Thank you. We hope to know you're identities. I know for one thing that you've helped our cause."_

**************************************************************************************** 

Looking on towards the sunrise, nineteen-year old Yugi Muto holds his Millennium Puzzle proudly. An image of the pharaoh, Yami, appears before Yugi with a smile. 

"We helped save the world, Yami. I'm proud of our efforts." 

***************************************************************************************** 

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars give their salutes to the heavens as a way to show their respects to the heroes who helped extinguish the D-Reaper. 

***************************************************************************************** 

_"And last but not least. It's down to Sora and me. Well what can I say? Sora and I have now been married for five years after a long-time relationship. We have a son of our own and his name is Max. He's about the same age as Keke, but this little guy has developed a sense of adventure much like my own and has the tender heart as his mother. I've already become a pro soccer player here in Japan and we've had our share of wins and losses, but I was the team's leading score man, which was a plus. Well, I better conclude this journal entry because I'm going out with my son and wife to see Dorothy. Dorothy's digimon has improved and that be greatly contributed to the fact that these two are the reincarnations of the two D-Reapers. This is Tai Kamiya saying peace out."_

Tai stretches out his arms and turns to see Agumon looking right up at him. 

"You ready, Tai?" 

"As I ever will be. Let's go." 

As soon as they headed out, they meet up with Sora, Max, and Biyomon at the front door. Max looked a bit like his father, but has his mother's crimson eyes and his father's trademark smirk. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, a pair of black running pants and tennis shoes. 

"All right, let's go." 

They soon got into their family car and started to head off towards the park. Because standing at the entrance was none other than Dorothy and Avengemon. 

Tai parked his car and got out with his entire family. Dorothy smiled and walked right over to Tai. She was now fifteen years of age and looked as beautiful as ever. She now Sora's height and her gorgeous blonde hair was hung past her shoulders. 

"Hey, Taichi. You finally came. So, are we ready for another training session?" 

"Yeah. My wife is cool with it as along as we all make it back before dinner time." 

"Dorothy! So, is Avengemon going to get any stronger soon?" asked Max. 

"We'll see, little guy. He's definitely improved but we're still not at the level that Tai and Agumon are at. But we'll eventually become strong." 

"Plus, you're welcome to join us for dinner afterwards, Dorothy," Sora said, "We've saved you a special seat." 

"Thank you. You're very gracious." 

As soon as Agumon warp-digivolved into War Greymon, he turned to face Avengemon as they gave each other a nod. 

"Goodbye, Sora," Tai said as he kissed her. "We'll be back." 

"Dad! Can I come this time around? Please can I?" 

"Well… Let's ask your mother first." 

"Can I mom?!" 

"Sure, why not? Besides, you don't have any school this week. I'm with fine with as long as you simply watch the training and not get yourself involved." 

"Awww, mom…" 

"Don't 'mom' me," Sora teased. 

Tai picks up Max and placed the boy next to him. War Greymon was getting ready to launch out towards the islands. 

"Ready to go, Max?" 

"Yeah! Lets go!" 

"All right, War Greymon! We're ready!" 

"Hang on tight!" 

With that said, Dorothy hopped onto Avengemon's back as he and War Greymon both set off into the skies above and out towards the location of the secret training islands off the shores of Odaiba. Sora and Biyomon go looking on as they waved over. 

"Have a good training session and come back before dinner time!" 

As soon as both War Greymon and Avengemon were flying off, Tai, Max and Dorothy both looked down at the beautiful, blue oceans from below. 

**************************************************************************************** 

**Shintomon's Sacred Sancutary**

Shintomon, X and Keke looked on graciously toward the crystal ball. A smile forms across the girl's face. 

"Don't they look so happy, X?" 

"Yes and that's the way they should be." 

"Don't you think you ought to reveal you're identity to them, X?" Shintomon asked. 

"Not yet, Shintomon. Time will tell when I shall reveal my identity. For now, I want Tai and the others to enjoy life. Max. You shall carry on your father's legacy…" 

With that said, the masked warrior places his hand on the orb and a tear comes seeping through his mask. Keke takes notice of this and nods. 

_"Don't worry, Tai. Sora. Everyone else. You'll know my identity soon enough…"_

**************************************************************************************** 

"So, are you ready to train, son?" 

"Of course! I'm ready for anything! I want to get just as strong as you." 

"All right! Lets get stronger, us! We're off on the start of a brand, new adventure," Tai cried out. 

As soon as he said that, War Greymon and Avengemon both soared off into the sunrise ahead of them and towards the training islands. Just then, they saw two images ahead of them. Tai looks on and a smirk forms on his face. 

"Matt. Long time no see, bud." 

The figures were revealed to be Metal Garurumon and Matt. A smirk forms on the blonde young man's face. 

"I told you that you owe me a rematch, Tai." 

"Likewise." 

"Oh cool! Matt and Tai's partners are going to go at it! This is something I want to see!" Max exclaimed. 

"You just got you're wish," Dorothy replied. 

Dorothy lends Max a hand and sets him onto Avengemon's back. Tai and Matt pointed out in command to their digimon partners. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon flew out to one another as the two attempted to finish the fight they never ended. Max looks on with excitement. War Greymon hurls his Terra Force, while Metal Garurumon spits out his Metal Wolf Claw. The two attacks collided with one another. Tai and Matt were pleased over the results. Now would be the perfect time to train each other to their power's limitations. 

With no enemies to attempt to destroy the worlds, the Digi-Destined and the Tamers have taken advantage to the true time of peace. However, they would arise to stop whatever attempts to challenge their authority. 

_"And this is only the first step into a brand, new adventure…"_

[Digimon Tamers second ending theme "Days ~Aijou to Nichijou" plays] 

[Preview with Digimon Frontier evolution theme "With the Will" playing] 

Tai: Hi, it's me Tai! Our adventure continues into the fourth and final season! 

Max: Yay! I'm finally a star, dad! Hey! You're a kid again, dad! 

Izzy: No! Tai! You just knocked down my latest invention! It's sort of a modern-day fountain of youth! 

Tai: Crap and how am I going to tell this to Sora? 

Sora: HOLY CRAP! How can I explain the fact that my marriage is to an eleven year old?! 

Tai: But I think I like being little! 

Kari: You're so cute for you're age, Tai. 

Max: Great, now I'm almost as tall as my dad. 

Shintomon: I was afraid of this. We'll have to use the black digicores, since Azulongmon's digicores are inactivate as we speak. 

Tai: Really? Where can we find them? 

X: They're in another Digital World. It's different from yours and the one the D-Reaper came from. 

Tai & Max: What?! You mean there's another Digital World?! 

Takuya: What?! Are you sure we're needed back, Seraphimon?! 

Seraphimon: Yes, there's a situation concerning the Black Digicores. 

Takuya: We're there! I better call Zoe, JP, Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy about this. There goes my vacation plans. 

Zoe: Next time on Digimon Fusion Frontier, episode one! 

**The Mystery of the Black Digicores! Taichi Kamiya Turned Back into a Kid?!**

Max: Don't you miss the debut episode! 

************************************************************************************** 

SSJ4T: Yes, the fourth and final Digimon Fusion season shall be underway! But we will take a much needed break. 

Coral: But after that, we'll be working on both the Pharaohmon Arc and Digimon Fusion Frontier. Be sure to be on the look out for those within the next few days. 

SSJ4T: So, be sure to put into you're reviews about you're favorite moments from the last three Digimon Fusion seasons. Until then, peace out! 

************************************************************************************** 


End file.
